


Skinny

by elizabethrank



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 87,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrank/pseuds/elizabethrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamam, tam bir baş belası olduğumu biliyorum. Fakat bu kadarını ben bile tahmin edemezdim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toplu Halde Saçmalıyoruz

Tamam, başıma bir çok bela açmıştım. Hatta bu yüzden annem beni dışarıya tek başıma salmıyordu. Farklı biri olduğumu biliyordum. Yani yaşadıklarımı bir bilseniz siz de normal biri olmadığımı anlardınız. Bu kadarını annem bile tahmin edemezdi.

Ben Elizabeth Myleen Rank. İsmimin fazlasıyla uzun olduğunu ve de Elizabeth isminin çok eski moda olduğunun aşırı derece farkındayım. Zaten aklı başında olan kimse bana Elizabeth demez. Annem hariç. Annemin bu konuda keçi inadı var. Sanki bana Elizabeth demese olmazmış gibi... Kesinlikle annemde isim zevki yok. Yirmi birinci yüzyılda yaşayan bir 'Amerikalı'ya bu ismi vermek çok çok saçma. Ben bir İngiliz asilzadesi değilim. Asla!

Bu arada annemin adı İsobel Rank. Tabi İsobel Rank Green oluyor. Sevgili üvey babam George'un soyadı Green olduğu için... Annemin ismini mahvettiği kesin. Keşke mahvettiği tek şey annemin ismi olsaydı. Ne yazık ki başta benim hayatım olmak üzere daha bir çok şeyi de mahvediyor.

Annem ve üvey babam, üvey babamın reklam ajansında tanışmış. Annem onunla evlenmeden önce o reklam ajansında genel müdürmüş. Daha sonra benden habersiz yakınlaşmışlar. Sonra bir bakmışız, bu George Green benim üvey babam olmuş! Bu sarı saçlı, neredeyse kel şişko adamda ne bulduğunu gerçekten anlamıyorum. Aa, ama annem içine bakıyormuş. Saçmalık! Bana berbat davranıp anneme muhteşem davranan bir iki yüzlüyü sevmesi bile söz konusu değilken onunla evlenmesi çok.. kötü! 

Annemle birbirimizi pek benzemiyoruz. Sadece saç renklerimiz aynı. Onun dışında gerçekten farklı insanlarız. Mesela benim gözlerim kahverengi. Boyum ondan daha uzun ve gülüşüm de çok daha farklı. Tabi, ikimizin de fazlasıyla keçi inadı olduğunu saymazsak.

Annem ve üvey babamın tek yaptığı şey bu değil. Aynı zamanda bir çocuk da yaptılar. Aman ne harika. Aslında balayına çıkan bir çift olduklarını sayarsak, bu o kadar da saçma değil. Bence orta yaş bunalımına girmiş iki insandan farksızlar.Orta yaş bunalımı, iğrenç bir şey gibi gözüküyor.

Küçük kardeşimi suçlamıyorum. Yani, büyüdüğünde bana gıcıklık yaparsa durum farklı olabilir. Fakat şuanda bir bebek ve benimle oynamayı seviyor. Ben de seviyorum. Tabi, üvey babam onu düşürebileceğimi söylüyor ve pek kucağıma almama izin vermiyor. O kadar da küçük değilim hem ben. 16 yaşındayım ya. Reşit bile oldum fakat bir bebeği tutamıyorum. 

Saçmalık.

''Elizabeth, aşağıya gelir misin?''

Evet, annemin işkencelerine başladık. Annem her zamanki gibi aşağıya gelip onlarla birlikte oturmamı isteyecek. Sanki bir şey konuşuyoruz da. Boş boş oturmak ne kadar da saçma bir şey? Ama dinleyen kim? Sanırım tarafsız piskologlar.

Yatağımdan oflayarak kalktım. Yatağım gerçekten rahattı. İki kişilikti bir kere. Üstelik bilmem ne taşıyla da ilgiliymiş. Bu nedenle de benim 'negatif' enerjilerimi emiyormuş. Ha ha ha.

Saçmalık.

Evimiz Manhattan'deki müstakil evlerden biri diyemeyiz. Evet ev müstakil, fakat çoğu müstakil evde daha geniş ve lüks. Yani, havuzundan balkonuna, her odadaki tuvaletinden mini barlarına kadar her şeyi var. Tabi mini barlardan sadece salonda yararlanabiliyoruz. Annem nedense odama götürmeme izin vermiyor. Sanki içki içeceğim. Bir bardak meyve suyu içmek için bile yok. Adalet istiyorum.

Beyaz kapımı hızla açıp odamdan çıktım. Annemler her zamanki gibi salonda olmalıydı. Bu işi artık 'her zaman' formuna getirmişlerdi. Bir gün de salonda oturup bir şeyler içmeseler olmaz. Bazen George'un içki içip kahkaha attığını duyabiliyorum. Hatta annem de kahkaha atıyor arada. Oysa annemin daha düzenli biri olduğu kesin. Eskiden olsa da.

Yanılmamışım, kısmen.

Salonumuz da diğer odalar gibi geniş. Hatta salonumuza devasa da denebilir. Koyu kırmızı, eski model üçlü üç adet koltuk, ortada kahverengi bir masa, dev gibi bir televizyon ve şömine köşesi. Tabi, bu koca odada bayağı boşluklu duruyorlar. Annem bugün birkaç aksesuar daha almış olmalıydu. Şu ortadaki kahverengi masada duran mor menekşeler, cam bir vazoya yerleştirilmişti. Annem balkon kapısının tam karşısındaki duvara bir tablo yerleştirmişti. Salona pek gelmediğimden olanlardan da haberim yoktu. Krem rengi duvarları neden böyle kırmızıyla boğduklarına dair en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. Bu da saçmalıktı.

Annem bir köşede oturmak yerine ayakta duruyordu. Üstelik üstünü bile değişmemişti. Bugün işe gittiğinde giydiği krem rengi takımlaydı. İşte bu annemin her zaman yapacağı bir şey değildi. Şimdi hapı yutmuştum.

''Bu ne?'' diye sordu annem kağıdı uzatarak. Kaşlarımı çattım. Hakkaten ne kağıdıydı bu?

Ha.

''Bu mu?'' diye sordum alaycı bir ifadeyle.''Gezi kağıdı.'' Annem gözlerini devirdi.

''Gezi kağıdı olduğunun farkındayım Elizabeth. Ben neden imzaladığını soruyorum.'' dedi annem. Güldüm. Neden olabilirdi ki?

''Geziye gitmek istediğim için imzaladım anne.'' dedim bıkkınlıkla. Bunu sormasındaki sebep neydi ki? Alt üstü bir geziye gideceğiz işte. 

''Bize haber vermeden gitmeye karar vermişsin. Ne zamandan beri bu evde işler böyle yürüyor?'' Anneme bilmiş bir ifadeyle baktım. Her zamanki küçümsemeler işte.

''Anne, George beni küçük bir çocuk gibi görebilir. Hatta sen de ona katılabilirsin. Fakat ben 16 yaşında reşit bir insanım. Geziye gidip gitmeyeceğime karar verebilirim.'' 

''Babanla düzgün konuş.'' dedi annem. Nefret dolu gözlerle George'a baktım. Bu adamdan nefret etmek için çok sebebim vardı. 

''Tabi, o benim sevgili üvey babam.'' üvey sözcüğünü vurgulayarak söylemiştim. Gezi kağıdını alıp merdivenleri ikişer ikişer çıktım. Annemin arkamdan ismimi söylediğinin farkındaydım. Fakat dinlemedim. Bu beni küçümsemeleri artık fazla olmaya başlamıştı. Odamın kapısını sertçe kapayıp kendimi yatağıma attım. Sakinleşmeye ihtiyacım vardı. Odam bunun için belki de en uygun yerdi.

Odam beyaz ve toz pembe renginin uyumuyla donatılmıştı. Odamın dekorasyonunu annemle birlikte yapmıştık. Tabi bu kısmen birlikteydi. Ben sadece renkleri seçmiştim. Annem de yaptırtmıştı, iş birliğimiz bu kadardı yani.

Yatağım kapımın sağ tarafındaydı. İki kişilik geniş yatağım ve yanındaki komidinlerim beyazdı. Yatak örtüm toz pembeydi ve hiçbir desen işlenmemişti. Yatağımın tam karşısında balkon kapım ve koltuğum duruyordu. Koltuğumun kumaşı toz pembeydi, ahşabıysa beyazdı. Beyaz bir tülüm vardı, onun üstündeki örtüm de yine toz pembeydi. Koltuğumun hemen yanında da beyaz renkli kitaplığım vardı. Yatağımın sağ tarafında banyomun kapısı ve onun yanında da çalışma masam vardı. O da tamamen beyazdı.

Kendimi solmuş gibi hissediyordum.

Komidinime uzandım ve lambamı kapattım. Üstümdeki siyah tayt ve bluzle uyumam umrumda değildi. Saçlarımı da toplamamıştım. Yani, uyurken beni rahatsız edecek bir şey yoktu. Kanıtı, uyudum. Fakat uyku pek de uyku gibi olamadı. Rüyalarım da benim gibi saçmalaya başladı.

Uyandığımda ormandaydım. Evet, bildiğimiz ormandaydım. Fakat bir sorun vardı. Biz yaz aylarındaydık ama burası sonbahardı. Tabi, rüyada her şey olabiliyordu da biz farkında olamıyorduk. Eh, farkında olsaydık kabusların anlamı neydi? Her neyse, biz bu soruları rüya bilimcilere soralım, konumuza dönelim.

Etrafımda uçuşan yapraklar da sonbaharın kanıtıydı. Kollarımdan destek alarak doğruldum. Üstümde uyurken giydiğim kıyafetler vardı. Rüyada orada olmamın nedenini sorgularken arkamdan bir ses duyarak irkildim. Başımı çevirdiğimde bir şey görememiştim. Fakat orada bir şeyler olduğuna emindim. En azından, öyle inanıyordum. 

Ayağa kalkıp üzerimdeki yaprakları silkeledim. Rüzgar ılık da esiyor olsa beni titretmeye yetiyordu. Üstümdeki bluz gerçekten fazlasıyla inceydi. Etrafıma bakındım. Etrafımda sadece ağaçlar vardı. Ağaçlar, beş-altı metre aralıklarla düzgünce dizilmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Tamam, bu saçma gelebilirdi. Fakat rüyamın düzeni fazlasıyla profesyonelceydi. Bu rüyayı benim beynimin yapmadığı açıktı.

Ağır adımlarla ilerlemeye başladım. Ses yerde otururken arkamdan geliyordu. Yani arkamı bu tarafa dönüp gidiyorsam birazdan bir şeyler görmeliydim. Bir kaç adım daha attım. İşte bir ses daha geldi. Bu bir ayak sesi olmalıydı. Biri yapraklara basmıştı. 

Çok aptalım.

Ben de yapraklara basmıyor muydum zaten? Boş bir hayal olduğu belliydi. Arkamı dönüp başladığım yere doğru yürümeye başladım. Fakat altıncı hisimin güçlü olduğunu biliyordum. Yeni bir ayak sesi... Hemen bir ağacın arkasına saklandım. Bunu yaparken fazlasıyla ses çıkardığımın farkındaydım. Fakat saklanmasam gelenler her kimse beni görecekti. Saklanmalıydım. Saklanmayı da başarmıştım zaten. Ayak sesleri yakınlaşıyordu. Nefesimi düzenleyip sessiz olmaya çalıştım. Şanslıydım, ağacın gövdesi genişti ve beni saklayabiliyordu. Ayak sesleri kesildi. Durmuş olmalıydılar. 

Başımı ağacın köşesinden sarkıtıp ileriye baktım. Fakat hiçbir kimse gözükmüyordu. Tamam, her şekilde aptalım. Fakat hiçbir şey gözükmemesinin saçma olduğunun farkındayız, değil mi? Arkamı döndüm, dönmez olaydım.

Olabilecek en saçma şey oldu. Arkamı döndüğümde gözümün dibinde dehşet bir yaratık gördüm. Bu yaratığın tarifi yoktu, hatta yaratık bile denemezdi. Dehşet bir çığlık attığımı hatırlıyorum. Sonrası... uyandım. 

Uyandığımda neyseki odamdaydım. Ter su içinde kalmıştım. Derin bir nefes alıp komidindeki saatime uzandım. Saat dokuzu geçiyordu. 

Kahretsin! Okula geç kalıyordum.

Hemen yatağımdan fırlayıp banyoya koştum. Acil duş modunda sallanmadan duşumu almalıydım. Ah erken kalkacaktım da küvet sefası yapacaktım. Nerde? Hem beni niye kimse uyandırmıyor ki? Of anne, of ailem. Sam de uyanmamıştı ki. Çocuk şimdiye kadar uyanıp benim kapıma dayanırdı oysa. Sabah okul alarmı niyetine kullanılacak birini arıyorsanız, buyrun kardeşimi alın. Gerçekten, sesi fazla çıkan bir alarmdı.

Duştan çıkınca dişlerimi fırçaladım. Saçlarım ıslak okula gitmekten nefret etsem de kurutmaya üşeniyordum. Zaten vaktim de yoktu. Bugün geziye gidecektik. Yani, saat onda okulda olmazsam geziyi unutmam gerekiyordu. Annemin inadına gideceğim di... Kahretsin, bunu nasıl düşünememiştim ki. Ağzımı çalkalayıp diş fırçamı lavobaya attım. Hemen odamdan fırlayıp etrafa bakındım. 

''Bunu bilerek yapıyorsunuz değil mi?'' diye bağırdım. Cevap yok. Ayağımı yere vura vura odama gidip kapısını kapattım. Bu kesin annemin işiydi. Sırf geziye gitmeyeyim diye beni uyandırmayacak, böylece geziye yetişemeyecektim. Ama bir şeyi unutuyordu. Bende onun da kanı vardı.

Hemen dolaptan bir kot pantolonla bir bluz çıkartıp üstüme geçirdim. Dolabım kot pantolon ve bluzlarla dolu olduğundan bulmak pek de zor olmamıştı. Beyaz, askılı çantamı alıp içine telefonumla beraber bir kaç şey koydum. Ayağıma çoraplarımı geçirip spor ayakkabılarımı giydim. Biliyorum, yaz ayında spor ayakkabı giymek size saçma geliyor. Fakat bendeki alışkanlık böyle. Yaz kış spor ayakkabıda rahat ediyorum. Sebebini ise gerçekten bilmiyordum. Saçımı açık bırakacaktım. Böylece hızlı kuruyordu. Hemen merdivenlerden aşağı indim. Telefonumdaki saat dokuz kırk beşi gösteriyordu. Yetişebilirdim. Zaten arabayla iki dakikada okuldaydım. Fakat bir sorun daha vardı. Sam, uyanmıştı.

Sam arkamdan koşarak bacaklarıma yapıştı. Henüz üç yaşında olmasına rağmen özellikle benim kucağıma çıkmaya bayılan bu küçük beyin beni bırakmaya hiç niyeti yok gibi gözüküyordu. 

''Sam okula geç kaldım. Gitmem gerekiyor.'' diye sızlandım. Bendeki de akıl ha. Küçücük çocuğa okula geç kaldığımı anlatmaya çalışıyorum. Gözlerimi devirip Sam'i kucağıma aldım. Yanaklarından öpüp sıkıca sarılınca gülmeye başladı. Tabi, yere bıraktığım anda tekrar ağlamaya başladı. Arkasından bakıcısı da gelmişti.

''Özür dilerim, yemeğini hazırlıyordum da.'' dedi bakıcı. Başımı sallayarak Sam'i gösterdim. Ardından hızla evden çıktım. Sam'in ağlayışını duymamaya çalışarak bahçe kapısını açtım. Yeni bir sorun daha vardı. Araba neredeydi? Tekrardan içeri girip bahçenin diğer tarafına geçtim. Bahçivan biliyor olmalıydı. Şansıma bahçivan da yoktu. Eminim bunlar da annemin işidir. Hemen koşarak evden dışarı çıktım. İş başa düşmüştü. Yürüyerek yarım saatte gidilecek yolu on dakikada gitmem gerekiyordu. Arkadaşım Sofia'yı aradım.

''Alo, Sofia ben geç kalabilirim. Gezi otobüsüne söyle, birazcık beklesinler.'' dedim bir yandan da koşarken. 

''Myleen sen iyi misin? Nefes nefese kalmış gibi konuşuyorsun.'' dedi Sofia. Bir yandan koşarken bir yandan da Sofia'ya cevap vermek çok zor oluyordu.

''Sofia başıma gelenleri sana şuanda anlatmam mümkün değil! Sonra görüşürüz.'' diyerek telefonu Sofia'nın yüzüne kapattım. Şuanda daha önemli bir işim vardı.

Tamam, her şekilde trafik kötüdür. Ama Manhattan'in trafiği daha da kötüdür. New York'un kalbi Manhattan'in Empire States kadar trafiğinin de ünlü olması gerekiyor. Ama her şey Empire States... Reklam ajanslarından nefret ediyorum. Özelikle ismi Green olanlardan. 

Hemen bir yaya geçidi buldum. Şansıma yayalar için yeşil yanıyordu. Koşar adım karşıya geçtim. Ben geçer geçmez de kırmızı yazdı. O kadar da şanssız değildim ya. Hakkaten.

Tamam, yanılmak doğal bir şey...

\- - -

''Bakın, benim bu otobüse binmem gerekiyor. Tamam mı? Ben bu otobüse bineceğim!'' diye direttim. 

''Biletiniz yok.'' dedi Bay Rerry. Zaten bu adamla aram iyi değildi. Bugün bir şey desem beni direk disipline verirdi. Çenemi kapatmam gerekiyordu fakat ben artık kapayabilecek gibi değildim.

''Bakın, formu size verdim. Hatta paramı da verdim. Nasıl oluyor da binemiyorum?'' Adamın bana yardımcı olmaya niyeti yoktu ki. Yardımcı olmak istese bir yolunu buluruz felan derdi. Ama yok, direk binemezsiniz. 

''Onun bileti bende.'' dedi bir ses. Sesin geldiği yöne baktım. 

Sarışın, uzun boylu, mavi gözlü bir çocuk elindeki iki biletle Bay Rerry'e bakıyordu. Bu çocuğu tanımadığıma emindim. Fakat üstünde okul üniforması vardı ve... nedense bana yardım ediyordu İşte bu çok garipti. Ya da çocuk fazlasıyla iyi kalpliydi. Ben, bu işte bir gariplik olduğuna bahse girerdim.

''Bu doğru mu Bayan Rank?'' diye sordu Bay Rerry. Çocuğa bir bakış attım. Yüzündeki ifade açık ve netti. Sonra anlatırım. Çocuğa güvenmekten başka bir seçeneğim yoktu. Eğer bileti kabul edip otobüse binmezsem annemi haklı çıkartacaktım. Aynı zaman da küçük de düşmüş olacaktım. Keçi inadımdan da nefret ediyorum. 

''Aa, evet Bay Reery. Dün ee... şey onlara ders çalışmak için gitmiştik de. İngilizce ödevimizdi.'' diye ağzımda geveledim. Bay Rerry, yuvarlak gözlüklerinden minicik gözüken gözlerini bir bana bir de sarışın çocuğa çevirdi. Çocuğun elindeki biletleri aldı. Yırtmıştık galiba.

''Siz gençler yok musunuz?'' Sahte bir gülümsemeyle başımı salladım. Rol yapabildiğime hayatımda ilk defa bu kadar çok sevinmiştim. Bay Rerry'nin gözünden hiçbir şey kaçmazdı. Zaten o yuvarlak gözlükleri boşuna takmıyordu ya. Arkamı dönüp çocuğa baktım.

''Otobüse binmeliyiz. Sana orada anlatırım.'' dedi çocuk. Kaşlarımı çatarak çocuğa baktım. 

''Madem öyle diyorsun.'' Çocuğun peşinden otobüsün arka kapısından otobüse bindik. Sofia en arka sırada tek başına oturuyordu. Beni görünce heyecanla ayağa kalktı. Bu heyecan daha sonra yerini derin bir oha bıraktı.

''Myleen, neredesin sen? Bir an gelmeyeceksin sandım.'' dedi Sofia heyecanla bana sarılırken.''Neler oldu?'' Arkamdaki çocuğa baktım. Sofia çocuğu gördüğünde kaşlarını çatar gibi oldu. Sonra gerçekten çok acayip bir şey oldu.

Sarışın çocuk eliyle bir hareket yaptı ve Sofia heyecanla gülmeye başladı. Bu çocuk herhangi biri değildi.

''Ah, ne ara Luke'la buluştunuz? Çifte kumrular.'' dedi Sofia. Kaşlarımı çatarak Sofia'ya baktım.

''Sofia ne çifte kumrusu?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla. Sofia gülerek beni yanına çekti. Neyden sözettiğine dair bir fikrim yoktu. Fakat gerçekten burada bir işler dönüyordu.

''Tamam, bunu her yerde konuşmak istemiyorsun. Fakat Luke'la çıktığınızı ne yazık ki herkes biliyor. Çok belli ediyorsunuz yani.'' Sofia'nın koluna bir cimcik attım. Sofia acıyla çığlık attı. Şuanda söylediği saçmalıkların mutlaka bir açıklaması olmalıydı.

''Sofia, ben bu çocuğu tanımıyorum bile. Adını daha sen söylerken öğrendim!'' diye cevapladım. Sofia önce kaşlarını çattı, sonra kahkaha atmaya başladı.

''Şaka yapmayı keser misin?'' dedi Sofia gülmeye devam ederken.

''Şaka yapmıyorum seni şapşal!''

''Şaka yapmıyor musun?'' Luke beni kolumdan tutup koltuğa oturttu.

''Tabi ki şaka yapıyor Sofia. Myleen'i bilmiyor musun? Her zaman şakacıdır.'' dedi Luke zoraki bir gülümsemeyle. Sofia başını sallayarak onayladı. Ardından iki yanıma oturup eski arkadaşmış gibi konuşmaya başladılar.

''Yeter!'' diye konuşmalarını böldüm. Sofia'nın ifadesini görünce zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedim.''Erkek arkadaşımla özel konuşmak istiyorum. Anlarsın ya. Baş başa.'' 

''Hı, o zaman ben ön sıralardan birine geçeyim. Hem kızlarla...''

''Sofia eğer dedikodumuzu yaparsan yemin ederim ki senin o kızıl renkli saçlarını...'' 

''Görüşürüz Sofia.'' dedi Luke. Sofia da elini sallayarak ön koltuklardan birine geçti. Tabi, hemen bizi anlatmayı da unutmadı. Bu kızla niye arkadaşlık yapıyordum ki ben? Yok, ben aptalım. Luke'a döndüm.

''Şimdi, bana şu elinle yaptığın şeyi, bedava bilet olayını, sevgili olduğumuz yalanını ve daha fazlasını anlatmaya başlarsan iyi edersin.'' Luke mavi gözlerini bana dikti.

''İyi o halde, dinle.''

İçimden bir ses anlatacaklarının beni hiç de sevindirmeyeceğini söylüyordu. Daha çok... korkutacak gibiydi.


	2. Otobüsümüz Havaya Uçuyor

Bazı insanların açıklama anlayışlarında bir sorun olduğu açık. Tıpkı bu Luke denen çocukta olduğu gibi. Açıklamanın terimini öğrenmesi gereken bir sürü insan olduğu belli. Başta da bu çocuğun. Açıklama yapmasını istiyorum!

''Bu zaten bir açıklama.'' dedi Luke. 

''Pardon?''

''Açıklama istiyorum diyen sen değil miydin? Bu zaten bir açıklama diyorum.'' Kahretsin! Neden sesli düşünüyorum ki? Bu tam bir, saçmalık.

''Yine sesli konuştun galiba.'' dedi Luke. Öfkeyle ayağa kalkacak oldum ki Luke beni yerime geri oturttu. Bu çocuk kendini ne zannediyordu ki? Sonra gözüm Sofia'ya kaydı. Sofia... Sofia böyle biri değildi ki? Ben asla bir dedikoducuyla arkadaş olmam. Zaten Sofia da dedikoducu değildi ki? Luke'a baktım. Bu çocuk her ne saklıyorsa başımıza daha bela olacak gibiydi.

''Sofia'ya ne yaptın? O, dedikoducu bir kız değil. Hem, senin bu okulda okuduğuna ve benim erkek arkadaşım olduğuna nasıl inandırdın? Kimsin yahu sen?'' Luke etrafına bakındı. İçimden gülmek geliyordu. Madem insanları kandırabiliyordu, o zaman neden birinin duymasından korkuyor gibiydi?

''Sis.'' dedi Luke fısıldarcasına.''İnsanların gözünü örten şey.'' İçimden gülmek geldi. Hatta gülecektim bile ki Luke'un ifadesi gayet ciddi gözüküyordu. Bu Sis denen şeyin benim bildiğim sisten farklı olduğu belliydi.

''Peki, seni ya da beni niye etkilemedi?'' diye sordum. 

''Farklı olduğumuz için. Aslına bakarsan bazen biz de etkilenebiliyoruz. Az önce sende olduğu gibi. Her neyse, daha fazla soru sorma.'' diye kestirip attı Luke. Kaşlarımı çattım. Böyle hareketlere ve böyle insanlara kesinlikle gıcık oluyordum. 

''Sofia!'' diye seslendim. Sofia ve normalde arkadaşları olmayan arkadaşları bize bakarak kıkırdamaya başladı. Kendilerinin sevgilisi olurken iyi de... Ne diyorum yahu ben? Sofia benim sert ifademi görünce arkadaşlarının arasından çıkıp yanıma geldi. Arkada dörtlü koltuk vardı ve biz iki kişi oturuyorduk. Luke'un diğer tarafına geçtim. Sofia da böylece yanıma oturabildi. Hala kıkırdıyordu.

''Sofia, kendine gel!'' diye seslendim kızı bir yandan da sarsarken. Ama yok, kız cidden sarhoş gibiydi. Gözlerimi devirerek Sofia'ya tokadı yapıştırdım.

''Hey!'' diye itiraz etti Sofia.''Git erkek arkadaşına vur!'' Bu sefer kolunu cimcikledim.

''Liz, bana vurmayı kes! Yoksa saçını yolarım!'' diye bağırdı Sofia. İşte bu! Sofia'ya sıkıca sarıldım. Sonunda azcık da olsa kafası yerine gelmişti.

''Şimdi Sofia bu çocuk kim?'' diye sordum Luke'u göstererek. Sofia Luke'a baktı. İlk önce kaşlarını çatıyor gibi gözüküyordu fakat sonra Luke'un hareketiyle tekrar kahkaha atan Sofia'ya döndü. Sofia'yı önüne çevirip Luke'a döndüm!

''Bu kızı eski haline getirmek için iki tokat attım! Ve sen de onu tekrardan salak bir kıza çevirdin!'' Luke gözlerini devirdi.

''Arkadaşın aynı. Sadece, her şey çok normalmiş gibi davranmak ona garip geliyor. Yoksa Sis'in kişilikler üzerinde bir etkisi yoktur.'' dedi Luke. 

''Sis dediğin şey her neyse onu anlatıyorsun ama kim olduğunu ya da ne için geldiğini söylemiyorsun.''

Luke cevap vermedi. Fazlasıyla gıcık olmuş bir şekilde tekrardan Sofia'ya döndüm. Sofia ne yazık ki Luke'un dediği şey her neyse ondan olmuştu. Ve sanırım, Luke'tan kurtulana kadar da düzelemeyecekti. Gülümsedim. Sanırım bunun da bir yolunu bulmuştum.

\- - -

Otobüs durduğu zaman Luke hemen ayağa kalkmadı. Yani bekleyip en son çıkacaktı. Fakat Sofia da ben de Luke gibi sabırlı tipler değildik. Tabi bu şuanda bir bahane de olsa biz sabırsızdık. İşte o kadar.

Neredeyse otobüsteki bütün öğrenciler ayaktaydı. Önümüzde büyük bir kuyruk oluşmuştu. Ve bu kuyruk nedense bana git gide büyük gözüküyordu. Çantamı elime alıp ayağa kalktım. Arkama bakmadan hızla kuyruğa girdim ve otobüsten indim. Ve, etrafın gerçekten de güzel olduğunu... düşünüyordum.

Tamam, amaç dışı. Fakat burası gerçekten güzel bir yere benziyor. Tam karşımızda bir alışveriş merkezi var ki bu benim pek ilgilendiğim kısım değil. Onun solundan itibaren bizim arkamıza doğru uzanan bir sahil. Sahil diyorum, plaj değil. Aklınıza kum felan gelmesin. Normal bir sahil işte. Beton bir zemini var, önünde de kayalar. Bulunduğum yerden kayaları o kadar net göremesem de o kayalardan aşağı ineceğim!

Bay Rerry öğrencilere dağılma izni vermiş olmalıydı. Çünkü herkes kafasına göre ilerliyordu. İşte bu harikaydı! İstediğimi yapacaktım ve karışacak kimse yoktu. Hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye başladım. Zaten spor ayakkabılarımı giydiğim için koşabilirdim de. Bu keyif vericiydi işte. Tabi, işine karışacak kimse yok derken birisi karıştığında.

Birisi beni kolumdan tutup durdurdu. Bu Luke'tu. Hiç de... nefes nefese kalmış gibi gözükmüyordu. Oysa ben gayet hızlı yürüyordum.

''Senin beklemek gibi bir alışkanlığın yok galiba?'' dedi Luke. Kolumu çekip tekrar yürümeye başladım. Fakat yine gelip beni kolumdan tuttu. 

''Açıklama yapmadığın sürece seninle hiçbir yere gelmeyeceğim ve seni de beklemeyeceğim!'' diyerek tekrardan kolumu çektim. 

''Tehlikedesin.'' dedi Luke. Olduğum yerde durdum. Ne tehlikesinden söz ediyordu? Arkama döndüm. 

''Luke, farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama, seni sadece yarım saattir tanıyorum. Arkadaşımın kafasını karıştırıyorsun ve bana farklısın diyip duruyorsun. Üstelik seni götürmem gerek diyorsun. Bence benim için asıl tehlike sensin. Bana gerçekten bir şeyler anlatmadan seninle gelmeyeceğim. Kanıtın bile yok.'' diye cevapladım.

''Kanıt mı istiyorsun? O halde izle.'' Luke belinden bir hançer çıkardı. Güldüm.

''Oyuncak bir bıçak mı kanıt?'' 

Yanılmışım.

Bakın, inatçılık sizin sert yönünüz. Fakat bazen inatçılık sizi salak durumuna düşürebiliyor. İnanın, o anda benim yerimde olmak istemezdiniz. Çünkü, pek de istenilecek bir durum değildi.

Luke elindeki hançeri bir adama doğru salladı. Birine mi saldırıyordu? Hayır, hayır saldırmıyordu. Hançer yani bıçak... adamın içinden geçip gitti!? Luke sonra yanıma gelip avcumu açtı. Hançer o adamdan farklı olarak benim elimin içinden geçmiyordu. Sonra mavi renk gözlerini bana dikti.

''Bu yeterli mi?'' dedi Luke. Ben gözlerimi kocaman açmış bir şekilde Luke'un yaptıklarını kavramaya çalışıyordum. Elindeki kılıç, hançer, bıçak ya da her neyse insanların içinden geçebiliyordu. Ve, benimkinden geçemiyordu. İnsanlar... 

Bir dakika.

İnsanlardan geçiyorsa, neden benden ve Luke'tan geçemiyordu?

''Bi-biz neyiz?'' diye sordum zorlukla. Luke tatmin olmuş bir ifadeyle bana baktı. 

''Bu iyi, en azından farklı olduğunu kabul ediyorsun. Şimdi başımıza bir şey gelmeden...'' 

Tamam, bazen başımıza dert açabiliriz. Hatta dertten fazlasını, bir çok 'sorun'u da beraberinde getiririz. Demek istediğim, bu ne dert ne de sorun. Bu tam bir bela.

Birazcık uzağımızdaki otobüs patladığında yaşadığım şoku anlatmam mümkün değildi. Dışı beyaz renk otobüs patlarken yüzüme vuran sıcaklığı ve üstüme doğru gelen şeyleri ağır çekimde görebiliyordum. Hatta geriye doğru uçtuğumu bile. Fakat... o anki şokla bunları daha sonra hatırlayamayacağımı biliyordum. Kafamı bir şeye vurdum ve gözlerimin önü karardı. 

\- - -

Rüyamda gene o ormandaydım. Fakat bu sefer bir sandalyede oturmuştum. Karşımda da bir genç bir kadın oturuyordu. Kadın fazlasıyla güzeldi. En azından benim açımdan. Üstünde beyaz askılı bir elbise vardı. Nasıl üşümüyordu anlamıyordum. Hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Sandalyeye baktım. Sandalyeler tahtadan yapılmıştı ve köşelerinde çiçekler vardı. Kendi üstüme baktım. Benim üstümde de pembe renkli, minicik straplez bir elbise vardı. Ayakkabı olarak pembe babetler giymiştim. Elimle saçıma elledim. Saçlarım topuz yapılmıştı ve bir taç takılmıştı. Muhtemelen o taç da çiçekliydi.

''Merhaba.'' dedi genç kadın. Kızın yaşı en fazla yirmi beş- yirmi altı olabilirdi. On sekiz yaşındayım dese inanabilirdim. Kadından bir ışık saçılıyor gibiydi. Kadına her baktığımda sanki içimde bir umut ışığı doğuyormuş gibi geliyordu. Kadının açık teni de bu ışığı kanıtlıyordu. 

''Merhaba.'' diye yanıtladım. Bu kadın her kimse niyetinin pek de iyi olmadığı açıktı.

Kadının gülümsemesi arttı. O sırada da nasıl olduysa oturduğum yerin solunda güneş yükseliyordu. Güneş kadının sarı saçlarını iyice açık renk gösteriyordu. Üstelik masmavi gözlerini de çok parlak göstermişti. Kadın kesinlikle çok güzeldi. Rüyama nerden girmişti bilmiyorum ama onu bir defilede görmüş olma ihtimalim çok yüksekti. Annem sağolsun, her gün defileleri izleyip modayı takip ediyordu.

''Güneş, ne kadar da güzel. Değil mi?'' dedi kadın. Yavaşça başımı salladım.

''Annem güneşi hiç sevmezdi. Geceyi gündüze tercih ederdi.'' dedi kadın. Dudağımı büzdüm.

''Tercihler. Ben karanlığı severim. Fakat güneş de güzeldir. Sonuçta yeni bir günün...''

''Ve umudun başlangıcı.'' diye sözümü tamamladı kadın. Gülümsedim.

''Şey, bu arada yanlış anlamazsanız kim olduğunuzu sorabilir miyim?'' diye sordum kadına. Kadın dişlerini göstererek güldüğünde dişlerinin beyazlığı karşısında hayran kaldım. Benim dişlerim hiçbir zaman bu kadar parlak olmamıştı.

''Bana kısaca Elpis diyebilirsin.'' dedi genç kadın. 

''Elpis...'' 

''Güzel bir isim, değil mi?'' diye sözümü kesti kadın. Bu ismi bir yerden bildiğime emindim. Fakat nereden olduğunu bir türlü çözemiyordum. Bu kadının yüzü de bir yer tanıdık geliyordu. Sanki yıllardır birlikte yaşıyormuşuz gibi geliyordu. Fakat bu kadını daha önce görmediğime de emindim.

''Memnun oldum. Ben de Myleen.'' Kadın gülümsedi.

''Myleen, anlamı karanlık. Karanlığı sevmenin açıklaması. İnsanlar isim koyma konusunda kesinlikle çok dikkatli olmalı. Mesela, özel isimler gereksiz kullanılmamalı.'' dedi kadın. Kadının bilgeliği ve nedense fazla güçlüymüş gibi hissettirtmesi kendimi iyice garip hissetmeme sebep oluyordu.

''Myleen ismini bana babam vermiş. Onu hiç tanımadım.'' Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissediyordum.''Onu suçlamıyorum ama. Çünkü o öldü, elinde olan bir şey değildi ki.'' 

Kadın güldü. Bunun nesinin komik olduğunu bilmiyordum ama kadın daha güçlü bir hisle bana bakıyor gibi geliyordu. Gözlerini boynuma dikmişti. Hayır, boynumdaki kolyeye.

Bu kolye nereden gelmişti bilmiyordum ama daha önce boynumda değildi. En azından öyle biliyordum. Kolye ucunda basit bir kırlangıç modeli vardı ve altın rengiydi. Çok göze batmıyordu fakat gerçekten güzel bir modeli vardı.

''Umut, bazen ufacık bir şeye saklanır. Umutsuzluğa kapıldığında bu kolyeyi unutma. Çünkü senin umudun olacak.'' dedi kadın. Bu kadının son sözleri olmuştu. Rüya gözleri kamaştıran bir ışıkla son buldu.

Derin bir nefes alarak uyandığımda bir ormandaydım. Elimi boynuma götürdüm. Sadece bir rüyaydı işte. Gerçek olmasını niye bekliyordum ki? Ayağa kalkacak oldum ki elimde bir şey olduğunu fark ettim.

O kolyeydi işte... Altın renkli, kırlangıç modeli kolye. . Arkamdan gelen sesle irkildim. Bu orman, ne kadar da oraya benziyordu? Tek farkı, mevsim farkıydı galiba. Bu işte kesinlikle bir şey vardı.


	3. Kıllı Bir Dev Beni Kovalıyor

Bazı anılarımız, bizde diğer anılarımızdan daha çok etki bırakır. İşte böyle anılarımızı uzun süre unutamayız. Günlerce, haftalarca, aylarca hatta yıllarca... Etkisinden kurtulduğunuz gün bile onu unutamazsınız. Çünkü beyniniz onu bir dosya gibi saklamaya devam eder. Sonra da, en olmaksızın yerde önünüze serer. Bu yüzden, beynimiz fazlasıyla zeki.

Arkamı döndüğümde karşıma Luke çıktı. Refleks olarak geri çekildim. Luke hafifçe gülümseyerek elindekilerin bir kısmını ateşe attı. 

''Sonunda uyandın. Galiba bayağı bir uykucusun.'' dedi Luke. Şu anda kafam öyle allak bullak olmuştu ki Luke'a laf yetiştirmeye halim yoktu. Etrafıma bakındım. Hava neredeyse kararıyordu.

''Burası neresi? Buraya nasıl geldik?'' diye sordum. Luke güldü. 

''Yolculuğun tamamını uyuyarak ya da baygın bir şekilde geçirdiğin için hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorsun. Otobüsün havaya uçtuğunu hatırlıyorsundur?'' diye sordu Luke. Kaşlarımı çattım. Otobüs havaya uçmuştu! Fakat sonrası...

''Sofia.'' dedim endişeyle.''Diğerlerine ne oldu?'' Luke cevap vermedi.

''Luke!'' diye bağırdım. Luke gözlerini bana çevirdi.

''Bilmiyorum. Otobüs patladığında içeride kalanlar için bir şey yapamayız...''  
'  
'İnanamıyorum! Onları öylece bırakıp nasıl gidebildin?!'' Ağzım açık kalmıştı. Nasıl böyle bir şey yapabilmişti ki? 

''Myleen, onların iyiliği...''

''Onları orada bırakmak mı onlara iyi gelecek?!'' diye bağırdım.

''Otobüsü patlatanların istediği onlar değil çünkü! Bizi istiyorlar! Hani çok şey mi öğrenmek istiyordun? Şimdi dinle o zaman. Aşırı normal bildiğin dünya aslında hiç de öyle değil. Bu yüzden kılıçlar da demode olarak görülmüyor! Bırak demodeliği, insanlar kılıçları bile göremiyor.'' diye bağırdı Luke. Gözlerimi fal taşı gibi açtım. İnsanlar...

''İnsanlar. Bu durumda biz...'' Luke başını evet anlamında salladı. Yani biz, insan değil miydik?

''Yarı insan.'' dedi Luke.

''Bu durumda diğer yarımız ne?'' diye sordum. Arkasındaki ağacın hemen önünde duran çantayı eline alıp yere oturdu. Çantasından çıkardığı örtülerden birini bana verdi.

''Geceleri orman soğuktur. Bir şeyler atıştırdıktan sonra yola çıkmalıyız. İyi kimselerle uğraşacak vaktimiz yok.'' dedi Luke bir yandan da çantasını çıkarırken.  
''Luke, diğer yarımız ne?'' Luke çantasından bir kutu kurabiyeyle bir matara çıkardı. Onun altından da iki sandviç. Birini bana uzatıp çantasını yanına koydu.   
''Mitolojik hikâyeler hakkında bir kaç şey duymuşsundur.'' Başımı evet anlamında salladım. Elimdeki sandviçten bir lokma aldım. Tadı hiç de fena değildi.

''Şimdi, sakin ol. Çünkü kafan karışacak.'' 

''Zaten yeteri kadar karışık… Ne söyleyeceksen söyle.'' dedim.

''İşte onlar gerçek.'' Elimdeki sandviçi yere düşürdüm. Şu anda donakaldığımın farkındaydım. Mitolojik şeyler gerçek? İçimden her zamanki gibi gülmek geliyordu. Ciddi konularda neden gülüyordum ki? Ortamı mahvediyordu işte. Fakat bu, gerçekten gülünecek bir konuydu. Mitolojik şeyler gerçek? Hah.

Şaka yapıyor.

Ya da... Yapmıyor.

''Yunan mitolojisinden söz ediyorum. Ve sen de, diğer yarının ne olduğunu tahmin ediyorsundur herhalde.'' dedi Luke. Yavaşça sandviçimi elime aldım. Üstü toprak olmuştu. Üstünü silip bir lokma daha aldım. Yüzümdeki ifadenin dehşet olduğu belliydi. Çünkü Luke da yüzüme dehşet bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

''Tanrı.'' dedim fısıldarcasına.''Diğer yarım tanrı.''

Luke başıyla doğruladı.''Ebeveynlerinden biri tanrı yani. Eh artık ne olduğunu ve neden farklı olduğunu anlamışsındır. Şimdi yemeğini biraz çabuk yemeye çalışırsan iyi olur. Yoksa o mitolojideki birçok canavar başımıza toplanacak.'' 

Luke'a şaşkın bir ifadeyle baktım. Şuanda geçirdiğim şeye şok diyorlardı, galiba. Ama her neyse kafamın çalışmasını engellediğinin farkındaydım. Elimdeki sandviçi hızla ağzıma tıktım. Madem bu dedikleri gerçekti. Yahu, ben niye buna inanıyordum ki.

''Açıkçası...'' dedim beynimdeki sinirler birbirlerine karışmış olmalıydı.''Az önce söylediklerine inanmam için hiçbir sebebim yok. Yani o kılıç meselesi falan filan. Fakat yine de bir sebebim yok. Beynimin bir tarafı senin saçmalayan ve kafayı tırlatmış bir serseri olduğunu söylese de, beynimin diğer tarafı sana inanıyor. Tabi, arada kalan beyinciğimde saçmalama moduna giriyor. Oh be, doğruyu söylemek ne kadar rahatmış.'' 

Luke bana kaşlarını çatarak baktı. Hala kafamın saçmalamakta olduğunun farkındaydım. Haksız sayılmazdı. Rüyanda gördüğün kolyeyi bir anda gerçekte görüyorsun, sonra da sana Yunan Mitolojisindeki şeyler gerçek diyorlar. Hangi insan beyni... Aa, ama ben insan değildim. Ayy, yarı insan. Aman her neyse… Özet geçersek beynim bunu kavramakta zorlanıyor. Böyle olduğu zaman saatlerce aynı noktaya bakabilecekmişim gibi hissediyorum. Oysa en fazla bir kaç dakikada sıkılıveriyorum. 

Luke üstünü silkeleyerek ayağa kalktı. Örtüsünü katlayıp çantasına koydu. Ben de üstümdeki örtüyü katlayıp Luke'a uzattım. Luke bunun yerine bana da bir çanta verdi. Çantanın fermuarını yavaşça açtım. İçinde bir sürü şey vardı. Luke'da olan kurabiye kutusu, matara, su şişesi, fener, altın külçeleri ve bir hançer. Elime alıp incelemeden edemedim. Bronz renk hançerin kabzası deriden yapılmıştı. Hançeri kaldırıp savurdum. Eğlenceliydi. Luke yerdeki ateşi söndürdü.

''Bunun gibileriyle kampta çok oynayacaksın. Şimdi gitmeliyiz.'' dedi Luke. Yüzümü ekşitip hançeri yerine koydum. Kafam fazlasıyla karışmıştı. Her kafam karıştığında donup kalırdım ya da insanları dinleyemeyecek kadar dalmış olurdum. Şuanda donup kalmasam da beynim bu kadar saçmalığa gelemiyordu artık. 

Çantayı sırtıma atarken etrafıma baktım. Küçük çantam neredeydi? Annemi aramam gerekiyordu, muhtemelen meraktan ölmüştü. Ağacın oradaydı işte. Hızlı adımlarla çantanın yanına gittim. Çantayı elime alıp açtım. Telefonumun şarjı olması gerekiyordu. Tabi, orada olsaydı.

''Luke, telefonumu gördün mü?'' dedim kaşlarımı çatarak. Luke arkasını dönüp bana baktı.

''Telefonunu attım.'' 

''Pardon?'' Luke ofladı.

''Bak Myleen, biz melezler için telefon ölümcül. Canavarlara bizi öldür diye bağırmaktan farksız. Tamam mı?'' Luke tekrar arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı. Elimdeki kolyeyi ve çantayı Luke'un verdiği çantaya tıkıştırıp koşmaya başladım. Luke'a yetiştiğimde yavaşladım.

''Fenerini yak.'' dedi Luke kendisininkini çantasından çıkarırken. ''Ve yanımdan ayrılma.''   
Başımı tamam anlamında sallayıp çantamdaki feneri çıkarttım. Sonra tekrardan çantamı sırtıma taktım. Luke'un peşinden ilerlemeye başladım. Daha ilk adımımı atmadan içimde kötü bir his oluştu. Altıncı hissimin güçlü olduğunu bir türlü kabullenememiştim. Oysa kabullenmem gerekirmiş.

Bir melezseniz ne olursa olsun hislerinize güvenin. Eğer içinizdeki his size o anda kaç diyorsa topuklayın. Bazen araya giren cesaret işleri karıştırabiliyor. Yine de bir melezseniz hislerinize güvenin. Kaç diyorsa kaçın, saklan diyorsa saklanın. Emin olun, o an sizin için en iyisi budur.  
\- - -  
Ne kadar süredir yürüdüğümüzü ya da nereye doğru gittiğimiz hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. Fakat gerçekten çok yorulduğumun farkındaydım. Yürümekten ayaklarıma kara sular inmişti. O kadar rahat olan spor ayakkabım bile artık beni rahatsız ediyordu. Çantamı omzumdan çıkarıp yere çöktüm

''Pes ediyorum! Artık mola verelim, lütfen!'' diye mızmızlandım. Luke da pes eder bir ifadeyle yere oturdu. Bana kalsa birazcık uyumak hiç de fena olmazdı. Fakat Luke'un bana uykucu demesini istemiyordum.

''Orası nasıl bir yer? Yani Melez Kampı?'' diye sordum. Luke düşünceli bir ifadeyle bana baktı. 

''Bence kendin görmelisin.'' dedi Luke. Sürünerek yakınımdaki ağacın yanına gittim. Sırtımı ağaca dayayarak gökyüzünü seyretmeye başladım. Nasıl bir dünyaydı burası? Bunu belki de bin kere sormuştum. Fakat bir türlü cevabını veren olmamıştı. Eskiden 'Tanrım' kelimesini kullanırken artık 'tanrılarım' demem gerekiyordu. O çok sevdiğim telefonum beni öldürecek kadar güçlüydü. Masal kahramanı olan canavarlar ise gerçek olup peşime düşmüştü. En kötüsü de... Öldüğü için suçlayamadığım babam asla ölemeyecek bir tanrıydı. 

''Senin için zor olmalı.'' dedi Luke. Başımı kaldırıp Luke'a baktım. İyi bir çocuktu, fakat sorularıma yanıt vermiyordu. Bu da benim iyice kafamı karıştırıyordu.  
''Evet.'' dedim sakince.''Çok şey bilmiyormuşum. Kafam fazlasıyla karışık…'' 

''Bunu ilk öğrenen herkesin kafası karışıyor. Ama merak etme, yeni evine alışacaksın. Burası sana her zaman olman gereken yermiş gelecek.'' dedi Luke. 

''Umarım öyledir.'' diye cevapladım. Luke ayağa kalktı.

''Bu kadar mola yeter, yola devam etmemiz gerek.'' dedi Luke. 

''Sadece iki dakika mı?'' diye mızmızlandım.'' Peşimizden atlı ordusu...'' 

Arkamızdan bir ses geldi. Luke hemen kılıcını çekti. Ben de ayağa kalktım. Luke sessiz ol diye işaret yaptı. Elindeki fenerini kapayıp çantasına koydu. Ben de öyle yaptım. Eliyle gelmemi işaret etti. Ağır adımlarla peşinden geldim. İleride ağaçlar daha da sıklaşıyordu. Onun arkasında da bir tepe gözüküyordu. Luke ağır adımlarla ağaçların arkasına doğru yürüyordu. Arada etrafını kontrol ediyor, bana sessiz olmamı işaret edip bir ağacın arkasına geçti.

''Bu bir daha olmayacak, olmayacak.'' diye mırıldandı Luke. Bana baktı.''Koş dediğimde koşacaksın, sakın arkana bakma.''

''Ya sen?'' diye sordum sessizce.

''Ben de geleceğim. Ama dikkatini dağıtmamız gerekiyor.'' dedi Luke. Tamam dercesine başımı salladım. Luke çantasından feneri çıkarttı. Elindeki feneri kaldırıp ileriye fırlattı. Ardından ''Koş!'' diye bağırdı. Çantamı sırtıma atıp koşmaya başladım. Luke da peşimden geliyordu. Bir kaç metre sonra o sıkı ağaçlar genişledi adeta yok oldu. Önümüzde yüksek bir tepe ve enfes bir gece manzarası çıktı. O an peşimden bağırarak koşan bir şey olmasa durup bu manzarayı seyredebilirdim. Fakat şuanda peşimde bağırarak ya da böğürerek koşan bir yaratık vardı. Henüz kendisini görmesem de ağaçları kıra kıra üzerimize doğru geldiğinin farkındaydım. 

''Tepe,'' dedi Luke.''Oraya ulaşmalıyız!'' Başımı sallayarak delicesine koşmaya devam ettim. 

''Percy kaybolduğundan beri bu kaçıncı lanet olası canavar!'' diye bağırdı Luke öfkeyle. Koşarken arkama bakma hatasına düştüm ve olduğum yerde donakaldım. En azından iki buçuk metreyi geçen boyuyla, tek gözlü, kızıl rengi bir bedeni olan yaratık biraz aşağıda bize bakıyordu. Benim durduğumu gören Luke da durdu.

''Myleen, koş!'' Fakat onu duymuyordum. Olduğum yerde kalakalmıştım. Sanki hareket edemiyordum. Canavar üstüme doğru geliyordu fakat ben kılımı bile kıpırdatamıyordum. Ne kadar saçma bir ölüm olacaktı bu? Yo, yo hayır. Ölen ben değil, kiklop olacak gibi gözüküyordu.  
Luke cebinden bir şişe çıkartıp canavara fırlattı. Şişe yere düşünde patlayıp ateşe dönüştü. Bu canavarı durdurmasa da dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Luke bunu fırsat bilip kılıcını canavarın karnına sapladı. Canavardan dehşet bir ses duyuldu ve canavar garip bir şekilde toza dönüştü. Luke beni kollarımdan tutup sarsmaya başladı.

''İyi misin?'' dedi Luke. 

''Be-ben, o, o canavar! Şey, dev, garip, acayip...'' diye bir şeyler gevelemeye başladım. Elimle başımı tuttum, bu şey canavar mıydı? Her canavar böyle dev gibi, kıllı, iğrenç ve... garip mi oluyordu? Bu durumda bir sürü canavar da olduğuna göre, ve Medusa felan da bunlara dahil olduğuna göre nasıl yaşıyordu bu melez denenler? 

Saç-ma-lık.

''Gitmemiz gerekiyor.'' dedi Luke yüksek sesle.''Kampa, hey!'' Başımı sallayarak şaşkın şaşkın yürümeye başladım. Tepeyi çıkarken tek umduğum burada da beni öldürecek biri olmamasıydı. Şanslıydım, böyle bir şey yoktu.

Uzaktan çilek tarlası gibi gözüken tepenin ilerisi, şimdi çok daha farklı bir yerdi.

Luke gülümseyerek bana baktı: ''Melez Kampı'na hoş geldin.''


	4. Rüyam Gerçek Oluyor

Şaşkınlıkla karşımdaki manzarayı seyrediyordum. Burası nasıl bir dünyaydı böyle? Az önce peşimizden koşan devden, buz gibi havadan eser yoktu. Gece yarısı olmasına rağmen hava sıcacıktı. Karşımızdaki kulübeler ışıklarını kapatmıştı, fakat bütün şehir gözümde parlıyor gibiydi. İçimden çığlık atıp koşuşturmak geliyordu. Fakat hiçbirini yapmadım. Çünkü gülümsemek dışında bir şey yapamayacak kadar şoktaydım.

 

Karanlıkta gördüğüm kadarıyla bir grup bina yunan omega harfi şeklinde dizilmişti. Her biri birbirinden farklı şeyler süslenmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Birisi Barbie bebek evine benzerken öbürü gece karanlığına rağmen parıl parıl parlıyordu. Sonra gözüme başka bir kulübe çarptı. Bu kulübede diğerlerinden farklı olarak ışık vardı. Pencerelerden dışarıya sızan ışık o kadar tatlıydı ki uykumu getiriyordu. Sonra beynim buranın böyle olmaması gerektiğine dair alarm vermeye başladı. Az önceki çilek tarlası, her şey...

''Burası nasıl bir yer? Az önce çilek tarlaları gözükmüyor muydu? Bu evler, bu şeyler nereden çıktı?!'' Luke eliyle sessiz olmamızı işaret etti. Sonra da tepenin aşağısındaki...

Saçmalık.

Mümkün değil.

Sınırları zorlamayın.

Luke'un gösterdiği kanatlı, yarı uçan yarı yürüyen yaratık hırıldaya hırıldaya etrafa bakınıyordu. Peki, bu ne diye bağırmak istiyordum. Tabi, o an sadece donakalmıştım. Luke defalarca yaptığı gibi sessiz olmamı işaret etti. Eliyle gelmemi işaret edip tepeden aşağı inmeye başladı. Bu çocuk ne yapmaya çalışıyordu? Sessizce peşinden ilerlemeye başladım. Luke kanatlı yaratığın arkasından geçti. Ben de tam geçecektim ki... Şey yaratık izin vermedi.

Yaratık bir anda o kıpkırmızı gözlerini bana çevirip sivri dişlerini gösterdi. Ben de 'azıcık' bir çığlık atıp geriye doğru kaçmaya çalıştım. Fakat dengemi kaybedip yere düştüm. Canavar kırmızı kanatlarını kaldırıp pençelerini bana çevirdi. Harika, diye geçirdim. Koca bir devden kurtulmayı başarmıştım fakat kanatlı bir yaratık saniyeler sonra beni öldürecek! 

Canavarın kızıl-sarı rengi saçları omuzlarından sarkıyordu. Kıpkırmızı iblis gözleri beni süzüyordu. Ne duruyordu ki? Tamam, durduğu için daha ölmemiştim. Fakat yine de saçmaydı işte. Eh, canavar da bunu fark etmiş olacak ki saldırıya geçti. 

Tamam, bu gerçekten saçmalıktı. Gerçekten.

Nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım bir hızla yana kaçıp ayağa kalktım. Orada öylece duran Luke'un yanına doğru koşup geri kaçtım. Sonra daha da garip bir şey gördüm. Aslında iki şey… Yani, işin aslına bakarsanız bir buçuk insan…

Oldu, yok artık!

İki tane ilerideki evin girişinden bize bakıyordu. Sağ tarafta duran Hawaii gömlekli, altına da XXL olduğunu düşündüğüm bir pantolon giyen adam elindeki diyet kolasını içmekle meşgulken, öbür adam da pür dikkat bana bakıyordu. Yalnız bu adamda bir sorun vardı. Adamın belinden aşağısı beyaz bir attı.

At dediğim atın alt kısmıydı. Adam üstüne mavi renk 'parti zamanı' yazılı bir tişört giymişti. Başına da mavi renk ponponlu bir bere takmıştı. Güldüm, hatta kahkaha atmaya başladım. 

''Tamam, daha ne saçmalığınız var bakalım? Beni öldürmeye çalışan devler, kanatlı yaratıklar ve şuanda ponponlu bere takan atadamlar. Ee, başka numaranız var mı?!'' Hawaii gömlekli adam düşünceli bir ifadeyle yanındakine baktı.

''Ben sana ponponlu berenin yakışmadığını söylemiştim.'' dedi diyet kolasını bir yudum daha aldıktan sonra. Atadam da yanındakine döndü.

''Aslında bunu söylememiştiniz Bay .D,'' dedi atadam.'' Ayrıca genç bayan, bana atadam değil, sentor diyorlar.''

''Tabi Bay Sentor ve Hawaii gömlekli arkadaşı! Of ya, önce Olimpos Tanrıları gerçek diyorsunuz, sonra iki canavar peşime takılıp beni öldürmeye çalışıyor, sonra da iki beyefendi bu saldırıyı garipsemeden konuşuyor. Madem tanrılar var, neden ebeveynim olan tanrı ölmeme izin veriyor? Yoksa bu tanrıların tek işi öldürmek mi?!'' diye karşı çıktım. Hawaii gömlekli olan adamın diyet kolası bir anda elinde kayboldu.

''Şuanda onlardan biriyle konuşuyorsun ve o da seni öldürüp öldürmemek konusunda kararsız değil.'' Güldüm.

''Harika, harika. Tabi, bay hawai gömlekli tanrı, çok haklısınız.'' diye mırıldandım. Kafam birbirine girmişti. İki günde o kadar çok saçma şey yaşamıştım ki artık bedenim bunu kaldıramıyordu.

Uykum geliyordu. Uyumuş olmama rağmen uykum geliyordu. Hayır, bunda bir hata vardı. Uykum gelmiyordu. Çünkü uykusu gelen birisinin gözünün önü kararmazdı.

Anlayacağınız bayılmıştım. Tabi, ben bunu bayılıp ayıldıktan sonra etrafımdakiler söylediğinde öğrenmiştim. En azından dinlenmişsindir diye düşünmeyin. Çünkü lanet kabuslar peşimi bırakmamıştı-her zamanki gibi-

\- - -

Rüyamda bir şelalenin tepesindeydim. Yani yanında gibi.. Arkam şelaleye dönüktü. Önümde bir grup canavar vardı ve köşeye sıkışmıştım. Arkama baktım, ya atlayacaktım ya da canavarlara yem olacaktım. Neden atlamıyordum ki? Rüyamdaki ben atlamaktansa canavarlarla savaşmanın daha iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünürken ben atlama taraftarıydım. Şansıma yüzünü görmediğim yanımdaki kişi de benimle aynı fikirdeydi. Beni sırtımdan çekti. Beni çekmesiyle beraber gerisin geriye boşluğa düştüm. Daha önce yüksekten bir yere hiç düşmemiştim. Fakat ne hissedeceğimi bildiğimi zannediyordum. Yanılmışım.

Rüyada bile olsam hissettiğim adrenalin doruktaydı. Resmen nefesi kesilmişti. Bağırmak istiyordum ki ağzımı bile açmaya halim yoktu. O hızla tek düşündüğüm bundan sonrasıydı. Suya çakılacaktım ve bunun pek de iyi bir his olduğunu zannetmiyordum. İlk defa yanılmış olmayı bu kadar istiyordum. 

Keşke bu sefer de yanılsaydım.

Beni asıl şok eden suya çakıldığımda hissettiğim acı mı yoksa suyun soğukluğu muydu bilmiyordum. Çırpınmadım, çünkü etrafıma bakmakla meşguldüm. Su gerçekten berrak ve temizdi. Suyun verdiği yavaşlıkla hareket ediyordum. Tabi, bu çok kısa sürmüştü. Yanımdaki koluma vurup beni kendime getirdi. Onu niye göremediğimi bir türlü çözemiyordum. Oysa onun dışında her şey gayet net ve düzgündü.

Kollarımla suyun üstüne çıkmaya çalıştım. Fakat akıntı vardı ve bu çok zor oluyordu. Bu sefer bacaklarımı da kullandım. Bir kaç saniyeliğine suyun üstüne çıkabildim. Fakat dediğim gibi, birkaç saniyeliğineydi. Tekrar suyun dibini boyladım. Elimle yanımdaki kız ya da erkek her neyse-insan dışı olmamasını umarak- ona ellemeye çalıştım ama yanımda değildi. Muhtemelen akıntıyla benden uzaklaşmıştı. Bu demek oluyordu ki yalnızdım. Ve... Sanırım ölüyordum.

Ciğerlerim patlamak üzereydi. Annemden bir şey öğrendiysem o da bir kere su yutmaya başladıysan tek başına kurtulmanın imkânsız olduğuydu ve ben de su yutmaya başlamıştım. Bu hiç iyiye işaret değildi. Hem de hiç. 

Gözlerimin kararmaya başladığını hissediyordum. İşim bitmişti. Bu sefer cidden ölüyordum. Üstelik o kadar sene boyunca aldığım aptal yüzme dersleri de bir işe yaramamıştı. Annem çok haklıydı, bunu tek başıma yapamazdım. Sonra bir şeyin beni çektiğini hissettim. Fakat rüyam bitmişti. 

\- - -

İrkilerek uyandığımda ter su içinde kalmıştım. Ne kadar saçma bir rüyaydı? Beni kovalayan canavarlar, atadamlar, kendini tanrı zanneden çatlaklar... Herhalde hayatımda gördüğüm en saçma rüyaydı. Sıkkın bir ifadeyle ayağa kalktım. Çoktan sabah olmuş olmalıydı ve ben gene okula geç kalmıştım. Tabi, eğer evimde olsaydım...

Karşımda bir grup turuncu tişörtlü genç beni seyrediyordu. Kimisi bilmiş bir ifadeyle gülümserken, kimisinin yüzünde şaşkınlık ifadesi vardı. Ama hepsinin düşüncesi aynıydı. Yeni kız. Endişeyle üzerime baktım. Üzerimde iki gün önce giydiğim kıyafetler vardı. Neyse ki aptal geceliklerimden birisini giymemiştim. Zaten yeteri kadar rezil olmuştum, dahasına hiç gerek yoktu.

Yüzümün kıpkırmızı kesildiğine emindim. Şansıma sarışın bir kız kalabalığı yararak öne çıktı ve dikkatleri üzerine çekti. ''Dağılın.'' diye bağırdı kız. Bütün grup anında dağıldı. Belli ki bu sarışın kızdan korkuyorlardı. Eh, haksız da sayılmazlardı. Kızın duman grisi gözleri çok ürkütücüydü. 

Kız herkesin dağıldığından emin olduğunda gri rengi gözlerini bana çevirdi. Yüzündeki zoraki bir gülümsemeyle ''Günaydın.'' dedi. Kızın çok yorgun olduğu belliydi. Sanki koluna dokunsak yere düşecek gibi gözüküyordu. Gözlerinin altı çökmüştü, rengi de solmuş gözüküyordu. Diğer gençler gibi onun üstünde de turuncu renk 'Melez Kampı' yazılı bir tişört vardı. Altına bir kot pantolon giymiş, beline de Luke'un verdiği çantandakine benzeyen bir hançer takmıştı. Rüya değildi, her şey gayet gerçekti.

''Günaydın,'' dedim şaşkın bir ifadeyle.'' Ee, şey, ben burada...''

''Biliyorum, Luke anlattı. Melez Kampı'na hoşgeldin Myleen. Ben Annabeth. Athena kulübesinin baş danışmanıyım.'' Annabeth elini uzattı. Ben de elimi uzattım. 

''Memnun oldum, şey zaten adımı biliyorsun,'' Kızın yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. Fakat birkaç saniye sonra gülümsemesi yok oldu.''Şey, ben de mi Athena kulübesindeyim? Hani sen şeysin ya, hani şu danışman şeysinden?''

''Hayır.'' diye cevapladı Annabeth. Cevabı yetersiz gördüğümü fark edince bir şeyler ekleme gereği duymuş olmalıydı. Söze girişti:''Yani, ebeveynin seni sahiplendiğinde öğrenirsin.''

''Peki, bu ne kadar sürüyor? Bir saat, bir ay, bir yıl?'' diye sordum. Annabeth dudağını büzdü.

''Bunu bilemeyiz. Ama muhtemelen bu akşam yani kamp ateşinde ebeveynin seni sahiplenir.'' dedi Annabeth gülümseyerek.

''Teşekkürler.'' dedim. Annabeth kaşlarını çattı.

''Niye teşekkür ediyorsun?'' diye sordu. Gülümsedim. Bana şuana kadar bu kadar kolay cevap veren birisi olmadığı için olabilir mi? 

''Şu kampa gelene kadar bana bu kadar kolay cevap veren olmamıştı da ondan. Şey, yanlış anlamazsan... Buraya ne için geldiğini söyleyebilir misin?'' diye sordum utanarak. Annabeth anlayışla başını salladı.

''Sana yardım etmek için?'' 

Tam bir aptalım. 

''Ha, tabi haklısın.'' 

''Annabeth,'' dedi tanıdık bir ses. Luke biraz ileriden üstünde turuncu tişörtüyle yanımıza doğru geliyordu. Merdiveni bir adımda çıkıp yanımıza geldi. ''Sen hala uyumadın mı?'' 

Annabeth bu sefer gri gözlerini Luke'a çevirdi.''Luke, Myleen'e kampı gezdireceğim, sonra da...'' Gözlerini yere çevirdi. Ağladı ağlayacaktı.''Sonra da Percy'yi aramaya gideceğim. Uyuyamam.'' 

Luke elini Annabeth'in omzuna koydu. Geldiğinden beri bir selam bile vermemişti. Bu çocuk tam bir gıcıktı. 

''Annabeth, kaç gündür uyumuyorsun. Kendini öldürmek mi istiyorsun? Percy böyle yapmanı istemez.'' dedi Luke. Annabeth gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı.

''Tamam, uyuyacağım ama önce Myleen'e kampı gezdirmem gerek. Sonra uyurum. Tamam mı?'' Luke istemsizce başını salladı. Sonra da bana baktı. Yanıma gelip kulağıma fısıldadı:

''Mümkünse onu fazla uğraştırma. Günlerdir uyumuyor ve de morali çok kötü.'' dedi Luke. Sinirle gözlerimi devirdim.

''Merak etme Bay Çok Bilmiş. Ben düşüncesiz biri değilim, kızın durumunu görüyorum.'' dedim gıcık bir ses tonuyla. Luke Annabeth'e gülümseyip hızla yanımızdan uzaklaştı. Annabeth bana gülümsedi.

''Pekâlâ, hadi sana kampı gezdirelim. Kampı beğeneceğine eminim, hadi benimle gel.'' Annabeth'in peşinden verandadan inerken bunun iyi bir fikir olacağına inanıyordum. Kim bilir, belki de çok güzel olacaktı? En azından ben yeni evimin güzel olacağına inanıyordum. Eski evimden çok çok daha güzel olacağına...


	5. Dışlanmış Hissediyorum

"Bu çocuktan nefret ediyorum." Diye mırıldandım."Ne zannediyorki kendini? Hem ben anlayışsız biri değilim! Sonuçta erkek arkadaşı kayıp bir kızı üzüp yoracak... Şey, özür dilerim."

 

"Problem değil." Dedi Annabeth zoraki bir gülümsemeyle." O da sana baş belası diyordu zaten."

 

Annabeth'in şuanda yorgunluktan bayılması gerektiğini hatırlayarak üstelemedim. Daha önce erkek arkadaş problemi yaşamamış olsam da izlediğim diziler sayesinde erkek arkadaşı problemi yaşayanlar hakkında birkaç fikrim oluşmuştu. En azından böyle durumlarda birinin çok konuşmasından hoşlanmayacaklarını biliyordum.

 

Annabeth birkaç adım daha attıktan sonra durdu. Eliyle sağ tarafımdaki yeri gösterdi. Burada Annabeth gibi turuncu tişört giymiş bir grup çocuk savaşıyordu.

"Burada kılıç talimi yapılıyor. Eğer nir savaşçıysan muhtemelen burada eğitim alırsın. Bir okçuysan şu ileride..." Eliyle kılıç talimi yapılan yerin biraz ilerisini gösterdi." Orada Apollon çocuklarıyla eğitim görürsün."

 

"Peki ya savaşçı değilsem? Bu durumda kamptan mı atılırım?" Diye sordum. Annabeth hafifçe gülümsedi. En azından gülmesi iyiye işaretti. Çünkü gülmediğinde bir heykelden farksız gözüküyordu.

 

"Başka işlerle uğraşırsın. El sanatları, pegasus biniciliği, demir atölyesi. Tabi, şu sıralar savaş teknikleri öğrenmen hiç de fena olmaz." Dedi Annabeth. Benim ifademi görünce bir açıklama isteği buldu kendinde."Bu sıralar birkaç problem var da kampta."

 

Bu pek de açıklama gibi olmamıştı.

 

Annabeth bana sırayla lav duvarını-ki gerçekten üstünden tonlarca lav akıyordu- açık hava gazinosunu, kulübeleri, ormanı ve Bayrak Yakalama oyununun yapıldı yerleri gösterdi. Daha sonra beni tekrardan Büyük Ev'e bırakıp Luke'a söz verdiği gibi kulübesine doğru gitti. Ben de Büyük Ev'in verandasında yanlız kaldım. Annabeth içeri girmemi söylemişti. Fakat bir türlü içeri giremiyordum. Dionysos'u tekrardan görmek hiç de iyi bir fikir gibi gelmiyordu.

 

"İçeri giriyor musun yoksa burada dikilmeye devam mı ediyorsun?" Dedi ince bir ses. Başımı sesin geldiği yöne çevirdim. Çekik gözlü, yüzüne kusursuz bir makyaj yapılmış kız yanındaki sarı saçlı çocukla bana bakıyordu. Kızın burnu havada, kimseyi görmeyen biri olduğu belliydi. Bu aynı zamanda benim bu kızdan gelecekte nefret etmeme de sebep olacağa benziyordu. Yanındaki çocuk ise oldukça şaşkın gözüküyordu. Belli ki o da benim gibi kampa yeni gelmişti. Ne kadar yanlız olmadığıma sevinsem de içimden bir ses askında bu çocuğun bana çok uzak olduğunu söylüyordu.

 

"Çekilsene önümden?" Diye ciyakladı çekik gözlü kız." Saatlerce seni bekleyemem ya?"

 

Hafif irkilerek yana çekildim. Kız buna rağmen beni itip içeri geçti. Sarı saçlı çocuksa dudaklarıyla özür dilerim diyip kızın peşinden içeri girdi. Drew hızla kapıyı kapattı. Böylece yine dışarıda kaldım. Ne yapacaktım şimdi? Burada oturup Drew ve o çocuğun çıkmasını mı bekleyecektim, yoksa içeri dalıp kıza laf mı atacaktım?

 

Benim daha iyi bir fikrim vardı.

 

Hızla ayağa kalkıp kulübelerin oraya doğru yürümeye başladım. Nereye gidiyordum? Bilmiyordum. Ne yapıyordum? Onu da bilmiyordum. Tek bildiğim bir süre şu saçmasapan kurallara uymayacak olmamdı. En azından bir süre.

 

Elbette bu plan da yattı.

 

En baştaki kulübelerden çıkan Annabeth ve yanındaki kızıl saçlı kız sürüye sürüye bir şey taşıyorlardı. Yaklaştıklarında bunun benim yaşlarımda kahverengi saçlı bir kız olduğunu farkettim. Koşarak Annabeth'in yanıma vardım. Annabeth o kadar endişeliydi ki benim geldiğimi bile farketmedi.

 

"Neler oluyor?" Diye sordum aceleyle."Yardım edebileceğim bir şey..."

 

"Hayır! Teşekkür ederim fakat sadece başını belaya sokma. Şuanda Piper'la ilgilenmemiz gerekiyor. Acelemiz var." dedi Annabeth. Ardından da hızla adı Piper olan kızı sürüklemeye devam ederek Büyük Ev'in verandasına çıkardılar. Ben ise... Ben ise orada kalakaldım.

 

Dışlanmak denildiğinde aklınıza gelen şey havalı gruplar içinde olmak isteyip onların size 'defol seni ezik' gibi bir şeyler söylemesi gibi gelebilir. Oysa tam olarak öyle olmaz. Size asıl dışlanmışlık hissini veren kimsenin sizi farketmemesidir. Bazen bunun sebebini meşguldür, unutmuştur gibi bahaneler olarak düşünürüz. Aslında bunlar tam da dediğim gibi bahaneden ibarettir. Gerçekten kimse sizi farketmiyordur. Böyle durumlarda...sanırım kendinizi farkettirmeniz gerekiyor.

 

Acıkmıştım. Annabeth'le beraber 'kısmi' olarak yaptığımız kamp gezisi beni yormuştu. Üstüm başım kir içindeydi, muhtemelen kabarık saçlarım iyice birbirine karışmıştı. Fakat bu kampta normal bir şey olsa gerekti. Çünkü kimse kafasını bile çevirip bana bakmadı.

 

"Hey." dedi sonunda bir ses." İyi misin sen?"

 

Başımı sesin geldiği yöne çevirdim. En fazla on dört yaşında olan ve Annabeth'e tıpatıp benzeyen bir kız bana bakıyordu. Üstünde turuncu kamp tişörtüyle kısacık bir kot şort vardı. Sarı, dümdüz saçları ise açık bırakılmıştı. Gri renk gözleri bir elmas gibi parlıyordu. Evet, bana bakıyordu fakat yüzündeki ifadenin tiksinçlik mi yoksa acımamıydı, işte onu anlayamamıştım

 

"Ben?" Kız şaşkın bir ifadeyle başını salladı."Şey, kampa yeni geldimde." 

 

"Hoşgeldin." Dedi kız gülümseyerek. Ardından elini uzattı." Ben Arizona. Athena kulübesindeyim. Gerçeği zaten bunu anlamışsındır." 

 

Gülümseyerek uzattığı eli sıktım." Ben de Myleen. Aslında Elizabeth Myleen, ama ben Myleen'i seviyorum." Dedim. Arizona beyninde matematik işlemleri yapar gibi gözlerini kıstı. Sonra tekrar gülümseyerek bana döndü.

 

"Sana söyleyebileceğimiz kısa bir isim yok mu? Myleen çok uzun." Diye itiraf etti. 

 

"Bir düşüneyim." Dedim kaşlarımı çatarak-neden kaşlarımı çattığımı ben de anlayamadım-"Liz diyebilirsin. Annem bir aralar bana böyle derdi. Tabi bu üç-dört yaşıma kadar sürdü."

 

"Tamam o zaman Liz! Bunu sevdim bak. Bu arada, hangi kulübedeydin?" 

 

Bu, cidden iyi soruydu.

 

"Onu ben de bilmiyorum. Kura felan çekerek mi seçiyoruz? Eğer istekle oluyorsa seninle kalmak isterim de." Arizona anlayışla gülümsedi.

 

"Kulübeler ebeveynine göre seçilir. Ama eğer annen Athena ise bizim kulübede kalabilirsin." 

 

"Hiç sanmıyorum." diye itiraf ettim. Arizona tek kaşını kaldırarak bana baktı. Sanırım her zamanki gibi kendimi yanlış ifade etmiştim.

 

"Şey annem insan da ondan. Ama babam olabilir galiba. Ee, çünkü, o... Bir dakika, o ölmemiş oluyor değil mi?" Arizona evet anlamında başını salladı. Nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde konuyu değiştirmek istedim.

 

"Şey, en azından bir elimi yüzümü yıkasam olur mu?" Arizona evet anlamında başını salladı.

 

"Büyük Ev'e gidelim. Oradan da kamp mağazasından sana bir çift kıyafet alalım. Hiç de fena bir ilk gün değil."


	6. Geçiçi Bir Yemek Masam Oluyor

Arizona gerçekten çok hızlıydı. Yarım saat içerisinde beni önce Büyük Ev'e, oradan da kamp mağazasına götürdü. Büyük Ev karışık olmasına rağmen Arizona beni köşeden lavaboya sokup saçımı başımı düzeltmeme yardımcı oldu-neyseki yanında yedek bir lastik vardı. Yoksa kabarmış saçlarımla elektrik çarpmış gibi gözükecektim.- Kamp mağazasından ise bir kamp tişörtü, bir kot pantolon, bir hırka ve temizlik malzemesi aldı. Daha sonra da beni tekrardan Büyük Ev'e bıraktı. Ben de üst kata çıkıp pinpon masasına oturdum. Ve sonuç olarak yine yanlız kalmıştım. 

Yanılmak benim işim.

"Merhaba." dedi bir ses. Sesin geldiği yöne başımı çevirdim. Kıvırcık siyah saçlı, kısa boylu, asker ceketi giymiş bir çocuktu. Çocuk gülümsedi.

"Aa, şey, merhaba." dedim afallamış bir halde. Çocuk bunu garipsemedi. Burada yeni gibi gözüküyordu. Üstünde kamp tişörtü bile yoktu. Dalgınlıkla elini uzattı.

''Ben Leo. Yani Leo Valdez. Sen?'' dedi adı Leo olan çocuk. Ben de elimi uzattım.

''Ee, aslına bakarsan benim iki uzun ismim var. Ee, Myleen diyebilirsin, ya da Lizzie? Daha kısa ararsan Eliza, Elisa, Lisa, Liz, My diyebilirsin. Ama toplu halde Elizabeth Myleen Rank.'' Çocuk benim karışık konuşmam karşısında hem şaşırmış hem de kendisi daha iyisini söyleyebilirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

''Muhtemelen Elizabeth ismini sevmiyorsundur.'' diye başladı Leo.'' Çünkü kendi okulumdan bildiğim şımarık kızlar bu isimden nefret ederdi. Şey, yanlış anlama. Sana şımarık demiyorum. Sadece yeni-moda kızlar.'' 

''Şımarık olmayan ama yeni moda bir kız gibiyim yani?'' 

''Ee, neyse, ben sana... Myleen diyeyim. Olmadı, kısa E ve L ile başlayanlardan seçerim. Benimki zaten kolay li-o.'' dedi Leo.

''Tamam.'' dedi Leo tekrardan.''Tamam, Myleen.''

''Neye tamam?'' diye sordum. 

''Sana.''

''Bana derken?'' 

''Myleen diyeceğim yani.'' dedi Leo.''Ona tamam yani.'' 

''Ha, tamam.''

''Sen neye tamam dedin?'' diye sordu Leo. Fakat o benim gibi ciddi olarak sormuyordu soruyu. Bayağı bir sırıtarak soruyordu.

''Belki de seni bir ara pataklamalıyım diye.'' dedim. Leo cevabı yemiş bir halde başını salladı. 

''Ta... Yani işte bu çok açık oldu. Şey, Piper'ı gördün mü?'' diye sordu Leo. 

''Piper?'' 

''Ha sen onu tanımıyorsundur. Saçında küçük küçük örükler olan bir kız, hiç gördün mü?'' diye sordu Leo. Evet anlamında başımı salladım.

''En son Annabeth ile yemeğe gidiyorlardı sanırım. Yemek gazinosu... Şeydeydi, dur hatırlayacağım...'' Leo bana beklentiyle baktı. Ofladım.''Kampa bugün geldim, bilmiyorum yani.''

Leo sırıttı.''Ben de bugün geldim. Bir ara hatırlat da kampa bugün gelenler partisi yapalım. Yalnız ben sadece içecekleri alırım. Yiyecekler senden.'' 

''Ben bunu unuturum ki? Bende balık hafızası var. Bir yerlere yazmam lazım.'' dedim gülerek.'' Unutmazsam tamam ama.''

''Anlaştık. Şey ben şimdi Piper'ı ve Jason'ı bulsam iyi olacak. Seninle sonra görüşürüz.'' dedi Leo. 

''Tamam. Sonra görüşürüz.'' Leo tamam esprisini uzatmadan Büyük Ev'e gelen herkes gibi gitti. Köşedeki odadan tıkırtılar duyuluyordu. Kapı açıldı ve Kheiron içeri girdi. Şaşkınlıkla bana baktı.

''Myleen, yemeğe gittiğini sanıyordum.'' dedi Kheiron. Zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedim. Dilimin ucuna kadar gelen iğneleyici sözleri yutup ayağa kalktım.

''Annabeth yeni gelen diğer melezlerle ilgileniyordu. Şey, kamp bayağı büyük. Ben de kaybolmamak için pek dışarı çıkmadım. Arizona sağolsun yeni kıyafetler aldık. Şey Arizona Athena kulübesinden.''

''Onu tanıyorum yavrum.'' dedi Kheiron. 

''Ha. Tamam o zaman. Şey sizi tutmayayım ben.'' dedim utanarak. Yüzümün kızardığına emindim. 

''Tersine. Benimle birlikte yemeğe katılabileceğini düşünüyorum. Yanılıyor muyum yoksa?'' dedi Kheiron. Aklıma gelen Kheiron'la el ele ya da kol kola yemeğe gitme fikirlerini unutmaya çalışarak ağzımda bir şeyler geveledim. Sonunda ''Tamam.'' diyip Kheiron'un peşinden Büyük Ev'den dışarı çıktım.

Olaylar hiç de düşündüğüm gibi gitmedi. Kheiron beni Hermes kulübesinin masasına oturttu- ki Luke da buradaydı- ve masaların tamamının onu görebileceği bir açıda durup konuşmasını yaptı. Luke oldukça sessiz gözüküyordu. Benim geldiğimi bile farketmedi. Bugün yaşadığım 'yeni' maceralardan sonra bu pek umrumda olmadı.

Kahverengi saçlı, birbirine benzeyen iki çocuksa yanıma geldi. Yaşları aşağı yukarı benimle aynıydı. Hınzırca gülümsüyorlardı. Bu çocukların her ne kadar iyi olsalar da güvenilir olmayacakları kesindi.

''Selam. Sen yeni geldin galiba. Belirli belirsiz?'' dedi iki çocuk da aynı anda.

''Belirsiz.'' dedi somurtan Luke. Gözlerimi devirerek çocuklara döndüm.

''Demek belirsiz. Ben Connor. Ve bu da Travis. Kısaca bize Stoll kardeşler diyebilirsin.'' dedi adı Connor olan ikiz. Gülümseyerek elimi uzattım.

''Ben de Myleen. Şey, benim ikizim yok. Bana kısaca... Myleen deseniz yeter herhalde.'' diye cevapladım. Adı Travis olan çocuk hınzırca gülümseyerek elimi sıktı. Fakat sıkmaz olaydı demek istedim.

Lanet olsun. 

Travis'in elindeki şey her ne ise elektrikliydi. Bu beni öldürmese bile canımı yakmaya yetmişti. Stoll kardeşlere gıcık olacağım bir kesindi.

''Bu hiç hoş değildi. Canımı yaktığının farkında mısın?'' diye tersledim. Travis hınzırva gülümsedi.

''Şakaların amacı da budur. Hoş olmayıp, seni öldürmese bile canını sıkmak.'' dedi Travis.

''Ben canımı yakmak demiştim.''

''Ne fark eder?'' diye tamamladı kardeşini Connor.

''Her ne ise. Sizinle tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum Stoll biraderler. Şimdi izninizle olmayan yemeğimi yemek istiyorum.'' dedim gıcıkça. Stoll kardeşler sırıttı.

''Ne yemek istiyorsan onu söyle. Önünde belirecektir.'' dedi Travis. 

''Şaka mı yapıyorsun?'' diye sordum Travis'e.''Nasıl olacakmış o iş?''

''Sadece iste. Mesela basitinden biftek ve meyve suyu isteyebilirsin.'' Travis'e deliymiş gibi bakmayı bıraktım. Bu kampın zaten delilik olduğu düşünülürse bu çok da anormal değildi. Gözlerimi kapatıp patates ve Şeftali suyu diye düşündüm. Gözlerimi açtığımda yemekler önümdeydi.

''Bu...inanılmaz.'' dedim hayretle.

''Efsanevi.'' dedi Connor.

''Ve kesinlikle çok lezzetli.'' diye tamamladı Travis.

İkisi de tabağımdaki patatesleri avuçlayıp kaçtılar. Bana kalan son patateslerden bir kısmını yedim. Tam diğerlerini de yiyecektim ki Luke'un sesiyle irkildim.

''Yemeklerimizin bir kısmını tanrılara adak olarak sunarız. Haydi, gel benimle.'' Bunun saçmalıktan ibaret olduğunu söyleyemeyecek bir şekilde Luke'u takip ettim. Luke, neredeyse bütün kampçıların etrafını sardığı ateşe geldiğinde durdu.

''Herhangi bir tanrının adını söyle.'' diye fısıldadı bana.''Adağını ona sunmuş olacaksın.''

Luke yavaşça ilerleyip tabağındaki eti ateşe döktü. Ateşten etrafa mide bulandırıcı bir koku yayılıyordu. Luke'tan sonra ben de tabağımdaki patatesleri ateşe attım.

Hermes diye düşündüm. Kampta ilk yemeğimi yediğim masa.Teşekkürler.

Ardından boş tabağımla beraber Hermes kulübesine geçtim. Babamın Hermes olmadığından yüzde yüz emin olmama rağmen içimi bir mutluluk kapladı. Kheiron elindeki sopayı yere vurdu. Bu sefer yanında sabah gördüğüm sarışın çocuk vardı.

''Melezler.'' dedi yaşlı satir.''Beni dinleyin.''


	7. Taşınıyor

O akşam olanlardan sonra sakin günler geçirdiğim için mutluydum. 

Adı Jason olan çocuğun şimşek çaktırtmasıyla başlayan olaylar göreve gidecek melezlerin hazırlanmak için kulübelerine dağılmasıyla son buldu. En azından o gece böyle bitmişti.

Hayatım boyunca her şeye ters giren bir tip olarak kampın en karışık zamanlarından birinde kampa gelmiştim. Sevgili ebeveynim bu karışıklıkta -muhtemelen unutmuştu- beni sahiplenememişti. Ona kızmıyordum. İnsan on altı yıl boyunca babasız yaşayınca ister istemez artık bu konular üzerine düşmüyordu.

Ben de mecburen geceyi Hermes kulübesinde geçirmiştim. Geceyi rahat mı geçirmiştim? Hayır. Stoll kardeşler bütün gece boyunca kıkırdayıp birbirlerine boş boş hikayeler anlatmıştı. Ne ara uyuduğumu hatırlamıyorum ama en son hatırladığım şey Connor'un Apollon kulübesindeki bir kıza yaptığı şakayı anlatıyordu.

Ertesi gün Leo'nun bulduğu Festus adındaki metal enjderha ortalığı karıştırdı. Leo, Jason ve Piper-ben bu gruba kısaca felaket üçgeni diyordum- sonunda kamptan ayrıldığında kamp hayatı eskiden nasılsa o hale dönmüştü-yani öyle diyorlardı-.

Ondan sonrası daha sakindi. Arizona beni Athena kulübesinin arkasındaki silah deposuna götürdü. Onca silah denemesi sonucunda elime uyan bir kılıç bulduk. Oradan kılıç talimi yapmaya gittik fakat yirmi dakika geçmeden pes ettim. Arizona da beni zorlamadı. Daha sonra akşam yemeğine kadar yürüdük ve gezindik. Akşam yemeğini yedikten sonra da ben Hermes kulübesine gidip bir gece daha Stoll kardeşlerin gereksiz konuşmalarına katlandım.

\- - -

''Çok yoruldum ama!'' diye mızmızlandım. Adı Henry olan çocuk bana bir dakika bile mola verdirtmiyordu. Onun için zor değildi sonuçta. Ben de Ares çocuğu olayım, pazularım olsun, ben de yorulmazdım. Çocuk gerçekten çok iyi savaşıyordu. Zaten normal şartlar altında benimle savaşmazdı. Arizona sağolsun, erkek arkadaşını iyi ikna etmişti.

Henry Kahverengi saçlı, kahverengi gözlü, buğday tenli bir çocuktu. Kaslarına doğru orantılı olarak uzun boyluydu. Arizona ile yan yana geldiklerinde Arizona onun sadece omzuna gelebiliyordu. Tabi bunu pek umursadıklarını zannetmiyordum. Arizona'nın annesiyle Henry'nin babasının pek de anlaşabildiğini zannetmiyordum.

''Fazla sıska ve güçsüzsün. Kas yapman gerek.'' diye durumumu özetledi Henry.''Daha çok çalışman gerek.''

Henry bir yandan konuşmaya devam ederken diğer yandan da beni zorlamayı unutmuyordu. Kılıcını tam kafamın üstüne savururken sadece eğilmeyi becerebildim. Fakat Henry her zamanki gibi bir hamleyle durmuyordu. Bu sefer tam karnımı hedef aldı. Neredeyse korkudan çığlık atacak bir şekilde köşeye kaydım. Henry bu sefer ayaklarımı hedef aldı. Zar zor bir şekilde zıpladım. Henry'nin kılıcı ayaklarımın altından geçti. Hemen kılıcını geri çekip boğazıma yasladı. Normal şartlar altında işim bitmişti.

''Daha önce en az on kere pes ettim Henry. Lütfen ama, bu sefer cidden pes olsun.'' Henry kılıcını yavaşça geriye çekti. Ardından kılıcını kınına soktu ve köşedeki suyunu kafasına dikti. Ben ise o sırada çoktan yere yatmıştım.

''Taliminiz bitti mi?'' dedi tanıdık bir ses. Hemen yattığım yerden doğruldum. Arizona Henry'yi öpücüklere boğarken ellerimle gözlerimi kapattım.

''Of ya.'' kıpkırmızı kesilen Arizona hemen geriye çekildi.

''Şey, pardon.'' 

Bıkkın bir şekilde Henry'nin uzattığı eli tutup ayağa kalktım. Ter su içinde kalmıştım. Henry'nin suyunun yanında duran yarısı bitmiş suyumu alıp kafama diktim. 

''Hadi ben kaçtım!'' dedim her zamanki bozuk espri anlayışımla.''Siz aşık aşık gezinin işte.''

Arizona ve Henry-Henry elini Arizona'nın belinden atmıştı.- bana el salladıktan sonra-ben de salladıktan sonra- yürüyerek Hermes kulübesinin yolunu tuttum. Kolumda saate baktım. Akşam yemeğine sadece yarım saat kalmıştı. Acele etmem gerektiğini hatırlayarak tempomu arttırdım.

Hermes kulübesine vardığımda yavaşça kapısını açtım. İçerisi yine aynı şekilde dağınıktı. Herkes birbirinin eşyasını çalmakla ve en önemlisi de etrafı dağıtmaya özen gösteriyordu. Yine aynı yavaşlıkla banyonun olduğu köşeye geçtim. Tam içeri giriyordum ki bir sesle irkildim.

''Sakın banyoya girme.'' dedi ses. Sesin geldiği yöne döndüğümde karşımda Saçlarını havluyla kurutmaya çalışan Luke duruyordu. (Üstü başı giyinikti, aklınıza o gelmesin hemen!) 

''Neden ki?'' Luke avucundan kan akan elini gösterdi. Yüzümü ekşitip ellerimi geriye çektim. Bu yaralara ilk baktığımda hissettiğim şey dehşet oluyordu genelde.

''Ha. Tamam, elimi yüzümü yıkasam peki? Başka şaka yoktur, değil mi?'' Luke dudağını büzdü. Nereden bilecekti ki? Bir kulübe dolusu hırsız ve şaka manyağı çocuğun yapabileceklerini bilmek... o işte bayağı bir zordu. Her bir fayansa teker teker basarak ilerlemeye başladım. Luke arkamda güldü. Stemle başımı arkaya çevirdim.

''Yerde tuzak yok. Kamp malına zarar verecek şeylere izin yoktur.'' dedi Luke. Oflayarak içeri girip kapıyı kilitledim. Başka bir şakayla uğraşacak halim yoktu. Aynanın karşısına geçtim. İyice kabarmış saçlarımı biraz suyla yatıştırdım. Lastikle topuz yapıp yüzüme birkaç kere su çarptım. Kendimi her ne kadar ferahlamış hissetmesem de iyi hissediyordum. Tişörtümü düzelttikten sonra kapıyı açtım. Hızlı adımlarla kulübeden çıkıp açık hava gazinosuna doğru ilerlemeye başladım. Melezlerin büyük çoğunluğu çoktan yerini almıştı. Bazı geç kalanlar-benim gibi- ise koştura koştura yerini alıyordu. Ben de en köşede bulunan Hermes kulübesinde yerimi aldım. Canım pek bir şey istemiyordu. Bir tost ile çikolatalı süt aldım-sütü meyve suyu gibi göstermeyi unutmadım).

''Tanrılara!'' diyen Kheiron'un sesi duyuldu. Ağzıma tostun yarısını tıkıp birkaç yudum sütü içtikten sonra ayağa kalkan bütün melezler gibi ben de kalan yemeğimi ateşe attım. Ateşin rengi bakır renginden mora döndü. Buna bir anlam veremeyerek yerime geçtim. Hermes kulübesi her zamanki gibi cıvıl cıvıl ve sinir bozucu şekilde gürültülüydü. Beni gıcık eden tokamı çıkarıp bileğime taktım. Kafamı masaya yatırıp düşünmeye başladım.

Kamptaki ilk günlerim o kadar da kötü geçmemişti. Sıradan bir melez gibi-ne kadar sıradan olunuyorsa- zaman geçirmiştim. Sevgili babam kim olacaksa artık(belki de annem olur ve bana sürpriz yapar?) beni onun çocuğu olmaya hazırlıyorlardı. Belki de Apollon çocuğuydum. Bu benim neden çok da iyi kılıç kullanamadığımı açıklardı. Kafamda dönen gürültüyü farkederek kafamı kaldırdım.

''Hey Miley!'' dedi Connor, bana böyle seslenir olmuşlardı.''Uyanma vakti!''

''Buraya uyumaya gelmedik tatlım!'' dedi Travis arkadan.''Uyanma vakti!''

Sinirlerime hakim olmaya çalıştım. Günlerdir dinlediğim saçmasapan hikayeleri, beceriksiz şakaları düşünmemeye çalışarak içimden saydım. Bir, iki, üç, dört, beş.

Henüz on olmamıştı.

''Uyan.''

''Uyan! Uyan!''

''Uyansana?''

''Yeter!'' diye bağırarak bir hışımla ayağa kalktım.''Şu saçma esprilerinizi ne zaman keseceksiniz? Sadece iki dakika gözümü yummak istiyorum! Gece hikaye anlatıyorsunuz, gündüzleri şakalarınızla insanı deli ediyorsunuz!'' Neredeyse herkesin bu tarafa baktığını farkedince sinirim ister istemez dindi. Hayır hayır, bana bakmıyorlardı. Arkamdaki şeye bakıyorlardı. Şaşkınlıkla arkamı döndüm.

Bakın, bu gerçekten beklediğim bir şey değildi.

''Oha.'' diye mırıldandım. 

''Kahretsin!'' dedi Ares kampçılarından biri.''

Tam karşımda bir düzine kadar hayalet buraya doğru geliyordu. Kampçıların hiçbirinin-Kheiron da- kılını kıpırdattığı yoktu.

''Ha-hayalet. Biri durdursun şunları!'' dedi kekeleyerek. 

''Gerek yok.'' dedi bizim olduğumuz yere doğru yaklaşan Kheiron. Haklıydı. Hayaletler tam önümüzde tek sıra haline gelip durdular. Ardından saygı duruşu gibi başlarını eydiler.

''Be-ben ya-yanlış anlamıyorsam bu-bunlar beni d-dinliyorlar.'' dedim korkuyla. Kheiron evet anlamında başını salladı. İşte o zaman kafam dank etti. Myleen. Babamın verdiği ismin anlamı karanlıktı. Karanlık, hayaletler, ölüm... Bunun nasıl dile getirileceğini bilmiyordum ama...

''Saygılar sana Elizabeth Myleen Rank. Ölümün, hayaletlerin, yeraltının efendisi Hades'in kızı.''

O an aklımdan geçen tek şey artık Stoll biraderlerin hikayelerine katlanmama gerek kalmadığıydı.


	8. Annabeth Bana Bir Teklifte Bulunuyor

Bakın, ünlü olmak her zaman da iyi bir şey değildir.

O akşamki sahiplenme töreninden sonra Kheiron beni on üç nolu kulübeye yolladı. Dediğine göre bu kulübeyi ilk defa ben kullanacakmışım. İçinin gayet geniş olduğunu söylese de dışarısındaki dekordan içerinin halini sormama bile gerek yoktu.

Dış tarafı koyu kahverengine boyanmış, üstü de iskelet motifleriyle süslenmişti. Dışında dört tane meşale yanıyordu-geceleri yanıyordu, sabah sönmüştü. Kimin söndürdüğünü ise hiç bilmiyordum.- İçerisi de dışarısından farksızdı. Krem rengine boyanmış duvarlar, koyu kahve panjurlar, krem rengi dolaplar, kahverengi yataklar... Kısacası insanı kahverengi ve kremden nefret ettiren bir dekorasyonu vardı. Tabi, ben burada belki de yıllarca yaşayacağımdan burayı sevmem gerekiyordu. 

O kadar da kötü değil. diye düşündüm.

Stoll kardeşler özür niyetine bana Hermes kulübesinde kalan eşyalarımı getirdiler. İkisi de bu durumdan üzgün gözüküyordu. Ne şaka yapıyorlar, ne de sırıtıyorlardı.

''Özür dilerim.'' diyebildim sadece, Stoll kardeşler buna göz kırpıp gülümseyerek cevap verdiler. Bunu kabul ettikleri olarak varsaysam da bütün gece gözüme uyku girmedi. Zaten etraf o kadar karanlık ve soğuktu ki insanın uyuyası gelmiyordu. Sabah uyandığımda bütün kampın işini gücünü bırakıp beni izleyeceklerini de varsayarsak iyice uykum kaçıyordu. Daha sonra saat kaç gibi uykuya daldığımı hatırlamıyorum. Normalde gördüğüm beş altı rüyanın aksine bu gece tek bir rüya gördüm. O da beni kovalayan sosislilerdi. Altı sosislinin en büyüğü olan Bay Sosis-kartında öyle yazıyordu- en son benim üstüme atladı ve ben de irkilerek uyandım.

Yine Hades kulübesindeydim. Etraf da yine mezar gibiydi. Kahverengi panjurlar sağolsun, içeriye girecek ışığı kesiyor, ortamda loş bir hava bırakıyordu. Kafamın içinde birileri ise beni delirtmeyi planlıyormuşçasına duvarı tekmeliyordu. Oflayarak ayağa kalktım. Camın önüne gelip panjurları açtım. Bir anda içeri dolan ışık gözlerimi kamaştırdı. Kulübenin hala ışık almayan tarafına geçtim. Nedense kafamdaki gürültü de bir türlü durmuyordu. Sonra bir başka bir ses daha duydum.

Bu da demek oluyordu ki sesler sadece beynimde dönmüyordu.

''Myleen.'' dedi tanıdık bir ses, ses dışarıdan geliyordu. Bu da demek oluyordu ki-yine- kafamdaki vurma sesleri de kapı sesiydi. Tam sesin kime ait olduğunu düşünecektim ki kapıyı açtım. Karşımda saçları kuş yuvasına dönmüş Annabeth duruyordu.

''Benimle beraber Percy'yi bulmaya gelir misin?''

''Ha?''

\- - -

''Bak Myleen bu çok önemli. Kampa yeni geldiğini ve başından birçok şey geçtiğini biliyorum. Fakat sana ihtiyacım var.'' dedi Annabeth. Evet, Annabeth'e yardım etmek isterdim. Fakat söz ettiğimiz şey canavarlarla dolu gerçek dünyaya gitmek ve ortalıktan kaybolmuş bir melezi bulmaktı. Ne kadar maydonozluğu sevsem ve hayır demekten nefret etsem de bunu kabul edemezdim.

''Evet.''

''Ne?'' dedi Annabeth''Kabul ediyor musun?'''

''Yoo Hayır!'' birden fazla şey düşününce kelimeleri birbirine sokan beynime lanet okudum.''Kabul etmeyi isterdim ama...''

''Ama?...'' Annabeth'in gözlerine baktım. Bana gerçekten ihtiyacı olduğu belliydi. Ama kampa geldiğim gün moralimi bozduğunu da unutmamıştım. Ben böyle şeylere çok takılan bir tip olduğumdan ilk gecemi de uykusuz geçirmiştim. Tabi şuan farklı bir durum söz konusuydu.

''Bak Annabeth'' diye başladım itirafa.'' seni daha tanımıyorum. Bana gerçekten ihtiyacın mı var, yoksa babam Hades diye mi beni kullanıyorsun bilmiyorum. Ama bildiğim bir şey varsa o da benim bir göreve gitmek için hazır olmadığımdır. Daha kendimi bile koruyamazken canavarların içine gitmemi bekleme benden.''

''Buna mecbur olmasam burada olmazdım Myleen.'' dedi Annabeth. Çaresiz bir şekilde elimi tuttu.''Lütfen.''

''Neden ben?'' diye sordum Annabeth'e.''Ben ben olduğum için mi yoksa babam Hades olduğu için mi?''

''Sen sen olduğun için.'' dedi Annabeth.''Bir rüya gördüm. Bir büyücü bana açık bir şekilde şunu söyledi: Hades'in kızı. Sana yardım edebilecek tek kişi o. Kızın güçlerine güvenme. Kıza o olduğu için güven. Ve ben sana sen olduğun için güveniyorum. Percy benim erkek arkadaşım Myleen. Onu bulmam şart. Yoksa...'' Annabeth gibi zeki bir kızın yoksasını duymak bile istemiyordum. Hele de söz konusu günlerdir kayıp erkek arkadaşıysa.

''Düşünmem lazım. Burada boş boş oturmaktasan işe yaramak iyidir. Madem gerçekten bana ihtiyacın var. Ben de kabul ediyorum o zaman.''

''Ne ama düşünecektin?''

''Zaten düşündüm. Kabul ediyorum işte.''

''Be-ben teşekkür ederim.'' Annabeth bana sarıldı. Ben de ona sarıldım. Zoraki felan değildi. Bendeki saçma bir gen-babamdan gelmediği kesindi- insanlara sarılmayı çok seviyordu. 

''Bu akşamüzeri yola çıkarız. Ha bu arada, akşam yemeğini sakın kaçırma. Kheiron'un söyleyecekleri var.'' 

''Ama...''

Annabeth çoktan gitmişti.

Yine oflayarak kendimi yatağıma attım. Az önce kendi ölüm fermanımı imzalamıştım. Daha ne kadar saçmalayabilirdim ki?

\- - -

Sahiplenildikten sonraki ilk kahvaltım hem bir o kadar yalnız, hem de bir o kadar kalabalık geçti. Bütün kampın gözleri üzerimdeydargus da dahil-. Fakat yemek yediğim masada benden başka kimse yoktu. Bunu söyleyeceğime pişman olacağım diye düşünsem de Stoll kardeşlerin aptal konuşmalarını özlemiştim.

Çikolata parçacıklı gevrek, süt ve su. diye düşündüm. Önümde bir kase dolusu gevrekle beraber sarı büyük bir bardakta su geldi. Suyumdan bir yudum alıp yemeğime başladım. Her zamanki gibi Kheiron ben daha ki lokma yiyemeden söze girişti.

''Melezler!'' dedi Kheiron. Bir konuşma yapacağını biliyordum ama o akşam yemeğinde değil miydi?

Gözlerimle kalabalığın arasında Annabeth'i aradım. Annabethlerin masası tam karşımdaydı-ben buna rağmen çok sonra görebildim- Annabeth'in bana bakması için elmi salladım. Annabeth bana bakıp kaşlarını çattı.

Bu konuşma akşam olmayacak mıydı? diye sordum dudak hareketlerimle.

Mısır gevreği güzelmiş. diye cevapladı Annabeth.

Aslında cevabın mısır gevreğiyle uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu. Tabi, benim bakış açımla mutlaka bir alaka bulunurdu.

''Bildiğiniz üzere üç nolu kulübeden Percy Jackson kayıp. En son kulübesine doğru giderken, bir hafta önce görülmüş. Şuanda büyük ihtimalle başı dertte ve yalnız. Eminim onu tanıyorsunuz ve çoğunuz onunla arkadaştır. Şimdi size arkadaşınız için bir şeyler yapabileceğinizi söylüyorum. Arkadaşınızı aramak için gruplar halinde gerçek dünyaya gitmeyi kabul eden kaç gönüllümüz var?''

Kampın yarısı elini kaldırırken ben elimi kaldırmadım. Daha sonra hem Annabeth hem de başka biriyle gitmek istemiyordum. Luke'a baktım. Elbette elini kaldırmıştı. Acaba kaybolan ben olsaydım da elini kaldırır mıydı?

Saçmalama. dedim kendi kendime. Çocuk seni daha birkaç gündür tanıyor. O ise yıllardır arkadaşı.

''Üçerli kişiler halinde gruplanacaksınız. Eğer yarına kadar gruplarınızı bildirmezseniz arkadaşlarınız kura yoluyla seçilecek. Afiyet olsun. ''

Ben de her melez gibi yemeğimi yemeye başladım. Tanrılara sunmak için bir tabak salata almayı da unutmadım. Aç kalmak istemiyordum.

Yemekten sonra Athena kulübesine, Arizona'yı görmeye gittim. O şuana kadar kamptaki en yakın arkadaşımdı. Onunla vedalaşmadan gidemezdim. Kapıyı açan Annabeth oldu. Günlerdir belki de ilk defa yüzü gülüyordu.

''Myleen? Bir şey mi sormaya geldin? Yoksa vaz...''

''Hayır! Ben sadece Arizona'yı görmeye geldim.'' Annabeth tamam diye başını salladı. Gereğinden çok gergin gözüküyordu. 

''Zona? Myleen seni görmeye gelmiş.'' diye bağırdı içeriye, Arizona koşarak kapıya geldi.

''Aa Myleen! Hades kulübesindeki ilk gecen nasıldı?'' 

''Eh işte. Çok karanlıktı diyebilirim.'' Arizona güldü. Güldüğü zaman ağzının iki kenarında gamzeleri ortaya çıkıyordu.

''Bir şey mi oldu?'' diye sordu Arizona.''Kötü gözüküyorsun.''

''Ben Annabeth ile Percy Jackson denek çocuğu aramaya gidiyorum. Seninle vedalaşmaya geldim.'' Arizona bana sımsıkı sarıldı. Geriye çekildiğinde ellerini omzuma koydu.

''Bu senin için harika bir maç olacak! Artık gerçek bir maça çıkacaksın Myleen. Hades güçlerini bile kullanabilirsin!

Zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedim. Hades güçlerimi kullanmayı hiç ama hiç istemiyordum. Başıma neler gelebileceğini bilmiyordum.

''Şimdi gitmem gerek. Malum, hazırlanmam gerekiyor.''

''Yardım edeyim mi?'' diye sordu Arizona. Gülümsedim.

''O kadar da üşengeç değilim Zona. İki tişörtü toplayabilirim.''

Arizona bana göz kırptı. Ben de ona tekrardan gülümseyip kulübenim yolunu tuttum. Daha ikinci gecemi bile geçirmemiştim.

\- - -

''Hazır mısın?'' dedi Annabeth, elindeki çantalardan birini bana verdi. Son kez arkamdaki kampa baktım. Burada daha bir hafta geçirmiş olmasam bile burası benim evimdi. Bunu hissedebiliyordum. Belki de Manhattan'teki evimizden bile daha çok özleyecektim burayı.

''Hazırım. Haydi gidelim. Gerçek dünya bizi bekliyor.''

Annabeth ile Melez Tepesi'ne tırmanırken içimden bir his bu arayışın hiç de kısa sürmeyeceğini söylüyordu.


	9. Eski Yöntem Çarşaf Tekniğini Kullanıyoruz

Melez Tepesi'ne vardığımızda Argus bizi şehre götürmek için hazırdı. Bizimle beraber hazırlanan birkaç grupta tepede bekliyordu. Otobüse bindiğimizde Annabeth beni de çağırarak en arkada diğer melezlere teşekkür etti. Daha sonra ise Annabeth çok çok eski arkadaşları olduğu belli kişilerle-bütün grup- dertleşmeye başladı. Aptal ve zayıf kızların yaptığı gibi mızmızlanıp ağlamıyordu. Başı hep dikti ve gözleri parlayarak Percy'yi kurtaracağını anlatıyordu. Ama o söylemese de ağlamamak için kendini zor tuttuğunu biliyordum. Dünyanın en güçlü insanı bile bu kadarına dayanamazdı.

Sonunda Manhattan'e vardığımızda hava kararmıştı. Başka bir şehirde olsak bu saatte etrafta kimse olmazdı. Fakat dediğim gibi, New York'un kalbi. Manhattan'teydik. Burası uyumuyordu, ya da uyusa bile dışarıda uyuyordu. Belki de uyku problemi olanların toplandığı bir noktaydı?

Cevabım son şıktan yanaydı. Bu hem benim kabuslarımı hem de aşırı içenlerin durumu açıklıyordu.

Dikkat, ben içmiyorum. Manhattan içiyor.

"Percy'yi bulanınız olursa ona onu çok sevdiğimi söyleyin. Ve tabi, geldiğinde onu öldüreceğimi de eklemeyi unutmayın." Dedi Annabeth, Percy'yi bulamama durumundan zerre kadar söz etmiyordu. Bu iyi bir taktikti. Ya onu bulamazsam? Ya ölmüşse? Ya başka birini seviyorsa artık? gibilerini düşünüp beni öldürmesi pek de iyi olmazdı.

Otobüsten indikten sonra sırayla bütün gruba sarılıp veda ettik. Argus bütün gözlerini aymı anda kırpıp bizde kısmi astimat sebep olup otobüse atlayıp gözden kayboldu. Üç kişilik gruplar birer taksi çevirip bize el salladıktan sonra -tıpkı Argus gibi- gözden kayboldular. Biz ise...

Manhattan'in ortasında dımdızlak kaldık.

"Ee?" diye sordum." Hemen aramaya mı başlayacağız?"

Annabeth düşünceli gözlerle etrafına bakındı. Muhtemelen taksi arıyor olmalıydı. Fakat söz konusu melezler ve Annabeth olunca hiçbir şeyden emin olamazdım.

''Kalacak bir yer bulmamız gerek.'' dedi Annabeth, bu cümleyi söylemek için neden bu kadar uzun süre düşündüğünü anlayamadım.

''Sally'nin evine gidebiliriz. Buraya biraz uzak ama taksiyle çok da zor olmaz.'' 

''Benim daha iyi bir fikrim var. Hem sanırım, taksiye de gerek yok.''

\- - -

''Myleen? Ah Tanrım!'' Annen bana sarılırken ben de ağzını açıp dur demeye çalışıyordum. Sonunda durduğunda Annabeth'i içeri çağırdı.

''Anne bu arkadaşım Annabeth. bu gece bizimle kalacak.'' 

''Otobüs kazasına ne oldu? Sizi geziye götüren otobüs patladı ve Sofia dışında kimse kurtulamadı. Senin cesetin yoktu ve neredeyse bir hafta oldu. Nerelerdeydin?'' 

İşte annemin cevap veremeceğim türden sorusu. Nerelerdeydin?

Anneme başımdan geçen her şeyi anlatabilirdim. Otobüs patlamasına benim sebep olduğumu, bir kampa gidip öz babamın yeraltı tanrısı olduğu ve şimdiyse bir görev için döndüğümü... Ama annem ve George'un bana inanmayacağı kesindi.

Keşke inanabilselerdi...

''Ee şey... aslında bizim okulun düzenlediği bir kamp etkinliği vardı. Ama ön hazırlık için bir sınav varmış. İşte Annabeth de bana haber verdi erken gittik. Yani ben kısmen geziye gitmiş sayılmam.'' Annemi inandırmayı umacak bir şekilde gülümsedim. Fakat annemde inatçılık kadar şüphecilik de vardı.

''Ama senin adı Luke olan sarışın bir çocukla olduğunu söylemişlerdi?''

''Haa Luke mu?'' dedim muhteşem bir sırıtmayla.''O şey...''

''O da bizimle geldi, ben onlarla yolda buluştum.'' diye olaya el attı Annabeth. Annabeth'e minnetle baktım. Tabi, bir yerden sonra duruma el atmam şarttı.

''Şey anne o kadar çok yoruldum ki anlatamam. Şey, Annabeth'e misafir odasını hazırladıktan sonra uyuyabilir miyiz? Sabah sana her şeyi anlatacağım. Söz. Ha?''

Bir annenin kabul edeceği şeylerin başında çocuğunun 'uyumak istemesi' gelirdi.

Ve böylece kendimi yumuşacık yatağımda uyurken buldum. Hayatımda hiç bu kadar kolay uyuduğumu hatırlamıyordum. Eh, rüyasız uyku olur muydu hiç? 

Tabi ki olmazdı.

Her zamanki gibi üçüncü kişi olarak izliyordum olayları. Deniz kenarındaydık. Gecenin bir yarısıydı ve etrafta da kimse yok gibi gözüküyordu. Fakat önümdeki çalıların ardından sesler geliyordu. Bu da ben her ne kadar kimseyi görmesem de birilerinin burada olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ağır adımlarla seslerin geldiği yöne doğru ilerledim. Çalıların ucuna geldiğimde iki genç gördüm. Birisi kıvırcık sarı saçlı bir kızdı, diğeri ise siyah, dalgalı saçları olan bir çocuktu. Gülüşüyorlardı. 

''Senin için hayatı hiçbir zaman kolaylaştırmayacağım Yosun Kafa.'' dedi kız. Kızın sesi bir yerden tanıdık geliyordu fakat bir türlü çözemiyordum. Yanındaki çocuk da kıkırdadı. Daha sonraysa bir sessizlik oldu. Bu sahnenin devamını biliyordum. Öpüşeceklerdi ve gözleri parlayacaktı bla bla.

Tam yakınlaşmışlardı ki arkadan sesler geldi. Bir grup meşaleli genç bu tarafa doğru geliyordu. Çocukların üzerinde turuncu, tıpkı Melez Kampı'nınkilere benzeyen türden tişörtler vardı. 

Hayır hayır, bu tişörtler o tişörtlere benzemiyordu, o tişörtlerin tıpatıp aynısıydı. Bu da demek oluyordu ki burası Melez Kampı'ydı. Ve yine bu da demek oluyordu ki bu grupta melezdi. 

Aynı soydanız, akraba sayılırız. Selam Sevgili Uzaktan Akrabalarım? diye düşündüm.N'aber? 

Melez grubu oturan gençlerin etrafını sarıp onları kucakladılar. Hiç ama hiç tanıdık olmayan bir ses ''Sonunda!'' diye bağırdı. İkisi tepeye aldıklarında gençlerin yüzünü görme fırsatım oldu. Çocuğun dehşet derecede güzel yeşil gözleri vardı. Sarışın kızın ise gri gözleri vardı. 

Annabeth. diye düşündüm. Bu ondan başkası olamazdı. Bu durumda yanındaki çocukta Percy Jackson oluyordu, ne yazık ki birisi yatağımı öyle sert sallıyordu ki rüyam yarıda kesilerek uyandım. Her ne kadar gıcık bir durum olsa da bir dizinin heyecan dolu final bölümünü seyretmiş gibi hissediyordum.

Gözlerimi açtığımda Annabeth karşımdaydı. Yüzünden endişeli olduğu açıkça belli oluyordu. Uyandığımı farkedince derin bir oh çekti. 

''Sonunda.'' dedi Annabeth, çoktan üzerini değiştirmişti.''Hemen üstünü değiştir. Buradan gitmemiz gerekiyor. Şuanda evinizde bir canavar var.''

''Ne? Ne canavarı? Ama annem hayatta izin verme...''

''Başka çaremiz yok Myleen! Canavarı oyalasın diye annene birkaç şey söyledim ama vaktimiz yok. Acele etmeliyiz. Biraz daha zaman kaybedersek canavar hepimizi paramparça edecek.''

Aceleyle yatağımdan fırladım. Her ne kadar şok anıyla zaman kaybetmiş olsam da hemen harekete geçtim. Hala aklım rüyaydaydı ama ölürsem rüyayla ilgili düşünemeyeceğimi kendime hatırlatarak daha da hızlandım. Dolabımdan çıkarttığım bir kotla tişörtü elime alıp banyoya koştum. Üstümü değiştirdikten sonra hemen ayağıma çoraplarımı geçirip dolabımdan bir montla hırka aldım. Hava şuanda Manhattan'e o kadar soğuk olmasa bile sonrasını da düşünmeliydik. Annabeth'e de dolaptan bir mont verip köşedeki çantamı sırtladım.

''Ee?'' diye sordum.''Eğer canavar aşağıdaysa nasıl kaçacağız?''

''Annene veda et, eski bir yöntem ama başka bir çaremiz yok.'' dedi Annabeth.''Çarşaflar cam.''

''Rapunzel modeli ha. Aman ne harika.'' Koşarak odamdan çıktım. Şansıma annem aşağıda değildi-nasıl bir şans ben de anlamadım artık-. Annemi öpüp acelem olduğunu göstererek geri odama kaçtım. Çünkü yanındaki bana zombi, anneme insancıl gözüken herif hemen beni farketmişti. Anneme daha iyi bir şekilde veda etmek isterdim tabi, fakat bu pek de mümkün olmamıştı. Odama girip kapıyı kilitledim. Annabeth iki tanesini bağlamıştı bile. Dolaptan birkaç tane daha çıkarıp ben de bağlamasına yardım ettim. Kapı tıklandı. Annabeth ile birbirimize baktık.

''Acele et.'' dedi Annabeth. Hızımı arttırıp son çarşafı da birleştirdim. Annabeth çarşafların ucuna ağır bir şey yerleştirdikten sonra sıkıca kalorifer direğine bağladı. Üstünden birkaç hırkamı da bağladıktan sonra camı açıp çarşafı aşağı sarkıttı. Ardından cama çıkıp arkasını bana döndü. Yüzünde korkusu okunabiliyordu. Kapıya daha da sert vurmaya başlamışlardı. Annabeth çarşaflara dolanıp aşağıya sarktı. Ağır ağır aşağı inerken gayet temkinliydi. Her bir çarşafta bir kere duruyordu. Annabeth'in bu konuda eğitimli olduğu açıkça belliydi. Benim ise bunu yapmam imkansız gibi gözüküyordu.-Tabi yapmak zorundaydım, o da ayrı konuydu-. 

''Öleceğim ama yapacağım. Bir zombi yerine yere çakılmak daha iyidir... herhalde.'' Hızlı bir şekilde çarşafa sarıldım. Korkudan ellerim titriyordu ama tepemdeki açılan kapı sesi daha korkunçtu. Son çarşafta yere atlayıp ayaklarımı katletsem de durmayıp Annabeth'in peşinden koşmaya başladım. İçimden bir ses uzun süre eve dönmeyeceğimi söylüyordu-eskisinde yanılmış olsa bile bu sefer doğru söylediğine gerçekten emindim.


	10. Sally Jackson'ı Ziyaret Ediyoruz

Evden uzaklaşırken yaptığım saçmalığı düşünüyordum. Annemi bir zombiyle baş başa bırakmış, onu kısmi olarak ölüme terketmiştim. Annabeth canavarın ona zarar vermeyeceğini söylese bile ben Hades çocuğuydum. O canavarı öldürebilmem gerekirdi. Oysa ben savaşmaktansa korkarak kaçmıştım. Tam da bir Hades çocuğuna yakışır türden.

"Bir taksi bulmamız lazım. Doğu yakasına gideceğiz." dedi Annabeth, evden bulunduğumuz noktaya kadar hiç durmadan koşmuştu-ki ben en az üç dört kere durmuştum-. Buna rağmen benim kadar yorulmuş gözükmüyordu.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordum." Sally Jackson'ın evine mi?"

Annabeth evet anlamında başını salladı. Ben daha ağzımı açamadan ileriye fırlayıp bir taksiyi durdurdu. Ardından kapıyı açıp eliyle gelmemi işaret etti. Hızlı adımlarla Annabeth'in peşinden taksiye bindim.

"Doğu yakası." dedi Annabeth. Şöför başını sallayıp gaza bastı. Annabeth derin bir oh çekti. Ben uyurken o zombi her ne yaptıysa Annabeth çok gergin gözüküyordu. 

"Annabeth." diye sordum."Sence Percy orada mı olacak?"

Annabeth tereddütle bana baktı. Belli ki hem umudumuzu kaybetmemizi istemiyor, hem de gereğinden fazla umutlanmak istemiyordu. 

"Öyle ummalıyım. Ummalıyız." dedi Annabeth. Annabeth acaba Percy kaybolmadan önce nasıl biriydi? Her zaman bu kadar soğuk muydu, yoksa aslında samimi birisi miydi? Sanırım bunu anlayabilmek için Annabeth ile çok çok önce ya da çok çok sonra başında başka bir dert yokken tanışmam gerekiyordu.

Taksideki yolculuğumuzun kalanı sessiz geçti. Zaten konuşacak konumuz da yoktu.

Taksi durunca Annabeth cebinden parayı çıkarıp taksiye verdi.

"Üstü kalsın." Şöför hem şaşkın hem de mutku bir şekilde parayı cebine attı. Annabeth'in ardından taksiden inip taksinin kapısını sertçe kapattım. Annabeth eline aldığı siyah renk çantasını sırtlayıp etrafa bakındı. Krem rengi binayı görünce durdu.

"İşte burası."

"Emin misin? Yani başka bir eve girip..."

"Tabi ki eminim. Erkek arkadaşımın evini bilmeyecek miyim?" Annabeth'in gerginl olduğu apaçık ortadaydı. Resmen elleri titriyor, soğuk terker döküyordu. Annabeth bu haliyle her ne kadar gıcık olsa da ses çıkarmadım. Neden diye sormadım bile, onca yaşadığımdan sonra bu çok basit kalıyordu.

"Pekala, gidiyor muyuz?"

"Şimdi değil!" dedi Annabeth."Yani şimdi, ama şuan değil..."

"Annabeth." dedim Annabeth'i kolundan tutarak, Annabeth kaşlarını çattı."Biliyorum bu senin için zor ama Percy orada olsa ya da olmasa bile annesinin bunu öğrenmesi gerekiyor."

Annabeth'in katılmış kaşları düzleşti. Ellerindeki titremeler azaldı, derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini benden kaçırıp krem rengi binaya çevirdi.

"Haklısın sanırım. Hadi gidelim." dedi Annabeth sonunda, ardından da beni beklemeden krem rengi binanın girişine doğru yürüdü. Gerilmiş bir Annabeth görebileceğiniz en kötü canavardan bile kötü olabiliyordu.

Annabeth kapı ziline basma gereği duymadan apartman kapısı iterek içeri girdi. Bu şans mıydı ypksa bu kapının bozuk olduğunu hatırlayabilecek kadar çok mu buraya gelmişti?

Kes sesini Myleen. diye mırıldandım. Bugün saçmalama hormonların tavan yapmış.

Annabeth merdivenleri koşa koşa çıkarken ben de ona yetişmeye çalışıyordum. Şansıma da Sally Jackson'ın evi pek alçak katlarda değildi.

Sonunda geldiğimizde-ben ölmüştüm o sıralarda- Annabeth'in eli heyecanla kapıya gitti. Ardından ise aynı endişeyle geri çekildi. Bu sefer Annabeth'i beklemeden zile bastım. Annabeth bununla daha da endişelense de ses çıkartmadı. Kapıyı kahverengi saçlı, orta yaşlı bir kadın açtı.

''Annabeth? Nasılsın tatlım?'' dedi Sally Jackson olduğunu tahmin ettiğim kadın.

''Merhaba Sally, şey Percy...''

''Percy'nin işi çıktı yine, değil mi?'' Sally gülümseyerek gözlerini devirid, ardından da bana baktı.''Pardon canım, kabalık ettim. Ben Sally. Sen de Percy'nin arkadaşı olmalısın.''

''Aaah, ben Myleen.'' dedim afallamış bir şekilde, gözlerimi Annabeth'e çevirdim. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuştu.''Evet, öyleyim.''

''Neden içeri girmiyorsunuz, size kurabiyelerimden ikram ederim. Percy onları çok sever.''

\---

Sally bizi salona geçirdi. Nedenini anlamadığım mavi kurabiyelerinden ikram etti. Annabeth -yine nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde- görünce iyice fena oldu.

''Bu duruma Fransız olmak deniyorsa Fransızlar ne yapıyorlar.'' diye mırıldandım.

''Ne?'' dedi Annabeth.

''Hiiç. Kurabiyeler gerçekten çok güzelmiş.''

''Teşekkürler.'' dedi Sally elindeki üç bardak meyve suyunu getirirken. Elindekileri masaya koyup Annabeth'in karşısına oturdu.

''Ee Annabeth, Melez Kampı'nda hayat nasıl gidiyor?''

''Sally sana bir şey söylemem lazım.'' dedi Annabeth. Sally gülümseyerek Annabeth'e baktı.

''Percy kayıp.''

''Percy Kayıp.''

Annabeth ağlamaya başladı. Sally az nasılsa hala öyle duruyordu, yüzünde bir ifadesizlik vardı. Yerinden kalkıp Annabeth'in yanına geldi. Annabeth'in elini tutup gözlerini Annabeth'e dikti.

''Annabeth, bana her şeyi anlatır mısın lütfen canım.'' dedi Sally bütün sakinliğiyle, Annabeth gözyaşlarını sildi.

''Yaklaşık bir hafta önce, yani kış tatiline gireceğimiz günden bir gün önce. Bana iyi geceler öpücüğü verip kulübesine gitti. Her şey gayet normaldi. Sabah ise her yere bakmamıza rağmen Percy yoktu. Ben burada olabileceğini düşünmüştüm ama bu-burada da değildi.'' Sally Annabeth'in elini daha da sıkı tuttu.

''Percy'yi biliyorsun, başı beladan kurtulmaz. Eninde sonunda gelecektir. Biri onu kaçıracak değil ya.'' Annabeth kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak Sally'ye baktı. Aralarında kısa bir sessiz tartışma geçtikten sonra Annabeth mavi kurabiyelerin yanındaki peçeteyle gözlerini sildi.

''Kış tatiline girecektik Sally. Birlikte hamburgerciye gidip çatlayana kadar hamburger yiyecektik. Kola içip patatesleri ağzımıza tıkacaktık. So-sonra bir aşk filmine gidecektik. Percy sıkılıp hiçbir şey anlamayacak, ben de kızla oğlanın haline üzülecektim. Sonra seni ziyarete gelecektik. Senin kurabiyelerini yiyecektik, sonra da Manhattan'te bir tur atacaktık. Her şey ama her şey muhteşem olacaktı. Ama o ortalıkta yok.'' Sally sıkıca Annabeth'e sarıldı, saçlarını okşadı.

''Biliyorum, biliyorum.'' diye mırıldandı Sally, artık o da ağlıyordu. 

''Nefes alamıyorum Sally, bir anda ortalıkta kayboldu ve ben ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum... Bunun bir şaka olduğunu ve Percy'nin elinde aptal bir pankartla gelmesini o kadar çok istiyorum ki. Sadece dört ay olmuştu, sadece dört ay!'' dedi Annabeth hıçkırıkları arasında, Sally ise suspus kesilmişti.

''Aklımdan onlarca şey geçiyor ki, bir canavar onu parçalamış olabilir, bir tanrı onu kaçırmış olabilir hatta belki de benden sıkılıp başka birini bulmaya gitmiş bile olabilir. Tanrılarım... bunların saçmalık olduğunu düşünmek istiyorum ama yapamıyorum.'' Annabeth geri çekilip Sally'e baktı.

''Onu bulacağız, değil mi Sally?''

''Onu bulacağız Annabeth. Onu bulduktan sonra da ona iyi bir ceza vereceğiz. Böylece bir daha bizi endişelendirmemesi gerektiğini anlayacak, tamam mı?'' Annabeth ağlamasının arasında gülümseyerek başını salladı. Ardından Sally tabağın köşesindeki peçeteyle gözyaşlarını sildi. Ve ben de bir şey itiraf edecek olursam o sırada hiçbir şey yapmıyordum.

Daha doğrusu, ilk geldiğimde nasılsam hala öyle oturmuş mavi kurabiyelerden yiyordum. 

Şuanda benim duygusuz biri olduğumu düşünebilirsiniz ama hem Sally, Percy ve Annabeth'i neredeyse hiç tanımıyordum hem de kurabiyeler gerçekten de çok güzeldi. Percy ağzının tadını biliyordu.

Tamam dediğim gibi, bugün saçmalama hormonlarım tavanda.

''Şeyy...'' Sally ve Annabeth aynı anda bana baktı, bunda utanılacak bir şey olmasa da ben kıpkırmızı kesildim.''Sizi bölmek istemem ama Annabeth vakit kaybediyoruz. Daha koca şehri arayacağız.''

''Siz Percy'yi aramak için mi kamptan ayrıldınız?'' dedi Sally endişeyle.''Ve az önce de bütün şehri arayacağınızı mı söylediniz?''

Annabeth utanmış bir şekilde başını salladı.''Sally biliyorum bu çok tehlikeli ama kampta öylece oturup Percy'nin dönmesini bekleyemez---''

O sırada çalan kapı zili Annabeth'in sözünün kesilmesine sebep oldu. Annabeth oflayarak mavi kurabiyelerden birini ağzına attı-bu kalan son kurabiyeydi, kalan yedi taneyi ben yemiştim- 

''Ben bakarım.'' dedi Sally. Yerinden kalkıp kapıyı açmaya gitti. Annabeth göz yaşlarını sildikten sonra elini çantasına attı. Çantasından bir bilgisayar çıkartıp masaya koydu.

''Melezler bilgisayar oynayabiliyor muydu?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla, Annabeth bana hoşgörüyle baktı.

''Aslında hayır. Bu bilgisayar özel. Daedalos'un bilgisayarı.''

''Ne neyin bilgisayarı?''

''Da-e-da-los.'' 

''Ha tamam.'' dedim şaşkınca, Annabeth ise bilgisayarı açarken kafasını uzatıp Sally'e baktı.

''Sally, kim gelmiş?'' diye sordu Annabeth. Önce Sally'den yanıt gelmedi. Sonraysa şok edici bir cevap geldi.

''Percy Burada.'' Annabeth önce afalladı, sonraysa yerinden fırlayıp Sally'nin yanına gitti. Ben de peşinden gittiğinde karşımda ortalama bizim yaşlarımızda bir çocuk gördüm. Bu çocuk sanırım aradığımız çocuk Percy Jackson oluyordu. Bizi gören yeşil gözlü çocuk hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Selam.''


	11. Titrek Bir Görüntüyle Sohbet Ediyoruz

Bizim bir problemimiz vardı, hem de büyük bir problem. Percy Jackson aslında tam olarak da orada değildi.

 

Bu nasıl anlatılırdı gerçekten bilmiyordum. Tek bildiğim Percy'nin orada gayet somut bir şey olsa da bazen bir titrek görüntü gibi gözüküyor olmasıydı. Eğer melezlerle dolu bir dünyada yaşamıyor olsaydım beynimin bana oyun oynadığını düşünebilirdim.

 

Dediğim gibi, yaşamıyor olsaydım.

 

''Neler oluyor?'' dedi Annabeth endişeyle, elini Percy'nin koluna dokundurdu.''Sana dokunuyorum ama sanki burada değilsin.'' 

 

''Zamanımız yok Annabeth.'' dedi Percy, yüzünden endişeli olduğu anlaşılıyordu.''Zamanımız yok.''

 

Tamamdır diye düşündüm. İşte şimdi ayvayı yedik.

 

\- - -

Percy konuşmaya başladığında bir şeylerin ters gittiğinden artık tamamen emindim. Bu işe de Hera'nın karıştığı gerçeği direk 'Bu iş normal değil!' dedirtiyordu. 

Hikayenin geri kalanı da farksız değildi.

 

''İşte böyle oldu her şey. Hera beni o gece başka bir yere yolladı. Tanrılara şükürler olsun ki Afrodit'in aşk radarları araya karışıp seni kısacık da olsa görmemi sağladı. Ama çok vaktimiz olmadığını söyledi. Ve de seni uyarmamı.'' dedi Percy. Annabeth kaşlarını çattı.

 

''Ne için?'' diye sordu Annabeth.''Ne için uyarmanı istedi?"

 

Percy Annabeth'in ellerini tuttu.''Beni takip etmeyi bırakman gerekiyor Annabeth.''

 

''Ne demek istiyorsun Annabeth? Sen nereye gideceksin ki? Hem ben niye seni takip edemem, ne yapm...''

 

''Annabeth. Hera bu işe karışan her şeyi engelleyeceğini söyledi. Afrodit bile bunu yapmak için onlarca şey yaptı. Sana zarar vermeyeceğini bilemeyiz. Sana zarar vermesine izin veremem.''

 

''O zaman sen gel! Ben seni bulamıyorsam, sen beni bul Percy. Seni nereye götürdüyse onca kötü savaş anından ne kadar daha kötü olabilir ki?''

 

''Annabeth, Afrodit beni buraya getirmeyi başarmış olabilir fakat Hera'nın bana yaptığı şeyi engellemedi. Her saniye, her dakikada yaşadıklarımı birer birer unutuyorum. Buradan gittiğimde belki seni de unutacağım ve beni bulsan bile öyle görmeni istemiyorum. Hiçbir şey hatırlamazken, yapacağım aptallıkları görmeni istemiyorum.''

 

''Percy,'' Bu sefer konuşan Sally Jackson oldu.''Annabeth'in seni bulma şansı var, değil mi?''

 

''Beni nereye göndereceklerini bilmiyorum ama bir ihtimali olabilir.'' dedi Percy hafif şaşkınlıkla-neye şaşırdığını ben de anlayamamıştım.-

 

''Hera veya başkası Percy, Kronos senin önüne geçebilmiş miydi? Hera Annabeth'in önüne geçebilecek mi?'' 

 

''Bi-bir dakika! Kronos şu en güçlü titan olan Kronos?''

 

''O kadar da güçlü değildi. Hele yirmi yaşında bir gencin bedeninde olunca.'' dedi Percy.

 

''Ne-ne? KRONOS BİR GENCİN BEDENİNDE MİYDİ? Nasıl oluyor be?''

 

''Farklı bir durumdu.'' diye olayı toparladı Annabeth, Percy'ye sıkıca sarılıverdi.''Pe-peki bu ne kadar sürecek?''

 

''Bilmiyorum.'' dedi Percy sıkıntıyla.''Bilmiyorum.''

Percy'nin görüntüsü titredi. 

Annabeth korkuyla geri çekilirken gözleri dolmuştu. Ağlamamak için dudağını ıssırıyordu. Percy onun yüzünü görünce Annabeth'e sarıldı.

 

''Annabeth... Bana ne yapılacağı 

umrumda değil. Hafızamı mı silecekseler, silsinler. Sen benim aklımda değilsin ki.''

 

''Ne?''

 

''O manada değil. Sen benim kalbimdesin.'' Annabeth gülümseyerek Percy'nin saçlarını karıştırdı. Percy kafası karışmış gibi sırıttı. Fakat bu uzun sümedi. Kafası ağrıyormuş gibi başını tuttu. Sally yerinden fırlayıp Percy'nin yanına koştu.

 

''Pe-percy iyi misin?'' diye sordu Annabeth endişeyle. 

 

''Afrodit. Gözlerinizi kapayın!''

 

Bir melez olarak DEHB'in sadece savaşta işe yaramadığını anladım. Neyseki gözlerimi kapatmayı akıl etmemde de ufacık olsada şe yarıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Işık geçtiğinde tam karşımda, çok ama çok güzel bir kadın duruyordu.

 

''Afrodit...'' diye mırıldandı Annabeth. Adı Afrodit olan kadın, mavi gözleriyle... hayır yeşil gözleriyle gülümsedi. 

 

"Annabeth Chase... Seninle bir ara sohbet edeceğiz fakat şuan gitmemiz gerekiyor."

 

Annabeth korkulu gözlerle Percy'ye baktı. Percy ellerini Annabeth'in belinden sarıı dudağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Eliyle Annabeth'in yanağını okşadı.

 

"Geri döneceğim." diye fısıldadı -bizim duyabileceğimiz bir seste-."Geri döndüğümde şu yarım kalan tatilimize devam ederiz ha?"

 

"Başını çok belaya sokma, tamam mı Yosun Kafa? Seni bulduğumda hangi cehennemde olursan, seni ölü olarak bulmak istemiyorum." dedi Annabeth sırıtarak. Percy de sırıttı.

 

"Yosunlarımın tamamını beladan uzak durmaya harcayacağım." dedi Percy, ardından Sally'e sarıldı. Sally onun saçlarını karıştırıp alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

 

"Kendine dikkat et tatlım." dedi gülümseyerek, Percy'e bir konuda özeneceksem o da Sally gibi bir anneye sahip olduğu içindi. Sevgili annem beni azarlayıp sosyete cemiyetine alıştırma cabaları dışında hiç böyle yüreklendirmezdi beni. O da kendi içindi zaten. Asil Green ailesinin-evin tek Rank'iydim- asil kızı olmalıydım. 

 

"Görüşürüz anne, seni seviyorum." dedi Percy gülümseyerek. Ardından tam bana bakıp eliyle beni işaret etmişti ki "Myleen." dedim."Adım. Myleen."

 

"Hades melezi." dedi Annabeth, Percy'nin benden nefret etmesi için büyük bir neden söylemiş gibi geliyordu.

 

"Merhaba. Şey ben de Percy. Ben de Poseidon'un oğluyum." dedi Percy. Sırıtarak başımı salladım. Percy de hafifçe gülümseyerek tam karşımdaki Afrodit'in yanına gitti.

 

"Percy." dedi Annabeth. Percy arkasını döndüğü anda Annabeth onu öpüp sımsıkı sarıldı ona. 

 

"Sakın başka bir kıza bakayım deme Yosun Kafa. Hafızanı kaybedersin ya da etmezsin, seni parçalayıp Tartarus'a atarım, bilesin." Percy gülümsedi, tekrar sarıldılar.

 

"Seni seviyorum." dedi Percy sessizce.

 

"Ben de." dedi Annabeth. Annabeth ellerini sımsıkı Percy'ye sarmışken kokusunu uzun bir süre için son kez çekti içine. Percy geriye çekilip Afrodit'in yanına geçtiğinde Afrodit'in gözleri yaşarmıştı. Afrodit ona bakan gözleri görünce pembe peçetesiyle gözlerini sildi.

 

"Ama ne yapayım canım, çok duygusaldı. Bunun filmini çekmek var ya, Olimpos yayınladığı günden itibaren izlerdi. Ama bundan önce yapılacak işlerimiz var. Mesela sinir küpüne dönen Hera'ya Poseidon'un oğlunu iade etmek." İade etmek Annabeth ve ya Sally'nin pek de hoşuma gitmiş gibi gözükmüyordu. 

 

"Gözlerinizi kapayın." dedi Afrodit o ince, insanı tesir eden sözcükleriyle. Afrodit'in büyükonuşunun etkisiyle gözlerimi kapatıverdim. Büyük bir ışık oluştu. Tekrar gözlerimizi açtığımızda etrafta çiçek kokusu vardı, Afrodit veya Percy'den eser kalmamıştı. Annabeth göz yaşlarını silerken bize çevirdi yüzünü.

 

"Görevimize devam etmemiz gerek. Hala Percy'yi temelli olarak bulmuş sayılmayız."

 

"Sıradaki yer?" diye sordum Annabeth'e. Annabeth camdan dışarıya, uzun bir binaya baktı.

 

"Empire States. Olimpos'a gidiyoruz."


	12. Dünya Canavar Akınları Günü'ne Katılıyoruz

Percy ve Afrodit ışık misali ortalıktan kaybolduktan sonra evde bir sessizlik hakim oldu. Annabeth Percy'nin odasına gidip lazım olabilecek şeyleri alırken-Percy'nin yeşil bir tişörtünü almıştı- Sally de eşi Paul eve gelmeden önce gözyaşlarını silip ağlamamış süsü vermeye çalıştı. Paul'ün de boş yere üzülmesini istemediğini söyledi. Annabeth'in böyle bir eğilimi olmadı. O elindeki peçetesiyle gözlerini silmekle meşguldü.

Sally'nin evinden ayrıldığımızda yeni bir taksi, otobüs ya da minibüs bulmamıza gerek yoktu. Çünkü Sally'nin evi-Manhattan haritası yok bende, yanlışsa bilmiyorum-oraya çok yakındı. On dakikalık bir yürüyüş ile rahatlıkla gidilebiyordu yani.

Bakın, Olimpos'un girişi beklediğiniz gibi muhteşem bir yer değil. Daha doğrusu, bildiğimiz Empire States binasıydı.

Annabeth ve ben içeri girdikten sonra Annabeth görevliyle bir pazarlığa girişti. Tam olarak ne konuştuklarını anlamamıştım çünkü o sırada aslı 'Hayal Fotoğraf' olan yazıyı 'Hıyar Fotokopi' olarak okumakl meşguldüm. Annabeth işini bitirip döndüğünde ise aslında Olimpos'a gidemeyeceğimiz ortaya çıkmıştı.

"Olimpos kapalı." dedi Annabeth sıkıntıyla.

Olimpos kapalı mı demişti?

"Ne-ne bir dakika? Olimpos kapalı da ne demek oluyor?" diye sordum.

"Yani Olimpos'a giremeyeceğiz anlamına geliyor." dedi Annabeth."Poseidon ile irtibata geçebilseydik bu işi halledebilirdik!"

"Madem geçemiyoruz şimdi ne yapacağız?" diye sordum. Annabeth eliyle şakaklarını ovaladı.

"Hermes'in mini ofislerinden birini bulup Poseidon'a bir paket yollayabiliriz. Ya da bir İris mesajı, ya da... Olimpos kapalıyken hiçbiri işe yaramaz ki!"

"Tamam sakin ol." diye sakinleştirmeye çalıştım onu."Olimpos'a gidemiyorsak biz de Manhattan'in diğer kesimlerine gidebiliriz. Hem belki oralarda bir şeyler buluruz, ne dersin?" 

"Bir dakika..." dedi Annabeth hızla görevlinin yanına dönerken. Görevliye birkaç altın vererek-ne alaka anlamadım- eline kağıt kalem alıp bir şeyler yazdı. Ardından koşarak yanıma geldi.

"Eski bir tılsım dükkanını bulmamız gerekiyor. Buraya çok da uzak değilmiş. Oradan birilerine haber verebiliriz." 

"Tamam, hadi hemen gidelim." 

"Önce bir canavar öldürmemiz gerekiyor desem, inanır mısın?"

İnanmam demem bir işe yaramazdı.

Tam karşımızda dev bir kadın yılan, sivri kuyruğunu sallaya sallaya yürüyen canavar etrafı koklayıp duraksadı, sonraysa dümdüz karşısına devam ederek gözden kayboldu.

"Bu neydi peki?" diye sordum. ,

"Bak, başkaları da geliyor." dedi Annabeth.

"Bu kadar çok canavar normal mi?"

"Ah tanrılarım nasıl unuturum!" dedi Annabeth endişeyle."Bugün Dünya Canavar Akınları Günü!"

"Ne-ney?" diye sordum telaşla.

"Kısaca DCAK. Bugün canavarlar dışarıda özgürce dolaşır, bu beş yılda bir gerçekleşir ve binlerce canavar bir radar gibi Olimpos'a çekilir. Tanrılar onu öldürüp güç kazanırlar"

"Bi-biz de şuanda Olimpos'un girişindeyiz, öyle mi?" diye sordum kekeleyerek.

"Buradan hemen çıkmamız gerek."

Annabeth gayet haklı gözüküyordu. Kısmen.

"Canavarlar iyice buraya toplanmadan dışarı fırlayacağız. On ikide yığınlaşırlar. Hemen buradan yırtarsak sorun olmaz. Saat daha on ikiye beş var!"

"Dışarı çıkmamız gerek.''

''Ha-hayır,'' dedi Annabeth telaşla.''Plan yapmamız gerek. Bir anda karşımıza çıkarsalar ne yapacağımızı...''

Annabeth'in ne söyleyeceğini umursamadan onu kolumdan çektiğim gibi dışarı çıkarttım. Bu Annabeth'in hiç hoşuna gitmemiş olabilirdi, hatta çok ama çok gıcıkça da olmuş olabilirdi ama Annabeth'in saatlerce oturup plan yapmasına vaktimiz yoktu. O sırada canavar yemi olabilirdik.

Direk sola döndüm. Annabeth'i de peşimden çekerken onca canavarı görmüş olmaktan dolayı şoka girmemeyi umdum. Sadece görebildiğimiz yüzden fazla canavar olduğunu düşünürsek bu çok fena olurdu, ya da tam benlik.

Birkaç adım daha atmıştık ki büyük bir çan sesi duyuldu. İnsanın kulak zarını patlatacak türden, çığlığımsı ve korkunç bir ses. Ellerimizle kulaklarımızı kapatırken insanların nasıl rahat olabildiklerine anlam veremedim. Bunun gibi bir sesi duymamak nasıl mümkün oldu?

''Ses durmadan gitmemiz gerek!'' dedi Annabeth beni çekiştirerek.''Çan sustuğu anda bütün canavarlar üzerimize gelecek. K...''

Ve ses anında kesildi. 

Şunu düşünün, bir oyun oynuyorsunuz ve oyun cidden çok gerçekçi. Bir savaş oyunu olacak bu arada. Hani havadan gösterilen görüntülerdeki binlerce asker. İşte karşımızda onların on bin kat daha korkunç olanları, canavarlar var ve biz ölmemek için hiçbir nedene sahip değiliz. Vahşi bakışları da işimizi hiç kolaylaştırmıyor.

''Kaçamayız.'' dedim kekeleyerek. O an ne kadar saçmaladığım gerçekten hiç umrumda değildi.

Annabeth sırtını sırtıma dayayıp hançerini çekti. Çantasını yere bıraktı ve daha önce de gördüğüm o pozisyonu aldı: Sol ayağı geride, sağ elinde hançeri-hançerinin ucu sol eline doğru bakıyor- sol eli ve sağ eli hizada. Bu Annabeth'in kişisel pozisyonu muydu yoksa herkes mi böyle yapıyordu bilmiyordum. Ben Henry'nin bana gösterdiği kılıç tutuşuyla yerimi aldım. Annabeth'in önündeki ilk canavarı kesmesiyle elimden geldiğiyle ben de birkaç canavar öldürmeye başladım.

Ve hayatımda hiç böyle bir an yaşamadığıma emindim.

Önüme gelen bütün canavarları öldürmeye çalışsam da üç dev ve iki yılan kadının beni parçalamasından ucu ucuna kurtuldum. O da Annabeth'in ön taraftaki canavara tekmeyi savurup hançerini benim üstümdekini halletmek için kullanmasıyla oldu. Diğerlerini de ben bile nasıl öldürdüğümü anlamadım.

Annabeth bir süre sonra çantasından bir şişe çıkarttı. Üstündeki ''Tehlikeli'' yazısını kendimi zorlayarak okudum. Annabeth onu karşıya fırlattı. İçindeki sıvı birden ateş aldı ve etrafındaki canavarları toza çevirdi. 

''Yunan ateşi,'' dedi Annabeth.''Senin çantanda da 10'luk paketi olması gerekiyordu.''

''Tamaaaam!'' Annabeth'e cevap verirken bir iki kollu canavarı tekmemle devirip kılıcımı geçirdim. Ellerini saçıma dolayan canavar beni yere sermek üzereyken aklıma farklı bir fikir geldi.

Bin canavara karşı iki melez. Biri Athena kızı, öbürü Hades. Athena kızı, plan yapar. Hades kızıysa... Hayaletler, ölüm, canavarlar, canavar öldürmek...

Canavar saçlarımı kökünden kopartmaya çalışırken elimde son kalan şeyin Hades güçleri olduğunu düşündüm. Kılıcımı kaldırıp canavara sallamak neredeyse imkansızdı. Birkaç hayalet çıkartabilirdim. Sadece nasıl yapacağımı bilmem gerekiyordu, nasıl isteyeceğimi.

Midemin bulandığını hissettim. Bu bir belirti miydi, hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Yerden hayaletlerin çıkmasını istiyordum. Birkaç tanecik bile yeterdi, hatta bir tane bile.

Sonra her şey bitti.

Annabeth saçımla beraber canavarı patlatırken her şey yok oldu. O anda Annabeth'e saldırmak istedim. Hayatım boyunca hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemiştim. Sanki ölüyordum, ama dünyanın en tatlı ölümü gibi. Yeraltındaki o gücü hissedebilmiştim o kısacık anda, fakat Annabeth'in ani hareketi Puff! diye yok etmişti.

Ayağa kalktığımda Annabeth elindeki bütün Yunan ateşlerini etrafa fırlattı. Benim çantamı elime tutuşturup beni arkasından çekip ara sokaklardan birine soktu. Canavarlar gözden kaybolana kadar beni peşinden sürüdükten sonra durdu. 

''Sen iyi misin? Saçını kestiğim için özür dilerim ama gerçekten başka çarem yoktu.'' dedi Annabeth.

''Yoo gayet iyiyim. Sadece şey saçımı uzatmak için çok uğraşıyordum da.'' dedim yüzüme sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirerek.''Anlarsın ya?''

''Tabi.'' dedi Annabeth gülümseyerek.''Tekrardan özür dilerim.''

O sırada gözüm bir noktaya takıldı. Zar zor okuyabildiğim şekilde 'Canavar Tılsımcısı' yazan bir tabelaya.

''Hey Annabeth,'' dedim gözümü tabeladan ayırmadan.''sanırım aradığımız yeri bulduk.''


	13. Belleğim Error Veriyor

O tılsımcıya adım attığım anda bu işte bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştım. Bir kere içerisi kesinlikle sıcacıktı.-dışarıdaki hava gerçekten soğuktu, söylemiş miydim? Kıştayız ya.- Fakat bu öyle tatlı bir sıcaklık değildi. İnsanı boğan türden bir sıcaklıktı. Elimi   
kendime yelpaze olarak kullandım. 

Sanırım buharlaşacağım, diye geçirdim içimden. Annabeth beni anlamışcasına- Bu kız iç okuyucu.-başını salladı. Ardından başını uzatıp tılsımcının uç köşesine baktı.''Hey?''

Adı Canavar Tılsımcısı'ydı fakat tılsımcı tam bir tılsımcıya benzemiyordu. Girişin hemen yanında kahverengi eski mi eski bir masa vardı. Masanın üstünde birkaç kitap, dağılmış defterler ve garip heykelcikler vardı. Masanın önünde masayla aynı renk, derisi yırtılmış bir koltuk vardı. Onun arkasında da kocaman, bütün duvarı kaplayan içi kitap dolu bir kitaplık vardı. Masadakilere benzeyen biblolarla süslenmiş kitaplığın sonunda-masanın olduğu tarafla kitaplığın arkasındaki taraf arasında bir duvar vardı- karanlık bir bölüm gözüküyordu. Başımı uzatıp bakmaya yeltendim fakat bir şey göremeyeceğimi anlayınca geri çekildim.

''Koku,'' dedi Annabeth burnunu tıkayarak.''Uykumu getiriyor.''

''Özelliği de bu zaten.'' dedi bir ses. Az önce hiçbir şey göremediğim-göremediğimi sandığım- yerden yaşlı bir kadın çıkageldi.

Yaşlı az kalır, diye düşündüm. Bu kadın bin yaşında olmalı!

Kadının yüzü buruş buruştu. Gözleri zeytin karasıydı, dudaklarıysa teniyle aynı renkteydi. Küçük ama sivri bir burnu vardı. Gri-beyaz karışımı saçları iki yandan örülmüştü. Üstüne yırtık pırtık bir elbise giymiş, elinde de bir sopa tutuyordu. Bu kadın Ejderhanı Nasıl Eğitirsin'deki yaşlı kadından farksızdı. 

Yaşlı kadın, ''Syne.'' dedi.''Adım Syne, buranın sahibiyim.'' Başımı o anda Annabeth'e çevirdim. Syne ismi mitolojik bir canavar ismi olabilirdi, belki de kötü bir tanrıçanın ismiydi. Pat diye Hey ben de Hades meleziyim! Adım Myleen, My ya da Miley diyenler de var. Ama aslını söyleseniz fena olmaz. gibi bir şey söylemem doğru olmazdı. İsminin on iki Olimpos tanrısıyla alakası olmadığını düşünüyordum çünkü bildiğim isimlerle pek alakası yoktu. Persephone'nin se'siyle bile yoktu. Açıkçası on iki tanrının ismini bile ezberlemiş değildim.

''Ben Annabeth,'' dedi Annabeth, ardından eliyle beni işaret etti.''Bu da arkadaşım Myleen. Empire States'ten geliyoruz. Sanırım Olimpos'a paket yollayan tek şirketmişsiniz.''

Kadının yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Elindeki sopayı masanın kenarına dayayıp ağır adımlarla tam karşımızdaki sandalyeye oturdu. Eliyle defteri açıp sayfalarını çevirmeye başladı. Bayağı ilerideki bir sayfaya gelince durdu, baş parmağıyla yeri işaretledi.

''Kime ve ne göndereceksiniz?'' diye sordu.

Annabeth, ''Poseidon, bir mektup.'' diye atıldı. Kadın gözlerini kısıp bizi incelemeye başladı. Bu durumdan şüphelendiğimizi anlayınca kafasını deftere çevirdi. Sayfalarını hızla çevirdikten sonra defteri kapatıp sandalyesinden kalktı. Arkasındaki kitaplıklara dönüp fısıltıyla isimlerini okuyarak başından diğer ucuna doğru yürümeye başladı. En uca geldiğindeyse koyu kırmızı, diğerlerinden de eski gözüken bir defteri çıkartıp tekrardan sandalyesine oturdu. Defterin ilk sayfasını açıp durdu.

''Syne Canavar Tılsımcısı kesinlikle yasal değildir, bir karabüyü şubesidir ve yakalanırsanız da bu durumdan sorumlu tutulmayacaktır. Her tanrının kendine göre fiyatı vardır. Zeus ve Poseidon 20 drahmi. Mektup beş drahmi. Toplam 25 drahmi ödüyorsunuz.'' Annabeth önce itiraz edecek oldu, sonraysa homurdanarak elini çantasına attı. Bir kese dolusu altını çıkarttı-ki bu demek oluyordu ki bu altınlar drahmiydi- ve kadına uzattı. Kadın altınları eline alıp incelemeye başladı. Bir tanesini dişlerinin üstüne koyup ezdi. Sonra daha da yılışık bir şekilde gülümseyip bir kağıtla kalemi bize uzattı. Annabeth tam kalemle kağıdı eline alıyordu ki kadın onları geriye çekti. Sandalyesinden kalktı ve bizim olduğumuz tarafa geldi.

Syne, ''Bu işi yapmak için uygun değilsiniz.'' dedi.''Özellikle de sen, Athena kızı. Titanlara karşı yapılan savaşta çok büyük bir tehlikeydin. Hala da öylesin. Beni Olimpos'a şikayet etmeyeceğinden emin değilim.''

''Olimpos'a yasa dışı birçok şey yolladığın belli, Syne. Benden daha büyük kahramanlar gördüğün de belli.''

''Cidden yaşın bunu harika bir şekilde belli ediyor.'' diye atladım. Kadının yüzündeki gülümseme daha çıkarcı bir hale girdi.

''Haklısın galiba Hades'in kızı. Çok uzun süredir yaşıyor olsam gerek.'' Kadının yaşlı bedeni bir anda değişti. Önce kadının bir hayvana felan dönüşüp bize saldıracağını düşündüm ama kadın tam tersine daha da zarifleşiyordu. Saçları kızılımsı bir renk aldı, gözleri ise ela. En fazla yirmi yaşında olabilecek güzeller güzeli bir kadına dönüştü. 

''Sen az önce...'' Annabeth bir an duraksadı.''Az önce ne oldu?''

''Dersine iyi çalışmamışsın Athena kızı. Syne'nin Mnemosyne'nin son dört harfi olduğunu akıl etmeliydin. Ben bellek tanrıçasıyım. Ve inan bana tatlım, beynindeki bütün belleği bir hareketimle silebilirim. Hatta şuanda bir kısmını da siliyorum. Hissedebiliyor musun?''

O kadar şok içindeydim ki hayır bile diyemedim. Annabeth eliyle başını tuttu. Sanki acı çeker gibi bir hali vardı. Birkaç saniye sonra yüzünde boş bir ifade oluştu. Sanki neden burada olduğunu bilmiyordu gibiydi.

''Neredeyim ben? Ben en son ne yapıyordum?'' Sonra kaşlarını çatıp bana baktı.''Sen de kimsin?'' 

''Ne yaptın ona?'' diye sordum Mnemosyne denen kadına. Kadın kıpkırmızı dolgun dudağını hafifçe kıvırarak gülümsedi.''Bence bunun yanıtını biliyorsun Myleen.''

Ne kadar nefret etsem de biliyordum.

''Onu rahat bırak!'' diye bağırdım.''Onun bir suçu yok! Sana yaşlı diyen bendim.'' Mnemosyne kaşlarını çattı, yüzündeki gülümseme kesildi.   
''Bunu zaten sana yapacaktım.'' dedi dişlerini sıkarak.''Ama Elpis her işe olduğu gibi buna da burnunu sokuverdi.''

''Elpis mi?'' 

Az önceki şokumun şuankinin yanından bile geçmesi imkansızdı. Otobüsümüz patlayıp Luke beni ormana getirdiğinde gördüğüm rüyayı anımsadım. Elpis adında bir kadınla konuşmuştum, rüyamdaki kırlangıç modelli kolye uyandığımda elimdeydi ve şimdiyse beni koruyan şeyin o kadın ya da kolye olduğunu öğreniyordum.

''Umutmuş!'' dedi kadın öfkeyle.''Umut tanrıçası diye bir titana, benim kadar güçlü bir tanrıya kafa tutuyor!'' Yüzüne hani bir gülümseme yayıldı.''Yalanlar bir işe yaramaz ama.'' 

İşte o anda kalbim takla attı. Elpis umut tanrıçasıydı. Ve belki de benim yıllardır neden canavarlara yem olmadığımı açıklıyordu. Az önce Mnemosyne denen kadın ne yaptı bilmiyordum ama bilmediğim ve anlamadığım birçok şey geldi geçti gözümün önünden. Mesela daha önce defalarca o kadınla rüyamda konuştuğumu ve elimde o kolyenin olduğunu hatırlıyordum. Küçükken, en fazla beş-altı yaşımdayken o kolyeye sarılıp ağladığımı hatırlıyordum. Ama neden ağladığıma dair bir fikrim yoktu.

''Ba-bana ne yaptınız?'' diye sordum titreyerek. Kadın büyük bir kahkaha attı. Sinirlenmem gerekirdi ama yapamadım. O kadar afallamıştım ki Annabeth'in yanımda garip garip şeyler söylediğini çok sonra farkettim.

Mnemosyne, ''Ufak tefek değişiklikler diyelim,'' dedi.''Bunları şimdi öğrenmene gerek yok tatlım. Artık Elpis'in seni yıllardır koruduğunu biliyorsun. Tabi benimle arasında olan savaşta yenik düşünce senin hafızandaki olaylar da bayağı bir değişti. Ne fark eder? Neyse, kim olduğunu veya neler bilmediğini zamanla öğrenirsin genç melez. Arkadaşının hafızasını düzeltiyorum. Hatırlaması ona unutmasından daha çok zarar verir-ki bu da beni mutlu eder.''

Ardından bir toz bulutuna dönüşüp yok oldu. Az önceki olayların farkında olmayan Annabeth bana şaşkın şaşkın bakarken ellerimin titrememesi için elimden geleni yaptım. 

Annabeth, ''Neler oldu?'' diye sordu. Sadece başımı sallamakla yetindim. Canavar Tılsımcısı'nın kapısını itip kendimi dışarı attım. Biraz hava almaya ihtiyacım vardı.


	14. Suya Karışıyorum

Annabeth bana birkaç defa ne olduğunu sorduğundan cevap alamayınca bizi bir otele götürdü. Bu Manhattan'daki-daha doğru bayağı bir yol gitmiştik, ben Manhattan'dan çıktığımızı felan düşünüyordum.- en ucuz otellerden biri olsa gerekti. Annabeth'in kaç lira ödediğini görmedim ama odaların konforsuzluğundan rahatlıkla anlaşılıyordu. Tabi bizim oda seçimimizin de bunda büyük bir etkisi vardı.

Annabeth odayı açınca çantamı sandalyeye koyup montumu çıkarttım. Kendimi cam kenarındaki yatağa bırakıp gözlerimi kapattım. Aslında uykum yoktu, zaten uyuyup saçma bir rüya görmek de istemiyordum. Ama beynimde öyle garip sahneler dönüyordu ki kafamı duvarlara vurmamak için tek yapabileceğim uyumaktı. 

''Sen iyi misin?'' Annabeth üstündeki montu çıkarmadan önümdeki sandalyeye oturdu. Yüzündeki ifadeden bana yardım etmek istediği belliydi fakat ben hiç havamda değildim. Her şeyi anlatmam çok zordu, anlatırken mutlaka ağlardım. Ama anlatmak zorundaydım. Yoksa kafayı yiyebilirdim.

Yatağımdan doğrulup sırtımı arkamdaki yastığa dayadım. Ve olanları en başından sonuna kadar teker teker anlattım. Büyük bir kısmında gözlerim yaşarsa da ağlamamayı başardım. Bitince Annabeth çantasından bir şişe çıkarıp bana verdi. Sudan birkaç yudum alıp yanımdaki komidine koydum. Annabeth de tam karşıma oturdu.

''Neler olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrin yok. '' diye söylediğimi tekrarladı Annabeth. Evet anlamında başını salladım. Annabeth şakaklarını ovdu. Onun da durumu iyi değildi. Bellek bozuntusu onu da es geçmemişti.

''Eğer istersen,'' dedi tereddütle.''kampa dönebiliriz. Sonuçta buna mecbur değilsin. Ben daha sonra tekrardan aramak için çıkabilirim.''

''Hayır,'' dedim kendimden ne kadar emin olduğuma şaşırarak.''O rüyada benimle birlikte çalışman gerektiğini söylüyorsa bensiz bu işi yapamazsın. Hem üstelik benim gibi Hayalet çağırma güçlerin de yok.''

Annabeth'in yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. Bu onu tanıdığımdan beri gördüğüm en samimi gülümseme olsa gerekti. Erkek arkadaşını aramakla o kadar meşguldü ki oturup onunla doğru düzgün bir kere bile sohbet etmemiştik. 

Benim erkek arkadaşım kaybolsaydı, ben de aynısını yapar mıydım? diye düşündüm. Bu soru birkaç gündür kendi kendime sorduğum sorulardan sadece bir tanesiydi. Sayabildiğim kadarıyla da onu geçiyorlardı.

Annabeth, ''Teşekkürler.'' dedi.''Yaptığın her şey için teşekkür ederim.''

''Rica ederim.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Sadece Hades melezlerinin itibarını toplamaya çalışıyordum.''

Annabeth bu sözümün üstüne durdu.''Sahi,'' dedi şaşkınlıkla.''Hep böyle misindir?'' kaşlarımı çatınca açıklama gereği duydu.''Yani sevecen, gülen, espri yapan felan?''

''Ha,'' dedim gülerek.''Yani... Aslında sağım solum belli olmaz. Bir gün çok duygusal, ertesi gün komik ya da ne dersen ondan olabilirim. Huyum kurusun, bir günüm diğerini tutmuyor.'' 

Annabeth bunun üstüne kahkahayı bastı. Önce öylece kalakaldım. Sonra Annabeth'in yüzünün gülmekten kızardığını fark edip ''Ne?'' diye sordum. Annabeth sonunda gülmeyi kesebildiğinde komidinin üstünde duran suyumdan bir yudum aldı. Sanırım ağız kardeşliği vs gibi şeylerle ilgilenmiyordu.

''Sadece senden daha önce tanıdığım Hades melezi...''

''Benden başka Hades melezi var mı? Ama onu görmedim kampta?'' 

''Çünkü burada kalmıyordu. Hem kalsa da muhtemelen Percy'yi aramaya gitmiş olurdu. Percy ile onu ve ablasını kurtarmıştık. Gerçeği ablası daha sonra öldü ama...'' Sonra aklına kötü bir şey gelmiş gibi yüzünü buruşturdu. 

''Ee, sen asıl ne söylüyordun?'' diye sordum merakla. Daha önce Sam dışında kardeşim olacağı aklıma gelmezdi. Zaten Sam'e de inanamamıştım ya, o da ayrı bir konuydu.

''İlk geldiğinde neşeli küçük bir çocuktu. Ablası öldükten sonra içine kapandı, sürekli yeraltına gitmeye başladı. Giyinişi felan... bayağı bir soğuktu. Yanlış anlama ama sen pek bir Hades melezine benzemiyorsun.'' 

Bozulmamaya çalıştım. Haklıydı sonuçta. Benim kadar şaşkın ve daha ne yiyeceğine bile karar veremeyen birinin ölüler tanrısının kızı olacağına kim inanırdı ki? Ben bile inanmazken başlarının inanması zaten çok saçmaydı.

''Zaten her halimle bunu belliyorum. Belki de ben daha çok anneme çekmişimdir...'' sonra duraksadım.''Gerçeği ona da benzemiyorum. Sanırım beni evlatlık almışlar. Vay be! Kötü düşünme tarzım babamdan geçmiş olsa gerek.''

Annabeth dudağını büktü. Bununla beraber konuşmamızın da sona erdiğini farkettim. 

Keşke devam etseydi, diye düşündüm. Çünkü konuşmamızı kestiğimiz anda kafamın içinde çok acayip şeyler dönmeye başladı.

Sanırım ölüyorum, diye düşündüm bu sefer. Birisi beynimi tost makinesi sıkıştırmış, ardından oluşan yarıya baharatlayıp tuzlamış gibi hissediyordum. Bütün bedenimin titrediğini ve çığlık attığımın farkındaydım ama gerçek dünyaya dair hiçbir şey göremiyordum. Tek görebildiğim gözümün önünde hızla geçip giden sahnelerdi. Kadının birisi yüzümü okşuyordu, ben sanki çok kötü bir şey olmuş gibi ağlıyordum. Kıvırcık saçları olan bir çocukla el ele tutuşmuş, bir bahçede koşturuyordum. Dev gibi bir adam beni omzuna yatırıp götürürken-ya da kaçırırken mi demeliyim? Çünkü adam beni götürürken bağırıp adamı tekmeliyordum. 

''Myleen!''

Ve bir anda gözlerimi açtım. Karşımda Annabeth duruyordu, tost makinesi hissi gitmişti, artık ellerim titremiyordu. Az önce ne yaptıysam-ya da bana ne yaptıysalar- bende ters bir etki yaratmıştı. Ellerimi az önce tuttuğum-ellerimle kulaklarımı kapatmıştım- yerden çektim. Annabeth derin bir nefes aldı. Eli titreye titreye suyu ağzıma dayadı. Sudan birkaç yudum alıp bıraktım. 

''Buradan gitmemiz gerek.''

Etrafıma bakınca ona hak verdim. Az önce tam olarak ne olduysa kaldığımız oda...

Pek de odaya benzemiyordu.

Annabeth çantaları sırtına atıp benim montumu ve kendi montunu eline aldıktan sonra boşta kalan eliyle beni çekip odadan dışarı çıkarttı. Hızlı adımlarla merdivenlerden inerken herkesin kaçıştığını ve "Deprem!" diye bağırdığı duydum. Bu iyiydi çünkü bizim de depremden korkup kaçtığımızı düşünebilirlerdi.

Kafamı biraz daha topladığımda tekrardan sokaklardaydık. Pansiyonun sol tarafındaki yolun devamında bir orman vardı. Diğer tarafı ise şehre gidiyordu. Tabi ki ormana gitmeyecektik, ama Annabeth kendini o tarafa attı. Neden böyle bir şey yaptığını anlayamasam da itiraz edemedim. İtiraz etmeye halim yoktu.

Yolda Annabeth'den çantamı ve montumu kaptım. Kışın ortasında sadece bir kazakla ormanda gezmek intihardan farksız olurdu. Montumu geçirip kafamı kapattım. Annabeth de bunu yaparken birkaç dakika duraksadık.

"Neden ormana gidiyoruz?" diye sordum. Annabeth endişeyle arkama, şehir tarafına bakındı."Görmedin mi?"

"Neyi görmedim?" 

"Koca bir grup insanın böyle tenha bir yere toplanması sık rastlanan bir durum değil."

"Annabeth,'' dedim endişeli bir sesle.''Buna güvenerek kendimizi ormana atamayız. Orman çok teh-''

''Başka çaremiz olsaydı ormana gitmezdik Myleen.'' dedi Annabeth.''İnan bana ormanı senden daha çok sevmiyorum.''

İtiraz etmedim.

Annabeth koşarak ormana daldığında ben de peşinden gittim. Bu bir grup-insan-hayvan-canavar-tanrı ya da her neyse neden bizim peşimize takılmaz zorundaydı sanki? Dünya Canavar Akınları Günü bitmişti de bu mu eksik kalmıştı?

Annabeth ani bir dönüş yapınca neredeyse duvara tosluyordum. Annabeth hızını iyice arttırdı, sık sık sağa sola dönmeye başladı. Bunu neden yaptığını anlamam geç olmadı. Arkamızdan gelen hışırtı ve vahşi sesler yetiyordu.

Annabeth bir ağacın önüne gelince durdu, sırtını ağaca yaslayıp nefeslendi.''Bu hiç iyi değil.'' dedi ardından.''Hiç iyi değil.''

''Gene neler oluyor Annabeth?'' diye sordun bıkkınlıkla.

''Pansiyonda yaptığın şey her ne ise başımız büyük bir belada. İnsanların arasına karışan canavarları bilirim. Her canavar gözümüze insan gibi gözükebilir ama bazıları bu konuda uzmalaşmıştır. Onların canavar olduklarını pençelerini üstünde gördüğün zaman anlarsın. Bu yüzden bana güven ve dediğimde koş.'' Bakışlarını arkama çevirdi.''Şimdiki gibi. Koş!''

Annabeth'in peşinden ormanın daha da derinliklerine daldık. Bu artık bir oyuna dönmüş gibi geliyordu çünkü ormanda ne bir değişiklik vardı, ne de sonu geliyordu. En az dört metre uzunluğunda sık ağaçlar ve yemyeşil bir alan. Ta ki o sesi duyana kadar.

''Su!'' dedim heyecanla.''Sesi sen de duydun mu?''

Annabeth evet anlamında başını salladı. Sesin geldiği yere doğru koşmaya başladık. Birkaç dakika içinde kendimizi açık bir alanda bulduk. 

Ve de bir şelale, diye düşündüm. Pek atlanılacak bir ayrıntı değil.

Koşarak şelalenin dibine gittim. Şelale yerden en az altı metre yukardaydı ve etrafa bir buhar yayılıyordu. Buhar yüzümü yalayıp geçerken sırıtmadan duramadım. Annabeth de yanıma geldi. 

''Şelale!'' dedi heyecanla.''Şelalenin sesi sesimizi bastırabilir. Tabi hemen harek-''

Annabeth'e çok geç demek isterdim. Fakat kılımı bile kıpırdatamadan etrafımız sarılmıştı. 

Annabeth'i dinlemeliydik. Canavarlar çok hızlıydı, benim melez kokumun da hızlarını arttırdığı bir açıktı. Arkama baktım. Hareket edecek alanımız yoktu, bir adım bile gerilesek önce boşluğa, ordan da nehre düşecektik. 

Şimdi önümüzde iki seçenek vardı: Ya kalıp savaşacaktık, ya da aşağı atlayıp suyun sıcak mı yoksa soğuk mu olduğuna bakacaktık.

''Ne yapacağız?'' diye sordum Annabeth'e. Annabeth gözlerini canavarlara dikmiş, hareket bile etmiyordu. Neden hançerini eline almıyordu? Neden bir tepki vermiyordu? Annabeth gri gözlerini bana çevirdi. İşte o anda planı anladım.

''Yo ha-hayır y-'' Annabeth bileğimi tuttuğu gibi beni de kendisiyle boşluğa çekti. 

Berbat bir şey, diye geçirdim. Çok garip.

Kalp atışlarım hızlandı, ağzımı açıp bağırmak istedim. Hatta debelenip Annabeth'e bir tekme atmak. Ama yapamadım. Birkaç saniye sonra da suyla buluştum.

İşte şimdi öldüm, diye düşündüm.

Bu seferki bir öngörü değildi, çünkü mantığım da ona hak veriyordu.


	15. Kurt Zehrinin Tadına Bakıyorum

Su, herkes gibi benim için de hayati önem taşıyordu. Günde birkaç bardak içmezsem bedenim susuzluktan kafayı yiyebiliyor, üç günün sonunda da iflasını verebiliyordu. Fakat suya hiç böyle bir açıdan bakmamıştım. Yani hem içinde yüzerken muhteşem bir rahatlık hissediyordum, hem de ne zaman öleceğim diye düşünüyordum.

Hey Poseidon, diye düşündüm. Sen benim amcam oluyorsun değil mi? Amcalar yeğenlerini severler, hani bir yardım etsen diyorum?

Cevap gelmedi.

SENİN OĞLUN İÇİN BURADAYIZ, BİZE YARDIM ETMEK ZORUNDASIN!

Yine cevap gelmedi.

Gözlerimi açtım. Su berraktı, bu sayede yanımda duran Annabeth'i görebildim. Annabeth hareket etmiyordu, adeta bir bez bebek gibi süzülüyordu. Korkuyla ona doğru yüzmeye çalıştım. Kollarından tutup onu sarstım. Annabeth'in yüzü bembeyazdı, gözleri kapalıydı. Bunca yolu geldikten sonra kampa onun ölüm haberiyle gidemezdim.

Bu gidişle onunla bile gidemeyeceksin, dedi iç sesim. Hatta ikinizin haberini verecek birilerini bulman gerekecek.

Annabeth'i bırakıp suyun üstüne doğru yüzmeye çalıştım. Tam şelalenin altındaydık ve bu işimi iki kat zorlaştırıyordu. Dişimi sıkarak var gücümle yüzdüm. Sonunda suyun yüzeyine çıktığımda öksürük krizine boğuldum. İleride, kıyıyı görebiliyordum. Çok da uzak değildi. Oraya rahatlıkla yüzebilirdim. Fakat önce Annabeth'i kurtarmam gerekiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp tekrar daldım.

Annabeth'i kolundan yakalayıp yukarı doğru yüzmeye başladım. Üstümüzdeki ıslak kıyafetler işimizi daha da zorlaştırıyordu. Önce kendi üstümdeki montu çıkarttım, Annabeth'inkini de çıkartacaktım ki fermuarı sıkışıverdi. İçimden kendime küfredip fermuarı zorladım. Fakat yerinden hareket etmiyordu.

Hızla su yüzüne çıktım. Yardıma ihtiyacım vardı, Annabeth'i tek başıma sudan çıkartsam bile kıyıya ulaşamazdık. 

''Hey!'' diye bağırdım.''Kimse yok mu?! Arkadaşımın yardıma ihti-yacı var. Lü-tfen.'' Tekrar suya dalmalıydım, Annabeth'i kurtarmam gerekiyordu. Fakat bu sefer kendim de su yüzeyine çıkamayabilirdim. Zaten artık istesem de yapamazdım. Kendimi suyun yüzeyine yatırdığımı az çok hatırlıyordum. Sonrasında neler olduğuysa büyük bir soru işaretiydi.

Tekrar uyandığımda suda değildim. Yani tam olarak suda değildim. Nasıl becerdiysem artık nehrin ucuna kadar yüzmüş ve kıyıya ulaşmıştım. Ya da başka biri bunu yapmış olabilirdi, çığlığımı duyup koşan bir dağcı mesela.

Burada dağ yok, dedi iç sesim.

Şelale varsa o da vardır, diye cevapladım.

İşte o anda büyük bir sorunu unuttuğumu farkettim:Annabeth yanımda değildi. Korkuyla ayağa kalktığımda yere düşmemek için köşedeki ağaca tutundum. Çok kötüydüm demek az kalırdı:Bütün bedenim sırılsıklamdı, tir tir titriyordum, aç ve susuzdum. Ve tabi dehşet derecede yorgundum. ''Annabeth?'' diye seslendim.''Neredesin?''

Ses gelmedi.

Çantamı bulmak için etrafıma bakındım. Suya dizlerime kadar girdim fakat çantam ortalıkta yoktu. Ben de son çare olan hançerimi elime aldım. Kamptayken neredeyse hiç hançerle talim yapmamıştım. Üstüme atlayan ilk kişinin katilim olacağına kesin gözüyle bakıyordum.

Üstümdeki montu çıkarttım. Islandıkça daha da ağırlaşmıştı. Ayakkabılarımı çıkarıp içindeki suyu boşalttım. Çoraplarımı sıktıktan sonra tekrar ayağıma geçirdim. Kazağımın ve pantolonumun üstünü de silkeledikten sonra sıra montuma geldi. Montumu sıkıştırıp suyunu alma işlemi çok uzun sürdü. Sonunda olabildiğince suyunu aldığımda bütün bedenim soğuktan titriyordu. 

''Ah tanrılarım,'' diye mırıldandım. Yere oturup ısınmak için ellerime buhar üflerken donmamak için dua ediyordum. Kışın ortasında, sırılsıklam halde bir nehrin kenarında oturuyordum. En fazla on dakika içinde donup ölürdüm. Hareket etmeliydim. 

Montumu üstüme giyip hançerimi elime aldım. Belki nehri takip ederek şelaleyi tekrardan bulabilirdim. Şelaleyi bulursam Annabeth'in izini de bulabilirdim. Ve sonra birlikte sıcak bir yer bulabilirdik. Şuanda kadar planda bir sorun yok gibi gözüküyordu. Fakat hesaba katmadığım ufacık bir şey vardı: Hava kararıyordu ve ormanda daha çok insanlar değil, hayvanlar yaşıyordu. Bu durumda çok güzel bir av olabilirdim. 

Olabildiğince sessizce ilerlemeye çalışıyordum ama nafileydi. Orman o kadar sessizdi ki en ufak bir ses bile büyük bir gürültüye sebep oluyordu. Nehir yolu da o kadar kısa değildi. Şelaleyi bulduğumda en az yirmi dakika yürüdüğüme emindim. Ama şu gerçekti: Yürüdüğüme değmişti. Çantam suyun üstünde süzülüyordu.

''Aman tanrılarım!'' diye bağırdım. O kadar mutlu olmuştum ki hayvanları bile unutmuştum. Çantam demek yemek demekti, su demekti. En önemlisi de ihtiyacım olan eşyalar demekti. Çantanın su geçirmediğini ve açık olmadığını da varsayarsak temiz kıyafetler demekti. Çantaya doğru koşmaya başladım ama bir hırıltı beni durdu. Ya da daha doğrusu bir uluma mı demeliydim? Kurtlar.

Arkamı döndüğüm gibi koşmaya başladım. Artık nehir yolu diye bir şey yoktu. Ormana dalıp izimi kaybettirmek zorundaydım. Kurtlara yem olmak istemiyordum. Özellikle de o kurda yem olmak istemiyordum. İçimden bir his beni özellikle dilimleyip yiyeceğini söylüyordu. Belki de sofra adabı olan bir kurttu, kim bilir?

Uzun bir koşunun ardından kendimi çok garip bir yolda buldum. Sağ tarafı yukarı, sol tarafıysa aşağıya doğru uzanıyordu. Hangi yoldan gidecektim?

Hatırla. Hatırla. Kurtlar yukarıya mı yoksa aşağıya mı daha kolay giderler? Yokuş, çıkılabilecek şekilde. Ama sen çok yavaşlarsın. Aşağısı, çok dik. Kurtlar koşarak inemezler. Sen de inemezsin. Ama yuvarlanabilirsin. 

O an yuvarlanmak pek de kötü bir fikir gibi gelmemişti. Fakat kötü bir fikir olduğu kesindi. 

Aşağıya doğru oturur vaziyette kayarken başımın döndüğünü hissettim. Sanki çok hızlı bir filmdeydim. Her şey hızla gözümün önünden geçip giderken ağaçlara çarpmamak için sağa sola dönmem gerekiyordu. İki ağaca çarpmaktan son anda kurtuldum. Bir tanesi kolumu sıyırıp geçti, bir diğeriyse omzuma geldi. Hiçbiri de azıcık acıdı denecek türden acıtmadı. Aşağıya vardığımda ikisi de yanıyordu.

Aşağıya vardığımda ulumalar çok uzaktan geliyordu. Yine de bir yolunu bulup gelebileceğini biliyordum. Duramazdım, durmamalıydım. Hızla ayağa kalkıp koşmaya başladım. Ağaçlar bu kısımda daha da sıklaşıyor, adeta karla kaplanmış yağmur ormanlarına dönüşüyordu. Annabeth neden bizi böyle bir yere getirmişti? Annabeth'i suçlamak istemiyordum ama bizi ormana sokturtmasaydı bunlar başımıza gelmezdi. Bir sürü ara sokak vardı, oralardan kaçıp gidebilirdik. Ama Annabeth bizi ormana yönlendirmiş, oradan da şelaleden aşağı atmıştı. Belki de Annabeth Percy'yi kaybetmeye dayanamamıştı ve aklını kaçırıyordu? Bir Athena kızına göre hiç mantıklı davranmıyordu. 

Ulumalar kesilince mola vermeye karar verdim. Aç, susuz ve yorgundum. Tam kurtlar gelirken bayılıp beleş yemek olmak istemiyordum. Sırtımı bir ağaca yaslayıp gökyüzünü seyretmeye başladım. Gökyüzü lacivertti, bir sürü yıldız vardı. Daha önce hiç bu kadar yıldız gördüğümü hatırlamıyordum. Hangi yıldız hangi yıldız diye ayırt etmek isterdim fakat daha takımyıldızlarının adını bile bilmiyordum. Hem izlemesi de çok güzeldi.

Birkaç dakika sonra yerimden kalkıp ağır adımlarla yürümeye başladım. Geldiğim yöne gidemezdim. Kurtlar hala orada olabilirdi, üstelik kokumu alan canavarlar da oraya doluşmuş olabilirdi. Hem belki kokumu buraya çekerek canavarların dikkatini kendi üstüme çekerdim. Bu da Annabeth'e zaman kazandırırdı. 

Üstüm az çok kurumuş gibiydi. Birazcık daha ısınmıştım, hareket etmek kesinlikle iyi gelmişti. Ama havanın soğuk olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmezdi. Etrafın kar olduğu gerçeğini de. Karı her zaman severdim. Yani kar yağdığı için Sam'le çığlık çığlığa bağırır, sonra da annem gelmeden önce bahçeye çıkıp kartopu oynardık. Sam kartopu atmayı beceremediğinden biz de daha çok kardanadam yapardık. Tabi Sam daha çok oturur ve karı sürer, ben yapardım. Ama farketmezdi. Çok eğlenirdik. Şimdiyse kar alehime oyun oynuyordu. Uyumaya kalkarsam donup öleceğim gerçeğini yüzüme söyleyip duruyordu. 

Yönümü sola çevirdim. Ormana durduğum yerin sol tarafından geldiğimi düşünüyordum. Hem denemenin zararı olmazdı. Ormanın derinliklerine gitmekten de daha iyi olduğu kesindi.

On dakika sonra bedenimin iflas ettiğini düşünmeye başlamıştım. Bacaklarım başta olmak üzere bütün bedenim titremeye başlamış, gözlerimi kapatmamak için büyük bir çaba harcar olmuştum. Ama biliyordum, bir süre sonra dayanamayıp uyuyacaktım. Ve muhtemelen de... bir daha uyanamayacaktım. 

Tabi kokum olmasaydı. 

Bir anda arkamdan hışırtılar yükselmeye başladı. Bu beni harekete geçiren şey oldu. Hançerimi sımsıkı tutup koşmaya başladım. Bir yandan da tanrılara adrenalin hormonum için dua ediyordum. O anda hızlanmamı sağlamasa acaba hala orada oturuyor mu olurdum? Düşüncesi bile kötüydü. 

Sonra yapabileceğim en büyük aptallığı yaptım: Arkama bakmaktan önüme bakmayı unuttum. Önümdeki kurdu o kadar sonra farkettim ki ancak ona tosladığımda durabildim. 

Üstüme baharat dök de ye, diye düşündüm. Şuanda çok tatsız olsam gerek.

Ama öyle olmadı. Kurt kendinden beklenmeyecek bir güçle bileğimi ıssırıp beni havaya fırlattı. Ve bir anda kendimi tek kolum ağacın dalını tutmuş, beş metre havada buldum. 

Kurdun ıssırdığı yerden bütün koluma doğru yayılan acı bir anda bütün bedenimi sarıverdi. Kolumdan yere damlayan kan da işi kolaylaştırmıyordu. Kurdun arkadaşları altıma toplanmış, aç gözlerle bana bakarken bazıları ağacı tırmalıyordu. Eğer şimdi yere düşersem direk ölürdüm. Birazcık daha dayanmalıydım. En azından mezarıma konacak bir bedenim olmalıydı.

Kolumdan akan kan, bedenimin yorgunluğu, etkisi geçmiş adrenalin hormonum, açlık ve susuzluk artık beni bitiriyordu. Altımdaki kurtların sıkılıp oradan ayrıldığını kesik kesik hatırlıyordum. Dala tutunduğum elin ritim tutarak titriyordu. Sonunda elim kaydı ve boşluğa düştüm.

Bitti, diye düşündüm. Çok sert bir düşüş, ve bitiş.

Aynen de düşündüğüm gibi oldu. Yere çok sert bir düşüş yaptım ve gözlerim karardı. Daha sonra hatırladığım kocaman bir karanlıktı.


	16. Biri Bana Bakıcılık Yapıyor

Öncelikle şunu belirtmeliyim: Ölmedim. Yaşıyorum ve melez hayatıma tam gaz devam ediyorum. Birkaç (!) kırık çıkıkla olsa da.

Ağaçtan yere düştüğümde attığım o dehşet çığlık işime fena halde yaradı. Annabeth ve Luke-onu da anlatacağım- sesimden beni bulmuşlar. Bulduklarında ölmek üzereymişim, Annabeth ağzıma nektar damlatmış felan. Sonra da kampa haber vermişler, kamp iki melezle bizi kurtarmaya gelmiş. Sonra kampa gitmişim. Kurtulmuşum.

Luke'un iki arkadaşı ortalıktan kaybolmuş. Birincisi Taylor, annesi hastalanınca görevden ayrılmak zorunda kalmış. Diğeri ise... kötü bir haber olduğunu biliyorum ama ölmesi hayatımı kurtardı. O ölmese Luke Annabeth'i aramaya karar vermeyecekti. Dolayısıyla ben de orada ölmüş olacaktım. 

 

Uyandığımda uyanabildiğime inanamadım. Ağaçtan düştüğümde öldüğüme kesin gözüyle bakıyordum. Beş metreden yere çakılıp hayatta kalabilmem çok zordu. Ama kalmışım. Sanırım tanrı tarafım sağolsun, beni biraz güçlü kılmış.

Önce bunun saçma olacağını düşündüm. Çünkü en son hatırladığım kadarıyla bedenim çökmüş bir haldeydi ve bırakın yürümeyi, en ufak bir hareket yapmaya hali yoktu. Ama daha sonra kurtulduğumu ve kendimi iyi hissettiğimi farkettim. Ağır hareketlerle yattığım yerden doğruldum ve etrafa bakındım. Evimdeydim, Hades kulübesindeydim. Önümde, panoya bir şeyler asan genci de o sırada farkettim.

''Günaydın.'' dedi, bir yandan da panoya bir şeyler asmaya devam ediyordu. Hades kulübesinde ne işi vardı?

''Şey, sana da günaydın. Burada ne yaptığını sorabilir miyim?'' Bana döndüğünde gözlerine takılıverdim. Göz rengi bebek mavisiydi ve insan sonsuza kadar ona bakabilirmiş gibi geliyordu. Saçları sarı-kahverengi karışımıydı. Teni buğday rengiydi, uzun boylu ve kaslıydı. Üstünde rengi solmuş bordo rengi bir tişört ile kot pantolon giymişti. Gerçekten, kulübemde ne yapıyordu?

''Ah, özür dilerim.'' dedi, yüzünde alaycı bir sırıtış vardı.''Ben Martin. Senin doktorunum. Buraya da neler yapıp-yapmayacağınla ilgili kağıtları asıyordum. Bu arada, nasıl hissediyorsun? Daha iyi mi?'' 

''Ha, ben de Myleen.'' Gülümseyerek fısıldarcasına ''Biliyorum.'' dedi. Sonra çalışma masamın üstündeki malzemelere göz gezdirmeye başladı.

''İyi, yani daha iyi. Bu arada, buraya nasıl geldiğimi-ölmediğimi anlatabilir misin? Ben o sırada uyuyordum ya hani...''

"Pek bir şey olmadı. Hem ne kadar da meraklısın? Bence hala yeteri kadar dinlenmiş değilsin, biraz daha uyumaya ne dersin?" Başımı hayır anlamında salladım. Uyumak istemiyordum. Uyku artık bana korkunç bir boşluk gibi geliyordu, ve oraya dönmek istemediğim kesindi.

"Hayır," diye kestirip attım."Uyumak istemiyorum, ayrıca yeteri kadar da dinlendim. Hem çok açım. Saat kaç? Yemeği yak-"

"Çorba sever misin?" Sanki söylediklerimden hiçbirini dinlememiş gibiydi. Nereden çıkarttığını anlayamadığım bir tabak çorbayla yanıma geldi. Bir masa çekti(onu da nereden bulduğunu anlayamamıştım) ve çorba tabağını üstüne koydu. En sevdiğim çorbayı nereden bilebilirdi?

"Kendin mi yersin, yoksa yedireyim mi?" diye sordu.

"Kendim yiyebilirim." diye cevapladım. Bu hiç hoşuma gitmemişti."En sevdiğim çorbanın bu çorba olduğunu nereden bildin?" diye sordum. 

"Rastgele seçtim," Omuz silkti."Şansım varmış."

Hayatımda içtiğim en güzel çorbaydı diyebilirdim. Tuzu ne eksikti, ne fazlaydı. Tadında en ufak bir bozukluk yoktu. 

Tek bir şey hariç, diye düşündüm.

Sorun şuydu:Çorba fazla yatıştırıcıydı. Kendimi sarhoş olmuş gibi, bir garip hissediyordum. Bunun çorbayla alakası olmayabilirdi belki. Belki de. Martin haklıydı. Yeteri kadar dinlenemediğim için bedenim isyan ediyordu. Sonunda çorbayı itip kendimi yatağıma bıraktım. En son Martin'in "Şişşt, uyu." dediğini hatırlıyordum. Ondan sonrası, öncesinden çok daha karmaşıktı.

Sürekli uyanıp tekrar uyuyordum. Bu berbat bir histi. Sürekli havada süzülen bir hayalet gibi hissediyordum. Hareket etmiyor, ama süzülüyor gibi. Gerçekten hatırladığım iki uyanma halim vardı: Birincisinde Martin vardı, ikincisinde yoktu. Birincisinde Martin bana yine o çorbadan içirtti. Önce içmek istemedim, ama içersem daha iyiy olacağıma dair garantiler verince içmek zorunda kaldım. Ben uyumaya gitmeden önce yanağıma bir ölücük kondurdu. Normalde olsa utanır, sonra da kızardım. Fakat o kadar uyuşuktum ki sadece yüzümde ufak bir gülümseme oluştu. Daha sonra uyandığımda ise dediğim gibi, Martin yoktu. Onun yerinde beni bekleyen ise başını yatağımın ucuna yaslamış-muhtemelen uyumuş- Annabeth'ti. Yavaşça hareketlenip yerimden doğrulunca onu da ister istemez uyandırmış oldum. Uyandığımı görünce yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Yerinden fırlayıp bana sımsıkı sarıldı. Benim kafam ise hala Martin'in nerede olduğunu sormaya takıldığından pek karşılık veremedim.

"Ah tanrılarım." diye mırıldandı Annabeth."Neyseki uyandın. Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?" 

"İyi gibi. Sen? Buraya nasıl geldiğimi biliyor musun?" Annabeth bütün hikayeyi ayrıntılarıyla anlattı. O anlattıkça kafam daha da karışmıştı. O kurtlar neden beni yememişlerdi? Beş metreden düşüp nasıl hayatta kalmıştım? Annabethler beni bulduğunda ölmek üzere olduğumu, Luke'un çantasında bulunan nektar olmasa ölebileceğimi öğrendiğimde içim pek de rahatlamadı. Öldüğümde gideceğim yerin yeraltındaki kötü bir yer olmasını istemiyordum, bunun için de şuana kadar pek bir şey yapmamıştım.

"Şey... Martin'in nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?" Annabeth bana şaşkın bir ifadeyle baktı. Belki de Martin'i tanımıyordu. Ama nasıl tanımazdı? Annabeth çoğu kişinin tanıdığı-çoğu kişiyi tanıyan birisi değil miydi?

"Kimden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum." dedi Annabeth."Buraya geldiğinden beri gündüzleri seni ben ve Arizona dışında kimse ziyaret etmedi."

Martin'in beynimin bir oyunu olma riskine mi yoksa kimsenin umrunda olmadığıma mı takılayım bilemedim. Ama sonunda ağzımdan şunlar çıkıverdi:"Martim benim doktorumdu."

Annabeth'e hikayeyi anlattığımda Annabeth'in yüzünde şaşkınlıktan başka bir şey yoktu. Apollon kulübesinde Martin adında o tipte bir çocuk olmadığından emin olduğunu söyledi. Üstelik onunla Martin değil, Denny adında bir çocuğun ilgilendiğini söyledi.

"Ama bu...imkansız." diye mırıldandım."Eminim, Annabeth. Bana çorba verişini, gülümseyişini gayet net hatırlayabiliyorum."

"Myleen, dediğim gibi, belki de bir halisünasyon görmüşsündür? Onca yaşadığından sonra böyle bir şey olması anormal değil."

"Ben deli değilim Annabeth." dedim dişlerimi birbirine bastırarak."Martin buraya nasıl geldi bilmiyorum, ama o buradaydı. Burada olduğuna eminim."

Annabeth üstelemedi. Beni biraz daha dinlenmem için yalnız bıraktığında başımı yastığıma koydum. Uyumadım. Sadece düşündüm. Gerçekten de halisünasyon mu görmeye başlamıştım? Piskolojim onca şeyi kaldırmamış olabilir miydi? Az önceki fikrimden vazgeçip gözlerimi kapattım. Uyku karanlık bir boşluk olduğu gibi düşüncelerden de paçamı kurtarabildiğim bir yerdi. Bundan sonra uykuyu bu kadar suçlamamaya karar verdim.


	17. Babam Bana Bir Doğum günü Hediyesi Yolluyor

O olaydan sonra hayatımda görülür bir değişim vardı. Hayatımın en güzel aylarını geçirmiştim. Leo Valdez'le iyi bir arkadaşlık kurmuştum. O beni ünlü 9.Depo'suna yanında götürüyor, hem o hem de ben yalnız kalmıyorduk. Arizona'yla ise tam bir yakın arkadaş statüsündeydik. K ve Henry birlikte takılmadıklarında birlikte oturup sohbet ediyorduk, kitap karıştırıyorduk. Annabeth genelde kendi halindeydi, onunla da gezdiğim konuştuğum olsa bile üzerine fazla gitmiyordum. Yalnız kalmak ona iyi geliyor gibi gelmişti bana. Oysa kardeşleri bunun onu mahvettiğini düşünüyorlardı.

Luke ayda yılda bir olsa bile bana kılıç talimi yaptırıyordu. Ben daha çok kukla gibiydim. Luke bir şekilde beni istediği yöne kaçırıyor ya da istediği şekilde kesmeye teşebbüste bulunabiliyordu. Yine de çok çok iyi bir öğretmen olduğu kesindi. Yaralarım iyileşip bedenip kendini toparladıktan sonra-yaklaşık bir ay her şey yasak gibi bir şey şeydi- hızla beni düzene sokmuştu. O olmasa ciddi anlamda yerlerde sürünüyor olurdum herhalde.

Piper da iyi birisiydi. Afrodit kızlarına hiç benzemiyordu. Saçımı örmesi için güvendiğim tek Afrodit kızı da diyebilirdim. Diğerlerinin şaşalı hallerine göre Piper eksilerdeydi. O kadar sade ve basit giyiniyordu ki aşırı güzelliği ve renk değiştiren gözlerini saymadığımızda Afrodit kızı olduğuna dair en ufak bir belirti bulunamazdı.

Bir de Piper'ın erkek arkadaşı vardı: Romalı, Percy'nin takastaki Yunan tarafına yollanan Jason Grace. Onunla da birkaç kılıç talimi yaptığım olmuştu fakat Romalı üslübünün kafamı karıştırdığını fark ettiğimde bu işi bıraktık. İyi birisi oldupu doğruydu fakat onun dışında pek yakın bir arkadaşlığımız olduğu söylenemezdi. 

Yılın olayı diyebileceğimiz şey ise aylar sonra geldi: Hades, doğum günümü unutmamıştı!

Bu, bende direk ne tür bir hediye olacak düşüncesi uyandırırken aklımda çok garip bir düşünce belirdi. Bu, babamın bana ilk doğum günü hediyesiydi. Ne olduğuna değil, göndermiş olmasına takılmış olmalıydım. Demek ki eğer bir şansı olsaydı bana babalık yapmak isteyebilirmiş. Bu, o an için çoğu şeyden daha önemliydi.

Ben, Arizona, Henry ve Leo hediye paketimi almak için gittiğimizde hediyenin bir pakette olmadığını, zaten bir pakete de sığamayacağını öğrenmiş olduk. Üç furiadan birisi-iyi kimseler deniyordu onlara- olan Alecto, dev bir yarasadan inip yanımıza geldiğinde ağzımdan çok garip bir inilti çıktı. Alecto homurdanarak üstünü silkeledi.

"Sen Hades'in kızı, bana büyük bir eziyet çektirdin!" Kaşlarımı çatıp tam bir cevap verecekken Arizona koluma dokundu. Başımı ona çevirdiğimde dudaklarıyla bana "Yapma." dedi. Dişlerimi sıkıp cevap vermedim. Alecto homurdanarak söylediklerini bitirdiğinde öylece bana bakmaya başladı.

"Şey... Az önce kağıdını gönderdiğiniz hediyemi verecek misin, yoksa biz mi gidip alıyoruz?" Alecto sanki bariz bir şey söylemişim gibi gözlerini devirdi.

"Hediyei göremiyor musun?" ded cırtlak bir sesle."Neden çoğu Hades melezi bu kadar salağ-sakin olmak zorunda ki?" Sonra eliyle arkasındaki dev yarasayı gösterdi."İşte hediyen. Tartarus'ta yaşayan azınlıktaki canavarlardan birisi. Bir dev-yarasa."

"Şaka yapıyorsun." Leo gözlerini kocaman açmış mustakbel doğum günü hediyeme bakıyordu. Diğerleri de ondan farksız gözükmüyordu. Ben ise ağzımda bir şeyler gevelemekle meşguldüm. Sonunda ağzımdan şunlar çıkıverdi:"O şey benim doğum günü hediyem mi?"

"Şunu tekrar tekrar söyletmeye bayılıyorsun, değil mi? Evet, senin! Bence yolculukta kullanmak için çok hızlı-üstelik hiç de konforlu değil. Ama birini öldürmek istiyorsan-ki bence bu çok kötü bir ölüm olur-tam da adamını buldun. O bir dişi, ismini ona göre versen iyi olacak."

"Tıpkı senin gibi?" Alecto kaşlarını çatıp birkaç küfür savurdu. 

"Bu dev-yarasa türüyle bizi karıştırıyorlar ya, nefret ediyorum bundan! Saçmalık, saçmalık! Biz Furialarız, bizimle nasıl kıyaslanabilirler?" 

"Biliyor musun," dedim hafifçe sırıtarak."Sanırım ona bir isim buldum. Senin ismini vereceğim!"

"Ne-ne diyorsun sen melez? Bi-bir Furia'nın adını ne cüretle verirsin bir dev-yarasaya? Bu-bu ne cü-"

"Hey, bence gitsen iyi olur." dedi Leo. Elinde bana haber amaçlı gönderilen mektup vardı."Mektupta yazdığına göre yarım saat içinde yer altına dönmezsen Hades'in sana bir Tartarus turu attıracağı yazıyor. Ve... Yarım saatin dolmasına beş dakikadan az süre var."

"Arrrhhh!" diye bağırdı Alecto."Size göstereceğim-bize bunu yapmamalı Hades-ne için-neden yapıyor ki?" Alecto ağzında bir sürü şey geveledikten sonra havalanıp ortadan kayboldu. Az önceki kötü hava yerini tertemiz gökyüzüne bırakmıştı. 

"Hades neden böyle bir şey yapmış ki?" diye sordu Arizona.

"Aslında böyle bir şey yapmamış," dedi Leo, yüzünde alaycı bir ifade oluşmuştu."Ben uydurdum!"

"Leo!" dedi Arizona."F-İyi Kimseler'le uğraşılmaz." 

"Aman, ne fark eder? Gitti işte." dedi Leo umursamaz bir tavırla. 

"Onu bunu bırakın da ben bu dev-yarasayla ne yapacağım onu söyleyin. Beni yemez, değil mi?" Leo bir ıslık çaldı, Arizona hayretle ona baktı ve Henry sadece başını salladı. Bu işte tek başıma gibiydim.

Hayır, babam her şeyi düşünmüş gibi gözüküyordu.

Alecto başını yavaşça eğdi, başını kolumun altına soktu. Sonra garip bir ses çıkarıp beni üstüne atıverdi. Bu sırada ağzımdan garip bir ses çıkmıştı-Alecto'nunkine benzer-. Önündekilere homurdandı. Sanki onları görmek hoşuna gitmemiş gibi hareketler yapmaya başladı.

"Şşt, sakin o-ol kızım. B-bak ben ç-çok sakinim." Açıkça yalan söylüyordum. Zaten bu Alecto hareket ettiğinde apaçık belli oldu. Alecto en ufak bir hareket yaptığında çığlığı bastım, bunu her yaptığımda hızını daha da arttırıp yükseldi. En sonunda bunu yapmamam gerektiğini fark ettiğimde yerden bayağı bir yüksekteydik.

"Aman tanrılarım." dedim, resmen korkudan titriyordum."Ben-yüksek-ne-inelim-aşağı."

Alecto kesinlikle uysal değildi. İnatla uçmaya devam ediyor, git gide hızlanıyordu. Ne yapacaktım? Kesinlikle bir şeyler yapmalıydım. Yükseydeydim. Bu da artık kendi alanımın dışına çıktığımın anlamıydı. Zeus her an beni çarpabilirdi ki bu hiç de iyi olmazdı.

"İn aşağı!" Alecto beni dinlemedi."Aşağı in dedim sana! Seni pis-aşağı indir beni!"

Aslında aşağı indirmişti beni. Tek farkla. Bu sefer Alecto da benimle değildi, ben tek başıma düşmekteydim.

Bir ara çok fena kafamın karıştığını hissettim. Percy'yi aramak için gittiğimiz görevde iki kere boşlukta hissetmiştim. Birincisinde buz gibi suya düşüp kısmen donmuştum, ikincisinde ise 'kısmi ölü' damgası yemiştim. Peki bu sefer ne olacaktı? 

Bir anda altımda bir doluluk hissettim. Sanki artık düşmüyordum, bir şeyin üstünde oturuyor gibiydim. Az önce korkudan gözlerimi kapatmıştım. Yavaşça gözlerimi açıp baktım. Evet, düşmüyordum. Alecto'nun sırtında, süzülürcesine aşağı iniyordum. Sonunda yere ayak bastığımda beni başım fena halde dönüyordu. Küt diye yere oturuverdim. Leo, Henry ve Arizona etrafıma doluştu.

"Myleen, iyi misin?" dedi Arizona endişeyle. Elleri titriyor gibiydi. Evet anlamında başımı salladım."Sanki... Sanki düşüyordun. O şey seni sırtından attı. Değil mi?"

"Onu mutlaka denemeliyim!" dedi Leo heyecanla."Festus'la arkadaş bile olabilirler. O da çok sıkılıyordu zaten."

"Neden onu 9.Depo'ya götürmüyorsun? Benden ve kamptan uzakta olması herkes için iyi. Hatta sende kalsın?"

"Bence çok alternatif özelliği var. Mesela çok çabuk hızlan-" duraksadı, bana baktı."Ne-ne dedin sen?"

"Ona bakmak ister misin?" Leo gözlerini kocaman bir şekilde açtı, sonraysa alaycı bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. "Zevkle."

Leo onu ipinden tutup çekince itiraz etmedi. Peşinden ağır adımlarla yürürken Leo da sırıtıyordu. 

"Hayatımın en güzel doğum günü hediyesi değildi." diye mırıldandım."Bana kontrol edemediğim manyak bir dev yarasa gönderen babama acaba nasıl teşekkür etsem?" 

Arizona bana öğüt verici bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı fakat onu dinlemedim. Babamın bana gerçekten iyi bir hediye yollayacağını ummuştum ama yanılmışım. Yerden kalkıp yürümeye başladım. Babamın bir tanrı olduğunu o gün daha iyi anlamıştım.


	18. Kızıl Saç Kampa Geliyor

Şuana kadar başımdan belirgin iki olay geçmişti. Fakat asıl anlatacağım yere beni getiren başka bir olaydı: Bir ziyaret.

 

Haziran ayının başlarındaydık. Yedilerin Melez Kampı'ndaki parçası, dört kişilik grup yola çıkmak için son hazırlıklarını yapıyordu. Alecto artık 9.Depo'da değil, benimle birlikte Hades kulübesinde kalıyordu. Uçmak istediğinde onu ormana salıyordum, onun dışında yemek ihtiyacını benim -aşırı- fazla aldığım yemeklerle gideriyordu. Hala inatçılıkta üstüne yoktu. Onu her gece kulübenin içine sokmak için üstün bir çaba harcamam gerekiyordu.

 

Yine de eskisi kadar sorun teşkil etmiyordu. Onunla uçmaya pek merakım olmasa da-merak etmesine ediyordum, ama beni boşluğa attığından ve Zeus tehlikesiyle baş başa bıraktığından beri pek güvende hissetmiyordum- birkaç kere onunla tur atmıştım. Ne kadar onunla süper olarak anlaşamasam da muhteşemliği karşısında ağzım açık kalıyordu. Dehşet derecede hızlıydı, çok zarifçe hareket ediyordu;kanatlarını çevirişi, dönüşü, eğilişi ve yükselişi. Çok çevik ve zekiydi. Tehlikeyi anında fark ediyordu. Bir keresinde onu ağacın üstüne sürmeye çalıştım fakat itiraz dolu çığırışlarla yukarı yöneldi. Ben de bir daha buna yeltenmedim zaten.

 

Martin olayı hakkında kimsenin bir fikri yoktu. Sanki öyle birisi hiç yokmuş gibi davranıyorlardı-ki ben de öyle düşünmeye başlamıştım. Yanağımı öpüşü ve "İyi uykular." deyişini-o olaydan sonra defalarca rüyama girmişti- hatta yüzünü bile unutmuştum.

 

Başımdaki diğer sıkıntılardan biriyse bellek tanrıçasının yaptıklarından sonra beynimin ızgaralaşma haliydi. Artık çığlık atıp yerden hayaletler fışkırtmıyordum. Onun yerine dakikalarca bir yere takılıp kalabiliyordum. Melez Kampı'nın dibindeki orman buna örnekti mesela. Belki de bana kurtları ve o ormanı hatırlatıyordu, ve ya bellek tanrıçasının zırvaladığı şeylerden biri olan 'silinmiş hatıralarım'ın geçtebileceği bir yer olduğu içindi. Fakat bunu fark ettiğimden beri ormana yaklaşmama kararı aldım. Bir de deli damgası yemek istemiyordum.

 

O gün, belki de Melez Kampı'ndaki en sakin günlerimden biriydi. Haftanın yarısını boş boş gezerek geçiriyordum. Yapacak bir işim yoktu. Hayatımda hiç okulu özleyeceğim aklıma gelmezdi fakat o gün o kadar sıkılmıştım ki acaba birkaç haftalığına eve mi dönsem diye düşündüm. Tabi devamsızlıktan sınıfta kalmış olmalıydım. Yani o fikir de artık işe yaramazdı.

Arizona'yla her gün konuşuyordum. Leo şuanda 2.Argo'nun inşaatıyla meşguldü, Piper erkek arkadaşının yanındaydı, Annabeth ne yapıyordu, bilmiyordum. Onunla haftalardır doğru düzgün konuşmuyordum. Belki birkaç dakikalığına olsa bile onunla konuşmalıydım. Annabeth'le hayatta kalmak için mücadele etmiştik, bir takım olmuştum. Bunu ona borçluydum.

Annabeth'i nerede bulacağımı biliyordum. Athena kulübesinde olmalıydı. 2.Argo için kendini paralayan sadece Leo değildi, bütün çizim işini Annabeth yapmıştı. Dekorasyon, ayrıntılar ise tamamıyla Leo'ya aitti.

Athena kulübesinin kapısına geldiğimde kapının açık olduğunu fark ettim. Eğer bu Hades kulübesi olsaydı anlardım. Sonuçta ben unutkan bir insandım. Fakat bilgelik tanrıçasının kızlarının unutkanlık sorunu olacağı kırk yıl düşünsem aklıma gelmezdi.

Kapıyı yavaşça ittim. Görünüşte kimse yoktu. İçeriye bir adım attım. Athena kulübesinin eski parkeleri bir gıcırdama tutturdu. Bende hızla içeri girip kapıyı kapattım. Nefret ettiğim şeyler listesi olsaydı, parke gıcırdaması mutlaka o listeye girerdi.

İşte büyük gerçek: İçeride kimse yoktu. Athena kulübesi aceleyle boşaltılmış gibi darmadağınıktı. Bir şeylerin ters gittiği kesindi. Fakat bütün Athena kulübesini ayağa kaldıracak kadar önemli ne olabilirdi ki?

Daha önce Athena kulübesinde tam anlamıyla hiç gezinmemiştim. Daha ilk girdiğimden beri merak ettiğim o köşeye ise göz ucuyla bakmak dışında yaklaşmamıştım bile. Şimdi kimse yokken...

Kendimi bu fikirden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım. Böyle hırsız gibi, gizli gizli gezinmem yanlış anlaşılmama sebep olabilirdi. Fakat sonunda merakıma yenik düştüm. Athena kulübesinin en köşesindeki kağıt yığınlarıyla dolu masaya yöneldim. Masa düşündüğümden de garipti. Hele köşesinde yazan 'Çözülememişler' yazısı. Oradaki kağıtları elime aldım. Teker teker bakmak bir garip oluyordu.

Sevdiğini takip et,

Sonucu bulacaksın, küçük melez.-

Bak şu işe, dinlemeyen melezlerin sonuna.

Onlara uyma, sonun onlar gibi olmasın.-

Batıya yönel, hediyeyi sahibine getir.

Tanrılara güven, ihanet etme-

Kendin ol, başkasının sözüne inanma-

Ben-

Ka-

Elime son geçen kağıt diğerlerinden farklıydı, kesinlikle farklıydı. Farkı ise... Gereğinden fazla tanıdıktı.

SAN FRANCİSCO, 1999

Kheiron,

Melezlerinizin kampta kalmasını istediğinizi biliyoruz. Fakat bu şekilde olamaz. Örgütümüz için yeniler gerek. Neslimiz tükenmeden önce, yenilenmeliyiz. Yeni güçlere, yeni kaynaklara ihtiyacımız var. Bu yüzden asla kulübemiz yapılmamalı. Tanrıça ne isterse istesin, bu, hepimiz için en iyisi olacak. 

O sırada dışarıdan bir ses geldi. Birileri geliyor olmalıydı. Elimdekileri oraya doluşturup yataklardan birinin ucuna oturdum. Oturmamla birlikte de Annabeth kapıda belirdi. Koşmuş olsa gerek nefes nefeseydi.

''Bu-burada ne işin var?'' dedi şüpheci bir ifadeyle.

''Arizona'ya baktım ama yok-diğer herkes gibi.'' diye cevapladım, sesimin normal çıkmasına özen göstererek.

''Ah- onlar 2.Argo'ya bakmaya gittiler.'' dedi Annabeth.

''Sen niye gitmedin?'' Annabeth önce duraksadı fakat sonra kendini toplamayı ihmal etmedi.

''Benim ufak bir işim vardı. Bir mektup götürmem gerek-Kheiron'a.'' 

''Ee, sen işini yap o zaman.'' Annabeth bana ters bir bakış attı, sonra da büyük bir tereddütle tahmin ettiğim yere yöneldi. Tam da az önce baktığım mektupların arasından birisini çekti-en yeni olanını.

''Şey, ben de Kheiron'la konuşacaktım.'' diye bir yalan attım.''Birlikte gidelim mi?''

Annabeth önce bir şeyler söylecek oldu, sonra tamam anlamında başını salladı. Annabeth'in arkasından Athena kulübesinden çıktım ve birlikte yürümeye başladık.

Büyük Ev'e gelene kadar hiç konuşmadık. Arada bir birkaç tane gergin bakışma olmuştu tabi, fakat onlara baktığımı anlaması zordu. Her ne kadar o Annabeth olsa da.

Büyük Ev'in verandasına geldiğimizde kapının açık olduğunu fark ettim. Annabeth'i bekleme inceliğinde bulunmadan içeri girdim. Annabeth de arkamdan içeri girdi.

''Sen burada bekle,'' dedi Kheiron'un odasına kaçamak bir bakış atarak.''Ben he-''

O sırada Kheiron, Luke ve yüzünü göremediğim kızıl saçlı bir kız odadan çıktı. Kızın saçları direk aklıma Sophie'yi getirdi ve ister istemez gülümsedim. Ne kadardır görmüyordum kızı, özlemiştim.

''Ah- Myleen.'' dedi Kheiron, sesi en az Annabeth'inki kadar gergindi. 

''Şey sizinle konuşmak içi-''

Kalakaldım.

Hayır, kız Sophie'ye benzemiyordu. Sophie'nin ta kendisiydi. Ve şimdi, Melez Kampı'nda, Kheiron'un evi ve toplantı yeri Büyük Ev'de, tam karşımda duruyordu.

''Selam Miley.''


	19. Görev 'Su' Yüzüne Çıkıyor

Aynı gün, aynı zamanda, aynı yerde. Eğer birazcık tahmin yeteneğim varsa, bu mektupla yazanlarla Sophie'nin bir bağlantısı olduğuydu. Beni bile almadıkları o toplantıya daha o gün kampa gelmiş bir kızı almalarına imkan yoktu. Olamazdı yani, mümkün değildi.

"Defol buradan!"

"A-ama!"

"Sana git buradan dedim!" 

Yüzünü görmediğim, öfkeden köpürmüş bir kadın bağırıyordu bana. Ben itiraz etmeye çalışıyordum fakat dinlemeye niyeti yok gibiydi. Sonra gözlerimden yaşlar boşanırken dışarı çıktım. Arkamdan kapının kapan-

"Myleen!" Yine dalıp gitmiştim işte. Sanki kısmi bir uykuya benziyordu. İki dakika uyuyordum, daha sonra her ne yapıyorsam kaldığımdan yerden devam ediyordum. Tıpkı şuanki gibi. Kahvaltıdaydım, yemeğimi yiyordum, dalmıştım, şimdi döndüm ve biri bana sesleniyor. Ve o biri sanırım Sophie.

"Aa-efendim-ne?" Sophie başını hafifçe yana yatırmış, dudaklarını büzmüş bana bakıyordu. Bu ifade hep yüzündeydi, eksikliği anormallik olurdu zaten.

"Sabahtan beri sana sesleniyorum Miley," dedi bıkkın bir sesle."Sende bir şeyler var." 

"Ne gibi?" 

"Değişmişsin." dedi Sophie."O geveze, baş belası olma yolunda süper başarı kaydetmiş şaşkın kız gitmiş. Kim senin Hades kızı olduğuna inanırdı ki? Sen ve ölüm tanrısının kızı olmak. Hıh."

"Yaaa, ne demezsin." diye homurdandım."Ama bak, bende Üç Büyükler hamuru varmış, sende olmayan türden-"

"Ne dedin?"

"Hiç." dedim sırıtmama engel olamayarak."Hiiç."

Sophie dişini sıktı. Her ne kadar Hekate melezi olsa da en az Annabeth kadar bilmemekten nefret ederdi. Sophie işe uzun süredir arkadaştık, ister istemez 'gıcık' olduğu noktayı yakalıyordu insan.

"Myleen," dedi Sophie."Hades çocuğusun diye bana hava atmaya-"

"Ne alakası var Sophie? Ben asla b-"

"Tamam Myleen ben anladım seni. Burada yeniyim diye dışlıyorsun beni."

"Sophie," dedim öfkeden dişlerimi sıkarak."saçmalama istersen."

Sophie oflarken yanıma oturdu. Normalde oraya oturmaması gerekiyordu fakat Sophie'nin inadı bazen onca kurala karşı çok daha güçlü çıkabiliyordu. Onu uyaran da ben olmadım. Aşık olduğunu düşündüğü Luke oldu. 

"Sophie Hekate meleziysen, Hekate masasında oturacaksın. Hades masasında değil." 

Ne ihanet ama, diye düşündüm. Oysa Luke Sophie için ilk görüşte aşktı! Bu nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde içimde mutluluk hissi yaratmıştı.

"A-bilmiyordum." dedi Sophie tatlı gözükmeye çalışarak."Pek önemsemedim. Zaten birkaç güne göreve çı-"

"Göreve mi çıkıyorsun?" Sophie hemen Luke'un bitişiği denebilecek kadar yakınından yüzünü bana çevirip gülümsedi. Belli ki intikam alıyordu benden. Ama Luke şimdi onu yalanlayınc-

"Evet, yine de önemli bir kuraldır. Görevden dönünce lazım olacak."

Birisi kafamdan aşağı kaynar sular dökmüş gibi hissettim. Sophie. En yakın arkadaşım. Melez. Hekate Melezi. Benim gitmediğim. Göreve gidiyor. 

Yok artık!

"Geldiğim gün," diye açıklamaya koyuldu Sophie."Kheiron benim çok önemli bir göreve gitmem gerektiğini anlattı. Aslında bunu kabul etmek istemedim de-"

"Tabi ki etmeliydi." dedi Luke, Sophie'ye dönüp gülümsedi. Aralarında o kadar az bir mesafe vardı ki Sophie bir saniye sonra Luke'un dudaklarına yapışırsa şaşırmazdım.

Ama öyle bir şey olmadı. Zaten bunu görme fırsatım da olmadı.

Ağzımda bir şeyler geveleyip yanlarından ayrıldıktan sonra ne kadar yürüdüğümü-kaç dakika sürdüğünü bilmiyordum. Bir anda kendimi Büyük Ev'in kapısında Kheiron ile konuşurken buldum.

"Myleen." dedi Kheiron gülümseyerek."Bu ne hoş bir ziyaret."

Ama benden aynı gülümsemeyi alamadı.

"Konuşmamız gerek, Kheiron." Kheiron sesimdeki ciddiyeti fark ettiğinde kapıyı açıp içeriyi işaret etti. İçeri girdiğimde arkamdan kapıyı kapattı, pinpon masasının köşesindeki tekerlekli sandalyesine oturdu. Ben de yanıma oturduğumda ciddi bir konuşma yapmam gerektiğini fark ettim.

"Sophie bir göreve gidiyormuş," dedim dişlerimi sıkarak."geldiği gün hem de."

"Evet," dedi Kheiron."Bundaki sorun ne?"

"Daha geleli bir gün oldu Kheiron!" dedim, sesimin gereğinden fazla çıktığını anladığımda oturduğum yere doğru hafifçe çöktüm. İki yıl önceki sinir kontrolü sınavına girmem gerektiğini fark ettim."Ne zamandan beri bir melezi geldiği gün göreve gönderiyorsunuz ki?"

"Bu farklı bir durum," dedi Kheiron."O bir Hekate melezi, gideceği yer de Hekate ini. Ayrıca..." Kheiron kahverengi gözlerini bana dikti."Onda hiç görmediğim bir güç var."

Hadi ya! Ben de gayriresmi ölüm tanrıçasıydım zaten!

"En yakın arkadaşımla beraber neden ben de gitmiyorum?" diye sordum."O seçerdi beni -"

O anda kafamda başka bir şey daha oluştu. Sophie görevi yönetiyordu!

"O görevi yönetiyor ve beni seçmedi, değil mi?" Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissettim. Sırf benden bir adım önde olmak için beni es geçmişti.

Daha önce defalarca yaptığı gibi, diye düşündüm.

İçimde bir öfke kabardı. Ben bir Hades meleziydim. O ise sadee bir Hekate melezi! Her şeye rağmen ben onun en yakın arkadaşıydım. Bunu bana yapamazdı.

"Göreve gitmek için gönüllüyüm." dedim büyük bir kararlılıkla. Kheiron'un yüzünde az öncekinden çok çok daha ciddi bir ifade belirdi.

"Hayır."

Hayır mı?

"Ne demek istiyorsun, Kheiron? Ne yani ben bu göreve gitmek için uygu-"

"Hayır Myleen!" Kheiron'un sesini ilk defa bu kadar yüksek duymuştum."Hala iyileşmediğini biliyorum. Görüntüler gördüğünü, aklının karışık olduğunu da. Seni bu şekilde göreve göndermem intiharın olur."

İşte buna cevap veremedim. Haklıydı. Görüntüler, yaşadıklarım. Bunlar hafife alınacak şeyler değildi. Hem de hiç.

"Evet, saçmasapan görüntüler gördüğüm doğru," diye cevapladım."Ama bu kampta olduğum süreçte gerçekleşiyor. Onun dışında sadece bir kere oldu. Benim asıl ihtiyacım olan şey buradan uzaklaşmak."

Kheiron derin bir iç çekti. "Tamam. Ayrıntıları Luke veya Sophie'den öğren."

"Te-teşekkürler." diye mırıldandım minnetle. Ayağa kalkıp kapıya geldiğimde Kheiron'un sesiyle irkildim.

"Umarım haklı olursun Myleen." 

Gözlerimi kapattım."Umarım."

İçimi kötü bir his kapladı. Belki de Kheiron'u dinlemem gerekiyordu. Kheiron 3000 yaşında, benden fazlasıyla yaşlı ve bilgin birisiydi. En önemlisiyse bir öğretmendi, melezleri hayatta tutmaya çalışıyordu. Ya kendi ölümümü yazıyorsam? İşte o zaman sonucu hiç ama hiç iyi olmazdı.

Kapıda beni bekleyen bir misafirim vardı. Alecto kuyruğunu yere vurup duruyor, sanki bundan hoşlanıyormuş gibi sesler çıkarıyordu. Yanına gelip başını okşadığımda itiraz etmedi. Bir kedi gibi mırladı.

"Sanırım bir göreve gidiyoruz, kızım. Kendini buna hazırlasan iyi olacak."

Alecto durumun farkındaymış gibi huysuzlandı. Onu götürmemlr ilgili hiçbir şüphem yoktu. Eğer bir korumaya ihtiyacım varsa o da Alecto'dan başkası olamazdı. Kesinlikle olamazdı.


	20. Bayrak Yakalamaca Oynuyoruz

Hayatım boyunca birçok saçma karar verdiğim olmuştu. Bunların büyük bir çoğunluğunu inadım yüzünden, kalanını da meraklım veya aptallığım yüzünden verdiğim kararlardı. Fakat bu sfer yaptığım hepsinin birbirine karıştığı çok tehlikeli bir karardı. Ve farkında olmadan, yanlışlıkla felan da değildi. Bilerek verdiğim bir karardı. O gün Athena kulübesine gitmeseydim belki de o kadar sorun yaşamayacaktım. Ama olmuştu bir kere. Geri dönüşü yoktu.

Ben yumuşacık yatağımda uyanma çabaları vermekte, Alecto ise Hades kulübesinin altını üstünü getirmekteydi. Oradan oraya zıplıyor, önüne çıkan her şeyi de kendisiyle birlikte yere deviriyordu. Bir ayrıcalık daha. Alarm görevi gören bir evcil hayvanım vardı.

''Aah, Alecto, kes şunu lütfen!'' Alecto beni dinlemedi tabi. Ben de mecburen yerimden kalkıp onu tasmasından-öylesine takılmış tasması(hiçbir yere bağlayamadığımızdan)- yakaladım. Huysuzlandı, homurdandı fakat itiraz etmedi. Onu köşeye oturttum. Yani, en azından kısmen.

''Burada kal, ben tuvalette üstümü değiştireceğim. Tamam mı?'' Alecto hafifçe başını eğdi.''Dişi olman hayvan olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor. Bir hayvanın önünde üstümü değiştiremem.''

Alecto gücenmiş bir edayla kuyruğunu salladı. Hafifçe ayağıma vurup arkasını döndü. Belki de gerçekten gücenmişti, kim bilir? Tartarus hayvanları hakkında hiç kitap okumamıştım.

Kıyafetlerimi alıp banyoya girdim. Normalde kapıyı kapatırdım fakat Alecto'yu düşünerek-sonuçta evcil hayvanım- kapıyı kilitlemedim. Eğer gerçekten gücendiyse daha da gücenmiş halini görmeye hiç niyetim yoktu. Üstümü değiştirip banyodan çıktım. Alecto gene etrafı dağıtmış olsa gerekti. Tam kızgın bir ifadeyle banyodan çıkmıştım ki haksız olmadığımı fark ettim. Alecto kılıcımı yemeye çalışmış, kabzasını parçalamıştı. Fakat bunu yaparken sadece kabzasını parçalamakla kalmamış, üstüne ağzını da kesmişti.

''Alecto!'' Bir an korkuyla üstüne fırladım. Alecto da bundan korkmuş olacak ki hafifçe geriledi. Kollarımı boğazından doladım. Nasıl onu yalnız bırakmıştım ki? Aptaldım, dikkatsizdim. Bir evcil hayvana bile bakamıyordum! 

Sonunda şoku atlattığımda Alecto'nun yarasına baktım. Yarası o kadar karmaşıktı ki bir an dalıp gittiğimi zannettim. Ama hayır, dalıp gitmemiştim. Yeni bir görüntü görüyordum.

''Bana oyuncağını vermez misin Semertha?'' dedim çatlak bir sesle. Karşımda duran çilli kız gülümsedi.

''Tabi ki, Elysa.'' Tam uzanıp alıyordum ki kız hınzırca gülümseyip oyuncağı geri çekti.''Ama bana kolyeni verirsen.''

Bakış açısından baktığım Elysa ofladı ve kesin bir sesle ''Hayır,'' dedi. Semertha sırıttı.''O zaman ben de oyuncağımı vermem.''

Semertha oturduğu yerden kalkıp giderken ben/Elysa öylece oturdu. En son elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp ağladığını hatırlıyordum. Daha sonra kendimi yine Alecto'nun yanında, ona sarılırken buldum.

''Sanırım seni Apollon kulübesine götürsek iyi olacak.''

\- - -

Alecto'yu peşimden sürüyerek Apollon kulübesine gitmek işkenceden farksızdı. Alecto bilmem kaç ton ağırlığındaydı ve benim onu çekerek taşımam imkansızdı. Evet, sürüne sürüne yürüyor olsa da yürüyordu en azından. Hiç hareket etmemesinden iyiydi.

''Hadi Alecto, hadi kızım. Bak oraya gidince sana çikolata vereceğim(Alecto çikolatadan nefret ederdi)-Ah çikolata değil, turta! Elmalı turta!'' Ne dersem diyeyim Alecto ayağa kalkmayacak gibi gözüküyordu. Kendini yerde sürüyor, on dakikada gideceğimiz yere bir saatte gitmemize neden oluyordu. Sonunda ona iyi bir fırça attım, homurdanarak ayağa kalkıp peşimden Apollon kulübesine doğru yürümeye başladı. Apollon kulübesinin önüne gelince durdu. Ağlamayla karışık bir sesle mızmızlandı. Ona susmasını işaret ederek kapıyı tıklattım. Hazır Apollon kulübesine gelmişken Martin işini de araştırabilirdim. Kapıyı sarı saçlı, mavi gözlü bir çocuk açtı. 

''Evet?''

''Ee-hayvanım ağzını ilahi bronzla kesmiş de. Bir bakabilir misiniz diyecektim?'' Çocuk Alecto'ya baktı. Korkudan çığlık atacağını sandım fakat o eliyle içeriyi işaret etti. Çocuğa teşekkür edip Alecto'yu çekerek içeri girdim. Ve hayatımda ilk defa girdiğim kulübenin ihtişamı karşısında kalakaldım.

Arayabileceğiniz her şey vardı. Türlü türlü oyunlar, ok takımları, şifa malzemeleri, kıyafet dolapları. Apollon çocukları hakkında şuana kadar bildiğim en kapsamlı bilgi bu olsa gerekti:On parmağında on marifet melezlerdi.

Kapıyı açan çocuk beni üstünde beyaz önlüklerle bir melezin kolunu diken gencin yanına götürdü. En fazla benim yaşımda olan genç başını kaldırdı. Yüzü neredeyse kardeşininkiyle aynıydı. Tek farkı gülünce ortaya çıkan gamzeleri gibi görünse de ikiz olmadıkları belliydi.

''Ben Jake.'' dedi gülümseyerek.

''Ben de Myleen.'' dedim. Sanki gözleri beni hipnoz ediyordu. Eğer hareket etmeseydi saatlerce bakabilirmişim gibi.

''Sanırım hayvanınla ilgili bir-Aman tanrılarım. Ağzındaki yara pek de iyi gözükmüyor.'' dedi Alecto'ya eğilerek. Alecto önce itiraz edecek gibi oldu, sonra Jake elini onun başına koyunca sakinledi. Ben elini başına koyunca niye sakinleşmiyordu peki? 

''Ağzının içinde değil. Sadece çeneni kesmişsin kızım.'' Eline bir peçete aldı.''Şimdi bu birazcık acıyabilir.''

Elimle Alecto'nun başını okşadım fakat o acı çektiğini belli eden sesler çıkarmaya devam ediyordu. Sonunda temizleme işi bitince Jake oraya bant türü bir şey yapıştırdı. Alecto bu hoşuna gitmiş gibi başını Jake'in önlüğüne sürttü. Jake gülümseyip başını okşadı.

''İşte bitti.'' dedi Jake.''Yarası çok derin değildi zaten. Birkaç güne iyileşir.'' 

''Teşekkürler.'' Tam kapıdan dışarı çıkarken geri döndüm.''Şey yanlış anlamazsan bir şey sorabilir miyim?''

''Tabi.''

''Kulübenizde adı Martin olan birisi var mı?'' Jake düşündü. Sonra başını hayır anlamında salladı.

''Ben yaklaşık beş yıldır buradayım ve beş yıldır Apollon kulübesinde Martin adında birisi olmadı.''

''Peki öncesinde?''

''Onu bilemeyeceğim. Neden sordun ki?'' Neden mi?

''Ee- hiç. Geçen gün bir Apollon meleziyle tanışmıştım da. Adını unuttum. Sonra Martin miydi diye düşündüm. Değilmiş demek.''

Jake gülümsedi. Üstündeki önlüğü çıkarınca şaşakaldım. Çocuğun öyle bir yapısı vardı ki az önce Alecto'yu iyileştirdiğini görmesem onun doktor olacağına inanamazdım. Olsa olsa hastanenin güvenlik görevlisi olurdu. Eğer bende onunkiler gibi kaslar olsaydı şimdi dünya halter şampiyonasına katılıp altın madalya kazanmıştım.

Ben kafam karışınca elim ayağıma girer. Tıpkı o anda olduğu gibi.

Tam kapıdan çıkıyorduk. Ama ben Martin'li olayları düşünürken o kadar dalmıştım ki önümdeki çıkıntıyı görmedim bile. 

Tam yere yapışacakken birisi beni yakaladı. Kafamı çevirip bakınca bu kişinin Jake olduğunu fark ettim. Nasıl kızardım anlatamam. Ama asıl sorun bu değildi.

''Aman tanrım!''

''Vaay!''

''Hiç sizi düşünmemiştim!''

Afrodit kızları. Başım kesinlikle beladaydı.

''İyi misin?'' dedi Jake onlara aldırış etmeyerek. Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Alecto'nun yanına giderken Sophie ve Luke'u gördüm. İkisi de beni izliyordu. Sophie bana göz kırptı, Luke ise hiçbir şey yapmadı. Jake'te tekrardan teşekkür edip oradan uzaklaştım. Daha nasıl rezil olabilirdim ki.

Hades kulübesine vardığımda sinirden deliye dönmüştüm. Yolda Alecto'ya bol bol kızdım. Olanların hiçbirinin onun suçu olmadığını biliyordum. Ama o kadar utanmıştım ki her şeyin Alecto'nun suçu olduğuna kendimi inandırdım. Kendimi yatağıma atıp yorganı üstüme çektim. Dünyadan kaçamazdım fakat Alecto'dan iki dakikalığına bile olsa kaçabiliyorken kaçmayı seçtim. Şimdi bana bilmiş bilmiş bakacaktı. Sanki moralim yeteri kadar bozuk değilmiş gibi. Yorganı daha da üstüme çektim.

Öğleden sonra bayrak yakalamaca oyunu olduğunu öğrendim. Alecto'ya Hades kulübesinde kalmasını öğütleyip bayrak yakalamacaya katılmak için ormanın yolunu tuttum. Benim gibi birçok melez de oradaydı. Kheiron genel duyuruyu yaptı. Üstümüze zırhları giyip silahlarımızı kuşandığımızda gruplarımız toplandı. Bizim grubun yöneticisi Luke'tu. Annabeth de bayrak yakalamacaya katılmıştı. Onun nasıl savaştığını görmüştüm. Onunla düşman olmadığım için fazlasıyla mutluydum.

''İki gruba ayrılıyoruz. Birinci grup dikkat dağıtacak, ikinci grup bayrağı almaya gidecek. Devriye üç kişi olacak. '' dedi Luke.

''Tamam, Apollon melezleri birinci grup. Connor ve Travis, siz de onlarla gidin.''

''Anlaşıldı Kaptan.'' dedi Connor sırıtarak. 

''Annabeth, dikkat dağıtma grubu mu yoksa asıl grup mu?''

''Asıl grup.''

''Myleen ve iki Athena melezi devriye grubundasınız.'' dedi Luke. İtiraz etmek istedim fakat Luke öyle sert baktı ki ağzımı açmamam gerektiğini fark ettim. Sonunda herkes yerini alınca Kheiron oyunun başladığını ilan etti. Gruplar bir anda gözden kayboldu. Ben ve iki Athena melezi bayrağın başında beklemeye başladık. Dakikalar geçti ve kimse gözükmedi. Diğer Athena melezleri pür dikkat devriyede beklerken ben aradan sıvıştım. Biliyorum, bu doğru bir hareket değil ama ikisinin de benden daha iyi devriyelik yapacağı kesindi. Kılıcımı çekip yürümeye başladım. Belki birine rastlarım da onu indiririm diye. Tabi o beni indirmezse.

Sonra yanlışlıkla çok uzun bir çalılığa girdim. Öyle ki boyları beni geçiyordu. Kılıcımla kesmeye çalıştım fakat kesmeyi de beceremedim. Sonra bir anda kendimi boşluğun dibinde buldum.

Karşımda bir şelale vardı.

Bir anda kendimi yine o şelalenin başında hissettim. Sanki arkamda bir grup canavar bana doğru yaklaşıyor, Annabeth'in yapacağı yüzünden endişelenirken. Sanki birazdan aşağı düşecekmişim gibi. 

''Yo-hayır Annabeth!''

Ve o boşluk hissi.

İşte o anda birisi beni geriye çekti. Bu Luke'tu. Beni çekiştirip çalılardan çıkarttı. Sesimi çıkartmadım. 

''Kafayı mı yedin sen?'' dedi Luke.''Niye kendini şelaleden aşağı atıyorsun?''

''Ben kendimi şelaleden aşağı atmıyordum. Sen ne saçmalıyorsun?'' dedim öfkeyle.

''Seni tutmasam aşağı düşüyordun ama.'' dedi Luke.''Buna ne diyeceksin peki?''

Gördüğüm şeylerin bu kadar ileri gideceği aklıma gelmezdi. Fakat az önce o görüntüler yüzünden kendimi öldüreceğim düşüncesi-

''Burdan nasıl çıkabilirim diye düşünürken oraya bakıyordum. Sonra da başım döndü. Kurtardığın için teşekkürler. Şimdi gidebilir miyim?'' Luke'un bunu yemediği belliydi. Üstelemedi. Tam ben gidiyordum ki kolumdan yakaladı.''Görev yerine, Hades kızı. Seni bir daha burada yakalarsam oyun dışı bırakırım, haberin olsun.''

Kolumu kurtarıp içimden Luke'a harika bir küfür savurdum. Yere düşen kılıcımı alıp devriye yerine döndüm. Athena kızları da bana iyi bir fırça attıktan sonra gidip ağacın köşesine oturdum. Zaten on beş dakika sonra da kazandığımızın haberi geldi. Böylece bayrak yakalamaca oyunu bitmiş, hepimiz akşam yemeği için yemek gazinosunda toplanmıştık. Oyunu oynayanlar gerçekten yorgun gözüküyordu. Hele Athena ve Apollon çocukları resmen çökmüştü. Ares çocuklarıysa sabah nasılsalar hala öyleydiler. Bu normal olsa gerekti. Ben de savaş tanrısının çocuğu olsam savaşırken yorulmazdım herhalde.

O akşam yapacak bir şey bulamadım. Hades kulübesinde öylece otururken bugünkü olay kafamdan çıkmıyordu. Gidip birine olanları anlatmam şarttı. Fakat bunun Sophie olmayacağı kesindi. Beni anlayacak en iyi kişi Kheiron'du. Belki beni görevden alırdı fakat o bile umrumda değildi. Tek istediğim şu aptal görüntülerden kurtulmaktı.

Alecto'yu ormana bıraktıktan sonra Büyük Ev'in yolunu tuttum. Zaten akşam kimse Kheiron'u ziyarete gelmezdi. Rahatça derdimi anlatabilirdim. Tam Büyük Ev'n verandasına gelmiştim ki kapının açık olduğunu fark ettim. 

Kapı açıksa Kheiron müsait olmalı, diye düşündüm. Neyseki onu bigudileriyle yakalamamıştım. Masasında oturmuş, harıl harıl bir şeyler okuyordu.

Hayır, bir şeyler okumuyordu. Benim Athena kulübesinde gördüğüm mektupları okuyordu. Beni görmedi. Zaten bana arkası dönüktü. O sırada önündeki koca kovaya bir altın para attı(Buna drahmi dendiğini öğrenmiştim) Bir şeyler mırıldandı ve tam karşısında kocaman bir görüntü oluştu. 

''Leydi Grentsank,'' dedi Kheiron.''Göreve üç melez gönderiyorum. Hekate, Hermes ve Hades melezi.''

Kadın 'Hades'i duyunca yüzünde bir mutluluk oluştu.

''Demek bir Üç Büyükler ha?'' dedi.''Saygınızdan ötürü teşekkürler, Kheiron. Emin olunuz, karşılığını alacaksınız.''

''Karşılığında bir şey istemediğimizi söylemiştik, hanımefendi.'' dedi Kheiron.''Şimdi izninizle, yapmam gerekenler var.''

İşte tam o sırada kadının gözleri birkaç saniyeline bana kaydı. Ağzını açıp bir şey söylecek oldu ki Kheiron elini sallayarak İris Mesajı'nı yok etti. O İris Mesajı'nı yok ederken ben de oradan uzaklaştım. 

İşte göreve gitmem için bir gerekçem daha olmuştu: Orada gördüğüm kadın görüntülerdeki kadındı. O kadın ve görüntüler arasında bir bağlantı olmalıydı. Ve benim o kadını bulup bu işi çözmem gerekiyordu.


	21. Yeni Bir Görevimiz Var

XXI

Yeni bir görevimiz var.

Bugün, yaz gün dönümüydü. Bugün yedilerin dörtlüsü 2.Argo gemisiyle yola çıkıyor, biz de göreve gidiyorduk. Kampta tatlı bir telaş vardı. Büyük bir çoğunluk 2.Argo gemisinin ihtişamını ilk defa görecekti. Hepsi gemiyi çok merak ediyordu. Başka bir kampın olduğu gerçeğini bilen grupsa endişeliydi. Romalıların onlara nasıl davranacağı hakkında konuşup duruyorlardı, özellikle de Athena melezleri. 

O sabah görev için her şeyim hazırdı. Çantam, kılıcım, belime astığım acil durum hançeri, nektar-ambrosia kutularım, su şişem, ölümlü paralarım ve drahmilerim, yedek kıyafetlerim ve uyku tulumum. Üstüme ince bir mont geçirip Alecto ile Hades kulübesinden çıktık. Kulübenin kapısını kapatıp 2.Argo'nun denize açılacağı yere doğru yürümeye başladık. Alecto bugün uçacağı için çok hevesli gözüküyordu. Yerinde zıplayıp duruyor, arada sırada beni dürtüyordu. Fakat 2.Argo'yu görünce yerinde zıplamayı kesti. Sessiz sessiz gemiyi seyretmeye başladı.

''Myleen! Alecto!'' Leo bizi görünce gülümsedi. Daha önce Festus adında bir ejderha beslediğinden Alecto'ya ayrı bir sempatisi vardı. Onun başını okşadı, Alecto da başını onun üstüne sürttü. İkisi gülüşüp oynaştıktan sonra Leo'yla kucaklaştık.

''Ee, Ateş Çocuk.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Sonunda gidiyorsunuz demek.''

''Öyle görünüyor, Gülümseyen Hayalet.'' dedi Leo, yüzünde hüzünle karışık bir gülümseme vardı.''Partiyi kaçıracağım.''

Söz ettiği parti cidden Leo'nun en çok istediği şeyler listesinde ilk ona girerdi. Havai fişekler atılacak, yemekler yenecek ve daha birçok şey yapılacaktı. Leo buna katılmayı çok istese de günleri tutturamamışlardı.

''Üzülme,'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Size İris mesajı yollarız, ordan izlersiniz.'' 

Leo hafifçe gülümsedi fakat başka bir sıkıntısı varmış gibi gözüküyordu. Son kez sarıldıktan sonra Leo 2.Argo'yu çıkartmak için ortalıktan kayboldu. Ben de gidip Annabeth'i buldum. Ona ufak bir veda etmek için.

Beni görünce gülümsedi. Onu hiç böyle görmediğimi söyleyebilirdim. Fazla heyecanlı ve mutluydu. Sonunda mutlu olduğunu bilmek güzeldi.

''Percy'yi bulduğunda iki tane çakarsın, değil mi?'' Annabeth güldü.

''Onu paramparça etmeyi planlıyorum. Ama senin için de iki tane çakabilirim.'' Onun da yüzünde bir hüzün vardı. Gülümseyip sarıldım.

''Onu bulacaksın Annabeth.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Buna inanman gerek.''

''İnanıyorum.'' dedi Annabeth.''Onu bulup kampa getireceğim. Sonra da ona bir büyü yaptırtıp kampa kilitleyeceğim. Bir daha ortalık kaybolmasın diye.''

Karşılıklı gülüştük.

''Görüşürüz Athena kızı.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Mantığın seninle olsun.''

Annabeth'e şans seninle olsun demek saçma olurdu. Onun şanstan çok ihtiyacı olacağı bir şey varsa o da mantığıydı. Mantığı onun hayatını defalarca kurtarmıştı, ben bile buna birçok kere şahit olmuştum.

''Görüşürüz Myleen.'' dedi Annabeth. Annabeth'le son kez sarıldıktan sonra Piper'ın yanına gittim. Aralarında en gergin olanlardan birisi de oydu. Rahatlaması gerektiğini ve endişe etmemesi gerektiğini anlattım fakat kimseyi dinleyecek hali yokmuş gibi gözüküyordu. Sadece tamam diye başını salladı ve sarılıp vedalaştık. Jason'a gülümseyerek şans diledikten sonra köşede onları seyreden Sophie'nin yanına gittim. O da benim gibi hazırlanmış görünüyordu.

''Sophie!'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Göreve gidiyoruz ha.''

''Evet.'' dedi hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle.''Kimsenin umrunda değil ama. Herkes onları düşünüyor, onları izliyor.''

''Birbirini tamamlayan gruplarız, Sophie.'' dedim.''Onlar büyük kısım, evet. Ama bizim gibi küçük kısımlar olmadan olmaz. Yani bir resim dümdüz çizildiğinde mi, yoksa üstüne yapılan eklemelerle mi daha güzel. Biz o eklemeleriz. Tonlama, renklendirme. Bir resmi güzelleştirenleriz. Biraz da iyi tarafından bak.''

''Ne zamandan beri bu kadar iyimsersin Miley?'' dedi Sophie. Sonraysa arkasını dönüp gitti. Ben de Alecto'yla öylece kalakaldım. 

Yarım saat sonra Büyük Ev'in önünde buluştuk. Kheiron görevin ayrıntılarını açıkladı. Görevin asıl amacı Hekate'nin ini olarak bilinen bir büyücü kampını bulmak. Oraya gidip Kheiron'un verdiği mektubu iletmek ve bir büyünün tarifini almak. Bu büyü kampın sınırlarını daha da güçlendirecekmiş. Luke altın postun işe yarayıp yaramadığını sordu. Kheiron çok daha özel bir şey istediğini söyledi. Kimse itiraz etmedi. 

Yarım saat sonra Melez Tepesi'nde, Kheiron'la ve Arizona'yla vedalaştık. Arizona ağlamanın eşiğine gelince vedalaşma fastını kısa kesmeye karar verdim. Zaten Kheiron da gergin gözüküyordu. Belli ki o da Romalıların davranışlarından endişe ediyordu.

Yolculuğumuzu Alecto ile birlikte yapacaktık. Biliyorum, Alecto bizi uyarmıştı ama.. Bu Alecto değil canım, furia Alecto. Hani şu İyi Kimseler'den birisi. Onu dinleyen mi vardı sanki? Hem Alecto uslu uslu uçtuğunda çok rahat bir uçak olabiliyor. En azından, ben öyle umuyorum.

Elimle Alecto'nun başını okşadım, hafifçe mırıldandı.''Hazır mısın kızım?'' diye sordum. Bana kuyruğunu salladı.''Tabi ki hazırsın.''

En öne ben oturdum. Arkama Sophie, onun arkasına Luke. Sophie bana belimden sarıldı-ki düşmemesi için en iyi yol buydu. Luke da aynısını Sophie'ye yaptı. Sophie'nin yanaklar azıcık (!) kızarırken ofladım. Şansıma Alecto ilk defa doğru bir şey yaptı; Emrimi beklemeden havalandı. Ben hafifçe kıkırdarken havada süzülmeye başladık. Yolculuğumuz başlıyordu. Ve benim amacım belliydi: Başımı derde sokmayacaktım.


	22. Şekerci Dükkanından Şeker Aşırıyoruz

XXII

Şekerci dükkanından şeker kaçırıyoruz.

Şekerler her zaman tatlı değildir.

Şunu unutmayın; Size çok tatlı bir çocuk gibi gözüküp tatlı olmaktan noksan çocukları bilirsiniz. Şekerler de o çocuklar gibi olabiliyor işte. Püf noktası şu: Aç gözlülük etmeyin.

Keşke birisi de bizi bu konuda uyarsaydı.

Şekerci dükkanlarını hayatım boyunca sevmişimdir. Yüzünü bile net hatırlayamadığım büyükannem bana oradan bir sürü şeker alırdı. Ben bir yerden sonra yemek istemesem de ağzıma tıkardı. Buna rağmen şekerden tiksinmedim. Şekerci dükkanlarından da.

Benim garipliklerimden birisi daha.

Şekerci dükkanının önüne gelince durduk. Tabelada ''Çikolatası bol bir şelalemiz, şekeri bol bir soframız var. Şelalede ellerinizi yıkayıp soframıza buyur edin.''

''Hadi ya,'' dedi Sophie.''Bir melez ve şekerci mi işletiyor?''

''Gerçek dünyada kimliğimizi belli etmeyiz.'' dedi Luke.

''İyi de bu insanlar canavarları görmüyor mu?''

''Hayır,'' dedim, sesimin normalliği kendime bile garip geldi.''Sis yüzünden göremezler.''

''Sis mi?'' dedi Sophie alaycı bir ses tonuyla.''Şaka mı yapıyorsun?''

''sis değil, Sis.'' dedi Luke.''İnsanların gözünün üstündeki bir perde olduğunu düşün. Her türlü saçmalığı sanabilirler ama canavar olduklarını anlamalar neredeyse imkansız.'' Sonra hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.''Durugörüye sahip değilse tabi.''

Sophie durugörünün ne olduğu sorunca omuz silktim. Luke'a sormaya kalkınca da koluna bir cimcik attım. Bana öfkeli bir bakış attı, fakat başka bir şeye niyetlenmedi. İkimiz de Luke'un hareketini bekledik. Sonra Luke'un hareket etmeye pek niyetli olmadığını anladığımda ben içeri daldım. 

Öncelikle bir şekerci dükkanından hiçbir farkı yoktu. Cıvıl cıvıl renkteki duvarlar, koltuklar, -masalar düz beyazdı-, ve ürünler. Büyükannem burayı görseydi, kesin kalp krizi geçirirdi, diye düşündüm. O kadar şekeri nereden bulmuşlardı yahu!

''Dağılmayın,'' dedi Luke, eli çantasındaydı. Olası bir tehlikede hemen kılıcına ulaşması gerekecekti. Ve Luke, yine her şeye hazır olacaktı. 

Bana özenti demeyin. Ama bir melezseniz bazen daha deneyimli melezlere 'imrenebilir'siniz. Lazım oluyor yani.

Ben elimi cebime sokmuş gibi hançerime sarıldım. Çantamdan kılıcımı çıkartmam için Luke kadar atik olmam gerekirdi-ki bende de atiklik aranamazdı. Ben talimlerde bile çok çabuk yorulan, dolayısıyla da çok çabuk kaybeden biriydim. Çantamı açacağım da kılıcımı alıp canavara saldıracağım.

Canavar çoktan beni lime lime etmiş olurdu. Belki de Alecto'ya gezinmesi için izin vermemeliydim.

''Merha-b-ba.'' dedi bir ses kekeleyerek. Başımı sesin geldiği yöne çevirdiğimde, boyu belimi geçmeyen küçük bir çocuk gördüm. Çocuğun kısacık, kıvırcık kahverengi saçları vardı. Gözleri fazla sarıya kaçmış bir elaya benziyordu. 

''Bi-bir ye-re mi geçecektiniz? Bo-boş yerimiz yok.'' Çocuk öyle bir bakıyordu ki ayakta kalmama rağmen bir ton şeker alasım geldi. Şöyle çikolatalı olanlardan, bitter, sütlü, beya-

''Myleen.'' Luke kolumu çekiştirdi.''Çocuğun gözleri büyülü. Misafirleri buraya çekmek için yapılmış.'' diye fısıldadı. Şaşkın şaşkın tamam diye başımı salladım. Luke çocuğa döndü.

''Agnes'i bulmamız gerek,'' dedi, dizlerinin üstüne çökerek.''Onu tanıyor musun?''

Çocuğun gözlerinin o anda sapsarı olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Fakat Luke hiç etkilenmemiş gibi çocuğa bakmaya devam etti.

''Beni takip edin.'' dedi çocuk, ardından tezgahın arkasındaki, ''Görevli dışında girilmesi yasaktır.'' yazan kapıdan içeriye girdi. Luke bize gergin bir bakış attıktan sonra içeri girdi. Ben ve Sophie de içeri girdikten sonra çocuk kapıyı kapattı. 

Oda hakkında size şunu söyleyebilirdim; Orası şekerlerin yapıldığı yer değildi. Bir, evdi.

Oda geniş değildi. Yerlere sedirler konmuştu, ortaya da tahta bir masa yerleştirilmişti. Arkalarda camdan yapılmış, iki kapı daha vardı. Çocuk eliyle beklememizi işaret etti, sonraysa tam karşımızdaki kapıya gidip kapıyı tıklattı.

''Mama, ..Besucher. Hybriden.'' dedi çocuk. Kapı hafifçe aralandı ve arkasındaki kadın hızlı hızlı bir şeyler söylemeye başladı. Çocuk eliyle bizi işaret etti.

''Hangi dil konuşuyorlar?'' diye fısıldadım.

''Almanca,'' dedi Sophie.''Fazla şiveli bir Almanca.''

Sophie'yi tanıdığımdan beri bildiğim bir şey varsa o da birçok dil biliyor olmasıydı. Bu çok seyehat ettiğinden değil, tam yedi halası olduğundan ve küçüklüğünden beri teker teker Sophie'ye bakıyor olmalarındandı. Bertha halası Fransa'da, Aisha Almanya'da yaşıyordu. Sophie ikisiyle de ikişer yıl yaşamıştı. Diğerlerinden dördü Amerika'nın eyaletlerinde, sona kalanı ise Kanada'da yaşıyordu. Kızın dilinin kötü olması imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Tabi disleksisi de olmayınca dil sınavlarından ful çekmesi normaldi.

O sırada kapı açıldı ve dehşet derece asık suratlı bir kadın içeri girdi. Agnes'in o olmaması için dua edebilirdim ki zaten o değil gibi gözüküyordu. Başını yavaşça eğip birinin geçmesine yer açtı. Yaşlı, az önceki kadına benzeyen fakat daha az somurtanı.

''Evime hoşgeldiniz, melezler.'' dedi kadın. Sophie haklıydı. Kadının lehçesi o kadar kötüydü ki ilk başta evim'i benim olarak anlamıştım. Neyseki devamını anlayabilmiştim.

Kadın rengarenk elbisesini katlayarak sedirlerden birine oturdu. Kızı ve kızının oğlu olduğunu zannettiğim diğer ikisiyse odalardan birine girip gözden kayboldu.

''Oturun.'' diye emretti kadın.''Agnes'in evi, ziyaretçilere açıktır.''

Luke sedirlerden birine otururken ben birazcık tereddüt ettim. Fakat Sophie de gidince öyle ayakta kalmak çok garip olurdu. Bu yüzden onların peşinden sedirlerden birine, Sophie'nin yanına oturdum. O sırada da çocukla kadın ellerinde tabaklarla yanımıza geldi. Çeşit çeşit yemek ve tatlıyı masaya yerleştirdiler. En köşelere ise şekerleri koyup tekrardan kenara çekildiler.

''İstediğinizi yiyebilirsiniz.'' dedi Agnes.''Hiçbir ücret ödemenize gerek yok.''

''Ah-teşekkürler.'' dedi Sophie minnetle. Yemeklerden birine kaşığını daldırdı ve ağzını tıka basa doldurdu. Ben de birkaç şekerden yerken Luke hiçbirine yanaşmadı.

Yaklaşık beş dakikada Sophie ve ben masayı süpürmüş gözüküyorduk. İkimiz de patlamak üzereydik, Luke hiçbir şey yemediğinden rahat gözüküyordu. Agnes de onun gibi hiçbir şey yememişti.

''Şimdi, anlatın lütfen.'' dedi Agnes.''Beni niçin ziyaret ettiniz?''

''Bir görevimiz var,'' diye söze başladı Luke.''Hekate'nin inini bulmamız gerekiyor. Siz de çok eski ve çok iyi bir büyücüsünüz. Bize yardım edebileceğinizi düşünmüştük.''

Agnes dudaklarını kabartarak gülümsedi. Grimsi mavi gözleri heyecanla parlıyordu.''Hekate'nin inini niçin aradığınızı sormayacağım. Ama size şunu söylemeliyim, oraya girmek kolaydır, asıl sorun çıkmakta.''

''Ne demek istiyorsunuz?'' diye sordum. Kadının gözleri iyice parıldadı.

''Hekate'nin İni, Hekate melezleri ve büyücüleri barındırmak için bulunur. Oraya girmek kolaydır. Bir Hekate çocuğu bulmak. Sen oraya rahatlıkta girer, çıkarsın da. Sorun çıkamayanlarda, Hades'in kızı.'' Gözlerini Sophie'ye çevirdi.''Bazılarının seçim yapması gerekebilir.''

''Ne tür bir seçim?'' diye sordu Sophie ciddi bir ifadeyle.

''İşte onu zaman gösterir, Hekate kızı.'' dedi Agnes. Bu kadın hakkında bi biyografi yazısı yazsaydım, ilk önce fazlasıyla iç karartıcı biri olurdum. Sanki burada dünyayı kurtarıyoruz! Herhalde bizden daha büyük bir şeyler bekliyordu, fakat büyük hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaktı. Bizde o potansiyel yoktu.

''Peki,'' dedim, elimi göğsümde kavuşturarak.''Bize oraya nasıl gideceğimizi söylemeyecekseniz bile birkaç ipucu verirsiniz herhalde, değil mi?''

''İyi ile kötü olanı iyi ayırt etmen gerekiyor genç melez.'' dedi yüzünü kasarak. Ve sonra çatlak bir sesle ''Ben iyi olanım.'' dedi.

Kesin kararım, bu kadından iyice nefret etmeye başlamıştım.

''Batıya gitmeniz gerekiyor. Buraya en yakın tren istasyonuna binin. En son durakta inin. Beatrice School'a gidin. Okul müdürü bayan Grey'i bulun. O size gerisini söyleyecek. Şimdi, hemen buradan ayrılın.''

Üçümüz de afalladık.

''Şey, teşekkürler. Ayrıca zaten gidiyoruz.'' dedi Sophie, sonra başını bana çevirip neler olduğunu sormaya çalıştı fakat ben de bilmiyordum. İşin garibi, kafamı çevirip kadının olduğu yere baktığımda kadın orada yoktu.

''Buradan gitsek hiç de fena olmayacak.'' dedi Luke ve ayağa kalktı. Fakat çok geçti, kadın haklı çıkmıştı.

Etrafımızı bir sürü insan çevirdi. Hayır, insan değildi bunlar. Sapsarı gözleri olan, uzun dişli vampirlerdi. Hayır, kurtlardı. Hayır, hayır, bunlar canavarlardı.

Atik değilim demiştim, ama panik birisi olduğum kesindi. O panikle çantamdan kılıcımı hızla çıkarttım ve canavarlardan birini kestim. Kesmemle beraber toza dönüştü ve canavar olduğunu kanıtlamış oldu. 

Luke da kılıcını çekmişti. Sophie'ye de hançerimi fırlattım. Evet, savaşmayı bilmiyor olabilirdi, fakat bu kendini koruması gerektiği gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Önüme çıkan ilk canavarı eğilip bacaklarından kestim. Acıyla bir çığlık attı ve iki saniye sonra toza dönüştü.

Sophie'yi aramıza alıp delicesine savaşmaya başladık. Evet, sayıları yediden fazla değildi fakat o kadar güçlüydüler ki. İlk öldürdüğüm şoktan gitmişti, ikinci de Luke'la savaşmaya dikkatini verdiğinden. Şimdi öyle sert saldırıyorlardı ki dakikalar içinde nefes nefese kalmıştık. 

''Git-memiz gerek!'' diye bağırdı Luke.''Ben onları oyalarken çantandan yunan ateşini çıkart! Üç dediğimde at.''

''Tamam!''

Aceleyle çantamdaki bir kutu yunan ateşinden birini çıkarttım. Çantamı sırtlayıp kılıcımı elime aldıktan sonra Sophie'yi yanıma çektim. 

''Bir!'' Luke bir canavarı toza çevirip yanımıza geldi.''İki ve üç! At!''

Elimdeki yunan ateşini fırlatıp koşmaya başladım. Luke ve Sophie de benimle aynı anda başlamışlardı. Yunan ateşi patladığında biz çoktan koca evin iki odasını geçmiştik.

''Sanırım kurtulduk!'' dedim heyecanla. Ama tam arkamı dönmüştüm ki Luke ve Sophie'nin orada olmadığını fark ettim. Önümde bir merdiven vardı. Yoksa aşağı mı inmişlerdi?

Başımda keskin bir acı hissettim. Zaten hemen sonra da yere düştüm. Az önce kafama iyi bir sopa yemiş olmalıydım.


	23. Orjinal Versiyonla Tanışıyorum

XXIII 

Orjinal versiyonla tanışıyorum.

Uyandığımda, kendimi yine o ormanda, orada otururken buldum. Karşımda da güneş kadar parlak saçlarıyla Elpis.

''Demek, başa döndük.'' dedim cüretkar bir ifadeyle.''Ya da önceki sefer söylemeyi unuttuklarını mı ekleyeceksin?''

''Bana kızgınsın,'' dedi kırgın bir sesle. 

''Rüyama girip bana bir kırlangıç kolye veriyorsun, umut için buna tutun diyorsun, sonra başıma gelmeyen kalmıyor. Hayatıma ne kadar umut kattın anlatamam, umut tanrıçası!'' diye bağırdım. Elpis gök mavisi gözlerini yere çevirdi.

''Başına gelenler için özür dilerim, Myleen. Fakat sana bu yolda öncülük etmek benim görevim. Onun kazanmasına izin veremeyiz.''

''Sanırım beni öldürme yolunda öncülük ediyorsun, değil mi?''

''Myleen, şuanda bilmemen gerekenler var. Ve sana söy-''

''Bak,'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Ben sizin oyuncağınız değilim. Zaten yeteri kadar hırpaladınız beni. Rahat bırakın artık beni.''

Elpis gözlerini kapatıp başını salladı.''Beni anlamıyorsun Myleen. Bu küçük bir oyun değil.''

''Küçük veya büyük,'' dedim hiddetle.''başkasını bulun. Okul otobüsüm uçtu, peşime bir ton canavar takıldı, şelaleden düştüm, kurtlara yem olmaktan kılpayı kurtuldum fakat bu sefer de beş metreden yere çakıldım. Hala yaşıyorsam şanslı olduğumdan. Şimdi neden seni anlamak istemediğimi anlıyor musun? Daha bu rüyayı görmeden önce biri beni sırtımdan bıçakladı.'' Sonra durdum.''Ama sen bunu biliyorsun zaten, değil mi? Ne de olsa bir tanrıçasın.''

''Sana sadece tek bir şey söyleyeceğim Myleen. İtiraz etme, ve sessizce dinle.'' dedi Elpis. Kaşlarımı çattım fakat itiraz etmedim.

''Yeni tanıyacağın ve güvenmek istediğin birisi olacak. Ona güveneceksin, bunu engelleyemem. Ama lütfen, tetikte ol, Myleen. Canını verecek kadar güvensen bile, tetikte ol.''

İşte gizemli bir şey daha.

''Neden bunu biraz daha açmıyorsun?'' dedim, sesim düşündüğümden de sinirli çıkmıştı.

''Çünkü bunu yapamam,'' dedi Elpis, başını öne eğdi. ''Bunu-y-a-''

Elpis bir görüntü misali titredi. Belki de o da bir görüntüydü, Annabeth ile gördüğümüz Percy Jackson gibi. 

Neden bilmiyorum, yerimden kalkıp Elpis'in yanına gittim. Kollarından tutup onu sarstım fakat o engelleyemediğim bir şekilde iyiden iyiye silikleşiyordu. Sonunda, ellerim bomboş kaldığında, Elpis'le beraber o insanın içini ısıtan güneş, hasır sandalyeler ve o tatlı meltem de gitmişti. Şimdi hava buz gibiydi, yapayalnızdım ve korumasızdım. Ondan sonrası uzun sürmedi. Bir şey üstüme atlayıp beni yere devirdi ve irkilerek gözlerimi açtım.

Tam olarak nerede olduğumdan emin değildim. Burnuma hafif bir küf kokusu geldi. Gözlerimi ilk açtığımda gördüğüm tavan ahşaptan yapılmıştı, evin diğer kısımları gibi. Hayır, burası bir ev değildi, kocaman bir odaydı. Hemen önümde küçük bir mutfak vardı, onun tam karşısında da tuvaletin olduğunu düşündüğüm kapı. 

Yavaşça yerimden doğruldum. Başım fena halde ağrıyordu, bu da yetmezmiş gibi ağrı kulaklarıma vurmuş, onlarda çınlamaya başlamıştı. Elim refleks olarak başıma gitti. Kafamı birinin kafama vurduğuna emindim. Gerçekten çok sert bir şekilde vurduğuna. 

Evin içine daha dikkatli baktım. Yattığım yerde bir yatak, yanında bir dolap, öbür yanında kapı ve koltuk. Koltuğun üstünde ise... biri yatıyordu. En fazla benim yaşımda olan bir...genç.

Tekli koltukta mı uyumuştu? Üstünde yeşil, bisiklet yaka bir tişört, altındaysa normal bir kot pantolon vardı. Koyu renk düz saçları, düzenli ve kısa kesilmişti. Teni buğday rengiydi. Yüzünde değişik bir ifade vardı: Hem gülümseyen, hem de somurtan. Ve de çok tanıdıklık.

Bu çocuğu bir yerden tanıyor olmalıydım. Yüzü o kadar tanıdıktı ki...

Ama içimi bir korku sarıverdi. Ya aslında amacı-kötü ise? 

Ağır adımlarla kapıya yönelecektim ki elim boynuma gitti. Kırlangıç kolyemin hala orada olduğunu fark edince rahatladım. Her ne kadar bunu Elpis'den almış olsam da uzun süredir bendeydi. Bazen gerçekten umudum olduğunu düşünüyordum. Mesela geçenki görevde olduğu gibi. Onca şeye rağmen yaşıyor olmam... Şanslı olduğumdan değildi çünkü şanslı birisi değildim. Bunu önceden de biliyordum fakat asıl beynime kazıyacağım kısım önümdeydi. Asla unutamayacağım kısım.

Etrafımdaki eşyalara baktım fakat görünürde bana ait bir şey yoktu. Hem buradan çıktığımda direk Luke ile Sophie'yi bulurdum. Onlar bulamasam bile Alecto peşime düşerdi. Birçok kez yaptığı gibi kokumu takip eder, beni bir güzel hırpalayıp buradan götürürdü. 

Gayet güzel plan, diye düşündüm. Her şey doğru giderse tabi. Bir canavara rastlamaz, seni kaçıran tarafından yakalanmazsan. 

Yerde duran ayakkabılarımı çıplak ayağıma geçirdim. Neyseki spor ayakkabılarımı giymiştim. Ya o kahverengi, topuk takırtısı bir metreden duyulan ayakkabıları giyseymişim?

O zaman yalın ayak gider, dışarıda giyerdin şapşal, dedi iç sesim.

Parmak uçlarımı basarak kapıya yöneldim. Elimi kapı koluna koydum. Kalbim güm güm atarken içimden aklıma gelen bütün tanrılara dua ettim. Şu kapıyı bir açsam her şey düzelecekti. Derin bir nefes aldım ve kapı kolunu çevirdim.

Kapı kilitliydi.

''Selam vermeden mi gidiyorsun?'' 

Lanet olsun!

Ürkekçe başımı yana çevirdim. Çocuk gerinerek ayağa kalktı, ağır adımlarla yanıma geldi. Uzaktan kahverengi gördüğüm ela gözlerini gözlerimi dikti. Aramızda o kadar az bir mesafe vardı ki titrememe engel olamadım.

''B-bak, be-ben gerçekten, şey- öz-bak-be-''

''Myleen, sakin olur musun lütfen?'' Kaşlarımı çattım.

''Adımı nerden biliyorsun? Ayrıca kimsin sen? Benim burada ne işim var?'' 

''Adını biliyorum, çünkü seni tanıyorum Elizabeth Myleen Rank. Hem de uzun süredir.''

Yutkundum. Normalde olsa 'Hadi ya! Cidden mi? Şaka yapıyosun!'' felan derdim fakat o kadar afallamıştım ki ağzımı bile açamadım.

''Seni Agnes'in evinde buldum.'' diye açıklamaya başladı.''Birisi başına vurmuştu. O kargaşada seni bıraksaydım canavarlara yem olurdun. Ben de seni buraya, evime getirdim.''

''Senin orada ne işin vardı peki?'' diye sordum şüpheyle. Evet, bir anda konuşmaya başlamıştık ama çocuğun konuşan hali daha sakin ve güvenliydi. Hem sormak istediklerimi sorardım, hem de o eski sert ifadesine dönmesini engellemiş olurdum. 

''Agnes'i ziyarete gelmiştim. Birkaç iksir almam gerekiyordu.'' 

Kapıya kaçamak bir bakış attım. Birkaç tane hayalet çağırıp işimi halledebilirdim. Evet, güçlü bir yapısı vardı ama birkaç kişiye tek başına saldıramazdı, değil mi?

''Hayaletleri çağırabilirsin,'' dedi yere bakarak.''Beni paramparça ederler ve sen de rahatlıkla kaçıp gidersin.''

Bir dakika. Bu çocuk az önce düşüncelerimi mi okumuştu?

''Bu-bunu düşündüğümü nerden biliyorsun?'' Gülümsedi.

''Apollon meleziyim, unuttun mu?'' Yüzüme baktı ve gülümsedi.''Unuttun tabi. Açıklayayım. Apollon melezleri ve kehanetler. Ben de düşünceleri okuyorum.''

Bu çocuk iyiden iyiye sinirimi bozmaya başlamıştı. Ne demek istiyordu ki?

''Bak,'' dedim sert bir sesle.''Beni nereden, nasıl tanıyorsun bilmiyorum. Fakat bildiğim bir şey varsa da seni tanımıyor oluşum. Adını bile bilmiyorum!''

''Ben Martin,'' elini uzattı.''Şu, görüntülerdeki.''

Güleyim mi gülmeyeyim mi bilemedim. Ya bu bir kamera şakasıydı, ya da bu çocuk gerçekten bir şeyler biliyordu. İki şık da birbirinden uzaktı.

''Bir kere onun sarı saçları ve mavi gözleri vardı!'' diye karşı çıktım.

''Evet, muhtemelen o tarz bir şeydi.'' dedi yine aynı sakin ifadeyle.''Çünkü konuşan, hatırladığın an benimle yaşadığın bir andı. Fakat eşinin görüntüleriyle karışınca saçmasapan bir şeye dönüşüvermiş.''

''Ne demek istiyorsun? Senin hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum dedim!'' 

''Emin misin?'' 

İyice yakınıma geldi. Kollarını belimden doladı. Ne yaptığını sordum fakat itiraz edemedim. Güçlü kolları beni sımsıkı sararken dudaklarını dudaklarıma yapıştırdı ve beni yine görüntülerden birinin içine soktu. Fakat bu seferki tek bir anı değildi, hızlı bir film şeridi gibiydi.

Elimde kitaplar yürürken birine çarpıyordum. İkimiz birden yere düşüp tekrar ayağa kalktığımızda aramızda bir tartışma çıktı. İkimiz de zıt yönlere gittik. Sonra okuldaydım. Sürekli yanıma kaçamak bakışlar atıp ofluyordum. Birisiyle ders çalışıyordum. Deniz kenarında piknik yapıyor, gülüşüyordum. Ve, birisi beni öpüyordu. İkisinde de gözüm kapalıydı. Görüntüde de, gerçekte de. İkisinde de gözümü açtığımda karşımdaki kişi aynıydı. Bu kişi Martin'den başkası değildi. 

''Beni tanıyorsun,'' dedi fısıldarcasına.''Çünkü ben senin erkek arkadaşındım.''


	24. Yeni Tanıştığım Eski Erkek Arkadaşımla Ava Gidiyoruz

XXIV

Yeni Tanıştığım Eski Erkek Arkadaşımla Ava Gidiyoruz

Her şey sanki o görüntülerdeki gibi, hızlı bir film şeridine benziyordu. Artık bir şeylerin ters gittiğinden yüzde yüz emindim. İnsan, erkek arkadaşının olduğunu nasıl unutur, onu gördüğünde bir şey hissetmezdi ki? 

Martin, ondan sonra beni serbest bıraktı. Olayların etkisinden çıkabilmek için dışarı çıkabileceğimi, ama fazla uzaklaşmamamı tembihledi. Bunca şeye rağmen o kadar soğuk kanlıydı ki ona uzun uzun hayretle baktım. Sonra hiçbir şey söylemeden -o kapının kilidini açtıktan sonra- dışarı çıktım. Güneş batıyordu. Martin dediği gibi peşimden gelmedi. Az önce yaşadıklarım yarım saat bile sürmemişti. Ama sanki zamanı geriye almışlar da olanları tekrar yaşıyormuşum gibi. Martin haklıydı, o anları yaşamıştım. Ama bir şey, birisi onu unutturmuştu. Bunu kimin ve niçin yaptığını öğrenmem gerekiyordu. 

Ellerim titriyordu. Bir süre daha ağır adımlarla yürüdüm. Martin'in koca odasının bir karavan, bulunduğumuz yerin de orman olduğunu fark ettiğimde ilk bulduğum ağacın altına tünedim. Başımı ağacın gövdesine yasladım ve gözlerimi kapadım. O an dünyadan, tanrılardan, görevden, kısacası her şeyden uzaklaşmak istiyordum. Azıcık kafamı toplamak, kendime gelmek istiyordum. Birisi beynimi siliyordu. Sanki bir reset tuşu vardı ve canı istediğinde resetliyordu. Daha hatırlamadığım kaç şey vardı? Belki de hiçbir zaman hatırlamayacağım kaç şey...

Elimle çimenleri sıktım. Ağlamak istemiyordum. Yüzümün kıpkırmızı olmasını ve Martin'e neden ağladığımı açıklamak istemiyordum. Ama yapamadım. Gözlerimden yaşlar dökülürken yeri yumrukladım. Bağırmak istiyordum. Görevden geldiğimizden beri hiçbir zaman kendimde olmamıştım. Neredeyse her gün anlayamadığım görüntüler görüyor, sanki benim dışımda herkes bunu biliyor gibiydi. Bir titan gelip bana Elpis'le ilgili şeyler anlatıp görüntü selini başlatıyor, cadının birisi ve bir tanrıça bana öğütler veriyordu. Bir yerden tanıyorum diye düşündüğüm ama eskiden erkek arkadaşım olan çocuk ise her şeyi bana yarım saatte özetliyordu. Belki de onca şeyden sonra deliriyordum. Defalarca ölümle burun buruna gelmiş, ucu ucuna kurtarmıştım. Sonunda buna dayanamamış mıydım? Öfkeyle yeri yumrukladım. Niye ben? Niye her şey benim başıma geliyordu ki?

Hava tamamen karardığında, gözyaşlarım yüzümde kuruyup iz bırakmıştı. Güneş, öfkemi almış götürmüş, yerine büyük bir boşluk bırakmıştı. Hayatımda ilk defa bir hayalet gibi hissediyordum. Sanki bedenim yoktu, boşlukta süzülüyordum. Martin yanı başımda beliriverdiğinde cevap vermedim, yüzüne de bakmadım. Yanıma oturdu, o da sırtını ağaca yasladı.

''Senin için zor olduğunu biliyorum,'' dedi fısıldarcasına bir sesle.''Ama ne kadar erken öğrenirsen o kadar iyiydi. Daha fazla uzatıp seni harcamaya gerek yoktu.''

Cevap vermedim. O da bir şey söylemedi.

Bana yaklaşık on dakika gibi gelen bir sürenin sonunda Martin ayağa kalktı. Elini uzattı. İfadesizce bir eline, bir de yüzüne baktım.

''Hava soğuyor,'' dedi kısık bir sesle.''İçeri girsek iyi olacak.''

Ayağa kalktım fakat elini de tutmadım. Yanında hızla geçerken yüzüne bile bakmadım. Yine aynı hızla kapıyı açtım ve içeri girdim. Nasıl daha önce yaptıysa yine koltukta uyuyabilirdi. Ayakkabılarımı çıkarıp yatağa girdim. Bu ani hareketim başımın zonklamasına neden olmuştu ama aldırmadım. Bir süre sonra Martin'in de geldiğini, ışığı kapatıp tekli koltukta uykuya daldığını duydum. Ama ben uzun süre daha uyuyamadım. Sonra bir ara gözlerim kapandı ve tekrar uyandığımda Martin koltukta uyumuyordu. Karşıda, mutfakta yemek hazırlıyordu. Benim uyandığımı görünce gülümsedi.

''Günaydın.''

''Günaydın.'' dedim temkinli bir sesle. Yerimden doğruldum ve ayakkabılarımı giydim. Martin'in yanına geldiğimde ikişer sandviçle portakal suyunu tepsiye koyduğunu gördüm. 

''Dışarıda yeriz diye düşünmüştüm,'' dedi tepsiye bakarak.''Hava çok güzel.''

Tamam diye başımı salladım ve peşinden dışarı çıktım. Yere bir örtü serdi, sandviçimi ve portakal suyumu uzattı. Portakal suyundan bir yudum aldım. Annemin organik ürün takıntısı olduğundan hazır ve sıkılmış meyve suları arasındaki farkı rahatlıkla anlayabiliyordum. Bu, kesinlikle hazır değildi. Hafif ekşi tadıyla tam bir doğal portakal suyuydu. 

Annem bu portakallardan isterdi.

''Bugün ava çıkmam gerek,'' dedi Martin.''Evde yalnız mı kalırsın, yoksa benimle mi gelirsin?''

''Ne avı?''

''Ee, sanırım bunu da açıklamam gerek.'' dedi portakal suyunu yere koyarak.''Ben bir canavar avcısıyım. Canavar avlamazsam birazcık sorun çıkabilir.''

''Neden?''

''Tek canavar avcısı ben değilim. Normalde koloniler halinde yaşarız. Ama şu sıralar canavarlar delirmiş gibi. Her birine yetişmek zor oluyordu, biz de bir haftalığına dağılmaya karar verdik. Yarın da son gün. ''

''Evde kalmak istemiyorum.'' 

''Peki, ok kullanabiliyor musun?''

''Az çok. Genellikle kılıç kullanıyorum. Ama kılıcım yanımda değil.''

''Bende yedek ok ve yay var. Onları kullanırsın.''

İşte benim özelliklerimden birisi daha. Bir günde toparlanabilmek. 

''Ne zaman gideceğiz?''

''Hemen çıksak iyi olur. Burası canavar kaynıyordur. Şeyy, senin kokun yüzünden.''

Cevap vermedim. Martin tabakları içeri götürürken etrafı seyrettim. Her yer ağaçtı. Kesinlikle bir ormanın içindeydik. Daha önce ormanlarla güzel anılarım olduğundan bunu anlamak zor değildi. Ağaçların sıklığı, tepeler... Şehre yakın değildik. 

''Hazır mısın?'' Martin'in sesiyle irkildim. Bana elindeki yaylardan birini ve bir düzine ok verdi. Okları kılıfa koyup sırtıma astım. 

"Sen hazırsan bende hazırım." dedim Martin'e. Sırıttı. Bir an sanki bu anı daha önce yaşamışız gibi geldi. Aklımdan geçenleri okumuş gibiydi. "Bunu her zaman söylerdin Myleen. Yakında hepsini tamamen hatırlayacaksın."

Gülümsemeye çalıştım. Onu tanıyor gibi olsam da ona güvenip güvenemeyeceğime emin değildim. 

Bir an içimi büyük bir endişe kapladı. Martin beni bulduysa Luke ve Sophie... Onlar, beni orada asla bırakmazdı ama... Acaba onlara ne olmuştu?

Martin kapıyı açmış bana bakıyordu. Gelmemi bekliyor gibiydi.

Ormanda vakit hızlı geçmiyordu. Martin sürekli sessiz olmamı, canavarları üstümüze çekmemem gerektiğini tembihleyip duruyordu. Bir ara ona ciddi ciddi fırça atmayı düşünüyordum-ki bunu yapmaya niyetlendiğim anda o bir sıçanı vurdu. Ve öfkeme olan bütün dikkatimi dağıtıverdi. 

''Bence geri dönelim,'' dedim pes edercesine. Cevap vermedi. Eliyle önce susmamı, sonra ilerideki devasa yaratığı gösterdi. Çığlık atmamak için ağzımı elimle kapadım. Kıpkırmızı bir bedeni vardı. En azından bir ağaç kadar uzun, bir viking kadar kaslıydı. Ama gariptir, gördüğüm diğer canavarların aksine tüysüzdü. Parıl parıl parlayan pullu derisi ve kuyruğu.. Bu, ormandaki bir balık-canavar olmalıydı! Bunları düşünürken Martin beni çalılıkların arasına sürükledi. Sonra eliyle ağacı gösterdi ve hızla tırmanmaya başladı.

''Ne? Ben oradan çıkamam- eh, sen daha çok ses çıkarıyorsun bir kere!'' Yarı fısıldama-yarı dudak hareketleriyle söylediğim bu sözleri Martin sadece yukarıyı işaret ederek cevapladı. Yeni yeni öğrendiğim Yunanca küfürlerden birini mırıldanıp ağaca tırmandım.

Bakın, ağaca tırmanmak ne eğlenceli, ne de kolay bir iş değil. Tabi Maymun kız Lola değilseniz. İçimizden birisinin öyle olmadığına göre ağaca tırmanmayın. Burada tecrübe konuşuyor.

Sonunda ağaca tırmandığımızda canavar bizim kokumuz fark etmiş olmalydı. Homurdanarak elini bir ağaca geçirdi. Ağacın ortasında kocaman bir yarık açıldı ve ağaç ikiye ayrıldı.

Yutkundum.

Martin yavaşça koluma dokundu. Yayına bir oku yerleştirdi ve yayını gerdi. Ben de aynısını yaptım. Dudak hareketleriyle saydı. Bir. İki. Üç.

Martin'inki canavarı tam gözünden vururken benimki ayağına isabet etmişti. Canavar öfkeyle böğürüp yere devrildi.

Martin hızlı hızlı ok atmıyordu, yavaş ve zayıf noktaları hedef alıyordu. İkinciyi de öbür gözüne attı. Ben ise tam karnının ortasına, göbek deliğinin birkaç santim yukarısına isabet ettirmiştim.

Ve canavar, yok oldu.

''Ama ilahi bronz deyince yok olmaları gerekmiyor muydu?'' diye sordum Martin'e.

''Sana bir ok gelse, hemen ölür müydün?''

Bu sorunun cevabı yoktu. Nereden bilebilirdim ki?

Martin yavaşça aşağı indi. Bense hala ağacın tepesindeydim. Oflayarak ağaçtan inmeye başladım.

''Bak, ben bir Apollon melezi değilim, tamam mı? Ok atmak bana sana verdiği kadar zevk vermiyor. Üstelik canavarlar avlamak da eğlenceli değil. Bence sen de Melez Kampı'n-Martin?''

Ağaçtan indiğimde Martin yoktu. Nereye gitmişti bu çocuk?

''Maartin? Bak eğer şaka yapacaksan-ciddiyim ben. Martin?'' 

Evet, artık korkmaya başlayabilirdim. 

Belki olduğum yerde kalıp onu beklemem gerekti ama yapamadım. Sanki orada öylece durmak beni savunmasız hissettiriyordu. Ben de harekete geçtim. Martin'e seslene seslene, gürültü çıkara çıkara yürüdüm. Bilmiyorum, canavarların olmasına rağmen sesimi duyurmak istiyordum. Buradan kurtulmak istiyordum.

Asla kabul etmemeliydim. Ormanla ne zaman iyi bir anım olmuştu ki? Ne diye kalkıp canavar avına çıkmıştım ki. Aptaldım. Geçen seferki gibi yalnızdım. Kurtlardan kötüsü vardı. Canavarlar, balıkadamlar, kurtadamlar, kurtadamlar.

Yutkundum. Soğuk soğuk terlediğimi ve ellerimin titrediğini hissedebiliyordum. Bir an duraksadım. Nereye gidiyordum?

Sakin ol. Sakin ol.

Derin bir nefes aldım. Bir şey yoktu. Ne kurtadamlar, ne de şelaleler. Güvendeydim. Birazdan Martin beni bulacak ve eve götürecekti. Bir daha asla ormana gelmeyecektim. Asla.

O sırada çalılıklardan bir ses duydum. Sanki.. Sanki birisi geliyordu. Bu Martin miydi? Martin olsa seslenirdi, değil mi? Evet, seslenirdi. Sesler arttı. Sanki.. sanki iki çift ayak sesiydi.

Okumu yayıma yerleştirdim, sırtımı ağaca dayadım. Derin derin nefes alırken yapacaklarımı düşündüm: Düzgün yerleştir, nişan al, ve yolla. Evet, çok da zor değildi. Az önce de yapmıştım. 

Neyseki o korkuyla ellerim titremişti. Yoksa Luke'un katili oluyordum. Luke, ayağının hemen dibindeki oka bakarken kaşlarını çattı.''Myleen? Bir okla beni mi öldürmeyi planlıyorsun?''

''Luke.'' Niye gidip ona sarıldığımı şuan bile sorsalar cevabım aynı olurdu: Bilmiyordum. Tek bildiğim çok korkmuş olmamdı ve ormandan gitmek istememdi. Luke ne itiraz etti, ne de bir şey söyledi-ta ki ben geri çekilene kadar.

''İyi misin?'' diye sordu.''Biz de seni arıyor-'' Gözleri arkama kenetlendi. Arkama döndüğümde Martin'in de Luke'a aynı şekilde baktığını gördüm. Hayır.

''Martin.'' diye mırıldandım. Yavaşça yanına gittim. Bana sanki canını yakmışım gibi bakıyordu-ki bu bende büyük bir korku oluşturdu. Beni hala mı seviyordu?

Saçmalama, sadece Luke'u tanımıyor.

''Şey-o Luke. Arkadaşım.'' dedim Luke'a bakarak. 

''Görebiliyorum.'' dedi Martin. 

Yutkundum, tıpkı bugün yaptığım bilinçli diğer yutkunmalar gibi.

''Sophie ve Alecto nerede?'' diye sordum. Martin bana ters ters bakacak oldu, sonra ondan söz etmediğimi fark edip bakışlarını tekrardan Luke'a çevirdi.

''Sophie Alecto'yu getirmekle meşgul. Birazdan gelirler.''

Sophie çabuk gelse hiç fena olmayacak.

Bugün o kadar şanssız günümde değilim sanırım.

''AAAAAAAAAAA!'' Alecto Sophie'yi yere atarken üstüme fırladı, beni yere düşürdü. Ben bir yandan gülüyor, bir yandan da Alecto'nun altından kalkmaya çalışıyordum. Alecto sonra yerinde zıplayarak Sophie'nin yanına gitti, kuyruğuyla onu ayağa kaldırdı. Sophie oflayarak başını ovaladı. Beni daha yeni görmüş olacak ki kaşlarını çatıp uzun süre bana baktı. 

''Myleen? Demek buradasın! Ah, tanrım. Sonunda, evcil hayvanın tam bir baş belası!'' Alecto ona gücenmiş bir şekilde baktı. Sophie ise dil çıkarmakla yetindi. İki günde özlemiştim onları. Gidip Sophie'ye sarıldım.

''Kaburgalarımı kırıyorsun Miley! Aağğ-teşekkürler.'' 

''Bugün sarılma günündesin sanırım?'' dedi Luke alaycı bir ifadeyle. Omuz silktim, gülümsedi. Sophie ise ona nefret dolu bir bakış attı. Aralarında ne geçmişti bunların?

''Miley, şey- bu?''

''Ha o Martin.'' Martin'e kaçamak bir bakış attım.''Eski bir arkadaşım.''

''Hadi ya,'' dedi Sophie.''Bu eski arkadaşı ben niye bilmiyorum?''

''İşin aslına bakarsan,'' dedim derin bir çekerek.''Düne kadar ben de bilmiyordum Soph.''

''Ne?''

''Uzun hikaye, sonra anlatırım.'' Bu, kesinlikle onu çok gıcık etmişti. Sırıtmadan edemedim.

''Ee, ben yokken neler yaptınız?'' diye sordum.

''Tek bir şey yaptık, ama onu da tam yaptık.'' dedi Sophie parlayarak.''Şu Agnes'in söylediği Beatrice School var ya.'' 

''Evet?''

''Altında gizli bir geçit var. Hekate'nin inine açılan bir geçit.''

''Aman tanrım.''


	25. Sophie'nin Eski Akrabalarımla Tanışıyoruz

XXV

Sophie'nin eski akrabalarımla tanışıyoruz.

Martin yanımda götürmek iyi bir fikir miydi, bilemiyorum. Ama onu arkamda bırakamazdım. Geçmişimi bilen tek kişi oydu. Geçmişim bilmem gerekiyordu.

Tren istasyonuna Alecto'yla gittik. Dört kişiydik ama aramızda kilolu kimse yoktu, özellikle Sophie kürdan gibiydi. Hem Alecto itiraz etmedi. Aksi halde zaten üstüne binemezdik.

İstasyon, sanki asırlar öncesinden kalmış gibiydi. Ama Luke burayı eviymiş gibi kolayca buldu. Alecto'yu nazikçe aşağı yönlendirdi. İstasyonun biraz uzağına, boş bir tarlaya indik. Luke Alecto'nun başını okşayıp teşekkür edip Alecto'nun sırtından indi. Biz de onun arkasından indik. Alecto'yu boynundaki tasmadan yavaşça çektim. İstasyonda nizden başka kimse yoktu. Bilet alacağımız yere gelince Alecto'yu bir köşe bulup sakladım. Gişedeki yaşlı adam kim olduğumuza bile bakmadı. Luke ona biraz insan parası verdi. Adam Luke'un eline biletleri koydu, ardından treni gösterdi.

''Tek yolcular sizsiniz.'' Adam cebinden bir sigara çıkartıp yaktı.''Uzun zamandan beri ilk yolcusunuz...''

Daha fazla konuşulmadı. Ben Alecto'yu alıp geldiğimde diğerleri çoktan trenin yanına varmıştı bile. Sabırsız olduklarıyla ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanıp yanlarına gittim.

''Ee, koca tren sırf bizim içi-''

''Sizden başka kimse kullanmıyor bunu demiştim size. Son durak, değil mi?'' Bu, gişedeki adamdı.

Alecto'yu arkama sakladım. Tabi ne kadar saklayabilirsem. Sonuçta Alect birazcık devasa bir canavardı.

''Sırayla lütfen,'' dedi adam, sanki yirmi beş kişiymişiz gibi.''Önden bayanlar, evet, hadi bakalım...''

''Bizi havadan takip et, tamam mı?'' Alecto tama diye başını salladı ve havalandı. Adam hiçbir şey anlamadı. En son olarak ben de bindiğimde adam en baştaki vagona bindi. Birkaç dakika sonra tren hareket etti. Martin'i buldum ve kolundan tuttuğum gibi bir koltuğa oturttum.

''Oraya gitmeden önce bana anlatman gerekenler var.''

''O-pekala, ne bilmek istiyorsun?''

Evet, harika bir soruydu.

''Ha-hafızamın silindiğini nerden anladın?''

''Her şey, sana melez olduğumu söylediğimde başladı.'' dedi Martin.''Sana söylediğim anda sanki...sanki delirmiş gibiydin, beni tanımıyordun. Sonraki sabah uyandığımda evimde değildim. Kolonilerinden birindeydim. Geri döndüm. Ama ne annen, ne de başkası beni tanıyordu. Seni buldum ve sen de beni hatırlamıyordun. Ve tabi sonra bunu da unuttun.''

''Sen nasıl hatırlıyordun?''

''Melezlere işlemiyordu. Yapılan her neyse senin üzerinde yapıldığı için sen unutmuştun.''

''Sophie niye hatırlamıyor peki?''

''Onunla şahsen tanışmadık. Ama ona Enzo'yu sorarsan eminim tanır. İkinci adım. Martin Enzo Niam.''

''Yani, hafıza kaybımın bana melezler hakkında bilgi verdiğinde mi başladığını söylüyorsun?'' Martin evet anlamında başını salladı.

''Sana melez olduğumu söyleyene kadar hiçbir şey yoktu.''

''Birileri benim melez olduğumu bilmemi istemiyordu. O yüzden de hafızamı siliyordu.'' Martin dudağını büzdü.

''Onu bilmem ama hafızanın silindiğinden eminim.'' 

''Ben de eminim. Ve sanırım sileni buldum.''

''Kim?''

''Mnemosyne.''

''Ne?'' dedi Martin şaşkınlıkla.''Bellek tanrıçası mı? Yok canım.''

''Geçen görevde onunla karşılaştık. Saçmasapan görüntüler görmeye başlamam onun yaptığı bir şeyle oldu.''

''Görüntüler mi? Ben hatırladığını zannediyordum.'' dedi Martin.

''Hatırlamıyorum, sadece görüyorum. İlk başta beynimi tosta çeviriyordu, şimdi sadece gözlerimin önü kararıyor.''

''Ama... İnanamıyorum.'' dedi Martin.''Neden yapsın ki?''

''Off. Keşke onu ben de bilsem.'' Yanına oturup yüzümü ellerimle örttüm. Aptal bir tanrıça, niye durup dururken bana takmıştı ki? Yoksa Hades'e kızmış, sinirini benden mi çıkartmıştı? Küçükken hatırlamadığım anılardan birisi Mnemosyne'ye yaptığım bir yanlış mıydı?

Her biri birbirinden garipti.

Martin elini omzuma koydu, ''Geçecek, söz veriyorum.'' diye mırıldandı. Başımı ona çevirip hafifçe gülümsedim. O sırada kapı açıldı ve Sophie içeri daldı. İlk önce çok şaşırdı fakat hemen kendini toparlayıp gülümsedi.

''Şey-atıştırmalık bir şeyler aldık, yemek ister misiniz diye sormaya gelmiştim. Umarım rahatsız etmemişimdir?''

''Yoo-geliyoruz.'' Sophie gülüp bana göz kırptı.

''Görüşürüz.''

Sophie... Martin'e hafifçe gülümseyip ayağa kalktım. Zaten her şey çok karışıkken bir de imada bulunması mı gerekiyordu? Ağır adımlarla onların yanına giderken Martin de beni takip etti. Luke da Sophie de sanki tek başlarına yemek yiyormuş gibi davranıyorlardı. Luke bir ara bana ters bir bakış attı, ama yine de istifini bozmadı. Sophie'ye kaş göz hareketleriyle sormaya çalıştım, omuz silkti. Masaya baktım. Sophie çantasındaki bütün parayı harcamış gözüküyordu. Beş sandviç, beş meyve suyu, bir sürü çikolata ve dokuz tane su. 

''Alecto da acıkmıştır diye düşünmüştüm.'' dedi Sophie. Gülümsedim.

''Eminim kurt gibi açtır. Ya da kuşları felan yemiş olabilir.''

''Ne?!'' dedi Sophie.''O-k-kuş mu yiyor?''

''Sonuçta o da bir hayvan, Sophie. Evet, bana ilk başta iğrenç g-''

''Myleen.'' dedi Sophie. Luke ters bir bakış attı. Hayır, ikisi arasında değildi. Sophie Luke'a kızmıştı. Luke'sa onu daha fazla kızdırmamaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Hayret. Genelde o kavgaya meraklı olurdu?

Karışma, dedim kendi kendime. Sophie'nin de Luke'un da tersi kötüdür. En iyisi otur oturduğun yerde. 

Sandviçimden bir lokma daha aldım. Sophie iyi seçim yapmıştı. Acılı veya ekşi değil. Tuzu da güzel. Gayet iyi bir peynirli sandviçti.

''Ee, Bayan Grey ve okul demiştiniz. Neler öğrendiniz?''

''Şöyle oldu,'' dedi Sophie, sandviçini masaya bırakıp lokmasını yuttu. ''Aslında tamamen tesadüftü. Yani, Agnes'in inine geri döndüğümüzde Agnes orada yoktu. Yerine genç bir adam bulduk. Adamla bir takas yapmamız gerekti. Karşılığında bizden bir iyilik istedi. Bir mesaj iletecekmişiz.''

''Ne mesajı?''

''Gittiğimiz yerin başındaki kişi. Leydi Grentsank mı neymiş adı.''

Yutkundum. Leydi Grentsank mı?

''Ne-ne mesajı?'' diye sordum hafif kekeleyerek.

''Biraz korkunç ama boşver, bizi ilgilendirmez sonuçta.''

''Söylesene?''

''Tamam, şöyleydi. Sanırım.. Evet. Kendi kanında boğulacaksın.''

Yutkundum. Bu kadın niye her yerde karşıma çıkıyordu ki? Dikkatimi yemeğime vermeye çalıştım çünkü ellerim çok fena titremeye başlamıştı. Sophie bunu görünce hafifçe kikirdedi.

''Aman Miley, bir şey yok. Korku filmlerinden de çok korkardın sen.'' Sırıtıp yemeğine devam etti. Martin ve Luke bana şüpheli şüpheli bakmaya başlayınca dayanamadım. Tuvalete gideceğimi söyleyip ayağa kalktım. Bir elimi yüzümü yıkasam fena olmazdı.

Hayır, kesin bu sefer de başımı belaya sokacaktım. Mnemosyne olayında da böyle bir şey olmuştu. Kesin bu kadına bir şey yapmıştım, bu kadın da beni öldürmeyi planlıyordu. Ve birisi de onu öldürmeyi planlıyordu. Evet evet, çok mantıklı. Hatta belki benim hafızamı silen kadın da oydu?

Her şeyin suçlusu tanımadığım bir kadın mıydı yani?

Yüzüme bir su vurdum. 

Sakin ol. Sakin ol. Sen de iyice Paranoyak oldun çıktın Myleen. Tıpkı filmlerdeki gibi. İyi ve kötü karşı karşıya. Ve Kheiron sizi gönderdiyse iyi taraf o. Bak ne diyeceğim. Ona yardım bile edebilirsin.

Evet, bu daha sakinleştirici bir düşünceydi.

Derin bir nefes alıp diğerlerinin yanına gittim.

O sırada da tren pat diye duruverdi. Son anda köşeden tutmasaydım kesin beyin kanamasından yeraltına bilet alıyordum. Sophie yemeklerden kalanları çantasına doldurdu ve hep beraber trenden indik. Gerçekten de... Batıdaydık.

''Vay be.'' dedi Sophie. 

İndiğimiz yer de bindiğimiz yer kadar eskiydi. Tıpkı şehir gibi. Çok eski binalar, çarpık kentleşme. Nereye gelmiştik biz?

''Yürüsek iyi olacak.'' Luke eliyle insanları gösterdi. Bu kadar eski bir treni niye kullanıyorlardu ki? Luke yürüyünce biz de peşinden gittik. Tren istasyonundan çıktığımızda durdu, elindeki kağıdı inceledi.

''Adres mi?'' diye sordum.

''Evet.'' 

''Burayı biliyorum.'' dedi Martin.''Bir taksi bulmamız gerek. Taksiyle en fazla on dakika ama yürüyerek uzun sürer.''

''Taksi durağı?''

''Şu ilerisi.'' 

Şaşkın şaşkın Sophie'ye bakarken o omuz silkti.''Tabelasını gördüm.'' 

Karşıdan karşıya geçip taksi durağına vardık. Şansımıza beklemeden taksiye bindik. Tıpkı Martin'in de dediği gibi on dakikada gelmiştik. Şey. Beatrice School'a. 

Okul, dış görünüşüyle şirin gözüküyordu ama daha içini görmemiştim. Sonuçta Melez Kampı da dışardan çilek tarlaları gözükürken içerisinde kocaman bir dünyayı barındırıyordu. Buranın içi de zindanlarla dolu olursa hiç garip olmazdı.

Yavaşça kapıyı açıyordum ki adamın birisi Sophie'ye tosladı. Sophie geriye doğru sendeleyip yere düştü. Elimi uzatıp kalkmasına yardım ettim.

''Önünüze baksanız olmaz mı ki?!'' diye bağırdı Sophie. Sophie'ye toslayan-yaşlı bir adamdı- kişi kapıyı hızla açınca hepimiz geriye çekilmek zorunda kaldık. Adam gözlerini hafifçe kısıp bize baktı.

''Ne o, okula yazın mı başlamaya karar verdiniz veletler?'' dedi adam sırıtarak. Sophie bir adım atacak oldu, onu kolundan geri çektim. 

''Biz Bayan Grey'i bulmak için geldik,'' dedim tatlı bir sesle.''Şey, acaba rica etsem onunla görüşebilir miyiz?''

''Bayan Grey'le ne işiniz var? Kayıt olmaya-''

''Kayıt olmaya gelmedik!'' dedi Sophie asabi bir şekilde. Adam tek kaşını kaldırdı. Kahverengi, kısa kesilmiş saçları, dümdüzdü. Hani inek yalamış derler ya, aynen öyle. Ela rengi gözleri sinsice parlıyordu. Sakalları ne çok uzundu, ne de kısa. Üstündeki kıyafetleri olmasa, düzgün bir insan diyebilirdim. Ama kıyafetleri o kadar pis ve eskiydi ki böyle bir şey mümkün değildi.

''Seninle konuşmuyorum, Kızıl kafa. Arkadaşın senden daha edepli.'' dedi adam. Zoraki olarak gülümsedim. Sophie gözlerini devirdi.

''Ona bir konuda danışmamız gerek.'' dedim yine aynı tatlılıkla. Adam önce şüpheyle bizi süzdü, sonra eliyle kapıyı daha da genişçe açtı.

''Koridorun sonunda, sağ tarafta. Kapıyı tıklatmadan girmeyin.'' 

''Ah, tabi. Teşekkürler, Bay ?''

''Cleuv.''

''Teşekkürler Bay Cleuv.'' Adam gülümseyip uzaklaşırken koridorda yürümeye başladık. 

''Tatlı konuşmak ha?'' dedi Luke.''Ne zamandan beri bu kadar tatlı konuşuyordun sen?''

''Tatlı konuşmadan anlayanlarla tatlı konuşurum. Senin gibi anca laf sokmayı bilenlerle değil.'' Luke sırıtmaya devam ederken onu görmezden gelmeye çalıştım. Tabi, o kadar kolay olmadı. Sonunda kapıyı gördüğümüzde Martin yavaşça kapıya tıklattı. ''Girin.'' sesi duyulunca içeri girdik. 

Oda, normal bir müdür odasından farksızdı. Bir masa, sandalye ve iki koltuk. Masada oturan kadın hariç. Kadın. Şey nasıl desem. Biraz fazla süslü?

Kadının simsiyah saçları topuz yapılmıştı. Üstünde kırmızı, kısa kollu bir elbise vardı. Elinde yüzükler ve bileklikler, boynundaysa iki kolye vardı. Yüzü makyajlıydı. Asıl, yüzünü bize çevirdiğinde şoku yaşadık. Kadının gözleri beyazımsı bir renkti. Bizim kahverengi, maviler, onda birer kutup misali beyazdı. Ama hayır, gözün akıyla aynı renkte değildi. Ondan çok çok daha beyazdı. Aklınıza gelen en beyaz renkti.

Kadın gülümsedi. Kırmızı rujlu incecik dudağı hafifçe titrerken başka hiçbir uzuvu hareket etmedi. 

''Bayan Grey?'' dedi Martin. Kadın beyazımsı gözlerini Martin'e çekince Martin hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. 

''Buyrun, benim.'' dedi kadın. 

''Ee-şey-e-''

''Bir konuda yardımınıza ihtiyacımız var.'' dedi Luke. Kadın Luke'u baştan aşağı süzerken Luke Martin'in aksine gayet belli ederek kaşlarını çattı. Kadın dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi.

''İper'i ziyaret etmek istiyorsunuz. Ama, ne için?''

''Hekate'nin ininden mi söz ediyorsunuz?'' diye sordum. Kadın bu sefer bana baktı. Yüzü kasıldı. 

''Hekate'nin inine verilen isim, İper'dir, küçük hanım.'' Hafifçe kaşlarımı kaldırarak başımı salladım. Kadın bir süre daha beni süzdükten sonra Luke'a döndü. Derin bir nefes aldım.

''İper'e girip ne yapacağınızı sorabilir miyim bayım?'' dedi ince bir sesle. Luke elindeki kağıdı gösterdi.''Biz Melez Kampı'ndan, Kheiron'un emriyle geliyoruz. Bir iksir tarifine ihtiyacımız var. Bir de ufak bir mesaj iletmemiz gerekiyor. Leydi Grentsank'a.''

Kadının sağ gözü seğirirken gözlerini Sophie'ye çevirdi. Gülümsedi.''Hekate'nin kızı. Küçük, tatlı bir kardeş daha.''

Sophie zorla yutkundu. 

''Öyle diyorsanız, sizi İper'e götürmemiz gerek. Bay Cleuv kapının dışında, o sizi götürecek.'' Ne ara gelmişti ki? Sırayla odadan çıkarken en sona ben kaldım. Tam çıkarken kadın arkamdan seslendi.''Dönmene sevindim.''

Kaşlarımı çatıp ona baktım.''Dönmem mi?'' 

''Boşver. Hadi, arkadaşlarını bekletiyorsun.''

Odadan çıktığımda Sophie ile Martin'in arasına girdim.

''Bakın, bu işte bir bozukluk var.'' Martin sorarcasına baktı.

''Kadın bana dönmeme sevindiğini söyledi. Ben buraya hiç gelmedim ki?'' 

''Birine benzetmiştir Miley, abartma istersen.'' dedi Sophie. Martin de kafasını salladı.

''Öyle olsa gerek. Seni nereden tanıyacak ki?''

O sırada Bay Cleuv durdu, elini kapının üstüne sürerek bir İ harfi çizdi, kapı açıldı. Aşağıya doğru, upuzun bir merdiven ortaya çıktı. Bay Cleuv hızlı adımlarla merdiveni inerken biz de onu takip ettik. Bir süre sonra durdu ve yeni bir kapı açtı, ardından yeni bir tane daha. Ve son olarak açtığı büyük, gösterişli beyaz kapının üstüne İ harfi yerine G harfi çizdi. Kapı açıldı ve kendimizi başka bir dünyada bulduk.

Burası, her şeyiyle 'büyü' diye bağırıyordu. Renkli binalar, havada uçuşan nesneler, kıyafetler, daha önce hiç görmediğimiz tipler.. Bay Cleuv yürüyüp bizi ortaya, bir yola getirdi. 

''İşte burası, birine sorup Leydi Grentsank'a gidebilirsiniz. '' Ve gitti. Biz yapayalnız kaldığımızda etrafı incelemeye başladık.

''Annen havalı birisiymiş.'' dedi Martin. Sophie keyifle gülümsedi.

''Galiba.''

O sırada ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan görüş açım kapandı. Birisi kollarını belimden sardı. Tek duyduğum şey birisinin 'Elysa' diyişiydi. Sonunda bana sarılan kişi geriye çekilde ve bana sarılan kişiyi gördüm.

Turuncuya kaçık bir renkte saçı olan, beyaz tenli, orta yaşlı bir kadındı. Ela gözleri heyecanla parıldıyor, bana gülümsüyordu. Üstünde siyah bir pelerin vardı. Kadın beni baştan aşağı süzdü.

''İnanamıyorum.'' dedi, bir yandan da hafifçe ağlıyordu.

''Şey- ben Elysa değilim. Benim adım Myleen. Ayrıca, siz de kimsiniz?''

Kadının gülümsemesi kesildi.''Be-beni hatırlamıyor musun? Ben senin teyzenim.'' Eliyle, yolun ilerisindeki kadını gösterdi. Üstünde koyu mor bir pelerin olan, ışık saçan genç bir kadını.''Ve o da senin annen.''

Orada gördüğüm kadın Leydi Grentsank'tan başkası değildi. Evet, bu kadın hep karşıma çıkıyordu. Bu sefer de...annem sıfatıyla çıkmıştı.

Birileri benimle çok fena dalga geçiyordu.


	26. İper Sarayı'nda Konaklıyoruz

XVI

İper Sarayı'nda konaklıyoruz.

Annem, küçükken beni bir kiliseye götürmüştü. Birlikte şarkı türü bir şey söylemiş, bir adamın konuşmalarını dinlemiştik. Sonra annem beni herkesin 'Peder' diye seslendiği adamın yanına götürmüş, beni onunla tanıştırmıştı.

''Şans nedir?'' diye sormuştum adama. 

''Hayatta kalabilme şartın.'' demişti adam, yüzündeki tatlı gülümsemeyle yanağımı okşamıştı. Annemle ikisi konuşurken tabiri caizse 'geri basıp' konuşmanın dışında kalmıştım. 

Evet, o kadar şanssızdım ki beni hayatta tutan tek şey elimde kalan son şans damlalarımdı. 

Şanssız şanslı.

Bazen öyle bir anda, öyle bir şey söylerler ki neye uğradığını şaşırırsın. Böyle boş gözlerle söyleyene bakar, olanları idrak etmeye çalışırsın. Evet, benimki de öyle bir durumdu.

''Siz beni birisiyle karıştırdınız sanırım.'' dedi gülerek.''Benim annemin adı İsobel Rank. Ve Manhattan'te. O bir insan. Yani bu imkansız.''

Kadın dudağını ısırıp eliyle yüzümü okşadı.''Sana nasıl bir yalan söylemişler bilmiyorum fakat senin annen o. Malvine Grentsank. Ve ben de senin teyzenim. Adım Amy.''

''Bakın, gerçekten, eğer bu bir şakaysa, hiç ama hiç komik değil. Siz benim teyzem olamazsınız. Benim teyzem yok. O da benim annem olamaz. Bir yanlışınız olmalı.''

Kadın bileğini açıp gösterdi. Bileğinde siyah renk, yuvarlak bir işaret vardı. İçine doğru küçülen yuvarlaklar , her seferinde daha da koyulaşıyor gibiydi. Ve ortası simsiyahtı. 

''Benim bileğimde öyle bir şey yok.'' dedim sinirle.

''Var.'' dedi.''Aç ve bak.''

Tereddütle tişörtümü geriye çektim. Kadın haklıydı. Bileğimde onunki gibi bir işaret vardı. Korkuyla bileğime baktım. 

''Bu, soy işaretidir. İper'in Leydi'si her kimse, onun ailesi bu işarete sahip olur. Elysa, sana bunu kim yaptı bilmiyorum fakat... buradasın işte. Benim minik-Semertha.''

Bu sefer gözleri benim arkamdaki Sophie'ye döndü. Yüzü titredi ve resmen ağlamaya başladı. Kadın Sophie'ye sarılırken Sophie de ağlamaya başladı. Ve şunu dedi.

''Anne.''

O kadar şaşırmıştım ki sadece ağzım açık kaldı.

''Minik bebeğim benim,'' dedi kadın ağlarken.''Buradasın. Aman tanrım. Gerçekten buradasın.''

''Ama sen Hekate melezisin.'' dedi Luke, o da en az benim kadar şaşkındı. 

''Be-ben, annemin Hekate olduğunu zannetmiştim. Bu yüzden söylemedim.'' dedi Sophie.

''Hekate, ikincil nesil melezleri de kızı gibi kabul eder.'' dedi annesi. Son kez Sophie'ye sarıldıktan sonra ileriye, Leydi Grentsank'a seslendi.

''Malvine!'' dedi gülümseyerek. Genç kadın-benimle yaşıt olsa gerekti- renkli gözlerini bize çevirdi. Kısa bir an ona baktıktan sonra gözleri bana kilitlendi. Yanındakilere eliyle işaret edip yanımıza geldi. O ve arkasındakiler.

''Elysa, buradasın.'' dedi kadın. Yakınıma geldiğinde kadını daha da yakından inceledim. Simsiyah saçları vardı. Başında örük olarak topuz yapılmıştı. Gözleri mavi-yeşilimsi bir renkteydi. Teni Amy gibi bembeyazdı. Dudaklarında koyu kırmızı bir ruj vardı. Gözlerindeyse siyah bir kalem. Çok sert bakıyordu. Buz gibi elleriyle ellerimi sardı. Ürperdim.

''Öldüğünüzü sanmıştık.'' dedi Amy. Leydi Grentsank evet anlamında başını salladı. Amy'nin aksine ağlamıyordu. Her dakika daha da sert bakıyordu. Etrafına buz gibi bir etki bırakıyordu. Buna başka bir şey denemezdi. Daha sonra yavaşça bana sarıldı. 

''Elizabeth.'' dedi mırıldanırcasına.''Kızım.''

Kadın geriye çekildiğinde başımı hayır anlamında salladım.

''Siz, yok, ben bir rüya felan görüyorum galiba. Se-sen benim annem olamazsın. Ya da sen teyzem. Sophie benim kuzenim değil! O benim en yakın arkadaşım. Ama kuzenim değil. Ba-''

Kadın buz gibi parmaklarını başıma koydu. Ve bir anda görüntüler görmeye başladım. Çok fazla görüntü. 

Bana sarılışını, yemek yiyişimizi, Sophie'yle oynayışlarımızı, daha önce gördüğüm kavgamız, yine o kadınla olan onlarca anım. Amy'le olanlar. Her şey.

Hayır, yanlış yoktu. Leydi Grentsank benim annemdi. Ve Amy Grentsank da teyzem. İsobel Rank Green ise... Ben evlatlık verilmiştim. Sam benim kardeşim değildi. Orası benim evim değil. Hayatım...

''Bunu bana sen mi yaptın? Hafızamı sen mi sildin?'' diye sordum. Hayır anlamında başını salladı. Bana gülümseyip Amy gibi yüzümü okşadı.

''Hayır, Elysa, hafızanı kim sildi ve seni kaçırdı bilmiyorum ama az önce hafızanı getiren bendim. Öldüğünü sanıyordum, yıllarca kendime gelemedim. Ve sen yaşıyorsun. İnanamıyorum.''

''K-kaç yaşındasın sen?'' diye sordum. Gülümsedi.

''Ben ölümsüzüm. Tam on yedi yıldır on dokuz yaşındayım.'' 

''Hayır, mümkün değil! Bakın-''

''Myleen,'' Sophie omzuma dokundu.''Her şey gerçek. Hatırlıyorum. Tıpkı senin de hatırladığın gibi.''

''Luke, Martin. Siz bir şey söyleyin. Annemi gördün sen Martin.'' Martin sanki her an patlayacakmışım gibi ağır adımlarla bana yaklaştı. Elini büyük bir tereddütle omzuma koydu ve rahatlamamı istercesine gülümsedi.

''Onu ikimiz de gördük. Ama ikimiz de onun senin annen olup olmadığını...kesin bir yerden öğrenmedik.''

Yutkundum. Bütün bunların gerçek olma ihtimali var mıydı? Kendimi bildim bileli annem sandığım kişinin aslında annem olmaması ihtimali. Ya da beni öldüreceğini düşündüğüm Leydi Grentsank'ın gerçek annem olma ihtimali. Bunu biraz daha sakin bir şekilde söyleyemezler miydi? Hani, alıştıra alıştıra.

Gözyaşlarımı sildim.

Hayır. Nasıl inanabilirdim ki?

''Düşünmeye ihtiyacım var. Bu-bu, çok hızlı-ve ani oldu.'' 

Leydi Grentsank tamam anlamında başını sallayıp son kez ellerimi tuttu. Daha sonra ellerimi geri çektim. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Burada aval aval gezemezdim ya? Hayatımda böyle saçma bir şey görmemiştim ben. Kaçacak bir yerim yokken, öylece mal gibi ortada kalmıştım. Evet, bu durumda çok rahat düşünürdüm. Kesin düşünebilirdim.

''Buradan gidebilir miyiz? Daha sakin bir yere?'' dedim kekeleyerek. Amy evet anlamında başını salladı. Leydi Grentsank arkasındaki hizmetkarlarından birine işaret etti. İnce, zarif bir kadın olan hizmetkarı, upuzun, simsiyah renkli elbisesini savura savura yanımıza geldi.

''Onları Speto'ya götür. Her birine birer oda hazırlansın. Hiçbir eksiklerinin olmasını istemiyorum.'' Kadın hiçbir şey sormadan yavaşça önümüzde eğildi. Amy eliyle gitmemizi işaret etti. Malvine Grentsank annem olmayabilirdi, fakat aklımı okuduğu kesindi. Hizmetkarı takip ederken o ve-bitmek bilmeyen sayıdaki- hizmetkarları bizi izledi. Bana hafifçe gülümsedi. Daha sonra arkasını dönüp bizimle zıt yönde yürüyüp gitti. Ben de önüme dönüp yoluma devam ettim. Ta ki görkemli bir... sanırım saray demeliyim? Evet, çok eski bir saraya gelene kadar.

Kadın eliyle bir hareket yaptı ve kapılar açıldı. Hafif bir rüzgar eserken biz içeri girdik. Kapının arkamızdan kapandığını duyduk. İçi de dışı kadar ihtişamlıydı. Ama daha bir büyülü.

Dışı, iki katlı bir köşk tipindeydi. İçi ise.. İçinde her şey vardı. Eski model koltukları, siyah renk masaları, son model bir televizyonu, yemek masası, üstünde bir bilgisayar, havada sisimsi ışıklandırmalar, kendiliğinden hareket eden eşyalar. Ve bunlar sadece salondu. Diğer odaları görmemiştik bile. Üstelik, burada kaç oda vardı ki?

''Buyrun lütfen,'' dedi kadın, eliyle yukarıyı işaret etti. Ağır adımlarla merdivenleri çıkarken kadının ayaklarının yere değmediğini, hafifçe havada süzüldüğünü fark ettim. Dışı o kadar eski gözükürken içi nasıl bu kadar yeniydi?

Merdivenleri çıktığımızda karşımıza uzun bir koridor çıktı. Koridorun sağ tarafında iki oda, sol tarafındaysa dört oda vardı. Dışı o kadar büyük gözükmüyordu-oysa?

''Alecto!'' dedim korkuyla.''Alecto nerede?''

''Onu tren istasyonundan beri görmedim.'' dedi Sophie.

''Bizi takip ediyor olmalıydı.'' dedim korkuyla.

''Demek ki takip etmemiş.'' dedi Luke. Öfkeyle ona baktım.

''Susar mısın?! O böyle bir şey yapmaz. Sözümü dinleyim takip eder. Bir şeyler olmuş olmalı.''

''Bir şeyler olmuş ki takip etmemiş, Myleen. Ben bilerek takip etmedi demedim.'' dedi Luke.

''Ama gayet güzel ima ettin!'' Luke bana gözlerini kısıp bakarken sakinleşmeye çalıştım. Ne diye ona kızıyordum ki? Belki de haklıydı. Alecto her ne kadar bir Tartarus bekçisi olsa da, düşünen bir varlık değildi. Konuşmuyordu bile.

''İsimlerinizi rica edebilir miyim?'' dedi kadın o sırada. ''Odalarınızı ona göre belirleyeceğim de. Sanırım aranızda Leydi'nin akrabaları var?''

Sophie başını salladı.''Benim adım Sophie Spencer. Eee-Amy-nin kızıyım.'' 

''Aah, bileğinizde-o sırada bileği açılıverdi ve işaret ortaya çıktı- işaret. Soldan sağdaki ilk oda.''

Sophie dudakları teşekkür edip odasının yolunu tuttu. 

''Martin Enzo Niam.''

''Sizinki?'' eliyle Luke'u işaret etti.

''Luke Castellan.'' Kadın hafifçe titredi.

''Yan yana odalar. En sol.''

Ve ikisi de gidince ikimiz baş başa kaldık.

''Elizabeth Myleen Rank.'' dedim. Kadının ağzı açık kaldı.

''Leydi Elysa, sizi görmek büyük bir şeref. Leydi Grentsank'ın minik kızı. O, gelmiş geçmiş en büyük Leydilerden birisi. Leydi olmadan ölümsüz oldu, biliyor muydunuz?''

Hayır anlamında başımı salladım. Gülümsedi.

''Sizi kaçırdıklarında bütün İper halkı bir yasa boğuldu. Beş yaşınıza kadar sizinle olmak.. Semertha da çok tatlıydı tabi. Ama sizin yeriniz ayrıydı. Her neyse, odanız Sem-Leydi Sophie'nin hemen yanındaki oda. Bir ihtiyacınız olursa-''

''Teşekkürler.'' Kadını daha fazla dinlemeden koridorda yürüyüp odanın kapısını açtım. Gözlerimi kapatıp arkamdan kapıyı örttüm ve yere çöktüm. Yüzümü ellerimin arasına aldım. Kaç saat orada öylece kaldığımı bilmiyorum. Ama uzun bir süre olduğundan emindim. Çünkü tekrar kendime geldiğimde gözlerim ağlamaktan kızarmış ve şişmiş, hava da kararmıştı. Orada daha saatlerce öyle kalabilirdim. Ama birisi kapıya tıklattı. Ağlama. Ağlama. Karşısında ağlama. Her kim olursa olsun ağlama. Leydi Grentsank olsa bile. 

İsteksizce elimden yardım alıp ayağa kalktım. Gözlerimi silmeye çalıştım fakat pek becerebildiğim söylenemezdi. Birkaç saniyelik uğraşın sonunda hiçbir işe yaramadığını fark edip bıraktım. Kapıyı yavaşça açtım. Gelen Luke'tu. Şaşkın değil, kaşlarını çatarak bakıyordu.

''Myleen?'' diye fısıldadı. Güya ağlamayacaktım. Güya. Dudaklarımı ıssırırken gözyaşlarımın yanağımdan süzülüp tişörtümü ıslattığını hissedebiliyordum. O an ağlamaktan sarhoş mu olmuştum, yoksa önüme çıkana mı bunu yapardım, bilmiyorum. Ama kollarımı Luke'un boynundan doladım ve ağlamaya onun omzunda devam ettim.

Birkaç saniyelik bir şaşırmanın ardından Luke da bana sarıldı. Beni geriye itip bağırmadığı için ne kadar mutlu olduğumu anlatamazdım. Eliyle saçlarımı okşadı. 

''Şşşt, geçti.'' diye mırıldandı.''Hadi, lütfen ağlama. Myleen.''

Geriye doğru çekilip hıçkırıklarıma son vermeye çalıştım. Muhtemelen yüzüm ağlamak şişmişti, gözlerim kızarmıştı. Ama o an umrumda değildi. 

''Neden her şey benim başıma geliyor ki? Annem bildiğim kadın aslında annem değil. Asıl annemse...''

Luke beni hafifçe sırtımdan iteleyip sağımdaki yatağa oturttu. Elimi elinin içini aldı ve içtenlikle gülümsedi.

''Bunun senin için çok zor olduğun biliyorum Myleen, ama ağlayarak bunu aşamazsın. Kaç saattir ağladığını bilmiyorum ama biraz daha ağlarsan komalık bir vaziyete gireceğin kesin. Şimdi bir yüzünü yıka, tamam mı? Sonra konuşalım.''

Tamam diye başımı salladım.''Banyo nerede? Bu katta var mı?''

''Her odanın kendine ait bir banyosu var.'' dedi Luke, eliyle köşedeki kapıyı işaret etti.

''Aah-tabi.'' Luke gülümsedi.''Ben burada bekliyorum.''

İkinci kez başımı sallayıp banyo kapısını açtım ve içeri girdim. Musluğu en soğuğa getirdim ve yüzüme suyu defalarca çarptım. Sanki her çarpışım başka bir kızgınlığımdı. Öfkemi çıkarttığım başka birisiydi.

Sonunda yüzümün birazcık beyazladığını gördüğümde bıraktım ve yumuşacık havlulardan biriyle yüzümü kuruladım. Havluyu yerine astıktan sonra kapıyı açtım. Luke onu bıraktığım yerde, yatakta oturuyordu.

''Çok mu beklettim?'' diye sordum.

''En fazla iki dakika olmuştur. Tabi bu yüz yıkamak için pek de kısa bir süre değil.''

Gülümseyip yanına oturdum. Derin bir nefes alıp ona baktım. Daha doğrusu gözlerine. Daha önce gözlerine hiç bu kadar dikkatli bakmamıştım. Hangi tonda bir maviydi bu?

Luke güldü.''Göz rengimi mi anlamaya çalışıyorsun? Ben söyleyeyim. Safir rengi.''

''Bunu Vikipedi'den mi bakıp öğrendin?'' diye sordum.

''Biz melezlerin elektronik eşyalarla pek işinin olmadığını sana kaç kere söyledim?''

''Bununla bin bir mi oluyor?'' Luke sırıttı. Sonra birkaç dakika konuşmadık. Luke elini koluma koydu.

''Onun senin annen olduğunu kabullenmen gerek.'' dedi Luke. Başımı kaldırıp safir rengi gözlerine baktım.

''Demesi kolay tabi. On yedi yıldır, annem bildiğim annem o değil.''

''Teknik olarak, ilk üç-dört yaşını tam olarak hatırlamıyorsun Myleen.'' dedi Luke gülümseyerek.

''Ben beş-altı-yediyi de pek hatırlamıyorum. İlkokulu kesik kesik.'' diye cevapladım. Ben de gülümsüyordum.

''Demek istediğim,'' dedi Luke.''Bunu kabullenmezsen hiçbir şey yapamayız.''

''Ama bir anda olan bir şeye nasıl bu kadar çabuk inanırsın?''

''Kolundaki işareti daha önce bir kez gördüm. Bir Hekate melezinde. Kampa çok kısa bir süreliğine gelmişti. Ben on dört yaşındaydım o zaman.''

''Yine de-''

''Yinesi yok Myleen. Sophie'yi de seni de kandıracak değiller ya? Hem böyle bir şey olsa mutlaka Kheiron bir yolunu bulup öğrenir, sizin gelmenizi engellerdi.''

Güldüm.''Aslında gelmemi istemiyordu. Sanırım bir tür kaçık olduğumu düşünüyor.''

Bu sözüm üzerine Luke birkaç dakika düşündü. Ben iyice güldüm.''Korkma, ben bir kaçık değilim. Gerçekten.''

Luke cevap vermedi. Aklına bir şey takılmış olmalıydı. Gülümsedi fakat bunu bir şeyleri geçiştirmek için yaptığına emindim.

''Uyusan iyi olacak. Sabaha bir öcü gibi kalkmanı istemeyiz.'' 

''Gözlerim acıyor.'' diye mızmızlandım. Gülümsedi.

''Mızmızlanma, Myleen. Hala bir baş belasısın, unutma.'' Omuz silkip sırıttım.

''İyi geceler.'' diye mırıldandı.

''İyi geceler.'' Luke bana gülümseyip odadan çıkarken derin bir nefes aldım. Gerçek annem, İper'in köşk-evinde, bana verilen odamda Luke'la oturup konuşmamı duysa, acaba ne yapardı? Kendi kendime kızdım. Ne saçmalıyordum ben? 

Ayakkabılarımı ve çoraplarımı çıkarttım, ayağa kalkıp ışığı söndürdüm. İncecik yorganın altına girip gözlerimi kapattım. Bedenim ve ruhum o kadar yorulmuştu ki en olası hızda gözlerimi yumdum ve uykuya daldım.

Aslında gerçek odamda, sıcacık olması gereken soğuk yatağımda.


	27. İzin Koparamıyorum

XXVII

İzin koparamıyorum.

Sabah uyandığımda her şeye zıt olarak mutluydum. Hem de fazla mutlu. Neden bilmiyorum, ama burası bana tanıdık geliyor. Hayır, biliyorum, belki de burada kaldım? Kalmış olabilirim, değil mi?

Hafifçe gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Her şey gerçekti. Bir kabus yaşamıyordum. Dün, bana sorsalar yüzde yüz emin olacağım ve alayla cevap vereceğim yanıtlar, aslında yanlıştı. Annemin annem olmaması ya da Sophie'nin en yakın arkadaşım değil, aslında kuzenim olması gibi. 

Kendiniz Hakkında ne biliyorsunuz? Bana bu soruyu o an yöneltseler, cevabım hiçbir şey olurdu. Bir insan annesinin kim olduğunu bilmiyorsa-ki babamın da kim olduğunu bilmiyordum, onu da on altı yıl sonra öğrendim- ne biliyordu ki? Ve tabi hafızası siliniyorsa. Aslında çok sevdiği, içinde bir sıcaklık bırakan anıları yoksa, gerçekten ne biliyordu? Hiçbir şey.

İçime bir ağırlık çöktü. Ağzımın kuruduğunu, bedenimin soğuduğunu hissettim. Yutkundum. Oturup düşünmediğim zamanlarda o kadar önemsemiyordum. Ama oturup düşündüğümde her şey o an yaşanmış gibi içime garip bir his doluyor. Kendimi hiç olmadığım kadar yalnız hissediyorum. Bunu her düşündüğümde annemin yanına giderdim. Daha doğrusu, annem zannettiğim kişinin yanına.

Babamın kim olduğunu, bana anlamı karanlık olan Myleen ismini niye verdiğini hep çok merak ederdim. Anneme bunu her gün sorardım. Annem de her gün tutarsız cevaplar vererek beni başından savardı. Büyüdükçe bunun onu rahatsız ettiğini ve üzdüğünü fark ettim. Ben de sormamaya karar verdim. Zaten ölmüş olarak bildiğim bir adamın onca yıl sonra bana ne faydası olabilirdi ki?

O an, o yatakta oturmuş düşünürken hayatımda hiç ama hiç hissetmediğim kadar yalnız hissettim. Annemi tanımıyordum. Babamı tanımıyordum. Bir teyzem olduğunu bilmiyor, en yakın arkadaşımın kuzenim olduğundan haberim bile olmuyordu. Sanki hem varmışım, hem yokmuşum gibi. En azından arkadaşlarım olduğu için mutluyum diyordum. Oysa o gün, gerçekten hiç arkadaşım olmadığını fark ettim. Sophie, en yakın arkadaşım olmasına rağmen beni defalarca yüzüstü bırakmıştı. Luke, her seferinde beni üzmek için yer arıyordu sanki. Arizona bile yeri geldiğinde beni arka planda bırakıyordu. Bir ailem yoktu. Ya da arkadaşlarım. Kimse yoktu. Yapayalnızdım.

Gözlerimin yaşardığını, yüzümün yavaş yavaş kızarmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordum. Ama hayır, ağlamadım. Ayağa kalktım ve banyonun yolunu tuttum. Elimi yüzümü yıkadım. Yapayalnız olabilirdim, fakat ayakta durmak zorundaydım. Yaşamak için.

İçimden bir ses, niye yaşıyorsun ki? dediğinde, saçmalama diye cevapladım. Peki gerçekten saçmalıyor muydu?

Banyodan çıkıp odama geldiğimde yatağımın üstünde kıyafetler buldum. Rahat bir kot pantolon, kısa kollu geniş bir tişört ve bir kapşonlu sweatshirt. Üstümü değiştirmeye niyetlendiğimde çok acayip bir şey oldu: Üstümdeki kıyafetler kendiliğinden çıktı ve yenileri üstüme giyindi. İşte bu, büyüden başka bir şey olamazdı.

Daha sonra tarak kendiliğinden havalanıp saçımı taradı. Ördü ve topuz yaptı. Kabaran perçemlerimi telli tokayla yandan tutturdu. Daha sonra kendiliğinden yatağımın yanındaki masaya düştü. Oda, koyu kırmızı, altın rengi figurleri olan bir duvar kağıdıyla kaplanmıştı. Eşyalar koyu kahverengiydi. Ve açıkça, insanı boğan bir yerdi. 

Yine kendiğilinden toplanmış eşyalarım çantama girdi ve çantanın fermuarı kendiliğinden kapandı. Derin bir iç çekerek odamdan dışarı çıktım. Alecto'yu bulmam şarttı. Tamam, Leo'yu bana tercih ederdi ama olsun. O hala benim evcil hayvanımdı. Onu bulmak zorundaydım.

Koridorun ortasındaki merdivenden aşağı indiğimde herkesin yemek masasında oturmuş, kahvaltı ettiğini gördüm. Leydi Grentsank, Amy ve Sophie bana hafifçe gülümsedi, Luke bana şüpheli bir bakış attı, Martin'se acı acı baktı. Evet, ekip tamamdı.

Yavaşça masaya, Sophie'nin yanına oturdum. Masanın başında Leydi Grentsank oturuyordu, benim oturduğum tarafta Amy, karşı taraftaysa Luke oturuyordu. Amy'nin yanında Sophie, Luke'un yanındaysa Martin. Benim karşım boştu. Yutkundum.

Hayır, kötümser değildim. Sadece hayat bana kötü yüzünü gösteriyordu.

''İyi uyuyabildin mi Elysa?'' dedi Amy. Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Tabağıma aldığım zeytini çatalımla ileri geri götürüyordum. Onca yemek, bana zerre kadar ilgi çekici gelmemişti. 

''Elysa,'' bu sefer konuşan Leydi Grentsank oldu. Dirseğini masaya dayayıp ellerini birleştirdi ve gülümsedi.''Bugün, benimle beraber bir tur atabileceğini düşünüyorum.''

Güzel bir laf sokmak isterdim. Ama yapmadım. Beceremedim. Sanki birisi dilimi kesmiş gibiydi, konuşamıyordum. Ağzımı açarsam ağlayacağımı biliyordum. Onların karşısında ağlayamazdım. Özellikle de hepsi bana bakarken.

''Demek Canavar Avcıları'ndan birisiniz,'' dedi Leydi Grentsank. Martin ağzındaki lokmayı bitirdi.''Evet, öyleyim.''

''Gerçekten çok çalıştığınızı duydum. Her gün canavar öldürmek, zor bir iş olsa gerek.'' dedi Amy gülümseyerek. 

Martin evet anlamında başını salladı.

Sessizlik.

''Pek net hatırlamıyorum ama sanki biz burada kalmıyorduk?'' Amy'nin yüzü düştü. Sanki canını yakan bir anı var gibiydi.

''Doğru,'' dedi Amy zoraki bir gülümsemeyle.''Baban, sen ve ben.''

''Babam,'' diye sordu Myleen.''O da mı bir büyücüydü?''

Amy evet anlamında başını salladı.''Bir insandı, fakat çok güçlü bir aurası vardı.''

Ve yine sessizlik.

Yerimden kalktım. 

''Ben doydum, size afiyet olsun.'' Tam merdivenlere gidiyordum ki durdum. 

''Dışarıda gezmemde bir sakınca yoktur umarım? Biraz hava almak istiyorum.'' Leydi Grentsank gözlerini üzerimde gezdirdi. Başıyla onay verdi. 

Hızla kapıya yöneldim. Beklemek mi? Yok, o kadara halim yok. Şanslıydım. Ev, birbirine dolanmış sarmaşıkların arasına yapılmış gibiydi. Sonunu hiç düşünmeden içine daldım. Eh, bir kere de şansım yaver gitsin ama, değil mi? Bir gölün kenarına, düzlük bir alana çıktım. Derin bir nefes aldım ve yere çöktüm. 

Ağlamaya başladım. Tıpkı dünkü gibi. Bilmiyorum, belki de yaşımın gereği bu kadar sulu gözdüm. Ama hayır, on yedi yaş, olgunlaşmış olmam gereken yaş. Myleen, kesinlikle çok olgun bir kız.

Ağlamam, iki dakika sürdü. Çünkü göl, fazlasıyla ilgi çekici gözüktü gözüme.

Ayağa kalktım. Gölün dibine gittim. İçimde göle atlamak için dayanılmaz bir his oluştu. Şöyle azıcık ayağımı soksam-

Sanki önümde bir duvar varmış gibi ileriye gidemedim. Olduğum yerde kaldım.

''Bu kadar çabuk pes etmiş olamazsın,'' dedi tanıdık bir ses.

''Leydi-''

''Annen ve baban,'' dedi Leydi Grentsank.''Biz savaşan insanlarız. Hayır, pes ediyor olman, senin özelliklerinden birisi değil.''

''Belki de öyledir?''

Sessizlik.

''Doğru, çok zorluklar yaşamışsın ve yaşamaya devam ediyorsun. Ama hayat acımasızdır Myleen, duramazsın, onunla savaşmak zorundasın.''

''Neden? Kimim var ki? Üzgünüm, ama senin annem olduğunu kabullenmemi bırak, seninle aynı masada oturmaya bile tereddüt ediyorum.''

Sessizlik.

''Her koşulda hayatta kaldım. Baban da kaldı. Sen de kalmak zorundasın. İnsan, en çok kendi kanından korkmalı. İçin sağlamsa, dışından korkmamalısın.''

Güldüm.''Sana gönderilen mesajda 'Kendi kanında boğulacaksın,' diyordu. Sanırım o biraz zor, ha?.'' 

Leydi Grentsank'ın yüzü ekşidi, rengi değişti. Gerçekte de korkuyor ve tereddüt ediyor olabilir miydi?

''Eve dön,'' dedi katı bir ifadeyle.''Burada birçok canavar dolanır. Evde güvende olursun.''

Ve gitti. Güldüm.

Kadın ölümsüzdü, nasıl kendi kanında boğulacaktı ki? 

Belki de paranoyaklığın ondan geçmiştir? dedi iç sesim. 

Saçmalama.

Ama orada biraz daha durmadım. 

Eve döndüm. 

Orada bir hafta daha kaldık. Ve ne yalan söyleyeyim, her şeye biraz daha alışıyordum. Leydi Grentsank da eskisi kadar gergin değildi. Hele ağzımdan 'anne' kelimesi kaçtığında yüzünde öyle bir gülümseme oluştu ki sanarsınız dünyada en çok istediği şeye sahip olmuştu. 

En çok garipsediğim, kimsenin bir hafta kalmaya itiraz etmemisydi. Luke iksirin yapılması ilgili bir şeyler gevelemişti ama onun bile bu kadar beklemesi garibime gidiyordu. 

Sophie ve Amy işlerini sanki yıllardır birlikteymiş gibi yapıyorlardı; Amy Sophie'ye birkaç büyü taktiği öğretiyor, Sophie onları hem not alıyor, hem de deniyordu. Nasıl mı? Kalem kendi yazıyordu. Acayip, değil mi? Ben daha anneme bir kere 'anne' demişken.

Buradakiler beni benden çok seviyor gibiydi. Yaşlıları beni küçüklüğümden tanıyor olmalıydı. Hele birkaç tanesi yok muydu, sanki kendi çocuklarını bulmuş gibi sevindiler. Bazıları ağladı, bazıları sinir krizi geçirmenin eşiğinden döndü. Bense... şey, sadece gülümsemeyi becerdim.

Bir haftada hayatımda o kadar çok şey değişmişti ki.. O günkü umutsuz Myleen ölmüştü sanki. Yerine, sevildiğini hisseden, seven bir Myleen gelmişti. Mutlu bir Myleen.

Hatta herkese daha iyi davranıyordum. Önüme çıkanlarla uzun uzun sohbet ediyordum, çocuklarla oyun oynuyor.. ve en önemlisi, annemle anne-kızlık ilişkilerini ilerletiyordum. Beni yanında götürüyordu, ben de itiraz etmiyordum. Bana küçüklük eşyalarımdan birkaçını verdi: Oyuncak bir bebek, bir tılsım ve bir yüzük. 

''Bir tane de bende var.'' demişti gülümseyerek. Yüzük, benim kırlangıç kolyemin neredeyse aynısıydı. Sadece bunun içi boştu. Yine aynı altın renk. Biri kolye, biri yüzük.

''Biliyor musun,'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Bununla neredeyse tıpatıp aynı olan bir kolyem var.''

''Takmak istemez misin?'' diye sordu. 

''Zaten benimmiş. Takabilirim tabi.''

Yüzüğü yavaşça elime taktım ki sanki elim yanıyordu. Ama birazcık dayandım. Sonra da geçti. Elimde azıcık yara bıraktı, ama olsun. Annemi üzmek istemiyordum. Hele de benim için yaptıklarından sonra.

''Benim alerjim var, şey-acaba?''

''Önemli değil, tatlım,'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Hiçbir şey, senden daha önemli değil.'' Gülümsedim. Yüzüğü ona verdim, o da masanın üstüne bıraktı ve oradan yürüyüp gittik. İşin garibi, sonra yüzüğü bir daha hiç görmedim. Eh, büyülü dünya, havada uçuşan tarakların arasında bir şeylerin kaybolması fazlasıyla normal.

Di.

Her şey, o güne kadar çok normaldi.

Ben üstümü yeni giyinmiş, saçımı topuz yapmaya çalışıyordum. Tarağa topuz yapmasını emrettim ama saçımı yuvarlayıp bıraktı. Toka kullanma alışkanlığı yoktu sanırım.

O sırada kapı çaldı. Kapıyı çalana gelmesini söyledim. Kapı açıldı. Gelen annemdi. Evet, rahatlıkla anne diyebiliyordum artık. Çabuk adaptasyon.

''Elysa,'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Seni bekliyoruz.''

''Saçımı topuz yapmakla uğraşıyorum.'' dedim.

''İstersen yardım edebilirim.'' dedi. Gülümseyerek ''Olur. Şey- örer misin?''

Kafasını salladı ve arkama geçti. Beni sandalyeye oturttu. Bütün saçımı hiçbir sihir kullanmadan güzelce ördü. Perçemlerimi elini sallayıp düzleştirdi ve tel tokayla tutturmadı. 

''Umarım beğenmişsindir,'' dedi ardından.''Uzun süredir kimsenin saçını örmemiştim. ''

''Yoo- gerçekten çok güzel. Teşekkür ederim.''

Gülümsedikten sonra bana nazikçe sarıldı. Daha sonra birlikte odadan çıkıyorduk ki çantamdan kolyemi almayı unuttuğumu fark ettim.

''Ah- sen aşağı in, ben bir şeyi unuttum.'' Anlayışla gülümsedi.

''Seni aşağıda bekliyoruz.''

''Siz başlayın, ben geliyorum hemen.''

''Tamam.'' 

Odama daldım. Çantamın fermuarını açtım. Neredeydi bu kolye? Ön gözleri, su şişemin altı.. Her yere baktım. Son kez kontrol ediyordum ki...Hayır, kolyemi bulamadım. Onun yerine beyaz bir zarf buldum.

Gelirken çantamda böyle bir şey olmadığından emindim.

Zarfı çantamdan çıkarıp inceledim. Myleen'e yazıyordu. Kimden gelmişti bu mektup?

Yatağımın ucuna oturdum. Zarfı içindeki kağıdı çıkarıp katlarını açtım. 

Myleen, diye başlıyordu.

Bak, sevgili Myleen yazmadım. Bundan hala hoşlanmıyorsun, değil mi? Senin için fazla dizimsi ve utandırıcı? Dizimsi, biliyorum çok acayip, ama aklıma başka bir tabir gelmedi. Bu çok saçma, değil mi? Sonuçta ben bir Apollon meleziyim, bu işte iyi olmam gerek.

Bu Martin'di. Niye bana mektup yazıyordu ki? Sadece karşı odamdaydı.

Şu anda bana bakmak için boşuna karşı odaya gitme, çünkü orada değilim. Sen bunu okuduğunda ben çoktan evime dönmüş olurum. Şimdi sakin ol ve mektubu okumaya devam et. Ortalığı ayağa kaldırma, önce bilmen gereken birkaç şey daha var.

Bu da birazcık klasik oldu, ama doğruya doğru ya, bizim avcılar bütün New York'u sarmış durumda. Birkaç adımda bir bulmak zor olmuyor. Normaldebundan hoşlanmazdım, çünkü işimize karışanlar oluyordu. Şimdi işime yarıyor. Ne tuhaf. 

Seni bulduğumda neye uğradığımı şaşırdım. Sana kızmalı mıydım, yoksa seni kazanmaya mı çalışmalıydım bilemedim. Seni her ne kadar sevsem de başıma bunların gelmesine sebep olan sendin. Seni hiç tanımasam, belki de ailemden kopup Canavar Avcıları'na katılmak zorunda kalmazdım. Ama ben seni seviyordum. Üstelik geçmişimden kalan tek şeydin. Beni hatırlayan tek şeydin.

Ama zamanla senin için aynı değerde olmadığımı fark ettim. Senin yeni bir hayatın vardı, yeni arkadaşların, yeni bir ailen. Denedim. Ama sen... Ben senin için hiçbir şey ifade etmiyordum. Bunu Luke ve Sophie geldiğinde rahatlıkla anladım. Fakat bekledim. Belki alışamadığın için, belki inanamadığın için. Hep bahane uydurdum. Ama bahanelerin de bir sonu vardı. Beni gerçekten sevmediğini, hangi bahanelerle değiştirebilirdim ki?

Kaldığım süreç boyunca sana daha fazla zorluk çıkarttım. Sadece sana değil, kendime de. Eski günlerimize dönebileceğimize o kadar çok inandım ki senin başka birini seveceğin aklımdan bile geçmedi. 

Sana öfkeliydim. Çünkü hayatımı mahvettin. Bu biraz kabaca oldu, ama doğruya doğru. Ailemin, arkadaşlarımın beni hatırlamaması, hayatımdan kopup gitmem. Ama artık öfkeli değilim. Çünkü bunların senin suçunu olmadığını anlayacak kadar olanları hazmedebildim. Bunun için çok vaktim oldu. 

Bunu unutma, sen benim için her zaman değerli birisi olacaksın. Seni hep seveceğim Myleen.

Umarım mutlu olursun. Onca şeyden sonra, bunu hak ediyorsun.

Kendine iyi bak. Gerçeği yanında Luke varken pek sorun olacağını sanmıyorum ha, ne dersin? 

Görüşürüz. Eğer mümkün olursa.

Ve mektup bitti.

Aman tanrılarım. Gerçekten de böyle mi hissetmişti? Hayır, olamazdı. Mümkün değildi...

Hiç düşünmeden çantamı toparladım. Montumu sırtıma geçirip aşağıya koşturdum. Masadakiler yemekten yeni kalkmıştı. 

''Ah Miley ne ra-''

''Martin gitmiş!'' dedim merdivenlerden inerken. Sophie o kadar şaşırdı ki neredeyse elindeki bardağı düşürüyordu.

''Nereye gitmiş?'' diye sordu Luke.

''Bilmiyorum, ama onu bulmam gerek.'' 

Koşar adım dışarı çıkarken diğerlerinin arkamdan geldiğini fark ettim. Tam İper'e girdiğimiz yere varmıştım ki, biri kolumdan tuttu. Leydi Grentsank'tı.

''Gidemezsin.'' dedi, sesinden endişeli olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

''Gitmek zorundayım.'' dedim adeta yalvarırcasına.''Benim yüzümden gitti. Her şeyi çok yanlış anlamış. Durumu açıklamam gerek.''

''Sana gidemezsin dedim!'' diye bağırdı. Ona şaşkın şaşkın baktım. Ne demek istiyordu bu kadın?

Kolumu çektim.''Bana karışamazsın.''

''Tek bir adım daha atarsan,'' Onu umursamadım. Hızla ileriye doğru gittim ki yine önüme o duvar çıktı. Arkamı döndüğümdeyse... etrafımdan bir grup...mor renkli ruhlarla kaplanmıştı. 

İçimden bir ses bunun hiç hoş olmadığını söylüyordu.


	28. Bağıntıyı Çözüyorum

XXVIII

Bağıntıyı çözüyorum.

''Ben iyi olanım.''

''Hemen güvenme.''

''Kendi kanından kork.''

Kırlangıç kolye.

Elpis.

Görüntüler.

Aslında her şeyin bir uyarı olduğunu anlamakta çok geç kalmıştım. Her şey, beni korumak içindi aslında. Ama ben gözümün önündekini göremeyecek kadar kördüm.

Ve bunun bedelini en ağır şekilde ödedim. 

''Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?'' dedim öfkeyle.''Bu da ne demek oluyor?''

''Şu saçmasapan anne-kız olayı gerçekten sıkmaya başladı. Artık işimi bitirmem gerek.''

Yutkundum.

''Ne?''

Güldü.''Ah-hayır, lütfen bana o bütün annelik şeylerine inandığını söyleme!''

Gerçekten de, inanmış mıydım?

''Ne istiyorsun benden?'' diye sordum öfkeyle. Mor renkli havada süzülen ruhlar beni kollarımdan sıkıca tuttu. Onlardan kurtulmaya çalıştım ama bu imkansızdı. Sayıları yirmiden fazlaydı. Bu da yetmezmiş gibi çok güçlüydüler.

''Ne yapıyorsun sen?!'' Arkamdan bana doğru koşan Luke'u gördüm. Sophie de arkasından geliyordu fakat bir anda geriye fırladılar. 

''Luke! Sophie!''

''İşime karışan herkesi teker teker yok ettim.'' dedi dişini sıkarak.''Sabırla bekledim. Ama yetti artık. Bugün bu iş bitecek.'' 

''Ne demek istiyorsun?'' dedim dişimi sıkarak. Sinsice gülümsedi.

''Sana iyi birer doğum günü hazırlayamamış olabilirim. Ama inan bana, cenazen çok güzel olacak.'' 

Hayatımda birçok piskopat görmüş, izlemiş veya duymuştum. Kendi çocuğunu öldüreni de haberlerden biliyordum. Ama hayır, kendi kızı için bir ölüm töreni hazırlayanı hiç görmemiştim.

Beni öldürecekti. Kendi öz kızını.

''Sen bir canisin!''

Ruhlar beni ileriye doğru sürüklerden çığlık attım, çırpındım. Niye hayalet oluşturamıyordum? Niye ruhları bayıltamıyordum?

Yine güldü.

''Boşuna uğraşma, artık Hades melezi güçlerin yok.''

Kurtulmak için çığlık attım, ruhları tekmeleyeme çalıştım fakat her seferinde boşluğa vuruyormuşum gibi içlerinden geçip gidiyordu. Sonunda beni şehrin her tarafından götüren bir meydana getirdi. Elini nazikçe sallayarak yere simsiyah bir halı serdi. Ortaya biraz havada duran bir zemin oluşturdu, yerle bağlantısını merdivenlerle sağladı. Her şey, simsiyahtı. 

''Ne istiyorsun ki benden?'' diye sordum. Bir çıkış yolu olmalıydı. Hayır, ölecek değildim. O kadar kolay olamazdı.Kalbim o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki bir ara cidden kalp krizi geçirdiğimi düşündüm. 

''Önce seni tören için hazırlamamız gerek.'' dedi sırıtarak. Elini salladı. Üstüme simsiyah, parıltılı uzun bir elbise giydirmişti. Saçlarım bir şekilde toplandığını hissedebiliyordum. Hafifçe dudağımı yaladım. Hayır, makyaj yapmamıştı.

''Yüzünün tatlılığını bozmak istemeyiz ama, değil mi?'' gülerek yürümeye devam etti. Bütün şehrin oraya toplandığından emindim. 

''Onu rahat bırak!'' Luke tekrar ayağa kalkmıştı. Leydi Grentsank hiç düşünmeden onu geriye fırlattı. Luke metrelerce fırlayarak bir duvara çarptı ve bayıldı.

''Luke!'' Bir yandan ağlarken gözlerimi Leydi Grentsank'a çevirdim.''Rahat bırak onları! Ne istiyorsan bana yap, onlara değil!''

''Ne kadar da tatlı,'' diye mırıldandı.''Tam da sizin için bir umut var diyorduk ki... Sanırım ölü bir kızı istemez, değil mi?''

''Kes sesini! Ben Hades'in kızıyım. Beni hafife alma!''

Buz gibi bir kahkaha attı.''O eskidendi tatlım. Kırlangıç kolyeye, kırlangıç yüzük. Niye elin acıdı sanıyorsun?'' Elindeki yüzüğü gösterdi.''Bütün gücünü emdim Myleen. Artık basit bir insandan farksız değilsin.''

Hayır, o an kalbim durdu. Çok net hatırlayabiliyorum. O an, çok kısa bir süreliğine nefes alamadım. Ne yapacaktım? Eğer bir insansam Melez Kampı'na dönemezdim. Annemin yanına mı dönecektim? Sam'e ablasıymış gibi mi davranacaktım? George'a katlanacak, ömrümü onlarla mı geçirecektim?

Ölüm, kötü bir fikir gibi gelmemişti. Ama ne diye benim gücümü emmişti ki?

''Şöyle söyleyeyim tatlım,'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Senin doğuş amacın bu.''

''N-ne demek istiyorsun?'' dedim titrek bir sesle. Bunu bugün kaç defa söylemiştim ben? 

''Sana söyledim. Hayatta kalırım. Yaşlanıp öleceğimi mi sandın?''

''Zaten ölümsüzdün!'' diye bağırdın.''Benim ölüm güçlerimi alıp ne yapacaksın ki?''

Başını hayır anlamında salladı.''Ben on yedi yıldır ölümsüzüm Myleen. Yani sen doğduğundan beri.''

Titredim. Benim onun ölümsüzlüğüyle ne alakam olabilirdi ki?

''Ama benim öyle bir gücüm yok! Ölüm güçlerimle ölmeni engelleyemezsin.''

''Evet,'' dedi düşünceli bir edayla.''Engelleyemezdim. Ama ya tersi olsaydı? Ölümü tersine çevirdim. Senin ölüm güçlerin, benim yaşamım oldu.''

Hayır. Bu kadar kötü birisi olamazdı. Annem bu kadar kötü birisi olamazdı. Ben.. Ben bu kadar şanssız birisi olamazdım.

''H-hiç mi üzülmedin?'' diye bağırdım.''Birazcık bile vicdan azabı duymadın mı!''

Gayet katı bir şekilde başını salladı.''Her şey bir plandı Myleen. Hades'i kendime aşık etmem, sana hamile kalmam. Sen hiçbir zaman benim kızım olmadın. Seni bir kerecik olsun kızım olarak görmedim.''

Bu kadarı mümkün olamazdı. Bir kabus görmüştüm. Birkaç saniye sonra uyanacaktım ve bitecekti. Bu kadardı işte.

''Peki o görüntüler? Yüzümü okşadığın zamanlar...'' Omuz silkti.

''Sana gerçek anneni sevdirmem gerekiyordu. Senin gücünü kullandığım için, anılarımız birbirine karışmıştı. Bende bunu lehime kullandım. Ve açıkçası, gerçekten de işime yaradı.''

''Lanet olası kadın! Sen insan değilsin! Canavarın tekisin! Piskopat!'' 

''Seni birazcık sevseydim, her şey farklı olurdu. Ama sevmedim. Zerre kadar.'' Yanıma gelip mırıldandı.

''Sonsuz gücüme ulaşmam için bir araçtan öte değildin Myleen. Hiçbir zamanda olamayacaksın.''

Hayat içinde adaleti barındırmazdı. Eğer öyle olsaydı, benim verecek o kadar çok kötü anım vardı ki ismimi değiştirmem gerekirdi. Şanssızdım. Bunca şeyin başıma gelmesi... Hayır, bunca şeyin başıma gelmesi normal değildi.

Gözlerimi kapattım. 

O an tam olarak ne oldu bilmiyorum. Kalbim hiç durmadan atarken nefes almayı unuttum. Sanki içimdeki bir şey dışarı çıkmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Bu çok garip bir şeydi. Görülebilir olmayacak kadar şeffaf, his olmayacak kadar somut. 

Sonra tekrar nefes aldım. Gözlerim bulanıklaşmıştı. Parmak uçlarım buz tutmuştu fakat içim yanıyordu. Bunu bir deyim olarak kullanmamıştım, gerçekten içim yanıyordu. 

Rüzgar, sert sert eserken yüzümü yaladı. Yerdeki yapraklar hızla havaya uçtu ve derin bir sessizlik oldu.

Gözlerim tekrar net gördüğünde karşımda Leydi Grentsank vardı. İşte yüzünde onu gördüm: Sahip olduğu tek hissi, korkuyu. 

Geriye çekilirken bir yandan daha fazla hayalet oluşturuyordu. Ama hiçbiri bana etki etmiyordu. Yanıma geliyorlar fakat bana dokunamıyor gibiydiler. 

''Sen,'' dedim dişlerimi sıkarak.''Hayatımı mahvettin!''

''Sen, yaşamak için doğmadın!'' diye bağırdı. Ağzımdan çığlık türü bir şey çıktı. O sırada önümdeki hayalet toza dönüştü. 

''Sen bir insan değilsin,'' diye bağırdım. Cevap veremedi. Önüme farklı renklerdeki hayaletleri ve insanları koydu. O an insanlar gerçek mi değil mi diye düşünecek halde değildim. Önüme çıkan ilk insanın gözleri geriye kaydı ve yere yığıldı. Tıpkı ondan sonraki gibi.

''Doğru,'' dedim sert bir sesle. İlk defa sesim titremiyordu.''Hiçbir zaman şanslı biri değildim. Ama bunları hak etmedim ben. Bir gün öleceğim. Bu da doğru. Ama senin ellerinde değil!''

Ve daha sonra hızla ona doğru yürümeye başladım. Önümdekilerin hepsi teker teker yere yığılıyordu.

''Ben ölümsüzüm! Beni öldüremezsin!'' diye bağırdı, hala daha fazla hayalet çağırmakla meşguldü.

Kulaklarım uğulduyor, beynim zonkluyordu.

Lütfen diye düşündüm. Duy beni Alecto. Lütfen. 

Seni kaybettiğim için üzgünüm. Buraya gel. 

Bekledim. Gelmek zorundaydı. Gelmeliydi.

''Ne o, korktun mu? İşte senin gücün bu kadar!''

O sırada havada keskin bir ses duydum. Ama yaklaşmıyordu, bekliyor gibiydi.

''Şimdi Alecto!'' diye bağırdım.

''Buraya Furialar giremez!'' diye cevapladı Leydi Grentsank.

''O bir Furia değil!'' Ve işte o anda Alecto Leydi Grentsank'ın üstüne fırladı. Önümdeki bütün hayaletleri ve insanları tek hareketimle yere yığdım ve onun yanına gittim. Yerde yatarken parmağındaki yüzüğü çıkarttım.

''Senin bütün gücün buydu, değil mi?'' dedim yüzüğü göstererek.''Artık yok.''

Onu elimde ezip parçalara ayırırken Leydi Grentsank çığlık attı. Alecto üstünden fırlarken o aceleyle ayağa kalktı. Titreyerek kendine baktı. Rengi soldu, yüzündeki makyaja rağmen derisineki kırışıklıklar rahatlıkla görülüyordu. Simsiyah saçları beyazlamaya başladı. 

Bunu yaptığım için hiçbir zaman kendimi affetmedim. Affetmeyeceğim de. Ben onun gibi değildim. 

Fakat tıpkı onun yaptığı gibi bir şey yaptım. Sadece kendimi düşündüm. 

''Şimdi bedelini ödeme zamanın.'' dedim en az onun kadar zalimce gülümseyerek. ''Tıpkı dediği gibi, kendi kanında boğulacaksın.''

Şimdi etrafımda adeta bir fırtına kopmuştu: Gökyüzünü kara bulutlar kaplamıştı. Rüzgar öncesinden de sert esiyor, bütün yaprakları havaya kaldırıyordu. Kimseden ses çıkmıyordu. Kimse onun yardımına gelmemişti.

''Bu dünya adaletli değil Malvine,'' diye fısıldadım.''Ama kaderinden kaçamazsın. Bedelini ödemek zorundasın.''

Gözlerimi kapattım. İçimdekini serbest bıraktım. Her ne olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. Ama çok güçlü hissediyordum. Sıcaktı. Bütün bedenime adım adım yayılıyordu. 

Gözlerimi anında açtım. 

Rüzgar ikimizin etrafından bir daire çizerek hızını arttırdı. Leydi Grentsank'a son kez baktım.

''Elveda, anne.''

Leydi Grentsank adeta taş kesildi. Dudağı titrerken ağzını hafifçe açtı. Yüzü önce mosmor kesildi. Gözleri kanlandı. Ağzından ve burnundan hızla kan gelmeye başladı. Öksürdü, öksürdü. Her öksürüşünde yüzü daha da beyazladı. Dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. Yüzüstü yere kapaklanırken etrafımızdaki fırtına durdu.

Ölmüştü.

Onu ben öldürmüştüm.

İçimdeki sıcaklık yok oluverdi. Hızla nefes alıp vermeye başladım. Hayır, nefes alamıyordum. Kalp atışlarım inanılmaz derece hızlandı, gözümün önü bulanıklaşmaya başladı. Yere düştüm. Gökyüzünün rengi açılıyordu. Göz kapaklarımı daha fazla açık tutamadım ve uykuya yenik düştüm.

Orası da karanlıktı fakat boşlukta değildim. Ayağım yere basıyordu. Tek gördüğümse..

Kısa Ölüm yazısı ve xray cihazı. Ve de simsiyah giyinmiş garip adamlar.

Neredeydim ben?


	29. Xray'e Takılıyorum

XXIX

Xray'e takılıyorum.

Savrulmak kelimesi, o an beni en iyi anlatan şey olsa gerekti. Rüzgar yoktu. Hava, su, kısacası insani hiçbir şey yoktu. Ayaklarım yere basıyordu fakat hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum. Ağırlığım yok gibiydi.

Önümdekilerin ne olduğunu anladığımda içime bir ağırlık çöktü. Hava yok, ağırlık yok, ama ruhlar var. Korkuyla bedenime baktım. Ağzımdan bir hırıltı çıktı. Ben...

Ben ölmüş olamazdım.

Ama sorun şuydu: Ben harbiden de ölmüştüm. 

Ağlamaya başladım. Burada ağlamak da bir garipti. Yüzünü siliyordun, ama gözyaşını hissedemiyordum. Yüzünden kayıyor, elinin içinden geçip gidiyordu.

Önümde ne kadar çok ruh vardı? Hepsi de bir günde mi ölmüştü? Bunca ruhu nereye sığdıracaklardı? 

O sırada üstümde bir ağırlık hissettim. Hızla arkamı döndüğümde bir adamın bana baktığını gördüm. Simsiyah bir cüppesi vardı. Buruş buruş yüzü, normal bir insandan çok çok daha yaşlı olduğunu açıkça belli ediyordu.

''Sen bir Hades melezisin,'' diye mırıldandı adam.''Diğer kızdan sadece üç yıl sonra.''

''N-ne?'' diye sordum. Ölüydüm fakat konuşabiliyor muydun yani?

Adam cık cık etti.''Burası senin yerin değil. Yan sıraya geç. Seni hissedeceklerdir.''

''Nasıl?'' 

Cevap vermedi. Arkasını dönüp yürüdü, sonra da diğer tarafa dönüp gözden kayboldu. Adamın sözleri hiç güven verici değildi ama dediğini yaptım. Görevliler yazan sıraya girdim. Birkaç dakikalık bir bekleyişin sonunda adamın teki yanıma geldi. Beni baştan aşağı süzdü.

''Hayır, henüz vaden dolmamış,'' dedi gayet katı bir ifadeyle.''Bedenine geri dön, melez. Ve hayatına devam et. Henüz dinlenme vaktin gelmedi.''

Adamdan etrafa beyaz bir ışık yayılmaya başladı. Ben daha neler olduğunu anlayamadan başka bir yerdeydim. 

İper'deki odamda. Sıcacık olması gereken buz gibi yatağımda.

Bir şeyden eminsem, o da yaşadığımdı. Nefes alıyordum, ağırlığım vardı. Ve de en önemlisi acı ve ağrılarım. 

Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemiştim. Her nefes aldığımda canım yanıyordu. Sadece belim veya başım değil, bütün bedenim ağrı ve acı içindeydi. Gözlerim dışında hiçbir yerimi hareket ettiremiyordum. Sanki felç olmuştum. 

Sonunda düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp etrafıma bakındım. O sırada da başını yatağımın yanına koymuş Amy'yi ve koltukta sızmış Sophie'yi gördüm. 

Amy'nin kötü bir amacı olmadığından emindim. Fakat bu son olay-

Derin bir nefes aldım. Birisi nefes borumu baştan aşağı çizmiş olmalıydı. 

Leydi Grentsank'ı öldürmüştüm. Öz annemi. Herkesin önünde öz annemi öldürmüştüm. Kendi kızını nasıl öldürebileceğini düşünüp ona cani derken, ben kendi annemi öldürmüştüm? Dünyanın en adi annesi olabilirdi. Hatta anneliği bırakın, şeytanla yarışacak kadar kötü birisi de olabilirdi. Ama neticede o bir insandı. Ölüm hükmünü ben veremezdim. Onu öldüren ben olamazdım.

Ama yapmıştım. Onu, ruhları ve insanları öldürmüştüm.

Kaç kişinin katili olmuştum ben? Kaç çocuk beni görüp korkmuş, ailesini kaybetmişti? Şimdi televizyondaki katillerden ne farkım kalmıştı ki? 

Gözlerimi kırptım. Atladığım bir olay daha vardı. Ben de ölmüştüm. Beni kurtaran belki de Hades'in kızı olmamdı. Belki de Hades'in kızı olmasaydım şu anda Asphodel tarlalarında gezinen ruhlardan biri olacaktım. 

Hayır, bunu kimseye anlatmayacaktım. Hiç kimse öldüğümü bilmeyecekti. Bunca acı, zaman kaybı herkese yetmişti. Kendimi toparlamak zorundaydım. Görev için geldiğimiz yerde kişisel sorunlarımızla işi geciktirmiştim. Belki de şu an Romalılar kampa varmış, kampta bir kıyamet günü yaşanıyordu? Ve bu bizim suçumuzdu. 

''Ah, Myleen! Uyanmışsın!''

Amy'nin sesiyle başımı hafifçe ona çevirdim. Yüzü bembeyazdı. Duyduğu suçluluk hissini anlamak zor değildi: Ela rengi gözleri acıyla bakarken resmen özür diliyordu. Hayır, onu suçlamıyordum. Kardeşinin yaptığı pislikler onu kötüye çıkartamazdı. O iyiydi. Bu belki de başıma bin kat daha fazla bela açardı, ama olsun. Ona güveniyordum.

''Selam.'' diye mırıldandım. Amy hafifçe bir çığlık atarken Sophie irkilerek uyandı. Şaşkınlığı geçince yerinden fırlayıp yanıma geldi. Hafifçe gülümsedim. Fakat bu bile canımı yakıyordu. Ölmekten beter olmak böyle bir şey olsa gerekti.

''Yüzün bembeyazdı, gözlerin kapalıydı-nefes almıyordun.'' dedi Sophie, endişeyle karışık heyecanlı bir sesle.''Çok ama çok korktuk Miley. Sana bir şey olsaydı...''

''Olmadı, tanrılara çok şükür ki uyandın.'' dedi Amy gülümseyerek.''Sana bir şey olsaydı asla kendimi affetmezdim. Ona engel olmalıydım. Büyüsüne karşı çıkmayı öğrenmeliydim. Ona güvenmemeliydim.''

Güvenmemeliydim. Sanırım ikimizin de hatası buydu.

Kendi kanımızdan olan bir canavara güvenmek.

''Ben de güvenmiştim.'' diye mırıldandım hırıltılı bir sesle. Bir sessizlik oldu. Sessizlik, Luke kapıdan içeri girdiğinde sona erdi. 

''Uyanmışsın.'' diye mırıldandı endişeli bir sesle.

Başımı evet anlamında salladım.

''Uyanana kadar beklemek istedi fakat gidip uyumasını söyledim.'' diye fısıldadı Amy. Ardından ayağa kalktı.''Hadi Sophie, yapmamız gerekenler var.''

Luke'un yanından geçerkense durdu. Bana endişeli bir bakış atıp tekrardan Luke'a döndü.''Ona sen anlatırsın.''

Hah, dedim kendi kendime. Annemi öldürdüğümü veya insanları öldürdüğümü söylüyorsanız sorun yok, biliyorum. Ben bir katilim.

Anne kız odadan çıktığında Luke'la yalnız kaldık. Luke Amy'nin kalktığı sandalyeye oturup mavi gözlerini bana dikti.

''Şimdi sana niye baş belası dediğimi anladın mı?'' 

Gülümsedim.

Elimi tuttu ve ''Sakın,'' diye mırıldandı.''Sakın bir daha böyle aptalca bir şey yapma Myleen. Sırf onun ellerinde ölmemek için benimkilerde ölecektin.''

Sessizlik oldu. Söylememe fikrim en doğrusuydu. Bir de ölüp döndüğümü söyleseydim bana ne derdi acaba?

''İki dakika, Myleen,'' dedi eliyle işaret ederek.''Seni sadece iki dakika yemek için yalnız bıraktık. Ve bir mektup buldun ve hiçbir şey düşünmeden kalkıp gitmeye niyetlendin.''

''Sen böyle çekip gitsen,'' hafifçe öksürdüm.''Senin peşinden gelmemi istemez miydin?''

''Hayır, istemezdim.'' dedi Luke.''Sana en ufak bir şey olma ihtimali olsa, gerekirse seni Hades kulübesine zincirler, üstüne de kapıyı kitlettiririm ama buna izin vermezdim. Sırf bu yüzden bile...''

Buna memnun mu olsam yoksa üzülsem mi bilemedim. 

Yüzündeki gergin ifade yumuşadı, gülümsedi.''Ee, uzun bir uyku çektin. Nasıl hissediyorsun?''

''Ağrımayan ya da acımayan tek bir parçam bile yok.''

Güldü.''Seni bu yataktan kaldıramayacağız desene.''

''Kalkmak isterdim. Eve dönmek istiyorum. Melez Kampı'na.''

Yine bir sessizlik. 

''Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.'' dedi Luke. Sesinin tonundan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmamıştım.''Bir süre daha Melez Kampı'na dönebileceğimizi sanmıyorum.''

''Bu,'' Yutkundum.''Ne demek oluyor?''

Luke açıklamaya başladı.''Buradaki sistem bir kraliyet sistemi gibi yürüyor. Nasıl babadan oğula geçiyorsa-''

''Burada da anneden kızına geçiyor. İper'in yeni Leydi'si-''

''Sen oluyorsun.'' diye tamamladı Luke. Ağlamadım, kızmadım veya şaşırmadım. Asla Melez Kampı'na dönemeyecektim. Asla buradan çıkamayacaktım.

''Bir daha asla Melez Kampı'na gidemeyeceğim.'' diye mırıldandım. 

''Myleen-''

''Alecto, onu burada tutmama izin verirler mi se-?''

''Bir yolunu bulacağız, Myleen. Seni burada bırakmayacağız.'' 

''Eğer bir yolu olsaydı,'' dedi Myleen.''Onu öldürmezdim.''

''Myle-''

''Bir yolu yok!'' diye bağırdım. Sesimin nasıl o kadar çıktığını ben de anlayamamıştım. Luke şaşkın şaşkın bana bakarken gözlerim kapıya döndü. Sophie kapıya dayanmış bana bakıyordu.

''Bir yolu var,'' Yanıma doğru gelip Luke'un yanına, dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. ''Sadece izin vermen gerek.''

Kaşlarımı çatarak Sophie'nin yüzüne baktım. İçimden bir ses bunun hiç de hoşuma gitmeyeceği söylüyordu. Sophie elimi tuttu. Onun ela rengi gözlerine ilk defa bu kadar yakından ve net bakıyordum. Annesinin kopyasıydı sanki.

''Annen asıl soydan değildi.'' dedi Sophie.

''Asıl soy?''

''Birleşik Krallık'taki gibi. Aile. Annen asıl soydan gelmiyordu. Leydi oldu, çünkü Leydiliğe gelmeden ölümsüz olan ilk büyücüydü.'' 

Normal şartlar altında asıl soydan gelmeyen birisi Leydi olamazdı. Ölümsüz de. Leydi olup ölümsüz olmak, Hekate'nin hediyesiydi. Eğer bir savaşta vs ölmezsen sonsuza kadar Leydi olarak kalabilirdin. Ama annen bunu kabul etmedi. O zaman Leydi yoktu. Sör denilen-''

''Sör Fransızca bir şeydi ama?''

''Bunun nedeni aşkın dilinin Fransızca olması. Hükümdarlarına duydukları aşkı simgelermiş.'' diye açıkladı Sophie. 

''Leydi Grentsank hamileyken onu bir şekilde kandırarak İper'den yollamış. Bunun nasıl olduğu hala büyük bir soru işareti. Sonra sen doğmuşsun. Doğduğun gün ters büyü yaparak ölüm gücünü kendine sonsuz yaşam yapmış.''

''Ama o kadar gücümün olması mümkün değil ki.'' dedim çaresizce. Sophie'nin gözleri parıldadı.

''Sen daha önce görülmemiş bir güce sahiptin Myleen. Genelde Hades melezlerinde biraz da yeraltı gücü olurdu fakat sende bundan hiç yok. Fazlasıyla ölüm gücün var. Ve kokun.''

''Peki bunun Myleen'in kurtulmasıyla ne alakası var?'' diye sordu Luke. Sophie ona ters bir bakış attı ama seslenmedi. Tekrar bana döndü ve anlatmaya başladı.

''Eğer asıl soydan gelen birisi olursa, soyu tekrar toplayabilir ve İper'in geleceğini kurtarabilir. ''

''Yani benim yerime geçer ve ben de evime dönebilir miyim?'' diye sordum heyecanla. Sophie gülümseyerek başını salladı.

''Ben niye izin vereyim ki? Asıl soyun son üyesini tanımıyorum bile.'' dedim titrek bir sesle. Sophie'nin gülümsemesi silindi.

''Tanıyorsun Miley.'' dedi başını yere eğerek.''O benim. Babam son Sör'ün oğlu.''

Birkaç saniyelik bir şaşkınlığın ardından yerimden doğruldum. Sanki kaburgalarım birbirine batıyor, kalbimi parçalıyor gibiydi. Ama aldırış etmedim. Hayır, benim için hayatını mahvedemezdi. Buna izin veremezdim. Vermeyecektim.

''Hayır, s-sen burada kalmak istemiyorsun. B-benim için yapma bunu.'' dedim titreyerek. 

''Yatağına yat Myleen!'' dedi Luke.

''Hayır! Sophie, hayır dedim. Buna asla izin vermem. Benim için sonsuza kadar buraya tıkılı kalamazsın!

Sophie elimi sıktı. Tıpkı benim gibi gözleri dolmuştu.''Anlamıyorsun Myleen. Soyu toparlamak zorundayım. Eğer yapmazsam bu İper'in sonu olur. Bir kuşaktan fazla ayakta duramaz. Leydi'nin gücüne ihtiyaçları var. Senin de gitmeye. Burada kalmak istemediğini biliyorum. Benim annem burada. Annemle birlikte sonsuz bir hayatım olacak.''

''Sophie-''

''Agnes bir seçim yapacağımı söylemişti. İşte yapıyorum. Ben arkadaşımı kurtarmayı seçiyorum.''

İkimiz de ağlıyorduk. Ona sımsıkı sarıldım. 

''Sen dünyada gördüğüm en baş belası arkadaşsın.'' 

''Hiç de bile, Miley.'' dedi gülmeye karışık hıçkırıklarının arasında.''Senin kadar baş belası olmam imkansız.''

Bir süre daha öyle kaldık. Sonra Sophie geriye çekildi ve gülümsedi.

''Anneme haber vermem gerek. Yanlış bir şey yaparsak ikimizi de parçalayabilirler.'' dedi gülümseyerek.''İper bu, ne yapacağı belli olmaz.''

''Ben de gidiyorum. Artık uyu, tamam mı?'' dedi Luke katı bir ifadeyle. Tamam diye başımı salladım. İkisi de odadan çıkınca yorganımın altına girdim ve gözlerimi kapattım.

Eminim bundan sonra mışıl mışıl uyuyabilirdim.

Ne olursa olsun buna engel olacaktım. Başka çaresi yoktu.


	30. Aile Bağlarım Sorgulanıyor

XXX

Aile bağlarım sorgulanıyor

Sabah kalktığımda iyi miydim? Hayır. İşin aslına bakarsanız bir adım atmaya halim yoktu. Ama ağzıma bol miktarda ambrosia ve nektarı tıkıp gözlerimi açtım. 

Sophie sabah yatağıma güzel bir kahvaltı getirdi. Bir süre yanımda oturdu fakat daha sonra kalkıp gitti. Bana belli etmemeye çalışıyordu fakat tatsızlığı apaçık ortadaydı. Bu da Sophie'ye izin vermemem gerektiğini bir kez daha hatırlatıyordu.

Ne yediğimi anlamıyordum bile. Yemeden duramam dediğim çikolatanın tadı bile saman gibiydi (Tabi ki saman yemedim!). Yemeğimi bitirdiğimde tepsiyi komidinimin üstüne koydum. Bir yerlere tutunarak ayağa kalktım. Ağır adımlarla cama gittim. Perdeyi aralayıp dışarı baktım. Üç tane çocuk ışıklı bir topla oynuyordu. İçlerinden biri beni gördü. Eliyle olduğum yeri gösterdi. Arkadaşları da bana baktı fakat iki saniye geçmeden koşarak oradan kaçtılar.

Benden korkuyorlardı. 

İçime bir ağırlık oturdu. Ağır adımlarla yatağıma geri döndüm. Belimde keskin bir acı hissettim. Tek umduğum, onca şeyden sonra bir de belimi kırıyıp yürümememdi. 

O sırada Sophie ve arkasından Amy içeri girdi. İki kızıl saç bana gülümserken ''Günaydın.'' dedi. 

''Günaydın.'' diye karşılık verdim zoraki bir gülümsemeyle. Tabi ki onlara bundan bahsetmeyecektim. Sophie'ye göre bu benim Leydi olmamam için başka bir sebep olurdu. Gülümsedim. Hayatımdan çok ama çok mutluymuş gibi davrandım.

''Seni de süsleyip hazırlamamız gerek.'' dedi Amy.

''Neden?'' dedim sıkıntıyla. 

''Çünkü seni asıl Leydi olarak görüyorlar,'' dedi Amy.''Eğer sen oraya çıkmazsan bunu bir hakaret olarak algılarlar ve ayaklanırlar. En azından burada altmış-yetmiş kişi vardır. O kadar kişinin aynı anda seni öldürmeye çalışmasını istemeyiz.''

''Gerçeği Miley formunda olsaydı pek de sorun olmazdı.'' dedi Sophie. 

''Zannetmiyorum,'' dedi Amy gayet ciddi bir ifadeyle.''Myleen'in tek başına o kadar güce sahip olması...''

''Ama yaptı. Leydi'yi öldürürken-''

''Neden Hades melezleri için kin ve öfke tehlikelidir diyorlar, biliyor musun?'' diye sordu Amy. Hayır anlamında başımı salladım.

''Çünkü kin ve öfke onları ele geçirir. Ruhları hariç bütün her şeyleri saf enerjiye dönüşür. Sen bir melez ile tanrının çocuğu olduğundan durum bayağı bir fena olabiliyor.''

''Şimdi niye ağrımayan tek bir yerimin bile olmadığını daha iyi anlayabiliyorum.'' dedim sıkkınlıkla. Amy hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Nasıl gözükeceğin çok önemli mi?'' diye sordu Amy. Başımı hayır anlamında salladım.

''Gözlerini kapat.'' 

Gözlerimi kapattım. Tekrar açtığımda çok farklıydım. Uzun, simsiyah parlak bir elbiseydi. Leydi Grentsank'ınkinin tıpatıp aynısıydı diyebilirdim. Saçım da topluydu. Aradaki tek fark bu sefer yüzüme makyaj yapılmış olmasıydı. 

''O kıyafetle aynı olmak zorundaydı. O yüzden sormuştum.'' dedi Amy ters bakışlarım üzerine. Cevap vermedim. 

''Bu şekilde ne kadar yürüyebileceğimi bilmiyorum.'' dedim bunalmış bir halde.

''Merak etme. Seni orada ayakta tutacak bir iksir hazırladım.'' Cebinden içinde yosun rengi bir sıvının olduğu bir şişeyi çıkarttı. ''Tadı pek güzel değil ama iyi gelecek.''

Tiksintiyle şişeye baktım. Şişeyi yavaşça Amy'nin elinden aldım. Ağzındaki mantar tıpayı çıkarttım ve gözlerimi kapatıp kafama diktim. 

Tadı gerçekten de iğrençti. 

''Bu iğrençten de öte.'' diye mırıldandım. Tadı iğrençti ama etkiliydi. Anında kendimi daha iyi hissettim. Daha güçlü.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktım. Yürüyebiliyordum. 

''Gerçekten de işe yarıyormuş demek.'' Amy gücenmiş bir ifadeyle baktı.

''Büyüye hafife alma küçük hanım. Onca ruhu öldürmeni de büyü sağladı.''

Bir de şunu marifetmiş gibi söylemeseniz, diye düşündüm. 

''Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?'' diye sordum.

''Eee, yaklaşık yarım saat içinde seni oraya götürüp iyi bir konuşma yapmanı izliyoruz.'' dedi Sophie.

''Ne diyeceğim?'' diye sordum. Amy kolumu sıvazladı.

''Bence ne diyeceğini biliyorsun. Doğal davran ve olması gerekenleri anlat yeter.'' dedi Amy.

''Miley iyi bir anlatıcı değildir. Imm-şey-eeleri kaldırsaydı şimdiye İngilizceden bir ton A+'sı olurdu.'' dedi Sophie.

''Bu bir sınav değil ama Soph,'' dedi Amy.''İper halkı söylediklerini bizim uyarladığımızı düşünmemeli.''

''Pekala bir şeyler uydururum ben.'' diye kestirip attım. Amy bana şüpheli bir bakış attı.

''Tamam, doğru düzgün anlatacağım her şeyi. Oldu mu?'' Amy tamam diye başını salladı. Ağır adımlarla yürümeye başladım. Sophie ve Amy ne olur ne olmaz diye yanımda duruyorlardı. Odamın kapısını açtım. Merdivenleri onların kolunda indim ki bakıcılarımın sayısı üçe çıktı.

''Ahh, sen de mi!''

''Onca insanın karşısında düşüp rezil olmanı istemem.'' dedi Luke. Üstüne açık mavi renk bir gömlek, altına da kot pantolon giymişti. Saçlarını düzgünce taramıştı. Bugün süslenen tek kişi ben değildim. Yanımda duruyordu fakat koluma girmiyordu. Bu daha iyiydi.

Kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktığımda iki sıra halinde beni izleyen insanları gördüm. O an kalp krizi geçiriyordum sanki. Soluk alış-verişimi düzene soktum ve bir adım attım.

Babetleri gösterme, diye düşündüm. Ağır adımlarla yürürken insanlar teker teker başını eğiyordu. Ciddi olmaya, yüzlerine bakmamaya çalıştım. Tam karşımızdaki açık alan, Leydi Grentsank'ın yaptığının aksine bembeyazdı. Üç yaşlı kadın beni bekliyordu. Üçünün de yüzü asıktı. 

İyi, diye düşündüm. Ben de gülümsemem o zaman.

Merdivenleri de ağır adımlarla çıkıp üç kadının karşısına geçtim. Ne olacağını bilmiyordum. Amy ve Sophie bana bunu anlatmamışlardı. Demekki bu tören de doğaçlamaydı. 

Ekstra zorluk. 

Harika.

''Siz,'' dedi ortadaki kadın.''Elysum yolcusu-tabi canım- eski Leydi Malvine Grentsank'ın kızı ölümlü dünyadaki Elizabeth Myleen Rank, İper nüfusundaki Elysa Grentsank. Yeni Leydi olacaksınız. Bunu kabul ediyor musunuz?''

İşte o karar anı. Buna mecburdum. Sophie'ye böyle bir şey yapamazdım. Kesin kararımdı. Bu benim sonsuz ızdırabım olsa da cevabım evet olacaktı.

''e-'' Kafamda anlatılamaz bir acı duydum. Neydi bu? Beynimin içine biri kaçmış da kafatasımı mı tekmeliyordu? O anda tiz bir ses duydum.

Teyzen ve kuzeninin söylediklerine kulak ver. Sen İper'in Leydi'si olamazsın.

Bu da neydi şimdi? 

''E-''

Teyzen ve kuzeninin söylediklerine kulak ver. Sen İper'in Leydi'si olamazsın.

''B-ben,'' 

''Siz iyi misiniz Bayan Grentsank?'' 

''B-''

Teyzen ve kuzeninin söylediklerine kulak ver. Sen İper'in Leydi'si olamazsın.

''Hayır. Ben İper'in Leydi'si olamam. İper'in Leydi'si Asıl soyun son üyesi kuzenim Sophie Spencer olmalı.''

Kalabalıktan mırıltılar yükselmeye başladı. Bunu ben söylemiş olamazdım. Üç yaşlı kadın kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı. Konuşma sırası sağ taraftakindeydi.

''Bu ciddi bir iddia.'' dedi yumuşak bir sesle.''Kanıtlamanız gerek.''

''Kanıtlayabilirim.'' dedi Sophie. Üstümde saçlarıyla aynı renk çiçekli bir elbiseyle gelmişti. Saçları bukle bukleydi ve açık bırakılmıştı. 

''Hikayeyi annenizden dinleyebilir miyiz?'' dedi soldaki.''Sör'ün bir kızı olduğu bilinmiyordu.''

Amy ise üstünde beyaz, dekoltesiz sıfır kol elbisesiyle çıkageldi. Saçları dümdüz ve açıktı. Ağır adımlarla merdivenleri çıktı. Üç kadının karşısında durdu ve hafifçe eğildi.

''Ben Amielle Grentsank. Kardeşim Malvine Grentsank'ın iktidar tutkusu kızıma zarar verir diye ondan sakladım. Sörle ilişkimizi de. Kızımın buradaki bir büyücüden olduğu ve büyücünün öldüğü yalanını uydurdum. Kızım güvende olsun diye Elysa'nın babası Hades onu buradan götürdüğünde Sophie'yi de onunla gönderdim.''

''B-beni kaçıran babam -''

''Kızı getirin.'' 

Sophie hızlı adımlarla kadınların karşısına geçti. 

''Elini uzat.'' dedi ortadaki. Sophie elini uzattı. Kadın elinin üstünde bir çizik attı ve Sophie'nin eli kanadı. Sophie dişini sıkıp ağzını açmadı. Kadın ortaya bir kase çıkarttı. Kanı kasenin içine döküp mırıldandı. Kaseden mor renk bir ışık çıktığında kalabalıktan çığlıklar yükseldi. Ortadaki kadın gülümsedi.

''Ahh, benim minik prensesim.'' diye mırıldandı kadın. Ve aynı anda üçü birden yere eğildi.

''Yeni Leydimiz Sophie Spencer! Ey Karanlığın ve Yeraltının Leydi'si Hekate! Bu güzel kadını, İper'in Leydi'si olarak kabul et.''

Başım döndü zannettim. Fakat başım dönmüyordu, yer hareket ediyordu. Yerden bir şeyler çıkıyordu. Bunlar da neydi?

Morumsu renk (mor büyünün rengi falan mıydı?) yuvarlak çiçekleri olan küçük fidan, saniyeler içinde kocaman bir ağaca dönüştü. Sonra mor çiçekler bir tanesine toplandı, o da hafifçe eğildi. Ortadaki yaşlı kadın eliyle çiçeği işaret etti.

''İşte size Hekate'nin hediyesi Leydim.'' dedi kadın.''Ölümsüzlüğünüz.''

Sophie biraz tereddüt etti fakat sonra merdivenleri yavaşça inip ağaca gitti. Sanki bunu yıllardır yapıyormuş gibi elini uzatıp çiçeği koparttı ve yedi.

Sophie çiçeği yiyince etrafa hızlı bir rüzgar dalgası yayıldı. Düşmemek için arkamdaki yere tutunmam gerekti. 

Yüzünde dehşet bir makyaj vardı. Kırmızı ile siyahın karışımı olan kat kat göz farı mı, yoksa dudakları kanıyormuş gibi gösteren ruju mu. Elbisesindeki çiçekler sanki gerçek gibi gözüküyordu. Bal rengi gözleri o kadar açık renk gözüküyordu ki bir ara onların da sarıya döndüğünü düşündüm. Sophie merdivenleri çıkarken herkes eğildi. Bu durumda her ne kadar belim ağrısa da ben de eğildim. Sophie ortaya geldiğinde üç kadın kocaman, dev gibi bir oturak oluşturdu. Sophie'nin sırtına bir pelerin verdiler. Köşede bir sürü takı duruyordu. O anda kafam dank etmişti.

O çiçek. Sophie az önce ölümsüz olmuştu! Ben bunu unutmuştum ve ona engel olamamıştım. Beynimin içindeki ses...

''Leydim,'' dedi Amy Sophie'ye gülümseyerek. Sophie hafifçe gözlerini kırptı.

''Ben hala kızınım anne,'' dedi gülümseyerek. Amy de gülümsedi. Köşedeki altın rengi tacı yavaşça eline aldı.

''Seninle gurur duyuyorum.'' diye fısıldadı Amy tacı takarken. Sophie gülümsedi.

''Seninle sonsuza kadar yaşayacağız.'' dedi gülümseyerek.

''Beni de ölümsüz sayıyorsunuz Leydim, ben ölümsüz değilim ki.'' 

''Asıl soy ailesine ölümsüzlük verebilme hakkına sahipti. Malvine Grentsank bunu yapamadı çünkü asıl soydan değildi. Ve siz Amy Grentsank, Leydi'nizin ailesinden biri olduğunuz için ölümsüzlüğü tadacaksınız.'' dedi Sophie.

Şu gerçekti: Sophie en az Malvine Grentsank kadar Leydi gibi bir Leydiydi. 

''Halkınız sizi bekliyor,'' dedi soldaki kadın. Bir ara bunlara isimlerini sormayı aklıma not ettim. Sophie tamam anlamında başını salladı ve ortaya çıktı. 

''İper'in aziz halkı!'' diye bağırdı Sophie.''Ben Leydiniz Sophie Spencer. Hekate şahit olsun ki bütün gücüm siz İper'i sonsuzluğa taşımak içindir. Bütün amacım budur.'' Kalabalıktan alkışlar yükseldi.

''İnsanlara hediye vermek gerekir,'' diye fısıldadı Amy.''Şehri süsle.''

''Nasıl?'' diye sordu Sophie.

''Sadece iste ve hisset.''

Sophie derin bir nefes alıp elini uzattı. Saniyeler içinde şehir renkli renkli şeylerle süslendi. Amy gülümsedi.

''Gelmiş geçmiş en renkli taht hediyesi oldu.'' 

''Eh, bu da benim farkım olsun.'' dedi Sophie gülerek. ''Şimdi?''

''Şimdi yürüyoruz ve köşke giriyoruz. '' dedi Amy. Sophie tamam dedi sırayla arkasından yürüyüp gittik. İçeri girdiğimizde hepimiz derin bir nefes aldık.

''Mutlusun, değil mi?'' diye sordum. Sophie bana döndü. Kaşlarını çattı.

''Neden bu kadar çok büyü hissediyorum?'' diye sordu Sophie.

''İçinde büyü olanları hissediyorsun. Buradaki herkesin içinde büyü var.''

''Myleen'de de var.'' dedi şaşkınlıkla.

''Çok azıcık da olsa vardır. Sende de olduğu gibi.'' dedi Amy. Sophie hayır anlamında başını salladı.

''Azıcık değil. Ç-çok fazla. Hiçbirinizde bu kadar güç yok.'' dedi şaşkın şaşkın. Amy gözlerini kocaman kocaman açtı.

''Malvine'in güçleri... Ona geçmiş olmalı.'' Sophie gözlerini kıstı.

''Ölümsüz olamaz, değil mi? Malvine'in ölümsüzlük gücü vardı!'' dedi Sophie endişeyle.

''Test etmemiz gerek. B-büyü kitabı. Onu almamız gerek.'' Sophie eliyle bir hareket yaptı ve kitap elinde belirdi. Amy kitabı ondan alıp karıştırmaya başladı. Kalın kitabın içinden bir tane sayfada durdu ve elini üstüme uzattı. Sahi Alecto ve Luke neredeydi? 

''Hayır. Ölümsüz değil.'' dedi Amy rahatlarcasına.''Ama güçleri var. doğru.''

''Vay canına.'' dedi Sophie.

''Kesin şunu!'' diye tersledim onları.''Lütfen, şu konuyu kapatalım. İçim sıkılıyor. Lütfen?''

Sustular. O anki piskolojimi ben de çözemiyordum. Az önce orada ne olmuştu öyle?

''Myleen.'' Köşkün kapısı açıldı ve Luke içeri girdi. 

''Birisi seninle görüşmek istiyor.'' 

''Kim?'' diye sordum.

''Kendin görsen iyi olacak.'' 

Sophie ve Amy bana şüpheli birer bakış attılar fakat ben ağır adımlarla Luke'un yanından geçip gittim. 

''Sarmaşıkların ardında.''

Tamam diye başımı salladım. Martin miydi? Yoksa geri mi dönmüştü? Evet, bu Luke'un tatsız söyleyişini de açıklardı. Hızlı adımlarla sarmaşıkların arasından geçip gölün oraya vardım. Doğru, birisi beni bekliyordu. Fakat arkası dönüktü.

''Merhaba.'' dedim tereddütle. Siyah pelerini rüzgarda savrulan adam, yavaşça yüzünü bana çevirdi. İnsanı delip geçen siyah rengi gözleri, koyu renk saçı ve simsiyah elbisesi. Zayıftı fakat etrafa güç saçıyordu. Kesinlikle insan olamazdı.

''Kimsiniz?'' 

Keşke sormasaydım diye düşündüm. Çünkü başımda keskin bir acı oluştu. Ve de bir türlü paçamı kurtaramadığım şu görüntülerden kısa bir film. 

Bir adamın elini tutup gidiyordum. Yanımda küçük, çilli bir kız vardı. Onun arkasında da kızın saçlarıyla aynı renk saçları olan genç bir kadın. Adam bizi oradan götürürken arkamızdaki kadına el salladık. Daha sonra bu adam yine beni ziyarete geldi. Bu sefer annem, İsobel Rank ve anneannemle kaldığımız küçük apartman katındaydık. Adam bana bir kolye hediye etti. Kırlangıç kolye.

Bu adam benim babamdı. Yeraltı ve ölüler tanrısı, Üç Büyükler'in teki Hades.

''Baba.'' dedim kısık bir sesle. Adamın hafifçe gülümsedi. Ama gülümsemesi gülümseme değildi sanki. Mona Lisa türü bir şey gibiydi.

''Myleen,'' dedi az önceki gülümsemesinden daha büyük bir gülümsemeyle.''Karanlık. Ben ve kanımdakiler kabul etse de etmese de karanlıktan sayılıyor, değil mi?''

Cevap veremedim.

''İnsanlar korkarlar. Tanrı olduğum için de korkarlar fakat bu ayrı. Karanlık olduğum için korkarlar Myleen. Tıpkı o çocukların senden korktuğu gibi korkarlar.''

Yutkundum.''B-bunu nerden biliyorsun?''

Hades bana imalı bir bakış attı. 

''Doğru, sen bir tanrısın. Hem de en büyüklerinden biri. Ve siz en son Olimpos'ta kapalı değil miydiniz?''

Kes sesini Myleen!

''O Olimpos tanrıları için geçerli. Ben bir Olimpos tanrısı değilim. Benim alanım yeraltı. Zeus yeraltına karışamaz. Tıpkı benim Olimpos'a karışamadığım gibi.''

Sessizlik.

''Neden buradasın? Sırf beni ziyaret etmek için gelmiş olamazsın, değil mi?'' 

''İşin aslına bakarsan tam da onun için geldim.'' dedi katı bir ifadeyle.''Sana teşekkür etmeye geldim. Onu benden çok daha eğlenceli bir şekilde öldürdün.''

Eğlenceli. 

İşin aslına bakarsan Malvine'i zerre sevmedim. Bana öyle birini hatırlatıyordu ki ondan ancak nefret edebilirdim.''

''Kimi?'' diye sordum.

''Kronos'u.'' dedi fısıltılı bir sesle. Başını kaldırıp göğe baktı. Sanki bir yanıt bekler gibiydi.

''O da kendi çocuklarını öldürmek istemişti, değil mi?'' diye sordum. Hades evet anlamında başını salladı.

''Ve siz de onu öldürdünüz.'' 

''Tıpkı senin de yaptığın gibi. Olimpos bunu büyük bir zevkle seyretti. Onca sıkıcı zamandan sonra böyle bir sahne onlara acayip zevkli gelmişti.''

''Sonunda kendimi de öldürüyordum.'' dedim fısıltıyla.

''Afrodit o sırada ağlamaya başladı. Hatta bana seni kurtarmazsam çok fena şeyler yapacağını söyleyip tehdit etti. Şu ölü bir kızı sevemezsin lafına çok içerlemiş.''

Bir Afrodit'imiz eksikti zaten. 

''Melez Kampı'na döneceğim, değil mi?'' diye sordum.''Artık İper'de kalamam.''

''Sana bağlı.'' dedi Hades.

''Hayır. İper'de k-''

''İperden söz etmiyorum. Başka bir yerden söz ediyorum.''

Kaşlarımı çattım. Hades gülümseyerek bana baktı.

''Bu teklif acımasız ve korkunç gelebilir. Ama eğer Melez Kampı'na gitmek istemiyorsan Manhattan'teki evinden çok daha güvenlidir. Benimle yeraltına gelip krallığımda kalabilirsin.''

''Yeraltı mı?'' diye sordum korkuyla.''Ölüler Diyarı mı?''

''Ben, Persephone ve Demeter yaşıyor. Hala.'' diye hatırlattı Hades. 

Melez Kampı'na dönebilirdim. Beni seviyormuş gibi davranan onca insanla yaşayabilirdim. Ya da beni kurtarmak için onca şey yapmış babamla yeraltına gidebilirdim.

''Elpis'ten yardım istedin, çünkü kendin direk olarak bana yardım edemezdin. Tanrılar böyle bir şey yapamazdı.''

Başını salladı.

''Mnemonyse ile Elpis'in aralarında bir problem vardı. Bu yüzden Mnemonyse hafızamı geri getirdi.''

Yine başını salladı.

''Seninle birlikte geliyorum.'' Hades kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı. Şaşkınlığını gizlemek için sahte bir öksürük yapıp pelerinini düzeltti.

''Myleen.'' Arkamda duyduğum sesle irkildim. Luke ve Sophie'ydi. Hades Luke'a ters bir bakış attı ama seslenmedi. Bense kısa bir açıklama yaptım.

''Hades'le birlikte yeraltına gidiyorum.'' 

''Ne? Kafayı mı yedin sen Myleen?'' dedi Sophie.

''Bu-bunu yapamazsın.'' dedi Luke.

''Anlamıyorsunuz, gitmek zorundayım.''

''Niye?'' diye sordu Luke.

''Eğer Melez Kampı'na dönersem ruhsuz, kötü biri olacağım. Hiç kimsenin ilk tercihi olmadım ben. Herkes için ailesi geliyordu. Ama benim ailem için Sam geliyordu. Grentsank için de kendisi. Ailemden geriye kalan, değerim olan tek kişi babam.''

''Yeraltına gitmen bunu değiştirmeyecek.'' dedi Luke.

''Değiştirecek. Bir süre Melez Kampı'ndan, herkesten uzakta olacağım. Kafamı toparlayacak, kendime geleceğim. Ve sonra savaş başlamadan Melez Kampı'nda olacağım.''

''My-''

''Buna ihtiyacım var. Bana hak verin ya da vermeyin. Gideceğim.'' İkisi de sustu. Sophie gelip bana sımsıkı sarıldı. Luke ise...

Beni öptü. 

Öpücük çok kısa sürdü. Çünkü Hades'in öksürüğü işi böldü. Luke bana sımsıkı sarıldı.

''Kendine iyi bak, tamam mı?''

''Hıhı.'' Öpücüğün etkisiyle ne yaptığımın bile farkında değildim.

''Alecto!'' dedi Hades. Alecto ormandan hızla yanımıza geldiğinde babamın yanına gittim. 

''Gitseniz iyi olacak melezler.'' dedi Hades.''Sizin için iyi olmaz.'' 

İkisi de gittiğinde Hades sıkı sıkı tutunmamı söyledi. Ben de ellerimi onun belinden sardım.

''O çocuğu gözüm tutmuyor bilesin.'' diye fısıldadı Hades. Sırıttım. Alecto ellerini bacaklarımdan sardığında etrafı kocaman bir ışık sardı. Yeraltına giderken aklımdan geçen tek şuydu: Ben dünyanın en şanssız insanı değildim. Tam tersine böyle bir babaya sahip olduğum için en şanslısıydım.

İnsan lafın gelişiydi tabi, bizde o melez oluyordu. Anladınız siz.


	31. Ölüm Tarlasında Tur Atıyorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Part: Aynı Kan

XXXI

Ölüm tarlasında tur atıyorum.

Yüzyıllar boyunca insanlar kara dışında hiçbir yerde tam anlamıyla güvende hissetmemiştir. Çünkü suda boğulma tehlikesi, havada yere çakılma, yeraltındaysa nefes alamama tehlikesi vardı. Bunları aklıma ilk gelenler olduğu için yazıyorum. Yoksa daha bir çok şey var. 

Ama şu ana bakıyorum. İnsanlar denizleri aşacak, metrelerce havada uçacak araçlar icat etti. Evet, yeraltına da iniyorlar. Fakat yeraltı insanlar için diğerlerinden daha korkutucu bir yer. Neden mi? Çünkü ölüm kokuyor.

Neden insanların öldükten sonra Plüton gezegenine gideceklerini düşündüklerini biliyor musunuz? Ben de bilmiyorum. Yine de mantık yürütüyorum. Plüton, yani Yunan haliyle Hades. Ölüler ve Yeraltı tanrısı. Yunan mitolojisine inanan insanlar için birçok tanrıdan çok daha korkunç. Keskin, insanın kulağını tırmalayan bir sesi olduğu söylenir. İnsanlar onunla karşılacağına ölümle karşılaşmayı tercih ederler. Hayır o ölüm tanrısı değil, ölüler tanrısı. Ölüm tanrısı Thanatos. Hades'in emriyle insanları öldürür.

Ayrıca Hades Olimpos'tan bir nevi atılmıştır. Üç kardeş Zeus, Poseidon ve Hades Dünya'yı paylaşırken ona yeraltı düştüğünde, Olimpos onun için yılda iki kez görebileceği bir ziyarethaneden farksızdı. Kış gün dönümü ve yaz gün dönümü. Hades'in başka şartlar altında Olimpos'a girmesi yasaktır.

Hades hakkında bilinen şeylerden birisi de karısı Persephone'iyi kaçırış hikayesidir. Bazıları bunu zorla yaptığını, bazılarıysa Persephone'in de onu sevdiğini söylerler. Ben ikincisine inanıyorum.

Yeraltına geldiğimden beri öğrendiğim bir şey varsa o da buydu: Hades ve Yeraltı krallığı, hiç de düşündüğümüz türden bir yer değildi. Hades korkunç birisi değildi. Persephone'yi kaçıran cani hiç değildi. Persephone ve annesi Demeter etrafa gülücük satıyor, fazlasıyla insansı hareketler sergiliyordu. Bunu sarayın içine adım attığımda anlamıştım. Dışarının aksine içeride çiçek kokusu vardı. Daha doğrusu bahar kokusu. 

İşte yeraltı krallığındaki ilk günüm. Babamın evindeki ilk günüm. 

Hades ağır adımlarla merdivenleri çıkarken sessizce peşinden gittim. İçerisinin basık bir havası vardı. En ufak bir mutluluğun varsa da onu alıp götürecek gibiydi. Ta ki Persephone içeri girene kadar.

Kahverengi dalgalı saçları ve bal rengi gözleriyle bir prenses kadar güzeldi. Muhteşem bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Kıyafeti sarayın karamsarlığınının aksine cıvıl cıvıldı. Persephone, yeraltının göz bebeği olsa gerekti. Her şey karanlıktı. O ise aydınlık.

''Hoşgeldin!'' dedi Persephone Hades'e sarılarak. Kocasına sarılıyordu fakat gözleri üstümdeydi. Şaşırmış gibi yaptı ama pek şaşırmadığı ortadaydı. Gülümsedi.

''Ahh, sen Myleen olmalısın.'' dedi kocasından ayrılarak. Ağır adımlarla yanıma geldi.''Ben Persephone. Bahar tanrıçasıyım.''

''Şey-evet, biliyorum.'' dedim titrek bir sesle. İnsan her zaman bir tanrıyla selamlaşmıyordu ya. Hele de böyle sevecen bir tanesiyle.

''Acıktın mı? Biz de tam öğle yemeğimizi yiyorduk.'' dedi Persephone. Hafifçe gülümsedim ve Alecto'ya gelmesini işaret ettim. Ağır adımlarla merdivenleri çıktım. Hades'in pelerini görünmez bir şeyle hareket edip bir askıya asıldı. Aslında bayağı bir ürperdim ama bunu belli etmedim. Geldiğim anda bir korkak gibi görünmek istemezdim.

Yürümeye devam ettik. Persephone önderliğinde grubumuz sağa saptı ve bir kapıdan bahçeye çıktı. İşte o anda ağzımdan çıkan tek şey şuydu:

''Yok artık.'' 

Persephone kikirdedi.''Beğendin mi?''

''M-muhteşem.''

Etraf korkunç olabilirdi fakat burası sanki yeraltındaki dünyaydı. Çiçekler, ağaç. Güzel bir masa. Bir yemek masası. Kaynana. Evet, Demeter.

''Demek kızın gelmiş Hades?'' dedi Demeter. Persephone öksürdü.

''Neden yemek yediğinizi sorabilir miyim?'' diye sordu Hades. Persephone ve Demeter aynı anda Hades'e döndü. Sonra Persephone cilveli bir edayla Hades'in yakasını düzeltti.

''Can sıkıntısı. Hem annemi biliyorsun. Buğday yemeden duramıyor. Ve de yulaf.''

''Tadı gerçekten de güzel Persephone. Benimle birlikte yukarda yaşarken sen de-''

''Ama çok daha güzel şeyler olduğunu öğrendim anne.'' dedi Persephone. Demeter omuz silkti.

''Eee,'' dedi gülümseyerek Persephone.''Hadi otur da yiyelim.''

''Şey-önce siz oturmuyordunuz?'' Persephone bana öyle bir baktı ki bir ara gerçekten ağlayacak zannettim. Eliyle Hades'e oturmasını işaret etti. Hades başa oturdu. Demeter ve Persephone yan yana otururken ben de Persephone'nin yanına oturdum. 

''Ellerinize sağlık.'' dedim. Helal olsun bana! Annem beni görse kesin sinir krizi geçirirdi. İsobel olan annem.

Misafirlerin yanında melek oluyorsun, kendi aramızda hiç böyle değilsin!

Anne Marie'ye hep söylüyorum. Sen genellikle yemek yapmıyorsun.

Ve annem bana küser, bir hafta boyunca dünyamı cehenneme çevirirdi. Neyseki burada o yoktu. Leydi Grentsank da.

Yemek boyunca Persephone gerekli gereksiz her konuda bana sorular sordu. Bazen soruları kendi cevapladı, bazen benim kısa yanıtlarımdan birer metin oluşturdu. Yine sıcakkanlı biriydi. Demeter ve Hades'ten çok daha insancıldı.

Yemekten sonra Persephone bana sarayı gezmeyi teklif etti. Tabi ki reddetmedim. Bu hem kabalık olurdu, hem de saray çok büyükse içinde kaybolup kendimi zindanlarda bulmama neden olurdu. Hem yeraltı sarayını gezmek çok da sıkıcı olamazdı, değil mi?

''Burası giriş kat,'' diye başladı Persephone eliyle etrafı göstererek.''Giriş kapısı, bahçeye açılan kapı, üst katlara çıkan merdiven, hol, mutfak, banyo ve salon.''

''Misafirleriniz çok oluyor mu?'' diye sordum ama sormaz olaydım. Persephone'nin yüzü asıldı. Bir an bana bağırıp çağıracak diye öyle korktum ki hemen özür dileyiverdim. Persephone gülümsedi. Çok olmadığını ama yine de birkaç kişinin olduğunu söyledi. Seslenmedim.

İkinci kata çıktık. Burası upuzun bir koridordu. İper'deki saraya benziyor diyebilirdim. Tek farkı buradaki koridorun oldukça geniş oluşuydu. Hatta ortasında kocaman bir yer vardı. İki bordo rengi koltuk ve minik bir masa. Ve de unutmadan korkunç tablo ve masanın üstündeki biblolar. Persephone hol boyunca yürüdü. Köşedeki, eski beyaz rengi ahşap kapıyı gıcırdatarak açtı. 

Oda fazlasıyla normaldi. Bir yatak, bir çalışma masası ve bir dolap. Hepsi sütlü çikolata rengindeydi. Hiçbir aksesuar yoktu. Persephone içeri girdi. Ben de arkasından.

''Burada genellikle pek kimse kalmıyor. O yüzden de sarayın dekorasyonuna uygun yapıldı.'' dedi Persephone mahçup bir halde.

''Önemli değil. Gerçekten.''

''Gezebileceğin daha bir sürü kat var. Ama gezeceksen yukarıyı gez. Aşağıda zindanlar ve işkence odaları var.'' 

''Tamam, teşekkürler.'' dedim mırıltılı bir sesle.

''Uyumak ister misin? Ya da üstünü değiştirmek? Dolaba bir sürü kıyafet koydum. Her türlü şey var. Hangisini beğenirsen.''

''Teşekkürler. Birazcık uzanabilirim. Sonra aşağı sizin yanınıza gelirim, olur mu?''

Persephone gülümsedi. Şu bir gerçekti: Babam ne yapacağını-ne seçeceğini-biliyordu. Persephone gerçekten de gördüğüm en güzel kadınlardan biriydi. 

Persephone odadan çıkınca şok geçirdim. Hala üstümde o elbise vardı! Haklıydı, üstümü değiştirmeliydim. Dolabı açtım. 

Ahh, hayır!

Her şey rengarenkti. Sarı pantolonlar, çiçekli gömlekler, pembe ayakkabılar. Bulabildiğim en sade renkleri seçtim. Üstüme düz beyaz bir gömlek, altıma da toprak rengi bir pantolon. Ve de turuncu renk babetler. Persephone muhtemelen benden iğrenecekti. 

Ve hayaller suya düşer.

Ondan sonrası gerçekten bir acayipti. Persephone bana sarayın kalan kısmını gösterdi. Ne gariptir ki bir saat sonra esnemeye başladım.

''Burada zaman dünyadaki gibi değil. Bir anda akşam olmuş gibi hissedebilirsin. Bu yüzden burası ölümlülere göre değil. Yani yaşayanlara.'' dedi Hades. Hades bir anda arkamızdan çıktığında ben küçük bir şok geçirdim, Persephone ise kikirdedi. 

Bu kikirdeme hiç de masum gözükmüyordu.

''Ben artık yatabilir miyim?'' dedim adeta fısıldarcasına. Hades olur anlamında başını salladı. Adeta koşarak uzaklaştım. Burası kesinlikle yaşayan bir ölüye-özellikle de yeni reşit olmuş bir meleze- göre değildi. 

Her şey çok hızlı gelişmiş gibi geldi, biliyorum. Ama gerçekten çok hızlı gelişti. Odamdan çıkışım ve odamdan gelişim arasındaki süre...

Bana göre en fazla on dakikaydı. Ama on dakikada koca bir sarayı gezemem, değil mi?

Antik Yunan dünyasında yaşıyorsun şapşal! dedi iç sesim. İlk defa çok ama çok haklıydı. Ölüp geri gelmek bile varsa, on dakikada bir sarayı gezmek pek ala mümkündü.

Üstümdekileri çıkartıp komidinin üstüne koydum. Geceliklerin olduğunu umduğum çekmeceyi açtım. Şansıma renk renk, model model gecelikler beni bekliyordu. Persephone'nin benimle sorunu neydi?

Pembe renk gecelikleri giyip saçımı topuz yaptım. Gündüz fark etmemiştim fakat elektrik yoktu. Işıklandırma meşale türü bir şeylerle sağlanıyordu. Göze batmayacak yerlerdeydiler, kapının arkası, dolabın köşesi gibi. 

Üşüdüğümü fark ettiğimde hemen yatağıma girdim. Daha da garibi ışıklar o anda sönüverdi. Sessiz bir karanlıkta kaldım. Etrafın netleşmesini bekledim fakat öyle olmadı. Simsiyahtı. Tıpkı küçükken olduğu gibi. Gözlerimi kapattım. İçim ürperdi.

O bir görüntü müydü yoksa rüyaymıydı bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim korkuyu ve acıyı iliklerime kadar hissettiğimdi. 

Bir toplantıdaydık. Üvey babam George ve annem bu toplantılara sık sık katılırlardı. Annem bazılarına beni de sürürdü. Ona göre insanlar beni merak ediyorlardı. Bazıları benim depresif, sorunlu bir genç kız olduğumu düşünüyor ve bunun hakkında yazılar yazıyordu. Tabi ki bu anneme göre doğru değildi. Benimki sadece genel ergenlik sorunlarıydı. Başka hiçbir sorunum yoktu.

O gün üstümde siyah, kat kat modeli olan askılı mini bir elbise vardı. Altına da siyah babetler giymiştim. Annem ikisine de çok uyuyor diye kuaföre saçıma maşa yapmasını söylemişti. Kuaför yüzüme de bir ton makyaj yapmış, bu da yetmezmiş tırnaklarımı törpüleyip ojelemişti. Anneme bir bolera falan takmak istediğimi söyledim fakat dinlemedi. Kolyemin gözükmesini istiyormuş. Pırlanta, zarif kolyem.

Görüntüde/rüyada fotoğraf çekiniyorduk. Bu anıyı daha önce hatırlamıyordum. Annem, George ve ben resim çekindik. Daha sonra patlayan flaşların, süslü püslü insanların arasından geçip bir koridora daldım. Ağır adımlarla yürürken ofladım. Önüme çıkan koridordan sola saptım. Karşımda tuvalet vardı, yan taraftaysa bir merdiven.

Merdivenden zarif, güzeller güzeli bir kadın çıkageldi. Koyu renk saçları kıvır kıvırdı. Renkli gözleri merakla bana bakıyordu. Yüzünde hafif bir makyaj vardı. Koyu kırmızı rujunu saymazsak tabi. Üstündeyse mavi- yeşil renk karışımı bir elbise ve siyah bir pelerin vardı. Kadın tam karşımda durdu. 

Acıyı hissettim. Boğuluyordum. Organlarım iflas ediyordu. Resmen içim yanıyordu. Ağzıma gelen metalimsi tadı tanımam geç olmadı. Birkaç saniye içinde yere yığıldım. Az önce korkudan hızla atan kalp atışlarım yavaşladı ve göz kapaklarım kapanıverdi.

Gördüğüm kadın Leydi Grentsank'tan başkası değildi. Rüyamda beni öldüren kadın. Benim ona yaptığım gibi. 

Normalde insanlar böyle rüyalardan uyanır, hayır, bu kesinlikle bir görüntüydü. Bundan emindim artık. Saniyenin milyonda biri bir süre boyunca karanlıkta kaldım, sonraysa başka bir yerdeydim. Manhattan'deki evimizde.

Annem elinde bir kutuyla bana gülümsüyordu. Şaşkın gözlerle kutuyu elime aldım. 

''Hadi aç,'' dedi annem. Poşeti kafama göre yırttım. İçinden bir telefon kutusu çıktı. Son model, devasa telefonlardan bir tane.

''Yaşadığın onca şeyden sonra bu seni biraz mutlu eder diye umdum,'' dedi annem.

''Mutlu eder etmesine, ama kadının birinin beni öldürmeye çalıştığı gerçeğini değiştirmez.'' dedim tersçe. Annemin yüzü asıldı.

''Lütfen artık bundan söz etme. Manhattan'teki bütün polisler o kadını arıyor. Çok yakında hapse girecektir. Muhtemelen hasta bir kadındı. Tarifine göre bir... tanıdığım yok.''

Düşmanın olmasın anne, diye geçirdim. Tabi ki bunu söylemedim. Annemin koca bir hafta yüzünü asmasını kaldıracak halde değildim. Teşekkür edip yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurdum.

''Ben odama çıkıyorum, birazcık dinleceğim.'' dedim kısık sesle.

''Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa seslenmeyi unutma.'' dedi annem. Tamam diye başımı sallayıp ağır ağır merdivenleri çıktım. Odama girip arkamdan kapıyı kapattım. Kendimi camımın kenarındaki koltuğa bıraktım. Bir dakika, burası benim odam değildi ki? Beyaz mobilyalar tamam da yeşil koltuk? Turuncu nevresimler? 

Gözlerim camdan dışarısına takıldı. Bir süre öyle boş boş baktım. Sonra yerimden kalkıp aynanın karşısına geçtim. Üstümdekileri düzenleyip saçımı topladım. Boynumda kırlangıç kolye vardı. 

''15 yaşında birisi için fazla büyüğüm, ha?'' diye mırıldandım kendi kendime. Bu neredeyse iki sene önce miydi? İyi de benim oda takımım üç senedir öyleydi?

Ağır ağır merdivenleri indim. Masadaki telefonu elime aldım. Annem mutfaktan çıkıp yanıma geldi.

''O telefona gözün gibi bakıyorsun Elizabeth.'' dedi sert bir sesle.''Sınavdan yüksek not almasan onu asla alamazdın.''

''Tamam anne, bilerek yere atacak değilim ya.'' 

Telefonu alıp merdivenleri çıkmaya başladım. O sırada da kendime geldim. Kapkaranlık odamdaydım. Tir tir titriyordum. Yorganımı kafama kadar çekip kafamı yastığımın altına soktum.

Bu da neydi böyle?


	32. Ters Cevap Alıyorum

XXXII

Ters cevap alıyorum.

Bazı insanlar umursamazdır. Bazılarıysa her şeyi kafasına takan, fazla umursayan tiplerdir. Zaten asıl sorun ilk bazılarında değil, ikinci bazılarındadır.

Ben de öyleyim. Her şeyi kafama takarım. Hatta o kadar takarım ki bir gün önce beni bir çocuğun-ki bu Luke'tu- öpmüş olması bile aklımdan uçup gitmişti. Tek düşündüğüm gece olanlardı. Kadın bildiğimiz beni öldürmeye çalışmıştı. 

Sabah kahvaltıya inene kadar Persephone, Demeter veya Hades'le karşılaşmadım. Kahvaltıya indiğimdeyse herkesin tamtakım hazır olduğunu gördüm. Sessizce köşedeki sandalyeye oturdum. Kahvaltı her zamanki gibi muhteşemdi.

''Günaydın.'' dedi Persephone hafif titrek bir sesle. 

''Günaydın.'' diye cevapladım. Niye bana böyle bakıyordu ki? İyi davranan Persephone dünde kaldı, bugün üvey annelik günü felan mıydı ki? 

Başka hiçbir şey söylemedim. Sessizce yemeğin bitmesini seyrettim. Hades ayağa kalktı ve yürümeye başladı. Sandalyemi hafifçe geriye itip ayağa kalktım ve ben de peşinden gittim. 

''Baba.'' Başını çevirip bana baktı.''Sana bir şey sormam gerek. Şey-ee...dün gece b-bir görüntü gördüm.''

Sorarcasına baktı.

''Benim hafızamı Mnemonyse silmedi. O zaman, kim sildi?'' Hades'in kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. Eğer bir insan olsaydı renginin solduğunu söyleyebilirdim. Ama bir tanrıydı, hem de üç büyüklerden birisi.

''İşim var, sonra..'' Tam arkasını dönmüştü ki seslendim. 

''Baba! Lütfen.''

''Bunu neden soruyorsun ki?''

Doğru. Neden soruyordum ki?

''Çünkü...çünkü neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum. Birisi öylesine hafızamı silmiş olamaz, değil mi?''

Cevap vermedi.

''Beni öldürmek istedi. Daha önce de bunu denedi. Ama her kim bunu yapıyorsa sadece hafızamı değil, olayı hayatımdan siliyordu.''

Yine cevap vermedi.

''H-hafızamı s-sen mi sildin baba?''

Sessizlik.

Yürüyüp gitti.

''Baba!'' Arkasına bile bakmadı. Sinirden deliye dönmüştüm sanki. Ayağımı yere vura vura hızla içeri girdim. Merdivenleri ikişerli ikişerli çıkıp odama daldım. Neden bu kadar sinirleniyordum ki? İki günde baba-kız ilişkimiz mükemmeleşecek değildi ya? Üstelik babam normal bir insan bile değildi. Üç Büyükler'den biri, yeraltı ve ölüler tanrısıydı. Tabi ki muhteşem (!) ilişkimiz olacaktı canım!

Kendimi sabah topladığım-darmadağın olsa da- yatağa bıraktım. İyi bir şeyler düşünmeliydim. Beni mutlu edecek. Yakın zamanda ne olmuştu ki beni mutlu edecek?

Koca bir öpücüğü atlıyorsun, dedi iç sesim.

Evet, küçücük ama etkisi büyük bir öpücüğü atlıyordum. 

İstemsizce sırıttım. Luke beni öpmüştü. Bildiğimiz hem de. Hades'in önünde. İlk defa. O öpmüştü. Ve ben de ona öylece bakmıştım.

Vay be. Dünyada benden daha salak birisi olabilir miydi?

Gözlerimi kapattım. O kadar hareketli bir hayatım vardı ki... Elim istemsizce dudaklarıma gitti. Evet, hareketli ve çoğunlukla tehlikeli bir hayatım olabilirdi. Ama o an, beni öptüğü an sanki bana binlerce kelime söylemişti. Daha yeni fark ediyordum bunu. O an neyin kafasını yaşıyordum bilmiyorum ama sanki bana fısıldamıştı. O kısacık anda...

"Sen benim ilk tercihimsin." demişti. "Benim bir ailem yok, benim için sen önde geliyorsun başbelası. Seni seviyorum ama seni anlıyorum. Bu yüzden gitmene izin veriyorum."

Aptalın tekiydim. Beyin ölümü gerçekleşmiş bir aptal hem de. Tanrılar aşkına! İlk gerçek öpücüğümü almıştım, hem de beni önemseyen birinden. Ama kılımı bile kıpırdatmamıştım.

Gerçekten. Tam bir numuneydim.

Odamın kapısının çalınmasıyla istemsizce bakışlarımı kapıya çevirdim. Derin bir nefes aldım. Her kimse onu çekemezdim ama bu sarayda ölülerden ve bir Tanrı ve iki Tanrıça haricinde kimsenin yaşamadığını bir de ölülerin benimle konuşacxak bir şeyleri olmadığından doğal olarak olasılıklar babamın da benimle konuşmak istememesinden ikiye düşüyordu. Kısacası toz olmak istemiyorsam akıllı bir kız gibi kapıya yanıt vermem gerekiyordu.

"Girin,"

Kapının açılmasıyla birlikte odanın havası birden ferahladı. Çiçek kokusu odamı doldururken Persephone'nin başı içeri girdi. "Rahatsız etmiyorum ya?"

Yataktan kalkıp ona baktım. Başımı iki yana salladım. Persephone hafif bir gülümsemeyle odama girdi. Ne yapacağını bilemiyormuş gibi duruyordu. O yüzden odamı incelemeye başladı.

İşte utancım tam da o anda başladı.

Odam darmadağınıktı. Evet, bunu daha buraya geleli 24 saat bile olmadan başarmıştım. Aferin bana!

Persephone rahatsızlığımı anlamış gibiydi. Yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme oluştu. "Endişelenme," diye mırıldandı. Elini bir kez sallamasıyla odam kendi kendine toparlandı. Yatağımın örtüsü dümdüz yatağıma yayılırken annemin, daha doğrusu İsobel Rank olan annemin bu olaydan sonra odama girse odamı benim toplamış olmamı düşünüp gururlanabileceğini düşündüm. Ama bu düşünce dün gece gördüğüm görüntülerle birlikte karanlığa gitti.

''Tanrıça Persephone,'' dedim fısıltıya benzeyen bir sesle.''Şey-yanlış olmazsa..ee..geliş sebebinizi sorabilir miyim?''

''Aah-tabi. Ben,'' duraksayıp bana baktı.''Ne zaman döneceğini merak etmiştim de.''

Kalakaldım. Koskoca tanrıça, niçin benim gideceğim vakti merak ediyordu ki?

''Bak,'' dedi düşüncelerimi anlamış gibi.''B-burayı pek ziyaret eden yok. Annem, ben ve Hades var. Ve... anlarsın ya, yeni birisi. Özellikle de... Bir kız melez. Ölümlü. İhtiyaçları olan.''

''Şey..?''

''Hiç bir melez çocuğum olmadı. Bu yüzden hep Hades'in çocuklarını sevdim. Kendi çocuklarım gibi. Ama çoğu sert ve Hades tipindeydi. Beni sevmediler, anneleri bellemediler. Ama sen...''

''Ama benim annem yok. Üstelik annemden de nefret ediyorum. Tam da... aradığınız tür bir melezdim.''

Persephone utangaç bir şekilde bana bakıyordu. Gülümsedüm.''Bir süre daha buradayım.''

Persephone buruk bir gülümsemeyle arkasını döndü. Tam kapıdan çıkacaktı ki durdu. Geri döndü. Ağlıyor muydu?

''Malvine, Hades'i büyüledi. Hades bunu sen doğana kadar fark edemedi bile. Sen doğduktan sonra Malvine'in senin güçlerini emmesiyle öğrendi gerçekleri. Seni ve kuzenini oradan kaçıran babandı. Daha sonra seni İsobel Rank'ın yanına yerleştirdi. Kuzenini de başka bir adamın yanına. Hafızanı Elpis'e o sildirtti. Çünkü hatırlaman, unutmandan çok daha canını yakacaktı. O sadece senin iyiliğini istedi. Keşke Kader izin verseydi de...bunları yaşamasaydın.''

Ve gitti. Ben de kalakaldım. Babamın aksine o söylemişti. Babam kurtarmıştı beni. Her şeye karşı gelerek. Sırf benim için yüzyıllardır karısı olan Persephone'yi karşısına almıştı. Beni seviyordu. Gerçekten seviyordu.

Yatağımdan fırlayıp aşağı indim. Babamı ziyaret etmem gerekiyordu. Sıkıştırmıştım adamı. Hem de öylesine. Boş yere. Bir özür borcum vardı.

Merdivenleri hızla indim. Karşıma Demeter çıktı. Elinde bir kupa çay vardı. Beni görünce yüzü gerildi.

''Eee-şeey- Hades'i gördü-dünüz mü?'' 

''İşleri vardı. Cehennemin bir köşesindedir işte.'' dedi gayet sakin bir tonla.

''Onu bulamaz mıyım?'' diye sordum telaşla.

''Kayığa bin. Belki mahkemeye gitmiştir.''

''Mahkeme?''

''Charon'a sor. O anlatır.'' Sophie burada olsa onun arkasından garip hareketler(Vivivi! Salak kadın ya! Alt üstü şunu sorduk! öğğ!) yapardı. Ama ben. Laf yiyince kilitleniyordum işte.

''Kheiron burada mı?'' Demeter gözlerini devirdi.

''Şu adamın ismini de bir türlü öğrenemiyorsunuz ya. Charon diyorum, Kheiron değil. O yaşlı at adamın yeraltında ne işi var!'' Ve gitti.

Şimdi ne yapacaktım? Direk kapıyı açıp gitmeli mi, yoksa babamı mı beklemeliydim?

Melez olduğunu öğrenmeden önceki Myleen kesin beklerdi. Ama sonraki Myleen, direk dalardı.

Kapıyı açtım ve merdivenleri indim. DEHB. Tanrılar sağolsun ki DEHB denilen bir şey vardı. Yoksa koskocaman bir boşluğa düşmüş olacaktım. Sarayın etrafı boşluktu. Gerçekten de buraya kimse gelmiyor olmalıydı.

''C-char-ron?'' 

Ses yok.

Beklemeye başladım. Rüzgar yoktu. Güneş, gökyüzü yoktu. Kırmıza kaçan koyu renk taşlar ve alevler. Yeraltı tam da yeraltı gibiydi. Ya da Demeter'in söyleyişiyle cehennem gibi.

Sonra bir ses duydum. Bu bir insan sesi değildi. Sanki bir kayık sesi. Birisi kürek mi çekiyordu? Yok, kürek çekmiyordu.

Simsiyah bir pelerin giymiş adam, tahtadan, eski mi eski bir kayığın içindeydi. Başı eğikti.. Kayık boşlukta süzüle süzüle saraya doğru yaklaşıyordu. Kenara geldiğinde durdu. 

''Leydi-?''

''Pardon?'' Adam sesimi duyunca başını kaldırdı. Adam en azından yüz yaşında olmalıydı. Yüzünü kırışıklıklar kaplamıştı. Teni soluktu. Gözleri yoktu. Sadece bomboş, siyah bir karanlık vardı. Sanki.. Sanki yaşayan bir ölüydü. 

Ve de bana çok tanıdık geliyordu.

Eliyle beni işaret etti.''Sen osun. O gördüğüm kız. ''

Gördüğü kız. 

''N-ne?''

''Geri dönen. Zamanı gelmemiş olan.''

''Neyin zamanı?''

''Ölümün.''

Ölümün mü?

''B-be-ben öl-ödüm mü?'' diye sordum korkuyla. Dudaklarını büzdü.

''Pek sayılmaz.'' dedi rahat bir tavırla.''Ölmedin ama ölmek üzereydin. Burada ne işin var?''

''B-ben Hades'in yanına gidecektim.''

''Hades'in nerede olduğunu biliyor musun peki?''

''H-hayır.''

''İyi, bin. Seni Asphodel'e bırakayım bare. Oradan da mahkemeye gidersin.''

Bacaklarım titrerken ağır adımlarla kayığa bindim. Yavaşça en köşedeki oturağa oturdum. Adamın oflamasını dinlerken kayık hareketlendi. Kayıkta bir tek ben vardım.

''Hades'e söylemeyi unutma,'' dedi Charon ters ters.''Senin paranı ödesin. Kayık kendiliğinden gitmiyor burada!''

Ne diye cevap vermem gerektiğini bilemedim. Sessizce olduğum yere siniverdim. Korkmakta haksız mıydım? Adamın gözleri yoktu!

''Hakkım verilmiyor ki!'' diye sızlandı adam.''Yeraltında onca iş yapıyoruz, kaç drahmicik alıyoruz.. Aah aah, bir de saf altın olsalar. Ölümlü dünyada olsam daha çok verirlerdi de onlar drahmi olmuyor işte.''

İki dakika geçmemişti ki kayık durdu. Şimdi upuzun bir tarladaydık. Hayır, amfitiyatro da vardı. Köprüler? Vay be.

''Daedalus'un eserleri. Cezasıymış, hah! Sen onu külahıma anlat.'' Benim şaşkın bakışlarımı fark edince ofladı.''Asphodel. Şurdan-eliyle köşeyi işaret etti.- Erebus'a varırsın. Oradan da mahkemeyi bul. Onu da yapabilirsin, değil mi?''

Ona ters bir bakış attım. Omuz silkti.''İyi.'' Ve gitti. Ben de Asphodel'in değişik yerlerinde öylece yürüyerek devam ettim. Erebus dediği yer koca bir sıraydı.

''Burayı hatırlıyorum.'' diye mırıldandım. Charon'un bahsettiği şey oydu. Onu orada görmüştüm.

Arkamda garip bir soğukluk hissettim. Ne kadar da garip bir şeydi bu? Refleks olarak arkamı döndüğümde görünmez bir şey gördüm. Bir adam. Hayır, adamlar. Adamlar ve kadınlar.

İstemsizce bir çığlık koyuverdim ve koşarak Erebus'a girdim. Nefes nefeseydim. Ruhlardı. Niye etrafımdaydılar ki? 

Kolay ölüm yazısını ve Görevliler yazısını gayet net bir şekilde görebiliyordum. Ve de tabi ki o xray cihazlarını.

Ruhlardan fazlası vardı. Sonsuza kadar uzanıyormuş gibi gözüken bir kuyruk. Ve de uç başlı bir köpek.

''O-ha.''

Olabildiğince hızla kuyrukları delip köşeden gözüken mahkemenin yanına gittim. Mahkeme, harbi bir mahkemeye benziyordu.

Üç hakim vardı. Ortada bir adam duruyordu. Hakimlerden soldaki adama bağıra bağıra bir şeyler söylüyor, ortadaki ise suratını büzüştürüp adama ters ters bakıyordu. Hakimlerin yanında duran, siyah renk cübbeli Hades'i gördüğümde elimi salladım.

Görmedi. Ya da görmezden geldi. Her neyse işte. Tekrar el salladım. Gene olmadı.

Oflaya oflaya beklemeye başladım. Yaklaşık beş dakikalık bir bekleyişin ardından Hades sallana sallana yanıma geldi. 

''Eğer yine-''

''Yo, yo, Grentsank'lı bir soru sormayacağım. Ben, şey için gelmiştim-''

''Ben de tam sana bir şey söyleyecektim. Gitmeni istiyorum. Kampa dönmeni.''


	33. Karşı Taraf Atağa Geçiyor

XXXIII

Karşı Taraf Atağa Geçiyor.

''Ne?''

Yo, şaka yapıyor olmalıydı. Daha geleli bir gün bile olmamışken beni paketliyor muydu? İyi de beni çağıran oydu?

''Bak,'' dedi, sesinde hafif bir gerginlik vardı.''Buralar şu sıralar pek tekin değil. Tartarus meseleleri, diğer meseleler felan.''

''Gaia mı?''

Hades hafifçe öksürdü.''Kısmen. Şu anda bir de seni düşünemem. Burası bir çocuk için fazla tehlikeli.''

''On yedi yaşındayım, baba.''

''Ama hala çocuk gibi davranıyorsun.'' dedi Hades.

''Beni başından atıyorsun.''

Hades biraz düşündü.''Evet, olabilir. Ama önemli olan şu: Seni sapasağlam Melez Kampı'na göndermemiz gerek. Alecto birazcık yorgun gözüküyordu. Bu yüzden bir hafta daha burada kalman gerekecek. Sonra Alecto seni en güvenli* şekilde Melez Kampı'na götürecektir. Şimdi eve dön.'' 

''Nasıl döneceğim?'' diye sordum.

''Geldiğin şekilde.'' Ardından yürüyerek uzaklaştı.

''Hey!'' diye bağırdım arkasından. Başını çevirip bana baktı.''Charon benim gidiş-dönüş paramı ödemeni söyledi. Bir de ona az para veriyorsun sanırım. Çok söylenip duruyor.''

Elime bir kese fırlattı.''İçinde on drahmi var. Eminim bu onu mutlu eder.''

''Dur! Asphodel'deki ruhlar, benim etrafıma toplandı.''

''Orada yaşayan tek şey sendin. Normal değil mi?''

Ve gitti. Ben de mayın tarlasında koşmaya başladım. Birkaç ruh bana doğru hamle yaptı ama onlara fırsat vermeden yanlarından geçip gittim. Ama işe bakın, ruhlar beni takip ediyor gibiydi.

''Geri çekilin!'' diye bağırdım kenara geldiğimde. Ama durmuyorlardı. Niye durmuyorlardı ki?

Ayaklarım yerin sonuna geldiğinde arkama bakma hatasına düştüm. Boşluk veya karanlık değildi. Ateştendi. Kıvılcımlar. Işık. Sıcaklık. Kötü bir his. Boğazının kuruması.

''Hey, sakin ol.(Liam Hermsworth'un filmde Jennifer'a Easy demesi gibi. İhihi :D)'' dedi Charon'un sesi.''Geri çekilin sizi ahmaklar!''

Hayaletler onu dinleyip adeta geri bastılar. Ben de nefes nefese kıyıdan uzaklaştım. Charon katık kaşlarla bana bakıyordu.''O para kesesi benim için mi?''

Gözlerimi devirdim ve keseyi ona fırlattım.''Al şunu! Yeter ki beni Hades'in evine geri götür. Bir daha buralara gelmeyeceğime dair sana taminat verebilirim.''

Adam sırıttı.''Yoo, yoo, gelmelisin bence. Hayalet taşımaktan daha eğlenceli bir kere. Onlar salaklık yapmayı da bilmiyor.''

''Kes sesini!'' 

''Pekala, pekala,'' dedi bir yandan da gülerken.''Hades seni seviyor olmalı. On drahmi ha. Vay be.''

Sonraki birkaç dakika hiç konuşmadık. Ben saraya geldiğimde Persephone ve Demeter derin bir konuşmaya dalmıştı. Beni fark etmediler bile. Ben de ağır adımlarla merdivenleri çıkıp kendimi odama kapattım. 

Sonraki bir hafta da ondan pek farksız geçmedi. 

Saraydan hiç dışarı çıkmadım. Yemek yedim, odamdaki defterlere saçmasapan şeyler çizip saçmasapan şeyler yazdım, evin içini turladım, Persephone ile birlikte bahçeden meyve topladık, felan filan. Son gün geldiğinde Asphodel'e gitmeyi bile düşünmüştüm. O kadardı yani.

Daha önce hiç bir(Böyle yazıyorum ama bu bitişik yazılan hiçbir değil.) kekelediğini görmüş müydünüz? O güne kadar ben de görmemiştim. Ama Persephone bildiğimiz kekeliyordu. 

''K-kendine i-iyi bak.'' Sonra da bana sımsıkı sarıldı. Demeter sadece gülümsedi. Hades'se Persephone ile Demeter'i içeri yolladı. Alecto, ben ve Hades başbaşa kalmış olduk. 

''Persephone seni bir nevi...''

''Kızı gibi görüyor.'' diye lafını tamamladım. Hades kaşlarını çattı, omuz silktim.''Biliyorum, az çok kendisi de bunu söyledi.

''Söyledi mi?'' dedi Hades şaşkınlıkla.''Bir tanrıçayı değiştirdiğinin farkındasın, değil mi? Ee... Hani hafiften kaprislerinden kurtulmuş gibi?''

''Bilmem. Ben pek bir şey yapmadım.'' 

''Tamam. Alecto, yolu biliyorsun.'' dedi Hades. Alecto başını sallayıp bacağıma vurdu.''Gitme vakti, Mylene.''

''Mylene?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.

''Asıl hali. Yunancası yani. Amerika İngilizcesi'nde Myleen oluyor. İki harf değişiyor, pek bir şey fark etmez herhalde.''

''Galiba.''

''İyi yolculuklar.'' dedi Hades. Yavaşça Alecto'nun tepesine bindim. Hades gülümsedi. Koca bir haftalık kısa tatilim boyunca gördüğüm ilk ve tek içten gülümsemesiydi. Bende ona gülümsedim. Alecto hareketlenmeye hazırlandı.

''Sıkı tutunmayı unutma.'' dedi Hades. 

Ve Alecto, dünyanın en hızlı atıyla yarışacak hızda havalandı. Başımı onun boynuna yatırdım ve ellerimle sımsıkı bir şekilde ipleri tuttum. En ufak bir gevşekliğim beni o derin boşluğa geri gönderebilirdi. Düşmeyi düşünmemeye çalıştım. Fakat düşmeyi düşünmemeyi düşünmek bile bir düşünmeydi. 

Kısacası düşünmeden olmuyordu.

Sonra Alecto'nun ani hareketlerinden midir yoksa yorgunluktan mıdır, bilmiyorum. Gözlerim kapanmış, uykuya dalmışım. Tek bir rüya bile görmeden uyandığımdaysa... 

Tekrardan gökyüzünü görmek güzeldi.

New York'un bilmem kaç metre üstünde uçarken bütün şehir ayaklarımızın altındaydı. Bu hem dehşet derecede güzeldi, hem de dehşet derecede korkunç. Zeus'un neden hala beni toza dönüştürmediğine bir türlü anlam veremiyordum. Onun alanındaydım yahu!

Alecto ani bir hareketle alçaldığında neredeyse yere düşüyordum. Son anda iplerini yakalayıp öne doğru eğildim. Koyu renk ceketimin fermuarı açıktı. İçimdeki bluz-ve de kabarmış ve deliye dönmüş saçlarım- havada uçuşuyordu. Şimdi de uykumda üstümü mü açmaya başlamıştım ben? 

Bir elimle Alecto'nun iplerini tutarken diğer elimle belimi kapatıp ceketimin fermuarını boğazıma kadar çektim. İki elimle Alecto'nun iplerini daha da sıkı tuttum.

''Acıktın mı kızım?'' diye sordum fakat rüzgarın gürültüsünden -muhtemelen- Alecto beni duymadı. Sesimi yükselttim.''ACIKTIN MI KIZIM?''

Alecto kuyruğuyla koluma vurdu.

''İyi,'' diye homurdandım.''İniyoruz.''

İplerini daha da sıkı tutup onu yönlerdirirken Alecto kendi dilinde homurdandı. Birkaç dakikalık bir debeleşmenin sonunda onu kendi haline bıraktım. Bizi arka sokaklardan birinin yanına indirdi. 

''Beni burada bekle, yiyecek getireceğim. Sakın,'' dedim baş parmağımı sallayarak.''Peşimden gelme, hiçbir yere gitme. Anlaştık mı?''

Alecto homurdandı. Bu evet sayılırdı.

Sanırım.

Hızlı adımlarla araziden çıkıp en yakındaki markete girdim. Burası Amerika'ydı. Arka sokaklarda bile hazır yemek bulmak kolay işti.

On iki soğuk sandviç, beş ton balığı konservesi, iki ekmek, 6 kutu meyve suyu ve on litrelik ve beş yüz mililitrelik su aldım. Hepsini alışveriş arabasına yerleştirdikten sonra kasaya gittim.

''Geniş bir aileniz var, ha?'' dedi kasiyer çocuk. Benden en fazla birkaç yaş büyüktü. Sarışın, mavi gözlüydü. Luke'u düşünmeden edemedim.

''Evet, öyle.'' dedim sakince.

''Sen,'' dedi çarpık bir gülümsemeyle.''Alışverişleri genelde sen yapmıyorsun. Seni daha önce burada hiç görmedim.''

''Buradan geçip gidiyorduk, o kadar. Burada oturmuyorum.'' diye cevap verdim. Çocuk sustu. Aldıklarımı ödeyip poşetlere doldurdum. Sandviçler bir poşete, meyve suları birine, su birine ve ekmekler birine. Dört poşet. İkiye bol sekiz. 

Alecto'nun yanına varana kadar canım çıktı diyebilirim. Aklıma tekrar Luke geldi. O burada olsa bu kadar çok sandviç yiyor olmazdık. Hepimize yetecek yemeği daha düzgün bir yerden bulurdu. En kötü ihtimalle poşetleri taşımama yardım ederdi.

''Hey Alecto! Yavaş ol!'' Alecto'nun ambalajları pek umursadığı yoktu. Bütün sandviçleri ağzına attığında en fazla bir dakika olmuştu.

''Of Alecto, of!'' 

Ekmeklerden birini, on litrelik su şişesini uzattım. Ekmeği yedi, su şişesini kafasına dikti. Şişenin içine meyve sularını döktüm. -Neyse ki- bekleyebildi ve hepsini döktükten sonra içti. Ben de kendime kalan meyve suyunu ve ekmek parçasını yedim. Su şişemden birkaç yudum aldıktan sonra Alecto'nun sırtına bindim. Alecto birkaç tur attı-Evcil hayvanımda azıcık hazımsızlık sorunu varsa ne yapabiliriz ki?- 

Her neyse, on dakikalık bir rotörün ardından havalandık. Birilerinin Alecto'ya sürüş dersi vermesi gerektiği açıkça ortadaydı. O kadar dengesiz ve hızlı gidiyordu ki yediklerimin midemde durması pek mümkün değil gibi gözüküyordu. Alecto'ya yavaşlaması ve düzgün gitmesi için bir fırça attım. Alecto ani bir hareketle yön değiştirdi. Yediğim son şeylerin bir kısmı- büyük bir kısmı- New York sokaklarına döküldü. 

İnsanlar için ufukta yeni bir kıyamet teorisi vardı: Kusmuk yağmurları.

''Ahh, yeter artık!'' diye bağırdım.''Tamam kustum, bir de bayılayım da yere mi düşeyim?''

Alecto onaylarcasına başını salladı. Gözlerimi devirdim.

''Tamam, hızlı gitmek istiyorsan git. Ama lütfen, sarsmadan. Kampa ölmek için dönmedim ben.''

Alecto biraz daha az sarsmaya çalışarak-tabi tabi- bizi kampa getirdiğinde o kadar başım dönüyordu ki Alecto'nun sırtından indiğimde yere düştüm.

''Of Alecto, sanki şarttı.'' diye sızlandım. Alecto cevap vermedi. Çoktan Melez Tepesi'ne tırmanmaya başlamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonraysa çilek tarlalarının olduğu yerde gözden kayboldu. Derin bir nefes alıp ayağa kalktım.

''Seni neden yeraltında bırakmadım ki.''

Bakın, kamp, kamp gibi değildi.

Melez Tepesi'ni tırmandıktan ve kampı görebildikten sonra hayatımın dayağını yemiş gibi hissediyordum. O şaşkın melezler topluluğu neredeydi be?

Bütün kamp sanki hipnoz edilmiş gibiydi. Kimse gülmüyordu. Sadece fısıltılı konuşmaların oluşturduğu bir gürültü vardı. Çoğunluğun üstü zırhlarla kaplıydı. Bulunduğum yerin birkaç metre ötesine çuvallarla tepecikler oluşturmuştu. 

''Liz!'' Arizona'ydı. Sarı saçlarını balık sırtı örmüş, diğerleri gibi üstüne bir zırh giymiş Arizona. Elinde bir kılıç tutan Arizona.

''Arizona,'' dedim şaşkınlığımı fazlasıyla belli ederek.''Neler oluyor burada?''

''Romalılar,'' dedi Arizona.''Geliyorlar.''


	34. Kan Bağım Genişliyor

XXXIV

Kan bağım genişliyor.

Kalakaldım. Bu kadar çabuk olamazdı. Bu kadar hızlı... Bir anda. Sadece bir hafta öncesine kadar neredeyse kimse Romalıları bilmezken şimdi bütün kamp onlarla savaşmaya hazırlanıyordu.

Tanrılar kesinlikle alay etmeyi seviyorlardı.

''N-ne zaman öğrendiniz?'' diye sordum. 

''Bir buçuk hafta kadar önce.''

''O zaman biz görevdeydik. Niye bize haber göndermediniz?'' Arizona kaşlarını çattı.

''Gönderdik. Luke'la konuştuk hatta. Söylemedi mi?'' Başımı hayır anlamında salladım. Arizona kaşlarını kaldırdı.

''Senin neyin var?'' diye sordum.''Canın sıkkın gibi.''

''Çok şeyim var, Myleen.'' dedi Arizona.''Yürüyelim mi?''

* * *

''Yani bütün bunların bir buçuk haftada yapılmadığını mı söylemeye çalışıyorsun?'' Arizona evet anlamında başını salladı.

''Kheiron her şeyi planlamış gibiydi. Sizi de Romalıları kamptan uzak tutacak bir iksir tarifi almak için oraya gönderdi ya.''

''Doğru,'' diye fısıldadım.''Hatta Luke sormuştu. Bariyerlerle ilgili? Aman, yani sınırla?''

''Evet, sınırla ilgili.'' dedi Arizona.''Henry'nin kardeşleri Hekate melezleriyle kavga etti hatta. İşlerini çabuk bitirmedikleri için.''

''Henry ve sen,'' dedim şüpheyle.''Aranızda bir şey mi geçti?''

''B-biz ayrıldık.'' dedi Arizona.

''Ne? İyi de neden?''

''Savaş olayını öğrendiğimizden beri aramız gergindi. Ona kimseye söylememesini tembihledim. Romalılar'ı yani. O da kardeşlerinin bilmesi gerektiğini, hatta bütün kampın bilmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Sonra herkese söylendiğinde de kavga ettik. Sonra da ayrıldık. Öyle işte.''

''Ah, özür dilerim gerçekten. Hepsi benim suçum. Henry'le kendim konuşmalıydım. Seni bu işe karıştırmamalıydım.''

''Hayır, hayır, kendini suçlama.'' dedi.''Yalvarsan da onu ikna edemezdin zaten.''

Birkaç dakika ikimiz de konuşmadık. Ta ki onu görene kadar.

Luke'u.

Bir taşın üstüne oturmuştu. Üstünde diğerleri gibi bronz renkte bir zırh vardı. Altına normal bir kot pantolon giymişti. Elindeki kılıcıyla oynuyordu. Bizi fark etmemişti.

''Eee,'' dedi Arizona. Yüzü iyice beyazlamıştı.''Şey, b-ben olanları öğrendim.''

''Olanları?''

''Şey-şu Leydi'li işleri diyorum. Hani senin annenmiş. Ee-eee-,sen onu -''

''Öldürmüşüm?'' diye sözünü tamamladım.

''Yeraltı nasıldı?'' diye sordu Arizona.

''Konuyu değiştirmek zorunda değilsin. Beni öldürmek istiyordu. Ben sadece kendimi korudum.'' dedim ve Luke'un yanına doğru yürümeye başladım. Yanına yaklaştığımda başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Yüzünde bir gülümseme oluşurken elindeki kılıcı kenara bırakıp ayağa kalktı.

''Ee,'' dedim sırıtarak.''Bir buçuk haftadır başında bir baş belası yok. Sonunda rahat ettin mi?''

Güldü.''İşin aslına bakarsan çok sıkıcıydı. Başı beladan kurtulmayan, şaşkın ve oldukça sakar birisi olmayınca doğal olarak.''

''Çok kötüsün.''

Cevap vermedi. Öylece gülümseyerek yüzüme baktı. Acaba öpücüğü mü düşünüyordu ki?

Öpücük kelimesini düşündüğüm anda bütün kaslarım gerildi. Ee, benimle konuşacak mıydı? Özür mü dileyecekti? Yoksa tekrar mı öpecekti? Çıkma teklifi? Red? Hata? Şaşkınlık?

''Myleen,'' dedi Luke.

''Efendim?''

''Sana bir şey söylemem gerek.'' Yüzünde kötü bir ifade vardı. Konu değiştir Myleen. Ne olursa olsun ama o olmasn.

''Romalıları diyorsan biliyorum.'' Elimle etrafı gösterdim.''Gayet belli oluyor zaten.''

''Hayır, başka bir şey söylecektim.'' dedi Luke sıkıntıyla.

''Önce gidip kulübeme yerleşmek istiyorum. Tabi bir de evcil hayvanım kampta terör estirmeden önce onu bulmam gerek. Görüşürüz sonra.'' Arkamı dönüp gidecek oldum fakat bana seslendiğinde tekrardan ona döndüm.

''Myleen.'' 

Sorarcasına baktım. Ama bir şey söylemedi. Sadece gelip bana sarıldı. Zırhı o kadar sertti ki bir garip olmadan edemedim. Sonra geriye çekildi.

''Bu ne içindi?'' diye sordum. Gülümsedi.

''Hiç. Hiçbir şey içindi.''

Gülümsedim ve ona el sallayıp Arizona'nın yanına döndüm. Arizona kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, ayağını yere vura vura bana bakıyordu.

''Pekala, gerçekten anlatacağım.'' dedim.

''Hemen başlasan iyi olacak Myleen, yoksa bir Athena melezi tarafından Asphodel'i boylayacaksın.'' Asphodel. Hafifçe ürperdim fakat belli etmedim.

''Geçen hafta,'' dedim yürürken.''Yeraltına gitmeden önce. Aslında hemen önce. Hades gelmişti işte. Luke anlatmıştır oraları sana?''

''Anlattı anlattı, saadede gel sen.'' 

''Tam giderken gitmememi söyledi. Hades'in karşısında. Ben de gitmek istediğimi felan söyledim. Soph bana sarıldı, Luke'sa...'' Arizona bana koluma cimcik attı.

''Söylesene! Çatlatma insanı!''

''Öptü.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Beni öptü.''

''Dudağından?'' diye sordu, başımı salladım. Arizona kısa bir çığlık attı.''Nasıl söylemezsin bana?''

''Fırsat bulamadım ki. Hem azıcık da unutmuştum. Malum, midem bulanıyordu felan. Alecto sağolsun tepesinde canımı çıkarttı.''

''Ee, orada konuşurken bahsetti mi? Yani öpücükten.'' Başımı iki yana salladım.

''Yapma ya.'' dedi Arizona.''Seni bir kere daha öpebilirdi mesela. Çok romantik olurdu. Henry öyle yapmıştı.''

Dudağımı büzerek ona sarıldım. Boy olarak ondan dört-beş santim daha uzundum. Ama ben ondan biraz daha kiloluydum mesela. 

''Yapma böyle, eninde sonunda sana dönecek. Henry seni bırakacak kadar aptal olamaz. Hem öyle bir yaparsa onu hayaletlere öldürtürüm.''

Başını geri çekti.''Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?''

İnsanın içine oturan sözler.

''Ben bir katil değilim.'' dedim kendimi de bu söze inandırmaya çalışarak.''Alecto'yu bulmam gerek. Sonra görüşürüz, olur mu?''

''Tamam. Görüşürüz.''

\- - -

Hızlıca oradan uzaklaşırken bir melez kalabalığının içine girdim. Hepsi dönüp bana bakıyordu. Haksız da değillerdi ya. Hepsi zırh giymişti. Bense üstümde bir ceketle geziniyordum. 

Yarım saatlik bir arayışın sonunda Alecto'yu bulamayacağımı fark ettim. Sonunda ilk gördüğüm kıza sordum.

''Siyah renkli, yarasa gibi uçan bir ejderha-ya da her neyse gördünüz mü?'' Kısa bana şaşkın şaşkın baktı.

''Onu ne yapacaksın? O Hades kızının evcil hayvanı.'' Gülümsedim. Ağzımı açacak oldum ama elimle susmamı işaret etti. 

''O bir katil.'' diye fısıldadı kulağıma.''Kendi öz annesini öldürmüş, inanabiliyor musun? En yakın arkadaşı da ortalıklarda yok. Onu da öldürmüş olabileceğini düşünüyorum. Sence de olabilir mi?''

Gülle veya dayak. Bu kesinlikle ölmekle aynı şeydi. 

''Hey!'' dedi.''İyi misin sen? Daldın gittin.''

''E-evet, iyiyim. Zannetmiyorum. Hem, k-kim söyledi bunu?''

''Luke Castellan, bilirsin o çocuğu. Bir Athena kızıyla konuşuyordu. Ar-, dur neydi. Hah, Arizana.''

''Arizona olmasın?'' Gülümsedi.

''Aynen. Bak dikkatli ol. En yakın arkadaşları bile ondan korkuyor olmalı. Bence özellikle öyle ortada konuşuyorlardı. Herkes duysun da kendilerinden uzak dursun diye. Neyse canım, benim kardeşlerimi bulmam gerek. Görüşürüz.''

Ağlamadım. Hiçbir şey yapmadım. Dosdoğru Luke'u bulduğum yere gittim. Hala oradaydı. Bir arkadaşıyla konuşuyordu. Bir saniye bile beklemeden üstüne yürüdüm. 

''Sen,'' dedim dişlerimi sıkarak.''Sen dünyada gördüğüm en berbat insansın.''

''Myleen-''

''Herkese söylemek seni mutlu etti mi?! Niye söyledin?! Niye yaptın bunu!'' Bir yandan da zırhını yumrukluyordum. Bir süre sonra bunun işe yaramadığını hatırlayıp geri çekildim.

''Myleen, bir dakika din-''

''Hayır, artık dinlemeyeceğim. Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun sen?! Önce kampa Romalılar'ın geldiğini haber vermiyorsun, şimdi de bu. Bir gün gelip beni öpüyorsun, ertesi gün öldürüyorsun!''

''Myleen!'' Gelen Arizona'ydı. Etrafımıza koca bir grup toplanmıştı. Arizona hızlı adımlarla yanıma geldi. Kolumu tutmaya çalıştı ama geri çektim.

''İkiniz de,'' dedim resmen burnumdan soluyarak.''B-benden uzak durun.''

''Hayaletler.'' Arkamı döndüm. Yerden hayaletler çıkıyordu. Elimi sallayarak hepsini yok ettim. Sonra bir saniye bile beklemeden oradan ayrıldım. Hades kulübesine girip kapıyı arkamdan çat diye kapattım. 

''Niye?! Kahrolası dünyada benden başka kimse yok mu sanki! Her şey beni mi bulmak zorunda!'' 

Olduğum yere çöküp dizlerimi kendime çektim. Başımı dizlerime gömüp ağlamaya başladım. Bir yandan da yeri yumrukluyordum.

''Neden, neden?'' 

En yakın arkadaşım ve sevdiğim çocuk. Aynı anda bana ihanet ediyordu. Neden? Niye bir saniyeliğine bile olsa mutlu olamıyordum ki. 

''Sen,'' dedi tanıdık olmayan bir ses.''İyi misin?''

Başımı kaldırıp sesin sahibine baktım. Hayalet miydi? Yok, hayır. 12 yaşında bir çocuktu.

Koyu renk siyah saçları, ona yakın renkte gözleri vardı. Teni soluk beyazdı. O kadar zayıftı ki bir hastaneye gitse kesin onu bir çocuk doktoruna, ordan da diyetisyene yönlendirirlerdi. Ama Melez dünyasında yaşıyorduk. Burada işler pek de öyle yürümüyordu işte.

''Sen de kimsin?'' diye sordum. Gözyaşlarımı koluma silip burnumu çekerken ayağa kalktım. Çocuk hafifçe utanarak cevapladı.

''Ben Nico. Nico Di Angelo.'' 

''Adını bir yerden duymuş olabilirim sanırım.'' dedim kaşlarımı çatarak.''Seni tanıyor muyum?''

''Kimi tanıdığını bana mı soruyorsun?'' diye cevapladı.

''Bu sıralar hafıza problemim var da. Cidden soruyorum. Kimsin ve kulübemden ne işin var?''

''İşin aslına bakarsan, burası kulüben değil, kulübemiz. Benim babam da Hades. Yani, seninle de bir nevi kardeş oluyoruz.''

Evet, tanrılar alay etme işini çok iyi biliyordu.


	35. Kardeşimle Dertleşiyoruz

XXXV

Kardeşimle dertleşiyorum

''Yani aslında 70 küsür yaşındasın?''

Saatin kaç olduğunu, yemeği kaçırıp kaçırmadığıma dair en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. Tek bildiğim Nico'yla konuşmanın beni rahatlattıydı. Teknik olarak, yaşadıkları benden iyi değildi.

Aslında ilk başlarda hiç konuşmadı. Sadece benim birkaç şey-şu son olaylara kadar olan bütün hayatım- anlatmamı dinledi, hiç soru sormadı. Sonra kendinden bir şeyler anlattı. Kampa nasıl geldiğini, ablasını kaybettiğini-bunu zar zor söylemişti, zar zordan kastım, dilim söylemeye varmıyor gibi- ve de 2.Argo'dan Koç Hedge adındaki bir satirle buraya gölge yolculuğu yaptığını. Gölge yolculuğu Alecto'yla uçmaktan kesinlikle bin kat daha iyiydi.

''Aşağ yukarı öyle.'' diye cevapladı.''Sen?''

''27 Nisan'dan beri on yediy-'' Sözümü tamamlamaya fırsat bulamadan Alecto kulübenin açık camından içeri daldı. Neyseki iki cam da açıktı. (Alecto daha önce iki kere kulübenin camlarını kırmıştı da.) Nico şaşırdı, ama gerilemedi.

''Şey, bu benim evcil hayvanım. Yarasa-,dur neydi? Her neyse. Adı Alecto.''

Alecto.

Alecto ismini duyunca Nico'nun yüzü gerildi.''Adı... Ona bir İyi kimseler'in adını mı verdin?''

Başımı evet anlamında salladım.''Tam da öyle oldu. Şey, bu benim doğum günü hediyemdi. Hades'ten. Onu da evcil hayvanımın adaşı olan şey getirmişti. Ee, aramızda ufak bir tartışma çıkınca da...''

''İnadına adını koydun yani? Evcil hayvanına seslenince sorun çıkıyor mu?''

Başımı hayır anlamında salladım.

''İyi o zaman.'' Hafifçe uzanıp Alecto'nun başını okşadı. Alecto mırıldanıp onun kolunun altına girdi.

''Bayan O'leary'le iyi anlaşırlardı.'' Sorarcasına baktım.''O da benim evcil hayvanım. Bir cehennem tazısı.''

''Bütün Hades melezlerinin değişik değişik evcil hayvanları mı oluyor?'' 

''Hazel'ın bir atı var, adı Arion. Çok hızlı koşuyor. Üstelik her yerde de uçabiliyor. Ama Bianca'nın...''Duraksadı. Bu ölen ablasının adıydı. ''Onun bir evcil hayvanı yoktu. Gerçeği ben vardım. Bana bakıcılık yapmak daha çok zamanını alıyordu.''

Cevap vermedim.

''Her neyse,'' dedi.''Akşam yemeğine geç kalacağız.''

''Ben yedim bir şeyler. Sen git.''

''Peki. Bu arada devriyelere katılmak istersen-gece veya gündüz- Apollon kulübesine git.'' dedi ve son kez Alecto'nun başını okşayıp dışarı çıktı. Alecto -benim haricimdeki herkese olduğu gibi- Nico'nun arkasından zıplayarak sırıttı. 

''Ee,'' dedim Alecto'ya bakarak.''Yine baş başa kaldık, ha?''

Alecto sırtını dönüp köşedeki yerine oturdu. 

''Sadece ben kaldım galiba.''

Kendimi yatağıma bıraktım. Dünyadan silinmek, yok olmak istiyordum. Kimsenin beni görmemesini istiyordum. Bir saniyeliğine bir hayalet olsam.

Gözlerimi sımsıkı kapayıp yorganı üstüme örttüm. Bana sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir on dakikanın ardından gözlerim kapandı ve uykuya daldım.

Ve o tatlı rüyalarım beni yalnız bırakmadı.

Neredeydim? Karanlık bir oda mı? Evet, ta kendisi. Duvarları, masası veya sandalyesi var mıydı? Hayır. Bomboş. Karanlık.

''Gerçekten de iyi iş çıkarttın.'' 

Kalbim takla attı.Sesin sahibi Leydi Grentsank'tı.

''Ah küçük Myleen.'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Beni öldürünce her şeyin biteceğini mi sanmıştın?''

Yutkundum.''Şimdi de rüyalarımla mı beni korkutmaya çalışıyorsun?''

''Geceler,'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Kötülük için çok uygun. Fazlasıyla karanlık.''

''Neredeysen çık ortaya!'' diye bağırdım. Güldü.

''Beni hiçbir zaman göremeyeceksin. Ama sana nefesin kadar yakın olacağım Myleen. Sesimi iliklerine kadar hissedeceksin. Bana yaptıklarının bedelini ödeyeceksin.''

Ve uyandım.

Kulübe bomboştu. Ya Nico hiç gelmemişti, ya da geldiği gibi geri gitmişti. Alecto zaten ormanda kafasına göre geziniyor olmalıydı. Saat neredeyse on oluyordu. Gidip devriyelere katılmak için çok az vaktim vardı.

Bana aptal, geri zekalı veya herhangi bir şey söyleyebilirsiniz. Ama bir açıklamam var. Durduk yere bütün gece ayakta kalmak mı? Hadi ordan! Normalde asla yapmayacağım bir şey. Ama Hades'in krallığından beri geceleri rüyasız bir uykum olmuyor. Ya ölüyordum, ya da öldürüleceğimin haberini alıyordum. En azından geceleri yorulup gündüzleri birkaç saat uyuyabilirdim, değil mi?

Ayağa kalktım ve kendime defalarca aynı şeyi söyledim: Bana ters ters bakanları takmayacaktım. Bana ters ters bakanları takmayacaktım. Bana ters ters bakanları takmayacaktım. 17 yaşında bir kızdım ve insanları takmamayı pek ala becerebilirdim. Ters ters bakanları. Fısıldaşanları.

Gözlerimi kapatıp dişlerimi sıktım.''Kah-ret-sin.''

Hayatıma, üvey ve gerçek anneme, üvey kardeşim Sam'e, babama ve sevdiğim bütün insanlara lanet etmek istiyordum. Ama hiçbirin yapmadım. Hepsini faiziyle bana döneceğinden adım kadar emindim.

Üstüme ceketimi geçirdim ve hızla Hades külübesinden dışarı çıktım. Etrafıma bakmıyordum. Apollon kulübesiyle Hades kulübesi arası çok uzak değildi zaten.(Athena kulübesine oranla.) Etrafta kimse yoktu. Saat dokuza geliyordu. Doğal olarak.

Biri hariç.

Birisi beni kolumdan tutup durdu. Arkamı döndüğümde karşımda Luke vardı.


	36. Seviyorum

XXXVI

Seviyorum.

''Bu sefer,'' dedi ciddi bir ses tonuyla.''Beni dinleyeceksin.''

''Kolumu bırak Luke.'' dedim sert bir sesle. Ama Luke'un bırakmaya niyeti yok gibiydi.

''İstersen çığlık at, istersen bana vurmaya çalış. İkisini de tercih etmeyeceğini düşünüyorum.''

''Nedenmiş o?''

''Yoksa seni kucaklayıp götürürüm.'' dedi Luke.

''Ne?'' 

''Gayet açık konuştuğumu düşünüyorum Myleen.'' dedi Luke.''Ya benimle gelirsin, ya da seni kucaklayıp kendim götürürüm.''

''Şaka yapıyorsun.'' dedim alaycı bir ifadeyle. Bana öylece baktı.''Oh, hayır, sen şaka yapmıyorsun.''

Beklentiyle baktı. İçimden ona hiç de hoş olmayacak birkaç söz söyledim.''Bunun bedelini ödeyeceksin Luke Castellan.''

Gülümsedi.''Göreceğiz.''

Luke beni kimsenin bizi doğru düzgün göremeyeceği, kulübelerden uzak bir köşeye getirdi. Ormanın dibindeydik. Birkaç kaya parçası vardı. Bir tanesinin ucuna oturdum. O da karşıma oturdu.

''Ne anlatacaksan çabuk anlat.'' dedim sert olmaya çalışarak.''Apollon kulübesine gidip devriyelere katılmam gerek.''

''Merak etme, çok vaktini almayacağım.'' dedi düşünceli bir edayla.''Ben...ben sadece özür dilemek istiyorum. San-''

''Özür dilemek mi?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.''Özür dileyince her şeyin biteceğini mi düşünüyorsun?''

''Bak, be-''

''Ben buraya gelmeden önce de hayatım muhteşem değildi! Annem her zaman bana soğuktu. Asla normal bir anne-kız ilişkimiz olmadı. Sonra da George'la evlendi, işinden kafasını kaldıramaz oldu. Sam doğdu, aramız iyice açıldı. Hayatım bir yokluğun içindeyken buraya geldim ben. Sevilmeyen, sayılmayan biriyken burası benim evim oldu. Ve sen bunu yıktın Luke! Siz yıktınız.''

''İkimiz de bunu istememiştik!''

''Sonra ne oldu? Annem sandığım kadının üvey annem, en yakın arkadaşımın kuzenim ve hiç tanımadığım iki kadından birinin annem, öbürününse teyzem olduğunu öğrendim. Annem beni öldürmek isterken ben onu öldürdüm. Bütün güç dengelerini bozup yeraltına gittim. Buraya gelirken heyecanlıydım. Evime dönmüştüm. Ama siz-''

''Biz Arizona'yla senin hakkında konuşuyorduk!'' dedi Luke yüksek sesle.''Çünkü ikimiz de senin için üzülüyorduk. Biz, ben seni asla üzmek istemedim. Afrodit kızlarından birisi yanımızdan geçerken duydu. Ve o yaydı. Ben seni asla üzme-''

''Özellikle yaptığını söylediler.''

''Yapmadım. Yapmam da. Çünkü seni seviyorum, Myleen. Anlıyor musun?!'' Ayağa kalktı.''Çünkü lanet olsun ki sana deliler gibi aşığım. Sırf sen mutlu ol diye bir şeyleri düzeltmeye çalışırken her şeyi mahvettim. Ve evet, bunun için özür dilerim.''

Kalakaldım. Evet, Luke'un beni öpmesi onun benden hoşlandığı anlamına geliyordu. Ama hiç bana böyle bir itirafta bulunacağını düşünememiştim ki! Öylece kalakaldım. Luke taşa tekrar oturdu ve mavi gözlerini bana dikti.

''Bu, bu senin için çok ani oldu.'' dedi.''P-''

Uzanıp onu öptüm.

Geçen seferkinin aksine şaşkın değildim. Ne olduğunun farkındaydım. Yumuşak dudaklarının, sıcak nefesinin... Başımı onun omzuna yatırıp ona sımsıkı sarıldım. O da ellerini belimden sardı. 

''Özür dilerim.'' diye mırıldandım.''Dinlemediğim için, saçmaladığım için özür dilerim.''

''Özür dileme.'' diye fısıldadı Luke.''Kim olursa olsun senin gibi bir tepki verirdi. İhanete uğramış gibi hissettin.''

''Az önce seni öptüm. Ve sen yine bu konuyu mu düşünüyorsun?'' Geriye çekilip yüzüne baktım. Gülümsedi.

''Şok olmadım denebilir.''

''Ne yani?''

''Babanın önünde seni öptüm Myleen. Eğer hayır diyecek olsan yüzüme tokadı yapıştırmış olurdun.''

''Hıh.'' 

Dudağıma minik bir öpücük kondurup bana sımsıkı sarıldı.

''Bu kadar geç kaldığım için özür dilerim.'' (Ben de! Sonunda o istediğiniz Luke/Myleen sahnesi, beğendiniz mi? :D )

''Kafam çok karışıktı.'' dedi Luke.''Özellikle de senin geldiğin dönemde. Ne yapacağımın ya da ne yaptığımın farkında bile değildim.''

''Biliyorum, elinde olsa beni bir yere bağlayıp başıma bir adam oturturdun.''

''Ama sen de başına bela açmadan duramıyordun. Hem,'' dedi düşünceli bir edayla.''Başına onca şey geldi ki.. Bu, bu belki de benim suçumdu.''

''Hayır, tabi ki senin suçun değildi.'' dedim elimle yüzünü kavrayarak.

''Kampa geldiğinde ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydin. Seni kurtarmaya gelen melez olarak görevimi yapmam gerekirdi. Bense seni umursamadım. Kendi sorunlarımla uğraşıp seni koca kampta yalnız bıraktım. Sophie'ye de bu yüzden iyi davrandım belki.''

''Ha, bir de o konu var tabi.'' dedim iğneleyici bir tonla. Luke elimi tuttu.

''Sophie'ye sıcak davrandım çünkü sana yaşattırdıklarımı onun yaşamasını istemedim. Sana her şeyi doğru anlatsam asla o görevi kabul etmezdin. Sonunda başına kötü şeylerin geleceğini bilirdin. Sophie'nin bunları yaşamasını istemedim. Ama o beni biraz yanlış anladı.''

''Senden hoşlanıyordu.'' diye açıkladım. Luke şaşırmış görünmüyordu.

''Biliyorum.'' dedi sakince.

''Nasıl?''

''Senin kaybolduğun gece,'' dedi Luke.''Onu hep geri ittiğimi, yakınlaşmasına izin vermediğini söyledi. Ben de başkasını sevdiğimi, o zaman duygularımın net olmadığını söyledim.''

''O başkası ben mi oluyorum?'' diye sordum sırıtarak. Luke gülümsedi.

''Bir baş belası desem yeterli olur mu?'' Koluna yumruk attım.

''Demek ki birazcık inadını yensen her şey halloluyormuş, değil mi?'' 

''Belki bundan sonra azıcık-ama dikkat çekiyorum, azıcık daha az inatçı olabilirim.'' Ayağa kalktı. Bir yandan da hafifçe gülüyordu.

''Artık kulübelere dönsek iyi olacak. Harpyalara yem olmak istemeyiz.''

Gülümseyerek oturduğum taştan kalktım. Tam bir adım atıyordum ki Luke elimi tuttu. 

''Elini tutmamda sakınca yok, değil mi?'' diye sordu. Başımı hayır anlamında salladım. 

O gece hayatımın en rahat uykusunu geçirdim.


	37. Kızıl Kafa İris Mesajı Yolluyor

XXXVII

Kızıl Kafa İris Mesajı yolluyor.

Sabah uyandığımda uzun bir süredir olmadığım kadar mutluydum. Sanki bir rüyada gibiydim. Kaç aydır uğraştığım, içimde büyüttüğüm o korku(ben korkmadım, sadece uygun zamanı aradım.-Kızmayın ama, anca yani :) yok olmuştu. Beni seviyordu. Onu seviyordum. Güvendeydim, güvendeydik. Bir sorun çıkamazdı. Çıkmamalıydı.

Keşke çıkmasaydı.

''Myleen?''

Kafayı mı yiyordum ben?

Korkuyla yerimden doğrulup karşıma baktığımda bir görüntü gördüm. Hayır, kafayı felan yemiyordum. Duyduğum ses en yakın arkadaşım, İper'in Leydisi Sophie'ye aitti. Ve o üstünde Leydi Grentsank(Bunun Grandsank olarak zamanla dilimize oturacağından şüphe etmekteyim..) 'ın giydiği türden kıyafetler giymişti. Gözlerinin etrafında mor-mavi karışımı değişik bir makyaj vardı. Dudaklarında ruj vs yoktu. Ki hiç gerek yoktu. O göz makyajı. 

''Sophie?'' diye fısıldadım korkuyla. Yan ranzada yatan Nico'ya kaçamak bir bakış attım. Uyuyordu ama uyanması ya da bizi duyması an meselesiydi. Elimle Nico'yu işaret ettim. Sophie başıyla onayladı.

''Şey, sana önemli bir şey söylemem gerekiyordu.''

''İris mesajıyla mı? Daha uygun bir vakit bulamadın mı ki?'' diye sordum hafifçe gıcık olarak.''Yarın felan olsa olmaz mıydı?''

''O kadar vaktimiz olduğunu sanmıyorum.'' dedi Sophie. 

İşte bu hiç hoşuma gitmedi.

''Niye o kadar vaktimiz yokmuş?'' diye sordum hafifçe alaycı bir tonla. Ama Sophie şaka yapmıyordu. Benimle dalga geçmediği de çok açıktı.

''Bak Myleen,'' dedi düşünceli bir ifadeyle.''İper'de birkaç sorun var. Buraya gelmen gerek.''

''Ne gibi? Leydi sensin, benim orada olmamı doğru bulacaklarını sanmıyorum.'' 

''Anlamıyorsun. Bu...bu Leydi Grentsank'la ilgili.''

Durdum. Daha doğrusu kaldım. 

''O-onu, o öldü. Ne gibi bir sorun olabilir ki?''

''Yandaşları,'' diye açıklamaya koyuldu Sophie.''Durmuyorlar. Genç olduğum için birçok asil bana saygı göstermeyi reddediyor. Bu yüzden bütün gücünü sakladığı şeyi bulamıyorum. Üzgünüm Myleen. Ama Leydi Grentsank ölmedi. Eğer acele etmezsek bütün gücüyle geri dönecek. Ve de yapacağı ilk iş seni öldürmek olacak.''

Kaldım. Bütün umutlarım yok oldu. Mutlu olmak mı? Unut gitsin. Birinden hoşlanmak mı? Ona aşık olmak mı? Zorlama. 

İtiraz etmedim. Onun o kadar kolayca ölmüş olmasını nasıl normal bulmuştum ki? Nasıl inanmıştım öldüğüne?

Ama öleceği çok belliydi, diye düşündüm. Kan. Kehanetler. 

''N-ne yapmam gerek?'' 

''Buraya gelmen, halkı onları paramparça edeceğine inandırman ve sakladığı şeyi ortaya çıkartıp yok etmen gerek. Ve bunu bugün yapmak zorundayız.''

'Devam etmek için 1 drahmi atın.' 

Sophie cebinden bir altın çıkartıp önüne fırlattı. Ekrandaki yazı kayboldu.

''Gitmem gerek. Acele et Myleen, çok vaktimiz yok.''

Eliyle görüntüyü yok ederken olduğum yerde kaldım. Kimseye haber vermeden gitmem gerekiyordu. Luke ve Arizona -dolayısıyla Kheiron- bunu öğrenirse gitmeme asla izin vermezlerdi. Savaş öncesi. Bunu kendi başıma yapmam gerekiyordu.

Arkamı dönüp kalkmıştım ki karşımda bana bakan bir çift zeytin göz gördüm. Bu Nico'ydu. Konuşmalarımızı dinlemiş olmalıydı. 

Kısa bir şoktan sonra ona doğru birkaç adım attım.''Bunu kimseye anlatmaman gerek.''

''Seni öldüreceklerini mi?'' diye sordu. Sorusuna cevap vermedim.

''Sadece,'' dedim iç çekerken.''Kimseye söyleme. Hemen gidip geleceğim.''

''Şu anda kamptan çıkmanın senin için ölüm demek olduğunun farkında mısın?''

''Mecburum!'' dedim yüksek sesle.''Lady Grentsank'ın nasıl biri olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrin yok.''

Yataktan ayağı kalktı. Aramızdaki 4 yaş açıkça ortadaydı. Zeytin gözlerini benimkine kilitledi.''Yardım edebilirim.''

''Ne?'' 

''Yardım edebilirim. Seninle gelebilirim.''

Pekala. Bu daha da garipti.

''S-sen, bu çok tehlikeli.''

''Neler yaptığımı bilmiyorsun.''

''Sen de.''

''Eğer gelmeme izin vermezsen olanların hepsini diğerlerine anlatırım.''

Kaşlarımı çattım.''B-beni tehdit mi ediyorsun?''

Kaşlarını kaldırdı. 

Bundan nefret ediyordum.

''Pekala,'' dedim sonunda.''Ama başını derde açmayacağına söz vereceksin.''

Omuz silkti.''On altı yaşında olan sensin.''

Evet. Aramızda alt üstü altmış yaşçık vardı.

 

 

''Herkes kahvaltıdadır. Gitmek için tam zamanı.''

''Ne notu yazmıştın sen?'' diye sordu Nico. 

''Annem rahatsızlandı. Size haber vermeye vaktim olmadı, bu akşamüstü dönmüş olacağım. Şimdiden özür dilerim. Myleen.''

Dudaklarını büzdü, cevap vermedim. Alecto'nun iplerini sıkıca tutup onu yanıma çektim. Hades kulübesinin kapısını açıp dışarıya göz attım. Kimse yok gibi görünüyordu.

''Alecto'yu burada bırak. Gölge yolculuğu yapacağız.'' 

''Gölge-neyi?''

''Hades çocuklarının yapabildiği bir tür hızlı-hareket yolu.''

''Tamam, nasıl yapılıyor?'' 

''Ormana gitmemiz gerek. Orada karanlık bir yer bulmamızın zor olmadığından eminim.''

Ve Alecto'yu Hades kulübesinin içine sokup başını okşadım. Peşimden gelmeye çalıştı, engelledim.

''Benimle gelirsen başıma kötü şeyler gelir. Ama arkadaşınla -ve de Nico'yla yapacağım yolculuk çok hızlı ve güvenli olacak. Güven bana.''

Alecto mızmızlandı ama Hades kulübesinde hep uyuduğu yere kurulup siyah gözleriyle beni seyretti. Ona göz kırpıp Nico'nun peşinden dışarı çıktım.

Gerçekten de kestirme yollar biliyordu. İki dakikada bizi ormanın derinliklerinde, oldukça karanlık ve ağaç gölgeleriyle dolu bir yere getirdi.

''Şimdi ne yapacağız?'' diye sordum. Nico tam karşısındaki boşluğa baktı.

''Gideceğimiz yerin batıda, Beatrice School adında bir yer olduğunu söyledin. Orayı hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?''

Evet diye başımı salladım.

''Orayı iyice aklına kazı. Sonra gözlerini kapat. Ve ben sana dediğimde hızla koş, tamam mı?''

''Ağaçlara çarparsak?''

''Çarpmayacağız. Eğer dediklerimi yaparsan tabi.''

Kırmızı dış boyası. Sıcak havası. Eski tren istasyonu. Bayan Grey. Merdivenler. İper. Harika.

''Hazır mısın?''

''Sanırım.''

''Üç dediğimde. Bir, iki, üç!''

Koşmaya başladık. Gözlerimi açmıyordum. Dolayısıyla önümde bir ağaç varsa beni koruyabilecek tek kişi Nico'ydu.

Sahi, Nico niye bana yardım ediyordu?

Dünyam tersine dönerken midemde olmayan şeylerin, beynimin yerinde olduğundan emin olmaya çalışıyordum. Yoklutaydım, karanlık bir boşlukta. Tekrar gözlerimi açtığımdaysa kırmızı boyalı duvarları olan Beatrice School'un önündeydik.

Olduğum yere çöküverdim. Başım dönmüyordu. Yolda onu düşürmüş olmalıydım.Her yerim ağrıyordu. Sanki hayatımın son beş yılının her gününde yük taşımış gibiydim. Gözümün önü bulanıktı. 

''İyi misin?''

Nico'nun sesiyle gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Hayattaydım. Kafam yerindeydi. Normal gözüküyordum. O da normal gözüküyordu.

''İ-iyi misin?''

''Hayatımın so-son beş yılında ağırlık kaldırmadım ben.'' diye fısıldadım Nico'nun koluna girerken. Bu neydi böyle?

''İlk seferde biraz kötü olabiliyor. Okulun içinde mi?''

Evet diye başımı salladım. Beni yarı sürükler, yarı yardım eder bir şekilde Bayan Grey'in odasına götürene kadar her şey çok iyiydi. Beni gördüğünde Bayan Grey dudaklarını büzdüğünde bile.

Ama sonrası, karanlıktı.


	38. Kazık Yiyorum

XXXVIII

Kazık Yiyorum.

Tekrar uyandığımda İper sarayındaki bana ayrılan odadaydım. Üstümde eski kıyafetlerim vardı. Oda da en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmamıştı. Üstüm örtülü bile değildi. Öylece yatıyordum. Daha fazla da yatabilirdim. 

İzin verseydiler.

''Myleen?'' dedi Sophie. Sophie'nin sesiyle başımı kaldırdım. Sophie ve Nico bana bakıyordu. Yavaşça yerimden doğruldum. 

''Yaşıyorum değil mi ben?''

Sophie başını evet anlamında sallayıp bana sıkıca sarıldı. Nico'ysa öylece bakıyordu.

''Sana kaç büyü yaptığımızı biliyor musunuz? Gölge yolculuğu yapmanız şart mıydı sanki?''

''Çok geç kalırdık diğer türlü.'' diye açıkladım. Sophie 'Hıı'ladı. Hafifçe gülümsedim. Geriye çekildiğinde yüzünün asık olduğunu gördüm. 

''Acele etmemiz gerekiyor.'' diye hatırlattı.

''Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.'' dedim hafifçe sıkkın bir sesle. Ayağa kalktı. Dolayısıyla ben de ayağa kalktım. Elini birkaç metre öteden aşağı yukarı salladı ve beni simsiyaha bürüdü.

Üstümde straplez, uzun mat, siyah bir elbise vardı. Elbisenin bisiklet yaka desenli, elbiseyi sıfır kol yapan bir aksesuarı vardı.(Ben moda tasarımcısı değilim, affedersiniz.) Tırnaklarımda simsiyah ojeler vardı. Aynaya baktığımdaysa.. Yok artık.

Dudaklarımda bir ruj yoktu. Gözlerimse simsiyahtı. Saçlarımın olduğu gibi. Korkunç gözüküyordum. Hem de fazlasıyla.

''Bunu neden yaptın şimdi?'' diye sordum korkuyla.

''Yapmam gerekti. İnsanlar üzerinde iyi bir etki bırakman lazım.''

''Amy nerede?''

''Annemin olanlardan haberi yok. Ona göre sen Melez Kampı'ndan hiçbir yere gitmemeliymişsin.''

Cevap vermedim. Sophie bana ciddi bir ifadeyle baktı.

''Hadi, İper seni bekliyor.''

 

Ve başta Sophie'nin olduğu bir komiteyle saraydan dışarı, Leydi Grentsank'ın beni öldürmeye çalıştığı yere gittim. İnsanlar beni gördükleri andan oraya doluşmaya başladılar. Sophie kendine bir taht oluşturup yerini alırken hizmetçileri ve yardımcıları yanına dizildi. Bense ortada duruyordum. Herkesin görebileceği bir açıda.

Sahi, ne diyecektim ben?

''İper!'' diye bağırdım. İnsanların hepsinin gözleri zaten bendeydi, pek bir şey değiştirmedi. Derin bir nefes alıp açıklamaya koyuldum.''Birkaç hafta öncesine kadar eski Leydi Grentsank beni öldürmeye çalışmıştı. Bunu birçoğunuz görmüştü. ''

Cevap yok.

Ama yapamadı, çünkü ben onu öldürdüm. -Bir yandan da herkesin gözünün içine bakıyordum- Ama o her zaman yaptığı gibi yine bir işler karıştırmıştı.''

Yine cevap yok.

Size tek bir şey söyleyeceğim. Bana o eşyayı bulun.''

Yine ve yine cevap yok.

Hareketlenme olmadı. Herkes pür dikkat beni izliyordu. Bir güç gösterisi gerekiyordu.

Gözlerimi kapatıverdim. Tekrar açtığımda etrafımda bir grup hayalet vardı. İnsanlar korkarak geri çekilirken hayaletler yavaşça etrafa dağıldı. Nico gergin bakışlarını hayaletlerin üzerinde tutarken ben pür dikkat insanları seyrediyordum. 

''Hayaletler her zaman kötü değildir. Eğer istediklerini verirseniz size birçok iyilikleri dokunabilir.''

Hafifçe hareketlendiler. Ama öne çıkan olmadı.

''Onu her kim saklıyorsa!'' diye bağırdım.''Hemen çıksın ortaya. Yoksa olacaklara karışmam!''

''Myleen,'' diye fısıldadı Nico.''Hayaletler. Dur.''

Duramıyordum. 

Birisi çıktı. Bir adam. Turuncu saçlı, mavi gözlü birisi. Ama hayır, niyetlerimiz aynı değildi.

''Sen,'' dedi sert bir tonla.''Leydi Grentsank'ın kızısın. Kendi öz anneni öldürdün.''

Bana saldırmalarını bekledim. Ama hayır, saldırmıyorlardı. Etrafımı sarıyorlardı.

''Bunu o da yapardı.'' dedi yine o adam.''O da!''

Sophie gergin bakışlarıyla etrafa bakarken derin bir nefes aldım. Hayaletler yavaşça azalıyordu-ki bunu ben değil, Nico yapıyordu. O an Nico'yla birlikte gelmiş olmanın o kadar da kötü olmadığını düşünmeye başladım. 

''Ben o değilim.'' 

Ama insanlar susmuyordu. Hepsi üstüme gelirken Sophie ayağa kalktı. Sophie'nin ayağa kalktığını görenler geri çekildi.

''Sizi uyarmıştım.'' dedi Sophie. Kızıl rengi saçlarıyla kızdığında resmen aleve dönüşüyordu. Bir dakika, gerçekten aleve dönüşüyordu!

Elbisesi alev aldığında ağzımdan küçük bir çığlık çıkıverdi. Nico da o kadar şaşırmış olacaktı ki yerinden kıpırdayamadı. Ama hayır, insanlar gitmiyorlardı. Sophie'ye durmasını mı söylemem gerekiyordu?

''Leydi Grandsank geri dönecek!'' diye bağırdı birkaç adam aynı anda.''Ya da o tahta geçecek!''

Bir dakika, burada benden mi bahsediyorlardı?

Evet, benden bahsediyorlardı. Ya ben tahta geçecektim, ya da Leydi Grentsank geri dönecekti. Yo, hayır.

''Myleen,'' diye fısıldadı Nico.''Gücünü onlara göstermen gerek.''

''Zaten güçlüyüm diye tahta geçmemi istiyorlar.''

''Hayır, hayır, onlara neler yapabileceğini söylüyorum. Onlara.''

Harika.

Yüzümü onlara çevirirken o an orada ölmüş olan bütün ruhlara odaklanıyordum. Hepsini çağırmamın imkansız olduğunu bilsem de birçoğunu çağırmaya çalıştım.

Kalbinin derinliklerinde, demişti Hekate melezi. Onlara ulaşmak istiyorsan kalbinin derinliklerine ulaşman gerek. 

Gözlerimi kapattım. Yumruklarımı sıkarken ölmemem gerektiğini kendime tekrar ettim. O sırada birisi elimi tuttu. Bütün dikkat meselesi giderken elimin yandığını hissettim. Gözlerimi açtım. Nico'ydu. 

Etrafımız onlarca hayaletle kaplıydı. Az öncekinin dört-beş tane değillerdi. En azın yirmi otuz tane ruh, havada süzülüyordu. 

Sophie hala alevler içindeydi. Ama hayır, yanmadığı çok açıktı. Hala hayattaydı. Gözlerimle durmasını işaret ettim, durmadı.

''Siz!'' diye bağırdı halka.''Leydiye karşı gelmenin ne demek olduğunun farkındasınız, değil mi?!''

Cevap yok. 

Eliyle az önceki şeyleri söyleden adamı ileri fırlattı.''Leydinize saygı duymayı öğreneceksiniz! Etki altına aldığınız insanlar, eninde sonunda kendilerine gelecek. Ve geldiklerinde olanları itiraf edecekler ve siz-eliyle öndeki grubu işaret etti- Tartarus'un dibinde çürüyeceksiniz.''

Geri çekildiler. Dağıldılar. Nico bütün hayaletleri yok ederken kalbimin sıkıştığını hissettim. Tabi bunu belli etmedim. 

Sophie'nin alevleri sönerken üstünde en ufak bir yanık izi yoktu.

''Benimle gelin.''

Ve Sophie hayatımda gördüğüm en tehlikeli görüntüsünde yürüyüp gitti. Nico'yla birbirimize baktım.

Ne kadar saçma bir hayatım vardı.

Sophie'nin arkasından İper sarayına girdiğimizde Sophie bütün hizmetkarlarını dışarı çıkarttı. Odada sadece ben, Nico ve Sophie vardık. Sophie alevli değildi belki, ama yine de dehşet derecede korkunç gözüküyordu. Dişlerini sıkarken bana doğru birkaç adım attı.

''B-bir şeyi de becersen olmaz mıydı sanki?'' 

Kaşlarımı çattım.''Ne?!''

''Onları korkutmanı söylemiştim sana! Onlara güç gösterisi yapmanı değil!''

''Korkutmaya çalıştım. Gücümle!''

''Anlamıyor musun? Leydi Grentsank'a saygı duyuyorlardı çünkü o gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü büyücülerden biriydi! Oysa ben asıl Leydilik gücüne sahip değilim! Ve halk o güce senin sahip olduğunu, senin tahta geçmen gerektiğini söylüyor.''

''O kadarını duydum, Sophie. Eğer o güç şeysini bulabilir ve yok edersek-''

''Başka çarem kalmadı, Myleen.'' dedi Sophie. 

Sorarcasına baktım.

''E-eğer tek seçenek kalırsa halk ayaklanamaz.'' dedi Sophie.''Eğer tahta çıkabilecek tek bir kişi olursa halk onu kabul etmek zorunda kalır. Bu durumda tahtın tek sahibi ben olmalıyım. Üzgünüm, ama seni öldürmem gerek.''

Ve en yakın arkadaşımdan da böyle bir kazık yemiş oluyordum.


	39. Güven Aşılıyorum

XXXIX

Güven Aşılıyorum

Sophie'yi ortaokuldan beri tanıyordum. Annelerimizi tanıştırıp arkadaşlığımızı olabilecek en ileri safhaya getirdiğimizde aramızdan su sızmıyordu. Gerçekten. İşin aslına bakarsanız, her şey ben Melez Kampı'na gittikten sonra başlamıştı.

Sophie ve ben çok yakın arkadaş olduğumuzu sanardık, oysa ikimiz de içten içe bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorduk. Asla birbirimize tam olarak güvenememiştik, güvenemeyecektik. Asla sırlarımızı birbirimize açmamıştık. Sadece iş ortaklığı yapıyorduk. Beraber film izliyorduk, alışveriş yapıyorduk vs. 

Oysa biz arkadaş bile değildik.

Tek amacımız çıkarlarımızı korumaktı. 

Bencildik.

Düşüncesizdik.

''Seninle tanıştığımızda altıncı sınıftaydık.'' dedim. Nico ve ben orada öylece bağlı şekilde otururken hafifçe gülümsedim. Sophie'yse gülümsemiyordu. Sert bakışları önündeki kağıttaydı. Ölüm fermanımı imzalıyor olmalıydı.

''Benimle konuşmayacak mısın?'' diye sordum. Başını kaldırıp bana baktı.

''Eğer seninle konuşursam daha mı iyi olacak?'' dedi soğuk bir sesle. Yine gülümsedim. Olanlar komikti. En yakın arkadaşım beni öldürmek istiyordu. Ben Melez Kampı'na güvenle dönebileyim diye tahta geçtiğini sandığım arkadaşım, aslında öz annemden farksızdı. Hırsı, iktidarda kalma isteği ona bambaşka birine dönüştürmüş, gerçek Sophie'yi katletmişti.

Ya da gerçek Sophie buydu, o gülümseyen, espri yapan kızıl saçlı kızın kalbinde.

''Onu bırak.'' dedim Nico'ya bakarak.''O sadece bana yardım etmeye çalışıyordu.''

''Yardım çağırmaya gider. İşimi şansa bırakamam.''

''Yardım çağırmaya gitmeyecek.'' dedim Nico'ya bakarken. Başını hayır anlamında salladı.''Gitmeyecek.''

''Hayır, onu öldüremezsin.'' dedi Nico.

''Nedenmiş o?'' dedi Sophie.

''Çünkü.Çünkü...''

''Bana hiçbir şey yapamazsın Hades'in oğlu.'' dedi Sophie.''Ben ölümsüzüm.''

''Bunu bir zamanlar Leydi Grentsank da söylemişti,'' dedim gözlerine bakarken.''Ama onu öldürdüm.''

Nico başını hayır anlamında salladı.''Belki biz bir şey yapamayız. Ama Hades yapar.''

Sophie duraksadı. 

''Hades, bir tanrı olabilir ama ölümlülerin hayatına karışamaz.''

''Dikkat,'' dedi Nico.''Sen ölümsüzdün, değil mi? Bu durumda seninkine karışabiliyor.''

Dudağımı büzdüm. On iki(Yetmiş küsür) yaşındaki bir çocuk için iyi laflardı. Bu çocuk her zaman bu kadar laf sokuyor muydu ki?

''Nico'yu bırak.'' dedim. Nedenini bilmiyordum ama ölmemek için savaşmıyordum. İstemiyordum. O kadar uzun süredir bu savaşın içindeydim ki artık dinlenme vaktinin geldiğini düşünmeden edemiyordum.

''Onu ne kadar zamandır tanıyorsun ki?'' dedi Sophie.''Senin sorunun da bu. İnsanlara gereğinden fazla değer veriyorsun.''

''Sana verdiğim gibi mi?'' diye bağırdım. Sophie kalakaldı.''Sana güvenmiştim. Gerçekten de bana yardım etmeye çalıştığını sanarak geldim buraya. Oysa... Oysa şu hale bak! Sen beni öldürmek istiyorsun.''

Sophie yanında sandalyeye çöktüğü sıra kapı açıldı. Yüzünde endişeli bir ifadeyle Amy içeri girdi. Önce Sophie'ye, sonraysa bana baktı.

''Myleen.'' dedi adeta fısıldarcasına. Bizi sandalyeye bağlayan ipleri büyüyle açtı. Ardından gelip sımsıkı bana sarıldı. Ben de ona sarıldım. Hala sıcaktı. Leydi Grentsank'ın aksine içime korku sarmıyordu. 

''Neler oluyor? Buraya niçin geldin?'' diye sordu endişeyle. Sophie'ye kaçamak bir bakış attım. 

''Sophie çağırdı.'' dedim. Amy bakışlarını ona çevirirken yüzünde daha önce görmediğim bir ifade gördüm: Nefret.

Ayağa kalkarken Sophie de ayağa kalktı. Amy başını yana salladı.''Bö-böyle bir şey yaptığına inanmıyorum. O senin en yakın arkadaşındı. Ü-üstelik kuzenin!''

''Onun varlığı yüzünden halkım bana saygı duymuyor.'' dedi Sophie. Ağlamak üzere olduğu apaçık ortadaydı.

''Bu onun suçu değil ama. Leydi Grentsank'ın gücü sana geçmediyse bunu Myleen yapmadı.''

Sophie dudağını ısırdı.''Anlamıyor musun?! Halk onun tahta geçmesini istiyor. Ya yakında bir isyan çıkarsa?''

''O zaman daha iyi bir leydi ol!'' diye bağırdı Amy.

''Zaten çalışıyorum! Ama bunun başka bir yolu yok. Tahta geçebilecek tek bir kişi olabilir. O da ben olacağım.'' dedi Sophie bana bakarken.''Eğer benim yanımda olup bana destek olursan asla zarar görmezsin. Ama karşımda durursan, üzgünüm anne.''

Amy'nin gözlerindeki acıyı görebiliyordum. Beni korumaya çalışıyordu. Üstelik sadece o değil, birçok kişi beni korumaya çalışıyordu. Ölemezdim. Ölmemeliydim. Dinlenmeye vaktim yoktu. Amy için, üvey annem ve üvey kardeşim için, Arizona için, Luke için hayatta kalmalıydım. 

Yerimden kalkarken Sophie'ye doğru bir adım attım. Sophie kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı. 

''Beni öldürmeyeceksin,'' dedim sert bir sesle.''Eğer bana veya kardeşime en ufak bir şey yapmaya kalkarsan, Sophie. Seni doğduğun güne pişman ederim.''

''Ne yani?'' dedi alaycı bir tavırla.''Beni tehdit mi ediyorsun?''

''Evet, aynen öyle yapıyorum.'' dedim ona doğru bir adım daha atarak. Amy'e baktım.''Seni seven harika bir annen var Sophie. Sense tahtın için her şeyini feda ediyorsun. Üvey annem iyi bir kadın olabilirdi. Yine de gerçek annem değildi. Gerçek annem de annem değildi.''

''Bu benim suçum mu?''

''Değil. Ama senin bir annen var. Sonsuza kadar mutlu bir şekilde yaşayabileceğin, evlenirken yanında olabilecek, gelinliğini seçtirebileceğin bir annen. Üzüldüğünde, canın yandığında yanında olacak annen. Sen bunları çöpe atıyorsun. Benim hiç böyle bir şansım olmayacak.''

Sophie duraksayıp Amy'e bakarken Amy ağlıyordu. Eliyle ağzını kapatmış bir bana, bir Sophie'ye bakıyordu. 

Beni öldürmek mi istiyorsun? Yapamazsın. Üzgünüm, benim de sevdiklerim var. Sırf kendimi düşünerek ölemem. Senin aksine ben sevdiğim insanları kaybetmeyi göze alamam.''

Sophie duraksadı. Eliyle yüzünü kapatırken eli titriyordu. Birkaç dakika öyle kaldı. Sonra masanın üstünde duran kutuyu eline aldı. Kutuyu çıkarttığında içinde beni kırlangıç kolyem vardı.

''Onun gücü bunun içinde.'' dedi burnunu çekerken.''Eğer onu yok edersen Leydi Grentsank asla geri dönemez.''

''Bu durumda benim tahta geçmemi isteyecekler ama?''

''Umrumda değil.'' dedi Sophie. 

''Ama benim umrumda.'' dedim kısık sesle.''Eğer bunu herkesin önünde yaparsam benden nefret ederler. Ve bunu yapabilirim.''

Sophie bana kaçamak bir bakış attı.''B-bunu benim için yapar mısın?''

''Ben sevdiklerim için birçok şey yaptım Sophie. Her şeye rağmen seni de seviyorum.''

Sophie göz yaşlarını silerken hafifçe gülümsedi. Eliyle omzunu sıvazlayıp Nico'ya döndüm. Nico öylece duruyordu. Sanki şoka girmiş gibiydi. Yüzü hiç olmadığı kadar beyazdı.

''Nico, iyi misin?''

''Evet,'' dedi Nico yavaşça ayağa kalkarken.''S-sadece bu çok karışıktı.''

''Öyleydi.''

 

Amy büyüyle yüzümdeki makyajı düzelttikten sonra tekrardan o meydana gittik. Hava kararmak üzereydi. Sophie tahtına oturdu ve hiçbir şey söylemedi. Amy, Nico ve hizmetkarlar da yanına giderken Sophie'nin önünde eğilip selam verdim. Ardından orada toplananlara baktım.

''Leydi Grentsank aptalın tekiydi. Gücünü saklamak için oldukça bariz bir şey kullanmıştı: Benim kolyemi.'' Elimle kolyeyi insanlara gösterdim.''Ama o kolyeyi bulup yok edeceğimi unutmuştu. Size çok güveniyor olmalıydı. Ama bakın şu işe. Siz ona o kadar da sadık değilmişsiniz.''

Sınırı aşıyor olmadığımı umarak Sophie'nin yanına çıktım. Sophie önünde bir masa oluştururken kalabalıktan ses çıkmıyordu. Şaşırmış olmalıydılar. Kolyeyi masanın üstüne koydum.

''Leydi Grentsank'ın dönmesini mi istiyordunuz?'' diye sordum halka. Ardından bıçağı kolyenin üstüne batırdım. Kolye parçalandı.''Asla dönemeyecek.''

Kalabalıktan sesler yükselirken kolyeden bir sis çıktı. Sophie sisi yuvarlak içine alıp bardağın içine doldururken kolyeyi eline alıp ayağa kalktı.

''Güç, her zaman leydinindir.'' dedi Sophie ve kadehteki sisi burnundan çekerken kolyenin olduğu eli parlarken ben geri çekildim. Birkaç saniye sonra elindeki kolye yok oldu. O ışıksa Sophie'nin etrafındaydı. Kalabalıktaki sesler kesilirken Sophie öne doğru bir adım attı.

''İper halkı!'' dedi Amy.''Leydiniz ve gücü karşısında asla hataya düşmeyin. O tanrılar tarafından kutsanmış olandır. Ona yapılan hakaret, tanrılara, tanrıça Hekate'ye sayılacaktır.''

Kalabalıktakiler teker teker eğilirken Sophie'nin yüzünde tatmin olmuşcasına bir ifade vardı. Bana kaçamak bir bakış attığında hafifçe gülümsedim.

Yaşamak her şeye rağmen güzeldi. Arkadaşınız size ihanet etse, ölümden dönseniz bile. Sevdikleriniz oldukça her şey güzeldi. 

BÖLÜM SONU NOTU:


	40. Kavga Ediyorum

XL

Kavga ediyorum.

Nico beni korkutuyordu. Sophie'yle olanlarda beri ağzını bıçak açmıyordu. Yanlışlıkla onu mu incitmiştim? Ablasını hatırlatmıştım? Bilemiyordum. Nico'nun yüzüne bakarak neler olduğunu anlamak imkansız gibiydi.

O an Nico'yla uğraşacak halde değildim. Geç kalmıştım. Hava çoktan kararmıştı. Muhtemelen melezlerin çoğu kamp ateşinin etrafında toplanmış şarkı söylüyordu-ki bu da Kheiron'un bizi parçalaması için gayet iyi bir zamandı- İkinci gölge yolculuğundan sonra başım döndü ama bayılacak gibi olmadım. Çünkü bu sefer gölge yolculuğunu Nico sayesinde yapmıştık. Nico yine de benim gibi bayılacak gibi gözükmüyordu.

Kheiron'dan azar işitecektim. Luke beni kesecekti. Arizona ters ters bakacaktı. Aman ne harika. İşe bakın, kimsenin benimle ilgilenecek hali yoktu.

Kampın etrafında melezler devriye geziniyordu. Bazıları binaları güçlendiriyor-bana öyle gelmiş de olabilir-, diğerleriyse Kheiron'un bir konuşmasını dinliyordu. Kampa yaklaşınca devriye grubundan birisi gelip önümüzü kesmişti ki sonra bizim Hades melezleri olduğumuzu hatırlayıp hafiften topukları yağladı. Biz de ağır adımlarla Kheiron'un konuşma yaptığı yere, kamp ateşinin oraya gittik. Kimseye gözükmemeye çalışarak-imkansız olsa da- Hades masasına oturduk. Bu kısa bir anlığına gözlerin bize dönmesine sebep olsa da Kheiron'un anlattığı şey daha önemli olacak ki kısa sürede bakışlar tekrardan ona döndü. Birisi hariç. Luke.

Yutkundum. Gülümsemiyordu. Mavi gözleri o kadar sert bakıyordu ki başımı başka bir tarafa çevirmem gerekti. Kheiron'u dinliyormuş gibi yapmaya çalıştım fakat bu pek mümkün değildi. Neyseki birkaç dakika sonra Luke'a baktığımda başını Kheiron'un olduğu tarafa çevirmişti. Önümdeki birkaç günün pek de kolay olmayacağı kesindi.

''Demek istediğim Romalıların yakında burada olacağı.'' dedi Kheiron.''2.Argo'dakilerle konuştuk. Bir şekilde bunu engellediklerini söyleseler de hazırlıklı olmalıyız. Devriyelere aynen devam edilecek, her gün gruplar halinde talimler yapılmasını istiyorum. Özellikle Afrodit kızlarının da katıldığı talimler.'' 

Afrodit kızlarından homurtular yükselirken Kheiron'un gözleri bize kaydı. Durduğu yerden yakınımıza geldiğinde sessizce ''Beni takip edin.'' dedi. Nico'ya baktım. Ayvayı yemiştik. 

Kheiron'un peşinden yürürken nasıl bir ceza yiyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Belki bizi kamptan attırırdı. Ben de ya üvey annemin yanına, ya da yeraltına döner, 'fazlasıyla' normal bir hayat yaşardım. İçimden aklıma gelen bütün tanrılara dua ederken düşmemek için önüme bakıyordum. 

Kheiron biz içeri girdikten sonra arkamızdan kapıyı kapattı. Eliyle pinpon masasını işaret etti. Yavaşça pinpon masasının yanındaki sandalyelere otururken Kheiron'un yüzüne baktım.

Tanrılarım, gerçekten başımız dertteydi.

''Kamptan kaçtınız.'' diye durumu özetledi Kheiron.''Ve sen-eliyle beni gösterdi- annenin hasta olduğunu, acele gittiğinle ilgili bir şeyler yazdın. Oysa bunların hiçbiri doğru değildi. Değil mi?''

Nico'ya kaçamak bir bakış attıktan sonra başımı evet anlamında salladım. Kheiron kahverengi gözlerini benimkilere dikti.''O zaman nereye, ne sebeple gittiniz?''

''Nico'nun hiçbir suçu yoktu. O sadece bana yardım ediyordu.'' dedim aceleyle. Kheiron tam ağzını açıp bir şey söyleyecekti ki Luke oldukça öfkeli bir ifadeyle içeri girdi.

Tamam, şimdi kesinlikle vermidonla üç bardak süt içmiştim.

''Sabahın köründe ufacık bir not bırakarak sırra kadem basıyorsun, sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yemeğe katılıyorsun. Bize bir açıklama yapacaksın, değil mi Myleen?'' dedi Luke. Yavaş yavaş koltuğun içine çökmeyi planladım ama bunun sonradan çok saçma karşılanacağını hatırlayıp vazgeçtim. Kheiron Luke'a baktı.

''Ben de aynı soruyu soruyordum. Şimdi lütfen biraz sakin olur musun?''

Luke bir şeyler söylecek oldu ama vazgeçip derin bir nefes aldı.''Pekala, Kheiron.''

Ben de olayı baştan aşağı anlattım. Sansürsüz, yanıltıcılığı sıfır bir halde. İkisi de beni sonuna kadar kesmeden dinlediler. Bitirdiğimdeyse... Luke hala öfkeden köpürür bir haldeydi. Ama artık öfkesi bana değildi. Sophie'yeydi. Kheiron'sa düşünceli gözüküyordu.

''Annenle olan olay.'' dedi kısık bir sesle.''Şimdi kesin olarak bitti mi?''

Başımı evet anlamında salladım.''Sophie İper'in hakimiyetini eline aldı. Leydi Grentsank da bütün gücünü kaybederek Ceza Tarlaları'nı boyladı. Yani, özet geçersek, şu anda güvendeyim.''

''Ama olmayabilirdin.'' dedi Luke sert bir sesle.''Sophie seni orada öldürebilirdi! Aynı şekilde İper halkı da.''

''Ama öldürmedi.'' diye karşı çıktım.''Hala hayattayım ve gerçekten güvendeyim.''

''Keşke,'' dedi Luke.''Keşke bize yalan söylemek yerine doğruyu söyleseydin. B-bize güvenmiyorsun bile.''

Ve hızla dışarı çıktı. Kheiron'a baktım. Kheiron bir şey demedi. Ben de hızla dışarı çıktım. Koşarak onu kolundan yakalayıp durdurdum.

''Anlamıyor musun, asla gitmeme izin vermezdiniz.'' 

''Niye acaba?'' dedi hafifçe alaycı bir tavırla.''Seni öldürmek için çağırıyorlardı Myleen.''

''Düşüncesizlik ettim, gerçekten özür dilerim. Ama peşimden gelmemeniz için tek yol buydu. Hem bak sözümü tuttum ve gittiğim günde geri geldim.''

Luke mavi gözlerini bana kilitlerken o kadar ifadesizce bakıyordu ki.''Asıl sen anlamıyorsun. Biz sadece seni düşünüyoruz. Senin iyiliğini, mutluluğunu. Sense sadece kendini düşünüyorsun.''

''Kendimi mi? Eğer kendimi düşünseydim hepinizi peşimden getirirdim. Böylece hepinizin hayatını tehlikeye atmış olurdum! Böyle mi olmasını isterdin?''

''Bana güvenmeni isterdim!'' dedi Luke yüksek sesle.''Daha tanışalı çok kısa bir süre olmamasına rağmen Nico'ya güvenebiliyorsun, ama aylardır tanıdığın bana güvenemiyorsun.''

''Tabi ki sana güveniyorum! Sadece o an ne yapacağımı bilemedim! Nico'yu da yanımda götürmeyecektim. Ama size söylemekle tehdit etti beni.''

''Gitmene izin verirdim. Yeraltına giderken izin vermedim mi? Karşı mı çıktım? Ben her zaman seni korumaya çalıştım Myleen!''

''Biliyorum, biliyorum.'' dedim gözlerim yaşarırken.''G-gerçekten çok özür dilerim.''

''Asıl ben üzgünüm, Myleen. Yanlış kişilere güveniyorsun. Ben de sana güvenmiştim. Bana gerçekten yalan söylemeyeceğine, bir an olsun sadece kendini değil, başkalarını da düşüneceğini sanmıştım. Ama ben de yanlış kişiye güvenmişim.''

Ve gitti. Bunları duymayı hak etmemiştim. Ben sadece herkesi korumaya çalışıyordum. İper'in, Leydi Grentsank'ın tehlikesinden. Oysa o beni bencillikle suçluyordu. Hayır, bunu hak etmemiştim! 

O sırada Nico'nun bana doğru yaklaştığını gördüm. Hizama gelip durdu. Ellerini kot pantolonunun cebine sokmuştu. O da gülümsemiyordu. Her zamanki gibi.

''Onca insanın karşısında kalpsiz gibi durabiliyorsun, ama onun karşısında ne yapacağını şaşırıyorsun.'' dedi kısık bir sesle. ''Ben kulübeye gidiyorum, geliyor musun?''

Başımı hayır anlamında salladım.''Bu gece devriyelere katılacağım. Diğer türlü de uyuyamayacaktım.

Ve derin bir nefes alıp Melez Tepesi'ndeki grubun yanına doğru ilerledim.

Hayır, kesinlikle önümdeki birkaç gün iyi geçmeyecekti.


	41. Komploya Kurban Gidiyorum

XLI

Komploya kurban gidiyorum.

Devriyeler güvenli değildir. Sıcak, yumuşak, hiç değildir. Genellikle bir ağaç bulup tünenir ama Melez Tepesi'nde bu pek mümkün olmuyor ne yazık ki. On ila yirmi kişi arasında değişen grup ikişerli olarak kampın etrafında tur atıyordu. Benle Henry eşleştiğinde ne kadar sevindiğimi anlatamazdım. Hem Arizona meselesini halledebilirdim, hem de benden korkan biriyle devriyeye çıkmış olmazdım. 

Henry suskundu. Canı sıkkındı. Hayır, bu çocuklara ayrılık iyi gelmiyordu. Anne babaları ve doğaları birbirinden zıt olan bu iki melez yine de birbirini sevebiliyorsa sevmeliydi. Ama onlar saçmasapan bir nedenden ötürü kavga edip ayrılıyorlardı. Bizimki bile daha mantıklıydı!

Kes sesini, dedi iç sesim. Sen gelmiş geçmiş en salak kızsın. Yakışıklı bir çocuğu tavlıyorsun, bir gün geçmeden yalan söyleyip kaybediyorsun. Aferin sana!

Haksız değildi-Tavlama yerine sevmeyi koysaydı daha iyi olurdu tabi-

''Arizona sana olanları anlattı sanırım.'' dedi Henry mahçup bir sesle.

Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Elindeki baltayı inceliyormuş gibi yaptı, ama öyle olmadı çok açıktı. Çünkü baltaya değil, çimenlere bakıyordu.

''Bak, siz iyiydiniz, gerçekten.'' dedim hafifçe gülümseyerek.''Sen de haklısın, o da haklı. Ona söylememesi gerektiğini ben söylemiştim. Melezler korkabilir diye Kheiron kimsenin öğrenmesini istememişti. İlk başta.''

''Öğrenmeleri gerekiyordu ama.'' dedi Henry.''Belki erken öğrenseydiler her şey daha iyi olabilirdi. Ben hala hazır olduğumuz konusunda şüpheliyim.''

''Kheiron işini şansa bırakan birisi değildir.'' dedim onu rahatlatmaya çalışarak.''Çoğunu ön görmüştür o.''

Başını salladı.''Bilemiyorum. Belki dediğin gibidir. Belki de...''

''Erkek arkadaşım-aslında değil-olabilir de- her neyse, ben de onunla tartıştım. Ve inan bana, haklı olan taraf sen olsan bile biz kız tarafı daha fena yıkılıyor. Bu yüzden hemen Arizona'dan özür dilemen gerek.''

''Biz ayrıldık.''

''Barışın diye özür diliyorsun zaten. Sen Arizona'yı seviyorsun! Hatta gelecekte evlenirsiniz bile!'' Henry bana kaşlarını çatarak baktı.''Pardon.'' dedim.''Kafam biraz bozuk da.''

''Hemen gidip gelsem-''

''Tamam, ben hallederim.''

Melez Tepesi'ne en uzak noktadaydım. Hakkaten, niye bu kadar gelmiştim ki ben? Daha doğrusu gelmiştik? Henry koşar adım kampa dönerken ağaçların olduğu kısma baktım. Bu iş bir bitsin, kamp sınırına daha çok ağaç dikilmesi için bir kampanya başlatacaktım. Devriye dediğin ağaçların arasında olurdu demek geldi içimden. Açık hedeftik.

Luke'la barışmam gerekiyordu. Eğer bir savaş çıkacaksa şu anki kafayla direkman ölüydüm. Hİçbir şeye odaklanamıyordum. Hiçbir şeye tam olarak dikkatimi veremiyordum(Aynı şey, biliyorum.) Oysa devriyedeydim! 

Biz Luke'la neydik? Sevgili mi? Arkadaş mı? Luke beni bir kere öpmüştü, bir kere de öpüşmüştük. Ama gerçeken de sevgili miydik? Anlık bir şey miydi? Oh tanrım, niye aşık olmuştum ki?

''Myleen!'' Tanıdık bir ses. Bu kadar çabuk muydu? Bu kadar hızlı? Ama hayır, Henry'le birlikte değildi. Tek başınaydı. Ve hala üzgündü.

Üstünde bir zırh vardı. Sarı, bukleli saçlarını yukardan kuyruk yapmıştı. Hızlı adımlarla yanıma geldi. Sanırım bir konuşma yapacaktık.

''Myleen. Şey, artık biz bir şeyler...''

''Biliyorum.'' dedim.''Olayın ayrıntılarını Luke'tan dinledim. Özür dilerim. Seni dinlemem gerekirdi. Düşüncesizlik ettim.''

Arizona ilk başta gülümseyecek oldu, ama vazgeçti. Bunun yerine kaşlarını çattı.''En son onu öldürmeye gidiyordun, ama onu öldürmek yerine onunla konuştum öyle mi?''

Yüzümün kıpkırmızı kesildiğine emindim.''Ee..O öyle olmadı aslına bakarsan.''

Ellerini göğsünde birleştirdi.''Yaa, peki tam olarak ne oldu?''

''Şey.. Biz...o...o geldi...''

''Siz,'' dedi Arizona.''Aranızda bir şeyler oldu.''

''B-b-biz öpüştük.''

Gözlerini büyülttü.''Ayrıntıları istiyorum. Hemen.''

Ve o günü olabildiğince bütün ayrıntılarıyla anlattığımda-ve de sonrasını- Arizona kalakaldı.''Bu.. Bu bizimkinden de kötü.''

''Yakın zamandan fark daha da açılacak gibi görünüyor.'' dedim hafif sıkkınlıkla.''Henry senden özür dilemek için yanına gitmişti ki bak şu işe, sen buraya geldin.''

Arizona'nın gözleri parladı.''Ciddi misin?'' 

Evet anlamında başımı salladım.''Fazlasıyla. Muhtemelen bütün kampta seni arıyordur. Hadi onu bul.''

Arizona sırıtarak bana sarıldı.''Seni seviyorum Miley, gerçekten.''

Benim de seni seviyorum dememg erkirdi ama o an söyleyebildiğim tek şey ''Kaç.'' oldu. Arizona anlamamışçasına geri çekildi. Onu kolundan tuttuğum gibi koşmaya başladım. Arkama bakmıyordum. Çünkü arkama baktığım anda şoka girip hareket edemeyeceğimi biliyordum.

''Romalılar,'' dedim bir yandan da onu çekiştirirken.''Oradaydılar. Saldıracaklar-kampa. Haber vermemiz gerek.''

Arizona dehşete düşmüş bir halde arkasına baktı. Ve bir anlığına durdu.''Bomba. B-bomba atıyorlar.''

''Geri çekilin!'' diye bağırdım bir yandan da koşarken. Ama hala Melez Tepesi'ne ve bize en yakındaki devriye grubuna çok uzaktaydık. Ve eğer Arizona haklıysa birazdan kafamızın üstüne bir bomba uçacak ve...

Bizi parçalayacaktı.

''Asla yetişemeyeceğiz! Nasıl göremiyorlar onları!''

''Yetişebiliriz! Arizona, koşmaya devam et. Ben dikkatlarını dağıtayım.''

''Saçmala!'' dedi Arizona.''Çok fazlalar. Onları durduramazsın.''

''Belki ben değil, ama hayaletler durdurabilir. Çok kısa bir süreliğine olsa da.'' Arizona arkasındaki gruba baktı. 

''Pekala, ama acele et, tamam mı?''

''Koş!''

Ve Arizona tepeyi dönerken elimdeki silahla bana doğru koşan bir gruba ve de bombayı ateşlemek üzeri olan gruba baktım.

Birkaç hayalet onları yavaşlatabilirdi. Kısa bir süreliğine olsa da.

Yerden dört hayalet fırlarken derin br nefes aldım. Kısa bir süre içerisinde o kadar çok güç kullanmıştım ki bazen kendime zarar vereceğimden korkuyordum. İşimi riske atmadım. Hayaletler görevlerini her zamanki gibi biliyorlardı ve emir beklemeden Romalılara saldırdılar. Ben de o sırada hızla tepeyi tırmanmaya başlamıştım. 

''Arizona!'' diye seslendim ama cevap alamadım. Neredeydi herkes?

Ve duyduğum ses.

Biri bana mı bağırıyordu?

Hayır, uçak da uçmuyordu. Bu, bombadan başka bir şey değildi.

Ne gariptir, düştüğü yer de bana pek uzak değildi.

Tek yapabildiğim, kendimi daha da ileri atıp tepeden aşağı yuvarlanabilmek oldu.

Sanırım, bu yapabildiğimin en iyisiydi.


	42. Geri Dönüyor

XLII

Geri dönüyor.

''Myleen! Myleen! Lütfen, lütfen uyan. Myleen!''

Biri bana sesleniyordu, aynı zamanda beni deli gibi sarsıyordu. Ama gözlerimi açamıyordum. Bomba düşmüştü. Ben Melez Tepesi'nden kampın olduğu tarafa doğru yuvarlanmıştım. Sonrası? 

Korkuyla gözlerimi açtığımda karşımda Arizona vardı. Başı kanıyordu.

''Myleen, beni duyuyor musun? Buradan gitmemiz gerek. Kalkabilecek misin?''

Hayır demek isterdim ama Arizona beni kolumdan tuttuğu gibi kaldırdı. Başım ağrıyordu. Dönüyordu. Kulaklarım. Pek de iyi duymuyordu.

''Bomba patladı. Diğerlerine yardım etmemiz gerek. Myleen!''

''Ta-tamam.'' dedim elimden yardım alarak ayağa kalktığımda.''Romalılar.''

''Sadece bomba atttılar. Neden saldırmıyorlar bilmiyorum.'' dedi Arizona sıkkınlıkla. Koluma girip beni tepeden aşağı indirdi. Tam olarak yuvarlanamamıştım. Ve de bomba düşündüğüm kadar yakınıma düşmemişti. 

''Burası kan gölüne dönecek.'' diye mırıldandım. Arizona dudağını ısırdı.

''Daha fazlası da olacak. Şanslıydık. Yaralanan neredeyse yok.''

''Beni saymı- birkaç kişi daha var galiba.'' dedim yorgun bir sesle.

''Neredeyse dedim. Yardım edelim.'' duraksadı.''Şu-şuradaki yatan-''

''Luke.''

 

Kalbim takla attı. Başımın dönmesi ya da ağrıması hiçbir şey yoktu. Kalbim durmuş olmalıydı. Hiçbir şey düşünemiyordum. Yere, yanına çöktüm.

''Luke! Beni duyuyor musun? Luke?'' Cevap vermiyordu. Arizona yanıma çöküp Luke'un başına eğildi. Doğrulduğunda yüzünde dehşet bir ifade vardı.

''Nefes almıyor.''

Ben de alamıyordum. Luke'u sarstım. İnanmak istemiyordum. Ölemezdi. Ölmeye hakkı yoktu! Ben ölmediysem o hiç ölemezdi. Böyle bir şansı yoktu.

Ölmesine izin veremezdim. 

''Arizona, çekil.''

Şaşkın gözlerle bana baktı.

''Çekil.''

Gerileyip ayağa kalktı. Elimi onun göğsüne koydum. Muhtemelen hiçbir işe yaramayacaktı. Tek yapabileceğim denemekti. Olacağını ummaktı.

Lütfen, diye mırıldandım. Hayatımda önem verdiğim kaç kişi vardı ki? Onu benden alamazlardı, almamalıydılar. 

''Hadi, hadi, lütfen.'' Ama olmuyordu. O ölüyordu, bense izliyordum. Olamazdı. Ölemezdi. Ölmemeliydi.

Ona ihtiyacım vardı. Beni öylece bırakamazdı. Bana bunu yapamazdı. 

''Uyan!'' diye bağırdım.''Ben her seferinde uyanmıştım, neden şimdi sen de uyanmıyorsun? Neden beni bırakıyorsun?''

Olmuyordu. Leydi Grentsank'ın kolaylıkla yaptığı şeyi ben yapamıyordum. 

Kalbinin derinliklerinde. İnanman gerek.

Büyü.

Leydi Grentsank dünyanın en kötü insanı olabilirdi. En kötü annesi de. Yine de bana bir şey öğretmişti. Ve şu an, bu bir insanın hayatını kurtarıyordu.

İnanıyordum. Luke'u gerçekten kurtarabilirdim. Onunla mutlu olabilirdim. Kampta güvende olabilirdim. Gücümü onun için harcayabilirdim. Onu seviyordum. Sevecektim de. 

İçimden bir şey koptu. Sanki birisi kalbimi çekip çıkartmaya çalışıyordu. Ellerimin buz kestiğini hissettim. 

Luke gözlerini açtığında içimden bütün tanrılara dua ediyordum. En nefret ettiğim Dionysos'a bile. 

''Myleen?'' dedi Luke şaşkınlıkla. Muhtemelen çoğu şeyi-hiçbir şeyi- hatırlamıyordu. Bunu ona anlatmayı isterdim ama tek yapabildiğim ona sımsıkı sarılmak oldu. Şaşkınlıkla kollarını belimden doladı.

İlk önce beni gerçekten fazlasıyla sıktığını zannettim. Fakat sonra işin öyle olmadığı ortaya çıktı. Luke bırakın sıkmayı, doğru düzgün sarılmamıştı bile. O an neden yapmadığını düşünecek halde değildim. Çünkü nefes alamıyordum.

Şaşkınlıkla geri çekildiğimde ciğerlerimdeki havanın çok bittiğine emindim. Nefes almak için çabalıyordum ama olmuyordu. İyi de neden diye sormam gerekmiyordu.

Leydi Grentsank gücümü çaldığındaki şeyle aynı mantıktaydı. Bir daha asla hayalet çağıramayacak, gölge yolculuğu yapamayacaktım. Ama Luke yaşayacaktı.

Peki.. Ben yaşayabilecek miydim?

''N-nefes alamıyorum.'' diye mırıldandım. Luke hızla yerinden doğrulurken gözlerimin önü kararmaya başladı. Hayır, bayılmamalıydım. Luke sırtıma vurdu ama bunun boğazıma tıkanan bir şeyle alakalı olmadığına emindim.

Hayır, aslında öyleydi.

Boğazımda bir şey hissettiğimde elimi ağzıma soktum. Bir şey vardı. Boğazımı çizip kanatırken boğazımdaki şeyi çıkarttım. Bu, kana bulanmış kırlangıç kolyemdi.

Öğürmeyle karışık bir öksürükle ağzımdaki kanı kustum. Arizona ve Luke etrafımda ne yapacağını şaşırmış halde bana bakıyordu. Bense nefes almaya çalışıyordum.

Neyseki nefes alabiliyordum.

Yine de iyi denilecek halde miydim? Hayır. Bütün bedenim tir tir titriyordu. Boğulmanın eşiğinden dönmüştüm. 

Luke şaşkındı. 

Arizona ondan da şaşkındı.

''İyi misin?'' dedi Luke endişeyle.''O-o senin kırlangıç kolyen mi?''

Başımı evet anlamında salladım.

''İyi de oraya-'' Başımı yana salladım. Hala ağzıma kan geliyordu. Ve bu gerçekten mide bulandırıcıydı.''Myleen, Hades kulübesinde nektar var mıydı?''

Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Ağzım kanla dolduğunda kanı yere tükürmek için ayağa kalktım. Luke da ayağa kalkıp kolumdan tuttu. Hayır, iyi hissetmiyordum. Berbat hissediyordum hatta. O kolyeyi kırmıştım. Leydi Grentsank ölmeliydi. O zaman neden ölmemişti? O kolye neden beni boğmuştu?

Ah, tabi ya. 

Kendi kanında boğulacaksın.

Gene olaylar dönüp beni bulmuştu. Ne zaman bulmamıştı ki? 

Arizona ve Luke iki yanımda Hades kulübesine gitmek kolay değildi. İkisi de fazla endişeliydi. Keşke ağzımı açıp neredeyse omzumu kıracaklarını söyleme şansım olsaydı. 

Sonunda Hades kulübesine girdiğimizde bizi karşılayan Nico'ydu. Dehşet içinde bana bakarken yana kaydı. Arizona kolumdan çıkıp dolaplara giderken Luke beni yatağa oturttu. Elimdeki kana bulanmış kolyeye baktım. Zinciri bile yanındaydı. Bu kesinlikle Leydi Grentsank'ın işiydi. Ölmediğini hatırlatıyordu.

Arizona hızla nektarı ağzıma sokarken Luke yanıma çömeldi. Sanki az önce ölen kendi değilmiş gibiydi. Nektarla beraber bir miktar kanı da yutarken boğazımın ne kadar acıdığını düşünmemeye çalıştım. Berbat bir histi. 

''Daha iyi misin?'' diye sordu Luke. Arizona da sorarcasına bakıyordu. Nico'ysa... 

''Neden bana yardım ettin?''

Nico şok oldu.''B-ben...''

''Neden anında bana yardım etmek istedin? Neden benimle İper'e gelmeye razı oldun?''

Cevap vermedi.

''Neden?'' diye sordum. Boğazım berbattı. Konuşurken bir hırıltı çıkıyordu ve çok canım yanıyordu. Yine de sormam gerekirdi. 

''Yardım ettim çünkü... çünkü...''

''Söyle.''

Cevap vermedi. Hızlı adımlarla kulübeden dışarı çıktı. Ben de onun arkasından çıktım. Ama ona yetişmem imkansızdı. Bağırmam da tabi.

''Myleen!'' diye seslendi Luke arkamdan. Dişlerimi sıkarken arkamı döndüm. 

''Üstün..''Başımı çevirip üstüme baktığımda üstümün birazcık(!) kan olduğunu gördüm. Luke omuz silkti.

Hızlı adımlarla içeri girdim. Yatağımın yanındaki dolaptan bir tişört çekip banyoya girdim. Üstümdeki kanlı tişörtü çıkartıp yerine turkuaz rengi, bisiklet yaka, kısa kollu bir tişört giydim. Diğerini alıp geri geldiğimde Arizona'yla Luke bana şaşkın şaşkın bakışıyorlardı. 

''İyi misin?'' dedi Luke. 

''Asıl sen iyi misin?'' diye sordum. Luke kendine baktı.

''Öyle gözüküyor.''

''O. Gerçekten. Korkunçtu.'' dedi Arizona. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuştu.

''Gitmek zorunda.'' diye mırıldandım.''Leydi Grentsank. Ölmeliydi. O kolyeyi kendi ellerimle parçaladım.''

''Ya gücü o kolyede değilse?'' diye sordu Luke şüpheyle.

Dudak büzdüm.''Değilse nerede? Nereye gizlemiş olabilir ki?''

Cevap yok. 

Ne harika. Ne harikaötesi. 

''Saldırmadı dedin, değil mi?'' 

''Hayır.'' dedi Arizona başını yana sallarken.''Sadece o patlama oldu ve bitt-''

''Ne oldu?''

''Sen, Luke ve tanıdığımız birkaç kişi dışında kimse yaralanmadı. Bir iz bile yoktu.''

Birbirimize bakıştık.

''Dönmüş olamaz, değil mi?'' 

Yine cevap yok.

''O-olamaz.''


	43. Katliyamlanıyoruz

XLIII

Katliyamlanıyoruz.

Kötünün kötüsü. Luke ölmüştü ve geri dönmüştü. Boğazımdan daha önce parçaladığım kırlangıç kolyesi çıkmıştı. Leydi Grentsank geri dönmüştü. Kamp kırmızı alarm durumundaydı ve her an Romalılar saldırıya geçebilirdi. Yedilerden haber yoktu. 

Yaşasın! Dünyanın en güzel haftası!

''Myleen?''

Yattığım yerden aceleyle kalkarken camdan bana seslene baktım. Luke'tu. Hafifçe gülümsüyordu. 

Hiç yoktan iyidir canım, gülümsemediği zamanki gibi değil en azından.

''Luke!'' dedim hızla ayağa kalkarken. Tişörtümü düzeltip kapıya koşturdum. 

Kapıyı açtığımda Luke tam anlamıyla gülümsüyordu. Kızgın ya da kırgın gözükmüyordu. Ben de hafifçe gülümsedim.

''İçeri girebilecek miyim acaba?'' diye sordu alaycı bir edayla.

''Ta-tabi.''

Luke içeri girince kapıyı kapattım. Luke içeriye doğru yürüdü fakat bir yere oturmadı. Bir şey konuşmak için mi gelmişti?

Karşı karşıya geldiğimizde ikimizden de ses çıkmadı. İlk birkaç saniye için. Gözlerimi yere çevirdim.

''Boğazın nasıl?'' diye sordu.

''İyi. Artık kanamıyor. Yara da kapanmak üzere.''

''Hımm, iyi o zaman.''

Başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Benden en az beş-altı santim uzundu. Düzgün, kaslı bir vücudu vardı. Sarı, birbirine karışmış saçları ve mavi gözleri. Ne kadar sadeydim?

Bir an kendime bakma ihtiyacı duydum. Saçımı beceriksizce topuz yapmış, üstüme bir tişörtle tayt giymiştim. Aman ne kadar güzelim! Çocuk ergen kızların 'Taş' diye nitelendirdiği çocuklara bin basardı, benim tipimse...

Helal olsun Myleen. Sonra da niye bir türlü çıkamıyoruz biz?

''Gene neye takıldın Myleen?'' dedi Luke(Yine alaylı bir ifadeyle.)

''Hiç.''

''Bazen dalıp gidiyorsun. Kaşlarını çatıp öylece bakıyorsun.''

''Öyle mi?''

''Aynen öyle. Şu anda da kaşlarını çatıyorsun. Acaba neden?''

Kaşlarımı çattım. Güldü.

''İşlerini her zaman yalnız yapmaya çalışıyorsun. Oysa yardım alsan işin çok kolay olacak.'' 

''Yardım alıyorum ya.''

''Her şeyi kendi başına yapmaya çalışıyorsun.''

''Çünkü her zaman bir baş belası olmak istemiyorum.'' diye cevapladım.''Her zaman sorun yaratan, problem olmak istemiyorum.''

''Anlamıyor musun?'' dedi Luke.''Böyle yaparak kendini tehlikeye atıyorsun. Asıl sana bir şey olursa problem olursun.''

Tatlı sözdü yani.

Gülümsedim. O da gülümsedi.

''Sana kızdığım için özür dilerim.'' dedi. Yüzündeki gülümseme silinmişti. Bana doğru yaklaşırken kalp atışlarımın hızlandığını hissettim.''O an sana bir şey olacak diye o kadar korktum ki...''

''Beni azıcık dinlesen korkmana gerek kalmadığını anlardın.''

''Gerek kalabilirdi diyerek konuyu uzatmayacağım.'' 

Cevap vermedim.

''Hep böyle olacağız yani, öyle mi?'' dedi Luke.''Hem soğuk, hem sıcak. Orta şekerli hesabı?''

''Bir günümüz diğerini tutmuyor ki. Sen sürekli bana kızıyorsun.''

Luke güldü.

''Gülme.''

''Ama komiksin.''

''Komik değil.''

''Tamam, o zaman çok tatlısın.''

Kızardığıma emindim. Gülümseyerek bana sarıldı. Tanrım, sıcacıktı. Uykumun geldiğini hissettim. 

Yüzüme istemsizce bir gülümseme yayıldı. 

''Şimdi iyi miyiz?'' diye fısıldadı.

''Bir sarılmayla kendini affettiriyorsun, öyle mi?''

''Ama benim sarılmam herkesinkine benzemez.''

Geri çekildim. Ve mutluluğun son bulduğu an: Gerçek hayata dönüş.

''Şimdi... Leydi Grentsank meselesini konuşsak hiç fena olmayacak.'' 

''Yürüyelim mi?''

\- - -

''-Ve onu masanın üstüne koydum. Sonra da üstüne güm diye kılıçla vurup parçaladım. Sophie ve hizmetkarları bir şeyler yaptı ve problem çözüldü. Onun boğazımdan çıkması demek...''

''Leydi Grentsank'ın bir işler çeviriyor olması demek.'' diye sözümü tamamladı Luke. Gözlerimi kapatarak iç çektim.

Luke yüzümü eliyle kavrayarak mavi gözlerini bana dikti.''Sana bir şey olmasına asla izin vermeyeceğiz. Bu sefer birlikteyiz. Leydi Grentsank sen yalnızken birçok şey yapabilir. Fark etmeyebilirsin. Tek beyin mi, üç-dört beyin mi?''

''Şaşkın olduğumu bu kadar yüzüme vurmasan olmaz mıydı?'' diye sordum sesimi incelterek. Gülümseyerek bana sarıldı.

''Şaşkınsın. Aptal, dikkatsiz ve başkalarına zarar vermeyeyim diye kendine zarar veren bir çocuksun. Bencil değil, tam tersine fedakarsın.''

''Bencil olmadığımı söylediğine göre testi geçtim.'' Luke cevap vermedi. Bir süre öylece durduk. Manhattan'te yaşayan Myleen'in bu kadar yakışıklı bir erkek arkadaşı olacak, mutlu bir hayatı, süper güçleri...

Bunu o zaman söylemiş olsalardı ben kahkaha atardım. Sophie gözlerini büyültüp yüzünü ekşitirdi. Ama şimdi gerçek. 

Arkadaşlık konusunda da ilerleme kaydetmiştim. Eskiden arkadaşım yoktu, şimdi arkadaşlarımdan bazılarından kazık yiyorum. Harika.

''Sen iyice dalıp gitmeden söyleyeyim, kamp savaşa hazırlanıyor Myleen. Romalılar, Gerçek Romalılar her an kampı basabilirler.'' Geri çekilip yüzüne baktım. Sıkkın gözüküyordu. Nasıl sıkkın olmazdı ki?

''Hımm... Kılıç talimi yapalım mı?'' Luke sırıttı.

''Yapmazsak seni kendime iple bağlamam gerekir.''

''Ben yaramaz bir çocuk değilim.'' 

''Yaramaz olduğundan söylemedim. Başına dert açmadan duramadığın için söyledim Myleen.'' Cevap vermedim. Yürümeye devam ettik.

\- - -

''Myleen! Saldırmak yerine önce kendini korusan diyorum? Savaş alanında olsaydın şu anda iki kolun da yoktu.'' 

''T-aamaam! Çalışıyorum. Ama o kadar kolay mı sanıyorsun? Onca şey oldu. İki dakika çalışma fırsatı bulamadan, antrenmansız bir şekilde talim yapıyoruz. Ancak yani.''

''Tamam. Ama kolumu kesmeye çalışmaktan önce kolunu kesmemi engelle.'' Luke kılıcını tam belimin hizasından sallayınca kalakaldım. Normal şartlar altında olsaydı karnımda koca bir yırtık-delik, çizik, ne derseniz- olacaktı.

''Tekrar.'' dedi Luke. Tamam diye başımı sallayıp pozisyon aldım. Luke kılıcını savurduğunda kılıcımla karşılık vererek saldırısını durdum fakat kılıcını iterken hiç şansım yoktu. Kılıcını boynumun hizasına getirdiğinde derin bir of çektim. Luke bana baktı.''Dua et de önüne kaslı birisi çıkmasın.''

''Ha, sen kaslısın?''

''Değil miyim? Luke sırıttı. Gözlerimi devirirken saldırıya geçtim. Beklemiyordu. Hızlı hareketlerle savaşırken hiç yorgun hissetmiyordum. Herhalde dehb denilen şey buydu. Tam savaş anında ayakta durmanı sağlayan şey. Luke kılıcı sağ tarafıma doğru vurduğunda yana yuvarlanıp saldırısından kaçtım. Tekrar saldırıya geçtiğinde kılıcının altına vurup elimle bacağına tekme attım. Acıyla bacağını tuttuğunda omuz silktim.

''O öküz gibi üstüme yürüyecek, ben de bir tekme atamayacak mıyım yani?'' 

''Tamam, tamam. Hadi, tekrardan.'' Tam harekete geçiyordu ki birisi koşarak yanına geldi.

''Luke! Annabeth'ten haber geldi. Başarmış olmalılar. Buraya geleceklerini söylediler.''

Luke kahkaha attı.''Başardılar. Romalılar gelmeden önce başardılar.'' 

''Savaşmak zorunda kalmayacağı-''

Çok geçti. Başka biri koşturarak tepeyi indiğinde bir şeyler olduğundan adım kadar emindim. Sarı saçlı, kahverengi gözlü bir çocuk nefes nefese bağırdığında kalbimin durduğuna emindim.

''Romalılar! Gördüm onları! Buraya geliyorlar!''

İşte bu, olabilecek en kötü şeylerden tekiydi.

\- - -

On dakika içerisinde kampın yarısından çoğu zırhını kuşanmış, elinde silahıyla hazırda bekliyordu. Kheiron da üstüne bir zırh giymiş, omzunda okları, elinde yayıla kampa seslendiğinde kampta büyük bir gerginlik hakimdi. Luke elimi sıkıca tutuyordu. Korktuğumu belli edemezdim. Korkamazdım. O an olmazdı.

''Size güveniyorum melezlerim. Kampımız, yuvamızı sadece siz koruyabilirsiniz. Tanrılar sizin yanınızda olsun.'' Yaptığı kısacık konuşmanın ardından birkaç kişiyi önüne çağırıp grupları yerleştirmeye başladı. Okçular ya kulübelerin tepesinde, ya da tepelerin arkasında olacaklardı. Kılıç kullananlar ön safta savaşacaklardı. Hephaistos melezleri aletlerini ormanın köşesine döşemişlerdi. Beş dakika sonra neredeyse kamp savaşa hazırdı. Tepenin bir miktar gerisindeydik. 

Luke elimi daha da sıkı tutarken kampta sadece fısıldaşmaların ve rüzgarın sesi duyuluyordu. Herkes gelecek Romalıları bekliyordu. 

''Dışarıdan çilek tarlaları olarak gözüküyor.'' diye fısıldadım Luke'a.''Belki de bulamazlar.''

Luke başını iki yana salladı.''Sanmıyorum. ''

O sırada üç kişi sınırı geçti. Zırhları? Kılıçları? Tipleri. Aman tanrım. Artıyorlardı! Toplar mı! Kafamızda uçuşan oklar. 

Tam anlamıyla bir savaşın ortasındaydık.

Okçular uzaktan adamları teker teker alırken biz kılıçla savaşanları işi çok zordu. İki Yunanlı tek Romalı'ya saldırıyor gibiydi- Bu Luke gibi savaşanlar ya da Ares çocukları için geçerli değil tabi-

''Sizi çöplük kurtları!'' diye bağırdı Ares kampının danışmanı Clarisse.''Gelin de gününüzü göstereyim size!''

Önüme sıska bir Romalı geldiğinde ona karşılık verdim. Bu benim ilk savaşımdı. Korkuyordum. Korkuyu yenmem gerekiyordu. Korkmadan öldürmem gerekiyordu. 

Her ne kadar öldürücü bir hareket yapamasam da Luke'ta denediğim hareketimi burada da kullanarak sıska çocuğu yere düşürdüm. Luke'taki taktiğin aynısıydı. Tek farkla bu daha sertti.. Veee, daha uygunsuz bir yere gelmişti.

Katil olmaktan iyidir, diye düşünerek yerde yatan Romalı'nın üstünden atladım. Önüme çıkan kaslı, en az otuz yaşında olan adamı görünce şok yaşadım. Nasıl bu kadar yaşamıştı ki?

''Nasıl bu kadar yaşayabildin sen?'' diye sordum. Bana tam saldıracaktı ki sorum karşısında afallayarak kaldı.

''Niye yaşamayayım ki?'' 

''B-bizde en fazla 18-20 yaşına kadar yaşayabiliyorsun. Genellikle.''

''Belki de bu yüzden yok edilmeniz gerekiyordur?'' Benden iki kat daha uzun ve güçlüydü. Ama bir Hades melezinin nefreti onun gücünden daha güçlüydü. Ya da ben öyle umuyordum.

Kılıcımla ona karşılık verirken birazcık daha ölmeden durabilmem gerektiğini hatırlattım kendime. Ben Hades meleziydim, ilk ölenlerden olmam doğru olmazdı.

''Ne var biliyor musun?'' diye bağırdım bir yandan kılıç darbesinden yuvarlanarak kaçarken.''Öküz kadar büyük olman beni parçalaman anlamına gelse de benim kadar hızlı olabildiğini sanmıyorum.''

Hızla koşarken peşimden geldiğinin farkındaydım. Onu okçuların hizasına sokmam gerekti, o kadar. Sonrasını Apollon'un sevgili çocukları hallederdi. Ama beni takip etmiyordu. Başka bir Yunanlı'ya saldırıyordu.

''Hey! Ne o, beni yakalayamayacağını mı fark ettin?'' Bana döndüğünde o kadar korktum ki refleks olarak yerden bir hayalet çıkarttım. Hayaleti gören Romalı olduğu yerde kalakaldı. 

''S-sen n-nesin?''

''Hades meleziyim. Romalı Hades melezleri neler yapıyor bilmiyorum ama biz hayalet çağırıyoruz. Ee, hala harekete geçmedin?''

Hayalete onun üzerine gitmesini emrettiğimde aramızdaki mesafeyi açarak okçuların hizasına girdim. Kaslı Romalı hayaletimi parçalayıp yanıma geldiğinde tam önümde durdu. Yana yuvarlanıp siper aldığımda kulağımın dibinden bir okun geçip Romalı'yı kafasından vurduğunu gördüm.

Bakma, bakmamalıydım. Oraya bakmamaya çalışarak önüme dönmüştüm ki midem yerinden fırlamamak için kendini zor tuttu.

O kadar çok yaralı ve ölen vardı ki... Acımasızca öldürüyorlardı, öldürülüyorduk. Bir şeyler yapmalıydık. Ama hiçbir şey yapamıyorduk. 

Sadece dakikalar geçmişti. Romalılar içeri daldığından beri sadece dakikalar... Belki beş dakika, on, en fazla on beş. Nasıl bu kadar çok kişi ölmüştü? Nasıl bu kadar acımasızlaşmışlardı? 

Bana doğru gelen Romalı'ya kılıcımla karşılık verdim. Kahrolası, pislik sarışın kız! Ne kadar güçlüydü! Kılıcıyla benim kılıcımı boynumun hizasına getirdiğinde boynumu kopartacağından hiç şüphem yoktu.

Ta ki birisi sırtına kılıcı sokana kadar. Sarışın kız olduğu yere yığıldığında arkasında bir başka sarışını, erkek arkadaşım Luke'u gördüm. 

''İyi misin?'' dedi elimden tutarak beni ayağa kaldırdığında. Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Üstü başı kan içindeydi. Saçları birbirine girmişti. Sadece on dakika. On dakikada neler olmuştu.

Eğer zamanında yetişmiş olmasaydılar, olay kesinlikle bir katliama dönecekti.


	44. Eski İlk Öpücüğüm Selam Veriyor

XLIV

Eski ilk öpücüğüm selam veriyor.

Savaştan sonraki hayatımı hiç düşünmedim. Neler olacağı aklımın ucundan bile geçmedi. Mutlu bir son yapacağıma inanıyordum. Sonunda huzura ereceğimi, bir daha ölümden dönmeme gerek kalmayacağını...

Ama her zamanki gibi yanılmıştım. Ben bir Hades meleziydim. Bela beni iki kat seviyordu.

Piper etkili konuşması sayesinde barış ilan edildikten sonra Romalılar kampa, akşam yemeği için davet edildiler. Ne gariptir, anlaşabildik.

Bir kardeşim daha oldu. Yedilerden biri, adı Hazel. Romalı. Roma'da Hades'e Pluton dendiğini ve hayaletler çıkartmak yerine çok daha havalı şeyler yapabildiğini söyledi. Mesela yeraltında tüneller açmak, altınlar elmaslar çıkartmak gibisinden.

Ah, ben de şöyle tonlarca altın çıkartsam fena olmazdı hani.

Hades kulübesindeki ranzaların tekinde uzanmış yukarıyı seyrederken birisi kapıyı açıverdi. Refleks olarak ayağa kalktığımda kafamı ranzanın tahtasına çarptım.

''Aah! Kafam!''

''Seni korkutmak istememiştik.'' dedi Hazel endişeyle.''İyi misin?''

''E-evet. Aniden görünce azıcık tırstım işte.'' Nico eliyle etrafı işaret etti.

''Burası Hades kulübesi.''

Hazel gülümsedi.''Bu.. gerçekten çok değişik. Her tanrıya özel ayrı kulübe...''

''Nasıl yani?'' diye sordum kafamı ovalarken.''Sizde öyle değil mi?''

Hazel başını yana salladı.''Biz kohortlar halindeyiz. Karışık olarak kalıyoruz.''

''Hıım.. Arizona'yla ev arkadaşı olmak hoş olurdu aslında.'' diye mırıldandığımda Hazel hafifçe gözlerini kıstı.''Athena kulübesinden bir arkadaşım. Annabeth'in kardeşlerinden biri.''

''Neyse, siz yatıyor muydunuz?'' diye sordum. Hazel başını iki yana salladı.

''Yoo, Nico bana burayı göstermek istedi.''

Eh, işe bakın. Üç kardeş arasında bile dışlanan olmak... Tamam, alışmış olmalıydım buna. Yine de içimdeki buruklu hissi gitmedi.

''Ben de çıkıyordum zaten. Size iyi geceler.'' Ayağa kalkıp kapıya yöneldiğimde Hazel el salladı. Kulübenin kapısını kapatıp çıktığımda üstümdeki hırkaya daha da sıkıca sarılıp gözlerimle kalabalıktan tanıdık birileri aramaya başladım. Kimse yoktu. Luke ve Arizona bu kadar erken uyumazlardı ki?

Ağır adımlarla yürürken başka birini gördüm. Kıvırcık kahverengi saçları olan, kısa boylu bir oğlan.

''Leo!'' diye seslendim. Yere bakan kahverengi gözlerini bana çevirdi. Seslenenin ben olduğumu fark edince hafifçe gülümseyerek yanıma geldi.

''Myleen, vay be, ölmemişsin.''

''Sen kendine bak. Sen de ölmemişsin. Birkaç canavarın kıçını tekmeledin mi bakayım?'' Leo sadece gülümsedi. 

''Hayırdır, bir şey mi oldu? Yoksa bir kız mı?'' Leo bana gözlerini kısarak baktı.

''Sen Afrodit kızı felan mısın?'' Hafifçe güldüm.

''Afrodit kızı olmadığım kesin. Ama anlamamam için aptal olmam gerek. Çok durgun gözüküyorsun.''

''Şöyle açıklayayım.'' dedi düşünceli bir ifadeyle.''Sevdiğim kız bir tanrıça ve ıssız adanın tekinde yapayalnız yaşıyor. Oraya bir kez gidip geri döndükten tekrardan gidemiyorsun. Ama gitmem gerek.''

''Şey, fenaymış.''

''Boşver. Ee, sen ne yaptın?''

''O kadar çok şey yaptım ki anlatamam. Daha rahat bir zamanda anlatırım.''

''Tamam, ben gidiyorum o zaman?'' Tamam diye başımı salladım.

''Görüşürüz.''

''Görüşürüz.''

Yürüyüp giderken gördüğüm manzaralar karşısında iliklerime kadar hissettiğim soğuğa karşı koymaya çalıştım. Yaralılar? Ağlayan küçük kızlar... Gülenler de vardı tabi, ama kampta o kadar bir hava vardı ki onların gülüşmeleri bile gerginliği gidermiyordu. 

Etrafa öylece bakarak yürümeye devam ederken yaptığım bir hata vardı:Öne bakmamak. Muhtemelen bana doğru gelen Luke'a bodoslama yapışıtığımda düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp gerçeğe döndüm. Luke kaşlarını çatarak hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Önüne bakmanı mı söylemeliyim?'' 

''B-ben şeye bakıyordum.''

''Sakin ol, azıcık da dikkatli.'' dedi Luke.''Benim yerime bir Romalı'ya tosladığını hayal etsene.''

''Yok almayayım.'' Luke gülümsedi. Ben de hafifçe gülümsedim. Ama ne gariptir, gülümserken bile mutsuz hissediyordum. Karamsar olduğumu söylerlerdi, ama bu kadarını düşünemezdim. 

Sanki başıma gelenleri tahmin edebilmişim gibi konuşuyorum ya, o da ayrı.

''Sanırım kamp kurtuldu ama benim başım hala belada.'' diye mırıldandım.

''Bu benim için bir yenilik değil. Kampa geldiğin ilk günden beri benim baş belamsın.'' dedi Luke. Ama ben ağlamaya başladım. Çocuk kalakaldı.

''Ö-özür dilerim. Öyle dememe üzüldüğünü bilmiyordum.'' dedi bana sımsıkı sarılırken. Üzülmemiştim ki. Ergenlik işte, on yedi yaşına girmiştim ama ergenlikten çıkmayı bile becerememiştim. Durduk yere ağlamalar felan, ne oluyor be.

''Sinirlerim bozuldu galiba.'' dedim ağlamaya devam ederken.''Ama o kadar karışık bir hayatım var ki.''

Anneannem öldüğünde on yaşındaydım. Hatırlamamam gerekir- hafızm çok kötüdür- ama hatırlıyordum. Annemin ağlayışını, tanımadığım bir grup kadının bir ona, bir bana sarılışını... Sonra anneannemin bize bıraktığımı fazla miktarlı para. Evet, anneannemin durumu iyiydi. Ama o kadar parası olduğunu ne annem ne ben biliyorduk. Sonra o para sayesinde Manhattan'e taşındık. Üç yıl sonra da annem George'la tanıştı. Sonrası zaten villalar, şoförler, hizmetçiler...

Ve işlerin karıştığı kısım.

Ben on dört yaşıma geldiğimde gittiğim o süper okullardan birinde biriyle tanışıyorum. İlk defa aşık oluyorum. İlk defa biriyle öpüşüyorum. İlk defa biriyle çıkıyorum.

Bu kişi, Martin'den başkası değil.

Onunla yaşadığım her şeyi hatırlıyorum. İlk defa okulda karşılaşmamızı, onun yanındaki onlarca arkadaşını... İlk başlarda aramız pek iyi değil. Gıcık diyorum içten içe ona, ama sonra ona sırılsıklam aşık oluyorum. O da bana aşık oluyor. Beni yemeğe şık bir yere götürüyor. Adını hatırlayamadığım onlarca yemeği yiyoruz. Daha sonra bir parka gidiyoruz. Biliyorum, garip geliyor ama gerçekten de öyle. Bir parkta, banklara oturmuş yıldızları seyrederken beni öpüyor. Ve hayatımın ilk öpücüğünü ondan, saat gece yarısını geçerken alıyorum.

Sinemalara gidiyoruz, fast food yemekte sınır tanımayıp her şeye atlıyoruz. Beraber voleybol oynayıp basketbol maçına gidiyoruz. Konserlerde şarkı söyleyip dans ediyoruz. Sanki bir peri masalı gibi gözüken bu hikaye, bir öğle vakti son buluyor. Martin'in bana melez olduğunu söylemesiyle.

Başımda derin bir acı hissediyorum. Dünya tersine dönüyor, Martin'in beni sarstığını görüyorum ama gözlerim kapanıyor. Hiçbir şey söyleyemiyorum, yapamıyorum. 

''Myleen! Myleen, beni duyabiliyor musun?'' 

Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerimi açtığımda karşımda Luke vardı. Her şey birer hayal. Tamamiyle gerçek gibi gözüken hayaller.

''Ben...'' 

''Bir anda bayıldın. İyi misin? İstersen Apollon kulübesine gidebiliriz.'' 

''Bu...Bu onların tedavi edebileceği bir şey değil.'' dedim derin derin nefes alırken.''Bu bir hastalık da değil.''

''Ne demek istiyorsun?''

''Bu Leydi Grentsank'ın işi, Luke. Bana hatırlamadığım şeyleri hatırlatıyor.'' 

''Neleri?'' dedi Luke.

''Martin'i.'' dedim gözlerimi ondan kaçırarak. Luke yüzünü buruşturup ayağa kalkmaya yeltendiğinde onu kolundan tutup durdum.

''Ona karşı hiçbir şey hissetmiyorum Luke.'' 

''Biliyorum.''

''Bilmelisin de. Şimdi yardım et de ayağa kalkayım.'' Uzattığı eli tutup ayağa kalktım. Vay canına. Her şey o kadar gerçekçiydi ki. Luke'u seviyordum. Ama iki dakika önce koca bir yıllık ilişkinin yükünü omuzlarıma almıştım. Eskiden aklımda sadece Luke vardı. Şimdi istemesem de Martin'le yaşadıklarım da olacaktı. Bunu engellemek zorundaydım.

''Arizona'yı bulmamız gerek.'' dedim Luke'a dönüp. Tamam diye başını salladı.

''Yürüyebilecek durumda mısın?''

''Evet.''

Ve konuşmadan Athena kulübesinin yolunu tuttuk. Bu iş bitmeliydi. Bu işi bitirmeliydim.

 

''B-bir dakika.'' dedi Arizona.''Sen bu Martin denen çocukla koca bir yıldır çıkıyor muydun yani? Aman tanrılarım, nasıl anlatma-'' Luke'a kaçamak bir bakış atıp susarken ben parmaklarımla oynamaya başladım.

''Bunu o yapıyor. Hatırlamadıklarımı hatırlatarak kafamı karıştırmaya çalışıyor.'' dedim sıkkın bir ifadeyle.''Ama ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. En son onu öldürdüğümü sanıyordum. Ama işe bak, yakında kanlı canlı karşıma dikilme ihtimali bile var.''

''Bir şeyler yapmamız gerek. Şu ana kadarki her şeyi bana anlattığınızdan eminsiniz, değil mi? Çünkü ona göre bir plan düşüneceğim.''

''Her şeyi anlattığımdan eminim Arizona.'' 

''O zaman basit bir plan. Leydi Grentsank'ın saldırabileceği yolları düşünelim. Ardından ona göre hazırlanıp İper'e gidelim.''

''Gidelim derken? Sen de mi geliyorsun?'' diye sordu Luke.

''Bu işlerden fazla uzak kaldım. Kamptaki en yakın arkadaşımın başından onca olay geçiyor ve ben sonradan dinleyici olmaktan hoşlanmam. Ayrıca, yeteri kadar da dinledim zaten. Artık anlatmaya geçmem gerek.''

''Seninle gitmek Sophie'yle gitmekten bin kat daha iyi olacak. En azından sen Luke'a asılıp beni öldürmeye çalışmazsın. Tabi, Luke şimdilerde biraz daha 'zeki'.''

''Hey! O zaman işler karışıktı.''

''Hıhı. O kadar karışıktı ki o karışıklıkla Sophie'yi öpmeye gidecekti iş.''

''Myleen-''

''Tamam, öf, her neyse. Konuyu uzatınca kabak benim başıma patlıyor. Kapatalım konuyu.'' diyip kestirip attığımda Luke'un ters bakışlarının hedefi oldum. Omuz silkip Arizona'ya döndüğümde Arizona gözlerini deviriyordu.

''Myleen, olmuş bitmiş şey. Sophie'yi bir kere bile öpmedi. Oysa siz çıkıyorsunuz! Kıskanman çok saçma. Hem Arizona bir daha denesin, onu ikimiz de parçalarız, merak etme. Hem gerçekten de Luke şimdilerde daha akıllı.'' Luke sen de mi dercesine Arizona'ya bakarken ben zafer kazanmış bir şekilde sırıttım.

''Burada demokrasi geçer bay Castellan.'' dedim sırıtmaya devam ederek.''Eski ve aptal Luke yerine akıllı ve zeki Luke'u görmek çok güzel. Yani, konuyu tatlıya bağlayıp devam edelim derim ben.''

''Hıım, neye devam ediyoruz acaba?'' diye sorduğunda Arizona Luke'a ters bir bakış attı. Luke gülerek arkasındaki duvara yaslandı.''Cidden, siz kötü düşünüyorsunuz, benimle alakalı bir şey değil.''

''Tamam, kapatın şu konuyu.'' dedi Arizona.''Biz şu plan işini yarın yapalım derim ben. Hepimiz gidip bugünün yorgunluğunu atsa fena olmaz.''

''Gerçekten, her an tekrar bayılabilirim.'' diye mırıldandığımda Luke da Arizona da bana ters ters bakmaya başladı.

''Mecaz anlamda.'' Arizona'ya iyi geceler diledikten sonra Luke'la Athena kulübesinden dışarı çıktık. Sağolsun beni Hades kulübesine kadar götürdü.

''İyi geceler.'' dedi yanağıma minik bir öpücük bırakırken. 

''İyi geceler.'' dedim gülümseyerek. Ben kulübeden içeri girerken Luke da Hermes kulübesinin yolunu tutmuştu. Hazel ve Nico öyle koyu bir sohbete dalmış olacaklar ki geldiğimi çok sonradan fark ettiler.

''Aa, hoşgeldin.'' dedi Hazel zoraki bir gülümsemeyle.''B-biz de tam yatıyorduk.''

''Gerçekten, konuşmaya devam edebilirsiniz. Çok yorgunum, iki üç dönmeden sonra uyurum. Sadece ışığı kapatın, olur mu?''

Hazel ilk önce şaşırdı, sonraysa peki anlamında başını sallayıp Nico'ya döndü.

''İyi geceler.'' Nico'nun sesiyle şaşkınlıkla başımı o tarafa çevirdiğimde Nico çoktan bakışlarını yere çevirmişti bile. 

''Sana da.'' diye mırıldanıp çekmeceden geceliklerimi aldıktan sonra banyoya girdim. Arkamdan kapıyı kilitleyip üstümü hızla değiştirdim. Hazel ve Nico'ya hiç bakmadan yatağıma girdiğim anda bütün gün hissetmem gereken ama bir türlü hissedemediğim korku sardı içimi. Ölebilirdim, bu sabah da olmuş olabilirdi, yarın sabah da olacak olabilirdi. 

Ama korkamazdım. Daha hiçbir şey başlamadan korkamazdım. Bu işi başlamadan bitirmem gerekti. Gözlerimi kapattım ve soğuk yatağımda uyuyakaldım.


	45. Başlamadan Bitiremiyorum

Skinny 45

Başlamadan bitiremiyorum.

Sabah uyanırsınız ve size uyuyup uyumadığını sorsalar uyumadım diyeceğiniz türden bir uyku seansı geçirmiş olursun. 

İşte böyle zamanlarda tam bir hayalet/cadı karışımı olursunuz. Ki bu da tam beni tanımlıyor olmalı. Anne tarafından büyücülük, baba tarafından da güçsel hayaletlik. 

Hayalet Cadı Elizabeth Myleen Rank.

Yemek masamda oturmuş, çok sevdiğim gevreği kaşıklerken hala uyumak istiyordum. Ama uyuyamayacağımı da gayet iyi biliyordum. Gündüz uyumak ve ben! Ancak hiç uyumazsam ya da yedi kilometre koşarsam olur o.(abartısız, benim uyumam için gereken şeyler bunlar-der yazar.) 

''Myleen, aklıma bir fikir geldi bile.'' Arizona'nın sesiyle kafamı kaldırdığımda Arizona gözlerini kıstı.

''Ne oldu sana? Çarpılmış gibi gözüküyorsun.''

''Hayalet/cadı karışımı uykusuz huysuz piskolojisindeyim Arizona.''

''Yemekten sonra biraz daha uyursun. Ama şimdi beni dinlemen gerek.''

''Zaten dinliyorum ya.'' diye mızmızlandım.

''Cidden, uyumayınca çok huysuz oluyorsun Lizzie.'' dedi Arizona. Ardından cebinden bir kağıt çıkartıp masanın üstüne koydu. Bu bir harita mıydı? Yazılı harita? Hayır, Arizona'nın planı.

''Öncelikle Leydi Grentsank'la ilgili olan şeyleri araştırmamız lazım. Bunun için de İper'le bağlantı kurmamız gerek. Bu da demek oluyor ki-''

''Sophie'yle konuşmam gerek.'' diye sözünü tamamladım.''Biliyorum.''

''Ama bizden bir daha hiçbir şey saklamayacağına söz vermen gerek. Bizden sakladığın herhangi bir şey senin ölümün olabilir Myleen.''

''Biliyorum. Her dakika tehlikede olduğumu biliyorum.'' diye fısıldadım. Arizona yanıma yaklaşıp bana sarıldı. Oturamıyordu çünkü bu kamp kurallarına aykırıydı.

''Her neyse, şimdi gitmem gerekiyor. Kendine dikkat et, olur mu?'' Tamam diye başımı salladıktan sonra gevreğimi önüme çektim. Arizona Athena kulübesine doğru giderken gözüm Annabeth'e kaydı. İyi gözüküyordu. Ölmemişti. 

Hızla Poseidon masasına, Percy Jackson'a baktım. Değişmişti. Fazlasıyla. Bu çocuk daha bir beyazdı yahu! Bu kadar kaslı da değildi. Değişik. 

Diğerlerine de kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra başımı gevreğime çevirdim. İki dakika sonra da Nico'yla Hazel masaya geldiler. 

''Ee, yemekleri kim getiriyor?'' diye sordu Hazel.

''Yemekleri kimse getirmiyor ki. Sen istiyorsun.'' dedim gevreğimden bir kaşık alırken.

''Nasıl yani?''

''Ne istiyorsan onu düşle.'' İtiraz edecek gibi oldu fakat Nico da beni onaylayınca gözlerini kapatıp bir şey diledi. Tost ve portakal suyu. İyiymiş.

''Afiyet olsun.'' diye mırıldandım. Nico da Hazel'la aynı şeyi yerken bakışlarımı yere çevirdim. Hazel ve Nico fazlasıyla yakındılar. Onları azıcık kıskansam ve kendimi dışlanmış hissetsem de onlardan farklı olduğumu biliyordum. Onlar birlikte çalışmış, birbirlerinin hayatlarını kurtarmış, onca şey yapmışlardı. Oysa beni ilk defa görüyorlardı.

Gerçeği Nico seninle İper denilen yere gelmişti ama, dedi iç sesim. O ayrı bir meseleydi işte. Hala çözülememiş bir mesele.

''Burası gerçekten çok garip.'' dedi Hazel.''Disiplini... nasıl desem...''

''Çok mu?'' diye sordum. Hazel güldü.

''Hayır, hayır, tam tersine çok rahat demek istemiştim. Jüpiter Kampı buradan çok çok daha disiplinlidir. Sadece... sadece birazcık garipsedim.''

''Bence çok sıcak bir kamp. Ben ilk geldiğimde Bay D.'yi görünce şoktan bayılmıştım felan ama gerçekten, insanlara ısınıyorsun. Herkes sıcakkanlı bayağı, alışırsın yakında.''

''Umarım.'' dedi gülümseyerek.

Beş dakika kadar sonra yemeğimi bitirip Hermes masasının yolunu tuttum. Luke beni görünce yemeğini hızla bitirip ayağa kalktı. Connor ve Travis hınzırca gülümserken onlara el salladım. Sırıttılar. Onlarla olan gerginlik de azaldı, tamamdır. 

''Arizona bir plan hazırlamış.'' diye açıkladım.

''Ne planı?''

''İçeriğine bakmadım. Ama Sophie'yle görüşmem gerektiğini söyledi.''

''İstersen ben görüşebilirim.'' dedi Luke.''Buna mecbur değilsin.''

''Tabi ki de mecburum. Boşuna o kadar heveslenme, seninle asla konuşturtmam. Hem olayları tam olarak bilmem gerek, hem de...''

''Sophie'yle beni konuşturtmaman gerek. Sen bu kadar kıskanç değildin.''

''Onca şeyden sonra değişiyor insan işte.'' dedim iç çekerek. Bir süre konuşmadan yürümeye devam ettik. Sonra konuşmayı açan Luke oldu.

''İper'e de gitmemiz gerekecek.'' dedi Luke sıkkınlıkla.

''Bu sefer o kadar hayalet çıkaracak kadar gaza geleceğimi sanmıyorum. Dikkatli olmamız gerekecek.''

''Dikkatli olman gerekecek.'' diye düzeltti beni Luke.''Dikkatsizlik, boşverme gibi bir şansın yok Myleen.''

''Bi-li-yo-rum. Bu sıralar fazla koruyucusunuz sanki?''

''Eh, sen de fazla gergin ve kıskançsın sanki?'' dedi Luke.

''O kadar şeyden sonra sinirlerim de kafayı yedi. Ben bile ne yaptığımı bilmiyorum.'' 

''Myleen.''

İşte bu farklı bir sesti. Luke değildi. Bu Martin'di. İlk aşkım, koca bir yıl çıktığım çocuk. Luke mu daha çok gerildi yoksa ben mi daha çok gerildim bilmiyorum. 

''Konuşmamız gerekiyor. Özel.'' Luke'un yüzünün kasıldığını, her an Martin'in üzerine atlayıp onun ağzını burnunu kırabileceği aklıma geldiği anda Luke'un önüne geçtim.

''Sorun değil, Luke.''

''Onun ne işi var burada-''

''Bilmiyorum.'' diye sözünü kestim.''Ama ben halledebilirim. Lütfen sen karışma.''

''Karışmayayım mı? Onun yüzünden ölüyordun Myleen.''

''Ama ölmedim!'' dedim yüksek sesle.''Sürekli bunu hatırlatmanıza gerek yok. İstesem Martin'i de şuracıkta öldürebilirim. Bu seni rahat ettirecek mi?''

Şurada bekliyorum Myleen.''

''Hayır.'' dedim.''Gidiyorsun Luke. Ben konuşup geleceğim, söz veriyorum. Geç kalmayacağım.''

''Bir şey ol-''

''Olmayacak. Git ve beni bekle, tamam mı?''

Cevap vermeden yürüyüp gitti. Eh, Luke'u hallettik. Şimdi Martin'den sinirimizi çıkarma vakti.

''Ne işin var senin burada?'' dedim yüksek sesle yanına doğru yaklaşırken.

''Bak, eğer önemli olmasaydı asla buraya gelmezdim. Ama gerçekten bildiklerimi bilmek isteyeceksin.''

''Ne zamandan beri içimi okuyorsun Martin?'' 

''Leydi Grentsank'ı yenebilmenin tek yolu desem Myleen, bu seni tatmin eder mi?''

İşte laf atamayacağım tek cümle.

''Ne?'' diye sordum şaşkınla.''N-neyden söz ediyorsun sen?''

''Oku.'' bana bir kağıt uzattı.''Bu sana.''

''Bana mı? Kimden?''

''Leydi Grentsank'tan.''

İper'in Eylsa'sı, Elizabeth Myleen Rank.

Bu mektubu okuyup okumayacağını bilmiyorum. Sadece daha sonra beni dünyanın en kötü şeyiymiş görmeni istemiyorum. Çünkü ben kötü bir şey yapmadım Myleen. Tekrar tekrar söylediğim gibi, ben seni asla kızım olarak görmedim. Eğer görseydim, asla sana zarar vermezdim. Veremezdim.

Bir seçim yapmam gerekti. Ve ben onu seçtim. Üzgünüm, ama bunun sonuçlarına ikimizin de katlanması gerekiyor.

Öleceğin güne kadar hayatını yaşa. Çünkü o günden kaçısın olamayacak Karanlık.

''Öyle bir güç ayarlaması yapmıştı ki sadece kendisi değil, eşyaları da onun güç kaynağıydı. Ama o tek bir eşyaya bölmemişti kendini. Ya da daha doğrusu, tek bir kişiye, tek bir şeye bölmemişti.'' dedi Martin ve bakışlarını yerden bana çevirdi.

''Senin kanından birisi Myleen. Seninle aynı kandan birisini bulman gerek. Çünkü gücünün diğer kısmı onda. Ve onu yok etmeden Leydi Grentsank'ı yok edemezsin. Beni anlayabiliyor musun?''

''Seni hiçbir zaman kızım olarak görmedim,Myleen.'' 

''Ve ben onu seçtim.''

''Seninle aynı kandan birisini bulman gerek.''

Başımı evet anlamında salladım. Gözlerimin dolduğunu, ama gözyaşlarımın akamadığını hissedebiliyordum.''Annemin bana seçtiği, çok sevdiği kızını, yanı ikiz kardeşimi bulmam gerek. Evet, anlayabiliyorum. Gidip onu bulup yok etmem gerek.''

Ben acı çekerken mutlu bir hayat sürmüş ikiz kardeşimi bulacaktım. Ona çok sevdiği annesini öldürdüğümü söyleyecek, onu tekrar öldürmek için yardımını isteyecektim.

Tereyağından kıl çekmek kadar kolaydı işte. İkizini bul, anneni öldürmeye ikna et ve anneni öldür. Sonra mutlu olabilirsin.

Asla mutlu olamayacaktım. Asla.

''Yeni maceram belli sanırım.'' diye mırıldandım.''Kayıp ikizimi avlamaya gidiyorum.''


	46. İnançlarımı Sorguluyorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Part: Sesi Duyulmayan Hıçkırıklar

XLVI

Sevgimi sorguluyorum.

Birçok şey yaşamıştım. Birçok kez ölümden dönmüş, birçok kez başımı belaya sokmuştum. Kendi ellerimle annemi öldürmüştüm. Çünkü o benim gözümde piskopatın tekiydi. Oysa şimdi bir psikopat olmadığını anlayabiliyordum.

Belki de onun için canını verebilecekken, benimkini almak için her şeyi yapması...

Kalbim sızlıyor. Gerçekten bir kez olsun mutlu olmayı düşündüğümde neden, neden hiçbir zaman mutlu olamıyorum? Neden hiçbir zaman içten gülümseyemiyorum?

Anne şefkati gören bir çocuk olmayı istemek suç muydu? Bir kerecik olsun gerçek annemin yanında uyuya kalabilmek, başımı okşamasını istemek...

Her şeyi unutup İSO bel Frank’ı annem sandığım normal günlere dönmek istiyorum. Hayatımdaki en büyük sorunun okuldaki popüler kızlar ya da üvey babamın olmasını istiyorum. Bir şeylere karşı savaşmak, ağlayamamak istemiyorum.

''Anlıyorum.'' diye mırıldandım gözyaşlarımı tutamazken. ''Anlıyorum.''

''Malen, çok üzgünüm.'' dedi Martin. ''Böyle öğrenmeni istemezdim. Ama başka çarem yoktu.''

''Git.''

''Ne? Bak, bunun başka ç-''

''Git!'' diye bağırdım. ''Hiçbir şeyi duymak istemiyorum. Hiç tanımadığım ikiz kardeşimi asla tanımak istemiyorum. Onun hakkında hiçbir şey duymak istemiyorum!''

''Myleen, sana zarar verecek.'' dedi Martin fısıldarcasına. ''Buna izin veremeyiz.''

''Bana verebileceği kadar zararı verdi zaten.''

''Myleen.''

''Git.'' diye fısıldadım gözlerim kapalıyken. ''Lütfen.''

Arkamı dönüp hızlı adımlarla oradan uzaklaşırken ağlamaya devam ediyordum. Dayanamıyordum, yapamıyordum. Daha fazlasını yapamazdım.

''Myleen? Ne oldu?'' Luke karşıma çıktığında tek yapabildiğim acı bir şekilde gülmek oldu.

''Hayatımda hiç görmediğim, ama annemin canından çok sevdiği bir ikiz kardeşim var. Ve Leydi Grentsank'tan sonsuza dek kurtulmak istiyorsam ondaki güç parçasını yok etmem gerek. Ki bendekinin yok olması için ölmem gerekmişti. Bu da demek oluyor ki onu öldürmem gerekiyor.''

Arkama bile bakmadan Hades kulübesinin yolunu tuttum. Şansıma içeride kimse yoktu. Kendimi alt ranzadaki yatağıma atarken ağlamaya devam ediyordum.

Ve hayatımda ilk defa keşkemin olmadığı bir şey yaptım.

''Neden?'' Sesim fısıltı gibi çıkmıştı. Belki de hiçbir zaman dile getiremediğim bu sözcük benim için o kadar çok şeyi ifade ediyordu ki. Annabeth'le gittiğimiz görevde şelaleden aşağı düştüğümüzde, tek elimle tutunduğum ağaç dalında, Leydi Grentsank'ın karşısında ve ölüm kuyruğunda... Hayatımı bir kelimeyle ifade etsem o kelime bu olurdu herhalde. ''Neden''

''Neden?'' diye tekrarladığımda sesim daha yüksek çıkmıştı. ''Neden? Neden?''

Her tekrarlayışımda daha da yüksek çıkan sesim en sonunda bütün kulübeyi doldurduğunda Yere çöküp gözlerimi kapattım. Böyle bir şey hak etmemiştim.

Onlar mutluyken ben acı çekmeyi hak etmemiştim. Etmemiştim işte.

Onlar gözyaşlarımı hak etmiyorlardı. Onlar hiçbir şeyi hak etmiyorlardı.

 

 

''Hadi! İki saat seni mi bekleyeceğiz Myleen!''

Gülerek Arizona'yı kovalamaya devam ettim. Tanrılarım, bu oyunun bu kadar zevkli olacağı aklıma bile gelmezdi.

''Sen çok hızlı koşuyorsan benim ne suçum var?'' diye mızmızlanırken hızımı arttırmaya çalıştım ama olmuyordu, Arizona da Luke gibi çok hızlıydı.

''Of ya.'' diye sızlandım.''Siz ne ara bu kadar hızlı koşmaya başladınız?'' Arizona hızını yavaşlatıp gülmeye başladı.

''Sen uyurken canım.'' Ona dil çıkartıp kovalamaya devam ettim. Şaşkınlığından yararlanıp onu yakaladığımda gülen ben olmuştum.

''Ne oldu?'' dedim sırıtarak.

''Ebe ben oldum.'' dedi Arizona sırıtarak. Başımı hayır anlamında sallayıp yere çömeldim.

''Yeter bu kadar. O kadar hızlı koşuyorsunuz ki sonunda yere çakılıp on gün uyku komasına girecektim.''

Arizona güldü.''Senin uykuculuğunu da eklersek bir ay yataktan çıkamazdın. İnşallah şimdi de öyle olmaz.''

Boylu boyunca yere attığımda Arizona kaşlarını çattı.''Saçlarına böcekler girecek Myleen.''

''Hatırlatmasaydın daha iyiydi.'' diye sızlanıp geri oturur vaziyete döndüm. Tam ağzımı açıp bir şey söyleyecektim ki Arizona büyük bir ciddiyetle konuşmaya başladı.

''Aslında... başka şeyleri de hatırlasak fena olmazdı.''

Bir ay geçmişti. Martin gelip bana bir ikiz kardeşimin olduğunu söylediği zamandan beri koskoca bir ay geçmişti. O gün bütün gün ağlayıp sızlanmıştım. Ama bitmişti. Umrumda değildi. Beni sevmeyen annem, ve hiç tanımadığım kardeşim. İkisi de umrumda değildi.

Onları unutmaya çalıştım. Olabildiğince onlar hakkında konuşmamaya, onlarla ilgili bir şeyler yapmamaya çalıştım. Ama unutamıyordum. Bana yaptıkları şeyi unutamıyordum.

Bir yanım ikisinden de intikam istiyordu. Bir yanımsa kardeşimin bir suçunun olmadığını söylüyordu.

Ama o mutlu yaşarken ben bambaşka bir yerde, berbat bir hayat sürüyordum. Bu adil değildi. Olamazdı.

Beni yıkmalarına izin vermiştim. Bu bir daha olmayacaktı. Kampta güvendeydim. Bir yere gitmediğim sürece, bir şey yapmadığım sürece Leydi Grentsank bana zarar veremezdi.

''Nasıl bir şeyler diye sormayacağım.'' diye mırıldandım başımı başka yöne çevirerek.''Şimdiye kadar bir şey olmadı. Martin'den de ses yok. Yani bir problem yok.''

''Lady Grentsank'ı en iyi sen tanırsın.'' dedi Arizona.''Seni öldürmek için on yedi sene beklemiş. Bir ay beklemek ona zor gelmez. Hazır olmalıyız.'' Bakışlarını arkamdaki ağaçların oraya dikti.''Hem... Martin'in senin için kardeşini araştırmaya gittiğini Luke'a söyledin mi?''

Başımı hayır anlamında salladım.''Onun bu işe karışmasını istemiyorum. Senin de.''

''Yapma Myleen,'' diye sızlandı Arizona.''Biz sana yardım etmek istiyoruz. Hem... bizsiz bir şey yapman da doğru değil.''

''Evet.'' diye mırıldandım.''Malum, fazla baş belasıyım.''

Arizona bakışlarını yere çevirdi.''Bunca şey sana çok zarar verdi. Ama yine de böyle davranman gerekmiyor.''

Gözlerimi devirdim.''Ne yapmamı istiyorsun Arizona? Ailem dediğim kişiler beni öldürmeye çalışıyor. Her bir bela benim başıma geliyor. Ne yapayım? Teşekkürler Tanrılarım! Felan mı diyeyim? Mutlu mu olayım?''

''Ben öy-''

''Ben anlamaya çalışmıyorsunuz.'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Ne sen, ne Luke, ne de başkaları. Kimse.'' Hızla yerimden kalkıp gitmeye niyetlenmiştim ki karşımdaki kişiyle gidemeyeceğimi anladım.

''Martin? ''

‘’Selam Myleen.’’ Dedi gülümsemeyerek. Gene kötü bir haber getirmiş olmalıydı. Başka ne olabilirdi ki?

‘’Evet, yeni ‘kötü’ haberimiz nedir?’’ dedim yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle.

‘’Bunun pek de kötü olduğunu sanmıyorum.’’ dedi Martin. ‘’Sanırım onu buldum.

Beklediğim bir şey miydi? Olabilir. Ama böyle bir anda gelmesine yine şaşırmıştım. Yine de bozuntuya vermedim. Ellerimi göğsümde birleştirip sorarcasına baktım. kişi

‘’O bir canavar avcısı olmuş, Myleen.’’ dedi Martin. ‘’Eğer onu bulmak istiyorsan, Greta ile görüşmen gerek.’’

‘’Greta? Şu bahsettiğin reisiniz?’’ Evet anlamında başını salladı.

‘’Ama onunla görüşmek o kadar da kolay değildir Myleen,’’ dedi Martin ciddi bir ifadeyle. ‘’Ben bile onunla hayatımda bir kere görüştüm. Seninle öylesine görüşmeyecektir.’’

‘’Bir yolunu bulurum.’’ dedim rahat bir tavırla. ‘’Sonra da onu bulup o güç şeysini alıp parçalarım. Olay biter.’’

‘’Bir dakika, bunu tek başına yapmayacaksın, değil mi? Yapamazsın.’’

Güldüm. ‘’Tabi ki yapabilirim. Unutmayın, ben bir Hades meleziyim. Ve inanın bana,’’ dedim hem Arizona’ya, hem de Martin’e bakarken. ‘’Eski baş belası kız değilim.’’

‘’Myleen,’’ Luke’un sesiyle arkamı döndüğümde hafifçe gülümsedim. ‘’Ben de tam sana bir şey söyleyecektim. Martin’e benim kayıp ikiz kardeşi aramasını söylemiştim. O da aramaya gitmiş. Meğer ikiz kardeşim canavar avcısıymış.’’

Luke ne diyeceğini şaşırmış bir halde Arizona’ya baktı. Neyim olduğunu soruyor olmalıydı. Evet, neyim vardı benim? Fazla umursamaz, fazla agresif, fazla ağır konuşan bir Myleen. Bana böyle alışmamışlar.

Üzgünüm demek isterdim. Ama üzgün değildim. Erkek arkadaşıma bile o kadar kızgındım ki. Bana yaptıkları her şey üstüme üstüme geliyordu. Her şeyi tekrar tekrar yaşıyordum ve onlardan içten içe nefret ediyordum.

Bazen nefretin sevgimi çoktan geçtiğini düşünmüyor değildim. Yine de onları sevdiğimi unutamazdım, onlar benim ailemdi. Ne olursa olsun, onlar benim ailemdi.

Bu yüzden derin bir nefes alıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Bir anlığına olsun nefretimi unutup içimdeki sevgiye odaklanmaya çalıştım. Hala iyi olan Myleen tarafım onları da bu işe katmam gerektiğini haykırıyordu adeta.

‘’Pekala,’’ diye mırıldandım. ‘’Sanırım beraber kardeşimi bulmaya gidiyoruz.’’


	47. Annem Merhaba Diyor

LVII

Skyfall

Bulutlar ne kadar beyaz olsun, içinizdeki karanlığı açamıyor. Adeta bir vişne lekesi gibi, o da kalbinizden çıkmıyor. Sevginizi örtüyor. Nefretle kaplatıyor.

İnanıyorsunuz, yeni bir günün olacağına, her şeyin düzelebileceğine… Bir süre sonra olmuyor ama işte. İnancınızı kaybediyorsunuz, karanlıkta kayboluyorsunuz. Yapamıyorsunuz…

Bundan birkaç ay öncesine kadar, hala bir çıkış yolu olduğuna inanabilirdim. Kardeşimle mutlu bir hayatım olabileceğine, güzel günlerin beni beklediğine… Ama hayır, artık inanmıyorum. İnanamıyorum. Çünkü hayatımda hiçbir şey düzelmedi. Ve düzelmesini de beklemiyorum.

‘’Günaydın.’’

Tam karşımdaki ranzada yatan benden oldukça büyük kardeşim Hazel, adeta fısıldarcasına seslendiğinde bakışlarımı tavandan ona çevirdim.

‘’Sana da günaydın.’’

‘’Saat daha çok erken. Kabus mu gördün?’’ diye sorduğunda başımı iki yana salladım. O da sırtüstü yatıp bakışlarını tavanına dikti.

‘’Savaş bitti ama her şey senin için yeni başlıyor, değil mi?’’ Acı bir şekilde güldüm.

‘’İşte bu tam da beni özetleyecek bir cümle.’’ O da hafifçe güldü.

‘’Bütün melezlerin genel sorunu bu olsa gerek.’’

‘’Hayır.’’ diye cevapladım kendimden emin bir şekilde. ‘’Herkesinki bizimki kadar zor değil, Hazel. Şimdi niye Hades çocuklarından bu kadar çok nefret ettiklerini anlayabiliyorum. Çünkü belayı mıknatıs gibi çekiyoruz. Diğer melezlerin aksine acı çekmek hobimiz gibi bir şey.’’

‘’Bir Hades melezi için iyi konuşuyorsun.’’ dedi Hazel. Gülümsedim.

‘’İlhamlandım galiba. Sabah erken saatlerde çok ilham geliyormuş ya.’’ Güldü.

‘’Aslında…O gece geç saatlerde oluyordu.’’ Dudağımı büzüp omuz silktim.

‘’Nasılsa ilham aramama gerek yok. O kadar dramatik bir hikayem var ki hüzünlü şarkıya bile ihtiyaç duymadan hikayemi dinleyen insanlar ağlayabilir.’’ Dedim ve olduğum yerde doğruldum.

‘’Benimkinden kötü olduğunu sanmıyorum.’’ Dedi Hazel bakışlarını tavandan bana çevirirken. ‘’Hiç sanmıyorum.’’

Güldüm. ‘’Kısaca özet geçeyim sana. Ben aslında evlatlıkmışım. Hafızamı falan silmişler. Zaten bir ay önce deli gibi bir şeydim. Sonra bir baktım, biyolojik annemi buldum! İlk gün her şey tamamdı, iyi anlaştık falan. Ama sonra ne oldu? Meğer beni doğurma amacı güç kazanmak içinmiş. Ben doğmuşum, bu benim güçlerimi kullanarak ölümsüz olmuş. Beni öldürmeye çalıştı güçlerimi tamamen ele geçirmek için, ama işler tersine döndü, ben onu öldürdüm. Tam sevinirken ölmediğini, yaşadığını öğrendim. O da yetmezmiş gibi, benim bir de ikizim çıktı. En yakın arkadaşım beni öldürmeye çalıştı. Bir şelaleden yere çakıldım, kurtlar beni metrelerce havaya fırlattılar, sonra o metrelerden yere çakıldım falan… Yani, sanmıyorum.’’

‘’Benimkiyle yarışır rahatlıkla.’’ Dedi o da benim gibi sırtını ranzanın kenarına yasladı.

‘’Seninle konuşmak güzeldi, Hazel.’’ Dedim gülümseyerek. ‘’Ama gidip annemi dünyadan silmem gerekiyor. Yani, şimdilik görüşürüz.’’ Hazel tamam diye başını sallarken çekmecemden kıyafetlerimi çıkarıp banyonun yolunu tuttum. Bir çırpıda kot pantolonumu ve tişörtümü giyip kabarmış saçlarımı topuz yaptım. Yüzüme birkaç kere su çarpıp dişlerimi fırçaladım ve ağzımı çalkaladım. Aynadaki yansımama baktım. Uzun zamandır yüzümde sivilce falan çıkmıyordu. ‘’Bebek Yüzü’’ dedikleri gibi bir haldeydi. Eskiden olsa yüzümün bin tane fotoğrafını çekip Sophie’ye yollardım.

Ama artık her şey çok farklıydı. Birbirimize yüzlerimizin fotoğraflarını yollamıyorduk. O bir kraliçeydi, bense bir melezdim. Benim yerime kraliçe olmuştu, başımda katil bir anne vardı falan…

Her şey değişmişti.

Ağır adımlarla banyodan çıktığımda Hazel’ın da uyandığını, kıyafetlerini topladığını gördüm. Nico ortalıkta gözükmüyordu.

‘’Yemeğe mi gidiyorsun?’’ diye sordu. Evet anlamında başımı salladım. ’’İstersen bekle, beraber gidelim.’’

O sırada camdan içeri dalan Alecto üzerime atlayıp beni yere devirdi. Tanrım, niye bu kadar salya salgılaması gerekiyordu ki! Şaşkınlığı üstümden atıp altından kaçmayı başardığımda gülüyordum.

‘’Bundan hiç vazgeçmeyeceksin, değil mi?’’ Onaylarcasına sesler çıkartırken başını okşadım. İyi ki benimleydi. Şu anda yanımda en çok istediğim kişi denebilirdi. Sonra çok saçma bir şey oldu. Sanki mutlu olmamam gerekiyormuş gibi, yüzümdeki gülümsemeyi silip somurtmaya devam ettim. Bu da neydi şimdi?

Piskolojim bozulup zorla kendimi mi üzüyordum? Ama hayır, içimden hiç de gülümsemek gelmiyordu. Mutlu hissetmek istemiyordum.

‘’Myleen,’’ dedi Hazel şaşkın gözlerle. ‘’Bir sorun mu var?’’

‘’Hayır, şu ikiz kardeşimi bulmam gerekiyor ya, onu düşünüyordum.’’ Tamam diye başını salladığında elini kendine yelpaze olarak kullandı.

‘’Burası biraz havasız sanki?’’ Kaşlarımı çattım.

‘’Yoo, sana mı öyle geldi?’’ Derin derin nefes almaya başladığında bu işte bir problem olduğu belliydi. Ağır adımlarla yanına doğru gelirken o eliyle burnunu tuttu.

‘’Ha-hazel,’’ dedim titrek sesle. ‘’İyi misi-‘’

Hazel elini geriye doğru çektiğinde burnundan hızla akan kırmızı sıvıyı oldukça net bir şekilde görebiliyordum. Ben daha ne yapacağımı düşünemeden Hazel yere yığılıverdi. Ben de hemen yanına eğildim.

‘’Hazel! Beni duyabiliyor musun? Tanrılarım, Hazel!’’ Hazel’ı sarsarken dışarıdan gelen çığlık sesleriyle kapıya yöneldim. Kapıyı açıp etrafa baktığımda...

Aman Tanrılarım. Neler oluyordu burada?

‘’Zehir!’’ diye bağırdı bir melez. ’’Su zehirlenmiş!’’

İşte bu, hiç de iyi bir şey değildi.

 

Hazel’ın erkek arkadaşı Frank aceleyle kulübeye girdiğinde ne diyeceğimi, ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum. Onların arkasından Annabeth ve Jason da içeri daldı. Percy ve Frank Hazel’ın yanına eğildi.

‘’Su,’’ dedi Percy. ‘’Her kim suyla temas ettiyse bulmamız gerek.’’

‘’Bu imkansız.’’ Dedi Annabeth.’’O kadar kişiyi bulup getirmemiz çok zor.’’

‘’Yine de,’’ dedi Percy.’’Yine de bir şeyler yapmamız gerek.’’ Hades kulübesinin karşısında, sendeleyerek yürüyen Henry’yi gördüğümde hiç beklemeden koşmaya başladım. Yanına vardığımda onu kolundan tutup yardımcı olmaya çalıştım ama hiç faydası yoktu. Neyse ki benden çok daha güçlü olan erkek arkadaşım yardımıma koşup Henry’nin diğer koluna girdi. Hemen ardından da en yakın arkadaşım Arizona geldi.

‘’Henry,’’ dedi titrek bir sesle. ’’Aman Tanrılarım. İyi misin?’’

‘’Pek iyi sayılmaz,’’ dedim umursamaz bir tavırla. ‘’Onu Ares kulübesine götürelim de yatıralım.’’

Arizona tamam anlamında başını salladığında benim yerime Henry’nin koluna girdi ve Luke’la ikisi onu Ares kulübesine doğru taşımaya başladılar. Ares kulübesine girdiğimizde Henry’yi yatağına yatırdılar.

‘’Sen iyi misin?’’ dedi Luke yanıma gelirken. Evet anlamında başımı salladım.

‘’Ben bu sabah yüzümü yıkadım ama su içmedim. Hem hala bir şeyim yok, bugün göreve gidebiliriz, değil mi?’’ diye sorduğumda başını hayır anlamında salladı.

‘’Şu anda kamptan dışarı çıkmamız çok riskli. Sudan bulaştığını bu kadar hızlı bulmalarına inanamıyorum. Ama her neyse, herkesi mahvediyor. Şu anda da bulaşıcıysa hepimizin sonu böyle olabilir. Üzgünüm Myleen, bugün gidemeyiz.’’

‘’Başka çaremiz yok, Luke.’’ Diye itiraz ettim. ’’Onu bulmam gerek. Hemen. Leydi Grentsank bir ay daha beklemeyecektir, biliyorsun bunu.’’

‘’Bak, en azından birkaç gün bekleyelim, bizim hasta olmadığımızdan emin olalım.’’ Dedi Luke adeta yalvarırcasına. Dişlerimi dudağıma batırdım.

‘’Lanet olsun. Lanet olsun, lanet olsun.’’ Diye mırıldanıp ofladım. Başka çarem yoktu. Hem Luke’u anlamak istemiyordum. Bekleyemezdim. Bugün yola çıkmam gerekiyordu.

‘’Benimle gelir misin bilmiyorum, ama ben bugün gidiyorum.’’

‘’Problemin ne senin?’’ dedi Arizona yüksek sesle. ’’Henry’nin halini görmüyor musun?’’

‘’Henry umrumda değil!’’ diye bağırdığımda Arizona’nın da Luke’un da ağzı açık kalmıştı. Bir dakika, bunu ben mi söylemiştim?

‘’Ama benim umrumda.’’ Dedi Arizona titrek bir sesle. Başımı iki yana salladım.

‘’B-ben özür dilerim.’’ Diye mırıldandım. ‘’N-neden öyle söyledim gerçekten bilmiyorum.’’

‘’Sadece kendini düşünüyorsun.’’ Dedi Arizona. ‘’Bu kadar bencil olduğuna inanamıyorum.’’

‘’Ben bencil değilim!’’ dedim yüksek sesle.’’Sa-sadece ne yaptığımı bilmiyorum! Böyle yapmam gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyorum, ama ben böyle yapmam.’’

‘’Sırf kendini şartlandırdığın için her şey böyle. Ben yapamam, artık olmaz. Düzeltemem her şeyi.’’ Diye beni taklit etti Arizona. ‘’Artık böyle davranmayı bırakman gerekiyor Myleen, anlıyor musun?’’

‘’Ben yapmıyorum.’’ Dedim sesim bir çocuğunkini andırırken. ’’Lanet olsun, ben böyle olmasını istemiyorum!’’

‘’Hiçbirimiz istemiyor.’’ Dedi Luke. ‘’Ama kendini bu hale getiren sensin Myleen. Hiçbir şeyin iyi olacağına inanmıyorken, nasıl iyi bir sonuç bekleyebilirsin ki?’’

‘’Bunları ben yapmıyorum.’’ Dedim elimle kafamı tutarken. Niye ağlıyordum ben? Niye yere çöküyordum? Lanet olsun, neler oluyordu bana?

‘’Myleen,’’ dedi Arizona. ’’Eğer şaka yapıyorsan hiç komik değil.’’

Derin derin nefes alırken Luke’un kolumdan tuttuğunu hissedebiliyordum. Tanrılarım, neler oluyordu. Niye bir şey kulağıma fısıldayıp duruyordu?

Bu senin suçun Myleen. Bana asla karşı gelmeyecektin.

‘’Hayır!’’ diye mırıldandım.

Annene daha saygılı olmalısın, tatlım. Anneyi kızdırmak istemezsin.

‘’Hayır, hayır!’’

‘’Myleen, iyi misin?’’

Bedelini ödeyeceksin, Myleen. Bana karşı gelmenin bedelini ödeyeceksin.

‘’Beni rahat bırak!’’ diye bağırdım.

Beni nefessiz bıraktırdığında hissettiklerimi hissedeceksin.

Elimle boğazımı tutarken yüzümün kızardığını hissedebiliyordum. Nefes alamıyordum. Hiçbir şey hissedemiyordum.

‘’Myleen! Arizona, bir şeyler oluyor!’’

Bu daha başlangıç Myleen. Bu daha küçük bir başlangıç.

Derin derin nefesler alarak akciğerlerime hava girmesini sağladım. Tekrar etrafı net görebildiğimde ve birazcık olsun kendime geldiğimde başımı hafifçe kaldırdım. İki çift meraklı göz bana bakıyordu.

 

‘’Başka seçeneğim yok.’’ Diye mırıldandım. ‘’Ya o beni öldürecek, ya da ben onu öldüreceğim.’’


	48. Chapter 48

Nefret ediyorum demek, Leydi Grentsank'a karşı hissettiklerimi açıklamaya yetmezdi bile. O, hayatımda gördüğüm en kötü anne, en kötü insandı.

Tabi, bu benim için geçerliydi. Eminim ikiz kardeşimin düşünceleri çok daha olumluydu. Mutlu bir aile hayatı geçirmişti. İper'de paranın, büyünün, sevginin içinde yaşarken, nasıl mutsuz olabilirdi ki?

"Neyi düşünüyorsun?" Luke'un sesiyle düşüncelerimden ayrılıp başımı ona çevirdim. Endişeli bir ifade vardı.

"Olanları." dedim derin bir iç çekerek." Bir duygularımla oynamadığı kalmıştı. 

Luke elimi sımsıkı tuttuğunda-ve de mavi gözlerini bana çevirdiğinde-içimde bir şeylerin kıpırdandığına yemin edebilirdim. 

"Her şey düzelecek. Söz veriyorum." Başımı evet anlamında sakladım. İnanmak zorunda olduğum için inanıyordum. Vazgeçemeyeceğimi bildiğim için.

"Eğer onu yeneceksem,daha cok güce ihtiyacım var." dediğimde mavi gözlerini yere çevirdi.

"Aklında ne var?" diye sordu sıkıntıyla. Beni zorlayacak şeylerden nefret ediyordu. En son çok güç kullandığımda ölümden döndüğümü gördüğü için bu çok da saçma bir şey değildi.

"Eğer annemden bana Hekate güçleri geçtiyse-ki Amy geçtiğini söylemişti. Güçlerimi kullanmayı öğrenebilirim." 

Luke bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sonraysa sadece "Olur." deyiverdi. Elimle yüzünü kavrayıp kendime çevirdim."Kendime dikkat edeceğim. Geçen seferki gibi salaklık yapmayacağım. Söz veriyorum, kimsenin zarar görmesine izin vermeyeceğim." 

Tamam diye başını salladığında kollarımı boynuna dolayıp ona sımsıkı sarıldım. Onu gerçekten cok özlemiştim. 

"Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldandım."Bu sefer baş belalığı yapmayacağım." Bana daha da sıkı sarıldı. 

"Üzgünüm,sen benim her zaman baş belam olacaksın. Psikopat annen duygularınla oynayıp seni içine kapanık bir.... ee, tipe çevirse de." 

"Ergen demediğin için teşekkürler. " diye mırıldandım. Geriye çekildiğinde gülüp bana bakıyordu. Yüzündeki yara izinin bile onu bu kadar yakışıklı yapması normal miydi? 

Hayır, hiç de normal değildi.

Öpmek için dudaklarıma eğildiğinde geri çekildim. Yüzünde şaşkın ve sert bir ifade oluştuğunda nefes alamadığımı hissettim.

Yemin ederim isteyerek yapmıyorum, dedim kendi kendime. Senin iyiliğin için. Sana bunu yapamam.

"Martin onun bir avcı olduğunu söylemişti." diye konuyu değiştirdiğimde Luke'un yüzü asıldı. Martin'in adını bile duymak onu geriyordu. Hele de az önce onu reddettiğimi düşününce...

"O zaman şu canavar avcılarını bulalım." dedi Luke soğuk bir sesle.

"Bunun için Martin'e ihtiyacımız var." Luke başını geriye atıp sinirle inledi. Kesinlikle hayır diyeceğini düşünüyordum. Martin'le bir iş yapacak?

Unut gitsin, başka bir fikir düşünmeliydim.

"Pekala, bunu bir daha kabul etmem, biliyorsun değil mi?" dediğinde derin bir nefes aldım. Beklemediğim bir şeydi. Ama kabul etmiş olması işimizi oldukça kolaylaştıracaktı.

Evet anlamında başımı salladığımda yerinden kalktı. 

"Hermes kulübesindeki hastaları kontrol edeyim ben. Sen hasta olmadığına emindim, değil mi?" 

Tekrardan evet anlamında başımı salladım. Gelip yanağıma minik bir öpücük kondurup hızla Hermes kulübesinin yolunu tuttu. 

"Üzgünüm Luke,"diye mırıldandım, gidişini izlerken."Ben salağın tekiyim." 

-Flashback- 

"Bir büyü," diye mırıldandı Hekate kulübesinin danışmanı."Bu büyüyü herkes yapamaz. İddiasına varım ki bu kampta böyle bir büyü yapmaya niyetlenecek bir Hekate kızı yoktur."

"Zaten bunu buradan birisi yapmadı." diye mırıldandım. Kız kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı. 

"Tanıyor musun? Ah, eğer tanıyorsan tanışmak isterim. Eminim birçok yararı olacaktır bize." 

"İnan bana, onu tanısan böyle düşünmezdin." 

"Bize çok yararı dokunabilirdi.'' diye inatlaştığında ona arkamı dönüp gözlerimi devirdim. Salaktı. Geri zekalıydı.

Sakin ol Myleen, diye hatırlattım kendime. Büyü yüzünden yapmak istemeyeceğin şeyleri yapma.

''Bir şeyler yapabilecek misin?'' diye sordum sabırsızlıkla.''Böyle devam edemem. Duygularımla oynamasına izin veremem.''

Kız elindeki defteri karıştırmaya başladı.''Bu defterde birkaç Hekate melezinin bilgileri yazılmış. Ama çok ayrıntılı değil. bu büyüyse... dediğim gibi, herkes yapamaz.''

''Sen yapabilir misin?'' diye sorduğumda kaşlarını çattı. Hem yaparım diyip üstünlük göstermek istiyor, hem de yapamayacağından korkuyordu.

''Bak, bu halde bir yere gidersem muhtemelen sevgilime yumruk atmaya falan çalışırım. Ki böyle bir şey yapmak istemiyorum. Çocukla çıkmam bile koca bir senemi aldı!'' dedim yüksek sesle. Kaşlarını daha da çatıp beni süzdü. Bense içimden kendime sakin olmamı mırıldayıp duruyordum.''Lütfen. Sonra saçmasapan şeyler yapıp üzülmek istemiyorum. Bu basit bir şey değ-''

Bir hıçkırıkla konuşmam bölünürken şaşırıverdim. Ağlıyor muydum? Hayır, gözlerim yaşlı değildi. Bu hıçkırık değildi, boğulmaya benzeyen bir öksürüktü. Elimi kapatıp öksürürken nefes almaya çalıştım. Elimi çektiğimdeyse...

Evet, şimdi ayvayı yemiştim. 

Kız da şaşkın şaşkın elimdeki kana bakarken geriledi. Bağışıklığım yoktu. Bağışıklığı olanlar hastalanmıyordu. 

Lanet olsun! 

Hayır, hayır! Görevi iptal edemezdim. Böyle bir şey mümkün bile değildi. Kheiron'dan izin almam bile o kadar uzun sürmüşken mümkün değildi.

Vazgeçemezdim. Bu hastalık saçmalığının beni durdurmasına izin veremezdim.

Ya Leydi Grentsank beni öldürecekti, ya da bu hastalık.

Hastalığı tercih ederdim.

''Eğer bunu birine söylersen,'' dedim kızın üstüne yürüyerek.''Sonuçlarına ben karışmam. Anlıyor musun?'' 

Kız tamam anlamıyla başını salladığında geri çekildim.''Şimdi, beni ayakta tutacak bir şeyler yap. Yarın o göreve gidiyorum.''


	49. Annemin Planını Uyguluyorum

XLIX

Annemin planını uyguluyorum.

Sabah olduğunda kulübeme göz gezdirdim. Burada en uzun süre konaklayan melezdim. Burası benim evim olmuştu. Kaybettiğim, gitmek zorunda olduğum evlerin aksine, burası hep benimdi. Görevlerden döndüğümde o sıcacık denilen ama buz gibi olan yatağım beni orada bekliyordu. Bedava yemekler, dilediğim içecekler...

Evet, ama o kadar baş belasısın ki buraya da sahip çıkamadın, dedi iç sesim. Aferim sana!

Bu sıralar fazla negatiftim. Bir piskologa görünsem kesin bana depresyonda olduğumu söyler, antidepresan ilaçları aldırtırdı. 

Annem kesin benimle bütün gün ilgilenme seansı başlatır, ilaçlarımı her öğün aldığımdan emin olmak için başıma Maria'yı diker, yemekleri de ona yedirtirdi. Daha sonra arkadaş edineyim de aile yemeklerine görürdü falan.

Bu görev bitince onları ziyaret edeceğimi aklımın bir köşesine not ettim. Normal bir şeyler görmek benim için iyi olurdu.

Herhalde.

''Hazır mısın?'' Arizona'nın sesini duyduğumda bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Yanında Alecto vardı. Kaşlarımı çattım.

''Hazırım ama, sen-''

''Seninle geliyorum.'' dedi Arizona.''Sen baş belası, Luke Martin'i öldürme niyetinde-aynısı Martin için de geçerli- iken, sizi orada yalnız bırakamam. Üzgünüm.''

İtiraz etmedim. Haklıydı. Luke ve Martin birbirine girse onları ayırabilecek son kişi ben olurdum. Ayırmak için de kendimi boğuyormuş gibi numara yapmam gerekirdi herhalde.

Gide gide keçi inadı olan gençler mi bulman gerek, dedi iç sesim. Sonra ona itiraz eden diğer iç sesim konuştu. 

Ama yakışıklılar.

''Sanırım delirdim,'' diye mırıldanıp kulübemden dışarı çıktığımda Arizona'nın arkasından Luke ve Martin'in geldiğini gördüm. 

Bir dakika. Yan yana?

Belki de durum o kadar vahim değildir, diye düşünmüştüm ki geldikleri gibi ikisi de farklı köşelere gitti. Luke sahiplenircesine elini benime koyduğunda hafifçe dudağımı ısırdım. Martin bakışlarını yere çevirdi.

Bakın, iki erkeği birbirine düşürmek benim fikrim değildi. Bir yanda yeni yeni hatırladığım eski hayatımın aşkı, bir yanda da her şeyiyle hatırladığım yeni hayatımın aşkı.

Sonuç? Hayatımı karıştıran iki aşık erkek.

Ama ikisinde de böyle bir şey hedeflememiştim. Gerçekten!

''Hazırsanız, nasıl gidiyoruz?'' diye sordu Arizona.''Ölümlü yolları mı kullanacağız, Alecto'yu mu?''

''Gölge yolculuğu da yapabiliriz. Bu bize çok zaman kazandırır ama bana çok zaman kaybettirir.'' dediğimde Arizona kaşlarını çattı. Açıklamaya koyuldum.''Ee, öyle yapınca bayağı bir yoruluyorsun da.''

''Alecto dördümüzü de taşıyabilir mi?'' diye sordu Martin. Evet anlamında başımı salladım.

''Eni küçük gözükebilir, ama boyu uzun. Hem... Bakmayın kız olduğuna, bir erkek kadar da güçlü.''

Alecto bir şeyler gevelerken başını bacağıma sürttü.''Ve evet. Çok da güzel.''

''Peki biz nereye gidiyoruz?'' diye sordu Arizona. Martin yamukça gülümsedi.

''Hiç New Jersey'ye yolunuz düşmüş müydü?''

\- - -

Alecto, fazla sakindi. En önde oturan Luke, onun arkasında oturan ben, benim arkamda oturan Arizona ve en arkada oturan Martin. 

Olabilecek en uygun oturuş buydu. Diğer türlerde asla New Jersey'ye varamayacağıma emindim. Luke ve Martin'i birbirinden uzak tutmak, en mantıklı yoldu.

''Çok mu yolumuz var diye sordum?'' uykulu gözlerle.

''Aslında bana bıraksaydınız daha kolay olurdu ama.'' diye homurdandı Martin.

''Ama Alecto senden hoşlanmadı, değil mi kızım?'' dedi Luke Alecto'nun başını okşarken. Alecto da onu onaylarca sesler çıkarınca Luke sırıttı.

Arizona gözlerini devirirken hafifçe sırıttım. Kafamı Luke'un sırtına yaslayıp kollarımı onun beline sımsıkı sardıktan sonra gözlerimi kapattım. 

Uzun zamandır ilk defa böyle bir rüya görmüştüm. 

İper sarayındaydım. Orada kaldığım kasvetli odada, yatağımda uzanırken buldum kendimi. Mahrur gözlerle yattığım yerden doğrulup etrafıma baktım. 

Aynıydı. Kimsecikler de yoktu.

Ağır adımlarla ayağa kalktım ve kapıya yöneldim. Kapıyı açıp koridor boyunca yürümeye başladığımda bir takım sesler duydum.

Ayak sesleri ve iki kişinin konuşması.

''Öylece yapamazsınız, anlaşılır.'' dedi genç bir kız sesi.

''Umurumda mı sanıyorsun?'' Bu sesi duyunca tüylerim diken diken oldu. Bütün bedenim baştan aşağı titriyordu. Hızla odama girip kapının arkasına geçtim. Sesin sahibi Leydi Grentsank'tı. 

''Hades'i düşmanınız almak akıllıca bir fikir değil, leydim.'' dedi kız endişeli bir sesle.''O bir tanrı.''

''Bende de bir tanrının gücü olacak.'' dedi.''Kızı öldürdüğümde.''

Yine beni öldürmeyi planlıyordu. Zaten başka ne yapardı ki! Kadının bütün hayatı ölümsüz olup İper'e sonsuza kadar hükmetmekti.

''Kız kamptan ayrılmış.'' dedi genç kız.''Şu anda o ve üç arkadaşı New Jersey'ye doğru yol alıyor. Amaçlarının ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, fakat ciddiler.''

Leydi Grentsank'ın kahkahası duyuldu.''Kardeşini bulmaya çalışıyor. Bana onunla beraber saldırmak istiyor.''

''Ama...O, onu bulabilirler mi?'' diye sordu genç kız. 

''Ben şimdiye kadar bulamadım.'' dedi Leydi Grentsank sakin bir sesle.''Bırakalım da kızımı bana getirsin.''

Gözlerimi açtığımda yere inmiştik. Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp etrafıma baktım. Luke hafifçe arkasını döndüğünde yüzümdeki ifadeyle kaşlarını çattı.

''Myleen, iyi misin?'' 

''O, buraya geldiğimizi biliyor.'' dedim titrek bir sesle.''B-bizim buraya ikizimi bulmak için geleceğimizi biliyor. Ona götürmemizi istiyor.'' Rüyamı onlara anlattım.

''Bir planı var.'' dedi Martin.''Ve biz de adım adım onun planını uyguluyoruz.''

''Ama başka ne yapabiliriz ki?'' diye sordum endişeyle.''Şu anda her şeyi silip yeni bir plan yapamayız.''

Arizona başını iki yana salladı.''Bu, bizden istemediği plan. İstediği, bizim bu planı yaptığımızı bildiğini anladıktan sonra başka plan yapmamız. Son dakikada yapacağımız hatayı bekliyor. Yani şu anda yapmamız gereken, aynen planı uygulamak.''

''Arizona.'' dedim gözlerimi büyüterek.''Bir dahi olduğunu söylemiş miydim?''

''Hayır, ama söylemiş oldun.''

''O zaman sizi bir bara götürüyorum. Yaşı tutmayan var mı?'' diye sordu Martin. Arizona gözlerini devirdi.

''Bara mı?'' diye sordum.''Niye ki?''

''Çünkü Jade oralarda takılıyor.'' dedi Martin.

''Bir dakika.'' dedim şaşkınlıkla.''A-adı Jade mi?''

Martin evet anlamıyla başını salladı. 

''Jade. Canavar avcılarının New Jersey başı o. İkiz kardeşin bizim grupta bayağı bir ünlü.''

Buna oturup kahkahalarla gülebilirdim. Ama...

Tabi ki yapmadım. Çünkü olay ciddiydi.

''O zaman bana bir bira ısmarlar, değil mi?'' diye sordum masumca. Martin omuz silkti. 

En azından hayır demesinden iyidir, diye düşündüm. Çok daha iyidir.


	50. Öz Kardeşimle Hasret Gideriyoruz

L

Öz kardeþimle hasret gideriyoruz.

Bardan içeri girerken Luke'un elini sıkıca tuttum. Burada isteyeceğim en son şey kaybolmak olurdu. O ağır ter, içki ve sigara kokusu arasında kafayı bulanlardan birine rastlamak istemiyordum.

Hadi ama, ilahi bronzlar insanlara işlemiyor. Kas gücümün de iyi olduğu söylenemez. Diğer elimle de Arizona'nın elini tuttuğumda hafifçe gülümsedi. Martin fazla kalmış oluyordu ama zaten kadim yasalarca üç kişiden fazlaydık.

Tamam, bu bir bahane değildi. Sadece aklıma geliverdi işte.

''Bu Jade'i nerede arıyoruz acaba?'' diye sordu Luke gözleriyle etrafı tararken. Martin de aynı şeyi yaptı. Ardından gözleri bir noktada duraksadı.

''Sanırım aramamız gerekmedi.'' dediğinde baktığı noktaya baktım. Arkası dönük bir kız. Yanındaki iki adam-ikisi de devasa duruyordu- korumaları gibiydi.

Hayır, kesinlikle korumalarıydı. Yanında koruma mı taşıyordu yani?

Tamam, işimiz çok kolay olacaktı canım.

''O zaman direk gidip konuşuyor muyuz?'' diye sordum ve adım atmaya kalkmıştım ki Martin beni durdurdu.

''Fazla kolay oldu.'' dedi kaşlarını çatarak.''Sanki...''

''Onu bulmamızı istiyor gibi.'' diye sözünü tamamladı Luke ve ofladı.''Şimdi ne yapacağız.''

''Gidip konuşacağız.'' dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde.

''Olmaz.'' dedi Martin.''Tehlikeli olabilir.''

Gözlerimi devirdim.''Her ne kadar tanımasam da o benim ikiz kardeşim. Güçlerin yüzde ellisi ondaysa kalan yüzde ellisi de bende. Yani o on hayalet çağırabiliyorsa ben de çağırabilirim.''

Martin Luke'tan yardım ister gibi bakınca araya girdim.''Bakın, bugün onunla konuşmam gerek, anlıyor musunuz? Bekleyemem. Eğer rahatsız oluyor ya da korkuyorsanız geride kalabilirsiniz. Ben gidiyorum.''

Ve onları beklemeden yürümeye başladığımda üçünün de arkamdan geldiğine emindim. Başka çarem yoktu. Onunla konuşacaksam önümde sadece bugün vardı.

Diğer günler onun karşısında durabilecek kadar güçlü olabileceğimden şüpheliydim.

Yanına geldiğimde başını çevirmedi. Üstünde siyah mini bir elbise vardı. Benimkinden çok hafif koyu teni, açık bırakılmış, dalgalı saçları. Keşke bir de yüzünü görebilseydim dediğim sırada yüzünü çevirdi ve kalakaldım.

O kadar benziyorduk ki. Gözlerimiz aynı gibiydi hatta. İkimizinkiler de Hades'inki gibi kötü parıldıyordu. Bir an kendime bakıyormuş gibi hissettim. Sonra asla bu kadar ciddi ve asil bakamayacağımı hatırladım.

Jade tıpkı Leydi Grentsank gibi asildi. Her yanından güç fışkırıyormuş gibi gözükmesinin yanında bakışlarıyla beni olduğum yere mıhlayıvermişti. 

Ve bu benim ikiz kardeşimdi. 

''Evet?'' dedi soğuk bir sesle. Ama bir şeylerden şüphelendiği belliydi. Beni ilk gördüğünde hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, sonra hemen toparlayıp eski ciddi duruşuna döndü.

''Jade?'' Sesim fazla titrek çıkmıştı. Luke, Martin ve sesi çok az çıkan Arizona arkama geldiğinde Jade gözlerini kısıp bizi inceledi.

''Neden direk gelme sebebini açıklamıyorsun?'' dedi buz gibi bir sesle. Bu asabi hali sinirimi bozmuştu. Omuzlarımı dikleştirip sertçe baktım.

Olabildiğince.

''Bu biraz garip olacak, ama madem öyle istedin. Annen Leydi Grentsank'ın başka bir kızı daha olduğunu biliyor muydun?''

''Evet.''

Duraksadım. Ağzım açık bir şekilde ona bakarken kaşlarını kaldırdı.

''Bunu mu diyecektin? Yeni bir haber değil. Bana bunu mu getirdin, Martin? Daha iyi bir bilgi bekliyordum senden.'' dedi Jade sıkıntıyla. Arkasını dönüp gidecekti ki bir anda aklımda beliren bir şeyi söyleyiverdim.

''Gidemezsin, Melody.''

Bunu duyduğunda şimşek gibi arkasını döndü. Nereden aklıma geldi bilmiyordum. Bir anda hatırlayıvermiştim işte. Myleen ve Melody. Evet, ona Hades'in verdiği isim buydu. Melody. 

''Beni takip edin.'' dedi Jade ve yanındaki iki adamı yarıp barın arkasına doğru ilerledi. Bir saniye beklemeden peşine takıldık.

Bizi bardaki gürültüden uzağa, temiz havaya ve arka sokaklardan birine çıkarttı. Güneşi tekrardan görmek güzeldi.

''Şimdi konuş bakalım, küçük kız, bu adı nereden öğrendin?'' 

Küçük kız mı? Şimdi on tane hayalet çıkarıp seni onlara boğdurttuğumda da öyle mi diyeceksin bakalım?

Sakin ol Myleen, o senin ikiz kardeşin. Kardeşler arasında kavgalar olur, Sammy'den hatırla. Sürekli burnunu sıkıp duruyordu.

Evet, sakinim.

''Bunu direk söylemek istemezdim, ama ben senin, o muhtemelen ölü sandığın ikiz kardeşin Myleen'im. Yani, adını bilmem çok da garip değil.''

Durdu. Benimkilerle aynı tonda olan kahverengi gözlerini benimkilere dikti. Önce şaşırdı sandım ama sonra güldü. Alaycı, umursamaz bir tavırla güldü.

Pekala, bu beklediğim bir şey değildi işte.

''Güzel bilgiler araklamışsın, ama kardeşimin yaşını iyi hesaplayamamışsın anlaşılan.'' dedi küçümseyici bir tavırla.''Kardeşim öldüğünde on sekiz yaşındaydı. Bırak 1989'u, sen şu anda bile on sekiz göstermiyorsun.''

Ağzım açık kaldı önce. Ama sonra ben de güldüm. En az onunki kadar aşağılayıcı bir tavır takınarak hem de.''Malvine Grentsank, yani senin de öz annen leydi. Daha bir ay önce yanındaydım. İper'de kimse bana ölü muamelesi yapmadı. Ölü olsam bilirlerdi, değil mi? Üstelik ölmediğime ve on yedi yaşımda olduğuma gayet eminim!''

''Sen Leydi Grentsank'ı hiç tanımamışsın anlaşılan.'' dedi rahat bir tavırla.''Onları etki altına almasının zor mu olduğunu sanıyorsun? Sen... sen onun nasıl biri olduğunu bile bilmiyorsun!''

Haklıydı. Yani hem haklıydı, hem de değildi. Onun neler yapabileceğine az da olsa şahit olmuştum. Ama hayır, onun nasıl biri olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordum. 

Kendi öz evladını öldürecek kadar güce susamış bir kadın.

''Bilmiyorum, öyle mi?'' diye sordum. Ortamın gerilmesi, karşımdakinin öz kardeşim olması ve normal şartlar altında daha iyi bir karşılaşma yapmış olmamız gerektiği umurumda değildi. Sinirlerimi zorluyordu.''Daha bir ay önce beni öldürmeye çalıştığında tanıdım ben onu! Önce sanki kaybolmuş kızıymış gibi bana iyi davranırken planlarını bozuyordum diye ölüyordum.''

''Saçma şeyler mi görüyorsun bilmiyorum, ama benim kardeşim öldü. Hem de onu öldüren Leydi Grentsank'tı. Ve bu 1989'da oldu, bir ay önce değil.''

''Bilgi toplayacak bir melez olsam, bu kadar bilgiyi toplayabilir miydim sanıyorsun? Leydi Grentsank bu kadar bilgi toplamama izin verir miydi? Asıl onu tanımayan sensin.''

Bu sözüm üzerine topukluları ya da mini elbisesini umursamadan hızla arkama geçti ve beni kolunun altına aldı. Boğazımı koluyla sıkarken bütün hareket kabiliyetimi kaybetmiştim. Yardım ararcasına arkadaşlarıma baktım ama devler-bir dev daha eklenmişti gruba- arkadaşlarımı sımsıkı yakalamıştı.

''Kendi annemi tanımadığımı mı iddia ediyordun sen?'' diye sordu ben kolundan kurtulmaya çalışırken.''Emin ol, yirmi beş yıl on sekiz yaşında kalırsan kimin kim olduğunu öğrenirsin.''

Bir dakika, o da mı ölümsüzdü?

''Sen de mi ölümsüzsün?'' diye sordum boğuk bir sesle. Keşke biraz kolunu gevşetmeyi düşünseydi. Boğuluyorduk burada!

O an hastalığımın riskini bilmesem onlarca hayaleti etrafına sarardım. Ama bunun beni yorup yarına yatağa düşüreceğinden zerre şüphem yoktu.

Henüz başlamadan bitiremezdim.

''Ölümsüzüm, ve kardeşimin ölümünü görmüş kadar da tanıyorum annemi. Sana bir ön-'' Durdu. Boynumu tutan kolları gevşedi. Ne yapıyordu böyle? Boğazımı tutarak yere eğildiğimde gözlerine baktım. Donuklardı.

Ama ne olduğunu sormaya fırsatım olmadan geçen sene pansiyonu dağıttığım zaman yaşadıklarım başıma geldi:Birisi yine beynimi tost etmeye çalışıyordu.

Ve bir görüntü...

Yürüyordum. Genelde hep izleyici konumundayken bu sefer görüntünün içindeydim. Her şey benim etrafımda dönüyordu.

İper'deydim. İper'in... daha az modern halinde.

Yüzümde hafif bir gülümsemeyle yürüyordum. Üstümde krem rengi bir elbise vardı ve saçlarım açıktı. Yüzümde de makyaj olduğuna emindim. Dudaklarımı yaladığımda ağzıma çilek tadı geliyordu.

''Elysa!'' Sesin geldiği yöne dönüp gülümsedim. Kızıl saçları açık bırakılmış, yüzü hafif çilli, üstünde benim gibi bir kıyafet olan bir kız koşarak yanıma geliyordu. Kollarını bana dolayıp sırıttı.

''Bakıyorum da keyfiniz yerine gelmiş, prensesim.'' dedi gülümsemesi büyürken. Güldüm.

''Öyle oldu, sevgili kuzenim. Şimdi bu resmiyeti bırakıp bana saraya kadar eşlik edecek misin Semertha?''

Kız selam verdi.''Şeref duyarım, prensesim.''

Ben gözlerimi devirirken gülüşe gülüşe yürümeye başladık.

''Jade'i göremedim. Seninle değil miydi?'' diye sordu Semertha. 

''Sarayda o. Ben kendi başıma yürüyüşe çıkmaya karar verdim.'' dedim gülümseyerek. Semertha kaşlarını kaldırdı.

''Hadi ya? Bugüne bugün kuzeninim, beni niye çağırmıyorsun hiç?''

''Çünkü sen çok meşgulsün.'' dedim kahkaha atarak. O da güldü.

''Annemin binbir büyülerini öğrenmenin kolay mı olduğunu sanıyorsun sen?'' dedi sıkkın bir ifadeyle.''Bırak on kitabı, bir kitabını bitirmem bile bir aydan fazla sürdü!''

''Bunlarla uğraşmak zorunda olmadığım için mutluyum.'' dedim gülümseyerek.

''Eh, benim babam da Hades olsaydı, ben de öğrenmezdim. Hekate yeraltının leydisiyse, Hades de lordu. Hekate'den sonra en çok saygı duyduğumuz tanrı mı... Persephone olayını saymazsak olabilir.''

''Onu sevmiyorlar da olabilir. Hatırlayamadım.'' dedi kaşlarını çatarken. Gülmeye devam ettim. O sırada saraya gelmiştik.

''Ben odama kaçarım, Leydi'yle sen konuşursun.'' dedi Semertha rahat bir tavırla. Kaşlarımı çattım.

''Neyi konuşacağım?''

''Görevini. S-sakın bana unuttum deme.''

Elimi başıma götürürken inledim.''Lanet olsun, unuttum.''

''Oops, Leydi Grentsank affedici değildir.'' dedi Semertha sıkıntıyla.''İşin zor.''

''O benim annem, Semertha. Ne yapacak, sürgüne mi yollatacak? Alt üstü bir şeyi unutmuşum. Yarın yapıveririm, olur biter. Biraz da şaşalı bir özürle halledebilirim.''

Semertha omuz silkti.''Başarılar kuzen, ben odamda olacağım.''

Kapıyı Leydi Grentsank açtığında Semertha selam verip hızlı adımlarla odasına çıktı. Ve ben de Leydi Grentsank'ın, kırk küsür yaşında olmasına rağmen çok güzel görünmesine şaşırırken merdivenleri çıktım.

''Geç kaldın, Elysa.'' dedi annem.

''Özür dilerim. Anne, ben şeyi unuttu-''

''Biliyorum kızım.'' dedi annem.''İçeri gel lütfen. Jade de seni bekliyordu.''

Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla havaya kalkarken içeri girdim. Annem ağır adımlarla yukarı çıkarken ben salona doğru yürüdüm. Bir de ne göreyim, Jade bir sandalyeye bağlanmıştı. Ağzı da kapalıydı.

''Jade!'' dedim korkuyla. Bana bir şey söylemeye çalışıyordu ama ağzı kapalı olduğundan dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu.

''Jade, şimdi seni kurtaracağım, sakin ol, tamam mı?'' İplerini çözmeye yer ararken duyduğum ayak sesleriyle başımı arkaya çevirdim. Leydi Grentsank elinde bir kutuyla orada duruyordu.

''Anne, yardım et!'' diye bağırdım. Ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım Jade'in ipleri çözülmüyordu. 

''Sana önemli olduğunu söylemiştim, Elysa. O adamı getirmeyi unutma demiştim!''

Annemin yüksek sesiyle irkilerek geriledim. Artık ipleri çözmekle uğraşmıyordum. İçimden bir ses bunu annemin yaptığını söylüyordu.

''Ö-özür dilerim anne, aklımdan çıkıvermiş. Söz veriyorum yarın getireceğim.'' dediğimde üzerime doğru birkaç adım attı. Ben de geriye doğru birkaç adım attığımda durdu.

''Yarına kadar vaktim yok.'' dedi buz gibi sesiyle.''Hemen olması gerek.''

''A-ama hemen getiremem.'' dedim kekeleyerek. Annem güldü.

''O zaman onun yerine başkasını kullanmamız gerekir.'' dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde.''Tıpkı arkadaşının da dediği gibi, ben affedici bir anne değilim.''

Başımı iki yana salladım. Ağlıyordum.''Lü-lütfen anne, yalvarırım, söz veriyorum bir daha olmayacak.''

''Çok geç,'' diye mırıldandı.''Bugün olmak zorunda.''

Ve bir anda beni arkamdaki duvara uçurdu. Sırtım duvara sert bir biçimde çarptığında yere düştüm. Ama bir güç beni ayağa kaldırdı. Sanki birisi boynumdan tutup beni yukarı çekiyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

''Her hatanın bir bedeli vardır, küçük kızım. Sen bunu zor yoldan öğrenmiş olacaksın.''

Ve Jade'in ağlamakla karışık çığlıklarında bedenimdeki bütün gücün çekildiğini hissettim. Beni hem boğuyor, hem de bıçaklıyor gibi hissediyordum. 

Nefes almak için çırpınırken kırmızıya dönen elbiseme baktım. Her yeri kıpkırmızıydı. Yere yığılırken boynumdaki güç çekildi ve darbeler durdu.

Saniyeler sonra Jade'in yüzüne bakarken gözlerim karardı. Boşluğa düştüm, ruhum bedenimden ayrıldı.

Ölmüştüm.

Gözlerimi kırparak gerçek dünyaya döndüğümde hala aynı zamandaydık. Jade haklıydı. Onun için ölmüştüm ben.

Peki öyleyse nasıl geri gelmiştim? Nasıl yine kendim olmuştum?

Jade'le göz göze geldiğimizde adamlarına arkadaşlarımı bırakmalarını emretti. Bakışlarını bana çevirirken dudağını ısırdı.

''Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum.'' dedi ve sesi titrek çıkmıştı.''Ama sen benim ikiz kardeşimsin.''

Başımı evet anlamında sallarken Jade bir anda bana sarılıverdi. 

''Lanet olsun, Elysa. Öldün sen.'' diye mırıldandı Jade geri çekilirken.''Yüzün eski halinle aynı değil. Ama çok benziyorsun.''

''Eskiden nasıldım ki?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.

''Benim gibi.'' dedi kısık sesle.''Biz tek yumurta ikiziydik.''

Vay be, diye geçirdim. Demek böyle...eee, güzel gözüküyordum?

''O zaman nasıl geri döndün?'' Bu sesin sahibi Martin'e aitti.''Yani ölümden dönseydin yeni bir hayat yaşamış olmazdın. Elysium'a gidip ikinci kez hayata dönmüş olsan, bu sefer de kimseyi tanımazdın. Kendine bile benzemezdin ki adın bile aynı!''

Şaşkınlıkla Jade'e baktım. Kaşlarını çatmıştı.''Seni öldüren Leydi Grentsank'tı. Peki ya seni geri döndüren de oysa?''

''İyi de neden?'' diye sordu Luke kollarını ovalarken.''Tekrardan öldürebilmek için mi?''

''E-evet, sanırım öyle.'' Luke önce şaka yapıyor gibi alaycı bir ifadeyle Jade'e baktı, sonra ciddi olduğunu fark edip o da ciddi bir ifadeye büründü.

''Gücünü tekrardan kullanmak istedi.'' dedi Jade.''Seni öldürürken senin gücünle beni ölümsüz yaptı. Diğerinin gücüyle de kendisini. A-ama o adam insandı. Ona sadece bir insan hayatı bahşedebilirdi. Senin Hades güçlerinle gerçek bir ölümsüzlük istiyor. T-tıpkı benimki gibi.''

''Beni bir daha öldürmek istiyor.'' dedi Jade'e bakarken. Jade dudağını ısırdı.

''Bu sefer izin vermeyeceğim. Geçen sefer sırf işine karışmayayım diye beni oraya bağladı. Bu sefer...'' dedi dişlerini sıkarak.''Bu sefer izin vermeyeceğim. Kendi oyunu ona cehennem olacak.''

Tek yapabildiğimiz Jade'in öfkesini seyretmekti. O benden çok daha kötüsünü yaşamıştı. Öz kardeşinin ölümüne şahit olmuş, onun gücüyle ölümsüz olmuştu. Ölümsüz olduğuna bile nasıl sevinebilirdi ki? Sevinemediği belliydi. Bu hayatı sevmediği de.

''O zaman,'' dedi Arizona ellerini göğsünde bağdaştırarak.''Haydi bir leydi kıçı tekmeyelim.''

Arizona, bir Athena kızından beklenmeyecek bu sözü söylerken sadece gülümseyebilmiştim. Böyle arkadaşlara sahip olduğum için çok şanslıydım. 

Onlara ölme ihtimalim olduğunu söylemeliydim. Özellikle de belirtileri ortaya çıkmadan önce.

Ama yapamadım. Zaten başımızda bir bela vardı, bir de ben hastayım diyemezdim. Zoraki bir gülümsemeyle ayağa kalktım.

''Evet, haydi gidip leydi kıçı tekmeleyelim.''


	51. Alecto Kendine Bir Arkadaş Buluyor

LI

Alecto kendine bir arkadaş buluyor.

Akşamüstü Jade bizi en yakındaki Canavar Avcıları mekanına götürdü. Kendisinin de kaldığı, küçük bir pansiyon. Ne yazık ki pansiyon ağzına kadar doluydu ve bize bir oda bulabildi. Bir odaya dört kişi sığışmaya çalışınca Arizona'yla biz ikili yatağı kaptık, Luke ve Martin de koltuklarda uyudu.

İkisinin de boyu koltuklara göre çok uzundu ama bizim kanepede yatmamıza izin vermemişlerdi. Üstelik ikisinin yan yana yatması düşüncesi...

Unut gitsin.

Alecto o gün o kadar yorulmuş ve sıkılmış gözüküyordu ki kendini Luke'un yanına, yere koyduğu anda hareketi kesildi. Bizim de pilimiz bittiğinden hemen uykuya daldık.

Ama sabah kalktığımızda beni çok kötü bir haber bekliyordu. Büyünün etkisi hafiflemiş, hastalık kendini göstermeye başlamıştı.

Çok yorgun hissediyordum. Yürüyecek halim yoktu diyerek abartabilirdim durumu. Ama hayır, yürüyebilecek kadar iyiydim. Dahası iyi olmam gerekiyordu. 

Sabah kimse anlamadan çantamdan bir parça ambrosia'yı kapıp banyoda ağzıma tıktım. Ambrosia'nın etkisiyle kendimi daha iyi hissettiğim doğruydu ama iyileştirmiyordu. 

Acaba şu an Melez Kampı ne durumdaydı? Ölen olmuş muydu hiç?

Bunları düşünmemeye çalışarak banyodan çıktığımda uyanmış bir Martin ile karşılaştım. Esneyip gözlerini ovaladı. Luke ve Arizona hala uyuyordu.

''Saat kaç?'' diye sordu boğuk bir sesle. Kahverengi saçları birbirine girmişti. Omuz silkip dudağımı büzdüm. Yatağın kenarına oturup Arizona'ya baktım. Hiç uyanacak gibi gözükmüyordu.

''Uyandıralım mı onları?'' diye sordu tekrardan. 

''Ben uyandırayım, sen de git banyoya, saçını falan tara.'' Kaşlarımı çattım.''Korkunç gözüküyorsun.'' dediğimde güldü.

''Teşekkürler.'' Banyoya gittiğinde önce Luke'un yanına gittim. Yere dizlerimin üstüne çöktüm. Alecto homurdanarak odanın diğer köşesine gitti. Bir erkek arkadaş nasıl uyandırılırdı ki? 

Öpmem mi gerekiyordu, seslenmem mi? Daha önce hiç erkek arkadaşımı uyandırmamıştım ki! Uyandırdıysam da hatırlamıyordum işte, ayrı konu.

İkisini de yapıverdim.

''Luke,'' diye fısıldadım yanağına minik bir öpücük bırakarak.''Sabah oldu, uyan hadi.''

Luke yerinden bire kıpırdamadı. Tam kaşlarımı çatıyordum ki boğuk sesini duydum.

''Küçücük bir öpücükle mi kandırıyorsun beni?'' dedi gözlerini açmadan.''Kabul edilmedi.''

Sırıttım. Yanağına bu sefer uzun bir öpücük bıraktım.''Bu kabul edildi mi peki?''

Dudakları hınzırca kıvrıldı.''Günaydın baş belası.'' 

Yattığı yerden doğruldu. 

''Günaydın Luke.'' 

''Arizona'yı uyandırmayacak mısın?'' diye sordu. 

''Ha, iyi hatırlattın. Az kalsın unutuyordum.'' Ağır adımlarla yatağın yanına gittiğimde yavaşya yatağa, yanına yattım. Baş parmağımla gıdısını gıdıkladığımda Arizona homurtuyla hareket etti.

Gülmemek için dişimi ısırırken Luke'a kaçamak bir bakış attım. O da sırıtarak izliyordu. Elimi gıdısından çekip karnını gıdıkladığımda yunanca bir şeyler mırıldanıp arkasını döndü. Bu sefer belini gıdıkladığımda oflayarak tekrar benim tarafıma döndü. Bu sefer yataktan kalkıp Alecto'yu yanıma çağırdım. Alecto ağır adımlarla yanıma geldiğinde kuyruğunu tutup Arizona'ya yaklaştırdım. Kuyruğunu yüzüne sürttüğüm anda uyandı ve çığlığı bastı.

Luke ve ben gülme krizine girmiştik. Ama uzun sürmedi. Arizona ayağa kalkıp yastığı kafama attı. 

''Yastık savaşı mı?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.''Sen kaşındın, Zona.''

Yerden yastığı alıp onun kafasına attığımda ıskalayıp geçti. Arizona kahkahalar atarak bana yastığı fırlatırken yastık beni teğet geçip banyodan yeni çıkmış Martin'in kafasına geldi.

''Oops, pardon. Myleen'e atıyordum ben o yastığı. Çok özür dilerim, gerçekten.'' dedi Arizona. Martin oflayarak oradan uzaklaştığında Arizona sıkkınlıkla yastıkları toplayıp yatağın üstüne koydu.

Ben de yerdeki yastığı alıp yatağa koyduğumda yerimden doğrulmuştum ki bir an dengemi sağlayamayıp kenardan tutundum. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Sorun yoktu. Başımı kaldırdığımda kimsenin fark etmediğini gördüm.

Ucuz yırtmıştım. 

Yastık savaşı da nereden çıkmıştı ki? Hangi hasta yastık savaşı yapardı? Bazen gerçekten beyin fonksiyonlarımın arızalandığını düşünüyordum. Bu... o kadar aptalca bir hareketti ki!

''Kim banyoyu kullanıyor?'' diye sordu Martin banyodan çıkarken. Arizona elini kaldırıp koşar adım banyoyu kullandığında kendimi yavaşça yatağa bıraktım.

''Beni uyandırıp kendin yatamazsın Myleen.'' dedi Luke yanıma gelirken.''Hadi kalk.''

''Yatmıyorum, Arizona'nın çıkmasını bekliyorum.'' diye mırıldandım. Güldü.

''Küçük çocukların annelerine okula gitmeden önce söyledikleri bahanelerden değil miydi bu?''

''Hımm.'' diye mırıldanıp yavaşça yerimden doğruldum. Başım dönmüyordu, ama başım ağrıyordu. Daha doğrusu gözlerim mi demeliyim? Evet, onun arasında bir şeydi herhalde. 

''Uykucusun dediğimde kabul etmiyordun.'' dedi Luke. Gözlerimi ovalarken hafifçe güldüm. Sen bu kadar hasta olsan ayağa kalkamazdın Luke. Ama bilmiyorsun ki hasta olduğumu. Bilseydin gerekirse beniHades kulübesine kapatır, yine de bu göreve yanında götürmezdin.

Gelmek zorundaydım işte.

Keşke bunları da dile getirebilseydim, diye düşündüm. O zaman her şey bu kadar zor olmazdı. Bu kadar uğraşmamız gerekmezdi.

''Ben hazırım. Sırada kim var?'' diye sordu Arizona. 

''Ben girerim.'' diye mırıldanıp ayağa kalktım ve banyoya girdim. Arkamdan kapıyı kilitleyip aynanın karşısına geçtim.

Korkunç gözüküyordum. Saçlarım kabarmıştı ve gözlerim şişmişti. Yüzüm çok soluk gözüküyordu. Sanki yüzümden kan çekilmiş gibiydi.

Ama bunu kimse fark etmemişti? Pekala, gene ucuz yırtmıştık.

Saçımı hızla suda ıslatıp taradıktan sonra kabarmış halini yatıştırabildiğim kadar yatıştırıp ördüm. Topuz yapardım ama topuz yapınca kafam ağrıyordu. Şu anda en son isteyeceğim şey o şekilde bir ağrı olsa gerekti.

Ağzımı çalkalayıp yüzüme birkaç kere su çarptım. Dün gece üstümü değiştirmemiştim. Yine aynı pantolon ve tişört. Derin bir nefes alıp banyodan dışarı çıktım. 

Başım dönmüyordu. Evet, bu iyiye işaretti. Sadece halsizlik. O kadar da olsun canım.

Sonunda paranoyaklaşıyordum herhalde. 

Son olarak Luke da banyoyu kullanırken ince montumu üstüme geçirdim ve çantamı toparladım. Martin ve Arizona çoktan hazır gözüküyorlardı. Martin bana bakıp hafifçe gülümsediğinde ben de hafifçe gülümsemek zorunda kaldım.

Bu çok garipti. Martin'le doğru düzgün konuşmıyorduk bile. Luke zaten onu her dakika öldürmeye meyilli gibi dururken daha da damarına basmaya gerek yoktu. Martin'le iyi anlaşabilirdik. Birer arkadaş olarak. Eğer bir mektup bırakıp gitmemiş olmasaydı ve onun yüzünden ölümden dönmüş olmasaydım.

Belki onun suçu değildi. Belki şu anda bana yardım ediyordu. Ama o gün olanları unutmam mümkün değildi. Kimsenin unutması mümkün değildi. Zaten bu yüzden bu kadar uğraşıyorduk ya. Bir daha kimseyi öldürmek zorunda kalmayıp ölmemek için...

''Hazır mısınız?'' diye sordu Luke banyodan çıkarken. Evet anlamında başımızı salladığımızda montunu çantasının içine çıktı ve çantasını sırtına astı. Kapıyı açarken biz de onun peşinden dışarı çıktık.

Aşağıya inene kadar kimseden ses çıkmadı. Çünkü itiraz edilecek bir plan yoktu. Plan yapmak için önce kırk üç yaşında olup hala on sekiz yaşında gözüken ölümsüz kardeşimi bulmamız gerekiyordu.

Neyseki o bizi lobide bekliyordu. Bugün üstünde şatafatlı bir şey yoktu. Kot rengi bir pantolon, üstüne beyaz askılı bir tişört, onun üstüne de bizim gibi ince bir yağmurluk giymişti. Kahverengi saçlarını açık bırakmıştı. Yine saçları gibi kahverengi olan gözleri bizi şüpheyle süzerken bir an ürperdim. Sanki bir xray cihazıydı. Sırlarımızı, gizlediğimiz şeyleri görebiliyormuş gibiydi.

İstemsizce bakışlarımı yere çevirdim. O kahverengi gözlere daha fazla bakamazdım.

''Hazırsanız yola çıkalım mı?'' diye sorduğunda mecburen ona bakmam gerekti. 

''Ama daha ne yapacağımızı bilmiyoruz?'' diye itiraz etti Arizona.''Bir planımız yok.''

Jade bıkkınlıkla gülümsedi.''Bir planımız var. Şimdi de yola çıkarak ona başlıyoruz.''

''Onun hayatta kalmasının sebebi sensin, Jade. Senin gücünü kullanarak geri dönüyor.'' dediğimde dudağını büzdü.

''Benim gücümü kullanmıyor, Myleen. O hiç ölmedi ki geri dönsün. Anlamıyorsunuz, değil mi? Ölümsüz olan sadece bedeni değil. Ruhu da ölümsüz. İstediğiniz kadar öldürün, geri gelecek. Eğer bedenini bulabilirse. Kendi bedenini bulmak için de bize ihtiyacı var.''

''Yani onu asla öldüremez miyiz?'' dedim kekeleyerek.''O zaman-''

''Bedenini bulamazsa geri dönemez. Şu anda bulmakta olduk başarılı ne yazık ki. İkimizle de bağlantı kurdu.'' Elimi işaret ettiğinde bakışlarımı elime çevirdim. Yüzük parmağımda bir yüzük vardı. Bu yüzük, Leydi Grentsank'ın gücümü alıp sakladığı yüzüktü.

''B-ben onu kırmıştım.'' dedim korkuyla.''Nasıl-''

Elini işaret etti. Onda da aynı yüzükten vardı.''Bu yüzüklerden kurtulmak mı istiyorsun? Bu yüzüklerin büyüsünü bozacak bir büyüye ihtiyacımız var. Yoksa bu yüzüklerden kurtulmanın tek yolu onun yanına gitmek olur. Çok zamanımız yok, her dakika bu yüzükler Hades'ten geçen melezlik özelliklerimizi emiyor.''

''Ne yapacağız peki? İper'e gidemeyiz ki.'' dedim sıkkın bir ifadeyle. Oraya gitmek istemiyordum. Beni yine orada beklediği gerçeğiyle yüzleşmeyi ise hiç istemiyordum.

''Tanıdığım başka büyücüler de var. En az onunla yarışacak kadar güçlü büyücüler. O yüzden acele etmemiz gerek.'' dedi.

O anda kafama dank etti. Alecto neredeydi?

''Alecto.'' diye mırıldandım.''En son odasındaydı?''

Jade gülümsedi.''Yolculuk için kullanacağımız başka bir dostunu bulmuş. Onunla oynuyordu.''

Alecto, yanında ona benzeyen bir tür hayvanla içeri girdiğinde neredeyse şoktan bayılıp düşecektim. Alecto'nun yanındaki hayvan, aşağı yukarı onunla aynı özelliklere sahipti. Tek farkla. O bembeyazdı. 

''Hades ikimize de aynı hediyeyi yollamış sanırım. Gredel, çök.'' Hayvan yere çöktüğünde Alecto yanıma gelip dizime başını vurmaya başladı. Elimle başını okşadım ama gerçekten şok olmuştum. 

Hades onu da unutmamıştı. 

''İkiye ayrılalım. Myleen, Arizona ve Luke bir grup. Ben, Martin ve Lora bir grup.'' dediğinde kaşlarımı çatmıştık. Lora da kimdi?

''Lora, bir Hekate melezi. Uzun zamandır arkadaşım. Bize yardım edecem diğer Hekate melezinin yerini o biliyor. Bizi takip edin, tamam mı?''

''İyi de hemen dışarısı cadde değil mi?'' diye sordu Arizona.

''Arka kapı. Lora da geldi işte.'' Lora, sarı bukleli saçları, insanı delip geçen mavi gözleriyle güzel bir kızdı. Ama etrafına tehlike saçmıyordu. Oysa tanıdığım bütün Hekate melezleri etrafına ölümcül bir tehlike saçıyordu. 

''Martin'i tanıyorsun. Bu Arizona, Athena melezi. Bu Luke, Hermes'in oğlu.'' Kızın gözleri parlar gibi oldu. Dudağımı ısırdım.''Ve bu da... Myleen. Kardeşin.''

Lora kaşlarını kaldırdı. Söylediklerimi unutun gitsin. Kızda çok sinsi gözükmüştü şimdi. Gülümsedi.''Demek o meşhur ikiz sensin. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Elysa.''

Elysa. Asıl adımı nereden biliyordu bu kız? 

''Gidelim artık. Gredel.'' Gredel onun peşinden uslu uslu giderken bir an Jade'i kıskandığımı fark ettim. Kendinden emin oluşu, otoriter ve asil bakışı. Çürük yumurta gibi hissettim bir an. 

Alecto'ya gelmesini işaret ettiğimde bizi arka kapılara götürecek merdivenleri indik. İçimde bir sıkıntı vardı. Zaten halsiz hissediyordum, bir de bu kafamı karıştırıcı şeyler hiç hoşuma gitmemişti. 

Sonunda arka kapılardan dışarı çıktığımızda tatlı bir rüzgar esti. Hava çok sıcak gözüküyordu ama binanın arka kısmına güneş vurmuyordu. Jade kenardan iki sırt çantası alıp Gredel'e çevik hareketlerle bindiğinde Lora arkasına oturdu. Martin de en arkaya. Halinden hiç de memnun gözükmüyordu.

O kızın arkasında ben de otursam ben de rahatsız olurdum, diye düşündüm. İlk başta saf gibi gözüküyordu. Ama o sinsi bir saf. 

Alecto'nun sırtına atladığımda arkama Arizona oturdu. En arkaya da Luke yerleştiğinde Alecto'nun başını okşadım. Jade hızla Gredel'i gökyüzüne sürerken biz de hemen arkasındaydık. 

Jade uzun zamandır Gredel'i sürüyor olmalıydı. Gredel de Alecto'nun aksine oldukça sakin ve uysal gözüküyordu. Jade arada sırada elini bırakıp başka işlerle uğraşıyordu ama Gredel hiç dengeyi bozmuyordu.

Bir an ben de böyle yapsam Alecto dengeyi bozmadan gidebilir mi diye düşünmeden edemedim. 

''Myleen, erkek arkadaşını yastık gibi kullansam ayıp olur mu?'' diye sordu Arizona esneyerek.''Gece pek yatamadım da.''

''Tabi.'' 

''Tabi.'' dedi Luke beni taklit ederken. Gülümsedim. Jade hızlanmaktan çekinmiyordu. Arayı açtığında amacını anlamıştım: Yarış istiyordu.

''Alecto, göster kendini kızım.'' diye kulağına fısıldadığımda Alecto'dan onaylarcasına bir ses çıktı. Alecto'ya oturacak yer yapmak çok mantıklı fikirdi. İçimden Leo'ya binlerce kez teşekkür ettim. Başka türlü şu anda çoktan yere çakılmış olurduk. 

Alecto hızla yana yatarken Arizona koluma yapıştı. Alecto bu sefer hafifçe yükselip Gredel'in üstüne çıktı. Gredel hızını arttırıp önümüze geçerken Alecto sola kaydı ve tekrardan önüne geçti. Gredel hızlıydı ama Alecto kadar çevik değildi. Alecto Gredel'in yapamadığı birçok hareketi kolaylıkla yapabiliyordu.

''İyi canavarmış.'' dedi Jade hafifçe gülümseyerek. Gülümsemesine karşılık ben de gülümsedim.

''Seninki de.''

''Yavaşla!'' diye bağırdı Jade. Alecto'yu çekerek yavaşlattığımda neden böyle bir şey dediğini fark ettim. Denizin üstündeydik. İyi de ne ara denize gelmiştik? 

''Büyü.'' dedi Jade yüksek sesle.''Büyüyle binanın etrafını sarmışlar.''

''Halledebilirim.'' diye karşılık verdi Lora. Sonra gözlerini kapattı. Bir büyü mırıldanmaya başladığında bir an başım dönüyor sandım. Ama daha sonra altımızdaki deniz görüntüsü şehir görüntüsüne döndü. Ve ortasındaki bir depoyu andıran binaya.

''Evime hoşgeldiniz.'' dedi Lora Gredel'de ayağa kalkarken. Tam bir şey söyleyecektim ki Lora aşağı atladı.


	52. Rüyam Tekrar Ediyor

LII

Rüyam tekrar ediyor

Her şey şaka gibiydi. O atlarken biz sadece şok olmuş bir şekilde bakıyorduk. Oysa ne Martin ne de Jade buna şaşırmamıştı.

Sanki her zaman yaptığı şeydi, metrelerce yukarıdan bir binaya atlamak.

''İşte bu garip oldu.'' diye mırıldandı Luke.

Fazlasıyla, diye düşündüm.

''Aşağı gelin!'' diye bağırdı Jade. Tamam anlamıyla başımı sallayıp Alecto'yu aşağı yönelttim. Gredel'in arkasından yere indiğimizde yavaşça Alecto'nun üstünden kalktım. Burası da neresiydi böyle?

Bir tür depoydu burası. Bana garip bir şekilde İper görevinden önceki gittiğimiz şekerciyi hatırlatıyordu ki bu hiç de hoş bir şey değildi.

Kaç Myleen, diyordu iç güdülerim. Bir dakika bile durma burada.

Nerede o günler? Başta Jade olmak üzere, saçı bile bozulmamış Lora ve Martin içeri girerken biz de istemsizce içeri girdik. Arizona sıkıntıyla esnerken bizi takip etti. İçerisi dışarısından daha korkunçtu. 

Burası, benim hafızamı silen, bellek tanrıçasının inine benziyordu. Tıpkı orası gibi her yer kitaplarla doluydu ve etrafta korkunç bir karanlık vardı. Fakat burası oradan kat be kat büyüktü. Üstelik kitaplar dışında oturmak için küçük bir salon tarafı ve mini bir sınıfı andıran bir köşe de vardı. İki sıra yan yana dizilmişti ve önünde kara bir tahta vardı. 

''Burayı sevmedim.'' dedim sıkıntıyla etrafı tararken. Arizona da evet anlamıyla başını salladı. 

''Çok basık bir yer.'' diye mırıldandı.''Ama mimari düzeni fena değil. Büyücülerin ini olduğunu da varsayarsak oldukça hoş.''

''Buranın sahibini Lora tanıyor. Güvenilebilir bir yer.'' dedi Jade bakışlarını Lora'ya çevirirken.''Sanırım.''

''Sanırım, öyle mi?'' diye sordu Luke.

Jade onu umursamadı. Aslında gıcık olduğu belliydi fakat belli etmedi. Lora mavi gözlerini ileriye çevirirken onun baktığı yerden topuklu sesleri geldi.

''Ah, Lora!'' dedi bir kadın sesi. Kadın ortaya çıktığında şok oldum. Kadın Amy'e o kadar benziyordu ki. Aynı turuncu saçlar, aynı beyaz yüz ve aynı gülümseme. Ama beni gördüğü anda gülümsemesi yüzünde soldu.''Misafirlerimiz var anlaşılan.''

Bu kadın beni tanıyordu. Yüzüne zoraki bir gülümseme yerleştirip bizi süzerken bunu belli etmemeyi hedeflemişti anlaşılan. Ama ne yazık ki ortadaydı her şey. Bu kadın, beni oldukça iyi tanıyordu.

''Hades'in ikizleri,'' diye mırıldandı.''Adınızı çok duymuştum.''

Sahi mi?

Tabi ki bunu sesli söylemedim. Bir Hades melezi olarak birçok gücüm olabilirdi. Ama iyi konuşmak bunlardan biri değildi.

Benim yerine Lola konuştu. Eliyle Jade'i göstererek hafifçe gülümsedi.''Bu Jade, arkadaşım.''

Kadın gülümsedi.''Melody Jade, demek büyüye inanmaya karar verdin.''

Jade dudağını büzerek kadına baktı.''Sarah, bize yardımcı olacak mısın, olmayacak mısın? Daha önce sana bir yardımda bulunmuştum. Şimdi borcunu ödeyebilirsin diye düşünmüştüm.''

''Siz tanışıyor musunuz?'' diye sordu Lora şaşkınlıkla. Sarah gülerken bakışları bana döndü. Beni de baştan aşağı süzerken sırıttı.

''Elizabeth Myleen Rank. Ya da Elysa Grentsank mı demeliyim? İper'de efsane oldun şekerim. O büyünü öğrenmek isterim.''

''Ne büyüsü?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla. ''Neyden-''

''Her neyse.'' diye sözümü kesti Jade.''Bize yardım edip etmeyeceğini merak ediyordum, Sarah. Cevabın nedir?''

Kadın dudağını büzdü.(Bugün niye herkes dudağını büzüyordu?)''Malvine'e karşı her şeye varım. Eh, bunu bilerek buraya geldin madem...Bakalım isteğin ne kadar makul?''

Hızla yürüyüp oturma bölümündeki koltuklardan birine yerleşti. Bize de oturmamızı işaret ettiğinde ağır adımlarla koltuklara yerleştik. İki tane üçlü, bir tane ikili koltuk vardı. İkili koltuğa Sarah denilen kadın oturdu, üçlü koltuklara da biz yerleştik. 

''Evet, sizi dinliyorum.'' dedi Sarah arkasına yaslanırken. Jade bana kaçamak bir bakış atıp hafifçe öksürdü ve konuşmaya başladı.

''İper'deki haberleri takip ediyorsundur. Sophie tahta geçtiğinden beri İper'de büyük bir kargaşa var. Malvine de bunu fırsat bilip tekrardan tahta çıkmak istiyor.''

''Ama sizin asıl istediğiniz şey bu değil.'' dedi Sarah.''Sizin aradığınız şey, çok daha farklı. Hissedebiliyorum.''

''Bunun için hissetmen gerekmiyor, belli oluyor zaten.'' diye homurdandı Arizona.''Her neyse, devam et Jade.''

''Dediğin gibi,'' dedi Jade.''Aradığımız şey daha farklı. Bir büyü için geldik. Sadece senin gibilerin yapabileceği bir büyü için.''

Jade'in övgüsü Sarah'ın hoşuna gitmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle öne doğru eğildi. 

''Ah, tabi. Neymiş o bakalım?''

''Güç emen nesneleri hatırlıyorsundur. O büyüyü tersine çevirebilir misin?'' Jade elindeki yüzüğü çıkartıp Sarah'a uzattı. Sarah kırlangıç modelli yüzüğe ellediğinde gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılıverdi.

''Ç-çok güçlü.'' diye mırıldandı.''Fazla güçlü.''

''Myleen, yüzüğünü uzatır mısın?'' diye sordu Jade. Parmağımdaki yüzüğü çıkartıp ona uzattım. Yüzüğü alıp Sarah'a verdi. Sarah iki yüzüğü de eline alıp inceledi. 

''Bir şeye bakmam gerek.'' diye mırıldandı.''Hemen gelirim, bekleyin.''

''Yüzükleri alayım?'' dedi Jade elini uzatarak. Sarah dudağını büzdü.(Yine.) Sonunda homurdanarak yüzükleri Jade'in eline bıraktı. Elini çekerken eli elime değdi. Bir an elime bir şok aletiyle dokunmuşlar gibi hissettim fakat böyle bir şeyin mümkün olmayacağını hatırlayarak bir şey demeden elimi geri çektim. Sarah hafifçe gülümseyerek odadan dışarı çıktı.

''Sarah'ı tanıyor muydun yani?'' diye sordu Lora.''Ve bunu söylemedin.''

''Dediğin Sarah'ın benim dediğim Sarah olduğunu nereden bilebilirdim Lora?'' dedi Jade sıkkın bir sesle.''Her neyse, bu büyücülerin hiçbirine güvenmediğimi biliyorsun. Tanımış olmam önemli değil.''

Eh, haklı sonuçta, diye düşündüm. Böyle büyücülere pek güven olmuyordu. Hele de anneniz piskopat ele başları olunca, insanın hiç güvenesi gelmiyordu.

O sırada kafama dank etti. Ne kadar kolay olmuştu? 

''Bir şeyler dönüyor.'' dedim kısık sesle. ''Bu işte bir iş var.''

''Hah, ben de tam onu söyleyecektim.'' dedi Martin.''Fazla kolay oldu sanki.''

Bir melezseniz, şomağızlılığın daha büyük bir etkisi vardır. Bu yüzden olmasını istemediğiniz şeyleri asla dile getirmeyin. Ne gariptir ki hemencecik oluveriyor.

Daha silahlarımızı çekmeye fırsatımız olmadan içeriyi yılanlar bastı. Dört tane devasa yılan hızla sürünerek etrafımızı sardığında içimden bir küfür savurdum.

Niye hiçbir büyücü güvenilir olmuyordu ki!

Jade sırtındaki çantadan kılıcını çekip en öne geçerken ıslık çaldı. Saniyeler olsa Gredel ve hemen arkasında Alecto içeri giriverdi. 

Alecto asla benim ıslığımı duyup gelmezdi.

Islık çalamadığından olabilir mi, dedi iç sesim.

Evet, o da olabilirdi.

Alecto ve Gredel hemen önümüze geçip bizi güvenli bölgeye alırken Jade kılıcını elinde çevirerek pozisyonunu aldı. Ben de sırtımdan kılıcımı çıkarttım ama bunun pek fayda etmeyeceği ortaya çıktı. Sarah yılanların arkasından bize doğru yaklaşırken yüzünde sinsi bir ifade vardı.

''Çok yazık, daha bir şahmeranla savaşmayı bilmiyorsunuz. Hades melezlerine yakışacak melezler değilsiniz. '' dedi cık cık ederken. Bir anda gözleri bana kaydı.''Gücün çok işime yarardı fakat ölmen gerekiyormuş. Çok üzüldüm buna açıkçası.''

''Leydi Grentsank'tan nefret ederdin sen.'' dedi Jade dişlerini sıkarken.''Ne o, fikrin mi değişti yoksa?'' 

Sarah güldü.''Ne olursa olsun, o bizden birisi. Biz içimizdekine ihanet etmeyiz, Jade. Bunu artık öğrenmen gerekiyor sanırım.''

''Seni pis-'' diyecek oldu Jade fakat Sarah onu eliyle susturdu. ''Lütfen, ağzımızı bozmamıza gerek yok. Hele de şahmeranlar etrafınızı sarmak üzereyken. Biraz daha nazik olmayı deneyebilirsiniz bence.''

''Naziklik mi?'' dedim ani bir cesaretle öne çıkarken.''Tabi, eminim ki hayaletler size çok nazik davranacaktır.''

Elimi sallayıp yerden beş tane hayalet çıkarttığımda Sarah'ın yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme vardı. Sanki devam etmemi istiyor gibiydi.

Yaptığım hatanın çok geç farkına varmıştım. Artık geri döndüremezdim.

''Hadi, koşun!'' diye bağırdı Jade. Ama nefes alamadığımı hissediyordum. Son bir güçle kendimi binadan dışarı attım. 

Devam etmelisin, dedim içimden. Düşüp öleceksen bile buradan çıktıktan sonra bunu yap. Çok değil, birkaç adım. 

Jade en öndeydi, Luke ve Arizona hemen arkasında, Martin'se benim arkamdaydı. Lora'nın nerede olduğunu tanrı bilirdi. 

''Buradan dışarı çıkmamız gerek.'' dedi Jade.''Koşmaya devam edin.''

Koşmayı bırakın, yürümeye halim kalmamıştı. Martin son dakikada beni tutmasaydı yere sert bir düşüş, ardından da diğer tarafa hızlı bir geçiş yapabilirdim. Neyse ki buna gerek kalmadı.

''Myleen, iyi misin sen?'' diye sordu Martin. Sonra yüzüme bakınca gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı.''Yüzün bembeyaz. Myleen, yoksa-?''

Elimle yerden destek almaya çalıştım. Başım dönüyor, bedenim tir tir titriyordu. Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Ama bunun yararı olmuyordu.

Şimdiye kadar sana hiç engel koymadığımı sanıyordun, değil mi, dedi o buz gibi ses. Bu kadar kolay mı olacağını sanmıştın, küçük kız? O virüs boşuna kampına gitmedi. Ve unutmadan, sen bir büyücü değilsin. Kadim bir büyücüye basit bir büyüyle mi karşılık vereceksin? Hiçbir şey öğrenmemişsin. Sana daha iyisini öğrettiğimi hatırlıyordum.

Nefes al, diye hatırlattım kendime. Düzgünce nefes al.

Bedelini canınla ödeyeceksin Myleen. İkinci kez öleceksin, Elysium'da bomboş gezeceksin. Sana aynı azabı ikinci kez çektirteceğim. Bedelini ödeyeceksin!

Yere damlayan kırmızı sıvı... Pekala, burnum daha önce kanamıştı. Ama bu kadar hızlı ve çok? İşte daha önce böyle bir şey yaşamamıştım.

Martin burnumu sıkıp kafamı yavaşça yukarı kaldırdığında gözlerimi açtım. Her yer o kadar bulanıktı ki. Sanki dünyayla aramda bir buzlu su duvarı vardı. 

''Nefes al!'' Bu sefer duyduğum ses Martin'e aitti. Birkaç saniyeliğine yüzünü görür gibi oldum fakat hemen sonra yerini Luke aldı. Bir şeyler söylüyordu fakat anlayamıyordum.

Sağır mı olmuştum ben?

''Myleen, gözlerini açık tut.'' dedi Martin.''Sakın bayılma, anlıyor musun? Sakın.'' 

''Luke.'' diye mırıldandım. ''B-ben...''

''Şşşt, yorma kendini.'' dedi Luke'un yumuşak sesi. Ardından ağzıma bir sıvı akıttı. Nektar, diye düşündüm. Bedenim buz tutmuştu ama nektar birazcık içimin ısınmasını sağlamış gibiydi.

''Buradan gitmemiz gerek.'' dedi Luke.''Daha fazla bekleyemeyiz.''

Uyku mu? Evet, o an bağımlı olacak kadar istediğim şey. Uzun, tatlı bir uyku. Birazcık yatayım diye annenlere söyleyebileceğin türde.

''Myleen!'' diye bağırdı Martin.''Bayılma. Uyanık kalmalısın, Myleen-''

Ama onu duyamayacak kadar uzaklaşmıştım. Kendimi o tatlı uykunun kollarına bırakırken gözlerim kapandı ve bedenim çözüldü.

Ölmüş müydüm? 

Daha değil, dedi bir ses. 

Gözlerimi tekrar açtığımda bambaşka bir yerdeydim. Bir ormanda. Normalde yazın ortasında olmamıza rağmen son baharın soğukluğunu taşıyan bir ormanda.

İki sandalye vardı. Birinde ben, diğerinde sarı saçlı, genç bir kadın oturuyordu.

''Elpis.'' diye mırıldandım. Kadın başını bana çevirip gülümsedi.

''Merhaba Myleen. Sanırım sen uyanmadan önce konuşmamız gerekenler var.''


	53. Baş Belası Bizi Başından Atıyor

LIII

Baş belası bizi başından atıyor

Luke'tan,

Myleen'e kızmayı isterdim. Onu Hades kulübesine bağlamayı, gerekirse başına bir ejderha dikip bütün gün onu gözetletebilirdim. Ama hiçbirini yapamayacağımı biliyordum. Ve artık bir yanım onun bir suçu olmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. O sadece baş belasıydı işte. Her gün, her dakika başına bela açan, küçük bir kız çocuğu.

Myleen uyurken ölü gibi gözükürdü. Sanki birkaç dakika önce ölmüş bir beden gibi... Ama o gün, gerçekten ölü gibi gözüküyordu. Yüzünün bembeyaz hali, terden yüzüne yapışan saçları, buz gibi elleri...

Bunu nasıl fark etmemiştim? Onca zaman hasta olduğunu, sırf bu göreve gelebilmek için birçok şeyi risk edebileceğini? 

Kendime kızmalıydım, ona değil. O benim sorumluluğumdaydı. Ona göz kulak olmak benim görevimdi. Ama onun büyüdüğüne inanmıştım. Onca şeyden sonra saçmasapan bir hareket yapmayacağına inanmıştım.

Ama o Myleen'di. Her saniye başına bir bela açmadan duramazdı.

Yine de ilk geldiği günkü kız değildi Myleen. Bedenen de ruhen de büyümüştü. Kendini korumayı öğrenmişti. Zorluklara göğüs germeye, savaşmaya, pes etmemeye başlamıştı. 

O, Dionysos'u görüp bayılan kız değildi.

Bunu ilk görevinde, kurtlara yem olmaktan kurtulduğunda anlamıştım. O düşüşten kimsenin-güçlü bir melezin bile- kurtulamayacağından eminken o dayanmıştı. Bilinci açıktı. Acı çekmeye dayanmıştı.

''Çok ca-canım acıyor.'' demişti titrek bir sesle.''Çok...''

''Şşsh, konuşarak kendini yorma. Birazdan yardım gelecek, seni kampa götüreceğiz.'' Ama beni dinlemiyordu. Bedeni bir tür şoka girmiş olmalıydı. Bilinci açıktı fakat ne söylediğinin bile farkında değildi. Muhtemelen daha sonra bunları hatırlamayacaktı bile.

''Çok acıyor.'' diye mırıldandı.''Sanki...''

''Gözlerini kapatabilirsin. Uyursan o kadar acımaz..'' diye cevapladım. Canı çok yanıyor olmalıydı ve bu halde uyanık olması bile mümkün değildi. Onun için yapabileceğim en iyi şey uyumaya ikna etmek olurdu. En azından yardım gelene kadar.

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ne dediğimi bile anlamamıştı. Yutkunup zar zor cevap verdi.''Ben...bize zarar vermesinler.''

''Zarar vermezler.'' diye cevapladım.''Ben varım, merak etme.''

Öskürdü. Bakışlarını bana çevirdi.''Ama hem kendini koruyup hem de beni koruyamazsın.''

Elini tutup ona gülümsedim.''Sana zarar vermelerine izin vermeyeceğim. Bana da zarar veremezler. Endişelenme.''

Buna cevap vermedi. Yüzünde sakinlemiş bir ifadeyle gökyüzünü seyretti. Dakikalar sonra gözleri kapandı.

O hep savaşır, diye hatırlattım kendime. Bu saçma hastalık onu deviremez.

Ama onu hiç daha önce böyle güçsüz görmemiştim. Leydi Grentsank'ı öldürdükten sonraki halinde bile. 

Korkuyordum. Farkında olmadan ona o kadar alışmıştım ki. Şimdi de onu kaybetmekten korkuyordum. 

Yanında öylece oturmuş uyanmasını beklemek berbat bir histi. Bir şeyler yapmak istiyordum fakat yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu.

Beklemek dışında. 

Daha fazla onun soluk yüzüne bakamayacağımı fark ettiğimde odadan dışarı çıktım. Jade'in yolda bulduğu bir otele gelmiştik. Martin Myleen'e iyileşmesi için bir şeyler yapmıştı ama hala iyi gözükmüyordu. Arizona Myleen'le birlikte kalmayı teklif etti. Biz de diğer odalarda kalacaktık.

Tabi ki Myleen'i koca bir gece yalnız bırakmayacaktım.

''Yalnız kalmayacak.'' diyerek beni ikna etmeye çalıştı Arizona.''Ben varım.''

''Her şey olabilir. Uyumayacağım zaten. Yanında otururum.'' dediğimde Arizona iç çekti.

''Katılıyorum.'' dedi Martin.''Yalnız kalmamalı. Hem onu kontrol etmem gerekiyor.''

Bakışlarımı ona çevirdim.''Aklından bile geçirme. Ben kalırım.''

''İkiniz de kalmayacak.'' dedi Jade koridorun sonunda bir anda belirdiğinde. Belli etmemeye çalışıyordu fakat hem üzülmüştü, hem de sinirlenmişti. Derin bir nefes alıp elini saçlarına geçirdi.''Siz baylar, gidip hemen yatıyorsunuz. Myleen'le ben ve Arizona kalacağız. Böylece başında iki kişi olur.'' 

İtiraz etmek için ağzımı açacaktım fakat Jade bare sen yapma, der gibi baktığında bir şey demedim. Arizona bana gücenmiş bakışlar attı fakat o da bir şey söylemeden Myleen'in kaldığı odaya girdi. Jade de tam gidiyorken durdu ve bize döndü.

''Birbirinizi öldürmeyin, olur mu? Sizi hayaletlerime yem etmek istemiyorum fakat gerekirse bunu yaparım. Anlaşıldı mı?''

Jade'in otoriter hali hoşuma gitmemişti. Ama yine bir şey söylemedim. Ortam zaten oldukça gergindi. En ufak bir söz ortamı iyice gererdi.

''İyi geceler.'' dedi son kez ve odaya girdi. Biz de mecburen Martin'le kalacağımız odaya girdik. 

Otelin pek bir özelliği yoktu. Hele odalarımızın hiç yoktu. İki tane yatak, bir tuvalet, çalışma masası, küçük bir televizyon. 

Klasik bir suit odasıydı işte.

Çantamı kapıya bakan yatağın kenarına attım ve iç çektim. Martin'i elime geçen ilk fırsatta öldürebilirdim. Başımıza açılan belaların yarısının sebebi buydu ve ölse bizim için pek bir şey değişmezdi.

Myleen bundan hoşlanmazdı. Onu öldüreceğime de inanmazdı, öldürmüş olacağıma da. Zaten sırf onun için katlanmıyor muydum bütün bu saçmalıklara? Sırf sonunda mutlu olabilsin diye...

Yatağa uzanıp tavanı seyretmeye başladım. Saniyeler sonra Martin önümden geçip cam kenarındaki yatağa oturdu ve elindeki bir şeyle oynamaya başladı. Bu da neydi? Bir tür kolye ucu mu?

''Sanırım sonunda bunu konuşmamız gerek.'' dedi bakışlarını elindeki şeyden ayırmayarak.

''Neyi konuşmamız gerekiyormuş?'' diye sordum ben de bakışlarımı tavandan ayırmayarak. O ise elindeki şeyi montunun cebine sokup bakışlarını bana çevirdi.

''Amacım sevgilini çalmak falan değil.'' 

''Böyle bir şey yapamazsın zaten.''

''Birazcık uzlaşmaya çalışsan fena olmaz.'' diye homurdandığında bakışlarımı tavandan ona çevirdim ve yattığım yerde doğruldum.

''Uzlaşmak, pekala.'' dedim başımı sallarken.''Başımıza bir sürü bela açtın. Myleen'in neredeyse ölmesine sebep oluyordun. Tabi, seninle uzlaşmak için can atıyorum.''

''Farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama yarım saat önce onun hayatını kurtardım.'' dedi kısık bir sesle.''Ve ben... ben onun zarar görmesini istemem. O...o benim için çok değerli.''

Cevap vermedim. Benim için daha değerli diye onunla kavga edecek kadar aptal biri değildim. Hem ne kadar hoşuma gitmese de ikisinin bir geçmişi vardı. 

''O gün İper'de olanlar... Yani hayatım mahvolmuştu. Suçlayacak kimse bulamadım ve ben de Myleen'i suçladım. Asla böyle bir şey olacağı aklıma gelmezdi. Bilseydim asla yapmazdım.'' duraksayıp tepkimi ölçmek için yüzüme baktı. Hiçbir şey söylemediğimde devam etti.

''Ama olan oldu. Myleen de benden nefret ediyor muhtemelen. Ona yardım etmek, bu durumdan kurtulmasını sağlamak istiyorum. Bu yüzden kardeşini bulmasına yardım ettim. Hatalarımı düzeltmeye çalışıyorum. Ve bir daha hata yapmayacağım.''

''İyi edersin.'' diye homurdandığımda iç çekti. 

''Myleen'e olan hislerimi inkar etmeyeceğim. O benim sevgilimdi. Aylarca hayatımız birlikteydi. Beraber yaptığımız onca şey, ona olan duygularım... Hayır, hiçbirini bir günde silip atamam. Onu hala seviyorum fakat sizi ayırmak gibi bir amacım yok. Eğer böyle mutluysa, böyle olmalı.''

Bakışlarını yere çevirirken daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. Bakışlarımı camdan dışarıya çevirdim. Açık pencereden esen rüzgar akşam vakti olmasına rağmen bunaltan sıcağı engelleyemezdi. Yine de hiç yoktan iyiydi. 

Derin bir nefes aldım.''Myleen senden nefret etmiyor. O kin tutmayı beceremez. Ve bizi ayırmak gibi bir amacın olup olmadığı umurumda değil. Yanlış bir davranışta bulunursan karşılığını alırsın. Yanındaki lambayı kabatır mısın? İyi bir uykuya ihtiyacım var.''

Martin bir şey söylemeden lambayı kapatırken ayakkabılarımı ve montumu çıkarıp yanıma koydum. İyi bir uyku, hayır diyemeyeceğim kadar cazip geliyordu. 

Kafamdaki düşüncelerden zor da olsa kurtulup gözlerimi kapattım ve uykuya daldım. Saçma bir kabus görmeden rahat bir uyku çekmiş olmama rağmen uyandığımda hala uykum vardı.

Birisi kapıyı yumrukluyordu. 

Gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla açarken çantamdan kılıcımı çıkartıp kapıya fırladım. Kapıyı yavaşça açarken kılıcımla savunmaya geçmiştim ki karşımda ciyaklayıp geriye kaçan bir Arizona vardı.

''Hey, benim! Çek şu kılıcını!'' diye sitem etti Arizona.

''Niye kapıyı yumrukluyorsun?'' diye sordum ters bir şekilde. Sonra aklıma Myleen geldi.''Bir şey mi oldu?''

''Bir şey oldu. Ama iyi bir şey. Myleen uyandı!'' dedi Arizona gülümseyerek.

''Başından söylesene.'' dedim hemen dışarı fırlarken. Hemen yanımızdaki açık kapıdan içeri girdiğimde bakışlarım önce Myleen'in yanına, yere dizlerinin üstüne oturmuş Jade'e, sonra bembeyaz gözüken Myleen'e döndü.

Hızla yanına giderken Jade ayağa kalkıp geri çekildi. Düz saçlarını sağ eliyle arkaya atarken bana kısa bir bakış attı. 

''Luke.'' dedi Myleen kısık bir sesle. Onu bıraktığımdan daha iyi gözüküyordu. Yüzünün rengi birazcık olsun yerine gelmişti. 

''Uyandın.'' Gülümseyerek elini tuttuğumda o da gülümsedi. Fakat hemen sonra yüzünü buruşturdu. 

''Nasıl hissediyorsun?'' diye sordum tereddütle. Kahverengi gözlerini benimkilere sabitlerken gülümsedi. İyi olduğunu göstermeye çalışan, sahte bir gülümseme.

''Üstümden tren geçmediyse sorun yok.'' dedi kısık sesle gülerken.''Ya da biri beni dövmediyse. Öff, her tarafım ağrıyor.''

''Bizi çok korkuttun.'' dedi Arizona kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak.''Hele bir iyileş, seni döveceğim ben, merak etme.''

''Şey, o zaman iyileşmeyeyim ben bir süre daha.'' dedi Myleen gülümseyerek. Ama saniyeler sonra gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu. Herkesin aklında aynı soru vardı.

İyileşebilecek miydi?

''Seni bir kontrol edelim bakalım.'' dedi Martin yavaşça yanıma otururken. Yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı fakat bana kaçamak bir bakış attığında onun da endişelendiğini fark ettim. O da bu hastalığı nasıl iyileştireceğini bilmiyordu.

''Kendimi üç yaşında hastaneye gitmiş bir çocuk gibi hissediyorum.'' diye homurdandı Myleen.

''Ben de o bütün kızların aşık olduğu doktor muyum?'' dedi Martin yılışık bir sırıtmayla. Myleen dudağını büzdü.

''Doktorlardan nefret ederdim.'' dedi Myleen.''Hele hastanelerden. Öf, herkes bana bakıyormuş gibi hissederdim.''

''Hımm, devam et bakalım.'' dedi Martin. Önce Myleen'in ateşi olup olmadığını yokladı. Daha sonra kulak arkasını, boynunu, ve karnını. Myleen karnına ellediğinde acıyla inledi.

''Ne oldu?'' diye sordum.''Neresi acıyor?''

Myleen eliyle karnını gösterdi. Martin kaşlarını çattı. 

''Miden mi ağrıyor?'' Myleen yüzünü buruşturdu. Martin Myleen'in gösterdiği yere tekrardan elini bastırınca Myleen çığlığı bastı.

''Acıyor, yapma.'' dedi ağlamaklı bir sesle. Martin'e dudak hareketlerimle dikkatli ol, dediğimde Martin sıkıntıyla yavaşça elini geri çekti.

''Myleen doğrulabilecek misin?'' dedi Martin. Myleen evet anlamıyla başını sallarken kolumdan destek alıp yavaşça doğruldu. Bu hareketten çok canı yanmış gibi yüzünü iyice buruşturdu.

''Ağzını aç.'' dedi Martin. Myleen tamam anlamıyla başını sallayıp ağzını açtı. Martin ardından sırtını el yordamıyla yokladı fakat Myleen bir şey söylemedi.

''Mideni ne rahatsız etti bilmiyorum ama bu hastalığı daha önce görmedim.'' dedi Martin.''Yani... tam olarak ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum. Midene iyi gelmesi için biraz nektar ve ambrosia verebilirim şu anda sadece. Araştırmamız gerek.''

''Vakit yok.'' dedi Myleen sıkıntıyla tekrardan yerine yatarken.''Araştırmaya vaktimiz yok.''

''Böyle hiçbir yere gidemezsin.'' dedi Martin.''Dinlenmen gerek.''

Myleen itiraz etmedi. Normalde olsa her şeyi unutur, itiraz ederdi. Bu beni daha çok korkutuyordu. Onun bile kabulleneceği kadar kötü bir durumdaysa...

''Ben gidemem belki fakat siz gidebilirsiniz.'' dedi bir anda.''Ben burada kalırım.''

''Ne?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.''Saçmalama, seni burada bırakmayacağız heralde.''

''Benimle birlikte gidemezsiniz, Luke.'' dedi Myleen kısık sesle.''Ama siz başarabilir, o daha da güçlenmeden onu yok edebilirsiniz.''

''Boşuna uğraşma, seni burada bırakmayacağım.'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Unut bunu.''

Myleen derin bir nefes alıp yavaşça yattığı yerden doğruldu. Elimi tutup gözlerini benimkilere dikti.''Gitmen gerek Luke. Jade ile sen ve Arizona gidersin, Martin ve Alecto benim yanımda kalır. Jade ona karşı savaşırken birinin onu koruması gerek. Hem Martin Apollon melezi, ö... beni iyileştirmekle ilgilenir.''

''Hayır.'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Hayır.''

''Luke!'' dedi yüksek sesle.''Gitmek zorundasın. Eğer gitmezseniz zaten öleceğim, anlamıyor musun? Elimizdeki tek şans bu.''

Hayır, böyle bir şeyi kabul edemezdim. Onu geride bırakmak... tabi ki olmazdı. Ya biz oradayken başına bir şey gelirse? Ya canavarlar saldırırsa?

''Ben onu korurum.'' dedi Martin düşüncelerimi okuyarak.''Canavar avcısıyım, unuttun mu? Hem Alecto da var.''

''Seni bırakamam Myleen.'' dedim fısıltıyla.''İnat etme.''

Birisi elini omzuma koydu. ''Luke.'' Ses Arizona'ya aitti.''Myleen haklı, elimizdeki en iyi plan bu. Myleen bazen saçma şeyler söylüyor olabilir, ama ben söylemem. Unuttun mu, ben Athena meleziyim.''

''Ama-''

''Aması yok.'' O zamana kadar sessiz kalan Jade bakışlarını bana çevirdiğinde ürperdim. Jade etrafına tehlike saçıyordu. Bakışları kısa bir anlığına Myleen'e döndü. Ardından boştaki elini yumruk yaptı.''Gitmemiz gerekiyor. Arizona haklı, en iyi plan bu.''

Bir küfür savurup ayağa kalktım. Bu görevlerden, salak Leydi Grentsank'tan nefret ediyordum. Ne olurdu, öldüğünde geri dönmeyen bir canavar olsaydı?

Ve evet, Malvine Grentsank, canavarın ta kendisiydi.

''Kendine iyi bak...kardeşim.'' dedi Jade kısık bir sesle. İlk başta sarılır diye düşünmüştüm fakat böyle bir şey olmadı. Jade ona uzun uzun baktıktan sonra eşyalarını sırtlanıp odadan dışarı çıktı. Arizona lanetler okuyarak ve ağlayarak Myleen'e sıkıca sarıldı. Myleen hafifçe gülümseyerek kollarını ona doladı ve gözlerini bana çevirdi. Arizona geri çekildiğinde bana baktı.

Yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuk gibi gözüküyordu o an.

''Baş belasının tekisin cidden.'' diye homurdandım. Gülümsedi.

''Bu hakareti iltifat olarak algılıyorum.'' dedi kısık sesle.''Şimdi sarılabilir miyim?''

''Gel buraya.'' dedim ve kollarımı ona doladım. Başımı omzuna yaslayıp gözlerimi kapattım. Teni çok sıcaktı. Muhtemelen yarım derece daha yükselse havale geçirebilirdi.

''Kendine dikkat et ve geri dön.'' dedi saçlarımı karıştırırken.''Ölmeni istemiyorum.''

''Başına bela çeken sensin.'' dedim.''Benim için değil, kendin için endişelen.'' 

Geri çekilirken gülümseyip elimi tuttu. Elleri buz gibiydi. Bu normal miydi? Bütün bedeni yanarken ellerinin buz tutması?

''Kendine dikkat et.'' dedi tekrardan.''Seni sevdiğimi unutma.''

''Sen de.'' dedim fısıltıyla.

''Hadi, gitmemiz gerek Luke.'' dedi Jade. Homurdanarak son kez Myleen'in yüzüne baktım. Ardından odadan dışarı çıktım. Ellerimle saçlarımı karıştırırken Martin'le kaldığımız odaya girdim. Çantamı ve yağmurluğumu elime alıp odadan dışarı çıktım.

''Şu Leydi Grentsank'ı kim öldürüyor?'' diye homurdandım.''Kimse öldürmüyorsa gönüllü olabilirim.''

Kimseden ses çıkmadı. Böylece ağır adımlarla motelin dışına çıktık.


	54. Martin'den Bir Ricada Bulunuyorum

LV

Martin'den bir ricada bulunuyorum

Myleen'den,

Hayatımda hiç böyle bir şey yaşamamıştım.

Bedenim alev alıyordu fakat ben titriyordum. Yandığımı hissediyordum fakat üşüyordum. O kadar garip bir histi ki. Dişlerim takırdayarak birbirine vururken bir yorganın altına gizlenmek istiyordum fakat bu sefer de nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

Derin derin nefes almaya çalıştım. Ağzımda iğrenç bir tad vardı, bütün bedenim ter su içinde kalmıştı. Martin elinde bir bezle ve içi suyla dolu kovayla geldiğinde yatağın köşesine kaçtım.

''Martin.'' dedim gözlerim dolarken.''Lütfen, lütfen, çok üşüyorum, yapma n'olursun.''

Martin yavaşça kovayı yatağın kenarına koyarak acı bir ifadeyle bana baktı.''Ateşler içinde yanıyorsun Myleen. Ateşini düşürmemiz gerek, havale geçireceksin.'' 

''Üşüyorum, midem bulanıyor.'' dedim ağlamaya başlarken.''Lütfen, lü-lütfen.''

Martin beni dinlemeyerek elinde bezle bana yaklaştığında köşeye kaçtım fakat Martin'in güçlü kolları beni yatağa sabitleyip bezi başıma koyduğunda tek yapabildiğim çığlık atmaktı.

''Donuyorum!'' diye bağırdım bir yandan ağlarken.''Martin...''

''Şşşt.'' dedi Martin.''Özür dilerim, mecburum.'' 

Bunun en kötüsü olduğunu sanıyordum. Fakat Martin beni köşeye sıkıştırıp bezi karnıma koyduğunda öyle bir ağlamaya başladım ki Martin beni sabit tutabilmek için kollarını belime dolamak zorunda kalmıştı.

''Şşt,'' dedi saçımı okşarken.''Geçecek, söz veriyorum. Biraz daha dayanman gerek sadece.''

''Çok soğuk.'' diye ağlarken. O kadar çok ağlıyordum ki bir ara nefes alamadığımı sandım. Ama Martin durmuyordu. Keşke Luke olsaydı, diye düşündüm. Beni kurtarırdı. 

Sonra bunun saçma bir fikir olduğunu fark ettim. Luke aynı şeyi hiç tereddüt etmeden yapabilirdi. İkisi de iyiliğimi isterdi. Her zaman.

Ama ben burada donuyordum!

''Ateşin biraz düştü gibi.'' dedi Martin bezi karnımdan çekerken. Hızla tişörtümle karnımı kapatıp geriye yaslandım. Sırtım Martin'in gövdesine değiyordu fakat o anda hiçbir şey umurumda değildi. 

''Lütfen...'' diye mırıldandım.''Daha fazlasını kaldıramam.''

''Bu son. Söz veriyorum, sonra seni bırakacağım ve uyuyacaksın.'' Hala ağlıyordum fakat eskisi kadar güçle bağıracak gücüm yoktu. Gözümden birkaç damla yaş çıkıyordu ve hafifçe mırıldanıyordum sadece.

''İşte bu kadar.'' dedi bana sonsuzluk gibi gelen sürenin sonunda. Bezi kovaya koyarken karnımı örttü.''Terlemişsin, üstünü değiştirelim, sonra yatarsın.'' 

Ama ben çoktan uyuyakalmıştım bile. Martin'in adımı söylediğini ve beni uyandırmaya çalıştığını biliyordum fakat o kadar yorgundum ki gözlerimi açamadım bile.

''Hah, sonunda. Daha konuşmaya başlamadan biten rüya olur mu yahu.''

''Elpis.'' dedim sıkıntılı bir sesle.''Desene, işimiz var yine.'' 

Elpis, yanımdaki sandalyesinde soğuk meyve suyunu yudumluyordu. Hafifçe dudağını büzdü.''Eh, biraz öyle denebilir.''

Ofladım.''Pekala, az önceki acıdan kurtulduğum için biraz mutlu olabilirim sanırım. Yine de uzatmayalım çok fazla. Şurada öleceksem de huzur içinde öleyim piskolojisini hala tutuyorum.''

''Piskoloji tutuyorum derken?'' dedi Elpis gözlerini kısarken.''O nasıl bir şey?''

Ben de kaşlarımı çattım.''Her neyse, boşver. Evet, ne yapmamız gerekiyor? Üstümüze yine ejderha motifli canavarlar mı saldırıyor? Hımm, yoksa yeni bir numaramız mı var?''

Elpis başını iki yana salladı.''Yanlış tahmin. Geçmişe dönüyoruz.''

Süper fikir, tebrik ediyorum seni Elpis, diye bağırmak istedim. Fakat ne böyle bir şey yapmayı gözüm kesiyordu ne de yapmaya fırsatım vardı. Bir anda oturduğumuz sandalyeler yok oldu ve ben pat diye yere düştüm. Orman yok oldu, bir anda kendimizi İper'de bulduk. 

İper'de hava kararmıştı.

Elpis ayakta, İper sarayını izliyordu. Ben de yerden kalkıp ellerimi pantolonuma sildim. Ne diye buraya gelmiştik ki?

''Ne işimiz var burada?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla. ''Klasik İper işte.''

''Daha dikkatli bak.'' diye uyardı Elpis beni. Kaşlarımı çattım. Neye daha dikkatli bakıyor olmam gerekiyordu? 

Farkı anladığımda yutkundum.

İper'deki evler, binalar ve hatta insanlar. Her şey yıllar öncesinden kalmaydı. Daha doğrusu, her şey yıllar öncesinde gerçekleşiyordu. 

Biz geçmişe gitmiştik.

Önümüzden bir kadın geçti. Üstünde siyah bir pelerin vardı. Yüzünü görememiştik fakat turuncu saçları pelerinin başlığından dışarı çıkıyordu.

''Amy?'' dedim kesik sesle.''Teyze?''

''Seni duyamaz.'' dedi Elpis.''Bunlar görüntü sadece, gerçek değil.''

''Gerçekten, burada ne işimiz var?'' diye sordum.''Hani ölüyorum, bir iksir falan versen de kurtulsak?''

''Leydi Grentsank'ı yenmek istemiyor musun?'' diye sordu.''Sana nasıl yeneceğini gösteriyorum. Ayrıca bunu izledikten sonra başkalarını da izlemek isteyeceksindir. İper'e gittiğinde Amy'ye söylersen sana gösterebilir eminim ki.''

''B-bir dakika.'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla.''İper'e mi gidiyorum?''

Elpis dudağını büzdü.''Gidebilirsen demek istemiştim. Bu sana bağlı. Şimdi görüntüleri izle, dikkatlice.''

Amy olduğunu düşündüğüm siyah pelerinli kadın ağır adımlarla İper sarayının arkasına, belki de kimsenin bilmediği bir noktaya geldiğinde durdu. Yavaşça yere eğilip eliyle yeşillikleri yoklamaya başladı. Aynı zamanda etrafına bakınıyor ve gelen giden var mı diye kontrol ediyordu. Kimden ya da neyden kaçıyordu?

O sırada ışık yüzüne vurdu ve yüzünün güzelliğini fark ettim. Amy gençken gerçekten de çok güzelmiş. Her erkeği kolaylıkla kendine aşık edebilecek kapasitedeki bir güzellikte hem de.

Sophie'nin babası şanslı adamdı.

Elpis güldü. Ne diye gülmüştü ki şimdi?

O sırada genç Amy elini yeşilliklerin üzerinde gezdirirken bir tür kapak buldu. Lağım kapağı? Saçmalama, diye düşündüm. Amy kapağı yavaşça çekip içeri girdiğinde Elpis de onun ardından gitmek için hareketlendi.

''Hey, nereye?''

Duraksayıp omzunun üstünden bana baktı.''Ee, peşinden gitmeyecek miyiz?''

Kaşlarımı çattım fakat bir şey söylemedim. Her şey o kadar saçmaydı ki artık saçma olmalarına takılmıyordum. En son ölüyorken beni koruduğunu iddia eden tanrıçayla teyzemin gençliğini takip ediyorum.

Saçma şeyler benim yaptığım saçma şeylerin yanında halt yemiş.

Tam Elpis kapaktan içeri giriyordu ki gözleri arkamdaki bir noktaya kilitlendi. Neye bakıyordu? Şaşkınlıkla bakışlarımı arkama çevirdiğimde neredeyse kalbim duruyordu.

Bu Leydi Grentsank'tı. Ama...

Kıvırcık saçları açık bırakılmıştı. Yüzünde hiçbir makyaj yoktu, renkli gözleri Amy'nin gittiği yere bakıyordu. Bakışları çok sert ve...kıskançtı. 

Bir dakika. Leydi Grentsank Amy'yi mi kıskanıyordu yani?

Üstündeki pelerinin başlığını kafasına geçirdi. Bakışları bir süre daha orada kaldı fakat daha sonra arkasını döndüğü gibi oradan uzaklaştı.

Bu da neydi böyle?

''Hadi.'' dedi Elpis. Amy aşağıda bir yerlerde olmalıydı. Hızlı adımlarla Elpis'in arkasından o deliğin içine girdim. Delik arkamızdan kapanırken hiç ses çıkarmadı. Elpis ağır hareketlerle tutunakları bırakıp yere atladığında ben de yaptığının aynısını yaptım.

Yere inince ne ses çıktı, ne de canım yandı.

Garip.

Elpis'le beraber Amy'nin İper sarayındaki sessiz ilerleyişini takip ediyorduk. Amy hala başlığını çıkarmamıştı ve mümkün mertebe köşelerden yürüyordu. Bir ara arkasını dönüp bize baktığında kaçıp saklanamasım geldi fakat bizi fark etmedi. Anında önüne dönüp adımlarını daha da hızlandırarak koridordan sola döndü.

Meşalelerle aydınlatılmış koridorlar koyu gri renkteki taşlardan oluşuyordu. Amy'yi gözden kaybetmemek için iyice hızlanıp biz de koridoru döndüğümüzde Amy'nin bir kapıda durduğunu fark ettik. Amy yavaşça kapıya tıklattığında kapı açıldı ve Amy gülümseyerek içeri girdi. Biz de saniyeler sonra içeri girdiğimizde kapı kapalıydı.

Amy sonunda başlığını ve pelerinini çıkarttığında üstünde kırmızı-turuncu renklerinin karışımdan oluşan, bir elbise vardı. Elbisenin kolları ve boyu uzundu fakat gerdanı ve sırtı açık bırakacak dekolteleri elbiseyi 'açık' statüsüne rahatlıkla yerleştirebilirdi.

''Thomas?'' diye seslendi ince sesiyle. Gülümseyerek odanın ortalarına ilerlediğinde odayı incelemeye başladım.

Duvarları desenlerden oluşan duvar kağıtlarıyla kaplanmıştı. Geniş, üstünde tül bulunan bir yatak, yatağın ilerisinde balkonu, karşısında da geniş bir masa ve etrafındaki eski model koltuklar. 

Amy şaşkınlıkla içeriye göz atarken yatağın kenarındaki az önce fark etmediğimiz odadan çıkan bir adam onun beline sarıldığında şok oldum.

Thomas... Thomas Leydi Grentsank'tan önceki İper yöneticisiydi. Asıl soyun son üyesi. Sophie'nin babası. 

Amy gülerek arkasını döndüğünde Thomas kızın dudaklarına yapıştı. Bu işin sonu hayra gitmeyecek diye düşünürken görüntü değişti.

İsabet oldu, diye düşündüm.

Bu sefer küçük bir evdeydik. İper sarayıyla kıyaslandığında bir kulübeyi andıracak kadar küçük bir ev. Bulunduğumuz odada bir çalışma masası, iki oturak ve iki kapıdan başka bir yoktu. Ta ki bir kız içeri girene kadar.

Leydi Grentsank. Ya da o zamanki adıyla Malvine Grentsank.

Ona anne demek içimden gelmiyordu. Ne olursa olsun annemdi demek bile. O sadece... sadece beni doğuran kadındı.

İlle de birine anne diyeceksem bu İsobel Rank olurdu. Üvey annem olabilirdi, ama en azından annemdi.

''Lanet olasıca.'' diye mırıldandı Malvine.''Hiçbir şeyi doğru düzgün yapmıyor, hiç... hiç...'' 

Sinirden patlayacak gibi gözüküyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp oturaklardan birini çalışma masasının yanına çekti ve masanın üstündeki parşömenleri köşeye itti. Daha önce fark etmediğim çantadan bir parşömen çıkarıp masanın üstüne yerleştirdi. 

Elini sallarken parşömen açıldı. Malvine Grentsank parşömeni okurken ben de okumak için dibine girmiştim. Neyseki beni fark etmedi.

''Sevgili Malvine,'' diye başlıyordu parşömen.

''Ne yapmak istediğinin, amacının ne olduğunun farkındayım. Bunun için harcaman gereken çaba ve büyünün farkındasındır umarım. Ve de tehlikenin. Bir tanrıyı kandırmanın ne kadar güç ve tehlikeli olduğunu biliyor olmalısın. Hele de kandıracağın tanrı, insanları kandırmasıyla da ünlü bir tanrıysa. Kendini sakınmayı unutma. Sana bu büyüde yardımcı olacağım. Benim de yardımımla bunu pek ala yaparsın. Fakat senden istediğimi biliyorsun. Asıl soyu devireceğiz. Onun yerine İper'i ben yönetecek, sen de Hades'i kendine aşık ederek mutlu olacaksın. Yarın bana uğra. Büyünün formulünü sana vereceğim.

Sarah Ledvence

Şaşkınlıktan ağzım açık kalmış bir şekilde geri çekildim. Sarah. İnanamıyordum. Sarah ona yardım etmişti. Eğer etmeseydi başaramazdı.

Babamı kendine aşık etmesi imkansız olurdu. Ama... yapmıştı işte. Yapmıştı.

Görüntüler tekrardan değişirken bu sefer başka bir yerdeydik. Bir odaya benzeyen bir kulübe. kulübede bir tekli yatak, bir çalışma odasından başka bir şey yoktu.

Yatakta oturan iki kişiyi saymazsak.

Biri kıvırcık saçlarından tanıdığım Leydi Grentsank, diğeriyse...

''Baba.''

Sözler boğazıma düğümlenirken bir şey söyleyemedim. Gözleri heyecanla parlarken Leydi Grentsank'a bakıyordu. Ona o kadar...aşık gözüküyordu ki!

''Ne yapacaımı bilmiyorum.'' dedi Leydi Grentsank'ın titrek sesi. Sesinde bir çaresizlik vardı. Eğer onu tanımasam gerçekten çaresiz olduğunu düşünürdüm.

Nerede? Kadın dokuz canlıydı ve zehir gibiydi. Bunları onun gibi bir canavardan başkası planlayıp yapamazdı.

''Şşşh.'' dedi Hades onun saçlarını okşarken.''Ben yanındayım. Sana da, bebeklerimize de kimse zarar veremez.''

''Biliyorum.'' dedi Leydi Grentsank o kısık sesiyle. O kadar şaşırdım ki koşarak yüzünü görebileceğim bir açıya geçtim. Ağlıyordu!

Leydi Grentsank, yalandan da olsa ağlıyordu işte!

''Jade ve Jamie.'' diye mırıldandı Leydi Grentsank.''O-onlar...''

Hades huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı.''Bunlar senin vereceğin isimler. Myleen ve Melody'yi unutma.''

Leydi Grentsank güldü. Elinin tersiyle göz yaşlarını silerken Hades'e baktı. Hades'in yerinde olmak istemezdim. O sırada Leydi Grentsank çaresiz, zararsız ve zayıf bir kız gibi duruyordu.

Oysa o ne zayıftı, ne çaresiz ne de zararsız. Bir canavardı o, bunlar onun özellikleri olamazdı. Hades onun yüzünü elinin içine alırken saçlarını öptü.

''B-bana Jamie adını vermişti?'' diye sordum şaşkınla.''Ama bana Elysa diyorlardı?''

''Evet, öyle de denebilir. Seni yakından tanıyanlar sana Elysa derdi, çünkü Jamie adını sevmezdin. İkinci kez doğuşunda da direkman Elysa adını aldın zaten.''

Görüntü tekrardan değişti. Bu sefer bir odadaydık. Bir kadının çığlıkları duyuluyor, etrafta insanlar koşuşturuyordu.

''Hazırlıklar tamam mı?'' dedi siyah saçlı, neredeyse benim iki katım olan kadın.''Bebek neredeyse gelmek üzere.''

''Hazırız hanımım.'' dedi sarışın, kısa boylu bir kız.''Diğer leydiyi almaları için de iki büyücümüzü gönderdik. Neredeyse gelirler. Leydi Amy de odasından çıkmıyor, herkes ikisinin de aşağı yukarı aynı sıralarda doğum yaptığını sanacak.''

''Güzel.'' dedi kadın.''Şimdi leydiyle ilgilenmem gerek, çekilebilirsin.''

Kız selam verip ortadan kaybolurken siyah saçlı kadın çığlıkların geldiği odaya girdi. Çığlıklar bu sefer sahip değiştirmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Leydi Grentsank susmuştu, bir bebek ağlıyordu.

Ben.

İnsanın kendisine bakması çok ama çok garip bir histi. O bebek bendim. Yani benim yeni doğmuş halim. 

''Bebeği götürün.'' diye tısladı Leydi Grentsank. Terden saçları yüzüne yapışmıştı.''Onu bulmalarına izin vermeyin.''

''Pekala leydim.''

Biri beni beze sardı ve hızla odadan dışarı çıkarttı. O sırada görüntüler silindi, tekrardan ormanda, o sandalyelerde oturuyorduk.

''Bundan sonraki sahneyi biliyorsun.'' dedi Elpis.''Sen dört-beş yaşına geldiğinde seni ve Sophie'yi alıp götürüyor.''

''Peki... onu nasıl yeneceğim?''

''Sana iki kere aynı güç bahşedildi, Myleen.'' dedi Elpis.''İki kere büyü gücü ve iki kere Hades melezi gücü. Çok güçlüsün, kehanetlerin senin üzerinde uygulanmamış olması büyük şans. Kendi hayatını kurtarabilirsin.''

Nasıl diye sormadım. Bir büyü, bir Hades melezi gücü benim olmam gerekenken hepsinden ikişer tane vardı bende. Ve ben büyü güçlerimi kullanarak Hades güçlerimden birini tersine çevirebilir, kendimi kurtarabilirim.

''Bunu tam o anda yapman gerek, Myleen.'' dedi Elpis.''Yoksa kendini ölümsüzleştirirsin.'' 

Nefes al, nefes ver. Ölümsüz olmak istemiyorsun Myleen. Bunu unutma.

''Şimdi uyanacaksın.'' dedi Elpis sesi ve görüntüsü titrerken.''Leydi Grentsank'ın teyzene bakışlarını unutma! Ayr-''

O sözünü bitiremeden rüyadan kopup gözlerimi açtım. Yatakta yatıyordum. Bakışlarım üstüme dönünce kıyafetlerimin değiştirildiğini fark ettim.

Bu yüzümün baştan aşağı kızarmasına neden olmuştu fakat o an onu düşünecek halim yoktu. Tir tir titreyen bedenim, bulanık görüşüm, çok zamanım olmadığının göstergesiydi.

''Martin?'' diye seslendim kısık sesle. Martin hızla banyodan çıkıp yanıma geldiğinde yüzünde endişeli bir ifade vardı. 

''İyi misin?'' diye sordu şaşkınlıkla.''Ve neden hemen doğruldun? Yatıp dinlenmen gerek.''

''Gerek kalmayacak. Ve iyi değilim, ama nasıl olacağımı buldum.'' dedim öksürürken.''Bi-bir yolu var. Ama biraz tehlikeli ve zor bir.''

Martin kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı.''Neymiş?''

Derin bir nefes alıp Martin'in ela gözlerine baktım.''Beni öldürmen gerekiyor.''


	55. Erken Davranıyorum

LV

Erken davranıyorum

Derin bir nefes alıp Martin'in ela gözlerine baktım.''Beni öldürmen gerekiyor.''

Martin, yüzünde tek bir kas bile hareket etmezken bana sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir sürenin sonunda konuştu.''Kafayı mı yedin sen?''

''Bir planım var.'' diye açıklamaya koyuldum. Her saniye daha da kötüleştiğimi hissediyordum. Ne kadar erken yaparsam o kadar çok şansım olurdu. 

Kafam yerinde olmalıydı. Bu, hata kabul etmeyecek, ve ucunda beni öldürebilecek kadar tehlikeli bir işti. Ya yapardım, ya ölürdüm.

İki seçenek. Yüzde elli şans. 

''Ateşin hala yüksek.'' dedi Martin biraz daha kendine gelirken.''Uzanmalısın, kafan karışmış olmalı.''

''Ben ne yaptığımı biliyorum!'' dedim yüksek sesle.''Beni iyileştireceğiz, iyi olacağım. Ama bunu yapmana ihtiyacım var.''

''Seni öldürdüğümde iyileşemezsin Myleen, ölürsün.''

''Ölmeyeceğim, tam o anda büyüyle tersine çevireceğim.'' diye açıkladım.''Ben iki kere bu hayata geldim, Martin. İki kere Hades'in melezi olarak doğdum. Birini tersine çevirerek ölümümü yaşamım yapabilirim.''

''Ya işe yaramazsa?'' diye sordu. Ela gözlerindeki endişeyi görebiliyordum.''O zaman... öylece-''

''Zaten ölüyorum. Bunu sen de biliyorsun, sırf umudumu kaybetmeyeyim diye söylemiyorsun. Ben aptal değilim, Martin. Öldüğümü hissedebiliyorum.''

Duraksadı. Biliyordu. Bunu yüzüme söylemese de böyle bir anda duraksaması cesaretimin biraz kırılmasına sebep olmuştu.

Odaklanmalıydım. Hata yok. Tekrar yok. Tek şans, tek seçenek.

''Başka seçeneğimiz yok.'' dedim fısıltıyla.''Ölmemi mi izlemek istiyorsun?''

Ellerini saçlarına daldırıp sinirle nefesini dışarı verdi. Yapmak istemiyordu. Belki de yapamayacağına inanıyordu.

''Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?'' diye sordu.''Hata yapabilirsin, bir şeyler yanlış gidebilir.''

''Her şekilde ölüyorum. En azından bu şekilde bir şansım olabilir. Kendimi kurtarabilirim.'' diye açıkladığımda Martin gözlerime dik dik bakmaya başladı. Bu tüylerimin diken diken olmasına sebep oluyordu fakat bir şey söylemedim. Martin uzanıp bana sarıldı.

Evet, Luke olsa Martin'i fena benzetirdi. Ama bunu Luke'a söyleyecek kadar beyinsiz değildim. Hey, Luke, biliyor musun, Martin bana sarıldı! 

Hayır, kesinlikle söylemeyecektim.

''Dikkatli ol.'' diye fısıldadı kulağıma. Tamam anlamıyla başımı sallarken gergince geri çekildim. Martin'in üzülmesini istemiyordum. Bunların hiçbirini hak etmemişti fakat...

Ben Luke'u seviyordum, üstelik onunla çıkıyordum. Yapacağım yanlış bir hareket her şeyi mahvedebilirdi.

Açıkçası... Bir aşk üçgenini kaldırabilecek kadar sağlam bir kafaya sahim olduğumu pek sanmıyordum.

''Ayağa kalkmam gerek.'' dedim kısık sesle. Martin kaşlarını çattı.

''Ben getireyim, zorlama kendini.''

''Ayağa kalkmam gerek.'' diye tekrarladığımda itiraz etmedi. Yatağın kenarından ayaklarımı sarkıttığımda bir aydır bu yatakta yatıyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Yavaşça Martin'in kolundan destek alarak doğruldum.

Başım döner gibi oldu fakat Martin'in kolunu iyice sıkarak dengemi sağladım. Ağır ve hantal adımlarla odanın karşısındaki çalışma masasının üstündeki çantama uzandım. Çantanın içinden hançerimi ve kırlangıç kolyeyi çıkartırken Martin her hareketimi dikkatlice izliyordu. Kırlangıç kolyeyi elime dolarken hançeri ona uzattım.

''Gerçekten bunu yapmalı mıyız?'' diye sordu Martin sıkıntıyla. Evet anlamında başımı sallarken sırtımı çalışma masasına dayayıp derin bir nefes aldım.

Şuradan şuraya gitmek bu kadar zorken kesinlikle başka çarem yoktu. Bunu yapmak zorundaydım. Martin'in kolunu daha da sıktım fakat doğru düzgün yürüyemedim. Martin elini belime sarıp dengemi sağladığında bir şey demedim. Yatağa yavaşça yattığımda Martin elindeki hançeri kabzasından çıkarttı.

Korkuyor muydum? Fazlasıyla.

''Elin titrememeli Martin.'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Tek sefer. Eğer beni öldüremezsen ölümsüz olurum ve asla on sekiz yaşımı göremem. Lütfen, böyle bir şeyin olmasını istemiyorum.''

''Sert olacak, çok canın acıyacak. Sonra da hemencecik öleceksin.'' dedi Martin endişeli gözlerle bana bakarak.''Ve eli titreyen sensin, emin misin onu söyle bana.''

Ellerimi yumruk yaptım. Evet anlamıyla başımı sallarken sağ avucumdaki kırlangıç kolyeyi düşündüm. İşte başlıyoruz, diye düşündüm. 

Baba, Elpis, iyi tanrılar, lütfen, biraz yardımınız fena olmazdı.

Martin hançeri kaldırdığında derin bir nefes aldım.

''Üç dediğimde.'' dedi Martin kısık bir sesle. Iskalamayacaktı. Kesinlikle ölecektim. 

''Bir.''

Iskalamayacaktı. Kesinlikle ölecektim. Ölüm beni korkutuyordu. Kurtulmam gerekiyordu. Kurtulmalıydım.

''İki.''

Gücün gitmesine izin ver, bırak bütün bedenin gitsin.

''Üç.''

Zaman yavaşladı. Martin hançeri kalbime saplarken keskin bir acı hissettim. Bir saniye sürmüştü sadece, tek bir saniye. Hançere bakmıyordum, Martin'in yüzüne bakıyordum. Yüzündeki kaslar sinirden kasılmıştı. Gözlerini kapatmış, o anı bekliyordu. Kısık bir nefes almaya çalıştım. Ama olmuyordu işte. Gözlerimin istemsizce dolduğunu hissettim.

Odaklan Myleen. Odaklan. 

Son nefesimi verirken kendimi kurtarmam gerek. Büyük bir fedakarlık olacak. 

Ölüleri düşündüm. Binlerce, milyonlarca ölü. Bedenimin gücünü hayal ettim. Öldürme gücüm vardı. Bunu iki avucum arasındaki siyah bir kartopu olarak düşündüm. Ama siyah bir kartopu olmazdı. 

O kartopunu beyaz hayal ettim bu sefer. Bedenim eriyordu, gözlerim kapanıyor, kalp atışlarım duruyordu. Bütün hayatım o kartopuydu işte.

Sonra o kartopundan ellerime, ellerimden bütün bedenime geçecek bir gücü hayal ettim. Leydi Grentsank'ın bunu yapması çok zor olmuştu çünkü onda ölüm gücü yoktu. Benimkileri kullanmak için beni öldürüp ruhumdan çalması gerekiyordu. 

Normal bir Hades melezi bunu yapmaya çalışsa hiçbir anlamı olmazdı. Harcadığı gücü tekrardan güç olarak kullandığında Hades melezi güçleri olmayan bir güçlü melez olurdu.

Ölürken düşünceler berraklaşıyordu. Çok acayip.

Güç bedenimi sarıyor, iyileşiyorum, iyi hissediyorum. Kalbim tekrardan atacak, gözlerim açılacak, nefes alacağım.

Ama hata yaptım. Martin haklıydı. Hata yapacaktım ve ben bunun için çok acele etmiştim. Hazırlanmam gerekiyordu.

Aferin, diye düşündüm. Ölmemek için çalışırken kendini öldürdün.

''Hayır.'' dedi Elpis'in ince sesi. Her yer karanlıktı, boşluktaydım sanki.''Ölmedin, başardın. Ama acele ettin Myleen, daha tam ölmeden yaptın büyüyü. Çok üzgünüm.''

Erken yaptım. Hata yaptım. Fark edemedim.

Gözlerim açılıp hayata döndüğümde güçlü hissediyordum. Ağrı, acı, ateş. Hiçbiri yoktu. Sanki birisi bana doping vermiş gibi hissediyordum. Martin'in başını karnıma koyup sessizce oturduğunu fark ettim. Benim hareketimle başını kaldırdığında gözleri kızarmıştı... Ağlamış mıydı?

Benim için?

Belki ben de ağlamalıydım kendim için. Asla on sekiz yaşımı göremeyecektim. Hayatımın sonuna kadar Leydi Grentsank gibi olacaktım.

''Oh, tanrılara şükürler olsun.'' diye seviniyordu Martin, ta ki yüzümdeki ifadeyi görene kadar. Kaşlarını çatarak bana baktığında başımı omzuna koydum. Ellerimi kendime sardım. Çok üşüyordum.

Bedenim ölümsüzlüğün tadını iliklerine kadar hissetmiş bir şekilde coşarken ruhum bunun acısını çekiyordu.

Hata yapmıştım. Büyük bir hata.

''Erken yaptım.'' dedim hıçkırıklarımın arasında.''Lanet olası büyüyü erken yaptım! Erken yaptım, erken...''

''Şşşh, sorun ne? Büyüyü erken yaparsan ne oluyor?'' diye sordu Martin şaşkınlıkla. Daha da yüksek sesle ağlamaya başladım.

''Asla on sekiz yaşımı göremeyeceğim.'' dedim titrek bir sesle.''Hayatımın sonuna kadar bu yaşta kalacağım, asla büyümeyeceğim. Bir ölümsüz oldum, Martin. Ö-ölümsüz...''

Martin ne diyeceğini şaşırmış bir halde kollarını bedenime sardı. Umurumda değildi. Herkesin ölümünü seyredecektim, hepsinin. Ama ben ölemeyecektim işte. 

''Sakin ol, bir yolunu buluruz.'' dedi Martin ama sesi titrek çıkmıştı. O da şok olmuştu ve ne yapacağını bilmiyordu belli ki.''Ama önce diğerlerine yardım etmemiz gerek. Sana ihtiyaçları var. Acele etmeliyiz.''

Ölümsüz olmayacaktım. Onları kurtarmalıydım. Ve belki bu uğurda kurtulur, kendimi de kurtarırdım, kim bilir? 

''Gidelim.'' diye fısıldadım. ''Gidelim.''

Martin ayağa kalkıp çantaların yanına giderken Alecto yavaşça burnunu bacağıma sürttü. Bir elimle gözyaşlarımı silerken diğer elimle başını okşadım.

''Hadi gidip günü kurtaralım.'' diye mırıldandım kulağına. Onaylarcasına başını salladığında hafifçe gülümsedim.

İşte benim evcil hayvanım.


	56. Beni Yanlarında İstemiyorlar

LVI

Beni yanlarında istemiyorlar

Uçmak, bir Hades melezinin hayallerini süslememesi gereken bir faaliyettir. Çünkü buna kalkışıp hayatta kalma ihtimalimiz, Luke'un Martin'le kanka olma ihtimalinden bile daha azdır.

Ama Alecto'nun sırtında, başımdaki belalara, bedenen ve ruhen atlattığım onca olaya ve gerginliğime rağmen, uçmak beni rahatlatan bir şey.

Her zaman farklı biri olmak istemişimdir. Büyük işler başaran, dikkati üzerine çeken. Ama ne gariptir ki dikkatler üzerime toplandığında bakışlarımı kaçırıp başımı eğerek yürürdüm. Oysa Alecto'nun sırtında havada süzülürken önüme çıkan her şeye, herkese karşı başım dik yürüyebilecek gibi hissediyorum. 

Bugün olanlardan sonra, aslında aramızda zerre kan bağı bulunmayan, normal şartlar altında iki yabancı olacağımız gerçeğini tamamiyle unutup annemin evine gitmeye karar verdim. Bunu Leydi Grentsank ve kamptaki hastalık tehlikesini atlatır atlatmaz yapacağım.

İnsanlar yaşlandıkça günlerin çuvala girdiğini hisseder. Belki yarın öleceğim, belki haftaya. Bilemedin bir ay, birkaç yıl sonra. Ama sonrası yok. Ne yapabiliyorsam şu anda yapmalıyım.

Ben de öyle hissediyordum.

Bir süre sonra benim neden büyümediğimi ya da değişmediğimi sorgulamaya başlamadan önce, hala yapmam gerekenleri yapmam gerektiğini inanıyorum.

Luke otuzlu yaşlarına geldiğinde ben onun yanında kızıymış gibi durmadan önce ona son kez sarılıp kokusunu içime çekmeli, dudaklarının tadına bakmalıyım. Annemle anne kız muhabbetlerimi yapmalı, kardeşim Sammy'le oynamalı, ve asıl kardeşim Jade'e yakın olmamız için bir şans tanımalıyım.

Arizona'yla aramı iyiden iyiye düzeltmeli, Henry ile mutlu bir hayat yaşamalarını sağlamalıyım. İper'i bu beladan kurtarmalı, kuzenimle aramdaki buzları eritmek için çabalamalıyım. 

Onlardan ayrılma zamanım gelene kadar, elimden geldiğince onlarla vakit geçirmeliyim. Çünkü benim için sonrası dipsiz bir kuyudan ibaret. 

Asla on sekiz yaşımı göremeyeceğim, büyüyemeyecek, evlenemeyecek ya da yaşlandığımda torunlarımı sevemeyeceğim. 

Herkesin ölümünü seyredecek fakat kendi isteğim dışında ölemeyeceğim. Sonsuza kadar kaybettiklerimin acısını hatırlayacağım ve her geçen gün canım daha çok yanacak.

Yine de o an...huzurlu hissediyordum.

Yarım saat önce Martin'in beni hançerlediği, öldüğüm ve kendimi kurtaracağım dediğim sırada zaman hatası yaparak kendime ölümden de büyük bir ceza vermemin üstünden çok zaman geçmemişti.

Yarım saat önce ağlıyordum, şimdi ağlayacak gözyaşı yok gözlerimde.

Öfkeliyim aslında. İçin için bunların hepsinin nedeni olan Leydi Grentsank'ı öldürmek, sonunda bütün dünyaya huzur vermek istiyorum. Fakat öfkelenemiyorum.

Bedenimi ölümsüzleştirmişken ruhumu öldürmüş gibi hissediyorum. 

''Myleen.''

Düşmemek için kollarını belime dolamış Martin'in sesiyle irkilerek düşüncelerimden ayrıldım. Başımı yavaşça arkaya çevirip yüzüne baktım. Benim yüzümden canı yanan insanlardan sadece birisiydi Martin. Benden çok daha fazla ölümsüzlüğü hak edecek kadar masum biriydi belki de. Bunları düşünmemeye çalıştım fakat başarılı olamadığımda bakışlarımı önüme çevirdim.

''İyi misin?'' diye sordu Martin yüksek sesle. Rüzgarda sesi çok az duyulsa da evet anlamıyla başımı salladım. Ne diyebilirdim ki? 

''Bir yolunu bulacağız.'' dedi bu sefer.''Bir yolu olmalı. Olmak zorunda.''

Keşke, diye düşündüm. Keşke ben de senin kadar iyimser olabilseydim Martin. 

Alecto'dan sinirli bir ses duyduğumda dikkatimi önüme verdim. Beatrice School'un binasını net bir şekilde gördüğümde Alecto'nun dizginlerini çekerek durmasını işaret ettim.

''Bizi beklemiyorlar.'' dedim sakin bir sesle. Normal şartlar altında olsa heyecandan tırnaklarımı kemirmem gerekirdi. Ama o an elim bile titremiyordu. Martin'in ela gözlerine baktım.''Bu yüzden hızlı ve akıllıca davranmalıyız.''

''Pekala,'' dedi benden de rahat bir tavır takınarak.''Plan ne?''

''Normal şartlar altında çoktan İper'e varmış olmalılar.'' dedim etrafa bakarak.''Alecto'yla direk şehre girmemiz dikkat çeker. Normal yoldan, Beatrice School'daki girişi kullanacağız. Gizlice onları bulmamız gerekiyor.''

''Pekala, bunu nasıl yapacaksın? O girişteki kadın bize tekrardan girme izni verecek mi dersin?'' 

''Vermek zorunda.'' diye cevapladım. Alecto'nun başını yavaşça okşadım.''Aşağı!''

Alecto bizi yere indirdiğinde yükseklerde havanın serinliğine alışmış bedenim sıcak havayı hoş karşılamadı. Hemen terlemeye başladım.

Alecto'nun başını okşadım. Bu sefer işime karışmayacaktı. Geçen sefer hayatımı kurtarmıştı, fakat Leydi Grentsank bu sefer onun geleceğini tahmin etmiş olabilirdi. Onu tehlikeye atamazdım. 

''Burada kal. Biz işimiz bittiğinde seni bulacağız.'' Alecto huzursuzca kıpırdandı fakat daha sonra uçarak binanın tepesine kondu. Yüksekleri seviyor olmalıydı.

''Hadi.'' dedim Martin'e. Ağır adımlarla okulun merdivenlerini çıkarken bu sefer bizi bir görevli durdurmadı.

Sevindim. O adama kötü davranmak istemiyordum. Koridorun sonuna vardığımızda Bayan Grey'in odasını gördüm. Oraya gitmemiz gerekiyor muydu? Hala o kapının nasıl açıldığını hatırladığıma göre gerek yoktu.

''Yine de selam vermek hoş bir davranış olurdu, leydim.'' Başımı arkaya çevirdiğimde Bayan Grey'in bembeyaz gözleriyle karşı karşıya kaldım. Birkaç adım geriledim.

''Bayan Grey.'' dedim kısık bir sesle.''Nasılsınız?''

Gülümsedi.''İyiyim, leydim. Siz?''

''Teşekkürler.'' dedim fakat gülümsemedim.''İyiyim.''

Gülümsemesi genişledi.''İyi olduğunuzu hissedebiliyorum. Gücünüz...tıpkı anneniz gibi büyük bir güce sahipsiniz. Sonsuz bir güce.''

Ağır adımlarla Bayan Grey'e yaklaştım.''Uzatmak istemiyorum. Bizi durdurmaya çalışacak mısın, yoksa gitmemize izin mi vereceksin?''

Gözlerini gözlerime dikip kulağıma doğru fısıldadı.''İper'in leydisi olmayı reddederek büyük hata yapıyorsunuz. İper'de sizin leydiliğinize karşı çıkacak kimse yok. Ne kadar güçlü ve İper'de sevilen biri olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz.'' 

O geri çekilirken yumruklarımı sıktım. Martin'e kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra tekrardan bana döndü.''Size İper'e kadar eşlik etmek isterim, Leydim. İzninizle.''

Ve Bayan Grey, üstündeki gri takım elbisesi yerine simsiyah bir elbise ve simsiyah, uzun, bukleli açık saçlarıyla çok...farklı gözüküyordu.

Martin kaşlarını çatıp bana baktı. Bu da neydi şimdi?

Bilmiyorum anlamıyla başımı salladım. Bayan Grey'in peşinden hızlı adımlarla koridorda yürüdük. Sonunda bizi İper'e götürecek o kapıya geldiğimizde Bayan Grey eliyle İ harfini çizdiğinde kapı kayboldu. İper karşımıza çıktığında yutkundum.

Bayan Grey elini salladığında üstümdeki elbiselerin değiştiğini fark ettim. Elimle başıma ellediğimde bir şapka olduğunu fark ettim.

Pelerinler.

''Böylece fark edilmezsiniz.'' dedi Bayan Grey.''Bu sefer onu gerçekten bitirirsen sevinirim.'' 

Hafifçe gülümseyerek teşekkür ettiğimde Bayan Grey arkasını dönüp merdivenleri çıkmaya başlamıştı. Başımı çevirince Martin'in de üstünde bir pelerin olduğunu fark ettim.

''Kara şövalye miyiz biz?'' diye homurdandı Martin. Hafifçe gülümseyebildim sadece. İper'de olmak istemiyordum. Buradan uzaklaşmak, Melez Kampı'na dönmek istiyordum. 

Ama onları orada bırakamazdım. Luke'u, Arizona'yı, Jade'i... Jade'le tanışalı daha bir hafta olmamıştı ve her şey çok garipti. Ama o benim öz kız kardeşimdi. Ölmesine izin veremezdim. Onları kurtarmam gerekiyordu.

''Başlığını iyice çek.'' dedim Martin'e.''Tanınmayı göze alamayız.''

''Senden daha aklı başındayım.'' diye mırıldandı Martin. Cevap vermedim. Yeri geldiğinde fazla aptallaştığımı inkar edecek değildim. 

Martin hemen arkamda yürüyordu. Belimdeki hançeri elime aldım. Durduk yere kendimizi tehlikeye atamazdım sonuçta.

''Nerelerde olabilirler?'' diye sordu Martin başını eğerken.''Yani... Nerede gizleniyor olabilirler?''

Önce aklıma hiçbir şey gelmemişti fakat sonra Elpis'le yaptığımız yolculuk aklıma geldi. Amy biliyorsa Jade hayli hayli biliyordur.

Yanılmamışım.

Yolda etrafımızdakilere bakmadan yürürken Martin'le bir çiftmişiz gibi yakın durup kısık sesle gülüyordum. Martin de saçma şeyler anlatıyordu bana. Açıkçası ne ben dinliyordum ne de o ne anlattığını umursuyordu. 

Sonunda tahmin ettiğim yere yaklaşırken elimle susmasını işaret ettim. Etrafıma kaçamak bir bakış atarken eğilip İper sarayının arkasındaki yeşilliklerin arasına girdim.

Ama sessiz olabilmiş miydim? Hayır.

Biri beni kolumdan tuttuğum gibi duvara yapıştırdığında sırtımda keskin bir acı hissettim. Refleks olarak gözlerimi açtığımda bana bakan tanıdık birer çift mavi gözle karşılaştım.

''Myleen?'' dedi Luke şaşkınlıkla. Boğazıma dayadığı kılıcını hala çekmemişti. Kılıcın biraz daha yakın olduğu takdirde boğazımı keseceği hakkında bir fikri var mıydı?

''Şey, beni öldürmeyeceksin herhalde?'' diye mırıldanırken kılıcını geri çekti. Ayaklarım yere basarken boynumu ovuşturdum.

Luke'la düşman olmadığım için şanslıydım belki de.

Luke kollarını belime dolarken sessizce başımı omzuna yatırdım. Gevşediğimi hissediyordum. Ondan sonra saatlerce o pozisyonda kalsak umurumda olmazdı fakat Luke geri çekildi.

''Ama hastaydın.'' dedi şaşkınlıkla bir bana bir Martin'e bakarken.''Nasıl iyileştin?''

Bir an boğazım şişmiş, tekrardan hastalanmış gibi hissettim. Nasıl söyleyebilirdim ki? Ölümsüz olduğumu, bir süre sonra ondan çok küçük kalacağımı nasıl söyleyebilirdim? 

Şimdi olmaz, diye düşündüm. En azından önce şu işi halledelim. Sonra bir çaresini buluruz.

Martin'e uyarırcasına baktığımda yüzünde acı bir ifade vardı. Luke'a hafifçe gülümsedim.''Martin bu konularda çok iyiymiş. Bir şekilde panzehiri buldu ve iyileştirdi beni. Değil mi Martin?''

''E-evet.'' dedi Martin zoraki bir gülümsemeyle.''Birkaç araştırmayla halloldu.''

Luke şüpheyle bizi süzerken Arizona ve Jade'in köşeden çıktıklarını fark ettim. Benim geldiğimi yeni mi fark etmişlerdi?

''Sanırım yolu-Myleen... Aman tanrılarım, iyileşmişsin!'' Arizona'nın boynuma sarılışıyla sırtımı tekrardan duvara çarptığımda acıyla inledim. 

''N'oldu, canın mı yanıyor hala?'' diye sordu Arizona endişeyle. Luke'a ters bir bakış attım. Luke omuz silkti.

İlle de haklı olacaktı, değil mi?

''Çok sessiz geldiniz, hem nereden bilebilirdim ki, senin hasta olduğunu sanıyordum.'' dedi Luke. Arizona anlamamışçasına ikimize bakarken elimle sırtımı ovaladım. Bu ölümsüzlük işi her neyse yaraları iyileştirmiyordu.

Daha sonra Jade ile göz göze geldik. Jade'in bakışları belliydi. Anlamıştı. Nasıl yaptığımı, nasıl iyileştiğimi anlamıştı.

Biliyordu.

''Jade.'' dedim fısıltıyla. Jade yavaşça gelip kollarını bana doladı. Bu çok garip bir histi. Annemin gerçek annem olduğunu sanarken bile böyle bir şey hissetmemiştim. Yavaşça kollarımı beline sardığımda gözlerimi kapattım.

Güvende hissediyordum. Keşke birazdan birilerini öldürüp dünyayı kurtarmamız gerekmiyor olsaydı, evimize dönsek, hep beraber güneşin batışını seyredebilseydik...

Ama öyle bir şansımız yoktu.

Geri çekildiğimde Jade hafifçe gülümsedi. Fakat gergin olduğunu görebiliyordum. Belki korkuyordu, belki öfkeliydi, belki de sadece benim gibi hissediyordu.

''Her neyse, '' dedim zoraki bir gülümsemeyle. Konuyu değiştirmeliydim yoksa oturup saatlerce ağlayabilirdim.''Evet, planınız ne bakalım?''

''Saraya gizlice gireceğiz.'' diye açıklamaya başladı Jade.''Böylece İper halkı olanları duymayacak. Sophie'nin leydiliği zaten sürekli sorgulanıyor, başına başka bir bela açmadık.''

Eskiden çok yakın arkadaş olduğumuz Sophie aklıma gelince ürperdim. Daha bir ay kadar önce beni öldürmeye çalışmıştı.

''Leydi Grentsank bizim şu anda burada olduğumuzu bilmiyor, gece olmasını beklemeye karar verdik. Gece İper sarayında kimse dolaşmaz, dolaşmaya cüret edemez.''

''Daha üç dört saat var ama.'' dedi Martin.''Niye bu kadar erken geldiniz ki?''

''Okulun kaçta kapanıp kapanmadığını bilmiyorduk.'' dedi Jade.''Risk almak istemedik.''

Risk. Benim bugün hayatımı risk ettiğim olay aklıma gelince ürperdim. Ölümsüzlük doping etkisi yapıyor olabilirdi fakat bu doping sadece bedenimde işe yarıyordu.

Ruhum alevlerin içinde yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

''Yine de hızlı olmalıyız.'' dedi Arizona. Athena'nın kızı olarak ipleri eline almış olmak onu rahatlatmışçasına gülümsedi.''Az kişi olduğunda yaptığımız en ufak bir hata daha çok göze batacaktır. Leydi Grentsank'ın hangi odada olduğunu bulduk. Dinlendiğini söylediler fakat bunun yalan olduğu belli. Leydi Grentsank Sophie'den kurtulmakla meşgul olmalı.''

Beni öldürtmeye çalışmış olabilirdi, yine de o benim en yakın arkadaşımdı- bir zamanlar. Ölmesine izin veremezdim. Üstelik Amy de onu kaybetmeye dayanamazdı. 

''Buna izin veremeyiz.'' dedim itiraz eden var mı diye etrafıma bakarken.''O olmasaydı şu anda İper leydisi ben olurdum-ki bu pek de istediğim bir şey değil.''

''Biliyoruz.'' dedi Jade.''Zaten oraya gittiğimizde ilk işimiz onu kurtarmak.''

''Sizin burada olduğunuzu bilmiyorlar.'' dedi Arizona.''Biz önden gidip durumu öğreniriz, siz daha sonra gelirsiniz.''

''Hayır.'' dedim kesin bir sesle.''Böyle bir şey olmayacak. Sizinle geliyoruz.''

''Myleen.'' dedi hemen arkamda duran Luke.''Zaten daha yeni iyileştin. Hemen savaşa dalmana gerek yok.''

Şu anda, o kadar güçlüyüm ki, inan bana, hastalığımı hissetmiyorum bile! 

''A-ama ben iyiyim!'' dedim.''Gerçekten. Sizinle gelmeliyim, bana ihtiyacınız var.''

''Sorun değil.'' dedi Jade.''Halledebilirim.''

İtiraz etmesi için gözlerim onlara baktı fakat kimse bir şey söylemedi. Ne yani, beni istemiyorlar mıydı?

Belki de bunca şey uğruna hayatımdan vazgeçmemeliydim. Belki de yapmalarına izin vermeliydim.

''İyi.'' dedim kırgınlığımı gizleyerek.''Bize ihtiyacınız olunca çağırırsınız.''

''Myleen-''

''Bir şey söylemene gerek yok, Luke.'' dedim gülümseyerek.''Sorun değil. Daha yeni iyileştim zaten. Siz halledersiniz, biz de arkada sizi bekleriz.''

''Kırılmadın, değil mi?'' diye sordu Arizona.''Yani-''

''Hayır.'' dedim rahat bir tavırla.''Gerçekten umurumda değil. Leydi Grentsank'ın yüzünü görmek bile istemiyorum. Siz halledersiniz, sonra da çıkıp gideriz.''

''Pekala.'' dedi Jade.''Burada daha fazla durmayalım, beni takip edin.'' 

Ağır adımlarla onun peşinden giderken Luke yavaşça elimi tuttu. Alındığımı fark edecek kadar beni tanıyordu. Bir şey söylemeden yürüyüp Elpis'le yaptığımız yolculukta gördüğüm o yere geldiğimizde derin bir nefes aldım.

İper'den, İper'le ilgili her şeyden, özellikle de İper leydilerinden nefret ediyordum.

''Gece olana kadar burada güvendeyiz.'' dedi kısık sesle.''Burayı birkaç kişi dışında kimse bilmez. annemin de buraya gelmeyeceğinden eminim.''

Annem demişti. Leydi Grentsank hakkında hiç annem diye konuşmamıştım. Bu biraz garip gelse de bir şey söylemedim.

İyice yeşilliklerin arasına saklandığımızda yere oturduk. Arizona ve Jade aralarında sessizce bir şeyler konuşuyordu. Bir süre sonra Martin de onlara katıldı. Onlar konuşurken ben ve Luke bir köşede sessizce oturuyorduk.

''Myleen, alınman çok saçma, biliyorsun, değil mi?'' dedi kısık sesle.''Güvende olacaksın. Daha yeni iyileştin, yorma kendini işte.''

Yorulmak... Ben bir daha yorulup yorulmayacağımdan bile emin değildim ki!

''Hem gerçekten iyi olduğuna emin misin?'' diye sordu.''Biz giderken... pek de iyi gözükmüyordun.''

''İyiyim.'' diye kısa bir cevap verdim. Luke ofladı. Hiçbir şey söylemeden oturuyorduk. Ta ki Luke eğilip beni öpene kadar.

Yavaşça geri çekilip gözlerini benimkilere dikti.''Bana bozuk atma. Seni korumak istiyorum sadece.''

''Biliyorum.''

''Güzel, o zaman akşama kadar dinlenmene bak. Hala bizi kurtarmak için gelmen gerekebilir.'' Luke elini belime sarıp iyice beni kendine çektiğinde başımı göğsüne koyup gözlerimi kapattım.

Zor bir gün olmuştu. Ölmüştüm, sonra bir büyü yaparak kendimi ölümsüzleştirmiştim. Hissettiğim tek farklılık doping içmiş bir hiperaktif gibi hissetmemdi ki ölümsüz olmaktan o kadar korkmuştum ki bunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu bile anlayamamıştım.

Yine bendim. Myleen'dim. Ama çok farklıymışım gibi geliyordu bana. Aynı kız değilmişim gibi.

Saçmalamayı kes, dedim kendi kendime. Sen hala o şapşal kızsın. Sadece bu dünya sana çok daha uzun süre katlanmak zorunda kalacak.

Düşünceleri unutmaya çalışarak uykuya daldım.


	57. Düşüşünü Seyrediyorum

LVII

Düşüşünü seyrediyorum

Tekrar gözlerimi açtığımda doping hissinin gittiğini fark ettim.

Bu çok garip bir histi. Uyurken gökyüzü aydınlık, uyandığındaysa karanlık. Zaman ve yer kavramını tamamiyle kaybediyordu insan. Kaşlarımı çatarak nerede olduğuma baktım.

İper'deydik. Ben sırtımı Luke'un göğsüne yaslamıştım, Luke da elini belime sarmıştı. Onu uyandırmamaya özen göstererek hafifçe olduğum yerde doğruldum. Luke'un başı yanına düşmüştü ve derin bir uykudaymış gibi gözüküyordu.

Uyurken bile güzeldi.

Bakışlarımı ondan çekip ekip arkadaşlarıma çevirdim. Onlar da uyuyordu. Jade bir elinde kılıcını tutarken başını geriye yatırmıştı. Arizona çantasını yastık niyetine kullanmış, Martin sırtını yeşilliklere vermişti.

Açıkçası onları uyandırmak istemiyordum. Hepsi benim yüzümden doğru düzgün bir uyku uyuyamamışlardı. Ve de muhtemelen benim hastalığım yüzünden çok üzülmüş, yıpranmışlardı. Onlara birkaç dakika daha tanıyabileceğimi düşündüm. Aynı şekilde kendime de.

Bakışlarımı gökyüzüne çevirdim. Şansıma yıldızı bol bir gecedeydik. Yıldızları seyrederken yüzümde istemsiz bir gülümseme oluştu. Annemle hatırladığım ilk anı, yani anneannemin evinde, birlikte uyuduğumuz o gece aklıma geldi.

''Çok güzel yıldızlar, değil mi?'' diye sormuştu annem gülerek. Evet anlamıyla başımı sallayarak yıldızları incelemeye başlamıştım. O zamanlar yıldızlara çok hayranlık duyardım. O gece annemin de öyle olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Yıldızlara öyle sevgi dolu bakıyordu ki içimde bir yerde kıskançlık duygusu oluşmuştu.

''Her yer çok karanlık.'' demiştim kaşlarımı çatarak.''Neden yıldızlar aydınlatmıyor?''

Annem gülmüştü.''Yıldızlar bize çok ama çok uzakta, Myleen. O kadar uzaktan olmasına rağmen bize bu kadar ışık sağlıyor olmaları yeterli değil mi sence?''

''Ama ay daha çok ışık yayıyor!'' diye itiraz etmiştim.''Ay onlardan güçlü!''

Annem buna kahkalarla gülmüştü işte. Onun gülmesi hoşuma gidiyordu. Elimdeki tek arkadaştı o. George Green'le evlenene kadar, aramız çok iyiydi üstelik.

''Ay bize daha yakın. Ayrıca sen beni konuşturduğunda uyumayacağını mı sanıyorsun bakayım? Hadi, kapat gözlerini de uyu.''

''Ama yıldız-''

''Onlar her gece çıkıyorlar Eliza.'' dedi annem. Annemin küçükken çok tatlı gösterdiği için adımı kısaltması hoşuma gidiyordu. Eliza, Lizzie, Liz...

''Yarın gece de izler miyiz?''

''Olur, ama bugün hemen uyuman gerek. Yoksa yarın gece izlemeyiz. Anlaştık mı?''

''Hıhı.''

O gün İper'de gördüğüm yıldızlar, tıpkı altı yaşındaki halimde, annemle uyuduğum gecelerdeki yıldızlara benziyordu.

O zaman ne kadar da mutlu bir hayatım vardı oysa. Ne canavarlar, ne piskopat biyolojik anneler ne de başımdaki belalar vardı.

Mutluydum. Tek korkum arılardı. Şimdi bir arı umurumda bile olmazdı herhalde.

Hayır, olurdu. Çığlık ata ata kaçardım herhalde.

İstemsizce güldüm. O kadar eskide kalmıştı her şey... Artık mutlu olacağıma doğru düzgün inanmıyordum bile.

''Neye gülüyorsun?'' Luke'un sesini duyduğumda hafifçe irkildim. Başımı ona çevirdiğimde uykudan yeni kalktığını, gözlerinin şiştiğini fark ettim. Hafifçe gülümsüyordu.

''Hiç.'' dedim tekrardan bakışlarımı yıldızlara çevirirken.

''Hiç mi?'' diye sordu.''Uzun zamandır böyle güldüğünü görmemiştim. Bana bile böyle gülmüyorsun. Sebebi neyse kıskanmaya hazırlanıyorum.''

Gülerek bakışlarımı tekrardan ona çevirdim.''Bak sana da gülüyorum, oldu mu şimdi?''

''Eh, oldu sayılır.'' dedi yılışık bir sırıtışla.''Yine de sebebini merak ediyorum.''

Bakışlarımı gökyüzüne çevirip derin bir iç çektim.''Aklıma küçüklüğüm geldi. Yıldızları çok severdim.''

Luke da bakışlarını yukarı çevirirken belimdeki elini daha da sıkıca sardı. Bu biraz huylanıp utanmama neden olsa da renk vermedim. 

''Çok güzeller.'' diye mırıldandı Luke. Daha sonra aklına kötü anılar gelmiş gibi yüzünü buruşturup oturuşunu dikleştirdi.''Saat gece yarısına geliyor olsa gerek. Bizimkileri uyandıralım bence.''

İtiraz etmek istedim fakat Luke'un ifadesi kesin gözüküyordu. Üstüne gitmedim. Zaten yeteri kadar sorunumuz vardı. Fazlasını kaldıracak ne gücümüz vardı, ne de sabrımız. Tamam anlamıyla başımı sallayıp yattığım yerden doğruldum. 

Jade'in omzuna yavaşça dokunduğumda refleks olarak kılıcını kaldırdı. DEHB olmasaydı muhtemelen o kılıç beni ikiye ayırırdı.

''Myleen?'' dedi uyku mahrurluğuyla.''Kafayı mı yedin sen?''

''Bugün hepiniz beni öldürmek istiyorsunuz sanırım.'' diye homurdandım.''Seni uyandırmaya çalışıyordum, saat gece yarısını geçti.''

Diğerlerini uyandırmaya gidecektim fakat Martin ve Arizona'nın gürültümüze uyandığını fark edince olduğum yerde durdum.

''Ooo, pekala,'' dedi Arizona ayağa kalkıp kabarmış saçlarını yatıştırmaya çalışırken. Kıyafetlerini düzeltip çantasını sırtına geçirdi. O kadar hızlı toparlanmıştı ki kaşlarımı çatmadan edemedim.''Evet, gidiyor muyuz?''

''Hazır mısınız?'' diye sordu Jade. Uçları dalgalanmış saçlarını bir eliyle arkaya atarken ceketini askılı tişörtünün üstüne geçirdi.''İçeri girdiğimizde çok sessiz olmalıyız.''

''Onun nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?'' diye sordu Luke. Onun ayağa kalktığını fark etmemiştim. Herkesin ayağa kalktığını fark ettiğimde ben de ayağa kalktım. 

''Leydi odasındadır.'' dedi Jade.''Başka yerde kalmak egosunu zedeler. Muhtemelen Sophie'yi de yanında tutuyordur. Direk gireceğiz. Beklemediği ve oyun oynamayı sevdiği için şanslıyız.''

''Evet.'' diye mırıldandım.''Çok sever oyun oynamayı.''

Neyseki kimse duymamıştı dediğimi. Arizona, Luke ve Jade arasında gergin bir konuşma geçti. Daha sonra üçü de kapağın başına geçti.

''Dikkatli olun.'' dedim ne kadar gereksiz olduğunu bilsem de. Luke tamam anlamıyla başını sallarken gelip dudağıma minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Arizona ve Jade gözleriyle bize veda etti ve teker teker delikten aşağı indiler.

Martin'le baş başa kalmıştık.

Sırtımı yeşilliklere dayayıp yere çöktüm. Kafam çok doluydu. Düşünmem, yapmam gereken o kadar çok şey vardı ki...

Ölümsüzdüm. Bunu onlara söyleyemezdim. Nasıl söyleyebilirdim ki? 

''Söylemek zorundasın.'' Martin'in sesiyle irkilip bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Ela gözleri karanlıkta simsiyah gözüküyordu. Bakışlarından yorgunluğu anlaşılıyordu. Göreve geldiğimizden beri rahat yüzü görmeyenlerdendi.

''Bilmeyi hak ediyorlar.'' dedi elindeki bir şeyle oynarken. Karanlıkta ne olduğunu tam olarak çözemesem de zincirinden gördüğüm kadarıyla bir kolye olmalıydı. Ya da bir bileklik? 

''Nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum.'' dedim. Çaresizliğim sesime yansıyordu fakat umurumda değildi.''Onları bırakmak zorunda olduğumu söyleyemem.''

''Bırakmak zorunda değilsin.'' 

''Ya, öyle mi?'' dedim alayla gülerken.''Üç sene sonra Luke'un yanında çocuk gibi kalacağımı düşündün mü hiç? Küçük kardeşi gibi.''

Başını yere çevirdi.''Zor olduğunu biliyorum fakat bir yolunu buluruz. Onca şeyi sırf ölümsüz ol, bütün hayatını kaybet diye yapmadın herhalde.''

''Niye yaptım peki?'' diye sordum. Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissediyordum. O kadar çok şey yaşanmıştı ki artık bünyem kaldırmıyordu. Ölüm gözüme hiç o kadar cazip gözükmemişti.

''Saçmalama.'' dedi Martin sert bir sesle.

''Sen de düşüncelerimi okuma o zaman.'' dedim ellerimle gözlerimi silerken.''Ne kadar yorgun olduğumu görmüyor musun?''

''Zihnini okuyorum. Güven bana, ne hissettiklerini çok iyi biliyorum.'' Martin'e teşekkür edercesine baktım. 

''Keşke böyle olmasaydı.'' Sesim güçsüz çıkmıştı. Zaten düşüncelerimi okuyacağı için söylemekten bir zarar gelmeyeceğine karar verdim.''Böyle şeyler yaşadığın için özür dilerim. O gün İper'den gitmekte haklıydın.''

''Değilim.'' dedi Martin öfkeyle.''Lanet olsun ki değildim. Orada ne olduysa-''

''Senin suçun değildi.'' dedi burnumu çekerek.''Başıma kaçık annemi sen sarmadın.''

''Yine de ben sebep oldum.'' dedi Martin.''Ben gitmeseydim sana öyle davranmazdı.''

Bakışlarımı yere, çimenlere çevirdim.''Aksine, eğer sen o gün gitmemiş olsaydın belki de asla gerçek yüzünü göremeyecektik.''

Bir süre ikimiz de sessiz kaldık. Bakışlarımı çimenlerden yıldızlara çevirmeyi düşündüm bir ara fakat yapamadım. Canım yanıyordu. Bırakmam, kaybetmem gereken iyi şeyleri düşünmek daha da canımı yakıyordu.

''Özür dilerim.'' dedi Martin.''Yanlış bir zamanda karşına çıktığım, aklını karıştırdığım için. Ben de böyle olmasını istemezdim.''

''Biliyorum.'' diye mırıldandım.''O yüzden peşinden gelip yanlış anlaşılan şeyleri düzeltmek istedim ya.''

''Ölümsüzlüğün bir çaresi yok mu?'' diye sordu Martin.''Yani bir şekilde düzeltemez miyiz seni?'' 

Acı bir şekilde güldüm.''Hasarlı değilim ki düzeleyim. Ben fazlasıyla iyiyim aslında.''

''Evet.'' diye mırıldandı.''İyi gözükü-''

Hades güçleri daha önce nasıl işe yarar, hiç oturup düşünmemiştim. Bir el kitabı da yoktu, neyin nasıl işlediğini bilemiyordu insan. 

Ama bir şeyler hissediyordum. Jade ile ilgili. Bir sorun vardı. 

''Bir sorun çıktı.'' dedim Martin'e ayağa fırlarken.''Onlara yardım etmemiz gerek!''

''Ne?'' dedi Martin şaşkınlıkla. O da ayağa kalktı fakat hala anlamamış bir şekilde yüzüme bakıyordu.''Nereden biliyorsun?''

''Ba-bak, ben açıklayamam, tamam mı? Hades melezleriyle alakalı bir şey, hissediyorsun falan. Eminim. Bir şey oldu. Lütfen.''

''Tamam, sakin ol.'' dedi Martin ve kılıcını eline alıp kapağı açtı. Ben de çantamın içindeki kılıcı çıkartıp yerine hançerimi koydum. Hızla Martin'in arkasından kapaktan içeri girdim ve kapağı kapattım. Karanlıkta düşmemeye çalışarak ağır ağır merdivenleri indiğimizde gördüğüm şey karşısında şok oldum.

Saray, yıllarca hiç değişmemişti. Hiçbir şey eskimemişti bile!

''Bir şey mi oldu?'' diye sordu Martin. Başımı iki yana sallarken Jade'in tam olarak nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştım.

Sonra zaten yolu hatırladığımı fark ettiğimde hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladım. Martin arkamdan bir şeyler söyledi fakat kulaklarım uğulduyordu, ne dediğini doğru dürüst anlamadım bile. 

Koridorda sağa döndüğümde açık kapıyla karşı karşıya kaldım. Ne ses vardı, ne de birileri gözüküyordu. 

Martin'i beklemeliydim. İçeri dalmamalıydım belki. Ama duramazdım ki!

Ağır adımlarla içeri girdiğimde önce yanlış odaya giridğimi zannettim. Kimseden ses çıkmıyordu. Yanlış mı hissetmiştim? 

Belki de altıncı hissim güçlü değildir, diye düşündüm. Ama bu büyük bir yalandan ibaretti. Altıncı hissim beni bu güne kadar hiç yanıltmamıştı. 

Hayatımda ilk defa doğru bir şey yapıyormuş gibi hissederken elimdeki kılıcı daha da sıkıca tuttum. Ağır adımlarla kapının sol tarafındaki kapıya yöneldim. 

Martin neredeydi? Daha doğrusu diğer herkes neredeydi? Sanki yer yarılmış da içine girmişlerdi. Bu sessizlik hayra alamet olamazdı.

O sırada odanın kapısı ve dışarıya bakan camlar hızlı bir rüzgarla kapandı. Şaşkınlıkla gerilerken birinin ortaya çıkmasını diledim.

''Leydi Grentsank?'' dedim titrek bir sesle.''Neredeysen ortaya çık!''

Kaşlarımı çatarak etrafa baktım. Neler oluyordu?

Ayak seslerini duyduğumda sırtımı duvara yasladım. Yavaşça ve sessizce nefes almaya özen gösterdim. Karşıma ne çıkacağını belli olur muydu?

Bu Leydi Grentsank'tı, önüne cehennem tazısı bile çıkartırdı.

Neyseki gelen bir cehennem tazısı değildi. Ama Leydi Grentsank da değildi.

''Sophie?'' dedim şaşkınlıkla. Sophie'nin üstünde kırmızı renk uzun bir elbise vardı. Gözlerinde kalın göz kalemi, dudaklarında ise hafif pembe bir ruj vardı. Yüzündeki kapatıcı çillerini kapatmıştı.

Oldukça güçlü ve...leydi gibi gözüküyordu.

''Myleen,'' dedi tereddüt dolu bir sesle. Yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı. Hızla yanıma geldi.''Burada ne işin var?''

''Be-ben...'' dedim kekeleyerek.''O seni yanında tutsak tutmuyor muydu?''

Sophie kaşlarını çattı.''Kim? Sen iyi misin Myleen?''

''Arizona ve Luke'u gördün mü?'' diye sordum hızla kapıya koşarken. Bütün gücümü kullanarak kapıyı açmaya çalıştım fakat olmuyordu.''Kapı sıkışmış! Martin'i gördün mü peki?''

Sophie başını iki yana salladı.''Hiçbirini görmedim ve ne olduğunu anlamıyorum Myleen. Gecenin bir yarısı İper sarayına izinsiz mi girdiniz?''

''Burası senin de evin falan demiyor muydunuz?'' dedim kapıyı zorlamaya devam ederken.''Eh, isteyen istediği zaman girer evine. Gel de yardım et şu kapıyı açmama!''

Ama Sophie yerinden oynamadı. Tanrılarım, şaka mı yapıyordu bu kız? Ona kaşlarımı çatarak tekrar baktığımda hala orada durduğunu fark ettim.

''Gel de yardım et Sophie!'' diye bağırdım.''Leydi Grentsank dışarıd-''

Oh, hayır.

Ağır çekimde arkama döndüğümde Sophie'nin yüzündeki şeytanı ifadeyi gördüm. Bunu nasıl ilk başta fark etmemiştim? Yüzündeki boş ifade...

Sophie'nin bedenindeki Leydi Grentsank cık cık etti.''Daha çabuk fark edersin sanmıştım. Yine de fena değil. Açıkçası Sophie oldukça dengesiz bir tip. Ne yapıp yapmayacağını anlamak zor oluyor.''

Derin bir nefes aldım. Sağ ayağımı biraz ileri çıkarıp yavaşça dizlerimi büktüm ve savaşa hazır bir şekilde yüzüne baktım.''Onun bedeninde ne işin var?''

Hafifçe gülümsedi.''Sanırım seninle çok konuştuk geçen sefer. Bu sefer o çok sevdiğim kısımlarla uğraşmayacağım. Seni direk Kısa Ölüm kuyruğuna sokmak istiyorum.''

Paniklemek mi? Evet evet, panik anında DEHB bile bir işe yaramıyordu. 

Elini sallamasaydı görüşümün bulanıklaştığını fark ettim. Niye uykum geliyordu? Niye hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum?

Ölebilirdim. Eğer Jade tam zamanında Leydi Grentsank'ın üstüne bir büyü salmasaydı, muhtemelen kesin ölmüştüm.

Yanıma gelip kolumu tuttu.''İyi misin?''

Evet anlamında başımı salladım.''İyiyim, teşekkürler.''

Jade elindeki kılıcını yavaşça sallayıp yanımda yer aldı. Leydi Grentsank'ın üzerine saldığı büyü onu geriye doğru sendeletmiş, burnunu kanatmıştı. Şeytani ifadesiyle doğrulup burnundaki kanı sildi. O sırada içeri şaşkınlıkla dalan Arizona, Luke ve Martin'e bakıp gözlerini devirdi.

''Üzgünüm çocuklar, bu seferki gösteri izleyiciye kapalı.'' Yüzündeki şeytani ifadeyle onları dolabın içine kilitleyip bize döndü.

''Ah, tekrardan bir aradayız.'' dedi hafifçe gülerek.''Evinize hoşgeldiniz minik kızlarım.''

Jade'e kaçamak bir bakış attım. Yüzünde aynı anda birçok duygu barındırıyordu; acı, öfke, nefret, pişmanlık...

Neyden pişmandı ki?

O anda onu düşünmeye fırsatım olmadı çünkü Leydi Grentsank üstümüze bir büyü saldı. Büyü beni arkamdaki kapıya uçururken Jade'i teğet geçti.

Jade elini sallayıp Leydi Grentsank'ın üstüne bir büyü yolladığında Leydi Grentsank birkaç saniye hareket edemedi. O süreden yararlanıp ayağa kalktığımda Jade yerden hayaletler çıkarıyordu. Uzanıp elini tuttuğumda bir an duraksar gibi oldu fakat hemen sonra devam etti.

Yaklaşık otuz tane hayalet Leydi Grentsank'ın etrafını sardığında bir büyü yapıp onları geri göndermeye çalıştı fakat Jade bunu da engelledi.

Tanrılarım, bu kızın yapamadığı bir şey var mıydı ki?

''İşin bitti, Leydi Grentsank.'' dedi Jade.''Uğraşma artık.''

Yüzünde alaycı bir ifade belirdi.''Gerçekten de bir yedek planım olmadığını mı sanıyorsun Jade? Anneni biraz olsun tanımadın mı?''

Bunun üzerine Jade'in yüzünde bir şaşkınlık oluştu. Bakışlarımı Leydi Grentsank'a kilitledim. İki seferdir Jade tarafından kurtarılıyordum. Kendi kendimi korumayı öğrenmem gerekiyordu.

''Yüzükleri hatırlıyor musun?'' diye sordu bana bakıp gülümseyerek.''Sadece bir kişiden alınıp bir kişiye verilebilecek yüzükler. Eh, sadece sizden alınıp bana verilecek gibi görünüyor.'' 

Yüzündeki şeytani ifadeyle elini sallayarak bir tür büyü mırıldandı. Ama işe bakın, hiçbir şey olmadı. Yüzümde aptal bir sırıtış oluştu.

''Ah, sanırım büyüyü yanlış yaptın.'' dedim gülümsemem genişlerken.''Bir d-''

Yüzümdeki gülümseme, doping hissi, her şey çekilip gitti. Hemen yanımda duran Jade'in önce kılıcı, ardından titreyen bedeni yere düştü.


	58. Karanlıkta Kayboluyoruz

LVIII

Karanlıkta kayboluyoruz

Bakışlarım yere düşen Jade'e döndüğünde bütün bedenim kilitlenip kalmıştı.

Yüzüğü bana vermemişti. Benim yerime yüzüğü takmıştı. Benim yerime gücü çekilmişti.

Hayır, diye düzeltti iç sesim. İkinizin gücü çekildi.

Jade ölümsüzdü. Bir defa olursa normal bir meleze dönerdi. İkinci seferde...

Hareket etmeliydim. Yanına gitmeliydim. Yere düşmesini engellemeliydim. Ama hareket edemiyordum.

Beni harekete geçiren Leydi Grentsank'ın sesi olmuştu.

"Ne yaptın sen? " dedi şaşkın ve bir o kadar da korkmuş bir sesle. O an Jade o şekilde olmasaydı, benim için böyle bir şey yapmazdı diye düşünebilirdim. Ama o An tek düşündüğüm Jade'di.

Benim yerime kendini feda etmişti. Benim için. Benim için kendinden vazgeçmişti.

Koşar adım yanına gelip kolumu başının altına koydum. Yüzü bembeyazdı, teni kırışmış, gerçek yaşını ortaya çıkarmıştı. Saçlarında belli belirsiz beyazlar gözüküyordu. Avucunun içini bana çevirdi. İçindeki iki kırlangıç modeli işlenmiş yüzüğe baktım. Başından beri, ta maceramın ilk gününden beri peşimi bırakmamıştı bu kırlangıç. Hem umudum, hem de belam olmuştu.

"Al." diye fısıldadı. Sesi çok güçsüz çıkıyordu. Bu o kadar canımı yakmıştı ki! Jade benim gözümde hep harika olmuştu. Güçlü, güzel, yetenekli. O benim daha tanıma fırsatı bulamadığım ikiz kardeşimdi. Bakışlarımı yüzüklerden yüzüne çevirdim.

"Jade," Sesim en az onun kadar güçsüz çıkıyordu."Na-nasıl? "

O an ne arkadaşımın bedenini ele geçirmiş iktidar uğruna her şeyini veren kadın umurumdaydı, ne de beni öldürebilecek kadar savunmasız olmam.

"Bir tür büyü." diye mırıldandı Jade."Çok vaktimiz yok, Myleen."

Varsın öldürsün seni, diyordu içimdeki o kederli ses. Ama Jade'in bakışları bunu reddediyordu. O savaşmamı istiyordu. Pes etmeme izin vermiyordu.

Onun için. Bunu onun için yapacaktım.

Yüzükleri seri bir şekilde parmaklarıma geçirip ayağa kalktım. Arkamı dönüp Sophie'nin bedenindeki biyolojik anneme baktım.

"Sen lanet olası sürtüğün tekisin!" diye bağırdım yüzüne."Senin gibilere bu dünyada yer yok."

Bu sefer gafil avlanmayacaktı. Bu sefer işim düşündüğüm kadar kolay olmayacaktı.

Elini sallayarak bana bir büyü yaptı. Büyü belimde keskin bir acı oluştururken acıyı umursamadım. Şu anda hiçbir fiziksel acı kalbimdekiyle yarışamazdı.

Tekrar elini salladığında geriye doğru uçup sırtımı duvara çarptım. Bu canımı yakmıştı, ağzımdan tiz bir çığlık çıktı fakat yere düşmedim. Duvardan destek alarak dengemi salladığımda yürümeye devam ettim.

"Bundan daha iyisini yapabilirsin." diye mırıldandım."Hadi yapsana, durma! Sen çocuklarının katili olmayı istemiyor muydun? Al sana fırsat!"

Ama dikkati tam olarak bende değildi. Jade'e kaçamak bakışlar atıyor, beni durdurmak için basit büyüler yapıyordu. Burnumu kanatıyor, başımı döndürüyor, dengemi kaybetmemi sağlıyordu. O anda Jade'in yanına gitmek istiyordu. 

Jade bunu bilerek yapmıştı. Her şeyi ta en başından planlamıştı.

Gözlerime hücum eden gözyaşlarını umursamadan tamamen refleks olarak elimi salladım. Leydi Grentsank sendeleyip arkasındaki duvardan destek aldığında etrafımdaki hayaletlere odaklandım.

Çok fazla hayalet vardı. Ve ben hiç düşünmeden hepsini çağırmaya odaklanmıştım. O kadını öldürmek için kendi hayatımdan vazgeçmeye hazırdım. Artık bitecekti. Ucunda ölümüm de olsa bitecekti.

Eğer Jade'in sesini duymamış olsaydım.

Jade'in inlemeye benzeyen sesiyle bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Yüzündeki acı ifade kalbimdeki sızıyı bir zonklamaya dönüştürmüş, iyiden iyiye kendini belli eder olmuştu.

Gözlerindeki ifadeyi rahatlıkla anlayabiliyordum:Yapma.

Ona rağmen devam edebilir miydim? O an gözüm dönmüştü, her şeyi yapabilirdim, önüme çıkan Sophie'nin kendisi olsa yine de öldürebilirdim.

Ama yapamazdım. En azından son kez ona hakkını vererek kardeşlik yapıyor olmalıydım.

Son kez... Bu bir son olamazdı. Bu son günümüz olamazdı. Hem başlangıcı olmayan şeyin nasıl sonu olabilirdi ki?

Boğazıma kadar gelen kan tadını hissettiğimde durdum. Hayaletleri Leydi Grentsank'ın üzerine yollarken bir saniye kendime dinlenme süresi verdim. Hemen ardından Leydi Grentsank'ın üstüne doğru yürümeye başladım. Sanki otomatik bir makineydim. Her şeyi ezbere yapıyordum fakat ne yaptığıma ya da ne söylediğime dair en ufak bir fikrim yoktu.

"Bunu bana sen öğretmiştin. " dedim hayatımda hiç duymadığım o şeytanı sesimle."Teşekkürler, çok işime yaradı."

Tam karşısına geçtiğim sırada üstüme bir tür büyü daha yolladı. Bu sefer kan tadını ağzımın her yerinde hissediyordum. Ama nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım bir şekilde büyüyü engelledim. Hayaletler etrafını sarıp onu köşeye sıkıştırırken Leydi Grentsank şaşkın şaşkın yüzüme bakıyordu.

Ah, işte bunu beklemiyordu.

"Ölümsüz ya da çok güçlü olabilirsin, Leydi Grentsank. Ama sen asla sevilmedin. Ve sevgi, sahip olabileceğin en büyük güç. "

Leydi Grentsank elini sallayıp bütün hayaletleri yok edip bana doğru yürüdüğünde birkaç adım geriledim. Boğazımdaki kan miktarı artarken öksürmeye başladım.

Dikkatini ver, dedim kendi kendime. Bu elindeki son şans. Ya onu bitireceksin, ya da o seni bitirecek.

Boğazımdaki kana odaklandım. Sadece yok olmasını, acının geçmesini istedim. Saniyeler sonra boğazımda biriken kan yok olurken acı da gitmişti. Leydi Grentsank bana şeytani bir bakış attı.

''Elpis boş durmamış.'' dedi kısık sesle.''Yine de yetersizsin, Jamie. Hala benim kadar güçlü değilsin.''

''Belki normalde olsaydı, evet.'' dedim güçlü bir sesle.''Ama inan bana, şu anda oldukça güçlüyüm.''

Parmağımdaki yüzükleri ona gösterdiğimde yüzündeki bütün kan çekilmiş bir şekilde geriledi. Geri yolladığı hayaletleri çağırıp etrafımda topladığımda ona odaklandım.

Sophie'nin bedenindeydi, ona fiziksel bir zarar veremezdim. Oradan çıkması gerekiyordu. Onu oradan çıkartmalıydım.

Gözlerimi kapatıp Leydi Grentsank'ın ruhuna odaklandım. Arkadaşımın ruhunu geriye itmiş, onun bedeninde yerini almış ruha.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' diye sordu alaycı bir ifadeyle.''Büyü yapmayı bilmiyorsun, nasıl bir-''

Gözlerimi açtığımda onun duraksadığını fark ettim. Gözleri donuklaştı. Sanki dondurulmuş bir heykel gibi dururken devam ettim. Sanki fiziksel bir kuvvetle ruhunu oradan çıkarıyormuşum gibi düşündüm. Bir ip vardı, ruhunun boynuna dolanan. Ve ben onu bütün gücümle çekiyordum. 

Gözlerindeki donukluk kaybolup derin bir nefes verip gözleri bana döndü. O şeytani bakışlar yoktu.

Gitmişti. Leydi Grentsank, bu kadar basit bir şekilde yok olmuştu.

Daha beterlerini hak ediyordu. Tek umacağım, Hades'in ona vereceği cezanın cezaların en beteri olmasıydı.

''Myleen?'' diye sordu Sophie şaşkın bir sesle.''Ne-neler oluyor burada?''

Sophie'ye cevap vermedim. Bedenimdeki bütün güç çekilirken başım fazlasıyla dönüyordu. Luke, Arizona ve Martin'in kapalı kaldığı odanın kapısı açılmıştı. Üçü şaşkınlık dolu bakışları odada gezdirirken ben yavaşça Jade'in yanına çömeldim. Dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir kan vardı. Fakat gülümsüyordu. O kadar güzel gülümsüyordu ki...

Ba-başardın, kardeşim." dedi o buruk gülümsemesinin arasında."Başardın."

"Seni kurtarabilirim." dedim heyecanımı gizleyemeyerek. Hem zaten ölümsüz değil miydim? Hem ölümsüzlüğümden kurtulur, hem de Jade'i kurtarabilirdim. Onu gerçekten kurtarabilirdim.

Elimi tam kalbinin üstüne yerleştirdim. Elimdeki yüzükler parlıyordu. Gözlerimi kapatıp odaklandım. Gücün ona geçmesini umdum.

Ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Tekrar gözlerimi açtığımda Jade'in gözleri benim üstümdeydi.

"Neden olmuyor?" diye sordum kısık bir sesle."Seni ölümsüz yapmalıydı. Benim gücüm -"

Jade elimi tuttu."Sen ölümsüz değilsin, Myleen. O gücünü zaten kullanmıştın. Sadece kendini iyileştirebildin."

" A-ama... " Duraksadım. Haklıydı. Gücümü çoktan kullanmıştım. Bakışlarım bizi seyreden Luke'a döndü. Mavi gözleri kederli bir şekilde bana bakıyordu.

"Onu öldürmen gerekir." dedi Jade boğuk bir sesle.

Başımı iki yana salladım. Gözlerimde biriken gözyaşları yanaklarımı ıslatıyordu.

"Başka bir yolu olmalı." dedim titrek bir sesle. "Olmaz, anlıyor musun! Hayır, olmaz, yüzükler. Evet, gücü sana geçecek!''

Heyecanla yüzükleri çıkarıp onun eline takarken Jade'in yüzüne baktım. Bir şeyler olmalıydı. Tekrardan on sekiz yaşındaki görünümüne dönmeli, o güçlü hali geri gelmeliydi.

Ama olmuyordu. 

"Myleen," diye fısıldadı."Neden hiç Melody adını kullanmadığımı biliyor musun?"

Gözyaşlarımı silerken başımı iki yana salladım.''Jade, lütfen-''

"Hep beni güçsüz ve basit bir kız olarak gösterdiğini düşünürdüm çünkü. Senin adına hep özenirdim. Çok güçlü bir isim olduğuna inanırdım. "

"Saçmalama." dedim gözlerimi devirerek."Sen gördüğüm en güçlü melezsin, Melody Jade. Ve aptal bir isim bunu değiştiremez."

Jade güldü. Ama bunun hemen ardından yüzünü buruşturdu. Başımı yere çevirip iki yana salladım.

"Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandım."Ben-"

"Sen...sen her zaman iyi bir kardeştin Myleen. " diye fısıldadı Jade."Karanlık seni yuttuğunda bile ışığa tutunacak kadar iyiydin. Oysa ben..."

"Sen harikasın." dedim titrek bir sesle." Nasıl böyle düşünürsün? "

Başını ısrarla iki yana salladı." Anlamıyorsun Myleen, seni öldürdüğünde seni kurtarabilirdim. Ama yapmadım. Yapamadım. Sen olsan yapardın. Her zaman yaparsın. "

Duraksayıp derin bir nefes almaya çalıştı. Fakat bu öksürerek ağzındaki kanı kusmasına sebep olmuştu. Elini başının altına koyup yavaşça kaldırdım. Gözleriyle bana teşekkür ederken tekrar konuşmaya başladım.

"Şimdi izin ver, hatamı düzelteyim, her zaman özendiğim insan olayım... "

"Hayır, Jade, hay-''

"Se-seni...seni gerçekten seviyorum...kardeşim." sesi cümlenin sonunda neredeyse tamamen kısıldığında gözleri donuklaştı. Kolumu tutan elinin yere düşüşünü izledim.

Ağzımdan bir kahkaha kaçtı. Şaşkınlıkla Jade'in dürttüm. Hareket etmedi.

"Jade, uyan." dedim güçlü bir sesle. İçimdeki his, Hades melezi olduğum için bildiğim gerçek doğru bir gerçek değildi, olamazdı.

O gidemezdi. Bu bir şaka olmalıydı. Belki bir kabus? Evet, bir kabustu. Ben hala orada, Luke'un göğsüne başımı koymuş, uyuyordum. Bilinçaltım saçmalamakta çok iyiydi zaten. 

''Uyansana Jade!'' dedim gülümsemeye çalışarak.''Bu hi-hiç de hoş bir şaka değil!''

Ama gözleri donuk bir şekilde kalmıştı. Hiçbir uzuvu hareket etmiyordu. 

O gitmişti.

"Jade!" diye bağırdım gözyaşlarım yüzümü ıslatırken."Aç gözlerini! Beni bırakamazsın, anlıyor musun? Daha seni yeni bulmuşken olmaz. Bir kere bile seninle Hades kulübesini paylaşmadan olmaz... "

Sözlerimi hıçkırıklarım, boynuma dolanan eller ve sarı kıvırcık saçlar kapatırken ağlıyordum.

Ölemezdi. Ölen kişi o olamazdı. Olamazdı, olamazdı.

"Uyan! " diye bağırdım sesli bir şekilde ağlarken. Arizona'nın kollarından boşta kalan elimle Jade'i sarsıyordum. Jade'i gözleri sarsıntılar sonunda kapanırken benim ağlamam iyice artmıştı.

Ben lanet olası baş belasının tekiydim. Yine de benim için hayatını tehlikeye atan, benim uğruma ölen bir kardeşim vardı.

Bunu hak etmeyecek kadar karanlığa bulanmış biriydim. Yine de oluyordu işte. Jade Haklıydı. Bu karanlığın içinde bana ışık tutacak sevdiklerim vardı.

Hayır, ben karanlığa bulanmamıştım, ben karanlığın ta kendisiydim. Adımı en doğru şekilde taşıyordum. Ve kendi karanlığımda kaybolmamamı engelleyen tek şey onlardı. Benim ışığım olan sevdiklerim.

Ama Jade kaybolmuştu bu karanlıkta. Çünkü ona ışık olamamıştım. O, bu dipsiz karanlıkta yok olmuştu.


	59. Karanlığa Işık Tutuyorum

LIX

Karanlığa ışık tutuyorum

Sabah uyandığımda her şey çok farklıydı.

Dün kardeşi ölen, ardından dakikalarca süren bir sinir krizi geçiren, zorla oradan ayrılıp bir yatağa getirilen ve hemen sonra ağlayarak uykuya dalan ben değildim sanki. 

Sabah uyandığımda hemen yanımda bir sandalyede oturmuş, başını geriye doğru yatırmış bir şekilde uyuyakalmış bir Luke ile karşılaştım.

Yüzünde masum bir ifade vardı. Yorgun, kırılmış ama masum. Bu beni düşündürüyordu. Yorgun, kırılmış fakat masum mu?

Masum olduğuma artık inanmıyorum.

Benim için bütün gece o demir sandalyede yarım yamalak uyumuştu. Sırf benim için. Sırf ben daha iyi olayım diye.

Sırf ben adam gibi yaşayayım diye ölmüştü Jade. Ama birakın doğru düzgün yaşamayı, bu lanet olası dünyada bir gün bile geçirmek istemiyordum. 

Keşke o ilk gün, o otobüste ben de olsaydım. Luke'un beni bulmasından hemen sonra ölmüş olurdum. O zamanlar üvey ailem ve Sophie dışında kimsem yoktu. Ölsem birkaç gün üzülürler, sonra hayatlarına devam ederlerdi. Kimsenin bu kadar kırılıp incinmesine gerek kalmazdı.

Bütün sorun bende başlamıştı. Sırf ben ben olduğum için bu kadar bela geliyordu başıma.

Bu adil (!) dünyada ben olmak bile suçtu, evet.

Yavaşça yerimden doğrulmaya çalıştım fakat bedenimdeki bütün kaslar sızlıyordu. Karnımdaki keskin ağrı ve ağzımdaki metalik tat da hala tam olarak gitmiş sayılmazdı.

Luke'un uyandırmak istemiyordum. Benim için bir de uykusunu bölmesini istemiyordum. Ama orada daha fazla kalamazdı. 

Yavaşça koluna dokunduğumda irkilerek gözlerini açtı. Şaşkın şaşkın nerede olduğuna baktı önce, sonra gözleri benimkilerle buluştu. 

"Myleen?" dedi uykulu bir sesle.

"Yanıma gelir misin?" diye sordum kısık sesle. "Lütfen."

Önce kaşları çatıldı ve yüzümü inceledi. Fakat hemen sonra yüzündeki sert ifade yumuşadı. Ben yatakta yana kayıp ona sırtımı döndüğümde yavaşça yatağa girip elini belime doladı.

"Teşekkür ederim. " diye fısıldadım.

"Önemli değil. " diye cevapladı.

Ama olmalıydı. Gecenin bir yarısında uykusunu bölüyor olmam, hayatını mahvediyor olmam gibi önemli olmalıydı.

Düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp Luke'un belime sardığı ellerinden birini tuttum. Onunla ilk defa birlikte sarılarak uyuyordum. İper'de bana yastık görevi görmüştü fakat bu farklıydı. Bu anın tadını çıkarabilirdim.

Elimdeki tek mutlulukla mutlu olabilirdim.

Bana bir saniye gibi gelen bir sürenin sonunda biri tarafından dürtülerek uykunun tatlı kollarından koparılıp alındım. Ağzımda bir şeyler geveleyerek tersime döndüğünde burnuma o erkek Parfümü kokusu geldi. Elim onun göğsüne çarptığında gözlerim şaşkınlıkla açıldı.

"Günaydın." diye mırıldandı Luke başıma minik bir öpücük bırakırken. Yavaşça geri çekilip bana yer açmak istedi fakat izin vermedim. Üşüyordum.

"Üşüyorum." diye mırıldandım. "Lütfen, biraz daha uyuyalım. Çok yorgunum."

"Biliyorum. " diye cevapladı bir kolunu bana sarıp beni kendine çekerken."Ama kalkmamız gerek. Bugün İper'de halletmemiz gereken şeyler var."

Halledilmesi gereken şeyler.

Evet, halletmemiz gereken şeyler vardı.

Bugün onun kefenini yakmamız gerekiyordu.

Bekleyebilir, dedi içimden bir ses.

Peki beklenebilir mi, dedi diğer bir ses. Beynimdeki sesler birbiriyle çalışırken kollarımı Luke'un beline doladım. O an beni gerçeklerden saklayan bir oda gibiydi. Acı gerçeklerle dolu koskoca evimdeki tek mutluluğum olan o oda...

"Biraz daha, lütfen. Buna ihtiyacım var, Luke. İzin ver, biraz daha uyuyayım. "

Luke derin bir nefes aldı."Pekala baş belası, pekala. "

Bana baş belası demesini hak ediyordum. O bana bunu beni sevdiği için söylüyordu ve ciddi değildi belki, fakat ben onun ciddi olmasını isteyecek kadar paranoyaklaşmış, şoka girmiştim.

Saniyeler sonra tekrardan o sıcak yuvamda gözlerini yumdum. Ama bu öncesinden de kısaydı. Tekrardan uyandığımda Luke yanımda değildi.

Bakışlarım odayı taradı. Odada değildi. Nereye gitmiş olabilirdi?

Kalp atışlarım hızlanırken odadan dışarı fırladım. Bakışlarım artık güneşin aydınlattığı Koridoru incelerken korkum arttı.

"Luke?" dedim titrek bir sesle."Burada mısın? "

Ellerim titrerken hemen yanımda açılan kapıyla bakışlarım o tarafa döndü. Luke üzerindeki tişörtü değiştirmiş bir şekilde karşımda duruyordu.

Duygusal bir tip miydim? Açıkçası son zamanda nasıl biri olduğumu bilmiyordum. Bedenimin, ruhumun tepkileri değişmişti. Ben değişmiştim.

O ilk günkü Myleen değildim artık. Büyümüştüm. Büyütülmüştüm. Kader tarafından. Acıyı da tatlıyı da bana doruk noktada yaşatan kader tarafından.

Luke'a uzun uzun baktım. Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Eskiden olsa hiç düşünmeden sayılırdım. Ama şimdi öyle değildi. Ne kadar zayıf, yorgun ve kırılmış olduğumu yeteri kadar görmüşlerdi zaten.

Şimdi onlar için güçlü olmalıydım. Onlar varken bu çok daha kolay olacaktı.

"Ne zaman olacak?" diye sordum, duygusuz çıktığını umduğum bir sesle. Luke hafifçe başını yere eğip konuştu. "Kahvaltı saatinden sonra, İper'deki çalışma saati başladığında."

Kahvaltı. Hala dünya dönüyordu. Şimdiden onu unutmaya başlamışlardı.

Zaman devreye girdiğinde bir süre sonra bu kadar acıtmayacaktı canımı. Yavaş yavaş unutacaktım olanları da, tıpkı onu unutacağım gibi. İstemesem de beynim anılarımı silecekti. Ve ben her hatırlamaya çalıştığımda daha çok değişecekti.

Küçükken izlediğim bir programda öğrenmiştim bunu. İnsan kaybettiğinin önce sesini, daha sonra diğer özelliklerini unuturmuş. Tek unutmadığı, unutamadığı şey kokusu olurmuş.

Duraksadım. Bundan beş sene sonra Jade 'in ne sesini, ne de yüzünü doğru dürüst hatırlayabilecektim. Oysa o dün yanımdayken burnuma dolan ev kokusunu asla unutmayacaktım.

Bu düşünce hem beni teselli ediyor, hem de kalbime çiviler batırıyorlarmış gibi acıtıyordu.

İleride daha az acıyacaktı fakat asla gitmeyecekti. Her sabah aynada kendime baktığımda, ona benzeyen her şeyimle o acıyı tekrar tekrar tadacaktım.

"Tamam." diye mırıldandım."Sophie odasında mı? "

İper sarayının altındaki kısmı-yani bana hiç göstermedikleri kısmı- gördükten sonra bu saraydan iyice nefret etmeye başlamıştım. Benim için berbat anılarla doluydu belki. Ama bir zamanlar evimdi burası. Burada gözlerimi açmıştım dünyaya, ilk defa burada yürümüş, burada gülmüştüm.

Hem de iki defa.

Jade gibi kokuyor, diye fısıldadı içimdeki ses. Ev Jade gibi kokuyor diye düşünmemiştim, çünkü hiçbir ev kokusu sana aileni yakınında hissettirecek kadar özel olamazdı.

Onlar yapaydı, Jade'in kokusu gerçekti. Jade benim sahip olduğum tek gerçek akrabamdı. Nico ve Hazel yarı kardeşimdi ama ikisini de ne çok tanımıştım, ne de gerçekten kardeş olabilmiştim. Onlar farklıydı, farklı hikayeleri, farklı dünyaları vardı. Oysa Jade ve ben aynı dünyadandık. 

Jade bana Leydi Grentsank'ın babamın Malvine'i, ona aşık gözlerle bakan bir kadın olduğu, babamın bir tanrı değil de sadece babam, Jade ve benim de aynı odayı paylaşamayan sorunlu ikizler olduğumuz bir masalı hatırlatıyordu.

Benim uydurduğum, gerçek olmasına umduğum, asla gerçekleşmeyecek bir şey.... Gerçek bir masal.

"Odasında diye biliyorum." dedi Luke."Amy ile birlikteydiler."

O anda içimi bir öfkenin sardığını fark ettim. Tamam anlamıyla başımı sallayıp yumruklarımı sıkarak koridor boyunca yürüdüm. Eskiden Leydi Grentsank'ın odası olan odaya geldiğimde yavaşça kapıyı tıklattım. Kapıyı açtığımda ağladığını saklamaya çalışan bir Sophie ile karşılaştım.

Birçok insanı böyle kandırabilirdi. Ama hayır, ben onu kendinden çok tanıyordum. O beni bir kar köprüsünden başka bir şey olarak görmese de ben onu yıllarca en yakın arkadaşım olarak görmüştüm.

"Miley " dedi titrek bir sesle."Nasılsın? "

Nasılsın? Nasılım? Ah hayır, beni zerre tanımıyordu. Bu soru karşısında ona 'iyiyim' diyor olmam gerekiyordu. Ama ben bir yalancı değildim.

"Sanırım nasıl olmam gerektiğini biliyorsun." dedim soğuk bir sesle. Sophie biraz şaşırdı, benden böyle bir tepki beklemiyordu.

Ben iyi kızdım. Terslemeyen, yanından asla ayrılmayacak, gözüne soka soka kötülük yapsan da hala sana karşı iyi olabilen kişi. Sophie ise her an seni bırakacak biriydi. Tek hatanda seni silebilirdi, daha sonra da zerre umrunda olmazdı. O gözde kişiydi. Herkes tarafından sevilen, popüler kız. Benim için en yakın arkadaşım. Peki ben onun için neydim? Adı ve parası yüzünden bir miktar tanınmış, onun ününe ün katacak, peşinden ayrılmayacak bir kukla.

O an Sophie'yi öldürmek istedim. Ama hemen arkasında duran, bana acı bir ifadeyle bakan Amy'i gördüğümde bunu yapamayacağımı biliyordum.

Ailemdeki tek kişiyi kaybetmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu daha dün öğrenmişken bunu ona yapamazdım. Amy de tıpkı bizim gibi Leydi Grentsank'ın kurbanlarından sadece biriydi.

"Sanırım haklısın." diye mırıldandı Sophie. "Şey, ben çok üzgünüm Myleen. Olanlar için..."

Üzgün. Hiçbir şey ifade etmeyen "üzgünüm" kelimesi. Ağlamasının sebebinin iktidarı kaybetme ya da dün bedenine birinin girmesi olduğunu bilmiyordum sanki.

"Olma." dedim kesin bir sesle."Senin üzgün olman hiçbir şeyi değiştirmiyor."

"Belki." dedi Sophie. "Ama yine de-"

Onu kolundan sıkıca tuttum. Gözlerinin içine baktığımda o da benimkilere baktı.

Korkuyordu. Korkmalıydı. Artık ben de kendimden korkuyordum. Yapabileceklerimin sınırı yoktu. Önüme çıkan herkesi öldürebilecek kadar güçlüydüm. Ama bir ölümle yıkılacak kadar da zayıf...

"Sadece güçlü ol." dedim yüksek sesle." Benim için değil, çünkü benim için olduğun hiçbir şeyde iyi değildin. Bundan sonra da benim için hiçbir şey olma. Ama halkın, en çok da annen için güçlü ol."

Duraksayıp kısa bir an Amy'ye baktım. Sonra bakışlarım tekrardan Sophie'ye döndü."Güçlü olsaydın senin bedenini ele geçiremezdi, kimse ölmezdi, aynı kabus iki kere yaşanmazdı. Ama sen zayıflık yaptın. Sen bir lidersin Sophie Spencer, liderliğini bil. "

Derin bir nefes aldım."Bugün sizi son görüşüm olacak. Bir daha buraya gelmeyeceğim. Hayatımı geçmişinden mümkün mertebe en uzakta yaşayacağım. Bugün Jade için yapılacak cenaze sizden istediğim son şey. Ona, adına yaraşır bir cenaze olsun istiyorum."

Sophie sadece başını sallarken yavaşça yürüyüp Amy'nin boynuna sarıldım. O da ellerini belime sararken onda Jade'in kokusunu aradım.

Yoktu.

"Sen gerçekten iyiliği ve mutluluğu hak eden son Grentsank'sın. Mutlu ol, Amy."

Kulağına fısıldayıp geri çekildiğimde ela gözleri gülümsüyordu. Odadan çıkacaktım ki bir şey beni durdurdu.

Büyümüş olabilirdim, ama en hala Myleen'dim. Gidip Sophie'ye sarıldığımda derin bir nefes aldım.

"Keşke her şeyi mahvetmemiş olsaydın Sophie. Seninle hala iyi bir arkadaş olabilirdik. Ama bunu hak etmiyorsun. Umarım ileride bana davrandığın gibi davranmaz, başkalarının sevgisini hak edersin."

Ardından hızla odadan çıkıp kendimi İper'deki kendi odama attım. Kapıyı arkamdan kilitleyip dolabın karşısına geçtim.

Son kez, dedim kendi kendime. Son kez siyahlara bürüneceğim. Bugün benim son siyah günüm olacaktı. Yarınım ilk gün ışığı gören beyaz sayfamda her şey değişecekti.

Aynadaki yansımama baktım. Hemen Sonra gözlerimi kapatıp olmak istediğim şekli hayal ettim. Siyah elbise, hiçbir makyaj yok, saçlar toplanmış.

Daha sonra odamdan çıkıp hiçbir şey olmamış gibi merdivenleri inip siyahlar içindeki diğerlerini beklemeye başladım.

Arizona'nın üstünde de siyah bir elbise vardı. Yüzüne bir miktar makyaj yapmışlardı. Emin olmak için yakından bakmak gerekiyordu.

Luke ve Martin'in üstünde siyah tişörtler vardı. Pantolon ve ayakkabıları da aynı renkteydi. İkisi de korumalara benzemişti.

Sophie ve Amy de siyah elbiseler giymişlerdi. Onlar da Luke gibi elbiseme kaşlarını çalarak baktıklarında tek mimiğim oynamamıştı.

"Herkes hazır mı? " diye sordu Sophie sert bir ifadeye bürünerek. Onu onaylar şekilde başlar sağlandığında Sophie'nin üç hizmetkarı kapıyı açtı. Sophie ağır adımlarla saraydan dışarı, çıktığında biz de onu seyrettik.

Halka haber verilmişti. Daha önce neredeyse öldürüldüğüm ve tahta çıkarıldığım o meşhur mekana gelmiştik.

Bir kefen duruyordu. Üstünde onun bildiğim ve bilmediğim bir sürü macerasının işlendiği beyaz bir kefen.

"Biraz yardımcı oldum." dedi Martin hemen yanımda belirirken."Tanrım, o harika bir yöneticiydi. "

-di. Geçmiş zaman.

Martin eskiden onun hakkında geniş zamanda konuşurdu. Sanki her zaman var olacakmış gibi.

Onu gören öleceğine inanmazdı ki!

"Teşekkür ederim." dedim yanında yürürken. "Her şey için."

"Önemli değil." dedi Martin.

Önemli değil. Bu kadar değerli miydim gerçekten?

Dejavu gibiydi her şey.

Yürüdük ve yerimizi aldık. Ben Sophie ve Amy'nin yanında soy grubunda duruyordum. Luke, Martin ve Arizona hemen bizim ilerimizdeki yerde duruyordu. 

Arizona bana bakıp gülümsedi. Gülümsemesi bana güç veriyordu. O sahip olduğum en yakın arkadaştı.

Sadece kamptaki değil, her yerdeki. Ona bunu hiç söyleyemediğimi fark ettim.

Hayır, ölemezdim. Ölmek için hazır değildim. Yapmam gereken çok şey vardı. O adam Haklıydı. Daha zamanım gelmemişti.

Gülümsedim. Gülümsememi gören Arizona'nın yüzü aydınlandı. Belki de benden beklediği buydu. Ona basit bir arkadan muamelesi yapmaktan çok yakın arkadaş gibi davranmam.

Dudaklarımla ona teşekkür ettim. Nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım bir şekilde yüzü daha da aydınlandı.

O da dudak hareketleriyle cevap verdi: Önemli değil.

Bakışlarımı başka yöne çevirdim.

"Unut bunları. " diye fısıldadım kendi kendime.

Hangi birini unutacaksın, dedi iç sesim. Değişmeyen bir özelliğim varsa o da karamsarlığımdı herhalde.

Öldüğüm anda bile bu olsa olsa benim başıma gelirdi diyeceğim.

Güldüm. Asla saçmalamaktan vazgeçmeyecek bir bilinçaltım vardı.

"Bugün burada, eski Leydi Malvine Grentsank'ın uzun zamandır aramızda olmayan büyük kızı, Melody Jade Grentsank'ın cenazesi için toplanmış bulunmaktayız. Bildiğiniz üzere diğer kızı Jamie de bu yaşlardayken hayatını kaybetmişti. Leydimize ve ailesine üzüntümüzü belirtmek istiyorum."

Sophie başını sallayarak taht töreninde gördüğüm yaşlı teyzelerden biri olan o kadına gülümserken kadın da eğilip onu selamladı.

Boğazını temizleyip tekrardan konuştu. "O İper halkı tarafından çok sevilirdi. Güzel yüzlüydü, zeki, bir o kadar da yetenekli. İper, kaybettiği büyücü kızını özleyecek."

Kadının şefkat dolu bakışlar beni bulduğunda kadının beni tanıdığını fark ettim. Hem beni, hem de Jade'e tanıyordu.

Belki benim bir zamanlarki Jamie olduğumu da biliyordu. Burada beni o zamandan tanıyacak kadar yaşlı olabilecek bir tek bu kadın vardı herhalde. Amy'nin bile Jamie olayından tam olarak haberi olduğundan emin değildim. Amy şu anda kırklarında gösteriyordu, o da bir süre ölümsüz olmalıydı. 

"Şimdi hep beraber kaybettiğimiz büyücümüz için tanrılara dua edelim. Mekanı Elysium olsun."

Büyücüler gözlerini kapatıp dualar mırıldanırken ben de öyle yaptım.

Ama dua ettiğim tek bir tanrı vardı. Babam. 

Baba, dedim içimden. Melody orada mutlu olsun, Elysium tarlalarında mutluluğu tatsın. Lütfen baba, en azından bu kadarını ona borçlusun.

Bir cevap gelmedi. Çünkü zaten cevabı verilmişti. Jade'in kefeninin etrafında koyu renk bir sis vardı. Kefenin üstüne birkaç kuru kafa deseni eklenmişti.

Amy yutkundu. "Hades'in kutsaması. Daha önce sadece bir kez görmüştüm."

Bakışları bana kaydı. Leydi Grentsank'ı ilk öldürdüğümde bende de böyle bir şey olmalıydı. Başka türlü o kadını orada, o şekilde öldürmem imkansız olurdu.

"Leydim," dedi yaşlı kadın Sophie'ye bakarak. ''Kefenin yakılışı için izin istiyorum. "

Nefesim kesildi. Bu mümkün olamazdı. O gerçekten ölmüş olamazdı. Olamazdı. Ama şimdi kefeni yakılıyordu. 

"İzin veriyorum." dedi Sophie ve elini sallamasıyla bütün ışıklar söndü.

"Bütün ışıklar Melody Jade için kapansın. " dedi Sophie.

O an ne yaptığımdan emin değildim. Gözlerimde biriken gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordum. Ellerimin titrediğini de. Kefenin etrafında birkaç mum oluşturup yakarken ağlamamak için dudağımı ısırıyordum.

"Ne yapıyorsun Myleen?" diye sordu Sophie kaşlarını çatarak. Şaşkın şaşkın bir masada duran kefene, bir de Sophie'nin baktım.

"O karanlıkta kaybolmadı. " dedim kısık sesle."O da ışığı buldu. O karanlıkta kaybolmadı Sophie, anlıyor musun?"

Bu sözlerim bütün şehirde bir bomba etkisi yaratırken duraksadım. Onun sözleri hala aklımdaydı.

"Karanlık seni yuttuğunda bile ışığa tutunacak kadar iyiydin. Oysa ben..."

"Sen çok iyiydin Jade." diye fısıldadım kendi kendime."Sen çok iyiydin. Kötü değildin, Jade, değildin..."

Luke'un belime dolanan elleriyle geri çekilirken başımı göğsüne yaslayıp gözyaşlarımı serbest bıraktım. Sophie'nin emriyle kefen yanarken kendim de yapıyormuşum gibi hissediyordum.

"O-o iyi biriydi Luke, bunu bilmeyerek öldü. " dedim hıçkırıklarımın arasında."Bilmiyordu, bilmiyordu Luke..."

"Biliyordu. " diye fısıldadı başıma bir öpücük kondururken. Siyah tişörtünü avucumda sıkarken gözlerimi kapattım.

"Ona hiç onu sevdiğimi söylemedim." dedim kısık sesle."Ona hiç kardeşim demedim Luke, diyemedim... "

"Onu sevdiğini biliyordu Myleen, sence Jade böyle bir ayrıntıyı kaçırır mıydı? Sen söylemesen de onu sevdiğini biliyordu."

Cevap vermedim. Bugün son karanlık günümdü. Son kaybım, son acım. Bundan sonra kimseyi kaybetmeyecektim. Mutlu olacaktım.

Jade'in kefeninin tamamiyle yanışını seyrederken derin bir nefes aldım.

"Görüşürüz kardeşim, " dedim kendi kendime. "Seni çok sevdiğimi unutma. "


	60. Son Kez Saçmalıyoruz (Final)

Son kez saçmalıyoruz

LX

Cenazeden sonra saraya geri döndük. Üstümüzdekilerden, olayın etkisinden kurtulmamız gerekiyordu.

Odama yavaşça girip o büyüyü tekrarlayarak üstümü değiştirdim. Acelem yoktu, diğerlerinin normal bir şekilde hazırlanmaları bir beş dakika daha sürerdi.

Oturup etrafa bakındım. Burası benim evim olduğu kadar da değilmiş gibi geliyordu. Evet, hayatımın bir kısmı burada geçmişti, fakat buraya ait hissetmiyordum.

Evet, o klişe laf benim için de geçerliydi. Evim gibi hissettiğim tek yerdi Melez Kampı.

Ben oraya aittim.

Onlara yeterli olduğunu umduğum süreden sonra dışarı çıktığımda Arizona'nın hazır bir şekilde kapıda beklediğini fark ettim. Beni görünce gülümseyerek yanıma geldi.

"Selam." dedi o tatlı sesiyle. Ben de istemeden gülümsedim.

"Selam."

"Sanırım Henry de iyileşmiştir, değil mi?" diye sordu merakla karışık bir endişeyle. Dudağımı ısırdım.

"Benim nasıl iyileştiğimi duydun, Arizona. Yani-"

"Biliyorum." dedi derin bir nefes alırken. Gözlerinin dolduğunu görebiliyordum. Bakışları beni buldu."Yine de ummaktan vazgeçemem, değil mi? Tedaviyi bulmuş olabilirler, herkesi ölüme terk edemezler sonuçta."

Kısa bir an sessizlik oldu. Ben de derin bir nefes aldım. Gözlerimi onunkilere diktiğimde yüzünde acı bir ifade vardı.

"Özür dilerim." dedim alacağım yanıttan emin olmama rağmen. Özür dilemiş olmam gerekiyordu. Bu benim vicdanımı biraz olsun rahatlatıyordu çünkü.

"O sıralar kendimde değildim. Ne yaptığımın, ne hissettiğimin farkında değildim. Ama biliyorsun, büyü olayı-"

"Önemli değil." diyerek susturdu beni. Yüzümde acı bir gülümseme oluştuğunu hissettim.

Yutkunarak boğazımdaki yumruyu geri itmek istedim fakat hala oradaydı, asla kaybolmayacağım der gibi kendini iyice belli ediyordu.

Son kez yutkundum."Önemli olduğunu biliyorsun. Hepiniz biliyorsunuz fakat sürekli aynı şeyi söylüyorsunuz. Yaptıklarım, Size yaşattıktırdıklarım önemsiz şeyler değildi."

"Biliyorum Myleen, hepimiz biliyoruz." dedi Arizona gergin bir sesle.

"O zaman neden öyle söylüyorsunuz? Neden yalan söylüyorsunuz, Arizona?" diye sitem ettiğimde Arizona sesli bir şekilde iç çekti.

"Çünkü arkadaşlar bunun için var Myleen, dedi sert bir sesle. Sesinin sert çıktığını fark etmiş olacak ki kaşlarını çatıp omuzlarını düşürdü."Arkadaşlar birbirine destek olur. Gerekirse birbirleri için canlarını bile feda eder. O yüzden seninle birkaç maceraya atladık diye mızmızlanmayı bırak. Sen bizim için daha iyisini yapardın, bunu ikimiz de biliyoruz."

Başımı tamam anlamıyla sağladığımda koluma vurdu."Hala arkadaşız, değil mi?"

Güldüm."Arkadaş mı? Tabi ki hayır."

"Ne?"

"Oraları geçeli çok oldu Zona, uzun zamandır en yakın arkadaş koltuğunda oturuyorsun."

Gülümseyerek bana sarıldı. Ben de kollarımı boynuna sararken gülümsememi engelleyemiyordum. Arizona'dan yayılan pozitiflik enerjisi bendeki negatifliği bile yok edecek kadar güçlüydü.

O kadar iyimserdi ki!

Zıt kutuplardık. Ama yine de en yakın arkadaş.

''Kıskanmaya başlıyorum ama.'' 

Luke'un alaycı sesini duyduğumda Arizona'dan ayrıldım. Dudakları alaycı bir şekilde kıvrılmamış olsaydı ciddi bir ifadesi olduğunu söyleyebilirdim aslında. Gülümsemem genişlerken yanına yaklaştım. Parmak uçlarımda yükselip dudağına minik bir öpücük bıraktım.

Geri çekilmeyi umuyordum ki kolunu belime dolayıp beni kendine çekti. Ne kadar süre öpüştük bilmiyorum fakat Arizona'nın öksürüğüyle geri çekildim.

Yüzümün kızardığına emin bir şekilde arkamı döndüm. Arizona sırıtıp koluma vurduğu sırada Martin'in kaldığı odanın kapısı açıldı. Martin yorgun bakışlarla içeri girdi.

''Biz de assolistimiz nerede kaldı diyorduk.'' dedi Luke yüzünde alaycı bir sırıtmayla. Bu sözü üzerine kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Martin'in ters bir şey söylemesini bekledim fakat omuz silkti.

''Eh, bayağı bir dağıtmışız odayı.'' dedi Martin hafifçe gülümseyerek.''Eşyaların hepsini şu küçük çantaya tıkmak da biraz zaman aldı.''

Gülümsedim. Aralarındaki gerginliğin gitmiş olmasından dolayı mutluydum. Her an birbirlerine girecekler korkusu gerçekten ben de baş ağrısına sebep olmuştu.

''Eve gitmeye hazır mısın Liz?'' dedi Arizona kolunu omzuma atarken. Hafifçe gülümsedim. 

''Evimi özledim. Tabi kulübem eğer topluysa. Gidip toplayacak halim yok, Alecto da- Bir dakika, Gredel nerede?''

Bu sorum üzerine herkesin kaşları çatıldı. Jade'in evcil hayvanı nerede?

''En son dışarıdaydı. Onu İper'e getirmemiştik.'' dedi Arizona. 

''Alecto da oradaydı. Acele edelim. Gredel'i bulmadıysa başına bir şey gelmiş olabilir.'' Hepsi onaylarcasına başını sallarken hızla merdivenleri inmeye başladık. O sırada kahvaltı eden Sophie'nin bakışları beni buldu fakat bir şey söylemedi.

Cenazeden önce gayet güzel bir şekilde ayrılmıştık. Üstelik o zamanki kadar etkili bir konuşma yapıp yapamayacağımdan da emin değildim açıkçası. 

Bütün ekip İper sarayından dışarı çıktığımızda İper halkının iş başında olduğunu fark ettim. Geniş penceleri olan, iki katlı büyük binalardaki sıralarda oturan gençleri oradan görebiliyordum. Bazıları bana kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. 

Bakışlarımı binadan sokaklara çevirdiğimde herkesin bana baktığını fark ettim.

Başımı yere eğip yanlarından geçip gitmeyi planlıyordum. Fakat biri kolumdan tutup beni durdurduğunda başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım.

O yaşlı kadın. Nasıl fark edememiştim ki onu? Üstelik bu kadar yakınıma gelmişken?

''Başını asla eğme.'' dedi kadın sert bir sesle.''Ne kadar güçlü olduğunu gördükten sonra seni zayıf görmelerine izin verme.''

''Ne fark eder ki?'' diye sordum. Kadının gri saçları iki yandan örülmüştü. Kahverengi çekik gözlerinin etrafını kırışıklıklar kaplamıştı. Üstünde saçlarının renginde düz bir elbise vardı. Niye herkes elbise giymek zorundaydı ki?

''Sen hala onların istediği leydisin.'' dedi.''Keşke leydi olan sen olsaydın, eminim ki bunların yaşanmasına izin vermeyecek kadar iyi bir yönetici olurdun.''

''Ben iyi bir lider değilim.'' dedim derin bir nefes alarak.''Hayatımda hiç liderlik de yapmadım. Hem eminim ki Sophie çok güzel yönetiyordur şehri.''

''İşte bu yüzden çok iyi bir yönetici olurdun, Jamie.'' dedi kısık sesle.''Sen en kötü anda bile sevdiklerini düşünecek kadar düşüncelisin. İper'in ihtiyacı olan da senin gibi düşünceli bir lider. Çünkü sen onlar için güçlü olmayı biliyorsun. Sophie'nin tek umrunda olan kendisi. Bunu nasıl aşacak, bizi nasıl yönetecek en ufak bir fikrim yok. Senin gücünü hafife almalarını istemiyorum. Jade'in ölümünden sonra sana ölü gözüyle bakmalarını hiç istemiyorum. İki halinde de elimde büyüdün, Küçük Kız, beni anlıyor musun?''

Başımı salladım yavaşça. O da başını sallarken yavaşça elimi tuttu. Ardından hiçbir şey olmamış gibi oradan uzaklaşırken gidişini seyrettim. 

Güçlü olmalıydım. Başım dik yürümeli, sıradaki ölecek kişi olmayacağımı göstermeliydim.

''Ne dedi?'' diye sordu Arizona yanıma gelirken. Omuz silktim.

''Jade için baş sağlığı diledi.'' Arizona hafifçe kaşlarını çattı fakat bir şey söylemedi. Tıpkı adını bile bilmediğim kadının dediği gibi başımı dik tutup yürürken diğerleri de hemen yanımdaydı. İper'e girdiğimiz kapıya geldiğimizde hiç düşünmeden kapıda İ harfini çizdim. Kapı açılıp bizi merdivenlere ulaştırdığında yine tek bir kelime etmeden merdivenleri çıktık. Koridorun başında Bay Cleuv'u gördüğümde yüzümde hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. 

Adam da gülümsedi. Göz kırptı fakat göz kırptığı kişi ben değildim. Başımı arkaya çevirdiğimde Luke'un da ona gülümsediğini fark ettim.

Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla kalkarken başımı öne çevirdim. Aralarında nasıl bir sohbet geçmişti hiçbir fikrim yoktu fakat ben yokken bayağı bir şeylerin döndüğü belliydi.

Daha fazla ortadan kaybolmalıydım belki de, diye düşündüm.

''Ay, hayır Liz.'' diye homurdandı Arizona. Sesli düşünmüştüm. Yine. Arizona'ya hiçbir şey söylemeden omuz silkip yürümeye devam ettim. Kapıya ulaştığımızda bize köşeden bakan Bayan Grey'i gördüm. Başımla ona selam verdiğimde gülümsedi. Arkamıza bakmadan dışarı çıktığımızda güneş yüzümü yalayıp geçti. Refleks olarak elimi kaşlarımın üstüne götürüp etrafı taradım.

İki saniye sonra ıslık çaldığımda kendime hayret ettim. Jade kadar iyi bir ıslık değildi belki fakat Gredel ve Alecto'yu yanıma çağırmaya yetmişti.

Jade'i şimdiden özlüyor olmam normal miydi?

Alecto gelip başını bacaklarıma sürterken Gredel tereddütle etrafa bakınıyordu. Kalbimde bir sızlamanın oluştuğunu fark ettim. Jade'i arıyordu. 

Alecto'yu da yanımda götürüp kollarımı Gredel'e doladım. Gredel'in hem şaşkın hem de üzgün hali o kadar canımı yakıyordu ki. Başımı kaldırıp ona baktığımda gözlerinin dolu olduğunu fark ettim.

Ağlıyordu. Gözlerimi sıkıca yumdum. Ona daha fazla bakarsam ben de ağlamaya başlardım. Beş dakika öncesinde güldüğüm için bile kendime kızasım geliyordu. Sadece birazcık iyi hissetmeye ihtiyacım vardı. Yine de...

''O da bizimle gelsin.'' dedim burnumu çekerken.''Bizimle Melez Kampı'nda kalır. Tek arkadaşı Alecto, olmaz mı?''

''Bilemiyorum.'' dedi Arizona.''Alecto zaten oldukça sorun çıkarmıştı, ikinciye izin verirler mi?''

''Vermek zorundalar.'' dedim sert bir sesle.''İkisi de Hades kulübesinde kalır, ne olur ki? İkisine de bakabilirim.''

''Benim daha iyi bir fikrim var.'' dedi Martin. Bakışlarım ona döndüğünde ela gözlerini bana dikmiş olduğunu fark ettim. 

''Canavar Avcıları'nda arkadaşlık ettiği birçok canavar vardı. Jade ile beraber uzun süre orada yaşamışlardı. Benimle beraber oraya gidebilir.''

''Ama...'' diyecek oldum fakat itiraz etmek için söyleyecek bir sözüm yoktu. Martin yanıma gelip dizlerinin üstünde yere eğildiğinde yavaşça Gredel'in başını okşadı. Gredel onun kolunun altına girdiğinde Alecto da yavaşça yanına geldi. Alecto ve Gredel birbirlerine mırıldanırken Martin hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Benim yanımda güvende olacak. Hem Arizona haklı. Kampta iki Tartarus canavarına izin vermezler.'' dedi Martin.''Benim yanımda güvende olacak. Hem evinde de hisseder. Kampa alışması onun için çok daha zor olur. Jade hiç Melez Kampı'na gitmemişti.''

Gitseydi oradan ayrılır mıydı ki? 

Derin bir nefes alıp başımı tamam anlamıyla sallarken son kez Gredel'e sarıldım. Gredel ve Alecto da birbirlerine sarıldığında Martin ve ben yavaşça ayağa kalktı.

''Burada yollarımız ayrılıyor.'' dedi Martin bütün gruba bakarken.''Canavar Avcıları ters istikamette kalıyor.''

Yutkundum.''Hemen mi gidiyorsun?''

Evet anlamında başını salladı.''Uzun zamandır görevlere katılamadım. Ne kadar erken gidersem o kadar iyi olur.''

''Pekala, ama önce konuşmamız gerek.'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken. Martin kaşlarını çatıp bana baktığında yumruklarımı sıktım.''Baş başa.''

Luke'un iç çektiğini duydum fakat bir şey söylemedim. Martin tamam anlamında başını salladığında Alecto ve Gredel'e oradan ayrılmamalarını emrettim. Martin ile ağır adımlarla cadde boyunca yürümeye başladık. 

''Seni dinliyorum.'' dedi Martin. Yüzünde gergin olduğunu belli eden bir ifade vardı.''Bir sorun mu var Myleen?''

''Bu konuları konuşup bitirmemiz gerek.'' dedim.''Kesinleştirmemiz, düzeltmemiz gereken yerler var.''

''Pekala, nasıl istersen.'' dedi Martin. Bir elimle aslında hiç de kaşınmayan ensemi kaşırken yerdeki taşlara baktım.

Başla artık, diye kızdım kendime.

''Her şey için tekrardan özür dilerim ve de teşekkür ederim.''

''Önemli olmadığını söylemiştim.'' diye cevapladığında gözlerimi devirdim.

''Ama hepsi önemliydi. Bu yüzden bir daha aynı hataları yapmayacağım. Başıma bir daha o belaları açmayacağım. Yaptıklarınızı hak etmeye çalışacağım.''

''Myleen,'' dedi kolumu tutup beni durdururken.''Yaptığımız her şeyi hak ediyorsun. Saçmalama lütfen.''

''Benim yüzümden kaç kere ölümden döndünüz.''

''Myleen.''

''Tamam!'' dedim ellerimi pes eder bir şekilde kaldırırken.''İtiraz etmeyeceğim, Arizona da aynısını söyledi zaten. Yine de bilin istiyorum sadece. Her neyse, bir konuda daha konuşmamız gerekiyor. Sanırım asıl konuşmamız gereken konu da o.''

''Ah, evet.'' diye mırıldandı Martin.''O konu.''

''Bak Martin,'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken.''Sen geçmişimdeki iyi olan tek kişisin belki de. Sana bunları yaşatmayı hiç istemezdim ama her şey benim isteğim dışında gerçekleşti. Yani hafızamı kaybetmemiş olmayı, seni mutlu etmeyi isterdim, Martin. Ama her şey değişti.''

''Biliyorum, Myleen.'' diye mırıldandı.''Biliyorum.''

''Luke'la ilk tanıştığımda böyle bir şey olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim.'' dedim histerik bir şekilde gülerken.''Bana oldukça kötü davranıyordu hatta. Ama bir süre sonra ayrılmaz bir parçam haline geldi. İyi anımda da kötü anımda da o vardı yanımda. Söyledikleriyle, yaptıklarıyla... Ben...ben gerçekten onu çok seviyorum Martin. Ve onu kaybetmek istemiyorum.''

''Aranızı bozmayı hiç istemedim Myleen.'' dedi bir elini cebine atıp bakışlarını yere çevirirken.''Seni öptüğümde birinden hoşlandığını bilmiyordum bile.''

''Önemli değil.'' dediğimde kaşlarımı çattım.''A...''

Martin hafifçe güldü.''Önemli değil, Miley.'' 

Derin bir nefes aldım. Elimle çenesini kavrayıp yüzünü bana çevirdim. Ela gözlerindeki acıyı görmek beni üzüyordu. Martin gerçekten de bunların hiçbirini hak etmemişti.

''Seni kaybetmek istemiyorum Martin. O kadar çok kişiyi kaybettim ki artık kimseyi kaybetmek istemiyorum. Birilerine veda etmek, onları bir daha görmeyeceğimi düşünmek istemiyorum. Geçmişime bir perde çekip geleceğimi düşünmek, normal olmak istiyorum. Ama,'' birkaç saniye duraksayıp bakışlarımı yere çevirdim.''Eğer seni böyle üzeceksen hayatından çıkarım.''

''Beni üzmüyorsun Myleen.'' dedi Martin iç çekerken.''Tam tersine, senin yanındayken mutluyum.''

''Sorun da bu işte!'' dedim sert bir sesle.''Benim yanımda mutlu olmamalısın, Martin. Ben seni mutlu edebilecek kişi değilim. Üzgünüm, bunu söylemekten nefret ediyorum fakat seni o şekilde sevmiyorum.''

Başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. Gözleri hafifçe kısılmış beni dikkatle izliyordu.''Güçlüsün, yakışıklı, zeki... Eminim ki benden çok daha güzel ve sevebileceğin kızlar çıkacak karşına. Beni unutup kendine bir şans tanımalısın Martin.''

''Hiçbirinin sen olmayacağını biliyorsun ama.'' dedi Martin kısık sesle.''Hiçbiri bana çarpıp çantasındaki vişne suyunu bütün çantasına içirten ya da beni okulda kaçamak bakışlarla süzen o kız olmayacak. Hiçbiri senin kadar güçlü, senin kadar iyi olmayacak Myleen.''

''Ben dünyanın en iyi insanı değilim Martin.''

''Ama benim tanıdığım en iyi insansın.'' Tam sözünü kesecektim ki eliyle beni engelledi.''Yine de deneyeceğim. Çünkü bundan ne kadar nefret etsem de haklısın. Hayat çok kısa ve ben seni bekleyerek bunu geçirmemeliyim. Devam etmeliyim. Deneyeceğim Myleen, her şeyi unutup kendime yeni bir sayfa açmayı, mutlu olmayı gerçekten deneyeceğim.''

Hafifçe gülümsedim.''Mutlu ol, Martin.''

O da gülümsedi.''Sen de mutlu ol, Myleen.''

Gülümseyerek ona sarıldım. Dostça bir sarılış. Geri çekildiğinde gülümsediğini gördüm. Fakat ben kaşlarımı çatmıştım, hala almadığım bir cevap vardı.

''Ee, beni hayatından tamamen çıkarıyor musun? Açıkçası seni görmeye gelmesem de Gredel'i görmeye gelirim.'' 

Martin omuz silkti.''Önce Canavar Avcıları'nda halletmem gereken işler var. Daha sonra...sizin kampta çok güzel kızlar olduğunu duydum. Sanırım arada uğrayıp şansımı bir de orada denemeliyim ha, ne dersin?''

Sırıttım.''Afrodit kulübesinden tanıdıklarım var, yardımcı olacaklarından eminim.''

İkimiz de gülümseyerek geldiğimiz yoldan yürüyerek geri döndüğümüzde Luke'un kaşlarını çatmış bir halde bizi izlediğini, Arizona'nın ise Gredel'in başını okşadığını gördüm. Bizim geldiğimizi görünce geri çekilip gülümsedi.

''Ee, gidiyor muyuz artık?'' diye sordu Arizona. 

''Gideceğiz ama önce uğramamız gereken bir yer var.'' dedim bakışlarımı Luke'a çevirirken.''Manhattan'teki üvey annemi görmem gerek. Meraktan deliye dönmüş olmalı. Okuldan onu aramadığım için de çok kızmıştır. Senin için sorun olur mu?''

Arizona omz silkti.''Normal bir şeyler görmek fena olmaz.''

Gülümseyerek Alecto'yu yanıma çektim. Yüzünde üzgün bir ifade vardı. Hafifçe güldüm. Alecto buna gıcık oldu.

''Tamam, tamam, gülmeyeceğim. Ama eminim ki Gredel aşık olduğu canav- ee, kızı unutmaz. Değil mi, Gredel?''

Gredel'den onaylayıcı sesler çıkınca Alecto garip sesler çıkardı. Açıkçası hiçbir şey anlamamıştım. Yine de bir şey söylemedim. Luke en önde yerini alırken ben de hemen arkasında yerimi aldım. Arizona da belini belime doladığında Martin de Gredel'in sırtına binmişti.

Martin gülümseyerek Gredel'in başını okşadı.''Merak etme, ona gözüm gibi bakacağım.''

''Ona ne şüphe.''

Kısa bir süre sonra iki canavar da havalandığında gevşediğimi hissettim. Başımı Luke'un sırtına dayayıp kollarımı beline doladım.

''Bakıyorum Martin ile aranızı düzeltmişsiniz.'' dedim yumuşak bir sesle. Arkası dönük olduğu için ifadesini göremesem de dudağını büzdüğünden emindim.

''Eh, o kadar da kötü birisi değilmiş.'' dedi, rüzgarda sesini duyurabilmek için yüksek sesle. Mırıldanarak kollarımı daha da sıkıca sardım. 

''Sanırım birazdan uyuyacağım.'' 

''Sorun değil. Hem düşersen Alecto hala seni kurtarmakta gönüllü.'' dedi Luke. Sırıttığına bahse girebilirdim.

''Ne var, biliyor musun? O kadar da uykum olmadığını fark ettim.'' Yavaşça kollarımı gevşetmiştim ki Luke bir kolunu arkaya atıp kolumu beline sardı.

''Benden kaçamazsın, baş belası.'' dedi rahat bir sesle.

''Kaçmaya niyetim yok ki!'' diye cevapladım.''Üstelik, bayağı dişli bir tipim. Kolay kolay ölmüyorum, değil mi?''

Luke'un ifadesi ciddileşti.''Neyseki.''

Arkamızdaki Arizona dünyadan bağını kesmiş, tek elinde tuttuğu kitabı okuyordu. Rüzgarda çevrilen her sayfada Yunanca bir küfür savuruyor tek eliyle sayfayı çevirmeye çalışıyordu. Arizona'nın kolunu gevşetip yavaşça ayağa kalktım ve Luke'un yanağına minik bir öpücük bıraktım.

''Ölmeye niyetim yok. Daha yapmam gereken çok şey var. Mesela sahilde yürüyüşler yapmak gibi. Ya da piknik? Evet evet, piknik yapmam gerek.''

Rüzgarda ne dediğini anlamasam da başını sallamasından onaylayıcı bir şey söylediğini umdum. Yavaşça yerime oturururken kollarımı beline doladım ve gözlerimi kapattım.

Gözümün önüne gelen Jade'in gülümseyen hali kalbimde bir sızı oluştursa da içimi ısıtıyordu. Onun da benim olduğum gibi mutlu olmasını istiyordum.

Elysium'a gitmişti. Öyle olmalıydı. Öyle hissediyordum. Orada hep en iyi, en başarılı melezler olurdu, değil mi?

Evet, orada mutlu olacaktı. 

Olmalıydı.

Yorgunluk bütün bedenimi ele geçirdiğinde gözlerimi kapatıp uykuya daldım. Sanki bir günde onlarca gün yaşıyormuşum gibi geliyordu. 

Bu hem çok garipti, hem de çok yorucu. 

Tekrar gözlerimi açtığımda bu sefer kendimi boşlukta süzülüyor gibi hissediyordum. Muhtemelen hala havadaydık. Birkaç saniyeliğine hiçbir şey hatırlamadan oldukça rahat hissediyordum ki her şeyi tekrar hatırladım.

Belki de hiç uyumamalıydım. Bu aynı kabusu tekrar tekrar görmek gibiydi. Her uyandığında aynı şeyi tekrar tekrar hatırlıyordun.

Jade ölmüştü. Gitmişti. Onu bir daha görmeyecek, duymayacaktım. 

Elimle yüzümü ovuşturdum. Derin bir nefes alıp etrafa göz gezdirdim. Manhattan'e varmıştık. Önce New Jersey, sonra İper derken Manhatan'i unutmuştum. Eski ve bozulmamış bir şeyler görmek içimi ısıtıyordu. 

Hem de bir o kadar...

Unut. Birazdan anneni göreceğini düşün. En azından bir süreliğine unut.

''Myleen.'' dedi Luke. Başımı kaldırıp ona baktım.''Onu görebilirsin.''

Kaşlarımı çattım.''Anlamadım?''

''Jade'i.'' dedi derin bir nefes alırken.''Onun hayaletiyle konuşabilirsin. Hades melezlerinin öyle bir gücü var.''

Olduğum yerde kalakaldım. Onunla konuşma şansım vardı. Ama onun hayaletiyle karşılaşacaktım. Buna dayanıp dayanamayacağımdan emin değildim.

''Ah...harika.''

''Neredeyse evinize geldik. Arizona'yı uyandır istersen.'' 

''Ta-tamam.'' Arkama dönüp tek elimle Arizona'yı dürttüğümde Arizona şok olmuş bir şekilde gözlerini açtı. Kahverengi gözleri şaşkınlıkla etrafı tararken beni bulduğunda kaşları çatıldı.

''Geldik mi?''

Evet anlamında başımı salladım. Arizona gözlerini tek eliyle ovalayıp elinde tuttuğu kitabı çantasına sıkıştırdı. Çantasını açtığında kenarda bir fotoğraf olduğunu fark ettim.

Henry ve onun fotoğrafı.

Henry ölemezdi. Ölmemiş olmalıydı. Ölse anlardım, değil mi?

''O ölmedi.'' 

Kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı.''Efendim?''

''Henry,'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken.''Ölmedi, Arizona. Ölseydi hissederdim. O hala hayatta.''

Bu sözüm üzerine Arizona duraksadı. Derin bir nefes alıp yüzüme bakarken hafifçe dudağını ısırdı. Gözleri dolmuş bir şekilde bana sarılırken ne yapacağımı bilemedim.

''Teşekkürler, Liz, ço-çok teşekkür ederim.'' dedi Arizona.

''Önemli değil, Zona.'' dedim hafifçe gülümseyerek. Arizona geri çekilip burnumu sıktıktan sonra kollarını belime dolayıp beni öne çevirdi. 

Birkaç dakika sonra Manhattan'in gözde semtlerinden birinde olan o büyük evimize gelmiştik. Buraya o kadar uzun zamandır gelmemiştim ki her şey bana çok yabancı geliyordu.

''Vay be.'' dedi Arizona.''Zengin bir ailedensiniz galiba?''

''Üvey babam bayağı bir zengin.'' diye açıkladım.''Annem onun iş yerinde müdürdü. Orada tanışıp evlendiler.''

''Hımm.'' dedi Arizona düşünceli bir şekilde evi incelerken.''Güzel mimari.''

Gözlerimi devirdim. Athena melezleri.

''Hadi. Bu saatlerde George evde olmaz. Annem ve Sammy'nin evde olmasını umuyorum.'' 

''Sammy de kim?'' diye sordu Luke kaşlarını çatarak. Hafifçe güldüm.

''Minik erkek kardeşim.'' diye cevapladığımda yüzü gevşedi. Yüzümde aynı gülümsemeyle bahçe kapısından içeri girdim. Bahçıvan beni görünce gülümseyerek selam verdi. Ben de başımla selam verip hızlı adımlarla kapıya vardım.

Derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı tıklattım. İlk önce hiçbir şey olmadı. Hemen sonra annemin kızgın sesi duyuldu. Muhtemelen bakıcıya, Marie'ye ya da başka bir şeye kızıyordu.

Yavaşça kapıyı açtı. Önce anlamamış bir şekilde yüzüme baktı, hemen sonra gözleri dolmuş bir şekilde gülümsedi. Kollarını belime sardığında ben de kollarımı boynuna doladım.

Ona niye ağladığını sormak isterdim fakat ben de ağlıyordum. Sanırım özlemdi bunun sebebi. Onu o kadar çok özlemiştim ki...

''Ah, tanrım, Myleen.'' dedi geri çekilip yüzüme bakarken. Yavaşça saçlarımı okşayıp yanağıma minik bir öpücük kondurdu.''Başına bir şey geldi sandık, kızım. Aylardır hiç haber vermedin. Ah, seni düşüncesiz!''

''Özür dilerim...anne.'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken. Ona tekrardan anne demek çok garip geliyordu. O hem annem değildi, hem de bir o kadar annemdi. 

Ah tanrılarım, hayatım çok karışıktı.

''Hadi içeri geçin.'' dedi kapıyı iyice açıp bize yol açarken.''Marie çok güzel havuçlu kekinden yaptı.''

Yavaşça salona geçtiğimizde salonun dizaynının değiştiğini fark ettim. Kırmızı eski koltuklar yerini beyaz, modern koltuklara bırakmıştı. Duvardaki tabloların sayısı yarıya inmiş, mobilyalar da krem rengi olmuştu. Anneme gülümseyerek baktığımda omuz silkti.

''Sanırım bazen çocukların sözünü dinlemek gereki-''

Sam'in çığlık atan sesini duyduğumda hızla kapının eşiğine vardım. Kocaman da olmuştu. Neredeyse dört yaşındaydı. Dişlerinin hepsi tam ve düzgündü. Kumral düz saçları uzamıştı. Üstünde beyaz bir tişört, kot mavi bir tulum vardı.

Kollarını boynuma dolayıp bacaklarını belime sardığında mutluluktan ağlayabilirdim. Beni unutmamıştı. Çoğu bebek bu kadar sürede unuturdu ama o unutmamıştı.

''Mayiy.'' dedi gülerken. Bakışlarımı anneme çevirdim. Omuz silkti.

''Onu da öğretmeliyiz diye düşündük.''

Kollarımı minik kardeşime doladım. Hiçbir kan bağımız yoktu. Belki normalde birbirini hiç tanımayan iki yabancı olacakken kardeştik. 

''Seni çok özledim minik.'' dedim saçlarına sulu öpücükler bırakırken. O da hafifçe kıkırdayıp saçımı çekti.

''Bunu yapmasan şaşardım zaten.'' dedim sırıtarak.''Hadi gel, seni arkadaşlarımla tanıştırayım.'' 

Onu kucağıma alıp koltuğa, Luke ve Arizona'nın yanına oturduğumda Sam Arizona'ya gülücükler atmaya başladı.

''Sanırım seni sevdi Arizona.'' dedim gülümseyerek.

''Eh, Luke'tan çok sevdiği kesin.''

Bunun üzerine annem de dahil hepimiz gülmeye başladık. Luke omuz silkti.

''Kardeşini kıskanıyor olması normal.'' 

Ah şunu demez olaydın Luke. Annemin sorarcasına kalkan kaşları ve şüpheyle bizi süzen gözleri beni bulduğunda dudağımı ısırdım.

Çok yakında sorguya çekilecektim. Muhtemelen Luke'ta büyük bir sınavdan geçecekti. 

Ama annem bana göz kırptı. Ben yokken evde birçok şey değişmişti. Belki de gidişim benim değerimi anlamalarına sebep olmuştu, kim bilir?

''Bu gece buradasınız.'' dedi annem.''Gideceğiniz her halinizden belli. O yüzden, bugün buradan ayrılmayı unutun. Yarın gidersiniz.''

Belki gittiğimde değerimi anlamışlardı, kim bilebilir ki? Luke rahat bir şekilde omuz silkti. Arizona itiraz edecek oldu ama bir şey söylemedi.

''Saat üç.'' dedi Arizona.''Bütün gün neler yapmayı planlıyorsunuz?''

''Yemek yiyelim önce.'' dedim direk.''Kahvaltı etmedik. Marie'nin kekleri güzeldir.''

Yarım saat sonra yemek masasının etrafında toplanmış, Marie'nin yaptığı havuçlu cevizli kekten yiyorduk. Yanına da kendi sıktığı portakal suyundan getirmişti.

''Cidden,'' dedim ağzımdaki yemeği yutmaya çalışarak.''Bunu nasıl bu kadar güzel yaptığını hiç anlamayacağım.''

Marie omuz silkip gülümsedi.''Bu da benim sırrım olsun.''

Luke ve Arizona'ya baktım.''Beğendiniz mi?''

Luke evet anlamında başını sallarken Arizona sonunda endişelenmeyi bırakmış bir halde portakal suyundan içiyordu. Onun da mutlu olmasını istiyordum. Henry henüz ölmemişti ve ölmesini istemiyordum. Hala kendimi koruyacak kadar bir şeyler biliyorsam bu onunla yaptığım kılıç talimleri sayesindeydi.

Tamam, biraz da Luke'un sayesinde. Ama Luke ile o kadar çok kılıç talimi yapmadık ki! O zamanlar aramızda resmiyete düşmemiş bir savaş vardı.

''Annem Sam'i uyutuyor.'' dedim son lokmamı da bitirirken.''Ben de size evi gösteririm, ne dersiniz?''

''Olur.'' dedi Luke portakal suyunu kafasına dikip bitirirken.''Büyük bir eviniz var.''

''Biraz öyle.'' deyip yarım yamalak gülümsedim.

''Biraz?''

''Her neyse.'' 

Yavaşça sandalyeden kalkıp mutfaktan dışarı çıktım. Arizona ve Luke da hemen peşimden geldiğinde geniş merdivenlere yöneldim. 

Burada, benim hayatımı değiştiren o gezi biletinin kavgasını etmiş, sonra da hızlı adımlarla odama gidip o rüyayı görmüştüm.

Vay be. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu gerçekten.

Üst kata geldiğimizde Arizona yan odadaki çalışma odasının çok güzel olduğunu söyleyip yanımızdan ayrıldı. Ben de Luke'a sırayla odaları göstermeye başladım. Önce banyoyu, Arizona'nın ayrılamadığı çalışma odasını ve Sam'in odasını gösterdim. Sıra kendi odama gelince yavaşça kapıyı açıp içeri girdim.

Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Hala o beyaz, krem ve pembe oda. Yavaşça odamda gözlerimi gezdirdim. 

Bir yıl öncesine kadar burada, her şeyden, herkesten habersiz basit bir hayat yaşıyordum. Mutlu diyemezdim, çünkü o zaman da ne Luke'u, ne Arizona'yı, ne de diğerlerini tanıyordum.

Onlar benim gerçek mutluluklarımdı. Onlar olmasaydı hayatımı hiçbir anlamı olmazdı. Çünkü yaşamak için bir sebebim, o savaşların sonunda görmeyi amaçladığım kimse olmazdı.

Leydi Grentsank beni öldürdüğünde geri dönemezdim. Beni beklediklerine inanmazdım. Hemen arkamdaki Luke uzanıp kollarını belime sardı. Çenesini omzuma yerleştirip benim gibi etrafa göz attı.

''Odan çok güzelmiş.'' dedi kısık sesle.

''Öyle.'' diye cevapladım. 

''Hem çok yabancı, hem de çok tanıdık geliyor. '' dedi derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra.''Ama yeniden görmek yine de güzel, değil mi?''

Evet anlamıyla başımı salladım.''En son çarşaflardan ip yapıp camdan aşağı atlamıştık. Çok acayip maceralarım var.''

Luke güldü.''Çarşaf tekniği demek... Hım, değişik.''

''Başka bir şansımız mı vardı ki? Evimi piskopat canavarlar basmıştı.'' diye kendimi savunduğumda tekrardan güldü ve bir şey söylemedi. 

''Söyle.'' dedi birkaç dakikanın sonunda.''Aklından geçeni söyle.''

Derin bir nefes aldım.''Keşke burada olsaydı. Ona burayı göstermeyi isterdim.''

''Başka?''

''Hades kulübesini. Melez Kampı'nın her yerini, gazinoyu, kılıç talimlerinin yapıldığı yeri... Lanet olsun ki hepsini göstermek isterdim ama...''

Derin bir nefes aldım.''Onunla konuşmaya hazır değilim Luke, ileride buna kendimi hazır hissettiğimde yapmam gerek.''

''Sen bilirsin.'' dedi Luke. Ardından yavaşça kollarını belimden çekti. Kapıyı açıp geçmem için işaret etti. Tamam anlamıyla başımı sallayıp odadan dışarı çıktım. Arizona da çalışma odasından dışarı çıkmıştı. Hiçbir şey konuşmadan salona geçtik. 

Bir günde o kadar çok şey yaşamıştık ki artık doğru dürüst düşünemiyordum. Dün Jade ölmüştü, sabah kefenini yakmıştık, şimdi üvey annemin evinde, yeni yapılmış salonunda oturuyorduk.

''Bu gece size misafir odalarını hazırlatırım.'' dedi annem. Yeşil gözleri adeta mutlulukla gülümsüyordu. Ama dönmemiz gerektiğini biliyordum. Daha fazla burada kalamazdık. Bir şey söylemes de Arizona'nın aklının Henry'de olduğundan emindim. Beni rahatlatmak için öyle söylemişti.

O benim için fedakarlık yaptıysa ben de yapmalıydım. Bunu arkadaşıma borçluydum. Daha sonra istediğim zaman annemi görmeye gelebilirdim.

''Anne.'' dedim ayağa kalkıp onu kollarından tutarken.''Gerçekten. Gitmemiz gerek.''

Annem kaşlarını çattı.''Ne biçim bir okula gidiyorsun Myleen? Cidden, Melez Okulu diye bir okul mu olur? Okulu Google'da arattım fakat bulamadım.''

Zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedim.''Ee, çok bilinen bir okul değil anne. Hem biliyorsun, sıkı bir eğitimi var. Yani yazın bile çalıştırıyorlar bizi. Amerika'nın geleceği olduğumuzu söyleyip duruyorlar. Bilirsin takıntılı öğretmenleri.''

Annem duraksadı. Sonra derin bir nefes aldı.''Madem öyle... Elizabeth Myleen Rank, eğer beni iki haftada bir görmeye gelmezsen yemin ederim ki-''

''Ee, tabi anne, gelebildiğim kadar sık geleceğim. Oldu mu?'' Annem bana hafif gücenmiş şekilde baktı önce, sonra tamam anlamıyla başını salladı.

''Ama biraz daha oturun. Hem Sam Arizona'yı çok sevmiş görünüyor.'' Başımı çevirip Arizona'nın kucağındaki kardeşime baktım. Nasıl da gülüyordu!

''Tamam.'' diyebildim sadece. 

''O halde, benimle gelmen gerek.'' dedi annem. Kaşlarımı çattım.

''Niye?''

''Elizabeth, lafımı ikiletme.'' Eyvah, dedim içimden. Arizona ve Luke'a hemen geleceğimi söyleyip annemin peşinden yukarı, odama çıktım. Annem arkamızdan kapıyı kapattığında ben yatağın ucuna oturdum, o da çift kişilik koltuğuma oturdu.

''Anlat bakalım.'' dedi annem.''Neden ağladın?''

''Ne-ağladım mı?'' dedim kekeleyerek. Tabi ki annem anlardı. Muhtemelen şu anda gözlerim şişmiş olmalıydı. Annem mutlaka ağladığımı anlardı.

''Önemli bir şey değil.'' diye mırıldandım. Üvey anneme biyolojik ikiz kardeşimin ölümünü anlatamazdım. 

Aklıma yine Jade geldiğinde kalbimin sıkıştığını hissettim. Onu her unutmaya çalıştığım anda hatırlıyordum. Unutmak istemiyordum fakat unutmazsam da devam edebileceğimden emin değildim.

''Elizabeth, anlat dedim.'' 

''Bir arkadaşımızı kaybettik.'' dedim sonunda. Annemin ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Ellerini dizlerinin üstünde birleştirdi.

''Üzüldüm.'' dedi annem bir eliyle saçını kaşırken.''Yakın mıydınız?''

Yakın mıydık?

''Evet.'' diye cevapladım kısık sesle. Annem tamam anlamında başını salladığında konunun kapandığını anlamıştım.

''Şimdi,'' dedi derin bir nefes alarak.''Asıl konuya gelelim.''

Eyvah ki ne eyvah.

''Luke.'' dedi şüpheli bir gülümsemeyle.''Aranızda ne var?''

''Aa-Luke mu?'' dedim gülmeye çalışarak.''Şey-o, biz, ee-''

''Myleen.'' dedi annem gözlerini devirirken.''Ben senin annenim. Anlat şunu.''

Anne. Bu kelime fazlasıyla içimi ürpertmişti.

''Okulda tanıştık.'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken.''Sonra da böyle oldu işte.''

''Çıkıyor musunuz?'' diye sordu heyecanla.

''Galiba.'' diye cevapladım kaşlarımı çatarak.''Öyle mi deniyor?''

''Her neyse. Hiç öpüştünüz mü?'' diye sordu annem. Kızardığıma emindim.

''Eh,yani.''

''Peki hiç şey-''

''Oha! Anne, kapatabilir miyiz şu konuyu?'' Bakışlarımı yerdeki beyaz halıma çevirirken annem birkaç saniyeliğine susmuştu.

''Ama Myleen ya-''

''Anne!'' 

''Tamam, tamam, sustum.'' dedi ellerini pes edercesine kaldırdığında. Derin bir nefes alıp ayağa kalktı. Dolabıma yönelip dolabımdan birkaç kıyafet çıkarttı.

''Okulda lazım olur.'' dedi hemen ardından. Bir sürü, renk renk kıyafeti poşetlere dolduracaktı ki onu durdurdum. Afrodit melezleriyle kıyafet konuşmaya hiç niyetim yoktu.

''Anne, okuldakileri ezmek istemem. Sade şeyler koyalım. Lütfen.'' Annem itiraz etmedi. Bana birkaç düz, kısa kollu tişört, iki kot şort ve iki pantolonu bir sırt çantasına doldurdu. Hemen sonra bir taraf, birkaç toka ve babetleri de içine koydu. Bir süre sonra neler koyduğunu izlemeyi bıraktım. Büyük ihtimalle onlara itiraz etmeme izin vermezdi.

''Hah, hazır.'' dedi annem sırt çantasını bana uzatırken.''Al bakalım.''

Çantayı elime aldığımda homurdandım.''Anne bunun içine ne koydun sen?''

Annem omuz silkti.''Lazım olur. Birkaç elbise falan ekledim.''

''Ne ara? Ben niye görmedim?''

Tekrardan omuz silkip burnumu sıktı.''Annene güven Myleen.''

Eh, öyle olsun bakalım.

Ağır adımlarla odadan dışarı çıktığımda Arizona ve Luke'un oturmuş, boş boş durduklarını fark ettim. 

Gitme vakti, diye düşündüm. 

''Biz artık gidelim anne.'' dedim çantayı sırtıma takarken. Annem itiraz edecek oldu fakat bir şey demedi.

''İki hafta sonra seni burada görmezsem o okulu basarım, haberin olsun.'' dedi sert bir şekilde. Hemen sonra hızla bana sarıldığında ben de kollarımı beline doladım. Yüzümde bir gülümseme oluştu. 

''Kendine iyi bak, kızım.'' dedi yanağıma minik bir öpücük bırakırken.''Anlaştık mı?''

''Tamam anne.'' dedim gülümseyerek. Ardından Arizona ve Luke'la vedalaştı. Luke'a bir şeyler fısıldadı fakat ne söylediğini anlayamadım. Luke hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladığında arkamı dönüp girişe kadar gitmiştim. Sam paytak paytak yürüyerek mutfaktan çıktığında yanına gidip onu kucağıma aldım.

''Ayiyoya!'' dedi gülerek.''Mayiy!''

Ben de istemsizce güldüm.''Ayiyoya mı? Ayi-yoga gibi olmuş.''

Arizona yanımdan geçerken koluma vurdu.''Dalga geçme Liz. Ben senin adın İngiliz adı diye dalga geçtim mi hiç? Geçerim, haberin olsun.''

''Tamam, tamam, kızma.'' Sam'i son kez öpüp bakıcısına verdiğimde Sam biraz ağlayıp sızlandı. Fakat elindeki lolipop daha cazip gelmiş olmalı, lolipopu emmekten ağlamayı unuttu.

''Tekrardan beklerim.'' dedi annem Arizona'ya.''Mimariyle ilgileniyorsan eşimin çok güzel kitapları var. Bir dahaki sefere hatırlat, sana birkaç tanesini ödünç vereyim.''

Arizona heyecanla başını salladı.''Çok teşekkürler Bayan Rank.''

Sonunda anneme el sallayıp bahçeye geldiğimizde köşede bizi bekleyen Alecto'yu gördüm. Annem kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz onu arka bahçeye yönelttik. Arka bahçemizdeki havuzun yanında onun sırtına bindiğimizde Alecto emrini önceden almış gibi hızla havalandı.

O da evini özlemişti.

Manhattan-Melez Kampı arasında kimseden çıt çıkmadı. Arizona gerginlikle tırnaklarını kemiriyor, Luke Alecto'yu kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Ben de boş bir şekilde düşünüyordum. Bu zamana kadar başımdan neler geçmişti, ne tehlikeler atlatmıştım...

Melez olmak böyle bir şeydi sanırım. Kesin ölürsün dedikleri şeylerden sağ kurtulmak. 

Aradan kaç dakika geçtiğini bilmiyorum, sonunda Melez Tepesi göründüğünde Luke Alecto'yu aşağıya yöneltmişti. Saniyeler sonra yere indiğimizde Arizona hızla çantasını alıp Alecto'nun sırtından indi.

''Şey ben-'' 

''Tabi.''

Arizona hızla çilek tarlalarına daldığında biz de ağır ağır arkasından ilerliyorduk. 

Kamp iyi gözüküyordu. Hastalık gitmiş, herkes normal dönmüştü. Ares çocukları birbirleriyle ölesiye dövüşüyor, Apollon melezleri hedeflerini tam on ikiden vuruyordu. Afrodit'in kokoş kızları Kano Gölü'nün yanında oturmuş dedikodu yapıyordu.

Eh, normal bir kamp günüydü işte. Bir-iki saate kalmaz hep beraber gazinoda yemek yer, Kamp ateşinin etrafında oturup şarkılar söyleriz.

Ah, unutmadan, ben karga sesli olarak sadece dudaklarımı oynatırım. 

''Hastalığın etkisi geçmiş gibi gözüküyor.'' dedi Luke kaşları şaşkınlıkla kalkarken. ''İlginç.''

''Öyle. Arizona nereye kayboldu?'' Arizona'nın nereye gittiğini anlamaya çalışırken hemen ileride çığlığını duydum.

Yutkundum. Hayır, böyle bir şey olamazdı. Ölmüş olamazdı!

Luke'la birkaç saniye bakıştıktan sonra koştura koştura sesin geldiği yere doğru ilerlemeye başladık. Kulübelerin orada Arizona'yı gördüğümüzde derin bir nefes aldım.

Henry'nin boynuna sarılmış, dudaklarına oldukça... ateşli bir öpücük veriyordu.

''Vay be.'' diye mırıldandım bakışlarımı yere çevirirken.''Şey, selam Henry!''

Henry yavaşça Arizona'nın dudaklarından ayrılıp eliyle selam verdi. Henry çok konuşan bir tip değildi. Konuştuğunda da çok ciddi ve az konuşurdu. Arizona'yla fısıltıyla -ve oldukça hızlı-konuştuklarını görünce şaşırdım.

''Şey, biz de gidelim o zaman.'' dedim el sallarken. İkisinden de cevap gelmemişti çünkü o sırada tekrar öpüşüyorlardı. 

Henry'nin ölmediğine sevinmiştim. Açıkçası o an içimden kahkaha atmak geliyordu fakat öyle bir şey yapmadım. Zaten kamp tarafından annesinin katili gösterilen bir Hades meleziyken bir de deli olmama gerek yoktu.

''Ben bir Hermes kulübesini kontrol edeyim.'' dedi Luke.''Akşam yemeğinde görüşürüz.''

''Olur.'' Dudağıma minik bir öpücük bırakıp Alecto'nun başını okşadıktan sonra oradan ayrıldı. Ben de Alecto'nun tasmasını tutarak Hades kulübesinin yolunu tuttum. 

Kulübede hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. İçeride, köşede oturan Nico Di Angelo'yu görünce hafifçe gülümsedim.

''Selam.'' 

''Hoşgeldin.'' diye cevapladı oturduğu yerde kıpırdanırken.''Sanırım hallettiniz?''

Yüzümdeki gülümseme soldu.''Evet, öyle oldu.''

Bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Elindeki kuru kafa modelli yüzüğü birkaç kez evirip çevirdi.''Seni anlıyorum. Ben de kardeşimi kaybettim.''

Evet anlamında başımı salladım kaşlarımı çatarken.''Nereden biliyorsun?''

Omuz silkti.''Hayaletiyle konuştum.'' Bunu oldukça bariz bir şekilde söylemişti. Bu kadar kolay mıydı yani?

''Ah, demek öyle.'' diye mırıldandım. Bakışlarını kuru kafa yüzüğünden kaldırıp bana çevirdiğinde ürperdim. 

''Onunla konuşabilirsin.'' dedi kısık sesle. Bazen Nico'nun yaşayıp yaşamadığından emin olmak istiyordum. Koluna dokunmak, nefes alıp almadığını, nabzını ölçmek falan...

''Buna hazır değilim.'' diye cevapladım ben de bakışlarımı yere çevirirken.''Onu o şekilde görmeye dayanamam.''

''Eğer yeniden doğarsa bir daha hiç görememe şansın var, Myleen. O da seninle görüşmek istediğini söyledi.''

Benimle konuşmak mı istemişti? 

Yutkundum.''Nasıl yapıldığını bilmiyorum.''

''Ben biliyorum. Yardımcı olabilirim.''

Hazır değildim. Onu o şekilde gördüğümde sinir krizi geçirmeyeceğimden, ya da kendimi kaybetmeyeceğimnden emin değildim. Ama onu bir daha görememe ihtimalim vardı. Bunu risk edemezdim.

''Tamam.'' diye mırıldandım.''Yapalım.''

''Gece yapmalıyız.'' dedi Nico.''Yemekten sonra, Kamp ateşi yakıldığında. Hades Kulübesinin arkası ıssızdır. Yanında bir miktar yemek getir. Mümkünse kola ve hamburger.''

''Kola ve hamburger mi?'' die sordum.''Sen yemek yemeyecek misin?''

''Onun için değil.'' dedi Nico.''Her neyse, getirince anlatırım. Şimdi yemeğe git. Gece görüşürüz.'' 

''Sen gelmiyor musun?'' diye sordum merakla. Burada kaldığı süreçte bile neredeyse hiç yemeklere katılmıyordu. İnsanı korkutacak kadar zayıftı. 

Başını iki yana sallayıp ayağa kalktı.''Benim yapmam gereken işler var.'' Ardından hiçbir şey söylemeden kulübeden dışarı çıktı. Alecto'yla şaşkın şaşkın birbirimize baktık.

''Ondan daha az baş belası olduğumu sanmıyorum.'' diye mırıldandım. Alecto'dan onaylayıcı homurtular çıktığında kaşlarımı çattım.

Evcil hayvanım bile baş belası olduğumu onaylıyordu.

İlginç.

Yarım saat sonra Nico'nun da dediği gibi akşam yemeğini haber vermek için boruyu çalıyorlardı. Alecto'ya uslu durmasını tembihleyip saçlarımı suyla yatıştırıp at kuyruğu yaptıktan sonra kulübeden dışarı çıktım. Açık hava gazinosuna doğru ilerlerken Stoll kardeşlere rastladım. Birbirlerine o kadar benziyorlardı ki saçlarının uzunluğu aynı olsa hangisi hangisi anlamamız imkansız olurdu.

''Oo, selam.'' dedi Travis yılışık bir sırıtışla.

''Selam.'' diye cevapladım. Connor ve Travis iki yanıma girince kaşlarımı çatarak onlara baktım. Connor şüpheli bir ifadeyle kulağıma yaklaştı.

''Şey, sana bir şey sorabilir miyiz?''

''Tabi.''

''Sen gerçekten de...anneni öldürdün mü?''

Anneni öldürdün mü? Öldürdüm mü? Evet. 

''Beni öldürmesinden ve üstüne iki kere de öldürmeye çalışmasının üstüne mi? Ah evet, onu gerçekten de öldürdüm.''

''Sormadık say.'' dedi Travis ve Connor'ı kolundan tuttuğu gibi oradan uzaklaştırdı. Normalde olsam üzülürdüm. Hatta ağlar, sinir krizi geçirir, bunu onlara dolaylı yoldan söylediği için Luke'a saldırırdım.

Tabi o eskidendi. Artık karanlık olduğumu kabul edecek kadar büyümüştüm, evet.

Hades masasında yerimi aldığımda Luke'la gözlerimiz birleşti. İyi olup olmadığımı sorduğunda hafifçe gülümseyerek başımı salladım. Birkaç saniye sonra ikimiz de yemeğimize dönmüştük. 

Biftek, meyve suyu, iki biftek daha. Biftekleri çantamın içine saklayıp bir bardak kolayı içme suyu şişemin içine doldurdum. 

Bunu kimseye fark ettirmediğimde Hermes kulübesindeki zamanımı boşa geçirmediğimi fark ettim. 

Aferin bana.

Elimdeki son biftekten birkaç parça yedikten sonra kalanını tanrılara sundum. 

Baba, dedim içimden. Melody'nin Elysium tarlalarına ulaşmasında, mutlu olmasında ona yardımcı ol. 

Ardından hiçbir şey olmamış gibi masama döndüm. On beş dakika sonra herkes kamp ateşi etrafında toplanmış, şarkılar söylemeye başlamıştı. Luke yanındaki bir Hermes çocuğuyla sohbet ediyordu. Arizona ve Henry yan yana oturmuş, gülümseyerek şarkılara eşlik ediyordu. Huzurlarını bozmamaya karar verdim.

Hızla oradan ayrılıp Hades kulübesine vardığımda gerçekten de herkesin kamp ateşinde olduğunu fark ettim. Benim gittiğimi o kadar erken fark etmemelerini umdum.

Kulübenin arkasına geldiğimde Nico Di Angelo'nun yere bir çukur kazdığını gördüm. Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla kalkarken temkinli adımlarla yanına yaklaştım.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' diye sordum kısık sesle. Başını kaldırıp bana baktı.

''Çukur kazmamız gerek.'' diye açıkladı Nico.''Daha sonra çukura yemekleri dökeceğiz ve hayaletleri çağıracağız.''

Ona deliymiş gibi bakmış olacağım ki omuz silkti.''Ne yazık ki böyle yapılıyor. Bana da garip gelmişti.''

Kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Fazlasıyla garipti. 

''Yardım edeyim mi?'' diye önerdim. Fakat o hızlı bir şekilde başını iki yana salladı. Anlamadığım bir şekilde Nico'nun benden çekindiğini düşünüyordum. Ama ne yapabileceğim konusunda bir fikrim yoktu.

''Bitti zaten. Yemekleri getirdin, değil mi?'' Başımı evet anlamında sallayıp normalde hiç takmadığım o çantayı Nico'ya uzattım. Nico kolayı yavaşça çukura döktü.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' diye sordum şaşkınlıkla. Fısıldamayı kesip elimi tuttu. Elinin soğukluğuyla irkildim fakat bir şey söylemedim.

''Ölüler tekrar tatsınlar,'' diye mırıldndı.''Kalksınlar, bu sunuyu alsınlar. Hatırlasınlar.'' 

Kolanın tamamını çukura döktükten sonra bir ezgi mırıldanmaya başladı. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordum, bilmek de istemiyordum açıkçası. 

Çukur köpürdü ve kahverengi sıvı ağzına kadar kabarınca çukur kolayla doldu. Saniyeler sonra çukurun etrafında bir düzine şekil belirdi.

''Tanrılarım.'' dedim fısıltıyla. Bir düzine hayalet? Düzinelerce mi demeliyim? Sayıları sürekli artıyordu. 

''Melody Jade.'' dedi Nico.''Sesime gel.''

Hayaletlerin arasında diğerlerine göre daha parlak bir siluet gördüğümde nefesim kesildi. O uçları hafif dalgalı uzun kahverengi saçları, saçlarıyla aynı renk gözleri... Üstünde o gün giydiği askılı tişört ve pantolon vardı.

''Jade.'' dedim titrek bir sesle. Nico o sırada arkadaki hayaletleri hizaya sokup sessiz olmalarını emrediyordu.

''Merhaba kardeşim.'' dedi Jade gülümseyerek. O kadar...canlı gözüküyordu ki! Gidip ona sarılmaya çalışmak istedim fakat bunun boş bir çaba olduğunu biliyordum. O bir hayaletti. 

''Sen...'' dedim titrek sesle. Gözlerimin dolduğunu, birazdan hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayacağımı biliyordum. 

''Bugünü güzel atlattın.'' dedi gülümseyerek.''Diğer günleri de atlatabilirsin.''

''Jade...''

''Senden beş dakika kadar büyüğüm, sus ve ablanın sözünü dinle.'' dedi Jade alaycı bir ciddiyetle.''Bu arada odanı beğendim. Pembe sevgini hiç anlamamışımdır zaten.''

''Pembeyi sevmiyorum.''

''Tabi canım,'' dedi Jade.''Beyaz en sevdiğin renk, ama yine de pembe eşyalar almaktan vazgeçmezsin. Küçükken pembe renk ışık yapmak için üşenmemiş, dört gün aynı büyüyü yapmaya çalışmıştın.''

Hafifçe güldüm.''Hatırlıyorum.''

''Hatırlıyor musun?'' dedi şaşkın bir ifadeyle.''Balık hafızalı biri olarak hatırlamış olman ilginç.''

''Hiç de bile.'' dedim burnumu çekerken. Gülümsedi.

''Senin suçun değildi, Jamie.'' dedi kısık sesiyle. Sonra aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi gözlerini kıstı. ''Jamie adını sevmediğin için kendine Elysa dedirtirdin. Oysa Jamie adı da oldukça güzeldi.''

Omuz silktim.''Elysa daha güzel.''

Gülümsedi.''Melody'yi de Jade'e tercih ederdin.''

Tekrardan omuz silktim.''Pembe tutkumdan olsa gerek.''

Güldü. Jade'e gülmek çok yakışıyordu. Ben çoğu zaman güldüğümde garip sesler çıkarıyor, nefes nefese kalıyordum. Oysa Jade'in kahkahaları insanda mutluluk etkisi bırakıyordu.

Bir şey gerçekti; Birçok Hades melezinden çok daha fazla gülüyorduk. Eh, belki de o kadar ağlamamızın sebebi buydu. Çok fazla gülmek...

''Gredel'i Martin'e vermekle iyi yaptın.'' dedi iç çekerek.''Buraya alışamazdı. Yine de... Alecto onun ilk aşkı sanırım, ilk aşkı için dönebilir, kim bilir?''

Gülümsedim.''Alecto uzun süre depresyona girecek sanırım.''

''O kesin işte.''

Sonra aramızda bir sessizlik oldu. Bakışlarımı yere çevirdim. Ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyordum.

''Önemli değil.'' dedi Jade.''Beni kurtarabilseydin bile kırk yaşında falan olurdum herhalde. Yaşlı bir melez olmak, ölü bir melez olmaktan daha kötüdür, güven bana.''

''Keşke.'' dedim titrek sesimle.''Seninle Hades kulübesinde bir gece geçirebilseydik. Eminim çok severdin kulübeyi...''

''Güzel bir ev.'' dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek.''Yine de orada uzun süre kalamazdım. Benim evim yıllarca Canavar Avcıları'nın inleri oldu. Orada büyüdüm, orada yıllarımı geçirdim... Ah bu arada, Martin benim yerime oradaki koloninin başına geçti. Hem ilk günden dediklerini yapmaya başladı. Kızıl saçlı bir hatuna göz kırparken gördüm onu.''

Güldüm.''Bir günde neler yaşadık, hala inanamıyorum Jade. Daha iki gün önce seni tanımadığım için sana nasıl bir tavır koyacağımı bilemiyordum...oysa şimdi...ben, ben...-''

''Pişman olacağın bir şey yok. Birbirimizi yeniden bulduğumuzda aramızdaki buzları eritmek için şansımız olmamıştı. Zamanımız olsaydı senin mızmızlanmanı beklemezdim zaten.''

Gözyaşlarımı silip zoraki bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştım. Ama hıçkırıklarımı durduramıyordum. Olmuyordu işte.

''Nico.'' dedi Jade bakışlarını benden yanımızda duran Nico'ya çevirirken.''Bu baş belasını sana emanet etmem gerek sanırım.''

Nico şaşkın şaşkın yüzüne baktı.''Şey, ben-''

Jade güldü.''Rahatla Nico, sana böyle bir yük vermezdim. Myleen'e bakmak her yiğidin harcı değil. Bazıları var ki... Eh, onların da işi bu.''

''Aynen.''

Bakışlarımı arkama çevirdiğimde gözlerini deviren bir Luke ile karşılaştım. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle yanımıza geldi.

''Benden habersiz ne işler karıştırıyorsun diye kontrole geldim. Selam Jade.'' Luke oldukça rahat gözüküyordu. Ya da beni rahatlatmak için rahat gözükmeye çalışıyordu.

''Çok vaktimiz kalmadı.'' dedi Nico.''Onları daha fazla burada tutamam.'' 

''Ben de deneyebilirim. Belki-''

''Hayır, çok dengesiz bir gücün var. Güvenli olacağını sanmam.''

İtiraz etmedim. Benim gibi dengesiz birinin doğru düzgün bir gücü olması beklenilebilir bir şey değildi sonuçta.

''Myleen sana emanet, Luke.'' dedi Jade ciddi bir ifadeyle.''Ona bir şey olursa gece rüyalarına girer, seni korkuturum, haberin olsun.''

Luke tamam anlamında başını salladı.''Bu baş belasıyla uğraşmak çok zor fakat elimden geleni yapacağımı bil.''

''Ben de buradayım, ve kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim.'' diye homurdandım. Jade gülümseyip elimi tutmak için uzandı fakat eli elimden geçip gitti. Yüzündeki gülümseme solarken geri çekildi.

''Görüşürüz kardeşim.'' dedi titrek bir sesle. Ağlamamak için alt dudağımı ısırdım.

''Seni seviyorum kardeşim.'' dedim aynı titrek sesle. Jade gülümsedi.

''Biliyorum kardeşim, biliyorum.''

Ve saniyeler sonra düzinelerce hayalet yok olduğunda hemen yanımda duran Nico'ya baktım. Şaşkın şaşkın çukura bakıyordu. Birkaç saniye sonra başını iki yana sallayıp toparlandı ve kazdığı yeri tekrar toprakla doldurmaya başladı.

''Yardım edeyim mi?'' diye sordu Luke.

''Gerek yok.'' diye cevapladı Nico. Kısa sürede işini bitirdiğinde biz de onu izledik. Ardından bize başıyla selam verip uzaklaşacaktı ki onu kolundan tutup durdurdum.

''Bak, hiçbir zaman ne Bianca, ne de Hazel kadar sana yakın olmayacağımı biliyorum. Ama...ama eğer bir konuda yardıma ihtiyacın olursa, gerçekten yanında olmak isterim Nico.'' Nico birkaç saniye yüzüme boş boş baktı. Belki yanlış bir şey söylemiştim, belki de beni itip yürüyüp gidecekti. 

''Biliyorum.'' diye cevapladı.''Ve... teşekkür ederim.'' 

Nico arkasını dönüp hızla oradan uzaklaşırken gidişini seyrettim. Luke yavaşça yanıma geldiğinde iç çektiğini duydum.

''Yavaş yavaş alışırsınız. Daha tanışalı çok olmadı.'' 

Omuz silktim.''Haklısın. Sanırım bu yaptığımız... daha iyi hissettiriyor. Sanki...sanki hiç ölmemiş de bir işi çıkmış, ya da göreve gitmiş gibi. İstediğin zaman hep yanındaymış gibi...'' Bakışlarımı yere çevirdim. Jade ölmemişti, sadece gitmişti. Böyle düşünmek daha az acı veriyordu.

''Belki de öyledir ha, ne dersin?'' dedi Luke bir kolunu omzuma atarken. Bakışlarından hüzünü okuyabiliyordum.''Belki de sadece gittiklerine inanmak daha kolaydır...''

''Sanırım uyumaya gitsem iyi olacak.'' dedim derin bir nefes alırken.''Uzun ve zor bir gündü. İyi bir uykuya ihtiyacım var.''

Luke uzanıp başıma bir öpücük bıraktı.''İyi geceler baş belası.''

Hafifçe gülümsedim.''Sana da, Luke.''

Orada Luke'tan ayrılıp Hades kulübesine girdiğimde gözlerim Nico'yu aradı fakat orada değildi. Derin bir iç çekerek çekmecemden geceliklerimi çıkarttım. Ayıcıklı geceliklerimi üstüme geçirip saçlarımı topuz yaptıktan sonra, camın hemen arkasındaki alt ranzama uzandım. Alecto hemen yan ranzada yatıyordu. Aslında üstümdeki yatakta yatmak istiyordu, fakat ben gecenin bir yarısı üstüme düşen evcil hayvanım tarafından öldürülmek istemiyordum. 

Işıkların kapanması için seslendikten sonra sessizce gözlerimi kapattım. Yorgun bedenim çarçabuk uykuya daldığında önce her yer karanlıktı, hemen sonra kendimi Elpis'in yanında, o ormanda buldum.

''Merhaba.'' dedi Elpis. Kadın ilk gördüğümden beri aynı elbiseyi giyiyordu ve bu elbise zerre kirlenmiyordu? Eh, tanrıydı bunlar, terlemiyorlardı belli ki.

''Merhaba.'' dedim, buraya gelmeye alıştığım için rahatça arkamdaki sandalyeye gömüldüm. Elpis bana bakıp hafifçe gülümsedi.

''Başardın.'' 

Sanırım bu sefer cidden başardım.'' diye itiraf ettim gülümseyerek. Hafifçe güldü. Bugün daha bir canlı gözüküyordu.

''Maceranın sonuna geldik ha, ne dersin?''

Omuz silktim.''Her melezin macerasının bir sonu vardır, değil mi?''

Başıyla onayladı.''Elbette öyle. Mutlu ya da mutsuz. İlla ki sonu gelir. Peki seninki Myleen, senin hikayen mutlu mu bitti, mutsuz mu?''

İlk rüyayı gördükten o ana kadarki yaşadıklarımı düşündüm. Şelaleden düşüşüm, kurtlar, canavarlar, kötü üvey anneler, ölümler, acılar, gözyaşları... Çok kötü şeyler vardı. Ama iyi şeyler de az değildi. Yeni evim, Melez Kampı, Luke, Arizona, Henry, Martin, Annabeth, Leo, diğerleri... Gülücükler, sarılmalar, öpücükler. Luke'un beni Hades'in önünde ilk defa öptüğü sahne geldi aklıma. İstemsizce kıkırdadım.

''Afrodit o sahneye bayılmıştı.'' dedi Elpis sırıtarak.''Yeni pembe dizi kahramanları sizlerdiniz. Yakında seni ziyaret ederse şaşırma. Sana birkaç güzel elbise ve saçların için düzleştirici hediye etmek istediğini söyledi.''

Omuz silktim.''Elbise yerine rahat şeyler olursa, düzleştiriciye de hayır diyemeyeceğim göre... Hıhı, sevdim bu fikri. Yakında bekliyorum onu.''

Elpis gülümsedi.''Bakalım ve görelim, Elizabeth Myleen Rank. Hala soruma cevap alamadım bu arada.''

Hafifçe gülümserken oturuşumu düzeltip dikleştirdim. Derin bir nefes alırken Elpis her hareketimi dikkatle izliyordu.

''Ben ne mutlu ne de mutsuz bir son olduğuna inanmıyorum. Sonlar iyi olsa da insana acı verir, kötü olsa da. Ben çok acı çektim, doğru. Ama bu başıma gelenler olmasaydı, belki de şu anda hayatımı şekillendiren mutluluklara erişemeyecektim. Sanırım sonum da benim gibi dengesiz, hem mutsuz, hem de mutlu bir son.''

Elpis hafifçe gülümsedi.''Hayatının devamında mutluluklar dilerim, Myleen.''

''Bu son konuşmamız olacak sanırım, öyle mi?''

Elpis gözlerini benimkilere dikti.''Kader bu, küçüğüm, ne yapacağı belli mi?''

Kaşlarımı çattığımı gördüğünde yavaşça güldü. Sonra derin bir nefes alıp yanında duran içkisinden bir yudum aldı.

''Bu macera için son konuşmamız.. Ama ilerisi için... Bilemeyeceğim. Melez olmak her zaman alarm durumunda olmayı gerektirir. İleride yine böyle bir konuşma yapmamız gerekir mi bilemem fakat bir süreliğine sonun tadını çıkartacaksın gibi gözüküyor.''

Dudağımı büzdüm.''Şu anda o ilerisiyle ilgilenmediğimi fark ettim.''

Elpis bakışlarını güneşe çevirdi.''Neredeyse sabah oluyor, gitme vakti geldi.''

İçtenlikle gülümsedim.''Her şey için teşekkür ederim, Elpis. Sen olmasaydın bunları başarmam mümkün olmazdı.''

''Önemli değil, Hades'in kızı, dünyayı pisliklerden arındırmak teşekkür istemez.''

Vay, dedim kendi kendime. Leydi Grentsank buralarda da ünlüymüş anlaşılan. 

''Görüşürüz, Hades'in kızı, belalardan uzak dur.''

Demesi kolay canım. Ben mi belalara bulaşıyorum sanki, belalar beni buluyor. 

Işık ve sıcak gözlerimi yakarken homurdana homurdana gözlerimi açtım. Bacaklarıma dolanan yorganı yana atarak kulübenin içine baktım. Alecto hala karşımda, yatağında uyuyordu. Bu da demek oluyor ki saat erkendi.

Yemeğe geç kalmamıştım. Oh.

Derin bir nefes aldım. Kulübe havasız ve basık olabilirdi, fakat yine de bana huzur veriyordu. Bakışlarım önümdeki ranzada yatan Nico'yu görünce ağır adımlarla kalkmam gerektiğini fark ettim. Muhtemelen çok geç uyumuştu, birazcık daha uyumaya hakkı vardı.

Ağır adımlarla parkeleri gıcırdatmamaya özen göstererek banyoya ulaştım. Kapıyı arkamdan kapatıp kollarımı lavabonun iki yanına koydum. Karşımdaki görüntüme baktım. Sivilcelerden eser yoktu. Ama koyu renk saçlarım kabarmış, gözlerim şişmişti.

Öf be. Afrodit biraz çabuk gelse fena olmazdı. Bu halde beni gören çığlığı basıp kaçardı herhalde. Musluğu açıp yüzüme su çarptım.

Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra saçlarımı adam edip örmüş, üstümü giymiştim. Bugün annemin getirdiği kıyafetlerden açık renk bir şort, üstüne de Melez Kampı tişörtümü geçirmiştim. Ayaklarımda uzun zaman önce almış olduğum, fakat giyme fırsatı bulamadığım açık renk Converse'lerim vardı. Uzun zamandan beri doğru düzgün giyindiğimi hissediyordum. Yatağımı ve sandığımı düzelttikten sonra ağır adımlarla Alecto'nun yanına gittim. Hala uyuyordu. Fakat mışıl mışıl değil, oldukça şeytani. Uykusundayken bile pençelerini boğazınıza geçirip sizi saniyeler içinde öldürebilecekmiş gibi...

Onu uyandırmaktan vazgeçtim. Ağır adımlarla Nico'nun yanına eğildim. Uykusundayken gerçek yaşını gösteriyordu. On iki yaşında, masum bir çocuk... Onu da uyandırmaktan vazgeçip yatağımın kenarında duran kılıcımı elime aldım. 

Sabah sabah kılıç talimi gibisi yoktu.

Ağır adımlarla sallana sallana kılıç taliminin yapıldığı yere doğru yürümeye başladım. Hava çok sıcaktı, şort giyerek doğru bir tercih yapmıştım. O uzun pantolonlarla bu havada kesin pişerdim. 

İçime ormandan gelen kokuları çekerken gülümsüyordum. İlk aydınlık günüm... Evet, kendime böyle söylemiştim. Karanlığım dün son bulmuştu. Bugün benim aydınlık günümdü. Acı, üzüntü, öfke... Hiçbiri yoktu. Sadece mutluluk, heyecan ve aşk...

Evet, aşk. Gülümsemem genişledi.

Kılıç talimi için dizilmiş saman kuklaların yanında Arizona ve Henry'yi görünce yüzümde istemsizce bir gülümseme oluşmuştu.

''Vay, çifte kumrular erkenci bakıyorum.'' dedim sırıtarak. Arizona ve Henry bana bakıp sırıttığında ağır adımlarla yanlarına gittim.

''Sen bu saatte uyanık olur muydun?'' diye sordu Arizona.''Eh, maden uyanmışsın, Henry de bir partner arıyordu.''

Gözlerimi kıstım.''Sabah sabah Henry beni öldürür.'' 

Henry sırıtıp beni kolumdan çekip karşısına geçirdi.''Neler öğrendiğini görelim, çekirge.''

''Çekirge mi?'' diye sordum bir yandan da kılıcımı kılıfından çıkartırken.''O ne ki!''

Henry gözlerini devirirken hızla saldırıya geçti. Ben daha kaçmaya fırsat bulamadan kılıcı boynumda yerini aldı.

''Ama daha ısınmamıştım.'' diye homurdandım.''Ayrıca, niye ben? Ben çok zayıfım!''

''İyi işte, güçlenirsin. Birazdan Luke gelir, o zamana kadar buna mecbursun.''

Kaşlarımı çattım.''Luke mu? Bir bana haber vermemişsin.''

Arizona göz kırptı.''Gerek yokmuş bak.''

Ona dil çıkarttığımda ikisi de şaşkın şaşkın bana baktı. Sırıtarak Henry'nin kılıcının kabzasına vurdum ve kılıç yere düştü. Sırıtarak Henry'ye baktım.

''Demek ki neymiş, dikkatini dağıtmayacakmışsın.'' Onun taklidini yaptığımda Henry'nin kaşları şaşkınlıkla kalktı ve yere düşen kılıcını aldı. Hiç düşünmeden üzerime kılıcını salladığında zar zor karşılık vermiştim.

Ve sonra ne mi oldu? Henry intikamını fazlasıyla iyi aldı.

''Tamam, özür dilerim, Arizona ve senin çok yakıştınızı söylemiştim, değil mi? Merhamet et bana!'' Henry sözlerim üzerine gözlerini devirip dirseğini boynumdan çekip doğruldu.

''Bir dahaki sefere daha çok zorlarım, haberin olsun. Hiç çalışmıyorsun.'' dedi Henry ciddi ifadesiyle.''Ve de kaşınıyorsun çekirge.''

Arizona gözlerini devirirken erkek arkadaşının dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Bense hala çimlerin üzerinde yatmış onları izliyordum.

''Çok geç kaldım mı?'' Luke'un sesiyle derin bir nefes aldım fakat ayağa kalkmadım.

''Bir beş dakika daha geciksen kız arkadaşının pestili çıkmış olurdu.'' dedi Arizona sırıtarak. Ona şeytani bir bakış attım.

''Arkadaşına kazık atıyorsun Zona!''

''Sen de çalışıvereydin! Kamptayken boş boş oturan sendin.'' dedi Arizona ciddi bir ifadeyle. Ama ciddiyet iki dakika sürdü, çünkü hemen sonra Henry başımdan aşağı buz gibi suyunu döktü.

Arizona ve Luke kahkahalar atarken Henry'ye baktım. O da kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Yüzümde şeytani bir ifadeyle doğruldum.

''Sen var ya... intikam soğuk yenen bir yemektir, Henry Radbourne!'' 

Küçük olmanın faydalarından biri de hızlı olmaktır. Hızlı bir şekilde yuvarlanıp kenardaki su şişelerinden ikisini kaptım. Kapaklarını da aynı hızla açıp Arizona ve Henry'nin başından aşağı dökerken Henry gülüyor, Arizona çığlık atıyordu. 

''Su savaşı!'' diye bağırdım diğer şişelerden ikisini de elime alırken. Luke'a şeytani bir bakış attım. Güldü.

''Yapmak istemezsin.'' dedi elini önüne tutarak. Onu dinlemeyerek yaklaştığımda yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı.''Ben ciddiyim Myleen.''

''Biliyorum!'' İlk şişeyi üstüne dökerken bir sorun çıkmamıştı fakat ikincisini dökerken bileğimi yakalayıp suyu benim üstüme döktü. Çığlıklar atarken kaçmaya çalıştım fakat Luke'un güçlü kolları belimi sarıp beni iyice kendine çekti. Arizona ve Henry gülüşerek birbirine sarılırken ben de Luke'a masum bir öpücük verip geriye kalan suyu başımdan aşağı döktüm. 

Mutluydum. Uzun zamandır ilk defa böyle mutlu hissediyordum. Kahkahalarım bütün arenada duyulurken diğerlerinin de güldüğünü duyabiliyordum.

Evet, belki dünyanın en baş belası insanı olmayabilirim. Fakat yine de en on listesinde güzel bir alacağımdan eminim.


End file.
